


【良堂】《宠爱》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 249,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *ABO设定。现代架空。*周纹王周老爷子X堂主预警。堂主哑巴小妈预警。无其他cp。*私设只有omega被标记后会沾染上伴侣的信息素气味，而alpha不会。没有分化期，一出生即决定了性别。omega被标记后只能怀标记者的孩子，会对其他alpha的精子产生抗体，且发情期信息素也只对标记者有作用，但是气味所有AO都能闻到。*车不定期掉落。不喜欢可以不看，不要凶我，我很怂的。*切勿上升真人。*最后一次预警。huangbao。Daodelunsang。不符合社会主义核心价值观。慎入。





	1. 【1】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢《宠爱》的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~

周家的独子周九良是个奇人。

并不是说他有什么特异功能，准确来说，他是一个怪人，一个奇怪的人。

他父亲坐拥着S市响当当的周氏财团，S市最高的那栋摩天大厦是他们家的，在政界也有周家的实力，可以算作S市最有钱最有势的了。他本人也非常厉害，开蒙和上学都早，十五岁赴英留学，十七岁就考上S市全国顶尖全球有名的商学院，成绩年年都是名列前茅，奖学金却从来不要，因为反正也是自己家捐的。

一般豪门子弟无不是香车豪宅、锦衣玉食，可周九良却与之大相径庭。他毫不奢靡，绝不张扬，平日泯然众人，花了好几年考驾照至今仍然不熟练所以不开车，明明家里遍地都可以买房子却偏偏愿意挤六个人一间的学生宿舍。也不好玩不好耍，不喜欢吵闹的地方，日常生活基本上是教室、图书馆、食堂三点一线，时不时去去健身房，最大的爱好是去隔壁音乐学院找一个老先生学三弦，徘徊长椅前看旧书听戏曲调门练得还挺高，把二十岁的年纪活出六十岁的品质。

再说外貌。小伙子虽不是英俊逼人的相貌，但五官周正，眉眼清秀，有一股子墨意淋漓的文人气质。丹凤眼，猫儿唇，笑容可亲，仿若少年，是很招人疼爱的长相。或坐或站或行都是家教很好的样子，身姿挺拔，抬首昂扬，背着手在大梧桐树下遛弯，读四书五经，唱京剧评戏，这作派披上件大褂儿就可以去私塾教书了。说是怕麻烦所以去烫了头，再把两侧头发削短，看着是真精神，就是面容不易有波澜，眼神不太有感情，总是冷若冰霜。

周九良的作派是真的老。他不但喜欢弹三弦，而且喜欢读古书。咱也不明白他一个商学院的学生学什么古文，咱也不敢问。反正人家就是喜欢，人家就是学得满腹经纶。他们大学中文系分得细，大二的时候他闲得无聊还辅修了个古汉语专业，由于功底太扎实，大三就提前修完，老教授给他颁文凭的时候差点儿热泪盈眶地鼓励他在古汉语方面深造，不过最后还是忍住了，毕竟人家将来还是要“继承皇位”的。

只有戴的表倒是挺贵，但是周九良衣品不好，不是不会穿乱穿的那种不好，而是他根本懒得穿。他不懂名牌，衣柜里贫富悬殊。而且他好像没有衣柜，很少换衣服，出门在外看起来只趁一条裤子，可着一件穿，穿脏了才换一身，都是大同小异的款式。平日里几乎不打理自己，也不善交友，独来独往，顶着一个钢丝球一样的头发有时候还胡子拉碴的，一脸看透了世态炎凉。别说没有周家少爷的气派，看起来都像是一个穷困生。

大一上学期班长按照直觉把贫困生救济表发给他时，周九良才说出此生最像吹牛逼却偏偏不是吹牛逼的一句话：“大哥，我姓周。”

虽然他性情寡淡，但桃花不少。毕竟是周家独子，光冲着权贵倒贴上来的都数不胜数，而且他无论长相还是才华也都挺招惹女孩子喜欢的，尤其是同样才貌双全的姑娘，淡泊名利，粪土金银，都愿意主动跟他搭讪，但他好像个和尚一样从来没动过情。你陪着他看书唱戏弹三弦，他也不稀罕，从他冷漠的目光中你看不出欢喜与心悦。别说爱侣了，就连他自己最热爱的乐器三弦，他都从没为自己物色一个，向来是从师父那里随手抓过来的一把弹，然后带回家练，隔天上课再带回去换一把，从来没有固定的，没有独属于他自己的，也不给旁人送的机会。

你知道他喜欢什么，却又摸不清他真的喜欢什么。你看到他，却从来看不透他。在他这桩木头前，多少桃花乘兴而来败兴而归，等到走远了悻悻回头看去，却见他安然立于桃花雨下，片片不沾，怡然自得。

周九良乐得清静、独善其身，这么些年只从他父亲身上学到了一样东西，就是当别人对你一无所知的时候，才是你最安全的状态。

问他为什么不好穿，他会说：“衣贵洁不贵华。”问他为什么不去买自己的三弦，他说：“为己，欲得之于己也。 为人，欲见知于人也。”问他为什么一个商学生富二代学三弦学古文学戏曲，他说：“以科举为为亲，而不为为己之学，只是无志。”问他为什么如此淡泊金钱，他说：“孟子曰天下达尊三：德一，爵一，齿一。而无金钱一。”再问他为什么不谈恋爱，问他为什么一脸看破红尘的样子，他一瞪眼说你管得着吗？

不过周老爷子的朋友哥们倒是十分羡慕嫉妒。他们家里也有儿子，整天抱怨自己的讨债鬼不孝子花天酒地不务正业，恨不得花光我的钱，把孙子往家里一窝一窝地带，相比之下周九良简直是观世音送下来的金童玉女，落在膝下简直是烧了八辈子高香了。

周老爷子心里得意得很，但是面上还得装模作样地谦虚，连连摆手道烧什么高香啊，我还怕他出家呢！

但是许多人不知道的是，响当当的周家底子自古就不干净，直到现在都不干净，黑白两道各占一脚。道上流传有话：“周家百代，世代为贼。”周九良作证，此话不算假。按照周家家谱来说，周家晚清时就有了薄名，乃是山东一帮派，生意自成一套，路子混水摸鱼，到民国为匪，抗日援国，内战归共，开国后一直在日本和欧洲游走，还暗地里掺和过中东和拉丁美洲的生意。到改革开放携巨款回到了中国，就此创建了财团，却一直未完全舍得抬起涉黑的那只脚。

但是时代不同了，暗路虽然好走，但毕竟摸黑危险，形式走向都显示如果再不回到明路上去，恐怕将来坎坷。周老爷子奔波一生，忙碌生意，心里一直有精英梦，虽然熬到现在左右逢迎的都是上流人士，但老爷子却一直觉得自己格格不入像个土匪，而现在可助周家飞升成龙一臂之力的，正是自己这个学习优秀才高八斗的独子。这一次周家后裔的聪明才智终于用到了正道上，祖宗爷开眼。

周九良没什么欲望，尤其对人性没有期待。他跟父母亲戚都不亲密。他父母没有感情，关系不好，不管搬到哪儿的别墅里都是整天空荡荡的。他爸天天忙着应酬赚钱和出去鬼混，把他扔给他妈，他妈又把他扔给祖父母、扔给保姆、扔给学校，而自己忙着追在他爸屁股后面寻找蛛丝马迹跟他吵架，把自己搞得越来越沧桑衰老精神溃败，直到查出癌症晚期不治而亡。他打小就没体会过什么家庭的温暖，却是看尽了人间百态。他的眼睛太毒，看人太准，他总是一眼就能看出来靠近他的人带着什么样的目的，每一个都让他厌恶或不感兴趣。

他虽不理桃花，但也谈过恋爱，有自己的小圈子。他的朋友不算多也不少，不论身价，大多都是有才有抱负的，将来是要一起干大事业的。他们也都了解周九良的性格，不总闹他，逢年过节出去聚一聚也乐意带着他。

跟他关系最好的是同寝室睡他上铺的秦霄贤。秦霄贤是个Beta，小伙子瘦高帅气，胆子有点小，但是为人挺开朗挺踏实，学国际贸易，家里在中东搞石油产业。他一直觉得那生意没前途，容易惹事，于是跑回国想要自己干。他家跟周九良家无牵无挂的，所以也最令周九良放心和信任。

周九良大一第一天跟他握手打招呼的时候就对他有好感。那时候周九良刚刚回国，对祖国的故土抱有一腔迷之热情与眷恋，而秦霄贤为人潇洒有趣，待哥们也仗义，人缘比他好，去哪儿来事都愿意带着他点儿，美其名曰关爱自闭青年。在周围新生恋爱狂潮的潜移默化下，他很快便认为自己喜欢上了秦霄贤，然后在一次醉酒后冲动地跟秦霄贤表了白，打破了母胎单身的诅咒。

在迪厅吵闹的音乐和一帮人的起哄声中，秦霄贤瞪大了眼睛，里头满满都是惊讶，但他最后还是答应了。

说实话周九良隔天宿醉醒来后有点后悔，但是都表白了那能怎么办啊，第一次谈恋爱尝尝鲜吧。效果却并不好，两人约会的场所基本都去遍了，却连一丁点儿粉红色的气氛都没有，彼此隔着一臂远，手都不想牵。

周九良感觉很挫败，他看看自己，觉得自己难得捯饬得挺人模狗样的，他看看秦霄贤，觉得小伙子挺帅挺合他胃口的，怎么就没感觉呢？不服，再尝试最后一次！

最后一次周九良把人约去了酒店，开了个罗曼蒂克主题的大床房，准备破了自己的童子之身。那天秦霄贤穿得挺好看的，深蓝破洞牛仔裤配灰色休闲运动款大衣，头发打了摩丝吹了个潮男的发型，怎么看怎么带劲儿。两人先是接了个全无感觉甚至回味有点恶心的吻，然后开始脱衣服，秦霄贤把上衣脱光了，抱着肩膀抖抖索索看着周九良一脸面容扭曲地慢吞吞解皮带，觉得有点怀疑人生。

周九良下半身的小兄弟一点儿感觉都没有，接完吻之后甚至还有点发软。平时看片什么的还挺反应灵敏的，怎么真枪实弹时连五指姑娘都没有丝毫亲热的渴望？毫无恋爱经验的周九良边神游边怀疑人生。难道自己年纪轻轻就不行了？

秦霄贤礼貌且小心翼翼地坦白建议道：“要不咱们别做了吧，我看你跟上刑似的……而且我也不喜欢你。”

周九良张大眼睛，“咔”地一声把皮带系回去了，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“靠，你不喜欢我你答应我干什么？”竟然有点小轻松……

“因为你家有钱有势我怕你弄死我……”

“去你大爷的，滚滚滚。”

周九良莫名其妙的初恋就这么莫名其妙地结束了。

然后他俩成了能穿一条裤衩的好兄弟。

从那以后学习忙碌起来，周九良也摆脱了昙花一现的荷尔蒙躁动时期，再没有谈过恋爱，也没有念头。

周九良都给自己的人生规划好了，等他爹退休，他继承公司，拓展业务，供他老爹余生最后的风花雪月，再娶一个出身名门望族而没有感情的妻子，为周家延绵香火，然后静候儿女长成，培养儿女接手周家，而他安度晚年、归隐出家……出家还是算了，胡萝卜炖牛腩还是挺好吃的，光吃素还是让他死了吧……早死早超生，下辈子别再少年自闭了。

可是，世界上没有按部就班的事情。

周九良万万没想到，在他二十岁大三刚开始的时候，他老不死的爹会给他娶一个只比他大五岁的小妈。

当然他不是在担心继承权的问题，他家的遗嘱一直是只给子孙，母凭子贵，且不说他老爹是否宝刀未老，就算他有了弟弟，那也会因为年龄相差太大变成给他提前生的儿子。

他只是不太明白他那个爹怎么会突然动摇了娶妻的念头。

他承认，他跟他父亲的情感关系一直不亲密，甚至有点儿彼此忌惮，但他观察人心、揆情度理是一把好手。他知道他父亲一直不续娶的原因，绝不是因为什么继承权的关系，而是他家老爷子不想负责任。老爷子到外面找情人，在卫生和避孕上做到极致，绝不在外面留种也绝不允许沾染上脏东西，就是因为他喜欢玩、喜欢不负责任地寻欢作乐。

可这老头子为什么突然就开了第二春呢？周九良想不明白。

周家父子两人除了周九良长得简直是他父亲年轻的翻版之外，父子俩的气质性格可谓是大相径庭。因为一种罕见的、并没有丝毫健康威胁的基因学遗传病，周九良和他父亲的信息素是一模一样的青竹气味。这种清新文雅的、曲高和寡的气味倒是很衬周九良仿若私塾老先生的气质，却跟花天酒地、快意生活的老爷子完全不搭调。老爷子今年已经五十从心所欲了，却依旧风流倜傥，狡猾健谈，嬉皮笑脸，喜欢热闹，从他身上实在看不出周九良的家教这么好是打哪儿来的。他是个瘦削的老头儿，两腮都瘦得凹陷下去。全身上下没几两肉，纸片一样的身板看上去几乎可以被风轻易吹走，而两只眼睛却如见了肉的狼一样放精光，喝醉了酒掰手腕时才知道老爷子力气大得吓人。

周老爷子喜欢玩，各种玩，玩车玩房子玩股市玩女人。他跟周九良的妈是父母之命媒妁之言，自那个苍白的女人在周九良十岁的时候因子宫癌去世，老爷子鳏居多年，即使未再续弦，身边也从不缺美人。他游戏人生，会赶潮流，剪的是最流行的背头两边铲，出入都有一帮人跟着，喜欢穿衬衫领带、西服马甲配长风衣，带个墨镜就是个“老”马哥。

周九良想了很久也没想通，但他还是坦然地以无所谓的态度接受了。他跟他父亲表面父子的样子做得太多了，自然而然生出一种虚伪的孝子心肠。老爹开心怎么都好，他敬而远之。

换个思路想这样也不赖。万一这两口子真能再造一个出来，周九良脑补了一个跟他相差二十来岁的弟弟……这无疑是提前给他生的继承人。周九良突然精神抖擞，这样也挺好，这样他老了退休了就可以把公司直接传给他弟弟，他爹就不会催着他结婚下崽儿了。

周九良还挺开心，人模人样地穿着西服去见他未来的小妈，顺便帮忙筹备婚礼。他父亲这回是真的上了心，不仅早早地领了证，而且还大张旗鼓地张罗着要给他小妈办一个完美的婚礼，老牛吃嫩草也不嫌丢人，虽然没人有胆子敢对周老爷子说一句不好。

他爷爷奶奶早死了，而他小妈家好像没爹没娘似的。正好郎有情妾有意。

他小妈叫孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂，真是个雅致的名字，念在嘴里都有股子仙气。据说是老爷子在S市最大的那个夜总会认识的一个跳舞的，下九流，看来头不是什么好玩意儿，论姿色大概也是那种俗不可耐的吧。可没想到第一次见面，周九良还是忍不住在心里惊呼一声好看。

是真好看。哪里是什么庸脂俗粉。蜂腰猿背，仙姿佚貌，明眸善睐，顾盼生辉。看了那一双秋波荡漾的大眼睛，才知道聊斋里吸人精气的妖精凭的绝不是矫揉造作的魅惑妖冶，而是孟鹤堂那样的清纯无辜，怯生生看你一眼，就把你的魂勾走了，只剩个空壳子痴望着。往下看，一只玲珑小巧的三角鼻，一张珠峰饱满的花瓣唇，五官实在精致，偏偏长在一张生着苹果肌的喜人的小圆脸上，美得毫不尖锐，而是生动的俊俏，一笑盈盈，一哀娇娇。

他穿着一身裁剪修身的钴蓝色西装，映衬得他的皮肤粉白如妆。行动有点儿拘束，看上去应该不常穿。黑曜石的耳钉只戴了一只，左耳，显得很低调。他有些腼腆地挨着老爷子站着，像一枝娇艳欲滴的小玫瑰，见到他来才小心翼翼地迎过去，伸出手跟他握手。

孟鹤堂的手很小，整整比他小一圈，握手的时候被周九良的手整个包在里面，像个小孩子的手，感觉不到比他大五岁。

只可惜是个哑巴。周九良听到父亲介绍他未来的小妈不会说话，愣了一愣，随即还听那老头子笑嘻嘻地补了一句小时候高烧吃错药吃坏的嗓子，不影响下一代，被羞红了脸的小妈推了一把。

看来是真的想过要孩子。

随即他想起来他会手语，而且该死的还很熟练。他曾经被强迫很认真地去参加一个手语班，每周二和周四的下午两点半。那是他父亲一时兴起不知从那里的心理医生听来的建议，用来增进父子的感情，最后的结果是两个头脑聪明的家伙把手语学得滚瓜烂熟，然而对于增进父子感情并没有什么鬼用。

手语无障碍，怪不得能勾搭上。周九良胡思乱想着。

因为孟鹤堂虽然是个漂亮的Omega，但毕竟还是个男人，不能穿婚纱。周家从来不信教，不想去什么教堂，两个人穿西装又有点儿不伦不类。周老爷子只喜欢盘盘珠串儿，婚礼的形式可把老爷子愁坏了，突然有一天他从自己的菩提子手串上得到了灵感，找人做了两身妃色的中式大褂儿，那是一种明丽又不扎眼的桔红色。孟鹤堂换上大褂儿冲着周老爷子转了一圈，勾唇美美地一笑，暖到心窝里去，周老爷子当机立断就决定了下来。

婚礼选在一个茶楼里，既古典又不拘束。

门外红鞭炮响了九十九响，一老一少穿了桔红大褂儿，孟鹤堂头上还盖了一个价值连城的手工绣的金鸳鸯红盖头，脚踩一双翡翠点缀的金莲鞋，周老爷子梳着背头满面春光地牵着孟鹤堂迈过高高的门槛，仿佛一瞬间年轻了几十岁。两人在起立的一众高朋满座的掌声中走到本来是唱戏的那个台子上，装模作样拜拜天地，喝下合卺酒，周老爷子用一杆纯金打造的喜秤挑开孟鹤堂头上的红盖头。

红盖头飘飘荡荡落了地。

那个顾盼神飞的美人就这么活生生地在台子上现了真容，穿着妃色大褂儿盘靓条顺。他上了些淡妆，把本就俊丽的五官描摹得更加精美，头发光泽亮丽，分成三七分烫了小卷儿垂在额角，目光里盛满了水，温温柔柔地微笑着，诱得周老爷子忍不住揽过他的腰吻他。

满堂的叫好和哨声吵得周九良心里发慌，其中又有多少真假呢。被好热闹的来宾起哄怂恿着上台去讲话顺便认娘，身边孟鹤堂的小娇脸红扑扑的，好似胭脂错涂在了脸蛋儿上。

周九良方才被灌了不少酒，脑子昏沉，随波逐流地笑，唱戏一般亮起了嗓，戏谑地讲起了官腔：“恭喜二位，贺喜二位，祝二位百年好合，早生贵子。”

满座哄堂大笑，茶楼内外洋溢着欢乐的气氛。

周九良却笑得愈发地冷，他斜眼瞄了一下正在敬酒的孟鹤堂姣好的侧脸。

从夜总会出来攀龙附凤的东西，看上去人畜无害、纯情无比的样子，就算是个哑巴，又怎么可能是省油的灯？

这完全是一场烽火戏诸侯为博美人一笑性质的婚礼，偏偏美人还真吃这一套，笑得沉鱼落雁无滋味、闭月羞花失颜色，怀着满心诚恳敬酒敬得无比认真，也不知是端着样子还是真傻。反倒是被敬者不敢造次，按旧社会说法这是周家的主母，是没有人敢失礼的，只好硬着头皮喝下比主母多一倍的酒。

肾上镶了八个胆子也不敢闹周老爷子的洞房。婚礼结束后新组建的一家三口回到了城郊周家偌大的宅邸。周九良一般都是住在学校，很少回家里，但这次他在喜宴上喝酒喝多了，散席时宿舍也宵禁了，所以迷迷糊糊地坐车回了家钻进陌生的自己的房间倒头就就睡，回荡在走廊里的旖旎一丁点儿也没听见。

隔天周九良到日上三竿才醒，宿醉的感觉并不好受，他皱着眉头眯缝着眼打着哈欠挠着仿佛万古不变的小卷发出了房间，因为实在不熟悉家里的地形，所以找了半天才找到二层的小厨房在哪里。他从冰箱里拿了水漱漱嘴，然后喝了两口，才感觉意识清醒了些，张开眼看窗台阳光明媚，白色大理石地砖在阳关下熠熠生辉，心情好了点儿。

有一个同样摇摇晃晃睡眼惺忪的人影也跟着他走进了小厨房，却好像没注意到他，自顾自地打开冰箱找水。周九良一回头就被这人大白T恤下两条光溜溜的玉腿晃了眼睛，走近一看才发现是昨天刚跻身的自己的小妈孟鹤堂。那人细胳膊细腿，全身上下只穿着一件白T恤勉强盖过屁股，雪白皮肤上纵横着深深浅浅的红痕，就连脖子后面腺体上的牙印都是新鲜的。

呦，这才刚标记啊，老头子还真能忍。周九良心里嗤笑。

孟鹤堂跟三年没喝水似地咕咚咕咚往肚子里灌水，完全没注意到后面还站着个人。周九良感觉自己走也不是，不走也不是，考虑好久还是决定去打个招呼，毕竟将来都是同住一个屋檐下的人了。这样想着周九良前进两步，正准备拍拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，孟鹤堂却突然转过身来了。

孟鹤堂被他吓了一大跳，眼睛跟受惊的兔子一样瞪大了，手里的水杯也掉到了地上，水撒了一地。他下意识要跑，结果腰酸腿软一跨步就在地上滑了一跤。周九良眼疾手快扶住了他，孟鹤堂像颗小毛球一样撞进了他怀里，撞了周九良一怀浓香。

周九良傻了眼，孟鹤堂却瞬间反应过来，赶紧从他怀里跳了出去，离得八丈远。他不会说话，小脸涨得通红，大眼睛里满是惊慌和歉意，手忙脚乱地比着手语道“对不起”、“你没事吧”，最终还是等不及周九良回答就逃也似地捂着脸跑出了小厨房。

周九良在原地发呆，鼻翼环绕着久久不散的香气，除了他熟悉的竹香，更多的是他很陌生的一种花香。他想这花香大概就是孟鹤堂的信息素，很像桂花和黄蝉，却比桂花清冽，比黄蝉幽静，周九良想了好一会儿才想出来，原来是兰花香。

方才孟鹤堂撞进他怀里而后赧红了脸欲哭无泪的模样还历历在目，有那么一刻撞散了他之前心里头龌龊猜疑的小九九。

真可谓……俗世居美人，空谷出幽兰呐。


	2. 【2】

归结了一遍自己前二十五年的人生，孟鹤堂觉得自己应该是挺惨的。

他出生在东北乡村里一个并不富裕的家庭，呱呱落地时上头有两个Omega姐姐。爹娘重男轻女、重乾轻坤，好不容易生出个大胖小子，结果却是个坤阴，将来还是要嫁人的。孟鹤堂让爹娘失望至极伤透了心，连名字都是抱出医院时随手施舍路边乞丐两个钱让那个瞎眼老头子起的，那老头子神神道道说将来这孩子必大富大贵可爹娘只是冷笑两声没当回事儿。

爹娘把孟鹤堂抱回家，又在计划生育委员会的眼皮子底下躲来躲去，没两三年再次生下一个孩子。这回终于是个乾元男孩儿，把爹娘高兴坏了，看着家里单薄的积蓄竟也能笑出声来。

最小的弟弟是家里的宠儿，好吃好喝全都先紧着他，而孟鹤堂和两个姐姐却是像捡来的一样，饭吃不好衣穿不暖，时不时还跟着懦弱受气的母亲一同遭父亲的毒打。孟鹤堂的两个姐姐还行，年纪比较大了，爹娘指着她俩出门子带回来点儿彩礼钱，只有孟鹤堂夹在中间惨上加惨。孟鹤堂五岁那年高烧三天三夜就是不退，爹娘不舍得带他去县里的好医院，连村里的卫生院都嫌贵，随便去个诊所抓了些药就喂给了孩子，没想到孩子烧是退了，可是却怎么也说不出话来了，这才赶紧带着上医院。上上下下检查一遍，医生摇摇头，说没治了。

孟鹤堂从此变成了个哑巴。家里人更不待见他了。

孟鹤堂两个姐姐出嫁后，家里的经济条件稍微好了些，院子里也盖了两层小楼。爹娘不舍得给孟鹤堂花钱，孟鹤堂又是个哑巴，上学还晚，学习上跟同龄的健康孩子没法儿比，于是两口子勉强供他到十七岁初中毕业就不让他读了，给他谋婆家。孟鹤堂不服气，一咬牙一跺脚转头考上了个艺术学院学跳舞，爹娘两口子估计也是意识到自己这些年对儿子亏欠太多，可能也是唯一一次，他们同意孟鹤堂去县城里学跳舞。

孟鹤堂孤零零一个人来到城市，兜里钱少得可怜，但脸上还是挂着大大的笑容，打小人家都夸他笑起来好看，跟从来没受过苦似的甜。他在学校里一心一意学跳舞，一直想着什么时候学成了就在城市里找个工作干表演或教跳舞，再也不回家了。

他美好的期望一直到他十八岁遇到了一个就此改变他命运的人时，完全变了。

他陷入了爱情。

对方是个Alpha，瘦瘦高高的长得还不赖，喜欢留点儿小胡子。在他学跳舞的艺术学校的旁边一所大学里学软件工程，家里有个小公司，有钱，至少对于孟鹤堂来说已经是高不可攀的经济条件。他们在孟鹤堂学校的舞蹈团到隔壁大学联谊表演的时候认识，Alpha对台上的孟鹤堂一见钟情，就此展开了疯狂的求爱。

一开始孟鹤堂是不在意的，他知道自己长得好看，但终归是个哑巴还没钱，根本不相信对方的爱意，认为他过了新鲜劲儿就会放弃了，可没想到对方一连两个个月每天早上准时送早饭到他宿舍楼下陪他去教室，每天晚上又准时到教室接他送他回家。孟鹤堂从小到大何曾遇到过这样贴心的照顾与执着的追求，终于在一个下着大雨的傍晚扑进了撑着伞等在教学楼外的男人的怀里，答应了他。

他们的爱情热烈如火，恨不得时时刻刻黏在一起，随着时间的推进不断升温。男友虽然有钱但是稍微有些抠门，他不怎么送孟鹤堂礼物也不带他去什么高档的消费场所，但是他为了孟鹤堂半个月学会了手语，一口一个“孟孟”叫着，在生活里把他当成个宝儿宠着。

孟鹤堂第一次体会到爱情的甜蜜，他本来就性格温吞，对人包容习惯顺从。在他眼里对方根本没有缺点，他们在一起的时候孟鹤堂感觉自己都快融化了，那时候，要孟鹤堂死在对方怀里他都愿意。

但是好景不长，他们恩爱了两年之后，男友毕业了，家里给他找了个生意上的朋友的女儿让他结婚。男友自然是不同意的，一气之下把孟鹤堂带回了家见父母。那一天孟鹤堂战战兢兢地看尽了脸色。

男友家的父母当然是依旧不同意，理由很简单，无非是因为孟鹤堂是个哑巴还没钱。孟鹤堂的爹娘也不同意，他们觉得那有钱人不过是跟孟鹤堂玩玩而已，于是给孟鹤堂另找了一户人家，要他毕业之后就嫁过去。

眼睁睁棒打了鸳鸯啊，两个苦命的爱人暂且分了手，可仍然保持着联系并敷衍着两边父母爹娘，各自的婚事一拖再拖。孟鹤堂二十二岁那年毕业前两个月，一天半夜，男友突然红着眼睛提着一个行李箱来找他，说自己的朋友在S市给他提供了一个投资机会问他愿不愿意跟自己私奔，去大城市里两个人更好地生活。孟鹤堂整颗心脏和整个脑子都被丧失理智的爱意占领了，哭着收拾行李连夜跟着男友去了S市，与故土亲人不告而别。

初到S市的第一个晚上，孟鹤堂就把自己的身子给了男友，还没有领结婚证就完成了标记，而孟鹤堂自觉无怨无悔。那一段日子他们过得非常幸福，S市繁华无比、车水马龙，是他们那个小县城根本无法企及的。男友在市中心租了一个漂亮的公寓，每天带他去餐馆吃他从来没见过的精致无比的菜肴，带他去看电影去逛商城去游乐园，雄心勃勃地在床上跟他畅想了无数个美好的理想蓝图，信誓旦旦地深情道孟孟我会对你的一辈子负责，我一定能赚到很多很多钱，咱们很快就能过上无忧无虑的生活。

孟鹤堂被甜蜜的爱情冲昏了头，他毫无保留地相信了男友的每一句话。

然而很快，他们的梦想破灭了。在孟鹤堂二十三岁那年年底，男友所谓的那个朋友卷了所有投资的钱跑了路，报了警才发现是个跨国际的大案子，钱追不追得回来还未可知。

男友的精神一下子就垮了，他似乎从来没过过没有钱的生活，连找工作都不太会。两人用剩下的积蓄勉强过了半年，男友第一个受不了了，他背着孟鹤堂回去找了父母，父母扇了他两个巴掌然后原谅了他，条件是他必须永远离开孟鹤堂然后跟朋友的女儿结婚，否则就断绝关系逐出家门。

男友痛苦万分，回来后就跟孟鹤堂摊了牌。孟鹤堂抱着男友的头哭得撕心裂肺，最终还是善良地选择了放手，自始至终从未提过自己一年多前就已经被学校开除并与爹娘决裂的事情。他觉得这是他最后的尊严。

他们做手术解除标记的前一天还在床上抵死缠绵了一夜。第二天手术后，孟鹤堂虚弱地歪在沙发上看着与自己纠缠了六年多的男友拖着行李箱离开了公寓，闭上已经哭得刺痛的眼睛流着泪胡思乱想——他们到底还是没挺过七年之痒。

孟鹤堂衣衫未退在沙发上睡了一天一夜，隔天早晨被一阵暴躁的敲门声吵醒，挣扎着起身开门发现门外站的是房东。气急败坏的房东把合同砸在他脸上，他这才知道这间高档公寓的房租贵到惊人并且他们已经拖欠了五个月的房租，而合同上签的却是他孟鹤堂的名字。

孟鹤堂盯着合同书脑袋里嗡嗡响，脖子后面解除标记的手术留下的伤痕还在隐隐作痛，面前房东指着他的鼻子破口大骂，说两个星期之内再一分钱房租都交不起就等着打官司去坐牢吧，然后摔门而出。孟鹤堂腿一软跪坐在地。

他赶紧翻出手机，扔掉最后的尊严打电话给男友，发现已经是空号，震惊无比地又打开微信通讯录什么的，却发现男友已经删除了与他所有的联络方式。孟鹤堂大脑一片空白，筛查着所有能提供帮助的亲戚朋友，绝望的是一个也没有。

孟鹤堂快要崩溃了，他拖着疲惫不堪的身体定了车票回去家乡东北，硬着头皮来到家门口却发现家里大门紧锁，问过邻居才知道，原来他的父母家人早在一年前就搬走了，没有告诉他搬去了哪里，而拨打的号码也都是空号。

他几乎身无分文，又背着几乎无法偿还的债务被整个世界抛弃了。

坐在返程的列车上孟鹤堂躲在卫生间失声痛哭。

可怜的小哑巴，是被上天遗弃的孩子，积累了满腔的痛苦都说不出口，就连哭都哭不出声音。

孟鹤堂回到家，用被子把自己全身包裹起来昏睡了一晚。清晨天还未亮他就起来了，拿着刀在浴缸前发呆两小时也没敢下去手。

他想活着。最原始的求生本能使他扔掉了刀，孤立无援的丧失感突然使他坚强，使他义无反顾，他从地上爬起来，洗漱吃饭，把自己收拾好，穿上自己衣柜里最好的几件衣服，出门去找工作。

他没有文凭，在人才济济的大都市很难找到工作，在S市连一个服务生都要求高中以上学识。他不会说话，连最低廉的服务业都做不来。他急需要钱，清洁卫生之类的工作解决不了他的燃眉之急。

他在灯红酒绿的街头怅然地对着精美的橱窗出神，从玻璃的倒映上看到自己的面容。他真的很好看，大眼睛双眼皮，樱桃嘴芙蓉面，在艺术学院时他所有的老师都夸他，说他如果会说话可以去当明星，单论姿色都能红。

对，他还有这一副美丽的皮囊，他还会跳舞。孟鹤堂灵机一动，忽然红了脸。不，他不做那种事，他只去跳舞。

这样想着，孟鹤堂深吸一口气，按下加速的心跳，按照记忆中的位置走去。

那是S市最大的一家夜总会，前男友带他去玩过一次。对方兴致勃勃而他并不喜欢哪里，甚至厌恶，只大概记住了位置。

他的房东每天都会发给他一条催促短信，他不能再等了。


	3. 【3】

夜幕还未降临，夜总会尚是冷冷清清的，推着豪华沉重的旋转门走进去，金光闪闪的柜台上浓妆艳抹的前台小姐穿着黑色小西服，打着哈欠百无聊赖得玩手机，见他来了只是抬起眼皮淡淡扫了他一眼。

“额……”孟鹤堂紧张地发出一点声音，然后手足无措地比划几下，看到前台小姐深深皱起眉头才意识到人家根本看不懂手语。脑袋当机了一会儿，摸到了自己的手机，连忙翻出来打开写字板，把字体设置到最大。

——我是来应聘的。孟鹤堂恭恭敬敬把手机举给她看。

“应聘什么？”前台小姐挑了挑眉毛。

——应聘跳舞。孟鹤堂吞咽了一下。

前台小姐稍微睁大了眼睛，这才认真起来把他上上下下打量了一遍，眼睛一亮而意味深长。

她打了个电话，然后抬起一根长指甲指指楼梯后面的一条走廊：“去110室找我们经理。”

孟鹤堂双手合十颔首点头冲她道谢，然后迈进走廊推门进了110室。

房间里流光溢彩，装潢很暴发户。孟鹤堂诚惶诚恐地走过光可鉴人的黑色地砖，来到那个经理宽大的棕木办公桌前。

经理是个大腹便便的中年男人，头发已经稀疏了，却还固执地梳着分头。他旁边站着个胸器逼人一看就很假的女秘书，鲜红套装，脸上横着一架墨镜。

经理脸上一副愁容，肥胖的双颊没让他看起来有什么富态，反而有一种肾虚的感觉。他转着小眼睛端详了一番孟鹤堂，手指点了点桌面，示意办公桌前黑色的真皮椅子：“坐。”

孟鹤堂一刻也不敢耽搁，赶紧坐下。女秘书给他倒了一杯水，他也不敢碰，眨巴着大眼睛看着经理。

经理点燃一支烟：“你说你是来应聘跳舞的？”

孟鹤堂点点头。

经理吸了一口烟，吐出：“你会吗？跳我们这里的舞？”

孟鹤堂脸有点发热，镇静下来掏出手机打字，尽量使自己的手不颤抖。

——我在XX音乐学院学过四年专业舞蹈。

经理嗤之以鼻，笑了两声。

他隔着办公桌打量这个年轻人，长得好看还精神，细腰长腿肩膀厚实，一看就是会跳舞的。来这种地方跳舞一见面就报出自己专业，大概是个雏儿，涉世未深，刚一迈步就快掉进社会的大染缸里了。

经理又吸了一口烟，冲着孟鹤堂的方向吐了出去。孟鹤堂讨厌烟味儿，但不敢抗议，也不敢躲不敢抬手打散经理的烟气，咬住下唇满脸期待地望着经理。

经理被他看得有点不好意思，叹了一口气：“很抱歉，我们这里的舞者名额已经满了……”

还没等经理说完，孟鹤堂就如临大敌一般飞快地打字。

——我能跳舞，只要给我一天准备，我什么舞都可以跳，求求你。

孟鹤堂双手合十向经理拜上一拜，皱着眉头快哭出来了。

——求求你，我真的很需要钱。

经理没有回答，静静地吸烟，看着年轻人哀愁的俊脸隔着朦胧的白雾分外楚楚可怜。

“你很需要钱？”经理掐着烟，慢悠悠地问道。

孟鹤堂赶紧点头。

“欠债了吧？”

孟鹤堂在桌子底下扣着食指，颔首低眉，慢慢点了点头。

经理又仔细打量了他一遍。年轻人不施粉黛，姿色已经在他手里的人里面拔尖，尤其那双大眼睛，简直就是天生为撒娇生的，委屈巴巴看人一眼，再硬的心也软了。

“身份证拿来看一下。”

孟鹤堂乖乖掏出身份证，双手奉上。

经理眯着眼睛看看身份证，又看看孟鹤堂，与照片上小伙子的卷发刘海和明亮杏眼都如出一辙。

“二十四了？”还真看不出来，长得很显幼跟高中生一样。

孟鹤堂点点头。

“你是个Omega？”

孟鹤堂又点点头。

需要钱……经理歪脑筋一动，笑了起来。赚钱的门道这里有很多，跳舞只能排中档。

他把烟掐了，烟屁股摁灭在水晶烟灰缸里。搓搓手，玩味地盯着年轻人的面孔：“如果你急着用钱，我这里有个工作，以你的资质赚得会比跳舞多多了。”

经理笑出一口黄牙，压低了声音：“……保证你享受着就把钱赚了。”

“享受”二字说得极尽暧昧，孟鹤堂一听就明白了，小脸腾就红了。他本来脸皮薄就容易脸红，现下苹果肌红彤彤，连耳根都红透了。

女秘书一张红唇笑得跟用刀划个口子一样。

孟鹤堂又是摇头又是摆手，眼眶都急红了，打字时差点抓不住手机。

——我不做那个。求你了，我只跳舞，我什么都能跳。

经理靠在椅背上把女秘书叫过来耳语。

“爵士舞会吗？”

——会。

“钢管舞能跳吗？”

孟鹤堂咬咬牙。

——能。

“那脱衣舞呢？脱干净那种。”

孟鹤堂懵了，两只眼像警惕的兔子那样睁大了放空，小嘴半张。手里攥着手机好半天没打下字去。

经理同女秘书抿嘴笑，然后挥挥手，示意当自己没说。

“这样吧，我也是可怜你，你要把握好机会。”经理从女秘书怀里拿了个合同文件夹，放到孟鹤堂面前，“明天晚上我们有个异装化妆舞会，比较隆重，正缺人。”

孟鹤堂接过合同仔细翻阅。合同书非常专业详尽，不愧是S市活得最久的夜总会。

“也就是穿个裙子上去扭扭。一会儿你跟她去后台见见领舞，展示展示你跳得怎么样。”经理指了指女秘书，“我只给你一天的时间熟悉。跳得好我让你当副领舞，跳一晚上从晚九点到凌晨三点半，一次挣两千，怎么样？”

孟鹤堂的眼睛跟微波炉提示灯似的“叮”一下就亮了，脑子里小算盘打得飞快。他欠的房租不少，对他来说已经是天文数字，跳舞一晚上两千实属极大的诱惑。

他当机立断答应下来，跟着女秘书走了。

舞蹈并不难，动作也很简单。他不会说话，沟通困难，多年来锻炼得听力比一般人敏锐，对音乐感受度很高，身体也协调，是老天爷赏饭吃干跳舞这一行业，在学校时就很出类拔萃。不过是搔首弄姿，在舞蹈专业生眼里里是个人有身材就能跳。孟鹤堂很自信，他有身材有脸蛋，只要豁得出去就行。孟鹤堂动了那么两下，领舞一眼就看出来他是专业又有天赋，拍巴掌连连夸他，让他做了副领舞。

回到家时才晚上十一点四十，他好好地洗了个澡，喝了一杯热牛奶，早早地躺在床上，把手机里男朋友的联系方式全部删除，然后一张一张地删照片，删到泪水从眼角流进头发里再浸湿了枕头才全部删完。用纸巾把眼泪擦干，然后草草地把枕头翻一个面重新躺下，心里盘算着如果能在夜总会长期干下去，就去夜总会旁边租一个宿舍，那边的房价差不多是S市最低的。在夜总会跳舞算不得什么光鲜的职业，但最起码能还得上债，养活自己，这就够了，这就算是完成了自己一直以来的目的，再也不用回家了。

孟鹤堂抱着被子把脸埋进柔软的布料里，只露出两只眼睛眨巴眨巴，毫无困意，心跳得厉害，对未来充满了迷茫，只好一遍遍安慰自己没事的没事的，一切都会好起来的。他一向是很容易满足的人，什么样的苦日子都过来了，大概是这几天睡得太多再加上大悲大喜得太快，所以才有些兴奋地睡不着觉。他一边盯着未拉上窗帘的窗子里微茫的星光，一边不自觉地回忆起从前男友伏在自己耳边轻声说的情话，抱着脑袋边另一个枕头又哭了一次，哭着哭着就睡着了。

没事的没事的，一切都会好起来的。

再没有什么可失去的了。

周老爷子傍晚六点钟从公司里出来，九点钟钻进夜总会等着时机，直到凌晨一点钟才得知那个该死的胆敢在他地盘上私售白fen的王八羔子的下落。

周老爷子涉黑，但du品从不在自己的地盘卖，这些年也一直在往海外兜售，打算彻底断了国内的运营线。自从周九良决定在国内发展，老爷子是铁了心要死在国内了，中华的种儿中华的根要扎在中华的土里。周家政界的势力还在上升期，酒肉生意可以做，但敏感领域绝对不能出岔子。

而最近偏偏有个不识好歹的家伙不认得这里的地头蛇，踩着周老爷子的头干缺德买卖。周老爷子打今天早晨一睁眼就接到消息，气得牙根痒痒，二话不说就召集人手倾巢而出，这么短的时间内能调动的基本上都是年轻人，不过处理个小贼倒也绰绰有余了。这帮年轻人分了小组在S市各个角落地毯式搜索，其中A组在S市的“红灯区”像耗子似地窜来窜去一个晚上，终于捉到那王八羔子的狐狸尾巴。

讯息传到周老爷子的耳朵里时，老爷子正被夜总会参加异装化妆舞会的人们包围着。他和一伙小弟霸占了一圈黑色的真皮沙发，水晶帘隔开了他们和狂欢的人群，外边音乐如浪人群如潮，里头黑衣如鸦气氛如冰，经理在最外面点头哈腰亲自服侍着，服务员轻易不敢进来说话。

周老爷子看着眼前波光粼粼的水晶帘和地板连着墙砖与天花板一个颜色的大理石黑，还有五光十色到处乱转的彩灯……每一项都俗不可耐，深觉自己不应该属于这里。虽然他也自嘲地明白他这不过是乌鸦站在煤堆上，看得见别人黑，看不见自己黑。

参加这舞会的客人有两种，一种是也换了装去跳舞的，还有一种就是跟老爷子一个样子坐在一旁当大爷寻芳觅艳的。风尘仆仆挤进来的传话小弟凑到周老爷子耳边说完话，周老爷子只是含糊地应了一声，发了条短信，然后让大家继续等。那王八羔子从境外来，手里也有人，都是大鱼，须要驱赶到一个走投无路的地方才能收网，这需要时间。

等到凌晨三点，舞会的人群不似两个小时之前那么爆满，但依旧热闹，音乐狂卷。有几个小弟耐不住性开始躁动，被周老爷子一个清嗓骇了下去，水晶帘内依旧保持着与世隔绝的凝结状态。

周老爷子非常有耐心，可并不完全为了逮住那个肆意妄为的小贼，而是因为他有了个意外的收获。

他已经盯着面前舞台上的一个dancer看了两个小时了，几乎目不转睛。

那个dancer穿着女装，无疑是个男孩。上身是一件黑西服上衣，可以隐约看到里面只穿了条毫无作用的黑丝抹胸，以至于让他上半身差不多是真空的，消瘦苍白的腰间细肉随着他的舞动从衣服的缝隙中露出来，虽然没露出什么关键部位，但那隐隐绰绰的滋味已堪称春光乍泄。

他个头不高，比例极好，身材性感。下半身只穿着一件刚过腿根的黑色短纱裙，纱裙上还点缀着亮片，在他摆胯时晃动着，闪闪发光吸人眼球，使人无法不将注意力放在他的细腰上。最为扎眼的是裙下的一双玉腿，颀长白皙。不管有多细多长，但那一看就不是女人的腿，不是一般人的腿，而是男人的腿，是舞者的腿。筋肉的线条流畅、柔韧，又不过分健壮而失了美感，不多不少、均匀有致地附着在骨头上，是造物主的杰作，轻而易举就勾起人最原始的欲望。

他带着一头波浪长假发，脸上化了些妆，凌乱刘海下红唇微启眉宇柔美，时不时因为台下人的口哨和呼唤而睁大眼睛，睐以妩媚的目光，皓齿咬住红艳的下唇，笑得纯真无邪，只是配上那一身放荡的穿着，徒令人血脉贲张。

他很会跳，也很会扭——他儿子那句话怎么说来着？静若处子，动若脱兔。那个dancer随着震颤耳膜的鼓点舞动，每一下都撞击在节奏上，身段浪得像条银蛇，殊不知自己的一举一动都被隐在暗处的猎人纳入眼底。他将莹白的双手放在自己的胸膛上，做作地滑下去按住西服的的扣子，却只以迅雷不及掩耳之势解开后又重新系上，让雪白的肚腹一闪而过，激起台下人群一阵不小的波澜。有几个胆大的流氓大叫着要他脱光，他却顽皮地一笑抚上自己腰胯，上身跟着手蹲下一路摸到纤细的足踝再折返上去滑过翘臀，然后带着台下客人兴奋的呼声躲到领舞后面去了。他的赤着脚踩着舞台上闪动的光斑，他的脚真白真小，每一脚都踩在周老爷子的心窝里。

猎人口干舌燥，眼底泛起血色。那只困扰他大半夜的狐狸忽然没那么重要了。

又一曲终了，台上所有的dancer迎着客人激动地丢上来的各种东西谢幕下去休息。周老爷子看着那个诱惑了自己两个小时的妖精欢快地撒丫子跑回了后台，叫过来一边的某个小弟，让他通知经理把黑短裙的dancer带过来。

周老爷子啧啧嘴，眯起眼睛回味方才扭动在他眼前的杨柳腰和大白腿。他久居风尘里、常逛烟花巷，所到之处的美人都争着抢着胁肩谄笑地簇拥上来，大多是满身香甜得过了头的Omega，不管男女无不是纤细柔软不禁干的身量。一身水腻绵软的白肉，哪里有舞者的手感呢？


	4. 【4】

孟鹤堂刚下了台，拽下乱成拖把的假发还没来得及换衣服就被半强硬地挟走了。

来的人年纪轻轻神态冷漠，面无表情地把他堵在门口，说什么“我们周爷要见你”就要拉着他走。周爷？这一听就非常黑社会的称呼让孟鹤堂一下子就傻了。他才第一天上班什么时候惹上黑社会了？下意识挣脱，跟在年轻人身后的经理见状立刻过来牢牢地钳住他的双肩，笑得满脸油光，毫无可信度地安慰他说没关系别害怕你跟我来一趟有点儿事情找你就不由分说地把他往外拖。孟鹤堂啊啊呀呀说不出话，急得眼眶都红了，挣扎也挣扎不出。被连拉带拽带回迪厅时他完全想不通自己做错了什么，明明还有不到半小时他的工作就结束了他就可以打卡拿钱走人了，为什么偏偏在这时遇上麻烦？

被推进水晶帘时孟鹤堂跌了个踉跄，一抬头就看见好几双冷酷无情的眼睛齐刷刷看着自己，吓得他本就因为疲累而发白的脸颊更白了，战战兢兢的立在原地，双手无处安放，身上还穿着真空西服超短裙。面对一众人等冷漠的视jian手里只拎着刚摘下来的假发，勉强挡在双腿中间，孟鹤堂只觉面红耳赤，通风扇吹得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，心里叫苦不迭。

那些年轻人们或站或坐，社会气质都写在了脸上，有的窃窃私语有的默默无声，只是目光都集中在孟鹤堂身上。孟鹤堂赶紧低下头不敢再抬头，余光粗略扫了一圈儿注意到自己正对面的沙发中间坐着个头发灰白的瘦老头儿——大概就是方才所说的“周爷”了。这老头儿穿着黑色马甲长裤银色长风衣配银色领带，脸上带着一架墨镜，打扮得倒是气派有范儿，一只胳膊搭在沙发背上面对着他，看起来十分放松闲适。只是孟鹤堂实在不明白他为什么要戴墨镜，特别像两个空洞的黑窟窿，本来夜总会里光线就不亮，也不晓得看不看得见路……

骤然袭来的恐惧使孟鹤堂脑子混乱，精神麻木，开始胡思乱想。

周老爷子从上到下、从下到上又细致地把孟鹤堂打量了一遍。这个小伙子比他想象得长得还要年轻，满脸胶原蛋白没上什么底妆，此时汗涔涔的也几乎掉干净了，而底下的皮肤却跟化了妆一样白嫩。卷发刘海软软地贴在额头上，细眉绞在一起，一双大眼睛瞪得老大，低着头抬起眼的动作更是让这双眼睛显得更大、更楚楚可怜，像一只受惊的兔子，随时准备抓住机会逃跑。他瑟瑟发抖地攥着自己的假发挡在身前却根本挡不住自己那双诱人的腿，可爱的耳尖跟苹果肌都红润喜人，看模样还是个涉世未深的孩子……这让周老爷子怀疑起自己之前判断——这孩子大概不是出来卖的。

“你叫什么名字？”周老爷子问道。

孟鹤堂一愣，顾不上捂腿了，往自己身侧一掏发现自己穿的裙子根本没带手机，僵硬地环视一周。

有个穿卫衣的男孩看了看他，疑惑道：“雏女支？”

毕竟他看上去不过十七八的样子。

雏鸡？孟鹤堂脑袋已经乱了，他没听懂对方什么意思，木着眼睛只记起以前听相声里面演员背报菜名，什么蒸羊羔、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭、烧雏鸡、烧子鹅……

孟鹤堂很茫然。对着我喊什么烧雏鸡，他饿了吗？

另一个带金链子的小弟不耐烦地吼道：“问你话呢！你叫什么名字？”

孟鹤堂冷不丁被这么一吼快吓哭了，张开嘴“啊、啊”两声，手忙脚乱地比划，一看周围没一个人看得懂，泪意登时翻涌成浪。

年轻人好看的小脸皱在一起，周老爷子眼尖地看出来他在比手语。

——对不起、我不会说话、我什么都没做……

周老爷子开口：“你是不是不会说话？”

孟鹤堂一听，立刻像见了救世主一样兴奋激动起来，疯狂点头，完全忘了眼前这个老头儿就是把他强扭过来的罪魁祸首。

周老爷子被孟鹤堂这种纯真的反应逗笑了，可能是年纪大了，无端生出一股怜爱，微笑着，和蔼可亲地踢了坐在旁边的小弟一脚让他起来，然后拍拍沙发：“别怕，过来坐。我不会为难你。”

孟鹤堂吞咽了一下，见身边的小弟们在老大发话后都不敢再凶巴巴地看他，一咬牙一狠心，抬脚走到周爷身边坐下。伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，豁出去了！

他小心翼翼地坐下，腰板挺得笔直，十分乖巧听话。周老爷子越看越喜欢，把茶几上的六棱玻璃杯里的酒倒了，亲自给他斟了一杯矿泉水，斟水还不忘拿矿泉水涮一涮。

孟鹤堂恭敬地双手接过水，没喝，捧着放在大腿上，双腿紧紧并拢，如坐针毡地等着老爷子的下文。

两条堪称极品的白腿，膝头微红，在黑裙和黑皮沙发的衬托下更加耀眼，像两支从黑色淤泥里的生长出来的藕。两只小巧的脚则是两个荷尖粉红的白色莲苞。

周老爷子摘掉墨镜，慈眉善目的跟他比手语。

——你叫什么名字？

见这个周爷笑得一脸和善，丹凤眼笑出几条柔软的笑纹，而且还会手语，可把孟鹤堂给惊喜到了。哪有黑社会老大能笑得这么温柔还会手语的呢？说不定自己错怪人家了。刚从惊愕里逃出来又一脚跌进温柔乡的孟鹤堂轻易就被老头子的外表骗了。也回了一个甜甜地笑，连比划带写字地把自己名字告诉了他，其间夹杂的不成调的音节让他像个咿呀学语的小孩子一样可爱。

——你的名字真好听。

周老爷子笑得满脸褶子，他也想不明白为什么自己这么开心，他看着孟鹤堂被夸后害羞地低下头别自己耳朵上的碎发感觉到久违的心动。

——你多大了？

——快二十五了。

——你在这里跳舞跳多久了？你做……

周老爷子不知道卖那玩意儿的手语怎么比，挠了挠头，圈起左手拇指和食指，用右手食指捅进去，模拟了个性jiao的动作。

孟鹤堂明白了，小脸瞬间熟透了，又是摇头又是摆手双重否认，结结巴巴地比划说自己是外地人今晚是第一次在这里跳舞。

——为什么在这里跳舞？

不怪孟鹤堂单纯，他实在是太痛苦太委屈了，而面前的周爷始终温和地冲他笑着，带着长者特有的体谅与宠溺，让他一下子就沦陷了。他将自己与前男友的事情倾肠倒肚，说到伤心处禁不住流下眼泪，连呼吸都颤抖了。周老爷子哪里遇见过这个，看上去竟完全不像假的，弄得他年老的心里又酸又甜，像吃了不熟的桑葚。

水晶帘里年轻的小弟们略显尴尬，默默走开了一大半，剩下的不是闭目养神就是玩手机，都不敢去干涉两个用手语聊得热火朝天的人。周老爷子用手揩去孟鹤堂眼角的泪，说实话他是有点儿洁癖的，可不知道为什么忍不住去触碰眼前这个脆弱的小人儿，还握了握孟鹤堂的手，特别小，爱不能释。

周老爷子把一口未动的水从他手里拿走，用掌心温暖对方冰凉的手背，顺便呼噜一把自己垂涎许久的白腿，然后温声细语地安慰他一切都会好起来的，把身上的风衣脱下来披在他身上。孟鹤堂擦干眼泪，满脸诚恳地道谢，吸着鼻子裹紧身上带着好闻香水味儿的风衣。发泄完情绪的他看着眼里都是心痛的周爷，忽然新生疑惑。

他当然还是知道这个老头儿是道上的一位爷，这就更让他疑惑自己为什么会得到这位周爷的垂怜。

也许是因为可怜他吧。孟鹤堂看看自己身上——哭得一团乱的脸、滑稽暴露的女装、倒霉不幸的遭遇……脚上都没穿鞋，寒酸地交叠在一起磨蹭，脚底板上沾满了灰。确实很可怜，怒其不争哀其不幸的可怜。

孟鹤堂轻轻叹了一口气。罢了，能让人可怜也算自己的本事。

老爷子后来果真没有为难他，还把风衣留给了他。临走时摘下自己小指上的一枚金戒指递给他。孟鹤堂自然不敢要，连连摆手，却被硬塞在手里。

不是送给你。我过两天还会来找你要回来。周老爷子笑眯眯地说。你要帮我保管好。

孟鹤堂诚惶诚恐地答应下来，回去后仔细检查了一遍金戒指。没什么特别的，金料有些年头了，光滑的戒面上刻着一个小篆体的“周”字。

凌晨六点的曦光照在黑漆漆的枪管上，周老爷子不紧不慢地装上消音器，枪口抵上被按跪在地上发抖的人血红一片的头顶，“咔”地一下，那人形应声倒地。

周老爷子把枪递给身边的小弟。戴着手套的小弟用鸡皮布细细地将枪柄擦干净然后收起来。周老爷子摸着空无一物的小指，露出一个有了些温度的微笑。

“把这里清理干净，再把尸体弄得远一点儿的地方去。”周老爷子戴上墨镜和皮手套，往车上走去，“这条巷子离那个夜总会太近，别让警察干扰夜总会的生意。”

“是。”

孟鹤堂回家后过了两天搬进了夜总会的员工宿舍，一边生活一边还债。经理后来给他安排的工作都很轻松，不再需要他穿太过暴露的奇装异服，只是伴舞，平时做做服务生赚外快，收入并不太多，但还债和生活都足够了。

又过了两天孟鹤堂买夜宵时从路边捡了一只白猫。长毛的，眼睛一只蓝一只绿，小脸尖尖的，特别好看，应该是山东狮子猫。还特别乖，就是比较胆小，被孟鹤堂抱起来一直像鸵鸟一样顾头不顾腚地往孟鹤堂怀里钻。孟鹤堂心一软，就把猫抱回了宿舍。所幸宿舍只有四个人，除了他另外三个人因为排班问题也不常见面，他们并不介意，而且白猫怕人孟鹤堂不在宿舍时一般躲在他床底下不敢出来，所以便留下来了。

同事待他十分客气，经理也非常照顾，平日嘘寒问暖的，孟鹤堂隐隐约约觉得跟那位周爷有关。不过他不清楚这位周爷到底是什么样的存在，他也没敢问。

周老爷子后来如约又找到了他，要回了金戒指，作为交换地送了他一枚祖母绿的耳钉。孟鹤堂不认识这是什么宝石，耳钉的牌子在淘宝上也查不到，没拒绝成功被强迫着收下了。周老爷子提出来替他戴上，孟鹤堂便把耳朵凑过去。握枪从来不手抖的周老爷子在给孟鹤堂莹润的耳垂上戴耳钉时指尖颤抖不已，好久才戴上，又笑着问他为什么只有一个耳洞。孟鹤堂吐吐舌头说另一个一不小心长死了，怕疼就没再打。把周老爷子逗得笑出满脸褶子。

周老爷子后来经常来找孟鹤堂，坐在台下看他跳舞或找他聊天，开始是两周一次，很快变成一周两次、一周三次……他不对孟鹤堂有过多肢体上的接触，虽然老爷子看向他的眼里充满了年轻的渴望。周老爷子不提出要求，孟鹤堂也就装看不懂。他每次来都会给孟鹤堂带礼物，有时是鲜花或者巧克力，有时是手表、衣服等昂贵的东西，那些奢侈品孟鹤堂大部分都不认识，他收下来也不敢转手。他总觉得老爷子待他是玩玩，毕竟一见钟情、王子爱上灰姑娘的故事太俗套，而且对方又是个阅人无数的老头儿。等老头儿三分钟热度过了，他再把东西还回去，也不落什么人情。

随着周老爷子跟他见面的次数越来越多，送的东西的价值也越来越高，孟鹤堂隐隐有些不安，但他渐渐沉浸在老爷子对他的宠爱里——在他生命里从来没有人这么宠他，比热恋时的前男友更甚，而且老爷子又特别礼貌，像个电影里的英伦老绅士一样追求他。他们逐渐不满足于夜总会里的交际，老爷子开始约他去公园和广场散步。他们并肩走在一起，在阳光下、在月光下，他们连手都不牵，更没有拥抱、亲吻，他们有时甚至不交流，只是无声地走，偶尔相视一笑。

孟鹤堂的信息素是兰花。第一次知道的时候周老爷子有些哭笑不得。文人们的四君子中的两者竟在这样腌臜龌龊的地方相遇实在是一件啼笑皆非的事。

周老爷子也不明白自己究竟怎么了，他是个无肉不欢的人，可他跟孟鹤堂在一起时却被圣洁无比的纯爱浸透了。孟鹤堂年轻的肉体那么诱人，可他的欲望却厚积薄发。不管遇到什么烦心的事、怀着怎样糟糕的心情，只要一见到孟鹤堂就会被神奇地抚慰。孟鹤堂笑一笑，他的世界就充满了甜蜜芳香。

原来这就是那种所谓庸俗的爱情。周老爷子精神抖擞，像年轻了二十五岁——他多么希望自己年轻二十五岁，这样他就跟孟鹤堂一样大。孟鹤堂二十五岁，他也二十五岁，他们用二十五岁的心和身体恋爱。

他开始痛恨自己的年老——这时候他们正肩并着肩走在凌晨一点钟的河边。街道上空无一人，街道旁河面映着月光波光闪闪，孟鹤堂穿着一件小皮衣和一条肥腿的休闲裤，脚上一双漆皮的小靴子。他自己还是穿着风衣马甲白衬衫，没戴眼镜，小弟坐在车里在暗处保护他们，眼前只有满地夜色。

孟鹤堂双手插着兜走在他身边，不吵闹，很安静，微微颔首，脸上是他一贯羞赧内敛的可爱表情，大眼睛亮晶晶的。昏黄的路灯洒在他的头上、肩上，他俊俏的五官被罩上一层暧昧的毛茸茸的光芒，像个天使。

天使，来拯救他这个罪人的灵魂的天使。周老爷子偷偷地瞄着孟鹤堂，在心里感叹。孟鹤堂性格太软，太温柔，太单纯，太真诚，他初见他后就派人把他的身世翻了个底朝天，才知道孟鹤堂从没有跟他说过一次谎话。他有时候管不住嘴跟孟鹤堂谈起自己的亡妻，怕孟鹤堂对他有不好的印象，信口胡诌了几个虐恋故事，孟鹤堂全相信了，而且很容易热泪盈眶，抱着他安慰他节哀不要太难过亡妻也希望他幸福。

他们在空荡荡的街上走着，始终隔着半臂的距离，很近，又不近；很远，又不远。近到足够他心猿意马，远到足够他缠绵悱恻。

他们从一个路灯走到下一个路灯，从一个十字路口走到下一个十字路口，连对视都少有，孟鹤堂低着头，一直是周老爷子在偷瞄着孟鹤堂。周老爷子想不清楚自己为什么不敢正经八本地去看孟鹤堂，他只感觉到自己的卑微、衰老、丑陋、肮脏，可孟鹤堂从没有离开自己，他很乖顺地依赖在自己身旁。

一点半时周老爷子突然从侧面靠近了孟鹤堂，搂住他的细腰把他转过来一下子按在路灯上，金黄的光束融化了孟鹤堂的面容。周老爷子压下身体问他，他嗫嚅着张开了嘴。

这是一个黏黏糊糊的温热的吻。分开后孟鹤堂红着脸垂下眼扣着手指，周老爷子跟他面对面，久久无言。他们一样的呼吸，一样的心跳如雷。

周老爷子一只手撑在孟鹤堂耳边、身后的路灯杆上，舔了舔嘴唇，粗声粗气道：“我们……谈……那什么……现在年轻人怎么说来着？我们拍拖吧……？”

孟鹤堂紧张激动得快哭出来，他的心要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，胡乱地点点头，钻进老爷子并不宽阔的胸膛里，鼻子里都是老爷子清新的古龙水味儿。

周老爷子紧紧地搂着他的小情人。孟鹤堂撞进他怀里时像只控制不好力度的幼鹿，往他摧枯拉朽的身体里撞进年轻的生命，他薄如纸片的血肉根本就承受不来这样激昂美丽的力量。他撞疼了他的骨头，撞得他浑身都酸疼酸疼的。

他要是年轻二十五岁就好了。周老爷子穿着粗气，木讷地望着头顶刺眼的路灯。他二十五岁，他也二十五岁。

他要是二十五岁就好了。


	5. 【5】

孟鹤堂跟周老爷子谈恋爱之后，周老爷子也提出要帮他还剩下的房租，他拒绝了，甚至要把之前收到的礼物还回去。周老爷子一听便不敢再提了。他真的很宠孟鹤堂。

他们确定关系后也没有太大的进展。周老爷子时不时会带他去高档的餐厅或商场——他从不吝啬给孟鹤堂花钱，这点和孟鹤堂的前男友完全不一样。孟鹤堂了解了周氏财团，不过他沉住了气没有大惊小怪。他开始习惯接受周老爷子的礼物和约会——毕竟是躲不开的，不如好好享受。

还是那句话，惹人可怜也算他的本事。

周老爷子跟他求婚那天，他刚好还完房租。他值的前半夜的场子，九点来到后台准备，刚一上场整个迪厅的灯都亮了，照得灯火辉煌，他适应了强光往台下一看，惊讶地捂住了嘴。周老爷子在舞池里摆满了粉色的玫瑰花，从门口一直延伸到舞台，老爷子就在这片粉红的花海中笑嘻嘻地单膝落地，把一枚硕大的钻石戒指套在他无名指上。

他服了周老爷子了，也从周老爷子了。他前脚从夜总会辞了职，后脚就跟老爷子去了民政局。周老爷子跟他前男友一点儿也不一样，还没标记就跟他领了结婚证。他又犯了老毛病，订了婚之后对老爷子千依百顺，所幸老爷子也把他宠成心肝儿。他大大方方地把孟鹤堂接受给自己的儿子，介绍给亲戚、朋友、合作人……全世界，还给了他一个举世无双的婚礼。值了，孟鹤堂分不清自己对周老爷子是爱多一点儿还是感动多一点儿，但他觉得值了，这辈子就这样吧。

老爷子依照传统在新婚之夜完成了对他的标记，这时候孟鹤堂才发现老爷子是个披着羊皮的狼。体力不输年轻人，还是个技巧派，一看就是经验丰富，在床上把他折腾得欲仙欲死。即使持久力不够，不过也正合了孟鹤堂没有缠绵意。虽然他才二十五岁，但是他的心已经很累了，只要周老爷子满意就好。

搬进周家时他才知道周老爷子究竟有多有钱。周家在城郊有个庄园。庄园在孟鹤堂头脑中没有概念，他只感觉他们住的房子像个城堡。太大了，又大又空。他搬进庄园时除了捡来的那只白猫之外其他的都没带，身上穿着周老爷子买的衣服和鞋，耳朵上戴着周老爷子买的耳钉，无名指上是周老爷子送的钻戒，就连柳叶眉都是周老爷子给画的。

现在他也是周老爷子的了。

孟鹤堂认命了，毕竟这是一条不算差的命。

他的生活荣华富贵、平淡如水，唯一让他心里有点儿波澜的是周老爷子的独子，周九良。

他不知道该怎么跟这个只比他小五岁的继子相处。他有些怕周九良，也对他很感兴趣。

因为周九良是个奇怪的人。他像是从古代一个寒门书生家里穿越过来的。

周老爷子骨子里还是个风流的人，也许娶孟鹤堂过门真是一时兴起，一不小心被这个小哑巴水汪汪的大眼睛里如幼兔般的无辜纯情打动了，但日子长了便没了当初的热情。小哑巴好看是好看乖巧是乖巧，但到底说不出什么甜言蜜语来哄人，也翻不出什么花样，于是便稍稍有些腻了，到外面招惹花草去。

外头狂蜂浪蝶一波一波往身上扑，老爷子很快就看出来那些不过都是些俗脂艳粉。曾经沧海难为水，这时候就又念起小哑巴的清纯，屁颠屁颠回去同娇妻温存。如此反复，乐此不疲。

如果不是那双如出一辙的细长的丹凤眼，孟鹤堂是绝对不会相信性子这么活泼的一个周老爷子会有周九良这样一个性格如此沉闷寡淡的独子。周家这么有钱，他却没有一丁点儿有钱人、富二代的样子。烫了一头顶小钢丝球，长相清秀，眼神冷漠，日常淡泊恬澹，偶尔乖张假笑，对他这个仅仅年长五岁的小妈不冷不热的，跟他父亲的关系也寡情，好像跟整个世界都没什么牵挂。

孟鹤堂对他充满了善意的好奇。周九良究竟是经历了什么样人生才能把生活过得如此索然无味？

不提周九良，他的婚后生活还是很好的，周老爷子时常“出差”在外，周九良住校不怎么回家，孟鹤堂也乐得清闲，提前过上养老生活。周老爷子每次回家都会给他带礼物，很多，什么都有，衣服、手表、耳钉、鞋子……都是孟鹤堂不认识从淘宝上也不太能查到的牌子，一件比一件价值不菲，他每天换一身都用不了这么多，但老爷子还是不厌其烦地买给他。一半是因为愧疚，还有一半是宠爱和虚荣参半。

周老爷子心里明镜似的，他喜好风尘浪荡，但也知道那些不过是野鸡，精致的脸完美的身材不知注射了多少化学物质，活好耐玩但总归都是些拿不出手的垃圾货。只有孟鹤堂，虽然嘴上有残疾，但是面容俊秀，五官透着精灵，身姿矫健，性格还乖顺活泼，稍微捯饬一下，画个眉毛弄个头发，套上件小西服，搂着出入名流筵席，没有人不恭维他艳福不浅，放浪者更是恨不得眼珠子都要长在他怀中佳人的身上。

而孟鹤堂也安之若素、随遇而安。事实上他从来没指望过周老爷子能永远爱他，他甚至都不太确定现在的周老爷子对他有多爱，他只是机械般地在老爷子需要他的时候对他张开腿。毕竟对于这样一位有钱有势、风流成性的老爷子来说，认栽在一个随手捡来的小宠物身上实在是不可想象。并不是说上流人士都是人渣，只是环境造就人，从小享尽了荣华富贵、养尊处优长大，见过了各色珍奇和美人，自然不会太痴情于某一个具体的人物，不会有相守一生的执念。但他知道周老爷子是仁义的，至少有一些绅士风度，舍弃他时也不会不顾往日恩爱，随便施舍他一些抚恤都够他平平淡淡过好一生。

他没什么欲望，从没想过什么麻雀变凤凰。他一早就想好了，等以后从周家庄园里搬出去，他就去大学城开一间猫咖，养很多只猫，平平稳稳度过余生。

他喜欢猫，那种骄傲的小动物，它们撒起娇来那么可爱，有时候又对人爱搭不理，竟也不招人讨厌，反而人还要觍着脸凑上去，好吃好喝地哄着它，贴了冷屁股还是笑嘻嘻。他没有那种有骨气的命，他不是一只猫，他只是一只兔子，最普通的红眼睛白皮毛的兔子，用不着吃什么昂贵的猫饲料，隔三差五还得喂点营养膏，玩具成堆地买，不给买就挠门、挠墙、挠沙发。作为一只兔子，给他块草地就活了，跑不快，得听话，不听话就扒皮吃肉，不会叫不会吵，跑丢了也不会有人去找。

那只捡来的白猫，他从没给他取过名字。因为他觉得自己不配。白猫是只宠物，他也是只宠物，宠物没有资格给宠物取名字。

他只是没想到他这个宠物的位置也有人愿意跟他抢。

他在地下停车场茫然地看着面前妆容精致、尖酸刻薄的年轻小姑娘拎着新款LV包包，对刚刚发现他是个哑巴的事实冷嘲热讽，言语中明里暗里都是叫他从周老爷子身边让贤。他刚从健身房练完瑜伽，这才找到自己的车就被这个不知道从哪儿窜出来的小姐拦住了，然后接受了一番毫无逻辑的嬉笑怒骂。

他没有生气，他只觉得悲凉，还有窘迫。他忘记了充电，手机自动关机了，手语对方也看不懂，他又不想把事情闹大给周家惹麻烦，只盼着这个小姑娘什么时候骂完他回家吃午饭。

那小姑娘见他是个面团，越骂越生气，到最后忍不住动起了手。

对方的十根美甲简直是凶器，孟鹤堂一惊，下意识伸手一挡，白花花的手臂上登时被划了一个小口子。他泪窝子浅，一下子就落下泪来。

周九良就是在这时候看见孟鹤堂的，后者眼泪汪汪地被一个纤细的姑娘打得毫无还手之力，还挂了彩。

本着毕竟是自己小妈还有对弱势群体的怜悯，周九良三步并两步来到那个姑娘的身后，抓住了她的手腕。

孟鹤堂抱着自己的头，而预料之中的巴掌却没有落下来，稍稍把手臂打开一条缝，看到周九良冷着脸把那个姑娘甩到一边。

那姑娘被这么粗鲁地扔开，心里更不爽了，叉起腰泼妇骂街。周九良掏掏耳朵，认出来这是前两天跟父亲参加慈善晚会时认识的一个小公司老板的千金，本来跟他家有生意往来后来因为赚得太少没谈成。当时老爷子看她好玩戏弄了她几句，现在看来八成是被这丫头当成了调情。

姑娘刚骂两句，忽然发现这人是周九良。不怪她，毕竟周九良日常运动装太邋遢，没有穿西服时一半帅气。

面对周家独子这女孩如变戏法一般换了脸，娇滴滴地唤“哥哥”，把周九良恶心得直反胃。

他借口自己来接小妈，就把孟鹤堂拉上了车。

反正他今天也要回家——他放暑假了，刚被通知说宿舍装修，他便不能再住校了，只能回家住。孟鹤堂坐在副驾驶惊魂未定，诚恳地打了个“谢谢”的手势。周九良淡淡扫了他一眼，没理他，孟鹤堂眨着大眼睛静静地等着他回应。

周九良无奈，只好清了清嗓子答道：“不客气。”

孟鹤堂心安理得了，微笑着坐回去靠着椅背。周九良想他真是个好容易开心的人。

到家时，周老爷子也刚回家。孟鹤堂热情地上前跟他拥抱，周老爷子在他额头上响亮地亲了一口，发现了他手臂上流血的口子。

老爷子做作地大呼小叫：“这是怎么弄得呀？”

来了。周九良翻了个白眼。典型的偶像剧桥段，宠爱的娇妻被疑似小三警告威胁，回家后委屈吧啦地跟老公挤眼泪说自己受了欺负，第二天世界上就倒闭了一家公司。

但是孟鹤堂脸上却连一丝涟漪都没有，他乖巧可爱地歪了歪头说是自己不小心划的。然后老爷子满脸心疼地把他抱进怀里，带进房间去包扎。

然后房间里发出了不可描述的声响。

周九良赶紧走开了。一想到自己一整个暑假都要经常面临这样的尴尬他就胃疼。

没过几天老爷子还是自己发现的这件事。他怀着被捉奸一样的心情给孟鹤堂买了一大束粉红玫瑰花，跟求婚时的一模一样。

他悄悄走进小厨房，到正研究烹饪海鲜粥的孟鹤堂身后给他惊喜。周九良正巧拿着快递路过小厨房门口，鬼使神差地停在了门边偷听。

“我跟她没有关系，”老爷子把玫瑰花放在一边，从后面抱住孟鹤堂的细腰，下巴放在颈窝，轻蹭着孟鹤堂的侧脸嗅着对方身上幽幽的兰花香，吻了一下他圆润的耳垂，“是她自己自作多情。”

孟鹤堂把煤气关掉，神思有些恍惚，实际上他并不在意这件事，他要是想跟老爷子计较感情，那么多次夜不归宿和老爷子衣服上多到无法忽略的暧昧的痕迹就足够他费尽心机，但是他并不在乎老爷子在外头的风流事，他也没资格管，他只不过是一只小宠物，还能要求什么呢？

但是如果表现得太过不在意，兴许会伤了老爷子的心。孟鹤堂想着，撅起了嘴，哀怨地侧目看了老爷子一眼。

那一眼真是回眸百媚生，一下子就勾出了老爷子色心里的蛊虫，惹得他忍不住更加搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰身，嘴上服着软，手摸上了Omega的胸脯。

孟鹤堂怕痒，嘻嘻笑着推开他，扭头冲老爷子比划，眼睛里还是一如既往的明亮，像藏着星星，看得老爷子心软得一塌糊涂。

——我知道。我相信你。

虽然小哑巴一丁点儿都没有责怪他的意思，还非常大方地表现出相信和宽容，但老爷子亲亲热热跟他耳鬓厮磨的时候嘴里还是一刻不停地道着歉，说着毫无逻辑的疼惜般的安慰和爱语。这些是周九良从来没听过，也从来不敢想象出来的会从他冷酷无情的老爹嘴里说出来的话，一时间他只觉得惊悚。

然后是无名的愤怒。

小厨房里传来衣物翻动的声音，接着是什么重物被搬上料理台的声响，然后小哑巴低低的哀叫混杂着粘腻的水声一起传了出来。

周九良终于忍受不了抬脚走人。

傻B爹。周九良边走边嗤之以鼻，心里冷如冰窖。你以为他爱你，才原谅你？你以为你得了个贤妻，才对你处处包容？拉倒吧，他是不爱你才不在乎你。只要你还养着他，你到外面嫖多少个野鸡管他什么事。真正在乎你的人才会跟你生气、跟你歇斯底里，叫嚷着要自己的名分，像他这样不吵不闹的，根本就是拿你当个提款机而已。你还在那儿美，美个屁。傻B老头儿。

周九良读了这么多年的之乎者也，从没想过自己有一天会这么生气，生气到满脑子挂着脏字儿骂街，把自己背的孔孟之道忘得一干二净。

没想到日后周老爷子虽然还是常逛烟柳巷，但明显还是少了很多，对孟鹤堂竟然是日益关爱，老夫少妻心照不宣地举案齐眉，每次撞见这一树梨花压海棠，都把周九良恶心得够呛。一连着开始恶心孟鹤堂。他甚至开始了迟来的叛逆期，生活里抬头不见低头见，他就跟孟鹤堂对着干。

有几次确实比较过分，两三句话把他敏感胆怯的小妈欺负地泪眼婆娑，但他从不向老爷子说自己一点儿不是，反而经常吹枕边风念叨周九良的懂事，让他父子俩多交流感情。

周九良觉得他假，不是假就是傻。我父亲娶你来跟自己儿子调节父子感情的？按理说他对他小妈并不该产生这么多无理取闹的感情，他们俩塑料母子情的行了。可是周九良总是控制不住自己的情绪。

犯冲。周九良给自己找了个封建迷信的理由。他跟他小妈命里犯冲。

一个月后，他小妈在他面前第二次发情期时，周九良才坐实他跟他小妈命里犯冲，而且是那种把对方生命撞得七零八落的那种犯冲。

孟鹤堂在周九良搬回家里之后第一次发情期时，两口子在家里折腾了两天两夜，周九良实在受不了，在外头住了两天酒店。

孟鹤堂第二次发情期前一天，周九良学聪明了，他提前收拾行李准备开溜。

但是他走晚了。而他父亲不在家。


	6. 【6】

S市最近一连好几个晴天，并不闷热，清风和煦。阳光像不要钱似地撒满了庄园内外，晒得天气干燥不潮湿，连带着心情也是干爽舒畅，很适合外出去采风。但放眼室内金阳满窗、台明几净，白猫在柔软的垫子上伸了个懒腰，悠闲娇慵的空气在房间里弥漫，也很适合宅在家里享受生活。

孟鹤堂早晨一醒来便觉得身体沉重，头脑昏聩，腰杆子酸得厉害，翻来覆去怎么待着都不舒服。公司里有事情，周老爷子一大早便起来出门了，临走前好像伏在他耳旁说了什么，大概是说要忙起来不知到几时回来，回头联系，然后揉了揉他的胸脯。孟鹤堂嗯嗯啊啊应了，身上难受实在伺候不了老爷子，撒了个娇混过去了，扎进枕头里又回了梦乡。

醒来时已经九点钟，外头太阳高照。孟鹤堂敏感地觉察到身子细微的变化，掏出手机翻日历，算了算日子，发情期快到了，也就这两天。孟鹤堂抬抬胳膊，感觉浑身没劲儿，不讲道理的疲惫席卷了头脑，手脚绵软，困意缱绻。索性便不起来了，一直躺在床上，想着如果老爷子不能及时回来的话以前用过的抑制剂放在了哪儿。

因为要开始安排实习，所以周九良大三的暑假放得很早又很长。一下子多到无从下手的闲暇让周九良一时手足无措，本着假期还早起脑子有问题的原则，这天也起得很晚，拖拉着鞋打着哈欠从房间出来上厕所，路过主卧时，听到他父亲在和孟鹤堂视频通话。

他停下了脚步，驻足在主卧门旁。

他不知道为什么自己想要这样做。在此之前，他父亲不是没有带情人回过家，但他一次也没有感兴趣过。而这次只不过是换了一个领了证的孟鹤堂，他不明白自己的态度怎么就忽然转变了，一种负面的情绪堵在他心口，好奇，还有嘲讽，夹带着一种沉闷的焦躁，迫使他想知道孟鹤堂跟他父亲私底下是什么样子，说不清是为了什么。

也许……就是想知道这孟鹤堂是怎么栓住了老爷子的心，让他父亲迫不及待地同他领了证吧。

通过微掩的门缝，周九良看到半拉着窗帘的卧室里，孟鹤堂躺在床上。空调刚关，残存的凉风裹带着兰花与竹的淡香习习飘出，孟鹤堂穿着白T恤盖着薄被，安安分分从头盖到脚，伸出两支白白净净的胳膊举着手机，小圆脸上笑得十分灿烂，不知在聊什么有意思的事。

周九良稍稍弯腰凑近过去，听到他父亲在说自己今天明天都没办法回来了，为不能陪他度过这次发情期而连连道歉。善解人意的孟鹤堂当然没有责怪他，温柔地眨巴大眼睛，腾出一只手比划。

——你别担心，我吃了抑制剂就会好的。

周九良在心里琢磨他这两天大概不用避嫌去住酒店了，然后想到他房间里快要收拾好的行李箱是用不着了，还得收拾起来。真麻烦。

主卧里他老不正经的父亲正在跟孟鹤堂说荤话臊他，把他单纯天真的小母亲说红了脸，“啊、啊”叫了两声抗议，撅着嘴佯装生气地拍他，其实只是非常幼稚地拍了两下手机屏幕。

傻里傻气。周九良心里这样揶揄，眼睛却在孟鹤堂因为故意翘起而异常饱满的唇峰上流连忘返。

电话那头的周老爷子被秘书叫走了。孟鹤堂乖巧地应老爷子要求，对着屏幕“吧唧”亲了一口，笑眯眯地挥手拜拜，满满都是热恋的模样。

太甜了。周九良看得太久，咂咂嘴，总觉得空气中有股糖味儿。

房间里孟鹤堂挂了电话，探出身子把手机搁在床头柜上放好，把空调打开睡眠模式，像个怕冷的小孩子一样缩进被窝，侧身躺在枕头上一脸心满意足地准备入眠。他似乎不急着去吃抑制剂，兴许是身子惰了，拖延着偷会儿懒。但是即将到来的发情期终是不好受的，他刚睡去没多久就微微皱起了眉头——他躺下的姿势是正巧对着门缝的，从周九良的视角看去，小母亲柔美的睡颜一览无余，娇颦之态十分动人。

周九良尴尬地吞吞口水，不承认被自己的小母亲撩拨了心弦，忽然想出一个诡计，不愿让小母亲就这么安生睡觉。他这几日跟孟鹤堂对着干成了惯例，孟鹤堂也不敢抗议，一向忍气吞声惯了，因为无非是一些小事挑毛病，什么偶尔下厨时做的饭菜失了咸淡了，什么闲暇下来收拾东西动了他的笔记本了，什么恰好走过他房门挡住了道了，都是鸡蛋里挑骨头的事情，过后也不多加刁难。孟鹤堂退一步就避开了，心里只是觉得年轻人不满父亲找了个不比自己大多少岁的后妈所以故意找茬，往后日子里便多怀揣些战战兢兢。只有周九良乐此不疲，他喜欢看小母亲又恼又哀又无可奈何的模样，不为什么，就觉得好看而已。

少年人的劣性，仗着那人纵容，有时候得寸进尺爱欺负人，无可厚非。

所以周九良转身蹑手蹑脚去小厨房烧水泡了杯蜂蜜柚子茶——多放了些蜂蜜。路过沙发的时候，把孟鹤堂的那只长毛的白猫吓到了。白猫塌着脊背，夹着尾巴，瞪大一只绿一只蓝玻璃球似的猫瞳警惕地盯着他，一扭身迅速逃走了，跟它小主人一个模子，胆子小，而且也一直有些怕周九良。

周九良并不理睬白猫，规规矩矩摆出一副孝顺的样子端去了主卧，光明正大地推门进了偷窥许久的房间，脸上挂着礼貌的假笑，心里头只想看他即将发情的小母亲因他的突然闯入而惊慌失措却强装镇定的可爱模样。

虽然他们母子俩年龄相差无几，但是标记过的Omega跟其他Alpha相互之间感觉不到彼此的信息素，所以没什么可忌讳的。

他推门的声响很大，门脚甚至撞在了墙根处，但是睡在床上的孟鹤堂却并无反应，仍是一动不动地缩在被子里，只露出一个毛茸茸的头顶。

周九良很奇怪，开口唤了两声，一声比一声大，但是孟鹤堂依旧没有动静。周九良丈二和尚摸不著头脑，不过也没等察觉出有什么问题，便大大咧咧走到卧室深处，想去看一看他小母亲什么情况。

他刚把蜂蜜柚子茶放在落地窗前的小桌上，吸吸鼻子，突然就感觉到不对劲。

屋子里的兰花味道太香了。

像是整个房间上上下下都塞满了盛放的兰花。

周九良捂住自己的鼻子，然而浓烈的花香依然没有消减，一个劲儿地往他脑壳里钻，顺着血液直冲向下体。他一个没忍住，就让那兰花勾出了信息素，竹香冲散了馥郁的花香，但随即两种信息素难舍难分地交缠在一起，水乳交融愈演愈烈。

床上的孟鹤堂猛地挣动了一下，无意识地踹了一脚被子，眉头紧拧，小口半张，面色潮红地轻喘着气。但并没有醒。

接着周九良惊恐地发现：他勃起了。对着孟鹤堂，对着着他父亲新娶进门来的小妈。

周九良脑袋里警铃大作。虽然他搞不清楚早已被他父亲标记的小母亲的信息素怎么会对他产生作用，但是残存的理智告诉他他现在必须立刻马上离开这个房间。然而一切都已经晚了，当他刚刚转过身，他的双脚就像是被强力胶粘在了地板上，一步也动不了，发情的生物讯息随着被Omega刺激得贲张的血脉流遍了身体各处。

他失神地大口喘着气，意识逐渐模糊。恍惚中，他遵从本能朝着Omega的香气摸索过去。一阵头晕目眩之后，视野再度清晰，周九良睁大了眼，震惊地发现自己不知何时已经爬上了他老爹的大床，而他的小母亲正柔若无骨似地仰躺在他身下。

孟鹤堂已经开始发情了。他踹开了被子，身上穿着居家服——宽大的白色T恤和灰色短裤。他还在昏沉地睡着。睡眠模式的空调面对发情期束手无措。情热躁动使他睡得极其不安稳，无意识地抓住床单，胸腹起伏，隐隐有两点激凸顶起T恤衫，十分注目。卷发刘海软趴趴地盖在额头上，两条淡眉令人揪心地拧在一起，翘起的睫毛如风中纤羽般颤抖，水杏样的眼紧阖不睁。顺着小巧的鼻子向下看去，朱唇微启，喘息温热，红润的唇肉更有布丁果冻的光泽，使人下意识以为是甜软的。

“嗯……”小母亲受着情欲的折磨，喘出细细的呻吟，难耐地辗转，又是一波兰花香扑鼻而来。

兰花本是清幽，却因信期变得浓郁。兰花的香味原就与桂花相似，这一浓起来，便不比桂花清冽几分，过分甜腻了。周九良闻着，仿佛一头撞进了桂花蜜里，几乎全身都酥软了，视线中本就勾人的Omega愈发诱人。

我发情了。周九良判断道。

这不可能。周九良迷迷糊糊地想道。这明明是他父亲标记的Omega……？

“啊！”

身下的人忽然尖声叫了一嗓，眉间皱得更紧，抬手乱抓着自己的衣领，合拢了细白的双腿，难耐地磨蹭着，全身如受冻似地哆嗦，渐渐承受不住突如其来的情潮。

周九良看直了眼睛，喉头滚动，双手撑在孟鹤堂肩膀，一动都不敢动，但他的性器却在不受控制地坚挺。当他尝试着释放出自己的信息素，身下人果然默契地配合着夹紧了双腿，甚至一下一下地挺着腰，口中嗫嚅着细碎的呼唤。灰色的短裤裆部晕开了一大片深色的湿痕，白T恤黏在娇嫩的胴体上，有些透明，勾勒出来的美好的曲线如伊甸园的禁果那般诱人。

兰花和竹子的香味彼此缠绕在一起，如同从未分离一样般配。与上一次孟鹤堂发情期时，从他父亲卧房里不慎泄露出来的气味别无二致。

仿佛……他跟孟鹤堂是天生一对，孟鹤堂是他标记的Omega。孟鹤堂属于他。

周九良想起来他跟他父亲一模一样的信息素。小时候便听国内的、国外的遗传学医生说过，这种罕见的基因学疾病资料十分匮乏，暂且不知道会对个体有什么样的影响。

该死的基因疾病果真是生物学的奇迹，它给两个性格如此不合的父子安装上一模一样的腺体信息素，以至于连造物主都分辨不出来他们父子俩的味道，连老婆都可以共享。

日他妈的遗传病，偏偏是在这个鬼时候知道它的影响。周九良暗吐一连串国骂，如缺氧一样深呼吸两口气，却让大脑充血得更严重。

遗传病这个时候才被他发现真面目，实属天命难违。他母亲死的早，又有很严重的洁癖，极其厌恶身上有任何信息素的痕迹，尤其在她跟周老爷子尔虞我诈彼此折磨的战役打响后更甚。而他母亲死后，他父亲四处留情、情人无数，但确实从来没有把一个标记过的Omega给周九良见过，就算是带回家也是偷偷摸摸尽量不叫周九良发现，更别说留下什么发情的骚气。丑事不见家儿，就此而言老头子还算有点儿底线。

这么一想孟鹤堂还真神奇，没完成标记就让周老爷子介绍给了周九良，证都领好了只等着他叫“妈”。

周九良只能想到这里了。再往下想他开始一遍遍地回放他刚跟他小妈见面的那几次。穿着蓝色小西装的孟鹤堂，发胶定型的波浪背头，耀眼夺目的独支耳钉，明眸善睐，朱唇含丹，羞怯一笑见之忘俗。婚礼上的孟鹤堂，一身妃艳大褂，落肩金莲红盖，杏眼含秋波，花唇浸晶露，满脸欣喜风华绝代……这是何等的美人，安安静静，与世无争，就这么栽在他父亲那个糟老爷子手里头。

而此时孟鹤堂就毫无防备地躺在他身下，脸对脸跟他相隔不到一尺的距离。他昏睡着，被发情的痛苦折腾得满面愁容，俏丽的小脸蛋皱在一起我见犹怜，明明是这样一副苦不堪言的小模样，却让周九良满脑子都是他笑起来的样子。

孟鹤堂一笑，他的美是鲜活的，星眸曜瞳，红唇贝齿，彩云消散，皓月当空，鹊鸟跃上枝头衔桂花，香甜的桂花蜜都融化在他的笑里，让人忍不住想要去尝一口。

Omega发情的信息素冲得他头脑发昏。他迷迷糊糊地想，他父亲，那个干巴巴的老头儿，早就老了，一笑起来满脸皱纹像个褶子精。根本配不上年轻貌美、鲜艳欲滴的孟鹤堂。

这么想着，忽然冒出一种心安理得的思想。周九良俯身靠近了孟鹤堂的脸颊，孟鹤堂的呼吸柔柔地吹拂在他的脸上，吐气如兰，芳香四溢。

他二十年的童子身叫嚣着渴望，他浑身上下每一个细胞都尖利地撕扯着他的理智要他跟身下含苞待放的Omega交配。

他才二十岁，年轻气盛风华正茂，即使长得着急了一点儿比较显成熟，生理需求也是青春盎然的，私底下跟“狐朋狗友”也是会讲段子的，看的黄本黄片不比念的古文少。他只是不爱表现出来，面上总是清心寡欲的样子，是因为打小冷眼看见的脏东西太多，性子冷了，不爱搭理人罢了，并非是个榆木脑袋，不谙世事、不懂云雨。

周九良盯着孟鹤堂的脸，意识时乱时明。

……这是他父亲的妻子，是他的继母，他不应该僭越……

周九良含住了孟鹤堂的下唇，用自己因燥热而微微起皮粗糙的嘴唇摩挲着Omega湿沃的软肉，舌尖轻而易举地破开牙关，进入到更加温热的口腔。他感觉他在蹂躏一朵初绽的粉红色的玉兰花，吮吸它花瓣上的莹露，是甘甜的。

孟鹤堂始终没有醒过来，任他胡作非为，只在周九良肆意扫荡的时候条件反射地努嘴伸舌，像是在配合。

……他不应该在没有得到允许的条件下观摩一个昏迷不醒的Omega的情动的身体……

周九良把堆在孟鹤堂腰间的薄被掀开扔到远远的一边去，颤抖着手撩开了Omega微微汗湿的白T恤衫，一直撩到胸口。雪白泛红的肉体赤裸裸地呈现在他眼前，几乎没有赘肉的蜂腰衬托得肚脐分外小巧可爱，丰盈的胸脯急促不安地上下起伏着，两点浅褐色的乳尖挺立如茱萸，真的变成了可口的粉色。

孟鹤堂感觉到了清凉。他在睡梦中提起腰肢挺起胸膛往周九良手里送，简直是勾引。

……他不应该触碰有夫之妇，尤其那个人还是跟他朝夕相见的小母亲……

周九良麻利地将孟鹤堂的短裤连着内裤一并扯下来，扔下了床。掰开他细瘦的双腿，目不转睛地盯着Omega的私处。年轻的Alpha对Omega的身体一直存在着好奇，此时的风景叫他大开眼界。Omega的双股之间毛发稀疏，并没有太大功能的东西粉雕玉砌，已翘了起来渗出前液，看上去非常干净。紧挨在囊袋下的小口，颜色略深，如海底的软体动物一般翕动，湿软得犹如刚捞出水面的蚌肉。周九良小心翼翼地伸出手指触碰，然后壮着胆子把食指插进去。后穴欢迎着簇拥上来，紧紧地咬住手指，蠕动着往里吸，然后兴奋地吐出热液，为被Alpha进入做好充足的准备。

孟鹤堂双手攥着自己腰侧的床单，情不自禁地呻吟着。小哑巴的声音尖尖细细的，像是只刚学会鸣唱的小黄鹂。

……这是迷奸，这是败坏道德，这是祸乱人伦，这是罪该名声扫地的孽障……

周九良呼呼喘着粗气，他的三根手指已经能在润泽的穴道里来去自如。面前的Omega受用得很，连皱紧的眉头都舒展了些，还自己张大腿，足跟收在臀前，膝头轻晃，引诱着身上人侵犯。周九良忍无可忍，拔出手指，胡乱扒了裤头提枪而上，双手抓住孟鹤堂的腰肢不管三七二十一就捅了进去。Omega湿热紧致的小穴吃着周九良硬挺的、又是全身最脆弱的把柄，把上头每一根青筋和皱纹都混着淫水嘬湿，快感来得陌生又猛烈，那滋味把初尝人事的年轻人脑子都搅乱了，还没动上两下就泄在了Omega的内腔外头。

“嗯！”

孟鹤堂小小地惊呼一声，把周九良吓了一跳，忙不迭地抽身出来，一丁点儿没让Omega吃进去的白浊被带出来洒满了臀缝。一片污浊之中，完全没解饱的小口已经合不拢了，饥饿地一张一合等待着投喂。

孟鹤堂并没有醒来，他把脸歪到一边去，露出被情热熏红的侧颈，小手磕磕绊绊地摸上自己的胸口，对着自己的乳尖又揉又揪，难受地呜咽，快要哭出来。

周九良尚沉浸在方才的射jing里头昏脑胀，隐隐因为自己的早泄而感觉丢人，不过他马上就再次勃起。浅尝辄止而不得尽兴的Omega释放出更强烈的发情信号，兰花香跟酿了酒了似的，熏得周九良的性器硬得发疼。

……都怪这兰花，兰花太香了，兰花是世界上最香的花……

周九良俯下身，这次肉挨着肉贴紧了孟鹤堂的身子，把对方在胸脯上乱抓一气的手拉开，替换上自己的嘴，把两个硬如石子的奶头各舔咬了个遍，跟吃了蜜似地咂了咂嘴，然后吻Omega满是娇吟的嘴巴，断掌在劲瘦的腰上揩油，手感颇佳。

要是孟鹤堂这时候抱住他就好了。周九良一边激烈深吻一边迷迷糊糊地想。接着他就感觉到孟鹤堂两只胳膊软软地圈上了自己的脖子，就像天底下所有亲密的情人们那样。

这让周九良脑子里瞬间清空了。

周九良结束了吻，右手握住孟鹤堂的膝弯，把他一条腿抬高，重新操进去，开始新一轮的运动。这一回两人显然得了趣了，周九良操得孟鹤堂下面的嘴闭不上，上面的嘴也闭不上。

周九良是天生的好脑子，他学什么都又快又好，就连性爱也是，仅仅第二次他就渐渐找到了要领。他把孟鹤堂的一条腿挂在肩膀上，仗着对方极高的柔韧性把腿压在了他的肚腹，又按住他另一条大腿内侧，双腿劈到了极限。周九良摆腰如撞钟，满足地喘气，尽情享受着Omega绝妙的身子。

孟鹤堂浪叫着抓着周九良的肩头。因为声带的损伤，小哑巴的叫床声音调完全错乱，咿咿呜呜的别有一番情趣，格外激起人的施暴欲和保护欲，比片儿里的好听了不知多少倍。

事实证明年轻的Alpha即使经验不足，耐力和持久力也都是极好的。周九良很快学会了把Omega操开的技巧，刚顶进子宫口就把孟鹤堂操射在了自己白生生的肚皮上。子宫里更加潮热，充满弹性，周九良爽得头皮发麻不知天地父母人伦纲常为何物，把法律道德都抛诸脑后，绷紧大腿肌肉，把穴口处的淫ye都打成了沫子。

Omega高潮之后如鲤鱼打挺一般挺身，被欲火焚身的周九良死死压制在怀抱里。不应期并不好受，偏偏Alpha还不知体贴地猛干。孟鹤堂被不适唤醒，在摇晃中逐渐睁开了眼睛。

看见孟鹤堂半睁开的双眼，眼角绯红，美目晶莹，瞳仁尚且失焦，但却以肉眼可见的速度慢慢变得清明。周九良头脑一片空白，身下的小兄弟被这一刺激弄得兴奋欲发。周九良不敢迟疑，伸手一把捂住了了孟鹤堂的双眼，腰胯疯狂律动，压低嗓门抵在最深处，伴着Omega的尖叫射进子宫。

这次抽出来，红彤彤的穴口没有吐出一滴精液。周九良整颗心沉进了胃袋，绝望又按耐不住激动，破罐子破摔地把孟鹤堂翻了一个身，粗暴地按着小母亲漂亮的后背第三次干进去，干得既猛又狠，小母亲的叫声不绝于耳，响彻了整个房间。

空调是适宜的二十几度，凉风吹得兰花竹子的香气渐渐散去，周九良光着膀子坐在他父亲的床边，从上到下抹了一把自己麻木的脸。

他二十五岁正青春的小妈趴在被窝里睡得香甜，脖子后面的腺体红肿着，挂着周九良最后一次背入式射jing时失控地咬上去的牙印。周九良庆幸自己没有在小母亲上留下什么吻痕，闻一闻两个人身上，自己的青竹味道变回清淡，而孟鹤堂身上的兰花香和竹香与从前并没有什么不同。

大自然真的很不公平，标记后只有Omega会沾染上伴侣的气味，而Alpha却不会，这就决定了Alpha能标记很多个Omega，而Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记。

或者被身患遗传病的父子俩共享。真操蛋。

孟鹤堂直到最后都没有醒过来，他仅仅是抬了抬眼皮，就任凭周九良被Omega发情的信息素冲昏了头在自己身上发泄完兽欲，把种子全部播撒在肚子里，然后栽进枕头昏睡过去。过分激烈的性爱消磨了发情期的热潮也几乎耗光了他的体力，让他此刻睡得很沉，甚至还打着轻微的鼾声。他的睡颜恬静，卷发刘海恢复了蓬松，十分显幼。他身上衣服干燥洁净，被子平整地盖在身上，四个被角都被周九良仔仔细细地掖好。

周九良烦躁地抓了两下自己的小卷毛，他想抽烟，抽到自己尼古丁中毒失忆为止。他用力地揉着自己的脸，脑袋里乱七八糟得犹如他做完饭后的厨房。他茫然无措地环视四周，看到拉着窗帘的落地窗前的小桌子，小桌子上摆着他送过来的蜂蜜柚子茶和一罐避孕药。他几乎是从床上弹起来迈到桌子前拿过避孕药，然后蹑手蹑脚放到孟鹤堂的床头柜上，又强迫症似地将标签那一面朝着床。

最昂贵的长效避孕药，副作用近乎于零，长期吃甚至有利于激素调节，养生保健。

周九良愣愣地站在原地，低头凝视着他睡得正酣的小母亲。

孟鹤堂真的很好看，非常好看，他脸上还残留着情爱过后的妩媚的余韵，犹如东方的阿芙罗狄忒，是代表性欲的美神，他从爱琴海的贝壳里诞生。

被子似乎盖得太严实了，可能会热。周九良胡思乱想着，弯腰帮孟鹤堂的被子拉开了一点点。

做完这一切后周九良灰溜溜地从房间里逃走了。

狼狈地落荒而逃。


	7. 【7】

周九良觉得孟鹤堂最近在有意避开他。

虽然之前的日子因为周九良总故意找茬的缘故，孟鹤堂对他也是能躲就躲，但是每次撞上那双亮晶晶的眼睛，周九良还是能从中看到亲近之意。仿佛一只记性不太好的兔子，面对性情乖张的小主人，记吃不记打，心情不好唬它一下就吓得跑没影儿了，但是转头给它根胡萝卜它又屁颠屁颠地凑过来。

第一次见到孟鹤堂，听说是老爷子从夜店里捡来的，所以这人在自己面前无论表现得如何柔软乖巧，在周九良眼里都虚情假意，俏丽的小脸后面不知道藏着什么心思，但这些日子过下来，周九良却感觉真相似乎不是这样。孟鹤堂好像真的是生性良善、脾性温和，一颗心满满都是真诚，嫁进周家后，生活里一直想为周家父子好，自然也想跟他这个继子搞好关系。

假作真时真亦假，无为有处有还无。周九良也实在搞不懂了，这孟鹤堂到底是个什么性子。

自己之前还三言两语把人家说哭过呢。周九良想到。虽说也没多严重，就像小学时被顽皮的坏小子们气得抹眼泪回教室的年轻女教师，让班长过去劝两句就好了，又回来温温柔柔地继续上课。

但是这一次不一样。周九良刚坐到沙发上，胳膊腿儿还没伸开，那边的孟鹤堂就跟坐跷跷板似地蹦起来，头不扭看也不看他径直去了别的房间，着急得差一点儿同手同脚。周家的宅邸很大，但也有不巧狭路相逢的时候，迎面看见周九良走过来，孟鹤堂悬在半空中的脚立马就能转个弯儿，生硬得简直让人看不下去。就算周九良设计把孟鹤堂堵在某个地方，孟鹤堂也是低着头垂着眼扣手，眼角绯色耳根通红，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，一声不吭，一动不动，大有宁死不屈英勇就义的架势。

周九良快两个星期没正眼瞧见孟鹤堂那双欲说还休的大眼睛了，心中略有躁动不安。自那日他从他父亲的卧室落荒而逃，便回了自己的房间关门自闭。孟鹤堂也是一直没再出来，仿佛在房间里消失了一般。直到他父亲不知为何又提早回到家中，脱掉外衣，轻着脚步却掩不住归心似箭地钻进卧室，他才再次听见孟鹤堂的动静。声音不大，却是他初尝不久的事情，咿咿啊啊，娇儿承恩。听着这样熟悉的情色的窸窣，周九良一闭上眼无不是一幕幕一帧帧地回忆之前那次有违人伦纲常的意外，就连睡梦中都横陈着他小母亲白玉般的身子和美丽躯壳里头水沃丰饶的芙蓉地。

周九良当时彻底清醒以后，就赶紧手忙脚乱地从卫生间拿来毛巾把孟鹤堂清理了一遍，又给他换上干净衣服，盖好被子。他心思缜密，敢说留不下一丝破绽。他父亲显然没觉察出什么不对头，只当孟鹤堂是因为自己一人挨过发情期的缘故所以难受得紧，故而情韵未消、娇娆多姿，于是就把人按在软床里好好疼爱了一番，并未多加怀疑。

周老爷子是完全不知道这件事情的，周九良可以肯定，但是周九良并不知道孟鹤堂是否记得 ，那天完事后孟鹤堂就倒进枕头里睡死过去，无法判断他之前是否清醒过。他几番想去试探一下孟鹤堂，不是被孟鹤堂躲过去，就是以抗拒的态度闭口不言，以至于一直找不到机会。周九良反省了一下，他似乎没有理由去找孟鹤堂问那天的事，无论他记不记得，他们俩始终是继母子的关系，当下最好的结果是孟鹤堂并不记得那乱伦混事，然后让这场意外就这么了结，对彼此都好。但是周九良潜意识却希望孟鹤堂记得。

记得又怎样呢？他想得到什么呢？周九良自己也不甚明白，他最好也不要明白。二十岁年轻的身体，正是生机勃勃、青春盎然的时候，这一窥见了旖旎风光、一沾染了缱绻滋味，再难抑制住胸腔里荡漾的春心。更何况是孟鹤堂，这样万里挑一的尤物，这样恬静和顺的美德，就算是叫雷音寺里的得道高僧遇见了，也得忘了清修之苦，破了戒、还了俗，别说他区区一个周九良了。

领了证又如何，终归是他父亲养在家里的一个小宠物，谁玩不是玩呢？周九良开着窗户对着楼底下那个人工池塘抽烟，被自己这个龌龊的想法吓了一跳，猛吸一口烟然后呛住了。

客厅里“适时”传来的他父亲的笑声又把他吓得后颈冒出一层冷汗。

周九良掐灭了烟，推开自己房间的门出去，刚出了走廊，一转头就看见他父亲跟孟鹤堂在客厅沙发上打情骂俏。他父亲西服领带衣着楚楚，应该是要出门了，此时嬉皮笑脸地把孟鹤堂撂倒在沙发上胡闹。孟鹤堂穿着黑色半袖和灰色裤子的居家服，还有一条浅粉色的格子围裙，看来是原本在厨房里鼓捣东西被老爷子强行拉出来的。他坐在沙发上，被挤在老爷子和沙发背之间，半推半就地迎合着把他圈在怀里的老爷子，两只小手抵住老爷子的胸口，却挡不住被对方掀开了围裙和上衣。看到周九良出现之前脸上还笑盈盈地扭着头躲着老爷子的亲吻，被弄痒了还笑出声，怎么看怎么有种欲擒故纵的样子，等抬眼看见走廊门口的周九良才骤然变了脸色，目瞪口呆懵了几秒然后才开始真情实感地要推开周老爷子，脸上红得欲滴血，急得“啊啊”叫着向周老爷子指明周九良的存在，提醒他在儿子面前收敛。

周老爷子其实早知道周九良在，但他为老不尊惯了，不觉得有什么好害臊的，当下满心眼只觉得这样怕被人看见、害羞得简直想找个地缝钻进去的孟鹤堂可爱。孟鹤堂越是反抗，他就越要往他衣服里伸手。

周九良正盯着孟鹤堂在打闹中露出的一截白花花的后腰出神。

孟鹤堂见自己反抗无效，顶着一张大红脸差点儿要哭，最后还是被按着亲了好几口摸了胸脯才放开，站起身赶紧把衣服拉下来整理好，低着头不吱声。

周老爷子偷了满嘴香，心满意足了，一边整理衣领一边若无其事地同周九良交代几句，然后便下楼出了门。见老爷子走了，孟鹤堂赧色缓和下来，便静悄悄回到厨房里去，不与周九良多交际。

周九良吸吸鼻子，闻到从厨房里头飘来一股子浓稠的牛奶香，于是也大摇大摆地进了厨房。孟鹤堂背对着他站在煤气灶前，十分开心地哼着歌搅拌着一个锅里的东西。他声带不健全，哼不出调子，抑扬顿挫的徒生出一股幼稚。

周九良把目光从他小母亲修长的腰身上移到旁边厨台，上面摆着几样干果蜜饯，前后一联想，猜到孟鹤堂可能要做糖蒸酥烙，倒是很地道的一种北京风味小吃。

他小母亲不用工作上学，因为嘴上的残疾没什么社交，好像自己也没有什么朋友，整日闲在偌大一个豪宅里撸猫，脸上却难见愁容，是个挺热爱生活的人，总给自己找乐子，料理厨房就是其中一件。

锅里的牛奶煮了一会儿，孟鹤堂撂下勺子去拿冰糖，伸手一摸却没摸到，抬眼看去发现找不到了，于是在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里翻找，还没等找到锅里的牛奶已经沸了，只好先把火关掉，再找冰糖。一左一右有些忙乱，缺个人帮他。

周九良后退几步离开厨房，看到他们家雇来的佣人在露台上没精打采地擦窗户，一点儿想来帮一帮自家主母的意思都没有。今天值班的是个三十七岁的阿姨，平日里就喜欢偷懒，刚见到孟鹤堂那段日子还算殷勤，自从发现这小夫人性子软如温水、柔善可欺，伺候得不周全也不告状，反而会因为下人的照顾而羞愧不愿多麻烦，再加上孟鹤堂是个哑巴即使用手机打字也沟通不便，所以就懈怠下来，能歇便歇。

因为周家不黑不白的底子，所以在雇佣人手方面十分谨慎，这些个阿姨保姆，还有园丁保镖门卫司机等，不是非亲即故手里的人断不敢用。招换解聘都比较麻烦，故而有一两个挑软柿子捏的，只要周老爷子不发话，倒也不会被怎么样。

马善被人骑，人善被人欺，老头子总不在身旁，自己又是个软柿子软得一塌糊涂，能怎么办呢？周九良看着找到冰糖而兴高采烈的孟鹤堂，冷哼一声，再瞧了两眼孟鹤堂那张明媚的笑脸，心里忽然又暧昧起来。

周九良走到露台：“李姐，我父亲刚才叫你去把楼下那个雕花书柜擦一遍，顺便在花瓶里插上花，要好看些。”

那书柜可不小，雕花又繁琐，从宅子去花房再回来插花也得费不少时间。李阿姨撇撇嘴，心里老大不乐意，面上还是谄笑地收了清理工具：“好的，少爷。”她提着水桶下楼了，这一层楼只剩下周九良和孟鹤堂两个人。

周九良舔了舔唇，空气里的牛奶香愈发香甜了，让人愈发思念起兰花的清新怡人。

周九良重新回到厨房，悄声来到孟鹤堂背后，手掌揽上了小母亲的细腰。孟鹤堂正专注于搅拌牛奶把冰糖熬化，冷不丁被这么一碰，惊叫一声往后一缩，直接缩进了周九良的怀中。

周九良心尖一动，立马就上了双手紧紧搂住孟鹤堂，脸贴着孟鹤堂细嫩的后颈，嗅着从腺体幽幽飘出的兰花香味，呼出的热气激起孟鹤堂一个喘息。

继子逾越的亲昵让孟鹤堂心惊肉跳，连忙扔下锅和勺子，两只手去掰周九良的手，断掌力气大得很，他使出了浑身的力气对方也纹丝不动，急得他啊啊呀呀快要说了话。

周九良色心迭起，轻轻吻了吻孟鹤堂的腺体，下一个吻落在耳根处，然后是下颔，孟鹤堂又躲又叫，伸手去推他脸，被周九良眼疾手快地捉住两只手腕，像只被老鹰抓住蹄子的羊羔，任他占尽了便宜。

周九良偷偷释放出自己的信息素，趁着孟鹤堂脚跟发软的间歇，把小母亲掉了个身面对自己，俯身便要亲。孟鹤堂终于长了一回心眼，赶紧双手死死捂住嘴，瞪着一双凄楚的红眼睛警告他，像只生气的小兔子——毫无威慑力。

周九良只好停下来。见周九良不离开也不解释，孟鹤堂飞快地比了个手语后继续捂住嘴，生怕他再扑上来。

——你不能这样。你要做什么？

周九良舔了舔臼齿，回味方才Omega肌肤的柔软和芳香，眯起眼睛笑了。他一笑清冷的眉眼有种活泼的少年气，但在孟鹤堂眼中却暗含凶光。

鼻翼周遭的兰花味道渐渐浓郁起来，周九良还钳着孟鹤堂的窄腰，在孟鹤堂不注意的时候松开一只手搓着他的腺体，红肿起来了，余光还看到了孟鹤堂红起来的侧颈——这是Omega情动的征兆。

周九良压过来，孟鹤堂躲无可躲，被迫听着继子贴在他的耳边说：“那天你可没这么拒绝我。”

他说完便回身，得逞地看着孟鹤堂慢慢睁大的无神的眼睛。

孟鹤堂如同静止了一般，愣在了厨台前，锅里的牛奶咕噜噜地响。

然后他哭了。捂着嘴，眼睑半落，两行细泪从他精致的赤如朱霞的眼角滑落下来。

周九良承认他被触动了，有些屏住了呼吸。

孟鹤堂放下了手，他略耸着肩膀，显得格外无助。他重新抬起眼，瞳仁颤抖，他的手也颤抖，问周九良道。

——那天……真的不是梦，对吗？

可怜的小母亲，眼神里铺满了哀伤，他此时是多么希望自己能给他一个否定的答案，彻底否定那次背德的存在。周九良想。

周九良笑着说：“不。”

小母亲生动的大眼睛里突然黯淡无光，那种突如其来的绝望让周九良有一种施虐狂一样的快感。

周九良再次凑上去，这一次他吻上了孟鹤堂的唇角。孟鹤堂好像是被这残酷的现实击倒了，竟没能立刻推开他，直待对方的舌尖舔上了自己的牙龈才使出力。

——这不对……不能这样……那天是次意外……我不记得了，我不知道为什么会变成这样，我不知道……我被你父亲标记过了，这不可能……

孟鹤堂疯狂地比着手语，由于太过于焦急，动作显得有些滑稽。然后他提起眉梢，眉尾下坠，撇着嘴，哀愁写满了脸，双手合十拜了两拜，求他。

——求求你，忘了吧，我不是故意的，就把它当成一个意外，让它过去吧求求你……

但是周九良残忍地摇了摇头，他甚至还歪了一下头，以一种很乖巧伶俐地姿态笑着吐出更为残忍的言语。

“那天可是你主动的，放出满屋子的信息素勾引我。还自己踹开了被子，掀开了衣服裤子，张开大腿湿着骚穴要我操你。我怎么敢不从呢，是吧，孟哥？”周九良从不知道自己还能说出这样混蛋的荤话。他叫上了家里约定好要他在外人面前对孟鹤堂的称谓，把孟鹤堂羞恨得欲哭无泪，而周九良接下来的话更叫他脸色发白。

周九良撑在厨台边缘，把孟鹤堂罩在怀里，跟孟鹤堂交颈相靡，眼睛瞅着孟鹤堂莹润的耳垂。他今天带了一个羊脂玉制成的耳钉，打磨成一个圆润无比的珠子样式， 像极了一粒牛奶珠滴在耳垂上。周九良毫不犹疑地把它含了进去，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着耳垂的细肉，孟鹤堂低低地叫。

周九良吐出耳垂，笑呵呵地往孟鹤堂耳洞里吹气：“……小妈？”

孟鹤堂终于哭出了声。他捂住了自己的脸。

周九良却不给他这个机会，拨转过他的脸强吻他，把他的呜咽吃进肚子里。孟鹤堂一边哭一边被周九良嚼着唇肉搅动口腔，都忘了怎么挣扎，因为周九良的青竹味道已经充斥了他的大脑。

“真该把那时候你在床上的浪模样拍下来，谁知道孟哥这么无情，怎么事后翻脸不认人呢？”

周九良伸手关掉了煤气灶，解开了孟鹤堂的围裙，让围裙无依无靠地挂在孟鹤堂的脖子上，然后揪住孟鹤堂后腰处的衣摆往上撩。孟鹤堂玩命捂住自己的衣角，把头摇得像小孩子玩的拨浪鼓，矮身往后一撞，贴上了橱柜柜门，暂时止住了周九良的动作。

——你再这样我就把别人招过来了。

孟鹤堂嗬嗬两声清嗓子以作威慑，做着最后的反抗。

周九良还是笑，抬手捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴。

“李阿姨被我支走了，这层楼只剩下你和我，你大可以试试你能发出多大的动静。”周九良皮笑肉不笑道，“而且就算这种事暴露了，让我父亲知道。别看他现在能把你宠上天，但是我是他唯一的儿子，是他培养二十年的继承人，你觉得他会在我和你之间做出什么样的选择？”

周九良其实也没指望这些话能把孟鹤堂唬住，毕竟像孟鹤堂这样年轻貌美嫁给老头子的，要星星不敢给月亮，依仗的就是老头子的宠爱，没有不恃宠而骄的，哪儿会听得进去他这些话？不过是装模作样吓他一吓，他是一定会闹的，但毕竟是个哑巴，说话不利索，按住手脚就为人鱼肉了。

周九良现在色欲熏心，什么仁义礼智信，宪法民法道德法，他管不了那么多。

但是孟鹤堂却如临大敌一般僵在了原地。这让周九良有些震惊。

难道他也知道自己不过是周老爷子养的一只小宠物？周九良皱了皱眉头。

他联想到之前他在停车场从那个找事的小姐手下救下抱头不做抵抗的孟鹤堂，还有听说过的孟鹤堂的经历，倏忽间想到了什么。

孟鹤堂背景很干净，在县城的一个艺术学院学跳舞之前一直平静的生活在东北的乡下。迄今为止做的最出格的一件事是快要毕业的时候一声不响地从学校里逃到了S市，然后莫名其妙欠了一大笔高档公寓的房租，所以才去夜总会跳舞。他被学校退了学，也再没有跟家里联系，与其说是跟家人断绝了关系，不如说是被家人抛弃了，他家里一直对他态度不好。

事到如今无亲无故，一切都是别人施舍来的，而自己一无所有……这样的身世不应该苦不堪言寻死觅活吗？怎么还能笑得这么甜？仅仅是因为被当成小宠物嫁了一个对自己不甚重视的有钱老头儿？还甘之如饴？

周九良皱紧了眉头，一股无名邪火让他控制不住脑子。

单纯的童年、平凡的爱情、完整的家庭、良好的人际关系……生活欠了你那么多东西，你却还能对它绽放笑脸？难道不应该是像刺猬一样竖起全身的刺排斥所有人将所有潜在的危险扼杀在襁褓里来保护自己吗？难道不应该把自己埋进人海茫茫用学业戏曲和繁琐枯燥的古文等等等一系列无意义的东西麻痹自己好让自己不在乎吗？“世界以痛吻我，我却报之以歌”？这么有诗意吗？这么慈悲为怀、宽容大度吗？你是为世人的罪而受苦的耶和华还是普度众生的释迦牟尼？你为什么……

你为什么不反抗呢？

周九良一把将孟鹤堂抬上了厨台，然后咬住了孟鹤堂的腺体，用自己勃起的性器戳了戳孟鹤堂的大腿内侧。

孟鹤堂尖叫了一声，双手推周九良的肩膀。周九良不动如山。

然后他们接吻。孟鹤堂无处可躲，最终，他放弃了。

——我可以用嘴。

孟鹤堂蜷缩着，小心翼翼地、卑微到极点地恳求他。

而周九良只是用粗鲁地扯下他的长裤和内裤作为回答。

“实不相瞒，那天是我的第一次，在孟哥之前我连朋友都没谈过半个，这方面经验实在匮乏。孟哥是个热心肠，就当学雷锋做好事了，教一教我，我尽量不在你身上留下痕迹，也不会告诉任何人……孟哥帮一帮我，将来我好找对象，啊。”周九良厚颜无耻地哄着他。

周九良掰开孟鹤堂光溜溜的大白腿，把两条漂亮的腿盘在自己的腰上。草草地撸了两把Omega正在滴着淫水的家伙，然后就往湿哒哒的后穴里轻而易举的插进了两个手指——这是他用信息素挑逗了Omega半天的结果。

周九良急不可耐的插进去的时候，用力过猛把孟鹤堂撞了一个踉跄。孟鹤堂只得双手撑住身后的大理石台面稳住身子，如受伤的幼兽一般痛叫了一声，然后闭上眼睛淌着眼泪任继子胡作非为。

周九良一边痛快地做着活塞运动一边大力揉捏着孟鹤堂的翘臀和充满弹性的大腿，不知道是第多少次感叹孟鹤堂这尤物真是肉全长在了该长的地方，不长肉的地方却都瘦得惹人垂怜。不像秦霄贤，根本是竹竿成了精，更别谈性感。

孟鹤堂仰着头露出细长的脖颈，小巧玲珑的喉结上下滚动，上面残留着两三天前周老爷子留在上面的吻痕，还没有消下去。周九良吞吞口水，咬牙忍住了，一挺身干进了Omega的内腔。

孟鹤堂大声呻吟着，双臂打颤，支撑不住。周九良便搂住他的腰背，把他半抱下厨台，然后闷哼着射了进去，没有立刻退出来。

小母亲发丝凌乱、香汗淋漓地被迫缠着他，身上只穿着极显白的黑色上衣——尤其还有那一条粉色格子的围裙的样子堪称色情的点睛之笔。周九良心脏跳得犹如塞进了一只得了狂躁症的兔子一样快，忍不住搂过孟鹤堂的肩膀吻他，一边吻一边抚摸着他在高潮之后微微抽动的身子。

“唉九良，明天早上没课，夜总会去吗？”记忆中秦霄贤和几个玩得好的哥们兄弟邀请过他，即使他们知道他不爱去那种地方，“就是市里最大的那个，听说今儿晚上有个异装舞会……去呗，咱们又不做出格的事，就是去看看女装大佬哈哈哈哈。”

“不去。”周九良把朱老夫子的《四书章句集注》扣在脸上，打了个哈欠。太吵闹。

他应该去的。周九良摸着手底下孟鹤堂的两个圆圆的腰窝和腰侧结实柔韧的肌肉——是它们使得孟鹤堂能在舞台上摇曳生姿、艳光四射。

孟鹤堂后庭还吃着Alpha软下去的大物件，哭得停不下来。周九良于心不忍地帮他擦眼泪。孟鹤堂已经哭懵了，不晓得是不是该把他推开。

他应该去的。周九良胡思乱想。


	8. 【8】

当后背撞上浴室墙壁上光可鉴人的白瓷砖时，孟鹤堂知道他这个澡白洗了。

周九良估计是数着时间在他刚刚踏出淋浴间的那一刻闪身钻了进来，二话不说就搂着他亲吻，一边尝着他嘴里牙膏的薄荷味儿一边捏他的腰和屁股。他头发还没来得及擦干，就被周九良撞了个趔趄，慌忙地搂住周九良的脖颈，手里擦头发的毛巾掉到了地上，接着他被周九良推搡着退回了淋浴间。

朦胧的水雾间，他跟年龄相差无几的继子如久别重逢的恋人一般难分难舍地热吻在一起，啃咬对方的嘴唇。他们交缠的身影映在淋浴间模糊的玻璃门上，充满着蒙太奇的浪漫气氛。而这一切都带着深入骨髓的恶寒和令人作恶的诡异。

这段日子里发生的事情彻底颠覆了孟鹤堂对周九良的印象。原本在孟鹤堂眼里，周九良清高得不像富家子弟，甚至不像俗世中人，拥有比他父亲不知高多少倍的道德情操。他没读过多少书，不知该如何措辞形容周九良的气质，只觉得这孩子不太热爱生活，也不太有情感波动，似乎唯一能引起他的兴趣的只有学习，其他的爱好他也不甚了解。不过孟鹤堂心里很羡慕，内心的平静与从容和品德的高尚与矜持是常人难以求来的，所以被这样正直性子的人所讨厌，孟鹤堂也接受。他跟周老爷子这种受世俗冷眼的结合被周九良所唾弃在孟鹤堂看来实属正常，他自己都觉得应该，这让他在周九良面前的谦让显得理所应当。

但是当他得知自己在无意识的情况下跟继子苟合之后，周九良还亲密无间地贴上来同他说那些无耻的话，威胁着强迫他做那些无耻的事，他觉得他的三观都崩塌了。

周九良说他是第一次，孟鹤堂相信。他跟分手的前男友在一起时彼此都是第一次，他是看过年轻的Alpha如何在性事上成长起来的，周九良的动作和他曾经一样的时而莽撞又大刀阔斧、时而草率而张弛无度，这是经验不足的表现，但是这些天下来，他发现周九良和他前男友不同的是——年轻的继子学习能力强得吓人。

那次厨房的越界，仿佛打开了周九良的什么开关，他整日寻踪觅迹地盯着他父亲的行程，见缝插针地捉住他的小母亲偷尝禁果，在沙发上、在衣柜间、在露台的窗帘后面甚至于直接在他父亲的床上。一开始孟鹤堂提心吊胆，时时刻刻担心周老爷子会突然回来撞见这不堪的一幕，但是很快他发现周九良有超乎常人的判断力和细心，他曾向他保证过不会让任何人知道，就真的没有人打扰，不管他们弄出多大的声响。

周九良承认，他可能有点儿轻微的强迫症和控制狂，最擅长细致入微、毫无纰漏的计划，但除此之外他还有更重要的东西——人脉。他父亲身边的财务秘书朱鹤松，可以算是老爷子身边最信任的人之一，而朱鹤松是他的人，提前效忠太子就是提前效忠将来的皇帝，道理谁都懂只不过朱鹤松隐藏得比较好。所以只要周九良想，他随时都能掌握他父亲的行程。

周老爷子最近准备进军国内的娱乐业，就目前的形势而言，国内的娱乐业是一个油水可观、安全性又高的领域，而且非常有利于掌握舆论走向，这对周氏集团将来的发展有百利而无一弊，不过周家在娱乐业各方面资源都贫乏，行内龙头又多，所以周老爷子久违地忙了起来。

这给周九良提供了大把的机会。

孟鹤堂想不明白为什么他没法儿将反抗继子的侵犯进行到最后，对方一释放出青竹味道的信息素他就腿软了，硬生生把强jian变成了和jian。明明如果不借助药物，标记后的Alpha和Omega，只会在发情期产生相互吸引的求偶的生物信息来令彼此情动。而现在周九良简直是行走的春药，只要周九良想，他孟鹤堂就能随时成为对他张开腿的荡妇。

非要解释的话，有一种猜想，是早些年提出来的研究议题，就是人类Alpha的发情期。从古至今没有人听说过这样的概念。Alpha会有发情期？他们简直是上帝的宠儿、天之骄子，天生拥有超乎常人的聪敏的头脑和强健的四肢，他们不受每隔一段时间如期而至的发情期的苦恼，他们自由而强大，一生可以标记无数个美丽的Omega给他们生儿育女。

议题中称作为情感动物的人类，Alpha隐藏的发情期是人类特有的，年轻的Alpha有一定几率在刚刚形成标记时产生发情期，那是一种间歇性的精神状态。在发情期中，无论是多么冷淡的Alpha都会性情大变，信息素永远充满着求爱的信号，性欲持续亢奋，对配偶高度依赖，有利于形成所谓的灵魂伴侣、共同繁育后代，符合自然生存法。该项议题自提出后因缺少科学证明，难断真假，到如今逐渐被淡忘。但是在孟鹤堂年少的那个时代，这个概念刚为大众所知，竟形成了一股潮流，几乎所有的人都在用这个浪漫的梗做聊天账号的昵称和签名，充斥着年少轻狂无知的天马行空和自以为是。联想起自己如今的遭遇，孟鹤堂觉得像个笑话，他都不知道他怎么能和周家父子两个人建立标记。

这是报应。孟鹤堂想。他嫁给一个年龄是自己两倍的老爷子，搬进跟城堡一样的庄园，享受这些根本不属于他的荣华富贵，周身还有仆人伺候他。太奢靡了，太过分了，他一介凡人，何德何能？活该落到如此地步，干下如此大逆不道的事情，终有一天会死无葬身之地。

纸包不住火。孟鹤堂绝望地预感，早晚有一天事情会败露，看来他很快就会从周家被赶出去。他最近开始偷偷摸摸地从周老爷子前前后后的馈赠中存一些钱，数目对周家来说可能微不足道，但对于他而言，却可以让他盘下一个店面置办一个能够让他庸庸碌碌过一辈子的生意。

他好累，他太累了，他现在只希望他的继子在干他的时候能轻一点儿。

偷情一般是没有时间好好让两个人把衣服脱光的，但是周九良是趁着他刚洗完澡冲过来，扯掉了他的浴巾，他就全身赤裸得像个剥了皮的山药。

周九良把他摁在墙上，抱着他的屁股托着他的臀掰开两瓣肉自下而上地操。这个姿势进得很深、干得也快，而且没有反抗的余地。周九良赤着上身，裤子半褪。孟鹤堂被他顶在墙上，双手搭在他肩膀上，上下颠动得剧烈也没办法着力，只是虚虚地挂着，双腿环着对方的腰，因为激烈的操干而失去了夹紧的力气。整个人几乎是悬空地在玉润的瓷砖上滑动，被周九良颠起来，又在地心引力的作用下重重地坠在Alpha宛如凶器一样坚挺的阴茎上，像一根又粗又硬的钉子，一下又一下钉进他湿泽软嫩的穴道深处，啪啪直响，汁水四溅。孟鹤堂只有哭叫的份儿，他的嘴几乎就没闭上过，舌根僵麻，舌尖半伸，口水从嘴角流到下巴，被周九良偶尔注意时就张嘴含住殷红的唇舌吃上两口。

“啊啊……嗯……啊！”

一个小幅度的挺腰后孟鹤堂射在了自己的肚皮上，还给周九良的胸口溅上一点儿，被周九良笑嘻嘻地用大拇指刮下来吞了，然后射了他一肚子。孟鹤堂的脸从眼角红到了耳根，一个劲儿地推周九良的胸膛，然而尚在性平台期的身体连骨头都是软的，小手打着颤儿，被周九良轻而易举地抓在掌心在手腕上落下一吻。

孟鹤堂偏过头去，大口喘气调整呼吸，胸脯起伏如白浪迭起。周九良放下他的手，凑上去钻到他颈窝里去，痴迷地嗅着Omega颈间泛滥的兰花香味——周老爷子对新任妻子的信息素气味极其满意，连沐浴露和香水都换成了铃兰花香。

“你好香啊。”周九良奶声奶气地在对方的脖根处的细肉上舔咬，酥酥麻麻地痒，勾出孟鹤堂一缕轻叹。

周老爷子昨天晚上还在孟鹤堂身上耕耘过，留下的吻痕还没有消去，现在再添上几个也没关系，所以周九良又在锁骨啃了几口。

周九良重新把孟鹤堂的双臂架到肩上，保持着方才的姿势又慢慢抽插起来。孟鹤堂心灰意冷地闭上眼睛，仰头靠着墙壁，任由对方将他体内蛰伏的欲望再度扰动起来。他嘴上无法说话，手没力气，连求饶都做不到，只能像个破布娃娃一样让年轻力壮的继子发泄精力。

他已经忘记他跟周九良做过多少次了。周九良执着于最原始的背入式和最经典的传教士式，他比他父亲更像是一个古板的老头子一样不愿意尝试新鲜事物，却肆意着年轻人的活力横冲直撞，完全不考虑节制，这是孟鹤堂从来没体会过的狂热，竟像是一种爱意。相比之下周老爷子到底不是年轻人，只是玩得多熟能生巧，体力和耐力都差了不少，精力不旺盛，热情也转瞬即逝，在床上不过是爱玩花样折腾他，闹过一两通兴致就淡了，调笑着拍着他的屁股放他自己去洗澡清理，睡觉时都不爱搂着他。

快感来得太汹涌，周九良第二次灌满他的子宫的时候，他几乎射无可射，精水像失禁一样淅淅沥沥地顺着他的腿流下，留下满地淫靡。

双脚终于得以落在地上，孟鹤堂根本站不起来，一下子倒进周九良怀里。继子还算有点儿良心，他打开淋浴，体贴地搂着小母亲为他清理干净，然后裹着浴巾横抱回了他父亲的床。

柔软的床此时此刻简直是天堂，孟鹤堂沾上枕头就进入了浅眠，将所有的事都抛在了脑后。

还是再吃一次避孕药吧。入睡之前孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地想。虽然说发情期之外怀孕的几率约等于零，但是周九良实在射得太多了，还是小心为上。他要是不慎怀上孩子那才是真的完了。

周九良洗完澡吹干头发从浴室出来，看到他的小母亲趴在大床上熟睡着，脸上是一贯恬静的睡颜，眉宇舒展，看样子并没有梦魇。造乱如暴风雨般的情欲退去，当下他的内心如放晴后阳光满溢、风平浪静的海湾，柔情一浪又一浪地冲上、淹没那些尖棱的礁石，他仰头看了看空调，低头看了看孟鹤堂湿淋淋的额发，像荇藻一般蜿蜒。

湿着头发睡觉会着凉的。周九良这样想着，身体却比思绪快一步走回了浴室拿出吹风机，坐在床边给孟鹤堂吹头发，调的是热风的最低档，像四月春风一样温和骀荡。

周九良理智地思考了一下，按照应有的逻辑，他现在是一个怙恶不悛、道德沦丧的强jian犯和偷情者，应该在蹂躏完他脆弱甜美的小母亲后迅速逃离作案现场，扔下一切后果让孟鹤堂一人承担而自己逃之夭夭、逍遥法外。然而他现在却爱不释手地、用一种轻柔得仿若梳理雏鸟纤羽的手法细致地吹拂着孟鹤堂的发丝，令他在睡梦中舒适地哼哼，安全地把自己团起来。

周九良关掉吹风机，看了眼手机，朱鹤松告诉他，他的父亲最早也要后天下午才能回家。然后他把手机扔在床头柜上，爬上了床，躺在孟鹤堂对面，盯着孟鹤堂尖尖的鼻头看了很久，伸出胳膊越过孟鹤堂的肩头关掉了床头灯。在一片黑暗里，他收回手顺便将酣睡的孟鹤堂揽进了怀里。

孟鹤堂睡觉的时候很缺乏安全感，喜欢把自己蜷缩成一团，像一只小动物，又像婴儿在母亲的子宫。但是当把他搂进怀里，他又毫无保留地伸开身子贴紧Alpha的怀抱，撒娇地，依恋地，用毛茸茸的头顶轻蹭对方的下巴，攥住AlphaT恤上的袖子，脚还要插进Alpha的腿间夹住他。

周九良握住孟鹤堂圆润的肩头，抱着柔软的兰花香的精灵，享受他无意识也无防备的黏人。他困了，抱着他的小兰花睡着了。

可能连周九良自己都没觉察到，他近期的表现简直像个泰迪。多年来他找的清心寡欲的定位在跟孟鹤堂干柴烈火碰上后崩坏得连渣都不剩。他快要开学了，即将与Omega离别的烦躁不受控制地占领了他大脑的情感中枢，令他恨不得跟Omega长在一起，对方裸露的每一寸肌肤都带着无法抵御的诱惑力，兰花香有胜似罂su的效果。

他中毒了，中了兰花的毒。

第二天早晨孟鹤堂是被操醒的。饿狼崽子般的继子压在他的双腿之间干着他，双手牢牢把握住他的腰，埋首在他胸前舔咬。他不明白那两颗小小的乳珠能有多大快感，但被对方的舌尖碾着一转竟如过电一般，令他控制不住地尖叫。

强行高潮的痛苦超过了快感，稀薄的精液流淌在小腹上，而性器仍然勃起。Alpha还没有射出，在软烂的穴道凶狠地律动。孟鹤堂哀声呻吟，全身颤如筛糠，惊坐而起抓住周九良的上臂冲周九良胡乱地比划着，说自己射不出来了，真的射不出来了。

周九良着迷地凝视着Omega楚楚可怜的表情，粗重地喘息着，精神有些涣散。他一手抓住孟鹤堂的两只手腕，把它们不容置喙地按在了孟鹤堂的头顶，身下动作不慢，摸上了孟鹤堂鼓鼓的小腹。

恶劣地按了按，如期听到小哑巴濒临崩溃的哀鸣，周九良得逞地笑：“你这里不是还有东西吗？”

孟鹤堂惊恐地瞪大了双眼，疯了一样摇头。周九良想如果他会说话，那么现在他嘴里一定满是求饶，让他说什么他就会说什么。

周九良不顾他的拒绝，摆胯接着往Omega内腔里干。孟鹤堂猛地挺起腰肢，像一条跃出水面的鱼那样挣动，双足蹬踹着床单，大开的双腿肌肉紧绷将近痉挛。他仰起头伸着脖子无声尖叫，额发凌乱。嫩红如花枝的性器挺立着，跟着Omega的身体颤动，什么也没射出来。

周九良最后两下深顶，在紧致中顿了顿，然后抽身而出，射在孟鹤堂的会阴处。

在他松开手的那一刻，孟鹤堂一个翻身掉下了床，然后连滚带爬地冲进了卫生间，把门“砰”地关上，好久好久没有出来。

正巧一阵风从敞开的窗户吹进，室内一片淫欲气息被吹散了些，吹在周九良脸上将他混浊的头脑拨开了一丝清明。

他好像太过分了。周九良坐在床尾，搓了一把自己的脸，侧耳倾听卫生间的动静，没有一点儿声响。

周九良离开了房间，剩下的几天他在收拾回学校的行李，把同样的几件衣服从行李箱拿出来又装回去，没再去找他继母的麻烦。

周九良开学后过了两天，周老爷子是孟鹤堂安排了一个助理，叫孙九芳，Beta，今年刚刚成年。孙九芳是周九良的母家人，攀亲故的，出处比较清楚，用着放心。按辈分跟周九良同属“九”字辈，管周九良叫表哥。周九良的母姓夏氏是个大宗族，孙九芳是夏家旁支的一个亲戚，父母早亡，自小养在叔叔家，再加上也不是夏家本姓人，所以从小到大都是受冷落的一个孩子，性格比较孤僻，看着不太有人情味儿。打小也不爱学习，成天鬼混，曾因为打架斗殴被学校开除，目前刚从一个职业学校毕业。

周老爷子选人的时候，顾忌着夏家的势力，怕被安插人手，捉住什么把柄，千挑万选选中了无依无靠的孙九芳，不仅仅是因为他会手语。

说是助理，也不知道是助哪门子的理，其实就是个随从翻译，放古代叫“小厮”，只是不做那种事罢了。孙九芳初来乍到的时候，穿着一身黑西服，把乱草一般的头发梳顺，礼貌地笑着问“周夫人”好。眼神柔软，人畜无害，倒是有模有样。孟鹤堂被这一个“夫人”的称谓羞红了脸，又是摇头又是摆手地让他叫“孟哥”或者“孟先生”就好，然后笑眯眯地同他握手。

孙九芳很会察言观色，也很会偷懒，来往没两回就摸清了新任的周夫人的性子，在人前装乖装得一把好手，嘴又很甜，往往几句话就讨得了空，不按照约定跟周夫人形影不离。周九良倒是很满意，至少以后他不用费心思把他支开了。

孟鹤堂跟周老爷子讲过他用不着助理，太浪费了。但周老爷子还是执意要留下孙九芳，目的是带着孟鹤堂出席上流酒会时帮他多融入些，可实际上并没有起什么作用。就拿昨晚某个时尚杂志举办的一个走秀来说。走秀结束后他们在公司总部的露天休息区办冷餐会，周老爷子作为大赞助商被团团簇拥着时不时发出爽朗的大笑，孟鹤堂一个人孤单地坐在泳池旁边的藤椅上，百无聊赖地翻看着杂志，还是纯英文的，他基本看不懂，只是浏览图片——在这样的酒会玩手机会被认为是不礼貌。本该带他四处交际的孙九芳早就开溜了，他躲在一处隐蔽的花坛后面和几个服务生打牌赌钱，连赢好几把，快把周夫人忘干净了。

周九良也很无聊，他一向不爱搭理人，是热衷学业、不混社会的隔壁家孩子、周氏继承人的人设。他一边用香槟漱口一边玩味地打量着他同样闲得冒泡的小母亲。

孟鹤堂这晚的打扮很亮眼，典雅的深蓝色西服套装，剪裁得当的马甲束缚得他的腰身伶仃，手腕上的伯爵表是新买的，耳垂上的钻石耳钉也是限量款。他喷了发胶，卷发梳成俏皮的三七分，还画了一个精巧的眉毛，唇瓣上了两抹釉彩，水润诱人。本该是人群的焦点，却只能孤芳自赏。

周九良想，如果是他，他绝不会这么晾着孟鹤堂，他宁愿晾着那群所谓上层社会的名流，也不愿应酬他们惺惺作态、勾心斗角。他情愿同孟鹤堂躲在人群的边缘，什么也不干，哪怕是看着他傻笑——孟鹤堂很活泼爱笑，他对任何人都能够笑容以待，但已经很久没对他笑过了。

想到这里，周九良自嘲地冷笑了一下，把香槟吐在花池里，落寞地转身走了。孟鹤堂仍然孤零零坐在藤椅上，托着腮昏昏欲睡。

这是他父亲的妻子，他的继母，他没资格帮他消遣寂寞，尤其是在明面上。

过了一会儿，周老爷子终于把他带走了，亲密地揽着他的细腰站在在杂志的大logo前接受拍照。摄影师连吹口哨用法语叫他美人，一个意大利籍的年轻画家操着英文，在一旁自言自语地夸他的眼睛有欧泊的光泽。

孟鹤堂明媚动人地笑着，眸中是一视同仁的温情，小鸟依人地靠在周老爷子的怀里，尽职尽责地扮演一个花瓶的角色，美丽而瞩目。周老爷子抚摸过他婀娜的腰背，搂着他圆润的肩头，在闪光灯和起哄声中，他们要多恩爱有多恩爱。

周老爷子侧过头在孟鹤堂的额角落下一个吻，幽美的兰花香气使他重获新生。他愉悦地盯着孟鹤堂轻咬下唇的赧颜，想这个家底清白、出身干净的神秘失声美人果然比那个十八线的小女星长他的面子。


	9. 【9】

相思使他心焦如焚山烈泽。

古人说相思之苦是满山谷空荡荡的风，是孤灯下残存半盏的酒，是日日对镜自视的衣带渐宽，是连绵秋雨斜潲入炉中灰烬时散发的潮湿而腐朽的气味，是看风花雪月都毫无柔情仅有满心悲凉的虚妄。古人很少直言相思，只道苦。

周九良不是古人，也不配说相思，他心念的那个人不会像他这样执迷不悟，更不必说像他那样欲壑难填、贪得无厌，对方每一次听闻他的声响都如竖起耳朵的兔子警惕捕食者那样警惕着他，理应是恨不得离他越远越好，最好永远别再见。他不过是单思，肮脏的单思，他单思有夫之妇，他单思父亲的续弦、他的晚娘。他也没有一腔纯洁挚切的真情，他一阖上突增血丝的眼睛，仿佛就能看到小母亲的胴体从衣衫半褪间裸露的白肉，如饿死的人漆黑瞳仁中的白米粒，也是倾洒在赤裸的阿佛洛狄忒身上的月光。还有那绽放在单薄得仿佛翩然欲飞的肩胛上的鲜红吻痕，便如新人婚床上的一滴处子血，也是欢喜佛眉间的朱砂痣。

他对孟鹤堂怀有无数个污秽不堪的臆想。

毕竟已经是成年男性，有几个不过分的恶趣味也无可厚非。周九良最近痴迷于黄片网站上的奇装异服，就比如……兔女郎装。

自从他手滑一不小心点开一个之后，首页就开始给他疯狂推送各种各样前凸后翘的兔女郎片子。基本上都是女优，苍白的大腿和纤细的手臂，仿佛下一秒就要折断的腰肢和大得很假的胸部，像面团一样没有骨头似地被蹂躏折腾。性致盎然的时候看倒还能一解躁闷，只是发泄一次过后便觉索然无味。在冰冷的显示器里，无论多么性感的肉体都显得单调而死气沉沉，更何况这种本就是十分刻意和做作出来的身材，哪里比得上他的小母亲，那只用汗水和热情滋养出来的美妙的舞蹈精灵。

曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。与他的小母亲分离两地的每一个寂寞难耐的夜晚，他的信息素都异常活跃，他仿佛感觉得到他身上——尤其是性腺——的细胞一颗一颗死去又一颗一颗新生，而它们又都像泡在盐水里那样痛苦地瑟缩着呼吸，时断时续地喧嚣着对小母亲的思念和渴望。他无法自抑地在睡梦中、在失神的恍惚间，感受到他曾经切身体会过的美丽生命的鲜活，来自于Omega娇嫩多汁、玲珑有致的身体，来自于他身上弥漫的兰花香味。

他像是一只嗅到雌性气息的雄狮，张着嘴巴吐着热流，时时刻刻甩着脖子上傲人的红棕色鬃毛耀武扬威。

他的躁动不安甚至连身为Beta的秦霄贤都察觉到了。

“九良，你最近有点儿奇怪啊，信息素毛毛糙糙的，”秦霄贤从上铺探头向下看，大大咧咧地调侃着那并不存在的东西，“发情了？”

周九良飞他一个眼刀，脏话到了嘴边被他生生咽下去。他也发现他莫名其妙地脾气暴躁。

自开学他回家过几次，他不好突然回去得太频繁，怕被他父亲发现了异样。每次回去，他都捉住机会把孟鹤堂往床上带，孟鹤堂半推半就地依他，每次都不得尽兴——至少他是这么觉得，对方的感受他不了解，他只是看到对方总是皱着眉头，即使是释放，也不得一丝舒解，眉间如两片柳叶落水逐浪而成波，在满目骀荡春色中徒增烦忧哀愁，仿佛在忍受着什么。

忍受着什么呢？

忍受着一切。

周九良射在他两股深处的时候考虑不了这么多，他总是把消极抵抗的小母亲折磨到射无可射，直到对方的指甲陷进他的皮肉里抓破他的肩膀，天鹅颈扬展到极致，嘴里发不出一点儿声音。他睁大眼睛，被孟鹤堂高潮时的脸搅动得心潮澎湃，却仍旧执拗地盯着对方拧在一起的眉头。

也许该玩一点儿特别的。周九良恶劣地想。这个周末他难得回到家中，而他父亲的秘书朱鹤松告诉他老爷子要出差一个礼拜，中间不会回来。周九良在自己的房间里打开一些难以描述的网页，以考据学术的态度研究起了兔女郎。

结论是日本人真他娘的会玩。

兔女郎装，黑色的紧身低胸露背连体衣勾勒得腰背和胸脯诱惑的曲线暴露无遗，黑色的渔网袜包裹着雪白的大长腿刺激眼球，颈上再戴一个蕾丝花边的白色假领子十足十的情趣。周九良翻看着细节图，看到连体衣的屁股上有跟头上的兔耳朵发卡配套的毛球尾巴，刹那间只觉心尖上一个浪头打过来冲垮了他的设防。

周九良关掉网站，交叉双臂坐在椅子上回味了一番，起身穿衣出门，驱车跟着电子地图导航到了目的地，踏进了一个他之前从未接触过的地界——情趣商店。他起初有点儿脸红，稳住心神，从琳琅满目的暴露而色情的商品中眼花缭乱地找到自己需要的东西，然后面不改色地来到银台结账。

“先生，就这些吗？”

“呃……再加上这个。”

“好的，先生。我们店最近在做活动，您需要办一张会员卡吗？”

“那就……办一张吧。”

他不甚了解孟鹤堂的衣服号码，只能凭着手感的直觉买了一件差不多的，回到家威逼利诱着小母亲穿上，发现连体衣的腰间竟然还有不少盈余。

兔女郎的衣服并不适合男性，孟鹤堂别扭地穿在身上，从周九良房间的卫生间里一步一停地走出来站在周九良面前，手脚都仿佛不是自己长的了。连体衣的裆部勒出性器的位置形成突兀的隆起，格外引人注目，孟鹤堂被它勒得不舒服，抬手摸上去想往下抻，可是那女士游泳衣似的连体下身哪有给他抻拽的地方？露出他的整条大腿不说，还要露出他半个翘臀和腰胯，仔细看还能看见小腹侧围未经修理的些许毛发。渔网袜也是连裤的，黑绳交织成网从脚尖到腰肢完完全全覆盖起来，平生出一股禁锢的味道，暗示着令人心悦的臣服，同时把两条长腿衬托得更加修长，也更加白皙诱人。

本来这套衣服还配了一个漆皮的红色高跟鞋，但周九良看见孟鹤堂只穿着渔网袜踩在地毯上，两只小白脚局促不安地蹭来蹭去，圆圆的脚趾在渔网袜里不舒服地抓挠，突然觉得没必要穿那高跟鞋，就已经够下流了，还有些反差的可爱。

周九良瞬间觉得周遭空气焦灼起来。他粗重地呼吸两口，上前搂住兔女郎的细腰，与他交换了一个过分绵长的亲吻，手还不老实地滑下去在臀部和腿根处掐来捏去。

孟鹤堂被他吮吸得舌尖发麻，在逐渐形成攻势的青竹气息中勉强将周九良推开一点点，小脸涨红，轻喘着调整呼吸，抬起手来比划。

——你说过的，要是穿这个就只做一次，不许反悔。

孟鹤堂咬着下唇，抬眸看他，秋水盈盈地跟他确认方才答应的条件。

周九良赶紧点头，带动着头顶的小卷毛都一颠一颠的，有股子孩子气。

接下来他做的事情可没有一丁点儿孩子气。

他给孟鹤堂戴上长耳朵的发卡，白色的毛皮里用铁丝支撑起来立在头上，配上孟鹤堂一双无辜可怜的兔子眼非常合适，就像是天生长在头上的一样。他继续跟孟鹤堂接吻，一步步将他推到自己的书桌前，然后一把将他抱了上去。

面对着周九良的孟鹤堂被摆成了一个极其羞耻的姿势。一只足跟撂在一个桌角，另一只足跟撂在另一个桌角，两手撑在腰后，双腿大大地分开，没有舞蹈功底的柔韧度根本做不到。孟鹤堂听话地张着腿，忍耐着周九良用勃起的东西隔着衣服摩擦着他的会阴，忍耐着周九良跟色狼一样上下左右按揉着他的臀肉。他一直忍耐着不做反抗，以至于让周九良愈发得寸进尺，双手顺着腰际向上摸到两块因为后仰而平滑的肩胛骨，然后把连体衣背后的拉链拉开一些，再来到身前把本就低胸的领子扯开，向下掖，直至露出全部赤裸的胸脯，两点粉红的荷尖挺立。周九良想都不想，直接俯身咬了上去。

孟鹤堂发出一声嘤咛，继子不是未长牙齿的婴儿，吮奶般的动作带起一阵阵胸前的酥麻使得他提前体会到哺乳后期轻微的痛感。他想去推开周九良的脑袋，却因对方施压加重不得已撑住桌子腾不出手，后被乱揉胸肉的粗鲁举动逼出点点泪意。

周九良松开乳尖，又在薄薄的胸肉上留下斑斑吻痕，他啃咬得愈发肆无忌惮，毕竟不管他弄出多么明显的印记，一个礼拜的时间也足够消失得无影无踪。他在孟鹤堂漂亮的锁骨上响亮地吻了一口，直起腰来，看到小母亲大眼睛里已经泪光闪闪。

孟鹤堂是真的有些怕周九良。他的继子长眉凤眼，高鼻尖颔，五官周正，气质清冷，此刻盯着浑身穿着没有一处检点的他眼神像只淌涎水的豺狼，仿佛下一刻就要将他吃干抹净。

周九良吞了吞口水。

他伸手摸上了孟鹤堂门户大开的私处，按在连体衣的档间。这件兔女郎服饰的裆底缝了暗扣，可以解开，而后直接性交。周九良心火烧灼，着急直接扯掉了扣子。孟鹤堂被他吓到了，哆嗦了一下。

撩开下摆的布料后，孟鹤堂光溜溜的下半身隔着一层可有可无的渔网袜暴露在视野中。为了穿上这件衣服，他是真空上阵。此时半勃的性器被渔网袜勒在小腹上，看着就别扭。

周九良两手手指插进渔网袜的孔洞，用力往两边一扯，直接从裆部撕到了腰间——本来这个情趣渔网袜设计出来就是为了撕开的。刺刺拉拉撕开袜子的声音激起了一种好似被强上的恐惧感，孟鹤堂直接哭了一嗓子。

这一声哭叫不过是助燃了周九良的欲火。周九良指尖拨开臀肉，看见湿润的小穴叼着一根肉粉色的电线，于是他拽着电线把藏在后腰处遥控器拽出来，调了一个最低档。震动声霎时响起，孟鹤堂抖了抖腿根，暧暧地叫唤。

一颗跳蛋，他父亲的小玩具。老爷子硬件不太行，爱用这种小玩意儿折腾他的小兰花。孟鹤堂并不喜欢被种机械的振动强行推到高潮的感觉，余韵又空虚又冰冷，没有丝毫温暖，反倒难受得很。所幸这次跳蛋只是停在穴口，频率也是最低的，隔靴搔痒，孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇忍不住收缩着肠道。

周九良盯着泛滥莹露的幽庭目不转睛，脑子一热低下头，舔了上去。

“啊！”热烫的舌尖刚一接触，孟鹤堂就叫出了声，下意识收紧双腿，被周九良大力地摁住腿阻止了。

柔软的舌头灵活地舔舐着每一寸舒张的褶皱和里头颤抖的肠肉，把Omega产生的淫水尽数吃进嘴里，非但不觉得脏，甚至仿佛尝到了兰花的甜味。他和孟鹤堂的信息素就像放在炭火上烤过那样的浓烈。

舌头里里外外地游走，时不时还坏心眼地把跳蛋往深处顶。孟鹤堂哪里体验过这等享受，周老爷子没给他做过口交，跟前男友的也是生涩而久远。快感攀着脊椎一波一波涌上来，孟鹤堂腰一软半躺在了桌子上，腾出手来，手掌按在继子的额头上阻推他，却连筋都是软的，没有什么力气。

周九良搅动得水声潺潺，又依从本能往上移去，嘬了两口沉甸甸的囊袋，细细地咬翘出弧度的性器根部，一路舔上柱体顶端，刚把小家伙含进嘴里，孟鹤堂就啜泣着射在了他嘴里。

没有洁癖，竟一点儿也不觉得脏。周九良爽快地咽下小母亲的东西，尝出些许咸腥，但是兰花香充斥了他的鼻腔，他也尝不出本来味道。

孟鹤堂依然大张双腿，手肘勉勉强强撑着上身，在不应期一小下一小下地抖着腰肢，眼角有泪痕，眉头还是皱着的。

周九良挑了一下眉毛，撤掉跳蛋随手扔在一边，架起孟鹤堂的双腿放在臂弯，利索地操了进去。

周九良果真具有难能可贵的诚信和契约精神，说好了只做一次，便真的只做一次，但是他们没说好是周九良的一次，还是孟鹤堂的一次。所以在被继子按在桌子上操射出来第二次之后，孟鹤堂突然醒悟过来自己遭到了蒙骗，周九良凭着他不为人知的忍耐力和持久力，跟他玩一个流氓无比的文字游戏。

周九良保持着插在孟鹤堂高潮后的小穴的姿势，把着他的腰臀将他抱了起来。孟鹤堂两腿无力，一害怕只好抱紧了周九良的脖子，任他抱着自己走到门口去。周九良抬脚踹上了房门，房门背后吊着一些黑色的弹力带子——这是一个简单的吊椅式的情趣秋千，在买兔女郎的衣服时顺手买的。

周九良将孟鹤堂放在秋千最宽的那个带子上，手脚麻利把他的两只脚也塞进左右两边的两个吊带里，大大地分开。孟鹤堂终于反应过来什么，在周九良上来抓他手腕的时候拼命挣扎，但结果还是被捉住塞进秋千上头的手铐里锁起来。

接着他像是一个情趣娃娃一样被操了，衣服被情动的Alpha撕扯得不成样子，身体完全动弹不得，只能按照周九良的意愿发出令人满意的动听叫声。态度强硬的青竹气味侵略着他，逼迫他就范。

第二次被操射的时候，他哭声凄惨得像是受了酷刑，犹如一耳光把周九良从情欲海洋里抽醒过来，匆匆射进去之后连忙给他松了绑抱下来，放到床上。

原本与继子偷情的背德和乱伦的罪恶就已经压得孟鹤堂喘不过气来，他面对周老爷子时总是忐忑不安，日日六神无主、心惊肉跳，精神状态十分不佳，饭不思茶不饮，周老爷子看见了还以为他减肥，搂住他连连劝慰说他瘦得很一点儿不胖，用不着减肥。他以为继子跟他父亲一样，对他不过三分钟热度，熬过去也就行了。周九良虽然看着更成熟，但依旧是朝气蓬勃、年少无知的青年人，尝到情爱的甜头便会一发不可收拾。他很优秀，也有很多优秀的人围在他身边，等他看上更年轻漂亮的美人，或者意识到自己与继母通奸的行为有多么不端、卑鄙和恶臭，自己也就解放了，孟鹤堂忖度着。

但是事实证明他想错了。一而再再而三地退让最终让他被绑在情趣秋千上，四肢都吊了起来，身上下流的兔女郎装扮被撕毁得充满着欺凌的意味。他像个物件一样、像一个奴隶一样被摆动来去，Alpha羞辱般的肏干全无怜惜，这种滋味终于让他的精神崩溃。

坐在床上，他哭得上气不接下气，哭声凄厉，满脸通红，抽噎的幅度之大仿佛下一秒就要被过气去，手臂挡住自己的脸缩在床头瑟瑟发抖，疯了似地把自己团在一起，面对Alpha担忧的靠近不算三七二十一一律拒绝。

周九良被他切切实实地吓到了，将近两个月来萦绕在他脑海阴魂不散的那股莫名的欲火终于到此刻消失殆尽。看着情绪失控的孟鹤堂他心疼得手足无措，只是下意识地想要把他抱在怀里，尽管哭得一团乱的孟鹤堂又推他的胸口又推他的脸，但他还是揽过孟鹤堂的腰将他按在了怀里。

“对不起。”周九良干巴巴地道歉，释放出信息素安抚Omega。

可能是因为心里太难受了，温柔的怀抱竟令他一时间忘记罪魁祸首的存在。在清冷的青竹气息中，孟鹤堂哭着伸出手臂抱住周九良的脖子，埋在他肩头抽泣得停不下来。周九良的手放在他起伏不停的背上一下一下地帮他顺气，轻吻他侧脸上的泪水。

“对不起。”周九良诚恳地道歉，“我下次再也不会这样了。”

不知道孟鹤堂有没有听进去，他还在呜咽，抱着周九良抱得死紧，生怕他放开似的。

还下次。周九良在心里揶揄自己。他真是坏透了，一次次霸王强上弓不说竟有脸称以后还会继续，太没有底线了，坏到了骨子里，真有他老爹的样子，真有周家的样子。

孟鹤堂大哭一场之后，又抽抽搭搭半天。周九良做贼心虚地坐在他身边耐心无比地给他递纸巾等他缓过来。他是真的想认错，也是真的想澄清自己不是个施虐狂，他只是一时冲动、色令智昏，他想解释，但他那句“下次再也不会这样了”让他再无法措词。

孟鹤堂红着眼睛望了望周九良，痛快哭过后，迟钝着头脑，他还是觉得周九良能够迷途知返，然后抽噎着比手语。

——你是个好孩子，不要再走歪路了。不要成为你父亲那样的人。好吗？

看来他也知道周老爷子不是什么好人 。

周九良心尖一疼。

他生母还健在的时候，和他的父亲互相痛恨。初为人母的氏族小姐根本不会忍受周九良父亲频繁出轨带来的羞辱。她整日怨怼、满腔愤恨，连带着对亲生的儿子也心生厌恶。周九良永远不会忘记，他才六岁时，刚跟父亲闹完打完的母亲红着眼睛、蓬头乱发、面色如纸地坐在旋梯上隔着栏杆缝隙盯了他许久，然后阴森森地冷笑道：“你真是跟你爸爸一个德行。”

他母亲死之前，躺在病床上用枯白的眼睛死盯着他，仿佛也在说这句话。

“你真是跟你爸爸一个德行。”

周九良吸了吸鼻子，抹了一下嘴，没吱声。低下头瞅着孟鹤堂腿上破损的渔网袜，慢慢抬头看到孟鹤堂面如土色的脸颊，心一截一截地冷下去。

他终于不皱着眉头了。周九良哀莫大于心死地想到。


	10. 【10】

周九良一个多月没有回家。

这对于周家里的人来说并没有什么稀奇的。大少爷是个性子孤冷的人，也不太看得惯自家老爷子的某些浪荡作风，又是独生子，不稀罕同老爷子培养什么感情。他还是个品行优良的学生，专注于学业，没什么奢侈的喜好和享受，安于朴素，乐于清静，比较习惯学校的环境，像一只耐得住寂寞的留鸟，寒冬腊月北风萧瑟时，即使落在电线冻得炸毛像个穿蓑衣的旅人，也不愿意离开家园半步。之前半年回家一趟也是有的，故没有人将这档子事放在心上。

周九良最近在忙毕业论文，换了别人可能要忙得焦头烂额，可对他来说却算不上难，还有的是空暇来回味他小母亲裹在渔网袜里的白腿。本来安排的实习先搁置了，因为在实习这件事情上他跟他父亲的态度发生了分歧。周老爷子是执意要求周九良进自家公司里实习，为将来继承和接手周家做准备。周九良是向来不接受安排的类型，他倾向于自己去其他的公司实习，尤其是周家未涉及的一些领域，这也有些道理。但后来周九良发现，无论他在国内，尤其是S市，在哪块领域找哪家公司，总有人若有若无地看他父亲的脸色，怪没意思的。所以周九良决定先不考虑工作了。

周老爷子听完周九良对着他连说三个“不”字之后，摁住太阳穴，倒吸一口凉气，眼角抽动，勉强笑呵呵道：“行，好小子，跟你爹年轻时的脾气一模一样。”

周九良动也不动，垂眼看地不吭声。

“那我不管了，你自己搞定吧。”周老爷子拍拍儿子的肩膀，有意无意的捏了两把，“你是不是叛逆期来晚了？”

老头子的手劲不减当年，周九良盯着他父亲抽着烟离开的背影，活动了一下肩周。

叛逆期？周九良琢磨了几遍这个对于他来说比较陌生的词汇，出于好奇——也是闲得无聊，他还上网去搜索了一下叛逆期的特征。科学资料表明，叛逆期是青少年心理成熟的过渡阶段，简言之，由于青少年群体担心“大人的世界”忽视了自己的独立存在，叛逆心理才因此产生，从而用各种手段、方法来吸引“大人们”的平等注意。

周九良不想吸引“大人们”的关注，硬要说，他也只是想吸引一个人的关注。其实这个人本来也挺关注他的，只不过也许不完全是他现在想要的那种关注。是他千方百计地、冷漠地躲开了这个人的关注，还因为失控的侵犯而让对方再不敢多看一眼。

在学校，他不可避免地想到他的小母亲，孟鹤堂。大概是前段时间太过于放纵了，他现在性欲低迷，不总是被自己的臆想弄得身热情动，脑海中浮现旖旎春光的数目和频率都锐减到了之前如僧侣清修的样子。他的信息素也归为了平淡，秦霄贤就是他之前所说的那种为了毕业论文忙得焦头烂额的人，自然没再调侃他信息素的问题。

他仍然思念孟鹤堂，不再是脏兮兮的东西，他想到的都是之前在情浪欲海以外的细枝末节。

他想起有一天晚上，他睡午觉起晚了，一睁眼，天都黑了，打着哈欠走出房间，想找些东西吃，来到客厅，看见他的小母亲坐在沙发上看电视。酷暑即将过去，夜间已经开始凉爽下来，室内空调的温度不再像之前那么的低。孟鹤堂穿着白色的T恤衫，还有灰色的长裤，裤子非常柔软，贴合着他腿面的弧度，应该是极其宽松的瑜伽服。他微卷的头发不像以往那么蓬松，大概是刚洗完还没有吹干，软趴趴地贴在额头上。沙发是米白色天鹅绒面料，他坐在沙发上，像一颗被冲上沙滩的珍珠。

孟鹤堂安安分分地坐在宽大的沙发上，白色的长毛猫咪在他手边团成一个球睡觉，他双膝并拢，像被家教管得严严实实的小孩子那样，两手放在腿边撑着沙发的边缘，身体略向前倾，目不转睛地看着电视。电视里在放一档最近很热门的综艺节目，滑稽的特效和夸张的情节令音响欢声笑语个不停。电视里头越是这样热闹，越是要衬托得宽阔的客厅里空旷而冷清，鹅黄色的灯光没能营造出什么温馨的气氛，反而因为没有活力在视线里慢慢变得苍白。跟从前一样，没什么不同。周九良在心里比较了一下。

唯一的变数是孟鹤堂，他似乎没有被死气沉沉的客厅影响。他眼睛睁得大大的，像两颗周九良小时候见别的小孩子一起玩的水晶珠，脸色红润喜人，眼神专注愉悦，嘴角一直挂着笑意。一旦被节目逗笑了，就眯起眼睛、张大嘴乐，然后抬起手或者胳膊挡住半张脸。小哑巴笑的时候很少发出声音，偶尔才能挤出二三笑声，笑声比普通人奇怪一点儿，声频较慢音调较细，像是在给一只醉了酒的黄鹂挠痒痒。

他仿佛从来不曾孤单，哪怕形影单只。

周九良抬头看表，已经很晚了，如果他父亲要回来，这个时候应该已经把现在待在沙发上的人儿压在床上弄完了第一轮，毕竟老爷子已经很久没在家里过夜了。但是现在孟鹤堂还在客厅看电视，证明周老爷子今晚依然不回家。

他真的不孤单吗？周九良想。他远远地看着电视上五彩缤纷的画面和孟鹤堂单薄的背影——他真的瘦瘦小小的一条，看上去很容易搂进怀里。

周九良忽然觉得孟鹤堂并不是不想关掉电视，而是不敢，一旦关上了电视，他就得直面满屋子的静寂，守夜的佣人和保镖在楼下休息，除非出了事情否则不会上来。空无一人的客厅和卧室里，只有他和他的猫，不会有人跟他讲话，就连他自己都不行。偌大的周宅像一个精美的牢笼，孟鹤堂却愿意把自己藏在这个牢笼里，因为他也无法在外面的世界里找到归宿。

孟鹤堂热爱生活，但是他不知道自己的生活在哪里，他只是盲目地选择热爱。

那么当初把他拐进这个牢笼里的人在哪里呢？周九良根据从朱鹤松那里得到的信息，他父亲涉足娱乐业初有成效，最近跟一个十八线小女星打得火热，准备把她捧成新一代流量小花。答案自然是周老爷子正在新情人的枕边寻欢作乐。而这一切孟鹤堂知不知道呢？

如果周九良想找点乐子，他尽可以拿这件事去羞辱他的继母，兴许会把孟鹤堂气到跑回卧室里哭。他也可以胁迫着小母亲给他口交，对方根本反抗不了，也不会有人来帮他——他今天中午刚这样做过一次，继母的嘴太小了，在他射的时候被呛了一下，精液泄出唇角，流到下巴，溅在了雪白的胸口上。

但是他这天晚上只想做一件最没有意义的事，他想陪着孟鹤堂看电视。

当孟鹤堂的爱人的话，和孟鹤堂一起看电视应该是一件很美好的事情。如果孟鹤堂只是在消磨时间，你在他看电视的时候去抱他、去打扰他，他会欲拒还迎地推开你，但最终还是会被你吸引了注意力，跟你依偎在沙发上，最终被引导去做遂你意的事。如果孟鹤堂真的在看电视，他会毫不犹豫地拒绝你，但是因为他的温柔和爱意，他会愿意让你枕着他的腿小憩。他会用抚摸猫咪的手法揉你的头发，一边看电视屏幕一边给你盖上毯子，然后默默调低空调的风力。

周九良这么没头没尾地想了一会儿，抬手挠了挠脖子，在那天晚上的最后连东西都没吃就掉头回房间去了。

这一个多月来周九良待在学校里，天天去找老先生弹三弦，还破天荒地跟着他曾经的指导教师去参见了几个文学院的活动，但是没有用，孟鹤堂的身影还是时不时地闯进他的头脑。就连写论文的时候，他在电脑上噼里啪啦敲键盘，脑子都会渐渐走神，无意思地跟着打字的节奏去想孟鹤堂此时在干什么。小母亲那么热爱生活、积极向上，即使没有人陪着他，他也闲不住性子，总要给自己找事情干。周九良一边敲字，一边想孟鹤堂做了什么佳肴，练了什么舞蹈，今天是不是也抢了佣人的活儿去拖地，在他房间的书桌上整理他的东西，然后他的钢笔就找不到了……接着他就发现他把字打串行了。

也许他该去谈一个恋爱。周九良斟酌着。最近参加文学院的活动，有一个先秦文学专业的研二学姐跟他关系不错，以前就认识，现在又碰见了，十分有缘分地洽谈。学姐长得很清秀，文采也很好，会偷偷地看他，以为他没发现，也不跟他说暧昧的话，但是眼神是骗不了人的，周九良知道，如果他要是去表白一定会成功。但他一想到跟除了孟鹤堂以外的人谈恋爱就觉得累。

他不是觉得只有跟孟鹤堂谈恋爱不累……他从来没有想过自己跟孟鹤堂谈恋爱这码事。

他只是感觉很累。

孙九芳对孟鹤堂的态度改变了，改变得有些措不及防。他开始跟孟鹤堂变得亲密友好，两人之间的主仆感情升温得愈来愈快。闲聊时，朱鹤松这么跟周九良说道。

其实周九良对此并不觉得有多惊奇。他看得出来，孙九芳虽然装乖，并自以为是玩世不恭、桀骜不驯的性格，但是骨子里是个缺爱并且敏感的小孩儿。他很有眼力见，说明他还很明白事理。他自然应该懂得，现在整个周家乃至夏家，孟鹤堂是唯一一个真心待他好的人。

孙九芳的转变，在周九良看来是必然的。孙九芳就像是一只饥肠辘辘的幼鹿，一头撞进孟鹤堂这满满当当、芬香四溢牛奶罐子里，不可能不沦陷。

也许是一个温柔如水的笑容，也许是无时无刻、无论场合的谦让，也许是发烧时几句关怀备至的问候，也许是在生日的早晨亲手下厨做了一碗长寿面，也许是记下来父母的忌日便遂祭的一束白菊花，也许是悄悄探知到隐藏在心里的音乐爱好而相送的一把称心如意的木吉他，然后跟周老爷子求情，给小孩儿安排在空闲时间去音乐学校进修……孟鹤堂有无数种方法怀柔寒石心肠，每一种都掏心掏肺、真心实意。他那么慈悲为怀，连观世音在他面前都要低下头来。

怕周九良不信，朱鹤松还给他录过一段视频。视频里孟鹤堂在厨房里五音不全地哼调子，孙九芳背对着镜头沐浴在露台的阳光里，抱着吉他拿着音乐教材抹眼泪。周九良这才发现孙九芳有点营养不良似的瘦，肩胛骨在宽大的白T恤里一耸一耸的，仿佛大海上起伏不定的波澜。

周九良很久没回家去了，所以他不知道孙九芳是怎么一步一步跟孟鹤堂亲近起来的，再见到孟鹤堂的时候，是在北京的什么慈善晚会，都是娱乐圈的名人。他本来不想去的，但是周老爷子派了车堵在他宿舍门口，把出门去食堂的他直接拉上了车奔向机场，连午饭都没吃。

匆匆忙忙换上西服，周九良勉强吃了两块面包就被扔进了名利场。他老爹没空管他，连他小妈都没空管，拿着一杯红酒在一群老总明星里左右逢源像只转圈滑翔的鹦鹉。周九良还是一贯的做派，闷葫芦似地躲在角落，冷脸对待一切跟他打招呼的人，这次多加了一项——趁别人不注意往嘴里塞点心。

不远处孟鹤堂带着孙九芳在以雍容女士为主的一群人里交际。孟鹤堂穿着休闲西装，小立领的白衬衫和黑丝绒的西服外套，西服口袋里放着折叠整齐的丝绸手帕和一只鲜艳的红玫瑰，钻石耳钉闪闪发亮。他做了个帅气的波浪头型，顺着额角淌下的一绺卷发显得慵懒柔媚，稍作雕琢的五官美得雌雄莫辨。孙九芳深蓝色西服板板正正，背着手挺直腰杆站在他身旁，很给孟鹤堂面子，私底下软绵绵地叫“孟哥”，在外人面前恭恭敬敬、底气十足叫“周夫人”，俨然一位陪护公主的骑士。孟鹤堂身边一水儿盛装出席的女人，个个精心打扮、争奇斗艳，其中一个穿着金光闪闪的金色露背V领礼服，裙子开叉开到大胯，还在手臂上搭了个白色的狐裘，要多俗艳有多俗艳……反衬得孟鹤堂清俊飒然，引人注目。

有了孙九芳，孟鹤堂就不再依赖手机了，毕竟在这样的场合，拿个手机敲敲打打给人看不太文雅，而且还关乎代言费的问题。他在胭脂堆里笑得甜蜜，丝毫不尴尬，看样子人际关系处理得不错。

夫人外交，他父亲的目的达到了。周九良往嘴里扔了块曲奇，余光不离孟鹤堂。

现今娱乐圈里的大头经济条件不必说，而且喜欢报团取暖，还都多多少少有红色背景，根扎得极深。他们不怎么怕周家黑道的势力，还暗地里嗤笑周家近来弃暗投明的洗白操作，在他们眼里周家不过是个土匪头子，一个三流的贼人，试图挤进上流社会，但是因为彼此的利益往来和雄厚的周氏财团所以见面三分情，笑脸下各种看不起。这时候，夫人外交显得尤为重要。

其实二代交际也很重要，但是周九良不乐意逢迎，而且他的学业成绩和文化水平已经压得住台了，高冷一点儿也无所谓，周老爷子便由着他去。

大佬们城府深沉，这些女人也不是什么善茬儿，但孟鹤堂生性老实和善，单纯没有城府，他不懂周家的生意，于名利场完全是一张白纸，她们要是想在孟鹤堂面前冷嘲热讽，估计孟鹤堂也听不懂。她们聚在一起明里暗里显摆身上的奢侈品是常态，但是孟鹤堂根本不懂这些东西，他身上的搭配都是孙九芳或者周家的设计师给安排好的。要故意把这些花花绿绿的牌子拿给他看，他也只会真情实感地夸好看漂亮，实在不明白甚至还会偷偷拿出手机来查，打开淘宝扫一扫……自然是什么也查不出来。

而周老爷子要的就是这个样子。名利场里混久了的女人都是人精，都是感性的动物，她们一旦看出来孟鹤堂不谙世事但周老爷子又极宠爱他——看他最新款的手表、胸针和耳钉就看得出来，便会放松警惕，而孟鹤堂又是个极懂人情会讨人喜欢的，很容易就获得信任和怜悯。这时候那些寂寞已久、惯于争锋的感性动物便会柔软下来、放松下来。她们在孟鹤堂面前偶尔口不择言，暴露出一些商业谜语，在边上装木头的孙九芳便会装进脑子里，成为周老爷子的听话筒。

周九良毫不怀疑，孙九芳是为了孟鹤堂才死心塌地给周老爷子干活的。

吃够了曲奇饼，周九良往红酒里兑苏打水，灌上一杯，有葡萄味啤酒的感觉。他仍然观察着他小母亲的动静。这场晚会快结束了，孟鹤堂身边的人散了很多，新来了一个白套装的女士，十八厘米的细跟黑色高跟鞋让她看上去跟没有脚似地飘过来。

她是个中年的老一代。周九良认识。年轻的时候是个模特，嫁入豪门，在丈夫的帮助下有了一个自己的时尚公司，而今……大势已去。她来找孟鹤堂必没有什么好话。

果不其然，她冷笑着一张口，就提起来周家新夫人的禁忌。

夜总会跳艳舞出身，不知用什么伎俩攀上了周家的高枝。

话已出口，听见的人不多，可个个脸都绿了。孟鹤堂脸上更是红一阵白一阵，他还从没遇见过这样劈头盖脸的羞辱，完全不给周家面子里子，手忙脚乱地解释，模样有些滑稽，旁观的人传来几声笑话。

孙九芳拉住了他，轻轻把他拉到自己身后。他往前迈了一步，浅笑，充满青春飞扬的气息，衬得白套装的女人粉底下的褶子更深。

“这位夫人从哪里听到的这些不堪的传闻，最好还是不要信口胡诌。”他慢条斯理说道，“有空多管管自己家的先生，今天又没跟您出席这次晚会。在场大家都是正经人士，不知是在躲着谁。”

他插兜俯身，压低了声音：“你们家指望的那个文化局高层的叔叔，之前上头换届时站错了队。你们最好去查查，如果他下去了，接替他的人，姓何名谁。”

看到女儿目瞪口呆的神色，孙九芳得意洋洋地回过身，嬉皮笑脸地从上到下打量了一番面前黑了脸的女人，夸张地感叹道：“呦，恕我眼拙，但我看来您这身是迪奥前年的春款吧？最近流行怀旧风？”

人群里传出两三笑声，白套装的女人气得咬牙切齿，提着包扭身走了，还因为走得太快鞋跟太细差点儿崴到脚。

之前不是没有人在孟鹤堂面前对周家话里有话，说的也不好听，孟鹤堂听不出来什么就算了，孙九芳可心里明镜似的，但他装傻，从没这么直截了当地站出来怼人。

人走了之后孟鹤堂凑在孙九芳身边惊喜地问他怎么了解得这么多，孙九芳又恢复了在他面前乖巧听话的小跟班的样子，不过还是隐隐有些沾沾自喜：“那是因为我……”

做了很多功课。孙九芳突然噎住了，没说出话来。

孟鹤堂歪了歪头，眼睛里波光流转，等着他回答。他装束得真好看，跟他胸前的玫瑰花一样娇美精致。

孙九芳吞了吞口水，不好意思地笑笑：“……多看了些杂志罢了。”

孟鹤堂笑着说他谦虚，伸手拍了拍他的后背，笑得脸色桃红。他方才喝了不少酒，此时有些上头，脚下一个虚浮，趔趄半步。孙九芳下意识要揽他的腰，手还没等触上孟鹤堂的西服衣摆就悬停在了半空，然后慢慢地收了回来，抹了一下鼻子，当一切没有发生过。

孟鹤堂同孙九芳一起走出会场。周九良喝光红酒和苏打水，跟在他们后面，玩味着孙九芳或偷瞄或正视孟鹤堂的眼神。

周九良认得这个眼神。如果他看孟鹤堂的时候面前有一面镜子，那么他会看见镜子里有一双一模一样的。


	11. 【11】

人经常会不受控制地做一些有违常情的事情，比如走神时会忍不住扣脸上已经发炎了的的青春痘，比如强迫症一遍遍地检查自己是否锁好了防盗门拿好了车钥匙，比如明知道平时不好好学习在考试周就会忙到飞起却还是沉迷游戏，比如上课时总是忍不住偷瞄那个完全不可能的他或她……

所以周九良在他父亲试探性地问他是否要一起去泰国旅游时当机立断地答应下来，把周老爷子吓了一愣一愣的。

“……所以，你……”

“好。”

周老爷子瞪大了眼睛。父子俩的眼睛长得很像，都是丹凤眼，只不过老爷子的眼角已经褶叠起一层层皱纹。他面对周九良一反常态的顺从半张着嘴哑口无言，唇边烟卷差点儿掉下来。

周九良也不正视他，略低着头偏着脸偷看在主卧收拾行李的孟鹤堂和孙九芳。

两个大行李箱摊开在地上，东西收拾了一半，两个人在一边休息。孙九芳盘腿坐在地上，孟鹤堂坐在床脚，翘着腿怀里抱着他送给孙九芳的那把深棕色的木吉他，兴致勃勃地冲孙九芳比划说自己在艺术学院时学过一点吉他，然后拨了两下弦，确是有模有样。

孙九芳倒是很捧场，挺直腰跟个幼稚园的小孩子那样对孟鹤堂拍巴掌，把孟鹤堂弄得脸红，不好意思地笑着挠了挠头。

周九良快把那把木吉他盯出一个洞。

“你叛逆期是间接性的吗？”不过最终老爷子还是满意地点点头，让家里的阿姨帮他去收拾行李。

周九良摆摆手回绝了，一个人钻进房间里去，沉默地把根本没几样的行李打包好了。

九月份的国内渐渐远离了酷暑，但九月份的曼谷依然十分炎热，而且正值雨季，几乎每天下雨，不下雨的时候蓝天白云、阳光灿烂，还是比较适合出游。

他们一行人来到曼谷，前三天被大雨憋在酒店里出不去。孟鹤堂坐在客厅的落地窗前抱着膝盖发呆，托着腮帮子看着顶级套房里自带的游泳池，数水面上接连绽开的一圈圈波纹和涟漪，很是无聊。孙九芳戴着耳机坐在他旁边温习音乐学院布置的功课，时不时跟孟鹤堂聊天，看上去并不怎么无聊。周九良有点儿水土不服，那三天正调整身体，吃不下什么东西，没有精神头，一看到孙九芳就头大，只好钻进自己房间休息。

周老爷子是唯一一个生龙活虎的，对着手机吆五喝六没有一丝倦态。周九良知道是为什么，他父亲突然携一家老小来泰国不仅仅是为了旅游——他连娶小妈的时候举行那么铺张浪费的婚礼都没腾出时间来跟小妈去度个蜜月，他明显还有更重要的目的。周老爷子彻底断掉国内的du品运营线之后，周家的库存和人手没法儿安排，况且du品线牵连着众多买卖和国际暗道，实在不宜草率舍弃。在这些条件下，周老爷子看上了边境的几个东南亚小国，其中泰国是比较容易安插据点的，所以他此次来，是为了安排和调理在泰国鼓捣白粉的人手，自然要忙得很，而旅游只是掩人耳目的借口。带上周九良也是为了帮自己照顾一家上下，没想到自家儿子宅得可以，出趟远门就栽倒了，根本指望不上，还得受人照顾，不如不带。du品不是什么好买卖，甩不掉也是无奈之举颇显自己无能，老爷子于事业方面在儿子面前要脸，他不跟周九良说du品，但是有朱鹤松在，周九良心里清楚，只是面上不提罢了。

只见周老爷子随便穿上一条沙滩裤和一件花衬衫伪装成度假的样子，一点儿也不在意自己跟酒店门口的乞丐撞了衫。在套房里来来回回地走，一边走一边打电话，小弟们两两三三来了一拨又一拨没带停歇的，忙得像只连轴转的陀螺，脾气也不咋好，敲了朱鹤松好几下脑袋瓜子，把朱鹤松气得跟周九良语音骂街，赤裸裸讽刺老爷子更年期，甚至还大逆不道地开玩笑暗示周九良赶快篡位登基，省的自己受罪。

周九良当然完全不想参与du品运营线的事情，正好周老爷子也不想让他管，他自乐得清闲。他们来到曼谷的第四天终于放晴，周九良的状态也好多了，孟鹤堂迫不及待地拉着孙九芳就要出去玩，为了安全起见，周老爷子让周九良带着几个人跟着同去。

周九良吞吞吐吐地跟着两人到处去玩，满不在乎的样子把几个保镖都蒙骗了，然而墨镜底下的眼睛就从未离开过他的小母亲，每隔五分钟就要确认一下孟鹤堂的位置。孟鹤堂从不把孙九芳当成个跟班助理，他很热切、很珍惜地把孙九芳当作朋友，无话不说，亲密无间。孙九芳乖乖地跟着他四处跑，孟鹤堂说去哪他就去哪，说干什么他就干什么，仿佛完全没有自己的思想。

接下来的几天里曼谷很给面子得都是晴空万里，阳光仿若是受了多日雨水的洗涤，明澈干净地照耀在身上犹如丝绸顺滑，虽然依旧很热，但不再晒得好似要蜕一层皮。孟鹤堂去了大皇宫，孙九芳举着照相机给他拍了好多张照片，接着一行人又去了佛寺。曼谷有名的佛寺庙宇有好几个，孟鹤堂比较感兴趣，基本上都转了一遍，买了几个珠串，还做了按摩。按摩时技师碰到了孟鹤堂的痒痒肉，把小母亲逗得不行，卷着浴巾打了个滚。孙九芳笑得很开心地跟他闹，跑到他床上故意咯吱他，挨了隔壁床的周九良结结实实的一个眼刀。

他们还去了很有名气的几条商业街，去了丹嫩沙多水上集市，商贩们把五彩缤纷的水果放在狭长的小木舟上，撑着长杆划来划去，流畅得像在海底遡游的热带鱼。他们也租了几条船，在河道间穿行，小贩们吆喝着从他们身边驶过，总是若有若无地多看两眼坐在船头好奇地左右张望着的孟鹤堂。天边赤金色的晚霞绚丽如火，一直烧到黛蓝色的穹顶。弧月已在晚霞的另一头现出身影，璞玉般的一抹勾镶嵌在姗姗而来的半边夜暮中，群星璀璨还未露面，就已经在孟鹤堂眼中熠熠生辉。

孙九芳举着相机在旁边“咔嚓、咔嚓”地拍照，孟鹤堂被他搞得十分害羞挂不住脸，啊啊叫着去夺他的相机。孙九芳反应迅速地把相机往身后一藏，笑嘻嘻答应着不拍了。

周九良掏出手机来偷偷拍了一张，时机抓得凑巧，孟鹤堂的侧脸在前，集市上的五光十色映衬为景，将他饱满的额头、挺翘的鼻尖、菱形的唇峰和美人下巴勾勒得风情毕现，眼角的妩媚和嘴角的笑意融化在曼谷的热风里，不可方物、惊为天人。

周九良看得神情恍惚，连那天晚上吃的海鲜大餐都没吃出什么滋味。

后一天他们又出海，坐了游轮和快艇。孟鹤堂玩上了心心念念许久的钓鱼，大半天也没钓上几条来，中午的时候孙九芳还被鱼刺扎了嗓子不得不去了医院。

拔了刺之后的孙九芳眨着一双无辜的狗狗眼对着孟鹤堂卖可怜。孟鹤堂特别吃这套，蹙着眉头心疼无比地揉他的脑袋，心里知道对方这些天跟着自己跑上跑下地照顾自己该是很疲累了，就趁此机会哄他回酒店睡觉。泰国之旅到此告一段落。

多大个人了还要人哄睡觉？周九良皱着鼻子嫌弃地看着孟鹤堂坐在孙九芳的床边，前者正扒开后者的嘴看他嗓子伤得怎么样，而后者靠得那么近恨不得下一刻扎进对方怀里。

然后他父亲叫他去处理门口送来的快递，他这才不情不愿地离开了客房。等到处理好了回来的时候，孟鹤堂已经不在孙九芳的房间里了，孙九芳也已经拉上窗帘入睡。

正是午后倦怠，周九良在房间里找了一圈，未找到他的小母亲，隐隐也有些发困。走着走着迎面撞上在客厅落地窗前踱步、对着电话发脾气的老爷子，手里还开着两个不够他忙活的。落地窗旁边通向泳池和庭院的小门开着，周九良避开他父亲，往院落一看，看见孟鹤堂光着脚坐在泳池中那个独角兽形状的大游泳圈里玩手机，与世无争得很。

孟鹤堂很会鉴貌辨色，一贯乖顺听话，这也是周老爷子一直珍爱他的原因。他知道什么时候不该打扰老爷子，便会乖乖地自行退到一边不去惹老爷子不高兴。这点他跟孙九芳很像，不过孙九芳偏向于是圆滑，而他是温柔善良。

他在外面玩了一天，回到酒店会真情实意地在老爷子的枕边替对方遗憾工作突兀使得计划好的度假仅让他一人独享。老爷子感动得不行，把人心爱地搂在怀里唤我的小情人你玩得开心比什么都强。

周九良不困了，想自己又心猿意马了。偏头看了看昏暗一片的孙九芳的屋子，然后起了些坏心眼——虽然是坏心眼但是他觉得比他之前做过的那些好太多了，他小母亲那么心慈手软，有什么不好纵容他的呢？

于是周九良回房间脱了T恤，穿着泳裤绕到庭院，下了泳池。游泳池不深，才到他胸口，他悄无声息地潜行到孟鹤堂身边，果然没叫小母亲发现。

孟鹤堂戴着白色的鸭舌帽，穿着一件很嫩的浅绿色T恤衫和一条黑色泳裤——这就不用担心不能下水了。

白色的胖乎乎的独角兽游泳圈非常幼稚可笑，却因为上头坐着的人而显出几分可爱。周九良顾不得嘲笑这游泳圈看起来有多傻，使坏地从水里伸过手去，在孟鹤堂敏感的腰际摸了一圈。

小母亲猛打一个哆嗦，差点儿把手机扔进水里去，惊愕地瞪着大眼睛往身边一瞅，看见了对自己笑得一脸不怀好意的周九良，然后有些戒备和害怕地捧着自己的手机，比手语问他怎么了。

“你下来呗。”周九良道。

继子守在游泳圈旁边，丝毫没有离开的意思。孟鹤堂回忆了一下最近好些日子周九良都没有刁难他，逐渐有些安心，小心翼翼地回了下头看到忙得焦头烂额的周老爷子根本没空往院子里看，这才咬着唇妥协。把手机放进防水袋好好地密封起来挂在独角兽的角上，扶着泳圈慢慢往下滑。

孟鹤堂像一条小海豹一样滑进水里。周九良怕他掀翻了泳圈就帮他牢牢摁住。一波小小的涟漪之后，孟鹤堂落进了周九良怀中，高大的独角兽游泳圈把两人严严实实地遮上了。

孟鹤堂身上的浅绿色T恤浸了水变成了抹茶色。周九良赤着膀子半搂着他让他脸红了，脚一沾上池底就要开溜，被周九良捉住手肘拉了回来，几乎是脸贴着脸抵在泳圈前面。

屋里的周老爷子正在骂骂咧咧，孟鹤堂听见声音更脸红了，双手推着周九良的肩头要他走开。

——你父亲会发现的。

孟鹤堂委委屈屈地提醒他，眼神躲闪不定。

对方这样说仿佛打开了周九良深藏心中的一个激进的开关。他闻到了小母亲颈后发出的兰花香味的信息素，有躁动不安的味道。

“他不会。”其实周九良也不确定，但他的神智都集中在小母亲的嘴唇上，无暇顾及其他的，“……他正忙着骂街。”

孟鹤堂一个劲地摇头，涨红着脸推搡他，但他又不敢动作太大，唯恐真的被周老爷子发现。但是无论他如何抵抗拒绝周九良，对方依然坚定不移地靠近着他，便干脆破罐子破摔地紧闭上双眼，接着感觉到熟悉的柔软覆盖上自己的嘴唇。

周九良吻住孟鹤堂抿上的唇，释放出一点儿信息素，让他的舌尖得以破入Omega紧锁的牙关。

最后一次，他不知多少次这样对自己说了。这是最后一次，他放纵自己深吻小母亲如含苞待放的兰花骨朵一样鲜嫩芳香的嘴唇。

他转动舌尖，诚邀Omega瑟瑟发抖的软舌共舞。手上更加放肆，按住Omega削薄的肩胛，把这朵小兰花按进自己怀里。他也闭上了眼睛，耳边渐渐什么也听不到了，他父亲对着手机的讲话淡去、远去了。他感觉到轻松，将近两个月来第一次如此轻松，仿佛他苦闷六十个日夜就为等待这一个吻。

除了气味和粘稠的触感，他什么也感受不到了，这很危险，不亚于虎口夺食。但他还在深吻着他的小母亲。他就是觉得自己不会被他父亲发现，不会被任何人发现，包括孟鹤堂，包括他自己。

他永远都心怀这样侥幸的心理。

但这并不是一个真正的吻。他也永远不会因为这个虚假的吻得到真正的轻松。


	12. 【12】

自打从泰国回来，孟鹤堂时不时会想起那个在泳池里的吻。躲在滑稽的独角兽泳圈后面的，他和他的继子，他和周九良。

继子狡猾缠人，吻得他脸红心跳。孟鹤堂赶紧甩甩头，似乎是想把那记忆甩出脑海，双手捂住脸，感觉脸颊有些发烫。

一个吻虽依然逾矩，但相比这人之前的所作所为实在是浅尝即止，不值一提。周九良那之后再没有过分的要求，每次回家不仅不再强迫他给自己纾解欲望，甚至还跟他保持着继母子那样礼貌疏远的距离，信息素也始终老老实实的，这让孟鹤堂最终放心下来。

孟鹤堂想，只要对方放弃了行动，他就能当做一切都没有发生过那样，再不必日日担心会被老爷子发现，生活就会回到正轨。那污秽不堪、罪孽深重的乱伦偷情不过是一场噩梦，醒了便罢了。

但似乎，也不是那么疏远。孟鹤堂赖在沙发上撸猫的时候，听见周九良在小厨房里边做咖啡边问他要不要来一杯，脑子一懵，含含糊糊地啊嗯一声答应了。不一会儿那人果真端着杯现磨的摩卡放在他面前的茶几上，什么也没再说就回去自己的房间，乖得惊天地泣鬼神。

白猫都被他骗过了，在主人僵硬的怀里对周九良开心地甩尾巴。

继子很随意地在他面前晃来晃去，以为他看不出自己刻意，其实很像个做错事装乖的小孩儿。

周九良跟他装起乖来与孙九芳不一样。孙九芳装乖是为了隐藏自己的棱角，遮掩自己的态度，周九良装乖……好像单纯只是为了让自己看起来乖一点儿。孟鹤堂一边喝着偏甜而适口的摩卡一边在心里比较。

不过孟鹤堂并不介意。不管周九良装乖到底是为了什么，只要他不再惹事，知道自己之前做错了就好。

接着周九良开始喜欢上围观孟鹤堂在厨房研究菜肴。他每回在家总不能错过这钻小厨房的环节，时不时还要搭把手。

十指不沾阳春水的少东家自打爱上了绕着小母亲在厨房里打转，不久就把厨房柴米油盐酱醋茶的位置都记住了。往往是孟鹤堂缺什么东西，还没等去找，就被送到手边了。

周九良只觉得自己是在补偿，或者是下意识在做这样的事——靠近他诱人怜爱的小母亲，就像铁块被磁石吸引那样理所应当，符合趋利避害的生物本能。

然而似乎又不完全是这样，他的心思要更加复杂。

好吧，他承认，在泰国的时候孙九芳跟孟鹤堂太过于亲密以至于让他有点儿发疯。他把这种错误的失控归因为他的基因遗传病——这种病该死地让他在毫不知情的情况下拥有了一个Omega，并从此以后强迫他的心被他的继母时时牵动。

对，都是因为那一模一样的青竹信息素。周九良老老实实地立在孟鹤堂身边把食材都摆得整整齐齐的，以供对方任意选用。

但这让孟鹤堂有点儿小心谨慎，他不太适应，十分在意周九良的接近，甚至于在做饭的时候分神。当他稀里糊涂把还未沥干水分的鱼块扔进热油锅里的时候，他还在揣摩继子的心思。

滚烫的热油遇冷水陡然炸开，滋啦啦飞溅而起，孟鹤堂这才惊醒过神来，却为时已晚，只得两眼一闭，缩着脖子往后躲。

周九良眼疾手快，根本没有犹豫的间歇，就抬起手臂为他挡了飞溅而来的热油，两三个黄豆粒那么大的油点，疼得周九良倒吸凉气。

预料中的疼痛并没有降临，闻得几声细微的痛吟，孟鹤堂睁开双眼，看到皱着眉头的周九良。

一向爱心疼人的孟鹤堂担心得不得了，顾不得前嫌计较抓过周九良的手臂仔仔细细地看，吹了吹气，然后给他用凉水冲洗。

饭自然做不成了，把煤气灶关掉，着急忙慌地比划着叫周九良不要乱动，连围裙都来不及解就匆匆转身跑去取烫伤膏。

烫伤的皮肤开始红肿，产生针扎一样细密的痛感，火辣辣的，但还可以忍受。周九良另一只手帮抬着湿淋淋的手臂，注意力却不在烫伤的地方，满脑子都是孟鹤堂急急忙忙跑出去的背影，愣愣地往小厨房门口看。

孟鹤堂很快就又出现了。他蹙着眉梢，眼如水杏，向下哀伤地斜着眼角，露出一紧张慌乱就会有的伤心的神色。轻柔如描红一般地拿棉签给周九良消毒涂药膏，眼睛盯着烫伤处一眨也不眨，认真无比。

碘伏和药膏刺激着皮肤，像小虫子一寸一寸地噬咬着伤口。但是孟鹤堂一边涂一边给他慢慢地吹气，疼痛稍微得到了缓解。

周九良看着孟鹤堂头顶的发旋，深吸了一口孟鹤堂身上的兰花香味，忽然觉得手臂上不怎么疼了。

他低着头盯着孟鹤堂给他上药的手看。跟他的脚和脚踝一样，孟鹤堂的手很小，手腕也细。指节不算多长，手骨并不精致，更不是什么削葱根、什么玉柔荑，却看着可爱，那么小巧能干，不怕苦不怕累，叫人想握在手里。大概是因为做惯了活儿的，或者专业跳舞，即使是软，指尖也残留了薄茧，五指也有力，握着他的手臂，有不容置喙的坚定，而且温暖。

周九良沉默地看了好久，然后在孟鹤堂给他包扎好松开手的时候，条件反射地又攥住了孟鹤堂的手腕。

小母亲被他吓住了，联想起从前的种种，战战兢兢地不敢动，皱着眉尖抬起大眼睛可怜巴巴地看他。

周九良知道他不该这样的，这样做违反了他讨好小母亲的初衷。但他仿佛被点了穴一般，怎么也放不开了。

孟鹤堂的手腕，跟他想象的一样肤质细腻。

两人僵持着，忽然门外传来的呼声。

孙九芳叫孟鹤堂：“孟哥！于老板派人找你过去啦！”

这一声给了孟鹤堂挣开周九良的手的借口和勇气，他慌慌张张脱下围裙跑出了小厨房。

剩下一个周九良略感尴尬地留在小厨房里，半伸出去的手僵住在空中，许久才收回来。

于老板。周九良心里默念道。哦——于老板。

要问这于老板是个什么人物，还得从周老爷子说起。

周老爷子费尽心机，历经千辛万苦，终于刻意着假作自然地“套瓷”上他盯了好久的大鱼。

之前他去北京的慈善晚会也是为了这条大鱼。不过计划赶不上变化，当天对方突然身体不适，抱恙未来。

那老北京天天琢磨着怎么玩怎么耍，精神头好得很，有什么可身体不适的呢？说白了就是懒了，来的人没有看得上的。

现今娱乐界大牛当属京圈，而于老板可谓大牛中的牛头。于谦于老板，正宗的老北京人，京圈中的金砖，娱乐产业涉及甚广，什么资源都盈余，什么都掺和一脚，为人低调，不爱出什么风头，不过要在业内问起来，无人不知于老板的名号。他本人出身书香门第、官宦世家，正经电影大学导演系的高材生，年轻时还导过几个大片接过几个大角儿，自那时便有种不骄不躁的文人雅致，现在年纪大了，更是沉得住气。爱交朋友，人脉网布好几个圈子，五湖四海都是朋友，又爱喝酒，千杯不醉。老相识都笑侃于谦三大爱好，抽烟喝酒烫头。论应酬圈子里没人不服于老板，老爷们一天能跑八个饭局，一个行酒令干爬半桌老总。

周老爷子跟于老板曾经认识，有过一些生意上的往来，不过不太熟，也很多年没联系了，如今要搞娱乐业，才重视起这号人物。圈子内的事情，尤其是在一口一个“上流社会”的人堆里，不是只要有钱就能玩得转的，人傻钱多都是被人玩的典型。周老爷子刚把矛头指向国内，雄狮收敛爪子和利齿，晃晃鬃毛伪装成大猫咪，就几乎被人当做典型。世代为贼的周家犹如富可敌国的一方商贾，可在天子皇家眼里，也不过捐官的犬马，稍有不慎就要被人耍着玩了。

一位贵人格外重要。一旦于老板这条大粗腿抱上了，周家在娱乐业的路就有了保驾护航，一路顺水推舟、要多好走有多好走。所以周老爷子才是挖空心思地跟这个于老板处好关系。

后来在个艺术画廊，两人在周老爷子的精心安排下遇见了，终于说上了话。才知道两人同年，问了生辰年岁，得知于老板比周老爷子大了几天。周老爷子也很会来事，一口一个“谦哥”地叫。于老板不好意思还客气说不用，恭维几句也便应了，熟络起来。

然而周老爷子是个土鳖。要不说土匪就是土匪呢？只懂得血肉横飞，不懂得暴力美学。这点周老爷子不太愿意承认，却不得不承认。他没什么文化造诣审美兴趣，这点周九良可以作证，老爷子玩女人都是琴棋书画不如胸前二两。真要卑躬屈膝讨得于老板两下好周老爷子都不知道往哪儿努力。于老板老北京，最会玩了，玩的那叫一个讲究，活物死物古物当代流行艺术，老天爷啊，周老爷子看着资料脑子写满了放弃。

出人意料的是，周家最终还是同于老板建立了亲密友好的互帮互助关系。却不是周老爷子的功劳，而是因为孟鹤堂。

如果说惹人可怜是一种本事，那讨人喜欢真的是一种天赋。

谁会不喜欢孟鹤堂呢？当他试图讨好的时候，谁又拒绝得了他呢？

孟鹤堂其实并不懂周老爷子心里的小九九，他只是带着孙九芳在跟于老板闲聊的时候，于老板谈到了自己那些稀奇古怪的小爱好，还有一个什么天精地华宠乐园，里面都是于老板精心饲养的小玩物。他的眼睛一下就亮了，绽放的笑容明媚得叫于老板晃了神。

孟鹤堂是个对生活很有好奇心也很有热情的人。因为这些有意思的花花草草猫猫狗狗，他对于老板产生了浓厚的兴趣，拽着孙九芳又手舞足蹈地向于老板讨教这方面的东西。那么真诚，那么友善，又很礼貌很乖巧，怀着一颗纯真的童心那般，求知欲爆棚，问得于老板逐渐打开了话匣子，话也讲得动听，哄得于老板不知心里多得意。

因为志趣相投，他们很快就就建立了友谊。就在周老爷子还为如何争取于老板的信任而焦头烂额的时候，孟鹤堂已经跟着于老板在他的宠乐园里体验怎么给马刷毛洗澡了。

所以连周老爷子都不清楚这两人到底是怎么勾搭上的。等他知道的时候，于老板正热情洋溢地教孟鹤堂如何提笼架鸟揉核桃。他非常惊讶，下巴都快掉在地上。

孟鹤堂以为周老爷子吃醋不高兴，灰溜溜地回来求原谅，竖起四根手指发誓以后会与于老板保持距离。

周老爷子一把惊喜地把孟鹤堂抱在怀里响亮地亲他一口说心肝啊你可千万别跟于老板保持距离……然后在孟鹤堂的满脸疑惑中回过神来赶紧解释说自己因为忙工作不能时时刻刻陪着他，心里很愧疚，所以很赞成他出去多交朋友，尤其是于老板这样有趣的朋友，自己完全不会在意。

——真的吗？孟鹤堂眨着眼睛，开心地咬住自己下唇比划着手语。

“当然是真的。”周老爷子满脸温柔地拨弄孟鹤堂的鬓发，眼神里都是宠溺，“出去玩注意安全，多带着孙九芳，有什么需要只管告诉我。”

孟鹤堂高兴极了，激动地给了周老爷子一个吻表示感谢。

——于老板说要送我一些东西。

“没问题，咱们家大得很呢。”

周九良发现孟鹤堂跟于老板走得越来越近是从发现家里突然莫名其妙出现很多手串项链和文玩核桃开始的。那些小玩意儿真的精致，盒子底座架子小饰物还有一大堆护理品可以摆一桌子，孟鹤堂饶有兴趣地在那里盘核桃啊串珠子啊鼓捣东西一坐可以坐一下午。周老爷子就在他旁边一脸慈爱地看着他。

接着出现的是葫芦养蝈蝈，然后是鸟笼，手工的竹笼子，食罐都是青花的，玩鸟儿就是养笼，往里头塞了那么一对红子。后来养着养着换成了信鸽，据说是因为那于老板是什么老北京观赏鸽协会的，咱也不知道这是啥协会，咱也不敢问。

于老板还是北京摇滚协会副会长，知道这个的周九良日日提心吊胆，生怕哪天他小妈搬个架子鼓回来，那家里可就热闹了。

不过下一个出现的是两只加菲猫。一公一母，都有名字，想来是寄养的——自然都是于老板的。母的是个杂色的，懒洋洋地再沙发上被孟鹤堂抱在怀里玩，公的黑白花，挨着孟鹤堂一个劲儿地给孟鹤堂的小白猫舔毛，三猫一人倒是相处得十分和睦。波斯猫的长相周九良一直不太能欣赏，脸平鼻子凹，究竟哪儿好看了？周九良想不通。

孟鹤堂不管什么欣赏不欣赏的，他喜欢一切小动物，他本人就很“小动物”，很容易激起人的保护欲。

周老爷子回了家见到这两只加菲猫眼角抽动，不过还是对孟鹤堂回以鼓励的笑脸，然后指着沙发用另一只手挡了脸上的嫌弃吩咐身边的阿姨回头把猫毛打扫干净。

没过两天又添了一只金毛，也有名儿，还是于老板的，叫麦兜。温顺的金毛脾气很好，却不太待见周九良，成天围着孟鹤堂打转，扑到他怀里舔他的脸颊。

周九良还没见过于老板，他最近学校里不太忙，经常抽空回家。而孟鹤堂却开始不在家里了，他开始有事做，每天到于老板的动物园去玩。

周九良对于老板充满了偏见，他怀疑于老板有什么不可告人的企图，这是属于情敌的敏感。

孙九芳也是。最近有个音乐公司想签他，他本来应该是很忙的，但他却不惜一切代价疯狂地守在孟鹤堂身边，以手语为借口跟孟鹤堂寸步不离。可是没想到于老板多才多艺，还会两句手语，再加上手机，就算孙九芳不时时跟着，沟通也没有太大问题。孟鹤堂知道孙九芳音乐事业颇有起色，也不想让他在自己身上多费心，甚至善良地不告诉他自己偷偷去找于老板玩，以多给孙九芳空闲。

孙九芳看上去很着急，他的焦急让周九良更加焦虑。周九良去调查于老板，看他是不是同他父亲那样贪恋美色的人，发现于老板家庭很美满，与发妻风雨同舟数十年，全无桃色新闻，但不排除被雪藏的可能。他大儿子比孟鹤堂大不了多少，现在在国外打拼，小儿子十一岁零两个月，孟鹤堂还作为他哥哥去给他开过家长会……这两人忘年交是真的情谊好。

周九良越来越焦虑，毕业论文都没让他焦虑过。他现在一听到“于老板”三个字，浑身上下的生物警铃都响了。

小母亲出身贫寒，是颗蒙尘的珍珠，先是周老爷子，然后是他、孙九芳，现在又是于老板，他很快就会被更多人发现了。

秦霄贤为了毕业论文联系一家公司想去拿一些资料，为了方便他硬拉上周九良给他开车。周九良不情不愿地去了。

周九良把车停在商业街路边上，秦霄贤进了公司。他坐在车里百般无聊地左右四顾，看着街道上来来往往的行人。昨天下了一夜的雨，街道上湿漉漉的，天也是灰蒙蒙的，是个适合忧郁的日子。周九良尝试着哼两句歌，在开口唱出戏味儿之后闭上了嘴，一扭头，发现对面人行道上熟悉的身影。

一高一矮，一老一少，还有一条狗，牵着狗的是孟鹤堂。

周九良从座椅上鲤鱼打挺一般起身凑到车窗前。他瞪着眼睛，仔仔细细地看了一遍，肾上腺素飞增，心跳快得异常，反复确认无疑是孟鹤堂，身边那位大爷当然就是于老板。

入秋了，这天又下了雨，室外有点凉。孟鹤堂穿着黑色的纯色卫衣和黑色运动裤子黑色短靴，脖子上系了一个黑白花色朋克风的小领巾，还带着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，小卷毛压在帽子下面不老实地把帽子顶起来，很可爱地团在额头，看起来像一个赶时髦的青少年。他一身黑穿得很低调，脸上的笑意却犹如四月晴空，一下子就照亮了整条阴雨绵绵的街道。他身边的于老板穿着黑风衣带着灰色围巾，一个和蔼可亲的北京老大爷，烫着老太太一样的卷发。周九良无端生出一种属于同类的心心相印，不过他看得出来于老板烫头纯粹是因为头发稀疏了烫一烫显得多，而他是因为好打理。

于老板个子不矮，身板板正，跟孟鹤堂走在一起颇有长辈的风范。带出来的狗是苏俄猎狼，据说是俄国贵族用来猎狼的一种犬，站起来恐怕要一人多高的狗，细长身材浑身短短的小卷毛，被孟鹤堂牵着非常乖顺地小跑着，到孟鹤堂腰胯那么高，看着就威风凛凛。周九良认得这只狗，也是于老板的爱犬，名叫佐罗，也在周家住过几天，第一次见面就拱周九良的屁股。

佐罗在周九良车窗正对面的电线杆上嗅来嗅去，仿佛是故意让老少俩停下来等他，以给周九良充足的机会让他看见孟鹤堂跟于老板相处得是多么融洽。他们交流的时候从周九良的角度他只能看到于老板的背影，但是能看清孟鹤堂的脸。不知道于老板说了什么，他微笑着看着于老板，眼睛里闪烁着好奇而愉快的光芒，很认真地倾听，然后比划两下，被一辆驶过的车挡住了。于老板显然是被他所说的话逗笑了，大手揽过孟鹤堂的肩膀拍了好几下，走的时候脚步都轻快。

佐罗绕着孟鹤堂打转，孟鹤堂抚摸着它的头颈安抚它，让它舒服得摇头摆尾。他跟于老板又继续向前走去，不晓得要去什么好地方。

周九良死死盯着渐行渐远的两个人，脸都快贴到了车窗上，心里腹诽滔天，妒忌和不甘快要把他吃了。他想，从来只听说过小白脸长得好看会讨女人喜欢号称少妇终结者，而孟鹤堂这算什么？老头子终结者？

他一直看着两人的背影，即使他俩已经逐渐消失在了人群里无迹可寻，但他仍两耳不闻窗外事地一心看着、张望着。

这可苦了秦霄贤，他双手抱着一大叠资料快要抽了筋。而车里头的人傻了一般望着前方不放怎么叫都不回头，急得他咬牙切齿抬腿直踹车。

“老逼！你个混蛋你在干什么呢快他妈给老子开门！哎呀我坚持不住了卧槽！我的手快断了！快他妈给我——开门！”


	13. 【13】

因为周老爷子表面上的纵容和暗地里的支持，孟鹤堂跟于老板玩得越来越好。孟鹤堂没有工作，每天都有大把大把的闲暇时间，于是于老板有意让孟鹤堂参与自己宠乐园里的事务。即使孟鹤堂没受过什么教育，只会打打杂跑跑腿，但是于老板也心甘情愿，因为孟鹤堂真的非常的诚信和勤劳，也对这行业充满兴趣，干什么都很高兴。周老爷子也很高兴，他以孟鹤堂作为契机和于老板称兄道弟、日益亲密，周家参与娱乐生意也不再是投资商中空砸钱的冤大头，他跟着于老板签了几个合同，潜力巨大、收益可观。

周九良作为优秀毕业生被安排提前进行论文答辩，等到大四下学期学校将会给予更多种机会。他开始难以拒绝地忙起来了，这让他哑巴吃黄连有苦说不出。他没办法像孙九芳那样抽出时间去监视孟鹤堂与于老板的行动，一无所知的滋味使得他从焦虑逐渐变为焦躁。

当他父亲叫他到办公室去见一见于老板的时候，他的心情犹如喝了添加过多胡椒粉的酸汤，又辣又酸又呛鼻，但他没有理由拒绝，更何况他也确实想要正式认识一下这个于老板。

天黑得比夏天时要早了。夕阳染红了西边的天空时周九良才吞吞吐吐地换好西服从学校出来，驱车来到周氏集团的大厦，一路上遵纪守法、谦逊礼让，连黄灯都没闯一个。所以等他进了大厅，天已经彻底地黑下来了，不加班的职工们陆陆续续下班。周九良尽量避开人流，从总裁的直达电梯上到顶楼，他父亲的高级办公室就在那里。

朱鹤松没能准时下班，他来接待周九良，扯出一个笑容表示礼貌性地欢迎。周九良看看手表，叫他不用引领自己了，去忙别的吧。朱鹤松很乐意听“太子”的吩咐，掉头就走了。

周九良漫步过摆满艺术品的长廊，向周老爷子的办公室走去。这里的墙壁都是非常隔音的，但是老爷子办公室的门没有关好，半掩着，周老爷子跟于老板两人的谈话从里头断断续续地飘出来。

周九良停下脚步，悄无声息地立在门旁，偷听着屋内人的谈话。

按照惯例，周老爷子会跟于老板寒暄一下家事和身体状况，然后他们大笑，调侃时事和政治，兜了几个圈子，话题来到孟鹤堂身上。

周九良竖起了耳朵，静静地听着。

“我以为我让小孟儿到我那儿干干工作，你会不高兴。”

“嗨，谦哥，这有什么的。小孟儿本来就成天待在家里，也没什么事儿干。”

“哟——你倒是心宽。昨个儿我还跟小孟儿说要认他做干儿子，他还怕你不乐意。后来我想也是，再怎么着也差着辈分，我总不能把老周你跟我儿子安在一辈儿……”

“哈哈哈！你们爷俩乐意认就认！我掺和什么？大不了给谦哥当个儿子，便宜送您家去还怕您不稀得要呢。”

又是一阵笑声，夹杂着拍肩膀的声音。

笑够了，听周老爷子继续开玩笑：“这叫什么？‘托妻献子’情深义重！”

“哎呦呵，不敢当不敢当。小孟儿不说，就说九良，谁不知道您那个儿子宝贝得跟什么似的，我可不信你舍得把他‘献’给我！”

莫名被提及，周九良皱了皱眉头，想自己幸好没立刻进去，不然又得假笑作陪。而办公室里面对这个玩笑的周老爷子笑了两声，却没有之前那么有活力。

“九良不一样，九良将来是要要振兴周家的……但是谦哥，除了九良之外别的我是真的不介意。”周老爷子收敛了笑容，声音回归了平静，隐隐有些发冷。

“怎么？”于老板似乎还没有反应过来。

“小孟儿挺乖的，虽然不会说话，但是有些事心里都明白。您跟他讲清楚，就说是我的意思也就成了。”

“嗯？老周……？”

“我的意思是……您每次都派车来回接送小孟儿，太麻烦了，您就让他在您那儿过夜，也不妨事的。”

“……”

走廊尽头的一扇窗没有关好，忽然一阵风打了进来，像一记耳光似地打在周九良脸上，灌进他的衣领。冷得他大脑空白，眼前发懵，脚跟发软往后倒退半步。他犹如梦中惊醒一般地猛看向办公室黑色的手工木门，上头精美的雕花忽然更像是峥嵘的兽牙，而整扇门好似一张巨大的的狼口，张大嘴朝着猎物伺机等待着扑过去。

周九良的呼吸有些急促，他愣愣地低下头，而双手仿佛失去了知觉，没法儿捂住耳朵阻止自己听下去。

他脑海中闪过一副画面。他小学某次放儿童节假期，忙碌的父亲突然破天荒地去学校接了他，把他带去高尔夫球场玩了一下午。虽然他并不太喜欢他的父亲，但他还是很高兴。他晚上回到家中，吃过晚饭后去看望他结束化疗的母亲。母亲面色青白，头发干枯，把儿子叫到床前问他今天做了什么。小小的周九良压抑着兴奋，但还是难掩开心地讲着跟爸爸在高尔夫球场玩的过程。母亲默默听完之后，用一双冰凉的猩红色的双眼瞪着周九良，然后一字一句地告诉他，你父亲是个没有心肝的畜生。

他从来不敢跟任何人提及他母亲跟他说过的有关他父亲的话，包括他父亲。

显然周老爷子的话让于老板不太舒服，他的语气严肃起来：“老周，我不明白你什么意思。”

“我家儿子读圣贤书，书上孔老夫子都说什么‘食色性也’，我也不太懂，但是我懂咱们这把年纪……追忆年轻的滋味儿。”周老爷子的声音异常平静，仿佛只是在陈述什么平常得不能再平常的事实，“小孟儿……很漂亮，是不是？床上更漂亮……如果于老板想要尝尝这年轻的滋味儿，跟兄弟我没什么好顾忌的，我很乐意效劳。”

“我不会介意……一只猫而已，让人家摸一摸怎么了？”

他父亲的声音，略带一丝玩味的笑意。

办公室里死一样的寂静。

周九良感到一阵头疼，好似有人用一千根针扎着他的太阳穴。他捂住头，呼呼喘了两口气，后退。

脑海中他母亲那双猩红的眼睛如同每一个噩梦里的一样狰狞。

他恍然大悟为什么当孟鹤堂去找于老板的时候孙九芳那么疯狂地跟在孟鹤堂身边，恨不得如影随形。孙九芳是周老爷子的听话筒，他一定是发现了什么。

他退到一个不可能再听到办公室里的动静的距离，然后努力深呼吸让自己保持清醒，扭头大迈步离去，路上碰到跟他问好的人一概不理。

自从他母亲去世之后，他头一回这么想要回家。

办公室里周老爷子说完话后就一直抽烟，转着自己小拇指上的金戒指。于老板面色凝重地坐在沙发上，然后哼了一声笑了出来。

“老周，你这个臭德行，也不改改。”

“小孟儿跟别的……不一样，承认了吧，要不你装也要装得像样一点儿。脸黑得跟锅底似地说这种话，逼着自己做出这事，也不知道你是想试探我，还是试探小孟儿。”

于老板深谙世故，看人眼毒，之前不过只有三两面的交情，熟络也是最近才有的事，可就这么简单的一来二去，他便窥见了二分周老爷子的性子。

周老爷子也笑了，笑得有点儿难看，他长长地叹了口气 ：“谦哥，您错了，我没那么喜欢他。“

他把还剩半根的香烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，略微失神。

“他太年轻了，而我老了，‘老而不死是为贼’。”

于老板摇摇头，也叹声，不过他向来不管人家的家务事，就怕惹一身脏。他起身准备走了，临走前他跟周老爷子讲：“我是真心把小孟儿当干儿子疼的，你让他有事没事就来找我玩儿，老被圈在你那个大宅子里也忒憋屈了。”

按约定早就应该到的周九良并没有如期而至。他跟周老爷子来不及了，只好放弃等待。一个商务会议被安排在十分钟后。

周九良开车回家，路上不小心压了线，看来要扣分罚钱。他跟他父亲发信息说自己身体不舒服就回去了，周老爷子气急败坏地发了几条语音骂他。他没听完。

他越来越摸不清自己对孟鹤堂的感情了。是同情？是可怜？是爱慕？是霸凌？是讥讽？……或许都是，或许一个也不是。

他心慌得要命，他现在只想回家。他也没想清楚要干什么。他要把办公室里的事告诉孟鹤堂吗？且不说孟鹤堂信与不信，他又为什么要告诉孟鹤堂呢？这跟他周九良有什么关系？再者说就算孟鹤堂知道他又能怎么办呢？小母亲无依无靠、无亲无故，他只有一个周老爷子，他就是一个玩物，就像周九良之前乱想的那样，给谁玩不是玩呢？

但周九良没空想这么多，今天他回家，哪怕就看一眼他的小母亲，他都觉得心里踏实，今晚才睡得了觉。

他出了车库，进了宅邸，走到二楼，客厅里的灯还亮着，隐隐传来电视的声音。周九良西服皮鞋来不及脱，中了邪一般直奔客厅，看到孟鹤堂穿着家居服，翘着脚坐在沙发上看电视。这场景似曾相识，十分日常。

孟鹤堂见了他一副丢了魂的样子，有些惊讶地眨巴眼睛，比划手语问他出了什么事。周九良从头到家将他打量一遍，确定小母亲全身上下无一丝异常之后，稍微放松下来。他嗫嚅着，最终没能把办公室里的隐秘讲出口，摇了摇头，解开西服扣往自己房间走去。

孟鹤堂继续看电视。周九良前脚刚迈出客厅，后脚又退了回来。看着孟鹤堂看电视的背影，他忽然想对孟鹤堂说些什么，什么都行。他手心生汗，他甚至想抱一抱孟鹤堂，不会有僭越的举动，只是单纯的拥抱。他想搂紧小母亲温软的身体，听他轻盈的呼吸和沉稳的心跳，让自己感觉到他是活着的。

他朝孟鹤堂走了两步，然后注意到电视上的节目。并不是小母亲一贯用来消磨时间的综艺栏目，而是一个电影频道，随机播放各种电影。现在正在放映的电影色调阴暗，冷光发青，背景是一座废旧的宅子，几个主人公拿着手电筒浑身战栗、缓慢探索着。雷雨声和木门打开的吱吱呀呀的音效十分逼真，氛围烘托得很到位，应该是一部闹鬼的恐怖片。

周九良不太明白为什么孟鹤堂会看这个。据他所知小母亲其实胆小得很，稍微一点意料之外的动静就能把他吓得心神不宁，而且尤其怕鬼。但是他最近有了事情忙，心情不错，格外愿意尝试新鲜东西，大概是偶然播到这一频道，好奇心作怪使他看了进去。然而看恐怖片，特别是一个人看恐怖片，明显并不适合孟鹤堂。他很轻易地就被电影刻意营造的紧张压抑的气氛唬住了，缩着脖子，表情呆呆的，跟兔子一样张大眼睛一眨都不敢眨地盯着屏幕，生物的应激反应全副武装。如果他真的长了兔子一样的长耳朵的话，那么它们此时一定是高高地竖起来的，捕捉着周围所有的细微的声响。

他看起来快要把自己团在一起了。周九良有点担心，他再次抬起腿向孟鹤堂移动几步，却因为恐怖电影逐渐步入高潮的背景音乐而迟疑。也许他这时候不该这么唐突地去接近孟鹤堂，这只会让小母亲受到更大的惊吓。

一声刺耳的尖叫折磨着周九良的耳膜。周九良赶紧抬头，发现原来是电视里影片女主发出的声音。她关上了一扇年久失修的门，而门后却突兀地出现了一个披头散发的白衣女鬼，在急促的管弦声乐中，镜头逐渐拉近，准备给女鬼血肉横飞的面目一个特写。

孟鹤堂被吓得剧烈地打了几个哆嗦，差点摔下沙发。周九良并没有受到女鬼的惊吓，他快走两步想扶住孟鹤堂。

而就在这时，周家宅邸骤然停电了。

客厅里两人最后的视觉记忆定位在那张血盆大口的女鬼的脸上，眼前便措不及防地全部坠入黑暗。

恐怖片没有吓到周九良，但这么突如其来的一下子却把周九良吓得够呛，头脑“嗡”地一声遇水短路、关机重启。巨大的噩梦席卷了他的记忆，这是短时间内的第二次。

周家庄园的这座宅邸，自打建成，到今天为止，只停过一次电。那次是在周九良母亲死去的头七。年仅十岁的周九良跟着父亲祭奠完母亲之后回到空荡荡的家中已是夜深人静。保姆打开了二楼所有的灯，父子俩冷漠地卸下疲惫。然后突然就停电了，一颗子弹披着月色射穿了客厅露台的窗子打爆了保姆的头颅，然后楼下一阵兵荒马乱。当时尚且气盛的周老爷子怒气冲天，骂着街抓过衣架上藏着的AK47和墙上用作装饰的来复枪就奔下了楼，此后周家庄园里枪声、喊叫声、撞车声，警笛声……此起彼伏地交织在一起，不眠不休地吵闹了一整夜。而周九良抱着脑袋蜷缩在楼梯下的墙角也瑟瑟发抖了一整夜，在一楼的楼梯口转瞬即逝的脚步声都能把他吓得快要昏厥过去。再没有一个人出现在黯淡无光的二楼。那个被枪杀的保姆就躺在周九良正前面不过五米处，倾泻而出的花白的脑浆在月光的照耀下宛如一地白银。

自那以后周家强化了供电系统，以保证宅邸永远不会停电。

但是今晚，周家再一次停电了。

停电后短短的几秒钟，周九良的记忆如走马灯般在他的眼前播映一遍，自记忆里生长出来的恐惧，好似化形为了无数只漆黑的手，一只连着一只地扥住了周九良衣摆，撕扯着他的感官，扼住了十岁少年的咽喉。他只觉天旋地转，几乎忘记了呼吸。他喘不上气，仿佛被捆住手脚一寸一寸地沉进海水。他又看见了脑浆洒了一地的保姆和她塌下去的仅剩一半的头颅，楼下的枪声像新年的鞭炮一样密集……然后他听见了孟鹤堂濒死般的哭喊，充满了无助和绝望。

小哑巴费尽力气发出的短促而不成调的呼喊将周九良从童年的恐惧里硬生生地拽了出来。他从一个手无寸铁的十岁少年瞬间变成了二十岁年轻力壮的小伙子。他像一只猎豹一样，迅捷窜到沙发前，由于速度过快而撞上了茶几，膝盖上炸出疼痛，但他顾不上这个，他大声呼唤着孟鹤堂，唯恐孟鹤堂出了什么事情。

“孟儿！”

周九良惊魂未定，脑子一片混乱中，他听见有人嘶喊着。

瓷质的咖啡杯噼里啪啦地从茶几上掉下来摔碎在地板上。伴随着哭声和呜咽，一团兰花香味的柔软撞了上来，然后整个钻进了他的怀里。孟鹤堂两只手臂树袋熊一样抱住了他的腰，接着周九良感觉到胸前晕开一片潮热——小母亲被鬼片和停电吓得扑进他怀里哭湿了他的衣服。

没有枪声，没有喊叫声，没有撞车声，没有警笛声……通通都没有，万籁俱寂，只有他兰花味儿的小母亲缩在他怀里小声抽泣。他胆子小，他真的被吓坏了。

周九良牢牢地抱着孟鹤堂，大口喘气，试图找回自己的呼吸。他大脑有点缺氧，眼前一阵阵发黑，却不妨碍怒火烧得他肺叶发疼。

他朝楼下吼道：“怎么回事？！为什么停电了？！”

李阿姨战战兢兢的回应声飘上楼来：“回……回少爷，工人忘记了换保险丝……”

“怎么会忘记这种事？！”周九良一改平日冷淡的脾性，破口大骂，声洪如雷，“就他妈这点小事都做不好，脑子都留着喂猪吗！”

李阿姨含着哭腔结结巴巴地道歉，很快电力就恢复了。二楼鹅黄色的灯重新亮了起来，电视也回到了主菜单的界面，安安静静一声不吭。

周九良依旧有些上气不接下气，脸色煞白，冷汗直流，还有眩晕感让他想吐，但他仍紧紧地抱着孟鹤堂的肩膀，一刻也没有松开，只是手抖得像犯了癫痫。孟鹤堂肯定察觉到了，但小母亲从始至终都低着头扎在他怀里，脸也一直没有从他胸口抬起来。

周九良稍稍颔首去闻孟鹤堂发丝上的信息素的气味。此时Omega的气味躁动不安，出于本能地释放大量信息素贪婪地纠缠着他的Alpha以获得安慰。

兰花好香，好香。


	14. 【14】

于谦爱马如子，想在自己的宠乐园之外新建一个马场，正准备在S市城郊地段找地方。周老爷子大手一挥说甭费那个劲儿，自家庄园后有一大片闲置的草地荒地和一个废弃的储物棚，正好盘下来修马场，自己也可以趁此机会沾沾光玩一玩享受一下生活。于老板特别高兴地答应了。

在雄厚的财力物力支持的基础上，新马场很快赶制而成。于老板迫不及待乔迁爱驹，孟鹤堂也可以更方便地跟着于老板活动。完全不用周老爷子费心什么，周家跟于家就借马作为纽带得以“亲上加亲”。

孙九芳爽快地推掉了音乐公司的邀约，表示自己仍想要再多锻炼，然后跟在孟鹤堂屁股后面在马场里打转。孟鹤堂没有异议，他像一个温厚的兄长一样，近乎溺爱地尊重弟弟的一切选择。经过跟着于老板这段日子以来的勤学好问，孟鹤堂能够熟练地骑马并掌握了在马场里工作的各种细节，而孙九芳什么也不会，但他肯卖力气，他跟孟鹤堂在一起时仿佛有用不完的力气。孟鹤堂给马刷毛，他就给小主子端茶送水，孟鹤堂骑马跑场，他就在旁边呐喊助威……总之，他不能闲着，他也不能离开孟鹤堂半步。

周九良以一个震惊了学校老师也震惊了舍友同学的速度爆肝通过了论文答辩，成为了一个准毕业生。他搬回了家，成天往马场钻。周老爷子以为他终于开窍了愿意对家里的生意上心，于老板以为是因为自己的马场太受欢迎，孟鹤堂以为他闲得无聊，孙九芳觉得他纯粹是脑子出了问题。

孟鹤堂和孙九芳感情太好了，如漆似胶难舍难分的，周九良自觉根本插不进去，他只能憋着一口气在栏杆后面看着两个人玩马，听于老板给他安利这个马怎么好那个马怎么强。他对马没什么兴趣，对于老板却有极大的兴趣，尤其是在偷听了办公室里的谈话后越来越有“兴趣”。

不过于老板对他并没有戒备心。他在与于老板的谈话中，逐渐发现于老板的确是真的喜欢马，不是为了玩他小妈而在他家建了马场。他伏在栏杆上看着孟鹤堂驾着一匹花马在围场里驰骋，心情愉悦地吹口哨。孟鹤堂腿长腰细，正所谓香车宝马配美人，他骑马的样子格外帅气好看，勒缰甩鞭行云流水十分潇洒。好马是通人性的，孟鹤堂不用吆喝，仅靠动作，马儿也非常听他的话，只见他手一提缰腿一夹肚，马儿矫健地越过一个栏架，稳稳地落了地。于老板看着一人一马满目温柔，不过周九良越看越觉得他那温柔的眼神是在看马，而不是在看孟鹤堂。

事实证明也确实如此。如果于老板真是那种好色之徒，那么早就应该对孟鹤堂下手了，何必再继续跟孟鹤堂培养感情，毕竟周老爷子已经给了如此明显的暗示。但是他却没有，只当没听过那些话似的，该怎么和孟鹤堂处怎么和孟鹤堂处，该怎么和周老爷子处怎么和周老爷子处。由此可见于老板不仅对孟鹤堂没有节外生枝的心思，他还是个人精。

从孙九芳的态度上也可看得出来。孙九芳渐渐不对于老板那么戒备了，也不再那么紧张地恨不得跟孟鹤堂长成连体婴儿。他最近几天开始返回音乐学校去上课，放由孟鹤堂自己一个人跟于老板玩耍。

周九良于是松了一口气，但随即颇感郁闷。他竟然需要从别人那里侧面了解小母亲的安危状况，而自己却束手无策。这令他的信息素微妙地躁动。

马场修得很好，人手招的不多，是于老板聘来的，年纪都稍大，不太会惹是生非。周老爷子为表信任，自然不会去要求什么。于老板挑人的眼光不错，马场里的员工很懂处世，他们瞧得出来自家老板跟周家的关系，所以待周九良非常礼貌，甚至于阿谀奉承。周九良没多注意他们，他的心思全在他的小母亲身上，他小母亲骑马时的腰臀和长腿实在是赏心悦目，还有些se情。

九月底是周老爷子和小娇妻结婚一周年的纪念日，周老爷子找人寻了一匹上好的青骢马，养在马场里送给孟鹤堂当礼物。他平日里随手送给孟鹤堂大大小小的礼物太多了，走心的或不走心的，导致重要日子送什么都显得有点儿微不足道。但是孟鹤堂并不看重这个，他对周老爷子送给他的每一个礼物都报以热情的回馈。

周老爷子不太会挑马。那青骢马通身玉色，皮毛油亮，四蹄踏雪，鬃尾细密如流墨，模样一等一的上乘，不过品德不好，胆小懒惰，行动也笨拙，称不上良驹，搁在家里玩倒还好，上不了台面。于老板这么跟周九良说。

当下午后阳光正好，孟鹤堂将那匹青骢马从马棚里牵出来。这是它自来到马场第一次出栏，倒还听话，任由孟鹤堂拉到场道上。孟鹤堂轻轻抚摸马头，梳理青骢马的长鬃，看得出来他很喜欢这匹马。青骢马打了一个响鼻，抬首拱了一下小主人的胳膊，鼻子撞在侧腰上，把孟鹤堂弄痒了笑，它似乎也喜欢孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂踩住马镫，脚上一使力飞身跨上马鞍，像一只灵巧的小燕子掠过屋檐。他拽着缰绳拨转马头，青骢马好像还不太适应，脚底下步伐乱了，只挪了几步。

于老板冲他喊道：“你驾它多跑两圈就行了！”

孟鹤堂点点头，夹了下马肚子。青骢马驮着他小跑起来，转了一圈，也放得开了，长鬃如旗尾如烟。

于老板起身去马棚了。只剩下周九良一个人倚在栏杆上看，看着看着他注意到跑道上立着一个单个的柱子，顶头削去一半，很尖，杵在那里十分突兀。

周九良叫来马场除草的一个员工：“那根柱子是怎么回事？”

“之前是个围栏，这两天好像坏了，可能是马踢的。已经叫人去修了，您别着急。”那员工赶紧放下手里的活，恭恭敬敬地笑着说。

周九良点一点头，回去接着看。孟鹤堂骑着马三次经过那根柱子，每次青骢马跑到那里时总像是滑了那么一下，蹄子不稳，似是要倒，看着稍微有点儿瘆人。周九良惴惴不安，站到那柱子旁边去，眯了眯眼，仔细看那柱子前的草丛里似乎有什么反光的东西，又前进两步，还没等看清楚，一片黑影就笼罩了下来。

“夫人——！！”喂马的妇女打翻了水桶，尖声叫道。

周九良猛抬头一看，只见青骢马果真在柱子前滑了脚，并且还受了惊，嘶鸣着抬起了双蹄，几乎有两人多高，右后蹄下旋，直直往那尖柱子倒去。无论孟鹤堂怎么拉缰绳都不管用，眼看是要摔，可他背后面就是那根尖尖的柱子——

周九良大惊失色，肾上腺素飙升，瞳孔放大，脊背发凉，全身的血液都倒流，什么也顾不上了，一个箭步飞身到那小山一般的青骢马后。巨大恐慌之下的Alpha全身上下的感官系统都发挥到了极致，他飞快地伸出胳膊，牢牢地揽住了孟鹤堂的腰身，把他从尖柱子前拉进自己怀里，兰花香撞了他满怀。他护着孟鹤堂的头，拼命用自己的身体把他罩住，将小母亲严严实实地裹起来。然后他摔倒了，在青骢马的哀鸣声里。尖柱子狠狠刮过健壮的马腿，几乎割破了腿筋，血流如注。

青骢马紧挨着柱子摔倒，惊慌失措下马蹄蹬在了周九良的背上。周九良抱着孟鹤堂的头，刹那间只觉得喉中腥甜，眼前发花，但他仍没有松开孟鹤堂，满脑子只想着侧过身垫在孟鹤堂下面倒在地上，后脑勺不慎磕在柱子上，顿时失去了知觉。

首先丧失的是听觉，他仿佛被人按进了水里。接着是视野里一切画面都从四周向中间开始在白色里消融。他看见孟鹤堂疯了一般从他的怀抱里钻出来扑到他面前，头发一团乱像一只刚从地洞里跑出来的小兔子。孟鹤堂惊恐得脸上都没有表情了，抓住他的手摇晃，大眼睛登时涌出泪来，豆大的眼泪悬挂在粉红色的眼眶边颤颤巍巍摇摇欲坠。

别哭啊……周九良想着，但是已经没有力气抬起手给他擦了，从一片空白中坠入了黑暗。

周九良再醒来一睁开眼，眼前是熟悉的天花板。他没能完全地醒过来，剧烈的头疼远胜过他上次韧带拉伤。他只能勉强认出来身在自己的房间，使劲往左偏了偏头，第一眼就看到孟鹤堂站在他床边哭。哭得那叫一个伤心惨目，比那次被迫穿着兔女郎服装吊在情趣秋千上挨艹还惨，整个小脸都皱在一起，眼圈通红通红的红到了苹果肌，张着小嘴抽噎着上气不接下气，单薄的小肩膀耸动得快要散架。兰花的信息素时淡时浓牵动着他的心。周老爷子站在孟鹤堂身边搂着他的肩膀安慰他，身上穿着整整齐齐的西装，在听到医生说“并无大碍，轻微伤，有些脑震荡”之后露出不太耐烦的神色，大概是是从繁忙工作那边不得已抽身过来的。

他们家私人医生的声音从耳朵另一边传过来。

“少爷现在醒来可能会感觉到很剧烈的头疼，所以我可能需要给他打一针镇静剂。”

周老爷子点了点头，然后周九良感觉到右臂一下刺痛，有冰凉的液体涌进来。他仍然一直看着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂哭得涕泗横流，满脸都是湿漉漉的，可能全房间的人都在关注着躺在床上的周家少爷所以也没人给他递张纸。他哭不出太多的声音，像小猫洗脸一样擦着眼泪，擦得手上亮晶晶的。一颗眼泪从他眼角滚落，掉在他手背上，划过莹白瘦削的小臂，从手肘滴落。

给他擦眼泪啊傻逼老爹。周九良盯着那滴泪消失在孟鹤堂T恤的袖口，迷迷糊糊地想。别让他的眼泪掉到地上。

我之前已经让他流过太多眼泪了。

可周老爷子只是凑在孟鹤堂耳边简单地安慰了他几句，就叫过医生出了房间，留下孟鹤堂一个人。

药效发挥了作用，困意俘虏了大脑，周九良看着孟鹤堂慢慢睡了过去，睡之前孟鹤堂还在哭。他简直是水做的，哭得停不下来。

周九良真正醒过来时，已经是傍晚时分了。他的头已经不疼了，视野一切清明，只有背上挨了马蹄蹬了一下的地方隐隐作痛，不过幸好并没伤在要害。

天边镶嵌着一圈金边，大片霞光从落地窗倾洒进来，麦黄色的夹杂着淡淡的橘红，洒满了整张被子。环顾四周，房间里好像一个人也没有。周九良试着活动一下手脚，发现左臂沉重发麻，有东西压在了上面。扭头一看，孟鹤堂搬了把椅子坐在他床边枕着他的左臂睡着，毛茸茸的后脑勺还是乱糟糟的，似乎被他一动弄得不舒服，皱着眉头翻了个面，脸冲向周九良的方向，白嫩的脸颊上留了个清晰的红印子，看起来有些滑稽。

周九良一动都不敢动，他看着孟鹤堂的睡颜发呆，脑子都木了，好久好久才感觉到心脏跳动，左手的脉搏受了压迫抗议似地突突地跳。

在他之前唯一一次恋爱，他是怎么样判断自己喜欢上秦霄贤的呢？

哦，对了，那天他在宿舍高烧不退，他老爹忙得打转没接他电话，是秦霄贤好哥们仗义，鞍前马后给照顾了一宿。隔天他早晨醒来看见第一缕阳光照在秦霄贤背对着他穿着大裤衩挠屁股的身影，然后觉得自己爱上了。

周九良看着趴在自己手臂上一头小卷毛睡得凌乱的孟鹤堂，暧昧的晚霞流淌在他静和的眉眼，长长的轻颤着的睫毛在翘翘的哭红了的鼻尖上留下阴影……无论那一点都比秦霄贤穿着大裤衩挠屁股的背影好看一万倍。

哦嚯，完蛋。

星斗士不会被同一个招数击倒两次。如果说他醒悟过来自己喜欢上秦霄贤是个假象，那么周九良知道自己这一次再不会感觉错了。

他真的喜欢上孟鹤堂了。

这个鲜活了他的生命的兰花香的小精灵，这个被他伤透了心的温暖和顺的小母亲，这个他从遇见那一刻就注定永远得不到的爱人，在秋日美好的夕阳下给他判了一个悠长的死刑。

然后他醒了。孟鹤堂抬起眼睑，像濯过清水的小鸟甩着羽毛上的水珠那样抖着睫毛，然后睁开了眼。他揉着眼坐起来，看到周九良已经醒了过来，瞪大眼睛，欣喜写在了瞳仁里，一激动又要哭。

他一下子站了起来，带翻了椅子，手忙脚乱地比划着问周九良喝不喝水、感觉怎么样。周九良感觉后背疼，不能动，甚至都不太想吞咽，于是摇摇头。

接着孟鹤堂连椅子都没扶起来，转身就想去找医生。周九良心一慌，也不管背上的疼痛了，一起身捉住了孟鹤堂的手腕。

孟鹤堂停下来，慢慢转过身，又是一张挂着泪的小哭脸。周九良也没力气再跟他讲什么，抬起手用大拇指揩去他的泪。

孟鹤堂担惊受怕了一下午，哭得脑袋里都快被眼泪灌满了，看到周九良醒了比看到什么都好，呜呜呜地曲起一条腿搭在床头凑上去把周九良的头抱在怀里，让他的脸贴着自己的胸口。

周九良松开孟鹤堂的手腕，搂着孟鹤堂的腰，肆意地埋在小母亲柔软的怀里，对方的心跳和兰花香的信息素都令他感到安心。

这是他的奖励，这是他赢得的。他是一个乖孩子，不要命似地救了他的小母亲，他理应得到一个满怀的拥抱。


	15. 【15】

朱鹤松在微信上跟周九良聊天时，突然问起他喜欢什么类型的女孩。周九良不明其意，反问他为什么想知道这个。朱鹤松跟他说，他父亲最近在为他安排相亲。

周九良不太理解：“我才二十，他干什么这么着急？”

“因为你迄今为止几乎没谈过恋爱，”朱鹤松说得很直接，“你爹怕你有毛病。”

周九良挠挠头顶的卷毛，睁了一下疲倦的眼皮，无言，长叹一声。行吧。

“你小妈……”

然后这条消息被撤回了。

“孟先生给你介绍了一个姑娘，于老板朋友的闺女。可能过两天就会跟你讲了。”朱鹤松结束了对话。

周九良开始并不太相信，也不愿意相信。其实他本不太抵触他父亲给他安排相亲，因为敷衍那个三分钟热度的老爷子太简单了，只要不留痕迹地谈吹几个，他就会失去耐心，毕竟他也确实才二十岁，不着急。但是过了几天，果真看到孟鹤堂在早饭时跟周老爷子商量这回事。他绘声绘色地跟老爷子描述那女孩有多好，还自创了一个谚语的手语——“女大三抱金砖”，把老头子逗笑了，差点儿喷了牛奶。

周九良不讨厌相亲，他只讨厌被打上“孟鹤堂推荐”标签的相亲。小母亲那么着急地要塞给他一个对象，原因无非只有一个——他想让继子早日找到爱侣，彻底斩断继子对自己若有若无的情意，这样，他就安全了。周九良知道小母亲这样做是情理之中，但仍为此既生气又伤心。

于是他拒绝了父亲给他安排的相亲。他连敷衍都不想敷衍了。

也许小母亲真的是好意，想报答他的救命之恩。一次，硬要说也可以算作两次。那次停电他被鬼片吓得魂飞魄散趴在周九良怀里哭了好久，是自己一直抱着他安慰他。坠马时更堪称舍生忘死，直到现在周九良的背还是一大块淤青，稍微弓背都要疼痛，也不知道会不会留下病根。他卧床休息的那一个礼拜，老爷子的娱乐生意刚有起色，不知道又在忙些什么，反正他自知晓周九良没什么大事，也就没再管了。孟鹤堂是最为他鞍前马后的那一个，比任何一个佣人都勤快，恨不得连水都一勺一勺喂给他喝。于是周九良心安理得地连手都不抬，就让孟鹤堂给他端茶递水、举着白腕子喂他。

但他报答的方式也太令人难以接受。他急不可待地希望给继子找一个贴心的伴侣，实在像是把周九良救了自己的行为当作是周九良态度软化的标志，鉴于之前乱伦偷情出轨的种种压力，他格外想把周九良推进一个正常的女人怀里，以令自己彻底摆脱继子这个潜在的威胁。

虽说这个推测非常钻牛角尖，但是周九良总无法放弃这些想法。

我答应了你推荐的相亲、顺利找到合适的伴侣，你就会安心了吗？好几次，周九良望着孟鹤堂的背影心里面忿忿不平。他想，他得找个法子试探一下小母亲的真实意图。心乱如麻的人不可能只有他一个。

于是当他收到那个对他颇有好感的研二学姐送给他的情书之后，他故意把情书打开，假装成正在看却没能收好的样子放在自己的书桌上，然后出门，让接下来进他房间为他整理东西的孟鹤堂看到。

古汉语专业的学姐，很有读书人的情怀，竟选取颇为文艺清新的写情书的方式矜持地向他表白。文章写得惊才绝艳、斐然可观。小母亲别的典故诗句看不懂，但其中简单的一个“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知”，总该是明白意思的。

他礼貌地拒绝了学姐，回来后，他如愿看到情书被整整齐齐地折了起来压在了他的古汉语字典下，问起阿姨，也被证实只有继母进过他的房间。

小母亲事后并没有与他提过这封情书，也没有问他的情况。他只是不再跟周老爷子提让周九良相亲的事了。周九良愈发焦躁不安地等待着对方下一次的举动。

他什么也没有等到。

他回了一趟学校，处理提前毕业的一些其他事务，顺便同秦霄贤去了食堂吃饭。秦霄贤熬了一个通宵，刚交完毕业论文，咖啡加功能性饮料的劲儿还没过去正激动呢，手舞足蹈地跟周九良讲自己的商业构想。

他十分瞧不起自家在中东搞的石油生意：“石油，坐吃山空，而且无论你生意做得再怎么好，长袍子的中东人也不会真正把石油的掌控权让给外国人……而且搞石油早他妈落伍了，现在科技发展得那么快，等到发现了新资源，石油就他妈是个‘尸油’而已。”

周九良心不在焉地哼哼：“你想的太超前了，石油还没那么快就能被代替。”

“可是科技更有搞头啊！周少爷你可千万要听我的，咱们将来可是要一起征战商业海洋的啊，周少爷！”秦霄贤顶着俩黑眼圈，瞪着俩熊猫眼精神状态却跟磕了药一样十分振奋，看着不太聪明的亚子，满嘴都是胡话，中二感十足，“科技就是新世纪经济的du品，充满了无限商机啊！你父亲肯定搞du品吧？他一定懂我的意思。”

“这种话也就他妈的你敢跟我说，换一个人早死无葬身之地了。”

他们走在回宿舍的街道上，学校百年的绿植参天而起，撒下大片大片的浓荫。烈阳被半绿半金的屏障遮挡了，斑驳在脚下。俶尔有清风拂面，秋高气爽。夏天过去，知了已经销声匿迹，道路上幽雅恬静。今天不是周末，还是上课的日子，学生们三三两两结伴而行，或有说有笑骑着单车行驰而过，聊着梦想抱负和八卦。又是一年新生季，校园里又多了一波青春洋溢、爽朗张扬的年轻人，如此朝气蓬勃的氛围，连大四的准毕业生都被映衬得老去。

秦霄贤消停了下来，新陈代谢令身体里的兴奋剂成分被销蚀，他逐渐有了几分困意。

他左顾右盼两下，悄悄对周九良：“我感觉有人跟踪我们。”

他慢下脚步，指了指身边一个车窗后视镜，镜中有一个戴着黑色鸭舌帽的人，不高，躲在一棵树后面朝他们的方向探身看，然后又缩了回去。

跟踪伎俩太过于低劣，连神情恍惚的秦霄贤都能发现，可见是个生手。周九良同秦霄贤缓行，路过洗浴中心，从浴室的玻璃门上又看到了那个黑色的身影。太扎眼了，谁跟踪的时候会穿一身黑，看恶俗警匪片看多了吧？

周九良几乎一眼就看出来那是孟鹤堂。没法儿看不出来。小母亲的身材很好，他又盯着看了那么长时间，印象深刻。还有那张讨喜的小圆脸，饱满的笑肌墨镜根本遮不住。他在行道树后面躲来躲去，探出头，张望的样子有些呆。

周九良拉过秦霄贤：“……那是我继母。”

秦霄贤有些惊讶：“就是你爸爸娶的那个比他小二十五岁的男Omega？”

“嘘！你小点声。”周九良压低了声音，眼神不自觉地往后飘，“他可能找我有事……你先走吧。”

然后他猛拽了秦霄贤一把，遮住自己打了个掩护，从一辆车后面溜没影儿了，那叫一个行动敏捷。

秦霄贤“哎呦”一声，腹诽你继母找你有事你还这么神神秘秘的，搞什么幺蛾子？脑子不够用了不想了，打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地往宿舍走，回去补觉。

挪了好几棵树的孟鹤堂摘了墨镜，盯着形影单只的秦霄贤疑惑不解。怎么一个没注意周九良就不见了呢？难道是自己看走眼了？他停在原地，不死心地又往秦霄贤左右看了好几遍。好像也没看到有姑娘？

他泄了气，把墨镜收好放进衣兜里，准备回去。一转身眼前悄无声息站着个人，吓了他一大跳往后倒去。

那人动作敏捷一出手握住他的手臂，不由分说就把他往两个公寓楼之间的连廊下拽了过去。孟鹤堂下意识叫了一声，被捂住嘴压在墙上。

鼻尖萦绕着熟悉的青竹气息，孟鹤堂反应过来是周九良，安下了心，但他立刻又紧张起来。周九良松开捂着他的手，站在他面前，鞋尖抵着他的鞋尖，把他堵在墙边，靠得那么近，他低下头就能看到周九良白T恤上的一小道黑色中性笔的划痕。

他的呼吸有点儿急促，脑子也乱了。他不敢抬头看周九良的脸，他连小伙子宽阔健壮的胸膛都不太敢看。

二十岁，真年轻啊。孟鹤堂心神不定地想。二十岁就大学优秀毕业生了，什么都唾手可得，真好。

周九良盯着眼前人头顶的鸭舌帽，心里其实是有点高兴的。这人果然看了别人送给他的情书，而且特意跑来观察情况，证明他还挺在乎，把这事放在了心上。但周九良随即又气恼。这算什么？都误以为他有女朋友了，还要偷偷摸摸跑来看一下，确认一下事实吗？让自己放心？从此他走他的阳关道，我走我的独木桥，井水不犯河水？

他心里埋着一个不该存在的小期待，像一颗加速生长的种子，在坚硬的土层里挣扎，渴望着钻出来。

“你来干什么？”他轻声问孟鹤堂，声音有点儿冷冷的。

孟鹤堂缩了一下脖子，抬起手想比划什么，但又收了回去，局促不安地扣着手，沉默。

“你来找我有事吗？”周九良俯了俯身，这下他们离得更近了，孟鹤堂靠着墙没地方躲，黑T恤上蹭满了灰尘。

周九良自嘲地笑笑：“你偷看了别人送给我的情书。”一个陈述句。

孟鹤堂脸红到了脖子根，他死死低着头就是不抬，把脸尽可能藏在帽檐底下，咬着嘴唇，手抠挖着裤缝处，窘迫得大眼睛都失焦了。

周九良伸手把他鸭舌帽摘了，他还是耸着肩膀不敢动，头发乱蓬蓬地盖在脑袋上。他们明明差不多高，可在周九良的逼近下他却像一个班级里受欺负的胆小鬼，兜里没钱，在高年级混混的勒索下不敢吭声。

“你偷偷跟着我是想看看我有没有谈恋爱，”周九良跟他面对面，说话时会吐气在孟鹤堂脸上，他吃完午饭后嚼了薄荷糖，薄荷的气味让竹香更加清冽，“……你不是希望我谈恋爱吗？”

“明明还要给我介绍对象。”

孟鹤堂抬起眼快速回视了周九良一眼，然后又惊慌失措地垂下头。犹犹豫豫举起手。

——你谈恋爱了吗？

周九良抬手按在孟鹤堂耳边，撑着墙把他笼罩在自己怀里：“没有。”

这个壁咚把孟鹤堂逼到整个人都贴在了墙上，无处可逃。周九良看着他的鼻尖和被贝齿蹂躏的粉唇心烦意乱，再次接近他。

“我拒绝她了。”周九良盯着孟鹤堂的嘴唇看，几乎跟他鼻尖相触，然后继续挨过去，这个距离近到接下来顺理成章应该接吻。

而孟鹤堂自己攥着自己的手，门齿松开了下唇，微张，整个人躺在墙上像家兔的应激反应一样，装死。他闭上了眼。

兰花香和竹香仍是无比契合地交融在一起。

周九良想起来在泰国时候，那是他最近一次吻孟鹤堂。他曾发誓那是最后一次。在泳池里，孟鹤堂也是现在这个样子，见他凑上来也不逃，装死，永远都是这样任人予取予求，被他吻得七荤八素，手指尖都打颤。他还依稀记得孟鹤堂的嘴唇是怎样的柔软，口腔是怎样的湿热，舌头滑得像条小鱼，却没那么灵活，他一用力就捉到了。

这算什么？周九良再一次满腹怨言，但是孟鹤堂的确没有任何错，所以他的责怪变成了委屈。为什么不躲开？害怕就推开我啊？

周九良咬咬牙，嗤笑偏了偏头，移到孟鹤堂耳边，把自己的獠牙和尖刺都亮出来吓唬小兔子：“你以为我要吻你吗？”

“我是你什么人，我就吻你？”

小母亲难堪地低吟了一声，他可能快哭出来了，脸红得像是要滴血，低着头使劲儿扭手指，把关节都扭红了，一动也不敢动，再不能多发出一点儿声音。

周九良冷哼着把手从墙上放下来，离远了孟鹤堂，还退后了一步，把孟鹤堂一个人孤零零地扔在墙边。

他知道他没资格说这种话，他才是这段畸形关系中的主导者和施暴者，而他却以一种挑衅的口吻戏弄着小母亲，荡妇羞辱，实在是太流氓的作风。

最后他把黑色的鸭舌帽往孟鹤堂头上随意地一扣，像盖上一个盖子。而孟鹤堂终于铆足了劲儿，一把捂住自己的帽子跑开了，消失在了公寓楼拐角。


	16. 【16】

周九良在大学的专业成绩不需要太努力地学习就可以得到A+，但关于恋爱，他即便挑灯夜读、殚精竭虑，恐怕也只能得一个不及格的成绩。

他小时候接受的教育，关于爱情最初的印象是婚姻。每一个美满的家庭都会告诉孩子，你是爸爸妈妈爱情的结晶。周家当然也不能例外，周家既然要做上流社会的一份子，家里个个都应该是人中龙凤，周家理所应当幸福美满，所以周九良也是他父亲和母亲“爱情的结晶”。但是周九良自打懂事起，就看着他父母彼此尔虞我诈、勾心斗角恨不得亲手杀了对方，对外又要硬生生伪装成幸福美满的样子，便总觉得“爱情”这东西有种歇斯底里的味道。

在经过和秦霄贤一段完全不愉快并因为太丢脸所以彼此约定决不将其定义为“恋爱”的恋爱后，他更加认为，自己遇不到“爱情”这个劳什子玩意儿。他俩就像是狗血电视剧里的男女主角，在人海里相互寻找着，但就是瞎了眼一样看不到对方。

遇到孟鹤堂之前，他的人生理想也很明确。继承家业，结婚生子，然后孤独终老。他父亲希望他把周家带进上流社会，他便去做，做到了就退休，恪尽本分、仁至义尽。

但是当他意识到他喜欢上孟鹤堂后，他每天都觉得自己在天堂和炼狱之间徘徊。理智告诉他，不能再放任自己滑向深渊，应该及时悬崖勒马。而感性告诉他……感性什么也没告诉他，感性没有语言体系，它每当遇见孟鹤堂时就犯了病一般癫狂起来，冲动地翻墙过去把隔壁的理智狠揍一顿，揍得连他妈娘都不认识，还真有几分歇斯底里的味道。

俗话说“儿大避母”，更何况是继母。他也尽可能去做了。这天晚上他从健身房回来，看到孟鹤堂和他父亲在厅里聊天，他几乎阖着眼睛路过他们去厨房拿水喝，但他还是从眼角余光中瞄到了小母亲明媚的笑靥。他一看到，眼睛就再也移不开了。

他们还在谈周九良相亲的事情。孟鹤堂改变了态度，转而劝慰周父周九良年纪还太小，用不着操心搞对象的问题。周九良注意到，孟鹤堂在提到他的名字的时候，是弯曲食指比一个数字“9”，然后碰一碰自己的耳朵——因为他认为自己身上最好看的部位是他的耳朵，所以这个动作代表他在叫周九良的名字——“九良”。

骗人，你最好看的地方明明是你的眼睛。

他狼狈不堪地逃回了自己的房间，拨弦子，一弹再三叹，慷慨有余哀。要想不让他看孟鹤堂，他可能得把眼珠子抠出来。

他尽力了。他不去马场，他不进小厨房，他也不陪小母亲看电视，更绝不和孟鹤堂独处。他非礼勿言、勿听、勿视，他把孟鹤堂从脑子里驱逐。他可以喜欢这个世界上所有的Omega，但他不能喜欢孟鹤堂，那是他父亲的妻子、他的继母，他们之间横亘的不仅仅是他之前因情绪失控所为的暴行，而是人伦，是道德，是世俗，是他父亲的威严。

如果他父亲知道了他爱上了他的继母，会是什么反应呢？

周老爷子现在并不知道，在他心里独子跟续弦最大的联系是坠马的事故。在得知周九良是为了救孟鹤堂而受的伤，周老爷子并没有说些什么，他还是很忙。他是把儿子叫到身边，让他亲自去调查情况。老爷子多疑，并且这次坠马又显然蹊跷，儿子作为另一个当事人，应该有更多的线索。

不过比起孟鹤堂的安危，他大概更在乎这件事会影响到周家跟于老板的关系。

于老板坦坦荡荡，等周九良带着人手来到马场，便大大方方把马场一应人员事务的权限都交给了周九良，有一股身正不怕影子斜的胸有成竹。

“人都是我雇佣来的，要论谁威胁到了小孟儿的性命，我也有一部分责任。”于老板吐了一口烟这样说道，倒挺有担当。

他在烟雾里静静地看着周九良，目光里有些隐晦不明的东西，是期待。

虽然第一次见面周九良爽了约，但不影响这孩子在于老板心里的良好形象。谁不喜欢品学兼优、谦逊低调的孩子呢？尤其是舍生救人的举动，更是加分。

马场自孟鹤堂坠马后便被喝令维持原状，一应人等不得擅入擅动，而在周九良卧床这一个礼拜，周家的人和于老板的人已经把马场里里外外翻上一遍了。

周九良点点头，心里早已有了底，派出去的人也结束了调查，这次来是为了做一个了结。

凶手是一个老人。他是于老板招聘来的马倌之一。他故意损坏了一处栅栏，把木柱子削尖，算好距离，在旁边跑道上的草丛里放上鹅卵石和碎镜片。鹅卵石令马蹄打滑，碎镜片用来晃马眼。此招虽然极易暴露，但是一旦得逞，从马背摔落尖柱子上，非死即伤。恶毒的老家伙生手得不能再生手，费尽心思设计出来一个局，已经穷尽了毕生所学，连自己的退路都没安排。

干瘦的老人跟周老爷子差不多大，却被周老爷子的小弟们按在地上，对自己儿女辈的人下跪。周九良冷冷地俯视着这个为老不尊的罪魁祸首。因为他，孟鹤堂差一点儿就成为了他生命里昙花一现的光，别提捉住，自己还是只窥见了几分踪影，就消失不见了。

少年人的怒意像奔流的河，是要冲垮堤坝，淹没埋没麦田和村落，是要逼着人们涌向高地，建造方舟。

失去孟鹤堂让周九良多害怕，害怕到心有余悸，他每当想起孟鹤堂从马背掉下来的瞬间，心惊的感觉都几乎麻痹他的心脏。周九良沉默地居高临下，对着这样一个骨瘦如柴的老人没有半分怜悯。他盯着老人羸弱的脖子。它看起来很容易折断。

“谁派你来的？”周九良问他。

老人抬起了头。

周九良稍稍讶异。

他认识这个老人。准确地说，他更认识这个老人的女儿。

地下停车场，一身运动服的孟鹤堂，被一个气势汹汹的富家女欺负得眼泪汪汪，几乎要恳求对方放自己回去。他偶然路过看不过去，把可怜巴巴的小妈救走。那个富家女就是老人的女儿。

老人仰头回视着他，苍老的脸憔悴万分，下垂的眼袋肿胀而乌紫，衬托得浊黄的眼睛像两个突兀的玻璃珠。他的眉毛都花白了，不知比上次见老了多少倍。

老人看着他，呼吸急促，下颌颤抖，情绪看上去十分激动。

他猛然站了起来，挣脱了四五个年轻人的束缚，冲上去，险些抓到周九良领子。周九良赶紧往后退了一步。

“她死了！你们杀了她！”老人嘶吼道，重新被小弟们揪着头发压回地上，眼睛却仍是一眨不眨地死盯着周九良，“你们杀了她！你们都是杀人犯！”

其中一个小弟狠狠地给了他脸和肚子各一拳，老人弓下腰去，呕出一滩口水和血。

周九良以目示意旁边的朱鹤松。朱鹤松咂咂嘴，步行到周九良身边跟他交代了事情的来龙去脉，于老板也侧耳听见了。

是周老爷子所为。

大概是为了给小母亲出头，周老爷子动动手指就令昔日还差点儿合作的小公司老板破产，并派人绑架了那个挑衅主母的少女，毒打她、jian污她，在她脸上划了三十八刀，还给她注射了du品，然后施舍了她的性命，把她扔了回去，让她在余生的煎熬中苟延残喘度过剩下的长刑。

这家父母，只有她一个女儿，从小娇生惯养，要星星不敢给月亮，哪里见过这样的地狱？

周九良不觉得他父亲这样做纯粹是为了为孟鹤堂出气。整垮那个公司也并不会给周家带来什么好处。他父亲行恶，有时不需要理由，老爷子只是觉得好玩有趣。他喜欢那样为所欲为的感觉。

周九良心里明白，但仍为他父亲如此残忍的行迹感到震惊。

“你们报复我，我认了！我确实有资金上的漏洞钻了法律的空子！”老人声泪俱下，“但是我的女儿，她只是不懂事，你们就要、就要……你们简直禽兽不如，你们是魔鬼！魔鬼！”

“你们毁了她！她脸上被割了三十八刀！她一辈子都要依赖du品！我报警，我告上法庭，你们随便找了个人关进监狱，过了两天他就出来了！他开着车到我们家门前，嬉皮笑脸地吐口水……”老人满口鲜血，全身哆嗦，整张脸都扭曲了，嘶叫着，像只抽风的公鸡，“她自杀了！她自杀了！是你们杀了她！”

“你们要付出代价！”

周九良脑子里嗡嗡作响。

所以就要孟鹤堂付出代价吗？

他做错了什么？丈夫有钱有势的暧昧对象耀武扬威地找上门来，羞辱他，指着他的鼻子谩骂。他不敢反抗，他只是丈夫的一个小玩物，他忍气吞声，他原谅，他回去后连抱怨都不抱怨，甚至还温温柔柔地发过来安慰丈夫。

这时候却要他偿命。

周九良怒不可遏。

“对，你说得对，人做了恶就该付出代价，可是在你女儿脸上划三十八刀的是我父亲，而我父亲最在乎的玩意儿除了他自己就是我。”周九良咬着后槽牙指了指自己的胸口，又指向周家的宅邸，忿恨道，“你应该拿着刀，溜进那栋别墅宰了我父亲，给你女儿报仇，或者捅我两个对穿，而不是在马场里费那么多心思害一个完全无辜的人，懂吗？”

是的，是的，周家的人十恶不赦、怙恶不悛，周家的人都是手上沾着血出生的，骨子里都烙印着原罪，上刀山下火海都赎不来自己的清白。

但是孟鹤堂是干净的。孟鹤堂不该为周家的罪过付出代价。

他对每一个人都那么温柔宽容，乃至对伤害自己的人。他没有罪。

听完周九良的话后，老人露出一个绝望无比的惨笑：“你以为我不想吗？”

周老爷子最惜命了，周家的宅邸如铜墙铁壁，他进不去。

“我恨不得你们所有人都去死！”

周九良松开攥握的双拳，掐住老人的脖子。

“你记住，你护不住女儿，你女儿死了，而你连给你女儿报仇都做不到，是因为你没用。”周九良瞪大眼睛，咬着后槽牙一字一顿道，“你没用，你女儿才死了。”

老人浑浊的眼流出浑浊的泪。

他把眼神无光的老人丢回地上。老人痛哭流涕，精神崩溃，叫嚷着“我没用”、“我没用”，撕扯自己的脸和头发。

周九良后退几步，转身，叫上朱鹤松走出了马厩，稍稍哆嗦着手指点燃了一支烟。

一个小弟跟出来，问周少爷人怎么办。

周九良冷目横唇，轻轻地吐出一口烟。

“不用留活口了。”

“少……少爷？”小弟有些傻眼，不知眼前这位公子当不当真。

这可是周九良啊！周九良可从来没干涉过这种恩怨情仇的勾当，在老爷子的默许下向来是对涉黑的家务事敬而远之，更别提取人性命，连只鸡都没宰过。他活得不食人间烟火像个苦行僧，有谁见过和尚杀人呢？

“你要是去问我父亲，他的回答也会是这个。”周九良不以为意。

朱鹤松也颇为好奇地看着他。

“‘父为子隐，子为父隐。’我父亲不希望我知道的事情我可以不知道，但是我毕竟是他的儿子，对吧？我将来是要继承他的。”周九良面无表情地叼着烟说道。

火光里他棱角分明的下颌线，和冷如刀锋一样的唇角，在朱鹤松眼里莫名熟悉。

他越来越像他父亲了。朱鹤松想。

但又不是那么地像。

“有些人确实不该留，”于老板把烟摁灭在马场栏杆上，饶有兴趣地打量着周九良，“但是你父亲有时候确实做得太过头了，对吧？”

于老板走到周九良身边，按按他的肩头：“一直以来，我对你们家总是持有几分偏见。虽然我不涉黑，但我也不是什么圣贤之人，我也犯错我也行恶，但是你父亲……太狡猾了，要不是看在小孟儿和周家实力的份上，我估计一辈子都不想跟你父亲打交道。”

“我老了，”于老板低了低头，轻声在周九良耳边笑，“你父亲也会老的。以后周家会是你的，你得明白，你不能跟你父亲一样。”

“而且我也更喜欢，跟年轻人合作。”

周九良颔首，吞了吞口水，然后抬起脸，朝于老板笑了笑。他笑起来眼睛眯起成和善的两条弧线，薄唇下露出一排整齐的小白牙，像一只偷腥的猫儿。

他礼貌地点一点头：“于老板的箴言警句，我记着了。”

子夜十一点。S市摩天公寓高级住宅区第二十七层。周老爷子刚下一个饭局来到这里，穿着白浴衣躺在落地窗前的沙发椅上，看窗下灯光家火如流萤。

浴室里传来哗哗啦啦的水声，墙壁是毛玻璃做的，女人淋浴时婀娜的身姿略显做作。

他有点愧疚。

他打开手机，问妻子睡了没有。

【还没呢。】孟鹤堂秒回给他。

周老爷子停了一停。

【我今晚不回去了。】

【好的，注意身体，不要太劳累。（抱抱.gif）】

周老爷子摸着下巴想了片刻。

【你想要几件新衣服吗？我看最近XXX出了新款。】

【不用啦。我的衣柜都满了，装不下啦。（笑嘻嘻.gif）】

如果他想要点儿什么就好了。周老爷子想。如果孟鹤堂向自己讨要些什么，时髦的奢侈品、车子房子或是一幅天价油画，都会使得周老爷子心里舒服一点儿。而他这么无欲无求、逆来顺受，倒像是缺少了什么东西，让周老爷子心里空落落的，没有掌控感。

他已经连续三天没有回家睡了。不知在逃避什么。

他看向毛玻璃上女人的身影，笑了。什么情啊爱啊，这些虚无缥缈的东西，周老爷子从不信这些，但孟鹤堂却好像是相信，就仿佛只要这些东西就够了似的。于是周老爷子便哄他。他也很好哄，太好哄了，说什么都相信，干什么都顺从。一逗就笑，一调戏就害臊，一说了体己话就恨不得倾囊相助。久而久之，周老爷子有些心虚，他便不太敢哄着孟鹤堂。他越是靠近孟鹤堂，越是感觉自己一无所有。

自打周家在娱乐圈开疆拓土，周老爷子身边的Omega就没断过。他们一茬一茬地扑上来，矫揉造作搔首弄姿，私以为是一副自然而然的样子，却让周老爷子感觉到舒适。他一眼就能看出来他们想要什么。一个出镜的机会、一个代言、一部主演的影视片、一份投资……他们想要的东西大同小异，都掌握在周老爷子手里。他们就是帆就是桨，是船底的海草，周老爷子掌舵，拨转向哪里，他们就跟到哪里。他们贪得无厌，在舆论和资本的海洋里厮杀着。周老爷子都用不着饵料，只要摆上一个“周氏财团”的浮漂，即使是空鱼钩，他们也会争先恐后地凑过来。

就像现在这个在卧室隔壁洗澡的女人，是第四个，二十二岁，刚被媒体评为“四小花旦”之一。她有一头微红的波浪长发，长相不错，但是资质很低、演技很差，本到不了这个位置，但她很会跟周老爷子撒娇。周老爷子喜欢她跟自己发嗲撒娇的样子，她想要的东西明明白白地写在眼睛里。如果周老爷子不给她，她会变着花样地磨着周老爷子的性子。这种把主导权全部集中给自己的感觉满足了周老爷子某种特别的虚荣心和控制欲。尤其在床上，她也很会玩，讨巧话说得比叫得还动听，即使跟她填充硅胶的胸部一样假，但并不影响。相比之下，孟鹤堂实在乖顺到失去趣味。

周老爷子从这个小狐狸精身上体会到了久违的激情，就像是狩猎。他并不渴望最后的猎物，他只是享受这个狩猎的过程。他五十岁了，半截身子入土，如果没点儿激情，恐怕血就冷了。

孟鹤堂是个意外，是个美好的意外。周老爷子想。但仍然是个意外。而且自己对他够好了。他本来是个在夜总会跳舞的底层青年，遭人抛弃又欠债。现在他是周家的小主母，锦衣玉食，荣华富贵，任谁见了他都要尊称一个“周夫人”、“孟先生”，这是多少人求之不得天大的好福气。如果没遇见自己，他现在还不知道在哪里在干什么，也许还在跳着下流的舞蹈讨一份微薄的收入。一个周爷出现简直像一道光，对吧？

浴室的水声停了。女人带着一身暧昧的水汽走过来，穿着性感的丝绸睡衣，小鸟依人地靠进周老爷子怀里。

她嗲声嗲气地跟周老爷子说话，又在暗示着上位。数不清是多少次了。这两天格外地频繁，可能是周老爷子连续几夜睡在她这里让她觉得有机可乘。

周老爷子不说话，女人细软的手按上他的裤裆，他笑眯眯地点了点女人的鼻子挑逗她说你不乖。

而孟鹤堂很乖，周老爷子试探过，连于老板都能给他证明，这是他的劣势也是他的优势。而这个女人……不，应该说自己这个老爷子周围所有的人，都不会跟孟鹤堂一样乖。

所以除了孟鹤堂，没人当得了周家的主母。不仅帮不到他任何忙，而且还会给他惹出一个又一个事端。

周老爷子最不喜欢给被别人惹出来的事端收拾烂摊子。

女人含嗔带笑地求他，皮肤不如孟鹤堂细腻，眼睛也没有孟鹤堂的灵动。

周老爷子枕在椅背上，眼中一直带着笑意，看着女人作秀。

女人终于累了，她撇着嘴角，缩在老爷子怀里。周老爷子温柔地抚摸她的头发。

他凑到女人的耳垂旁边，说。

“不可能。”


	17. 【17】

“九良，九良，我爸妈说明天要带我去水族馆！”

胖嘟嘟的小孩兴奋地叫着周九良的名字。他是特意来显摆的，因为他知道周九良也特别想去那个新开业的水族馆，但是一直没去成。

他的父母太忙了，他爸爸忙着工作，他妈妈忙着跟他爸爸吵架。他们不觉得带孩子去趟水族馆有什么要紧的，而没有父母的授意，他家司机保姆也不会带他去逛什么水族馆。

“为什么？”周九良蹙了一下眉头，头也不抬，小脸板正，这个神情放在他这样一个九岁的孩童身上显得格外老成。据他所知对方刚在上次的考试中取得了一个不及格的成绩，按理说该挨揍才是，为什么能去水族馆？

“因为我成绩进步了啊！”小孩儿摇头晃脑。

“可是你没有及格。”周九良淡淡道，“六十分才及格。”

“我考了五十九分！我爸爸说差一点点就及格了，所以要给我奖励！”小孩儿很是得意。

周九良把视线从课桌上的算数本上抬起来，扫了一眼对方跟年画上的胖娃娃如出一辙的小肥脸，又一声不吭地低下头去。

“九良的爸爸妈妈为什么不带九良去呢？明明九良总是考得那么好。”小胖孩儿的语气酸溜溜的，跟他长舌妇的妈妈一个腔调，然后又嘻嘻笑，“因为九良没办法进步了吧。”

“考得好，也没什么用嘛。连水族馆也去不了。”

孩子是天真的，孩子的恶意也是天真的，多半是鹦鹉学舌。在周九良他们这个小学里，小孩子鹦鹉学舌的恶意更加无处遁形。

政策不允许城市里再设立所谓的贵族学府了，为了公平，所有的小学只分为公立和私立。然而周九良所在的这所私立小学的学费高得惊人。

“贵族”和“平民”仍然泾渭分明。

里面大多数都是号称“贵族”、“上流社会”人家的孩子，孩子的一切，尤其是成绩，成为了他们互相攀比的又一个项目。周家是S市商界崛起的新势力，却仅凭着与夏家的裙带关系才获得一些政治上的支持，跟一夜暴富的土大款没太大差别。有很多人瞧不上周家，却因害怕周家的灰色势力维持表面上的和平，不想背地里的态度已潜移默化地影响了下一代。

周九良的笔尖顿了一顿。九岁的孩子还很小，还不懂太多这方面的恶意。

为什么要好好学习呢？周九良年幼的心智也不太清楚。他生性冷漠，沉默寡言，学校里没什么朋友，家里父母锋芒相对、水火不容，他们只在一个地方能达成一致，就是要求周九良成绩优异。周九良并不反对，反正他从别的地方也找不到什么乐子，在学习中还能得到一份安宁。

他的成绩一直名列前茅，是典型的“邻居家的孩子”。

周九良很想去水族馆，他思考了很久，有点生气，把算术本收拾了起来，扔进书包里。他在心里盘算着，他觉得他有必要告诉他的父母他取得好成绩并没有那么轻而易举和理所应当，他也需要鼓励和奖励。

在接下来的期末考试中，他故意发挥失误，从年级前几名一下子滑落到了班级中游。而在他意料之外的是，一向待他宽容的老师深感惊讶，所以打电话给了他的家长。

他母亲第一次亲自到学校来接他。苍白的女人板着发青的脸，穿着名贵的服饰一身金光闪闪地来到办公室，然而干瘦的身材让她像个衣架子似地飘过来，在一众老师中冷笑着看着他。

周九良感觉到眩晕，抓紧自己的书包带，低着头不说话，被母亲拽着胳膊拉回车里。

回到家，虚弱的女人耗尽了体力，脱下沉重得仿佛铠甲一般的名牌大衣，扔在仆人手上，瘫倒似地坐在沙发上。

她还是在冷笑，对着周九良的父亲。她眼睛里闪着嘲讽。

“看看你的好儿子吧，跟你一个德性。”她尖酸地说，“只会给我丢人。”

周总刚谈吹了一个生意，在阳台对着电话骂娘，听见妻子说话回身看向沙发，眼神厌恶像看一堆垃圾。

“婊子养的，你笑个什么？”

女人听到他的话不笑了。她的脸像抽筋一般抖搐一下，恢复了之前的面无表情。她紧抿着发紫的嘴唇，挺直腰杆，手扣着膝盖，把头偏到一边去，眼眶发红。

“你以为你们家老爷子当初把你嫁给我是为了什么，嗯？大小姐？”周总挂掉电话，隐含怒意地走回客厅，蔑视着沙发上的女人，“我花了多少钱啊……而你父亲只需要让你们家的人帮我多说两句话。”

女人看也不看他，她始终昂首挺胸，维持着高傲的姿态，只是眼眶越来越红。

“夏家要当几个官我能帮忙弄到手，但我也能把夏家的脏事抖索出来。”周总冷冷道，“你最好快点摆正你自己的位置。别再用那种语对我说话。”

“管好你的贱嘴。”

受了羞辱的女人如受冻一般哆嗦起来，她咬紧牙关掐着自己的大腿，眼泪从脸颊流到脖子上。她猛地站起身，一声不吭地走回自己的房间把房门关得震天响。

周九良站在楼梯口，被摔门声吓了一个激灵，颤抖的指尖甚至抓不紧裤缝。

他父亲对于妻子的举动嗤之以鼻，拿起茶几上周九良的成绩单，掏出一根烟点上，一步一步走到他面前。他不敢抬头，盯着父亲擦得锃亮的皮鞋。

带着火星的烟灰掉在两只皮鞋中间。周九良斜了一眼，看到一个保姆战战兢兢地待在一边看过来，想要劝一劝，但是不敢动。

突然他父亲冷不丁踹了他一脚，正好踹在他膝盖斜上侧的软筋上，一时间疼麻了他的腿。他往后倒去赶紧扶住栏杆，才让自己没有瘫坐在地。

他张开嘴细细地喘气，不敢发出太大的声音，汗顺着额角流下来。他始终低着头，不去看他父亲的脸。

“我花钱给你上学，你就是这么报答我的？”他父亲把成绩单丢在地上。

周九良想反驳，说自己只是想去水族馆，想坦白自己本来绝对能考好的，但是他张了张嘴失了声，一句话也没说出来，眩晕感让他感觉到恶心想要呕吐。

他父亲吼道：“说话！”

周九良盯着地上的烟灰一动不动，它们熄灭了，却像在他眼前绽放了万花筒。

这时候，他母亲撕心裂肺的哭声穿墙而来。

“姓周的你个畜牲！”他母亲崩溃地大喊大叫，胡乱骂道，“你不得好死！你个王八蛋下地狱去吧！……”

“操！死贱人……”他父亲把半根烟扔在地上踩灭，怒气冲冲地走到他母亲房间一脚踹开了门。

之后的尖叫声打砸声周九良没再听进去了，只看到好几个仆人跟了进去。他无力地倚着栏杆滑坐到地上，耳朵里仿佛被塞进了一窝马蜂嗡嗡嗡响个不停。保姆跑过来扶他，他抱紧自己的双臂不让她碰。

他当好孩子是没有奖励的，而是没有选择。

他只是为了生活下去而已。

他跟母亲一样，不过是父亲的工具。

周九良从一席月光中醒来，发现自己没有拉上窗帘。

白天，他是平生第一次这么直截了当地结果了一个人的生命，还是一个身世凄惨的老人。但是他却并没有因此而彻夜难眠，他只是在睡前忘记了拉上窗帘。

他往床头柜摸了摸，摸出手机，打开通讯录，一遍一遍浏览着，从头到尾，又添进去几个名字。

他深深呼吸，把手机摁灭，反扣在床上，闭上眼睛，在脑海中过滤这些名字。

晚了。他吞了吞口水，活动一下肩周，被马蹄踹伤的部位已经不再那么明显地疼痛，但是依然不可忽视。

晚了。他想。他当一个好孩子当得太久，太专心致志、弄假成真。他在他父亲的荫蔽下生存，也是在他父亲的阴影里长大。他并没能争破他父亲的屏障。要以他现在的力量去抗衡老爷子，几乎是不可能的。

他攥紧了手机，冷汗沾湿了他的被衾。脑袋里父亲的声音如梦呓，在记忆中回荡。

“一只猫而已，让别人摸一摸怎么了？”

他最了解他父亲。老爷子是一个贪得无厌的人，他总是觉得自己应该应有尽有，包括那朵羸弱而鲜艳的小兰花。他即便是老爷子的猫，老爷子的一个小宠物，那也永远都是老爷子的。老爷子可喜欢这个小宠物了，他多狡猾啊，也就是舍得说一说大话叫人来摸摸看看，却是绝不会将这个美丽的小东西从身边放走的。

茂密的竹林中，有一个十分古朴的小院子。平房仿古而建，青砖黛瓦，白墙飞檐。周围一圈藩篱，木门红漆斑驳，圆环锈迹。地面上石砖铺就小路，旁有泉水叮咚，溪涧澄澈，一个小童子就像古人那样束了发，坐在这水边煎药，用小蒲扇稳着火。

忽听有人叩打门扉，小童子一惊，赶紧把砂壶从火上取下来放在树墩上，然后小跑过去开门。

一见来人是谁，小童子好气又好笑：“孟先生，您又来啦？”

孟鹤堂从门后面探出头来，笑盈盈地眨巴自己的大眼睛，把手机横屏过来给小童子看。

——你们家老先生在吗？

“在呢，您进来吧。”小童子哭笑不得地让孟鹤堂拎着大包小包走了进来，“您别再拿这么多东西了。我们家老先生早就说过不再做三弦了。”

孟鹤堂鼓着腮帮子，嗔怪地看小童子一样，摇头，把东西塞在小童子手里，叫他拿着。

——孝敬老先生是应该的。

小童子接也不是不接也不是，正左右为难。身后传来一声咳嗽。

“接着吧！孟先生不辞辛苦，远道而来，再拒失礼！”

小童子叹了口气只好接下来，拿着东西跑回了屋里。

孟鹤堂抬头，只见一白眉长须的老人穿广袖灰袍，也像小童子一样束扎发髻，仙风道骨地立在门中，捋一捋胡须，笑容可掬地看着他。他不好意思地搓着手走过去，在手机上打字。

——老先生近来身体安康？

“何有‘近来’？”老先生笑道，“你昨日才刚来过。”

孟鹤堂红着脸挠头。

老先生叹了一口气：“你还是想求我做一把三弦？”

孟鹤堂赶紧在手机上敲字。

——于老板说您的手艺是最好的。

——求您为我做一把三弦。价格好商量。求您。

老先生垂首不语。

孟鹤堂有些着急，他已经连续来了快两个礼拜了，这次要是再不成功，自己恐怕便没有机会了。他急得快要抓耳挠腮，忽然灵机一动，翻动手机的相册，调出来一个视频。

视频显然是偷拍的，镜头被门框还是手指之类的东西挡住了边缘，里面有个卷头发的年轻人穿着灰T恤抱着把三弦且弹且唱，嘴角轻轻弯起一个弧度，看上去很愉快。

老先生果然被吸引了，他听着视频里年轻人的弦音和小曲儿，眯了眯眼，颇为入迷，结束后情不自禁地点了点头，好像是认可。

孟鹤堂静静地等候在一旁，咬着下唇，满眼期待。

——他弹得很好的，只是没有一把趁手的乐器。我相信他决不会辜负您的手艺。

老先生背着手沉吟片刻。他听得出来视频里那把三弦品质陈旧，影响了年轻人的发挥。

他再看了两眼孟鹤堂，说道：“你等我一下。”他转身回了屋子。

很快他就走了出来，手里拿着一个由长绸包裹得严严实实的物件。

“孟先生虽是经于老板介绍，但躬身前来，毫无狎昵之意，又一连来了十二天，诚恳谦卑，令我动容。”老先生把布匹拆开，是一把红木的品相极好的三弦，“这把是我的收官之作，本不想送出，但转念一想乐器造成若不由人来弹奏，何以称为乐器，便决定相送孟先生了。如若先生不嫌弃，就收下吧。”

孟鹤堂喜出望外，双手接过三弦连连鞠躬，几番道谢。

——我该支付您多少费用？

“不必，不必，”老先生笑呵呵摆手道，“好弦配良人，又结识了孟先生，实在老朽人生之一幸事。”

孟鹤堂抱着三弦简直要热泪盈眶。

老先生很好奇，又问：“那是你的爱人吗？”

孟鹤堂拿手背擦了一下眼角，被问得有些突然，没有反应过来。

老先生指指手机，重复道：“你是来求一把三弦送给你的爱人的吗？”

孟鹤堂眨了眨眼睛呆住几秒，而后小脸儿腾地红了。他赶紧摇头摆手。但老先生笑眯眯地看着他，明显是不信的。他又羞又急，脸越来越红了。

老先生不逗他了：“孟先生快回去吧，一会子天要黑了，你一个人在外面不安全。”

孟鹤堂这才又是合掌而拜又是鞠躬，几步一回头地离开了老先生的居所。走来好久才回到车里，把三弦往副驾驶一放，自己系好安全带，并没有发动车子，只看着天边的晚霞，等激动的心情平复，心里萌生一股凉凉的哀伤。

三弦不是送给爱人的。孟鹤堂吞咽了一下，想。三弦是送给周九良的生日礼物。

是送给周九良的告别礼物。

他可能很快要离开周家了。他离开周家以后，大概是再也见不到周九良了。

孟鹤堂回想着最近周老爷子对他的态度。他完全有证据地推断出周老爷子似乎已经不喜欢他了。他听家里的佣人嚼舌根，说老爷子最近跟一个演艺圈的小花打得火热，才后知后觉地觉察出来老爷子有了新的宠物，就像是爱上当初那个在夜总会跳舞的他一样。也许老爷子明天就会舍弃他。

他没有犯错——至少他犯错没有被老爷子发现。老爷子接连好几天夜不归宿，还尝试着送他礼物补偿他。说明他们大概将会和平地分手、离婚，老爷子兴许会给他一大笔抚慰金，再加上他这一年多攒下来的积蓄，足够他去另外一座陌生的城市开一间猫咖，就算一分不赚也可以坐吃山空一辈子。

也许他还可以继续去给于老板打工。孟鹤堂心里盘算着。于老板对他好看起来是真心的，应该会愿意给他安排工作。

晚霞变淡了，东方的勾月在渐染的深蓝色的夜空中有玻璃一样晶莹剔透的色泽。孟鹤堂望着天际，长长地呼出一口气。

他自从被老爷子捡回周家后，一直抱着一种感恩的态度去侍奉老爷子，即使猜到自己有一天会被抛弃，也会因此而畏手畏脚，生怕惹老爷子不满。但是到了真真正正了然自己要离开的时候，反而安下了心，不再那么疑虑重重了。

他甚至感觉到解脱。他终于要离开了，他必须要离开了。

他犯了一个巨大的错，女娲补天都填不上的一个窟窿。

他喜欢上了他的继子。

这个世上他最不应该喜欢的一个人。

他也时常怀疑自己。他为什么会喜欢上周九良呢？明明周九良威胁过强迫过他那么多次，虽然没让他受伤，还妄想让他享受其中，但是本质是不会变的。周九良亲手打破了自己对他的良好印象，变成了一个施暴者，一个罪犯，一个乱伦的姘夫。他很难过，他其实一直很羡慕周九良，很敬佩周九良。他家境富裕，肩负希望，头脑聪明，长相周正，二十岁就前程似锦，永远不会像自己一样被世界抛弃。

但是他还是犯错了。所以孟鹤堂很难过。原来像周九良那么优秀的人最终还是会变成周老爷子那样游戏人生、玩世不恭的人。他崩溃了。然而令他惊讶的是，当他崩溃后最后一次劝阻时，周九良竟然真的听了他的话，悔过了一切，并开始讨好他，试图弥补错误。

大概他的心思就是从那时候变质的吧。他竟然觉得周九良也喜欢他。

他无数次否认自己。但是他在周九良面前加快跳动的心脏一次又一次地告诉他你在撒谎。

而且周九良是真的喜欢他。他感觉得到。对方故意靠近的讨巧，无法忽略的注目，亲吻他，渴求他，需要他，拥抱他，不顾一切，乃至不顾自己的性命。在骤然袭来的黑夜里，在跌落马背的绝望里，周九良将他锁在怀里，用恨不得把他融进自己血肉的力量已然表白了所有的心迹。二十岁的年轻人，还是个未经人事的小孩子，太容易看透了。

不知不觉中，他默认了原谅，忘记了拒绝。

“孟儿！”

没有人这样喊过他的名字。

然后他才害怕起来。他因为自己喜欢周九良而害怕，也因为周九良喜欢自己而害怕。他还挣扎过，他想，周九良也可能一时鬼迷心窍，或者只是玩弄他。为了试探，他借周老爷子之口给周九良介绍对象，但他看到情书后又反悔了。他忍不住去学校刺探周九良的情况，被捉了个正着。周九良把他逼到墙根，摘下他的帽子，撕开他的伪装，讲出的话每一个字都带着侮辱的目的，最终却还是成了充满着怨气的告白。

“我是你什么人，我就吻你？”

这句自怨自艾的话，在羞耻中提醒了孟鹤堂。

他必须要离开了。在周老爷子还一无所知之前，在罪恶的深渊还没把他们俩吞噬之前。

当初可能真的是自己勾引了他吧，在他无意识的发情期。车里已经完全黑掉了，只有孤独的路灯在空荡荡的马路上排着永远无法前进的队。孟鹤堂轻轻合上了眼睛，伸出手，摸到了三弦坚硬的外壳。

送完三弦之后，再讨一个拥抱再走吧。

抱抱我吧，九良。这是最后一次了。


	18. 【18】

周九良喜欢弹三弦人尽皆知，但是他又不愿意拥有自己的三弦，这让想讨好他的人摸不着头脑。

其实周九良想表达的意思也很明白：你看，我连最爱弹的三弦都不寻思着给自己觅伤一把，你又何苦要投我的所好呢？你最好离我远远的，小心被我的刺儿扎着。

他从小就认为，只有当别人对自己一无所知的时候，才是自己最安全的状态。

他不希望任何人走近他，却仍因为被关注而情不自禁。

出了马场的事故之后的那一段时间，周九良一直在床上歇着，不怎么下床来。孟鹤堂就擅自顶替了阿姨，亲自下厨给他做饭，还尽心尽力亲手喂给他。他什么也不说，乖乖坐在床上靠着枕头张开嘴等着孟鹤堂把香甜的红豆糯米粥喂到他嘴里。其实他不太爱吃这么甜的东西，但是他一向很有原则，只要是孟鹤堂给他喂的他都吃。

孟鹤堂照顾人很有一套，据他所说是因为从小就照顾年幼的弟弟、长大后又给有钱人家做家政赚学费的缘故。他用勺子舀了粥，熟门熟路送进周九良嘴里，连牙齿都碰不到，手腕一转，轻轻松松就让病人把粥吃下去。周九良深觉自己要是被他这么喂久了，恐怕连手怎么用都会忘掉。

周九良一边吃粥一边盯着孟鹤堂看。孟鹤堂喂他的模样很认真，仿佛在完成什么严肃的工作。于是他就使坏，故意咬住勺子让孟鹤堂抽不出来。孟鹤堂就不满“啊”出声，气鼓鼓地拍他手臂。周九良叼着勺子笑得连自己都觉得蠢。

那段日子很快就过去了。周九良这些天一直五迷三道、心神不定的，老感觉有什么不好的事要发生。他躲着孟鹤堂，却因为对方每天都神秘兮兮地出门开车不知道去什么地方而恨不得抓心挠肝。他无时无刻不在想孟鹤堂，却也无时无刻不在提醒着自己不要想孟鹤堂。他纠结得灵魂都快打结了，甚而抱怨要是孟鹤堂不对他那么好就好了，但是孟鹤堂待他仍似“好雨知时节，当春乃发生”。

他越来越觉得，孟鹤堂是为了跟他建立起良好的关系才对他这样好的。孟鹤堂正是这样一个滴水之恩涌泉相报的人，之前他们的关系是那样罪恶肮脏，他当然想跟他的继子发展为正确的关系，母慈子孝、和睦友善，以维持他在周家安定平稳的日子。

小母亲真的是这样功利心的人吗？周九良不相信，但他更不敢乱想其他的可能。

毕竟他曾经那么伤害了孟鹤堂，给这只本就被关在笼子里的金丝雀镣铐上了手脚，进一步剥削了他的温柔。他怎么敢想其他的可能。

功利心也好，没有关系，只要他还有价值令小母亲多照顾他一些，什么目的他都情愿。

他害怕失去孟鹤堂的关爱，他害怕一旦他表现好了，孟鹤堂就不会再费心思在他身上了。他一直是个好孩子的话，自然不用任何人来操心。

这种恐惧简直是种煎熬。在煎熬中，时间不知不觉流逝，周九良偶然间翻开日历才发觉，他的生日快到了。不过他没怎么放在心上。他没真正庆祝过什么生日，在他小时候，他父母经常把他的生日宴当成应酬生意、扩展人脉的借口，他的生日向来是沦为觥筹交错之间的配角，他不觉得过生日有什么特别好的。等他长大了，更觉得没必要过了。

二十一岁的第一天早晨，他醒得很晚。睁开眼打了个哈欠，看了眼手机。他父亲犹豫再三还是给他打了一笔钱作为生日礼物，却并不打算回家来给他庆祝。手机短信提醒收账的数字并没让他心里起什么波澜。

他起床，伸伸懒腰走出房间，一出门，看到茶几上摆着一个蛋糕，愣住了，愣住了好久。

孟鹤堂从小厨房端了碗长寿面笑眯眯地走出来，把面放在蛋糕旁边，张罗他过来吃。

客厅里没有仆人，大概是被孟鹤堂请走放假了。

周九良坐到沙发上，任孟鹤堂把碗和筷子塞在他手上。他要给自己过生日吗？周九良云里雾里地想。他还是乖乖吃了长寿面。孟鹤堂给他点上了数字蜡烛，等他吹灭像个小孩子似地给他鼓掌，笑容明媚。

他不好意思地说谢谢，接着也不知道还能说什么。他看着孟鹤堂对他笑，鼻子有点酸，心里有点难受。

也许孟鹤堂还给他准备了礼物。他这么想着，孟鹤堂果然让他等一下，然后跑回房间。他好奇极了，忍不住跟上去，撑在走廊的壁柜上张望，想知道礼物是什么。

是什么他都喜欢。周九良飘飘然地想。

孟鹤堂很快就抱着个长绸裹着的东西出来了，献宝一样得意地扯开布给他看。

是一把三弦。

真是一把顶好的三弦。内行人一眼就能瞧得出来，细腻的老红木、青花白地的好蟒皮，形状也是极漂亮的，音色一定悦耳出奇。

——这是我花了两个星期求一位大师给你造的。是不是很好？

孟鹤堂把三弦递到他手里，莞尔而笑，明亮的大眼睛里闪烁着信任，连比划手语的动作都格外欢快。

——谢谢你救了我。我知道你本心并不坏。

——以前的事我可以原谅你，就当没有发生过，你也不要再放在心上了。你是一个好孩子，你很善良，只是一时糊涂。我不会怪你。

两个星期。原谅。没有发生过。

好孩子。善良。

一时糊涂。

周九良心里重重地沉了下去。

知恩图报、礼尚往来，我们的关系终于如你所愿，步入了正轨吗？

为什么？使得你要这么关注我，看出来我没有自己的三弦，所以费尽心思寻来一把这么好的，以显示我们亲情深厚？谁准你这么轻易地原谅我的？因为我是好孩子，因为我善良？

不，我很坏，我一点儿也不善良，七宗罪囊括不了我的业障，佛陀说我犯了贪嗔痴傻。他救不了我，上帝更宽恕不了我，连魔鬼都要厌弃我、撒旦都要摒弃我，所以，求求你，再多施舍几分你的温暖，怜悯我吧。

我不想再做好孩子了。

“所以，你这是在讨好我吗？”周九良拿着三弦，指尖轻颤，扯出一个僵硬的笑，“这是一份报答？或者说，这是一个交易？”

孟鹤堂脸上温婉的笑容一点一点消失了。

——你怎么会这么想？

周九良步步逼近了孟鹤堂，把他按在墙上：“你在讨好我、报答我，为的是让我放过你，让你安安心心过踏实日子，对吗？”

“孟哥，我还想要一个生日礼物。这一次，最后一次，请你也原谅我吧。”

周九良放下三弦，抱住孟鹤堂的腰臀把他一下子举起来，小哑巴“啊”一声连忙抱住他的脖子，脸上的笑意彻底消失了，杏目圆睁，尽是难以置信、惊恐不已。

周九良把孟鹤堂撂在一旁的壁柜上，挤进他的双腿之间，无视孟鹤堂的万般阻止，扯开了他松垮的家居服。

周九良的眼神呆滞而木讷，却死死地盯着孟鹤堂光裸的一截白腰，动作不停，随手放在一边的三弦倒了，他连一眼也不去看。

他在收到三弦的那一刻多么多么希望孟鹤堂是因为喜欢他，至少、至少是因为他要过生日，才为他千辛万苦寻来这把三弦，才给他准备的这个惊喜，而不是仅仅是报答他，要跟他不计前嫌一笔勾销，更不是要跟他做一笔交易，用两个星期的辛苦奔波跟他交换自己的自由安稳。

他好生气。

他好后悔。

他后悔大三暑假那天，他误打误撞闯进了孟鹤堂的发情期，让这一段情爱从一开始就是肮脏不堪。

包括现在他都在后悔，他不应该再像个混蛋一样向他温柔可人的继母强取豪夺，然而手里仍然粗鲁地架起孟鹤堂的双腿，把他抵在壁柜上，急赤白脸地连孟鹤堂的短裤都没脱下来，只褪到膝弯，搓了两把自己的性器，就莽撞地顶了进去。

尚不处于发情期，毫无前戏就蛮干而上，疼得孟鹤堂当即就哭了。张着嘴巴叫不出声音，好不容易才啊呀两声嘶哑得可怕。

周九良铁了心要用强的，不管不顾当没看见，一下一下往里蛮顶，但是Omega干涸的甬道完全吃不下Alpha性器。

孟鹤堂眼泪止不住，手都因为疼痛而发抖了，可怜兮兮地挣扎着对周九良比手语，都不敢要他停下来，只说自己好疼，求他慢一点儿。

周九良面无表情如一块钢板，眼睛都红了，目光尽是狠意，吓得孟鹤堂脊背发凉。他自然没有因为孟鹤堂的求饶而施舍一丝怜悯，身下动作不减，直到把孟鹤堂操得凄惨地哭出声来，他才稍稍清醒一点。他咬咬牙，性器卡住一半，有些疼。为了不真的伤到小母亲，他不再尝试着搞进Omega的后穴，而是拔了出来，抓起孟鹤堂的两条腿并拢，操进他的腿间。

直到周九良射在孟鹤堂会阴上孟鹤堂都没有勃起，更别说快感。整场性爱像是一次泄愤，他们的信息素极其少见地互不相容。周九良没有半分情意，孟鹤堂更是心如死灰。

孟鹤堂后穴和腰椎疼得要命，周九良拔出来后就扔开了他。他即刻歪倒在狭窄的壁柜上，僵硬地半张着腿，白浊纵流在他通红的股间。

周九良干完事之后脸色仍不见好转，反而在看向他时变得更阴沉，横眉立目，唇角下撇，像个暴君。

孟鹤堂抽泣着，瑟瑟发抖地团起四肢，捂住嘴生怕自己声音太大又招至一番残暴的对待。他又害怕又委屈，他想不清楚自己做错了什么，他费劲扒拉地找人做好这把上好的三弦，本以为能够令过生日的这个人高兴，至少也可以换来那人一个满意的微笑，却不想直接触了人家的霉头，要遭受这样的惩罚。

周九良安静地看了一会儿他的惨状，粗喘了两口气，转身拎起了那把三弦。

孟鹤堂心脏提到了嗓子眼，哀鸣一声双手抱住自己的脑袋，往后一缩撞上了墙。

他控制不住了，咬着嘴唇也没忍住，呜呜呜地哭地很大声，眼泪从胳膊缝隙间渗出，流到手肘滴下。

为什么呢？他到底是哪里做错了呢？明明之前还那么护着他，当时他从青骢马上摔下来，沉重的铁蹄下，是这人不顾一切、毫不犹豫地冲过来将他搂住，用自己的身体垫着他，不惜磕破了头。孟鹤堂至今依稀记得对方紧紧地将他的脑袋抱在怀里，是那样地用力，仿佛垂死的人抓住最后一根救命稻草。自己的脸埋在年轻的Alpha结实的胸膛，胸膛是炽热的，竹香也是炽热的，对方有力的心跳在耳畔轰轰作响。

周九良把三弦拿回了房间，再出门来，他把壁柜上的小母亲抱下来，抱在怀里。孟鹤堂哭着，二话不说就伸手抱上他的脖颈。周九良轻拍他的后背，把他的短裤穿好，然后把他打横抱起抱回了自己的房间，放在自己的床上，等他慢慢缓下来。见周九良没有进一步的举动，孟鹤堂小心翼翼地抽噎着从他怀里抬起头，小心翼翼地看了周九良一眼。

周九良看到怀里人的眼神。他什么都懂了。

他想跟孟鹤堂说“对不起”，关于他所做的一起，不管好的还是坏的。

就像“我爱你”一样是三个字。

孟鹤堂坐在床上，坐在周九良怀中，再次被炽热的竹香包裹，竹香充斥了他的鼻腔。

“对不起，我疯了，你就当我是疯了吧。我有病。”周九良忽然用力，把孟鹤堂按在自己怀里，用下巴蹭着小母亲毛茸茸的脑袋。

孟鹤堂推了推他，他才把孟鹤堂放开。

孟鹤堂咬着下唇，还在抽着气，犹犹豫豫地比划道。

——你不喜欢……这把三弦吗？

不，我很喜欢，我第一次这么喜欢一个礼物，可是我开心不起来，我好难过，因为我失去你了。我本就没有可能，这下更毫无机会了。

周九良静静地看着孟鹤堂。哭过之后的小母亲真好看，整个人都是粉粉嫩嫩的，像是新生儿的肌肤。

他抬起手，颤抖着，将孟鹤堂凌乱的鬓发拨到耳后去。

面前人的眼眸如星子跌落湖泊。

你可能也喜欢上我了，你不知道，我也不知道。我喜欢你，我靠近你，我又伤害你了。然后我才明白我永远没办法跟你在一起。因为我父亲比我早一点遇见了你。你是我的继母，你是我父亲笼中的金丝雀，当你飞上天的那一刻，就是你永远离开周家，离开我，或者死亡的那一刻。

你注定永远无法飞进我的心里。

周九良翕动嘴唇：“我很喜欢……”

他闭上眼睛，又拿手掌捂住，可是泪水还是从指缝溢出。他感觉到小母亲用柔软的指腹给他拭去。

人家都说，失去了才懂得珍惜，错过了才知道回头。可我还没有得到过啊。这不公平，我只是尝到了一点儿甜头，我已经懂得珍惜了，我不会再那么矫情地放肆着去失去了，所以，求求你，允了我吧，许了我吧。我知错了，我的玛利亚，我的观世音，救我于苦海，救我于冥河，救我于人生冷暖，救我于世态炎凉，求你了，救我，救我。

我要坠下去了，我要坠下去了。

他猛地撤下手，合着眼睛去吻孟鹤堂。他捧住了孟鹤堂的脸，但他没能准确吻到孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他吻到了他的唇角上。

周九良想起，他曾经看过一首印象很深刻的短诗，是一个美国的女诗人写的，好像叫什么狄金森。他只看过一遍，就感觉心脏钝痛，然后再也没去翻阅了，却牢牢地记在了心里。

Had I not seen the sun

I could have borne the shade

我本可以忍受黑暗

如果我不曾见过太阳

But Light a newer Wilderness

My Wilderness has made

然而阳光已使我的荒凉

成为更新的荒凉

我在深渊里伸出手，伸得那样高，没有人拉住我，没有人。


	19. 【19】

周九良知道，孟鹤堂对他是没有功利心的，可以说，他对任何人都没有。他是一个菩萨心肠的人，以善看世人则眼中世人皆善。他就是这样一个极温柔的人，始终相信自己对别人好的话，别人也会对他好，如此这般一味地秉承着这样一个信条。小时候读书，讲“海纳百川，有容乃大；壁立千仞，无欲则刚”。想来用以形容孟鹤堂，倒也适合。他是那么温柔又坚韧，无论他受到怎样的伤害，他都永远坚持着这个信条。

周九良见过的，几乎所有的人，现实的残酷让他们逐渐放弃了这个信条，他们从不讲究付出，然而每个人却都认为自己应该值得更好的。只有孟鹤堂不一样。

他永远觉得自己得到的就是最好的。

生活给予他的，不管苦涩亦或是甜蜜，他都全盘接受、视若珍宝，所以他永远热爱着生活。

你可以憎恶生活本身，但是你没办法真正讨厌一个热爱生活的人，尤其他还这么善良而美丽，朝气蓬勃、生机盎然。他要是生在封建帝国，那么所有的暴君都有了存在的理由。

但是他父亲有功利心。

为此周老爷子什么事都干得出来。

儿子周九良是他精心培养的工具，孟鹤堂是他心爱的小兰花。老爷子虽然疑心重，但他同时又非常自负。周九良在他的威慑下长大，一举一动都被他看在眼里，他自以为对这个孤僻冷漠的儿子了如指掌，他可以纵容周九良的一些小乖戾，那也是在周九良从不犯原则性错误的基础上。而对于那朵小兰花，是上天送给他的礼物，那么讨巧那么温顺，更不可能会忤逆他的意愿。

一旦这份惊天私情被披露在老爷子眼前，让老爷子在跻身上流社会的名牌和一个微不足道的小宠物中做抉择，结果可想而知。

周九良心知肚明，他曾经就是以此来威胁小母亲的。

周九良这样想的时候，他大学成绩单刚好打印完成，静候在学校图书馆的自动打印机等他取走。

他发呆了一小会儿，在察觉到有人好奇地注意他后，连忙取好东西离开了。

申请季快到了，如果去英国留学的话，要快点准备材料。

秦霄贤对他去英国读研这件事十分不理解，在他看来周家的大公子在学业方面已经足够优异了，没必要再浪费时间去深造：“而且你爸爸不是着急吗？叫你去家里的企业工作什么的。学习这么多年快点拿出点实绩给他看看。”

“留学是件给他长脸的事，他不会反对我的。我中学在英国上过一段时间，还算比较熟悉。”周九良一边收拾柜子一边说，“况且我不想这么快去工作，好累啊。”

“我也不想工作。”秦霄贤从上铺翻身而起，探头对周九良说，“唉，你去留学了，我找工作怎么办啊？我真的、真的不想到处去找……”

“您多有才华啊，还需要找？不得上门求着您来？”周九良斜眼看他，冷哼一声。

秦霄贤不理他的嘲讽，反而得意起来了：“话是这么说。但找工作真的很麻烦，要是你留在国内……”

“国际贸易我父亲的秘书朱总管比较熟悉，”周九良把背包拉链拉好，“我回头托朱先生带着你点儿。”

秦霄贤冲他竖起一个大拇指：“好兄弟！就等你这句话了！”

“那我走了，拜~”

“OK，明年见！”

周九良开车回到家，一上楼正碰到孟鹤堂端着一盘刚烤好的曲奇饼从小厨房出来，见他来了，眨着大眼睛愣在原地看着他。曲奇饼香气扑鼻，周九良忍不住多扫了几眼。

小母亲脸上粉扑扑的，直勾勾地看着他发呆，似乎忘记了自己接下来要做什么。他轻咬嘴唇，明亮的眼神里有希冀，应该是想问问他要不要吃饼干，但却害怕拒绝。实在是一副单纯至极的表情，像一只野外的幼鹿，好奇着，在陌生人类的面前不敢亲近，却也不愿走开。

周九良连正眼都不看他，还未等他有下一个举动，就目不斜视经过他回自己房间去了。

周九良是个好孩子，小时候老师教过，在大自然遇到可爱的野生动物，不要靠近它，不要亲昵它，甚至要吓唬它、驱逐它，这样才能保护它，这样才能使它明白人类是危险的，不能亲近人类，而要对人类保持警惕，远离危险。

小母亲又一个发情期快到了，周九良隔着房间都闻得到。这天晚上周老爷子难得回了家过夜，大概就是因为这个。老爷子似乎很疲倦，当晚并没有折腾，搂着小兰花亲热了一会儿，见孟鹤堂还未开始发情，就放心睡了，为发情期补充精力。

周九良一夜无梦，隔天早晨七点准时自然醒，打开手机给朱鹤松发了条信息。

“我需要我父亲接下来一整天都不在家。”

“你小子这是考验我呢？”

“拜托了，算我欠你一个人情。”

周九良难得求人，朱鹤松的界面沉默好久。周九良按灭手机，躺在床上望着天花板出神。

过了一会儿，他隐约听见走廊尽头他父亲的房间传出细微的声响，然后周老爷子骂骂咧咧推门而出，似乎还是一边穿衣服一边路过周九良的房间下了楼，顺便嘱咐迎上来的仆人不要随便上来。

周九良的手机震动了一下，是朱鹤松发来的信息：“好的搞定了，你父亲直到今晚十二点都回不来。只许这一次啊。你可记得欠我一个人情。”

周九良一把掀开被子起了床，一出门，芬芳的兰花香弥漫在走廊里已无法忽视，引发了他心中久违的躁动。他连拖鞋都忘了穿，赤着脚静静地走过地毯，时隔多日再一次趁着他父亲不在家推开了他父亲的房门。

孟鹤堂背对着他侧躺在床边，蜷缩在被子里看上去有些不好受，小脑袋蹭着柔软的枕头，微卷的发丝散落满枕。

周九良毫不顾忌地爬上他父亲的大床，撑到孟鹤堂上方，把小母亲拨过来仰躺在床上。小母亲惊诧地看着他，眼睛瞪得又圆又大，更像一只呆呆傻傻、天真无辜的鹿。

周九良俯下身来嗅了嗅孟鹤堂的颈间，馥郁的花香冲破了兰的清幽愈发狂热。孟鹤堂被他身上的青竹信息素牵动了情潮，后知后觉想要逃离，却受制于床笫之间无处可躲。周九良伸出一只手轻而易举地就将他按住，依恋地吻他的脸庞、下巴和嘴唇，喃喃耳语、循循善诱：“你发情期到了，很难受吧……我父亲出门去了，我来帮你好吗？”

孟鹤堂嗯啊着急切地拒绝，小脸通红，蹙眉哀目，一个劲儿地摇头，可抵住身上人胸膛的手却软了，根本阻止不了对方欺身而上。他伸手拼命地去够床头柜上的药瓶。避孕药倒了，滚落地面。他又去翻抽屉里的抑制胶囊。周九良从他手上夺下胶囊，远远地往后一扔。孟鹤堂震惊得目瞪口呆，周九良顺势跟他接了一个过分绵缠的吻，像浪漫约会的情人那样，倾尽温柔地按摩他的唇舌，把他的神经都麻醉了。

“避孕药没关系，可抑制剂多多少少还是对身体有伤害的吧？”周九良再接再厉，继续劝慰他，真诚又体贴，“我来帮你……我会很温柔。”

孟鹤堂绯红的眼角流出两颗泪珠滴下来，消失在鬓发里。他开始发情了，坏心眼的继子边说着软话边释放信息素，用青竹的味道燃烧着他，把他整个人都浸泡在里头。他完全沦陷了，他现在是一个十足十的Omega，着迷地仰望着周九良，渴求着Alpha的一切。

周九良接着吻他，用嘴唇描摹他的五官，舔去他额角因为忍耐而滋生的薄汗和脸颊上的泪痕，又跟他温吞地接吻。他从未吻得如此细致，爱意厚积薄发，让Omega情动的身体一下子就对他和盘托出。手底下，周九良一寸一寸爱抚着孟鹤堂细腻的腰身，把Omega的骨头都融化成水，而后撩开他白色T恤衫，高高地撩到锁骨上面去，以便肆意地在胸前和背后游荡。他用大拇指碾压小母亲的乳珠，小母亲攥紧他的袖口难耐地哭泣。

周九良的吻逐渐向下，吻孟鹤堂的脖颈、锁骨、肩头和胸脯，把两个小荷尖都卷进唇齿中好好照顾了一通，然后继续向下，吻过肚脐和平坦的小腹，将小母亲两条颀长的小腿架到肩膀上，褪下裤子，含住性器让对方先释放了一发。

孟鹤堂的呼吸越来越急促，胸腹起伏如浪翻，朱唇半张，舌尖微露，水润湿沃，任君采撷，大眼睛无神地睁着，好久才眨一下，黑亮的瞳仁里只有周九良的倒影。

周九良直起身子，克制着呼吸。他在进来前往嘴里塞了几片抑制的药，保持理智。他把孟鹤堂的下半身脱了个干净，拽下自己的裤头，把硬邦邦的阳物慢慢推进孟鹤堂淌水的后穴。

根部撞上Omega的会阴，孟鹤堂“啊”地叫唤一声，周九良俯身搂住他：“抱紧我。”

他把住孟鹤堂的大腿和腰肢，将他抱了起来。孟鹤堂不得已赶紧搂紧周九良的脖子，下身在重力的作用下吃得更深，顶着穴道里的敏感点，再前一步就是子宫口。

周九良把孟鹤堂径直抱到阳台，拉开窗帘，让阳光大片大片倾洒下来，照耀着这场不堪的情爱。他背对着窗子，将孟鹤堂抵在侧面的墙壁上，就在窗帘旁边，从他的角度能侧身越过墙壁看到紧闭的房门，而孟鹤堂只能被面前灿烂的晨光晃了眼。

他开始动了，粗大的阳具反复折磨前列腺撑开了欲擒故纵的子宫口，大胯撞臀肉啪啪作响，淫水流了一地。孟鹤堂颤着嗓子在他耳边细微地尖叫，一挺腰射在自己肚子上，快感接连不断、毫不停歇。

孟鹤堂愈发控制不住自己的叫声，他抓着周九良的肩膀，指尖嵌进肉里。他疯狂摇着头，推搡周九良的脸，用眼睛里的惊恐告诉他会被发现。

周九良弯起嘴角，咬了一口他的尖鼻头，说出的话尽是满不在乎的意味：“你这么乐意跟我做这种事，还怕被我父亲发现吗？”

话一出口，孟鹤堂完全没想到，一下子傻在了原地，瞪圆了眼睛，张口结舌，直到下头的大家伙把他撞出了一层泪雾。

“被我父亲发现又怎么样，嗯？”周九良跟他脸贴着脸，鼻梁相依，下巴挨着下巴，说话时恶意满满地朝孟鹤堂翕张的嘴唇上吐气，痴恋地看着对方眼里的迷乱，笑，“你后面咬我咬得这么紧，根本不让我走呢——”

周九良把他细腰一揽，顶胯操得更起劲了，大开大合，快进缓出，直撞得孟鹤堂后穴发麻脊梁酸痛，背靠墙壁上下耸动任人摆布无法自持。发情的浪潮铺天盖地而来席卷了他头脑的每个角落，痛苦而又甜蜜的快感蓄意吞噬他的恐惧。他忘记了自己的设身处地，随着孟浪口不绝吟，似悲似喜，不堪入耳。

这时候，孟鹤堂突然听到了上楼梯的脚步声，一步一响，非常清晰。恐惧瞬间将情欲打翻在地，卷土重来。孟鹤堂一把薅住了周九良的头发，胡乱蹬腿，在周九良怀里拼尽力气挣扎着推开对方。周九良咬咬牙，张嘴啃上孟鹤堂颈后的腺体，Alpha的信息素更汹涌地侵略了Omega的理智。孟鹤堂情不自禁地喊了一嗓，随即抬起手死死捂住嘴。继子抱着他在敏感无比的穴道里驰骋，凶狠地操弄着他的子宫腔口。即使听到脚步声越来越近，他也再使不出力气反抗，任凭恐惧和情欲在他摇摇欲坠的意识中此起彼落。

一切都晚了，全完了！孟鹤堂听到了周老爷子断断续续的谩骂，跟讲电话的时候一样，紧接着响起了敲门声。孟鹤堂的心提到了嗓子眼，然而周九良依然不肯放过他，竟抽插得更加迅猛了，颠得他捂不住嘴，唯有抓紧周九良的肩膀才能保持平衡。淫靡的水声增添了羞耻感，助长了快感的嚣张气焰，孟鹤堂死死咬着下唇勉强抑制呻吟，却还是有哭叫偷跑出口。他拼命呼吸，被操干搅乱，又不敢张开嘴喘气，脸颊因为缺氧而涨红，像一颗熟透了的小圣女果。

周九良的脑子也有些不清晰了，看到Omega难耐的神色下意识心痛，乱吻着孟鹤堂的脸。一声连着一声的敲门声非但没有唤醒他的恐惧，反而刺激了他的性欲。身下包裹的小穴前所未有的紧致，温热粘稠的淫液给予了充分的润滑，极大地增加了欢爱的快乐，周身环绕的兰花香让他如置天堂。他更加努力地动作着将彼此送上顶峰。

阳台日光明媚，Omega大开双腿，粉白的美丽胴体在年轻力壮的Alpha的操干下绽放出最鲜艳的禁忌之花，散发的兰花香气，盖过了最炽热的青竹味道。

在激烈的起伏中周九良发了狂一般吮吻孟鹤堂的嘴，舔舐他的唇、门齿和舌尖，似是要把他拆吃入腹，昏头涨脑地低喊：“孟哥，孟儿，孟儿！我喜欢你，我好喜欢你，你真紧，宝贝儿，我要给你了……”

如电流麻痹了通身上下，穴道抽搐着迎接高潮。孟鹤堂闭上眼睛一口咬在周九良的肩膀上，泪水断了线的珍珠链一样往下掉。继子在他的内腔成结，牢牢地拴住了他，他再也逃不掉了。

房门“咔”地一响，把手转动，缓缓地打开了——


	20. 【20】

“孟哥，孟哥！我敲门你怎么没听见？我听说你发情期到了，可老爷子出……”

孙九芳推开门，看到房间明亮，阳光和煦，一阵风卷起雪白的窗纱，仿佛凌空盛开了一朵马蹄莲。床上被单凌乱，空无一人，孟鹤堂并没有如他所想的那样，吃完抑制剂裹着被子躲在床上熬过寂寞难捱的发情期。他隐隐有不祥的预感，抬眼向阳台望去，惊见周家的独子周九良背光站立在阳台，半个身子藏在墙后隔着墙棱看着他，神情淡漠，凤眼深邃。对方怀里抱着一人，准确来说是，是把一个人压在墙上，背对着他，只看得出一点儿形容。

那人像只新生的猫崽儿被拎出小窝儿一般瑟瑟发抖着抱紧周九良的肩膀，有一头略弯的卷发，穿着白T恤衫，下摆被撩得很高很高，露出婉约的雪白腰线、一颗精巧的圣涡还有被周九良握在掌中的半只微红的臀尖，一条玉腿横陈而出，勾着周九良的腰，又长又细，散布着梅花状的掐痕……

孙九芳浑身的血都冷了。

那人不是孟鹤堂又是谁？

他惊愕得愣了神，再反应过来时，木质的房门已在五指之下发出吱呀吱呀的呻吟。

他瞪着周九良，悲伤和愤怒如冰火交加之刑灼烧着他的五脏六腑，嘴唇无声翕动，声音被他死死压在胸腔里，尽是丧师辱国的哀嚎。他很久没有再一次体会到这种恨之入骨却无能为力的滋味了，拼命忍耐快把牙齿咬碎才没有像一只野兽一样扑上去把周九良的喉管撕破。他此生遇到的最温柔待他的人被一个他打不倒的狂徒按在墙上肆意欺凌羞辱的画面刺痛了他眼睛，刺痛了他的心。他好不容易重新拾起的良善遭人作践进污秽里，他却什么也做不了。他又重新变回了那个被家族排挤的瘦弱的小孩子。他太无能，太没有用，世间所有的美好，包括白日梦都离他远远的，那么远，他再怎么努力地去追逐都够不到。

而眼前这位周家的贵公子，拥有那么多他连想象都不敢想象的东西，却依旧贪得无厌，丧心病狂。他的表情是那么冷然，云淡风轻，镇定自若，仿佛犯下奸母为姘滔天罪行的人不是他。

他当然满不在乎了，对于打小养尊处优、什么都有的周少爷而言，一个玩物有什么值得上心的？

周九良见是他来，睁大了眼睛也是慌了一慌，搂着怀中人下意识挪了两步，牵动了两人连接的地方。孟鹤堂呜咽一声，更加用力地抓住周九良的睡衣、夹紧周九良的腰背，害怕地缩在最不可能保护他的人的怀里，是那么无助，每一声低泣都像针一样扎进孙九芳的耳朵里。

周九良听到敲门声的时候有一刹那确是茫然无措，但当时箭在弦上不得不发促使他选择相信朱鹤松，而且他父亲方才出门的时候也清楚地嘱咐了仆人不要随便上楼来。孙九芳的到来实属令他意外，本来他以为只要不应门就不会有人进来，可没想到孙九芳竟在敲门没有得到允许的情况下任意推门而入，由此可以见得他跟孟鹤堂的私交关系亲密到足以忽略基本的礼貌。

不过，也幸好是孙九芳。周九良大大松了一口气，随即板起脸摆出凶恶的态度，低沉着嗓音，一字一句充满着不容置喙的命令口吻：“出去。”

孙九芳裂眦嚼齿地怒视着周九良，眼眶通红，咬肌鼓起，短袖下裸露的小臂肌肉紧绷，浑身都愤怒到微微颤抖。周九良看到他五官都略微狰狞，暗暗心悸，但还是咬紧牙关坚定道：“孙九芳。”

念出孙九芳名字的那一刻周九良才感觉到极其陌生，想来他跟孙九芳几乎没有交际，而孙九芳从始至终都不太待见他这个少爷。

孙九芳目不转睛地盯着他，甚至往前迈了几步。周九良有些紧张地吞吞口水，不甘示弱地回瞪过去，警告着他：“孙九芳……出去，把门关好。”

孙九芳依然紧盯着他不放，但他显然自知无可奈何而动摇了，却不肯轻易放弃，同周九良僵持着，狼狈且窘迫，像一只丧家之犬，一只被狮子抢走了猎物的鬣狗，僵硬着身体远望，跟周九良较量着，也跟自己较量着。

孟鹤堂细声细气地哭了起来，抽抽搭搭的像个小婴儿。他整张脸都埋在周九良胸前，温热的泪水再一次沾湿了周九良的领口，令周九良回忆起那次骤然停电的夜晚，把他的心一下子软化了。

Alpha的家伙成结射精之后就一直没拔出来。周九良把软掉的性器抽出，然后提上裤子，把孟鹤堂的T恤也拉下来，抱着屁股将人往上颠了颠，让他待得舒适一点儿。

周九良揉揉孟鹤堂的小脑袋安抚着他，颔首温言，附耳低语，像在哄一个孩子：“别怕，别怕，我父亲没来，是孙九芳。”他一边安慰着孟鹤堂一边往阳台侧边窗帘的位置移了几步，把小母亲藏起来，仅露出半截小腿。

周九良抬头再次瞪了一眼孙九芳，深深地望进孙九芳的黑眸深处，仿佛看穿了他不得已的懦弱，故而这一回颇有底气：“孙九芳，不该看的不要看，不该说的不要说。听话，别让我再说一遍。出去，关好门，不要让任何人进来。”

孙九芳听从了。

他把嘴唇咬得发白，认输一般低下头，慢慢退了出去，关好了门，轻轻松开门把手，没有发出一丁点声响。

至此周九良才算是真真正正地放松下来。

怀里孟鹤堂缓和了一些，不哭了，时不时抽噎一下，仍然是两条胳膊搂着他的脖子不撒手，仿佛一只刚出洞就被雷声闪电吓破了胆的小兔子一溜烟躲回自己的小窝儿一样，安分地待在他的怀抱里，还在一个劲儿地哆嗦。

周九良从裤兜里摸出手机，打开锁屏给他看：“你听到的声音是我用手机录下来的，我父亲没有回来，他直到今天午夜才回得来。”

孟鹤堂打着哭嗝从他胸膛上转了一下脸，红着眼睛扫了一下手机屏幕，然后飞快地转了回去继续埋在周九良胸口上不动弹，抱着周九良的手臂更是一动也不动。

周九良吻了吻他的头顶，用了些力将他更为牢固地抱住，从上到下抚摸孟鹤堂的后背给他顺气。

我好爱他。他想着，在心里反反复复默念着爱语。我真的好爱他。

“你可能不相信，我是真的喜欢你。”他轻声在吓坏了的小母亲耳边说，“所以……不行。”

一切一切都不行，都不可以。

“我要……走了，”鼻子里的兰花香味不再甜美，而是酸涩起来，眼前有些模糊，周九良深深呼吸调整语气，使劲眨眼睛，“我要走了。你要好好照顾自己。在周家，不会有人伤害你的。”

“除了我。”周九良自嘲地笑了笑，一个不小心，眼泪还是掉了下来，“所以我要走了。”

原来眼泪不是苦的，只是很咸的水，因为流眼泪的时候心头是苦的，所以才会误认为眼泪是苦的。周九良在亲吻孟鹤堂的额头的时候尝了出来。

“再见。”

好了，可怜的小东西，我现在要放你走了，以后再见到我时，记得要离我越远越好，千万不要再凑上来了，知道了吗？

夜晚十二点，周老爷子准时回到家。周九良收拾着行李从余光中看他父亲一脸疲惫地上楼来，一边扯开领带一边来到小厨房的微型吧台上给自己倒酒喝，感叹朱鹤松真是神机妙算。

“哈啊……你去哪儿？”周老爷子打着哈欠问儿子。

“我出去住酒店。”周九良回答。

“你出去住什么酒店……”他忽然反应过来，一拍脑门，“哦，对。”

“叫司机送你吧。我让经理给你安排一个好点儿的。”他甩下这句话，急匆匆跑回房间。

周九良拎着行李箱下楼，每一步都像踩在针毡上。

一只脚刚踏到一楼地板上，周九良就收到了一条短信。孙九芳发来的。

“半小时之内。马场。”

腔调像个绑匪。周九良嗤笑一声。但孙九芳根本没有任何用来威胁他的东西。

但他还是准备去。他的胸膛里空荡荡的，什么真心也没有了。他什么也不怕。他对孙九芳还残存一点儿好奇。

周九良把行李搁在门口，对静候在一边的阿姨说：“我去马场一趟，有些东西落在了那里。”

阿姨欠身：“需要派些人跟您一起去吗？”

“不必，”周九良摇摇头，推开了门，“别让任何人跟过来。”

“好的，少爷。”

马场并不太远。周九良徒步过去就当消食了，十分钟左右便来到了马场。

马场大门已锁，黑咕隆咚的，马倌应该都去睡觉了，只有一盏夜灯亮在值班室。周九良悄悄往值班室里瞧了瞧，有个值班的人在办公桌前打游戏，没有看到孙九芳的人影。

周九良隐约记得，今天马场守夜值班的是一个孙九芳的朋友。

身后传来沙哑的声音：“这儿——”

周九良一回头，环视四周，好半天才看到不远处跑道上的一盏吊灯，一个人蹲在灯火阑珊处。那是个监控摄像头的盲区。光线太暗看不清那人的面孔，只看到地面上散落一堆酒瓶，有易拉罐的有玻璃瓶的，满地狼藉。

周九良了然那是孙九芳，毫不迟疑地走了过去，走到监控的盲区，心里毫无波澜。

走到那人跟前才看出来确实是孙九芳。孙九芳穿着黑色卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，大大咧咧地叉着腿蹲在酒瓶堆里，脖子和耳朵都红了个彻底，还在往嘴里灌啤酒，一边灌啤酒一边抬着眼看着周九良，一句话不说，咕噜咕噜地喝酒，眼睛也不移开，周九良看到了他大片布满血丝的眼白，瞳仁没有聚焦却仍执著地盯着周九良看。

“你有什么话想对我吗？”周九良问他。

孙九芳没理睬他，仿佛也变成了一个哑巴。他上上下下打量周九良，啤酒从嘴角溢出，流淌进领口里。

周九良静静地等他喝完一罐，见他还是没说话，一言不发地打开下一罐，感到不耐烦，挑眉挪步子：“你要是不说话我可走了——”

这时候孙九芳猛得站起冲了上来，一把抓住周九良的衣领。冲天的酒气熏得周九良差点儿干呕，但他先被孙九芳晃晕了。

酒瓶叮了哐啷倒了一片，淡黄色的酒液渗进土里。

“你为什么要这么做！”孙九芳冲着周九良怒吼着，声音之大震耳欲聋，一下子冲进周九良脑子里吵得他的头嗡嗡直响，“为什么！为什么！”

周九良一时没反应过来，刚想推开孙九芳，却被他一扭身抵在栏杆上。坚硬的栏杆撞上了他背部那一块被马蹄踢到的旧伤，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。

“你这么做你想过他吗？你想过他吗？！你这个没有良心的混蛋！你仗着救过他的情分就对他为所欲为！”孙九芳大声逼问着，眼泪夺眶而出。

孙九芳抓着周九良的领子咬牙切齿地哭喊：“他不是你，周少爷！你可真优秀啊！你是天之骄子你什么都有，你无论做错什么事你父亲都会原谅你，都会愿意给你擦屁股！但是他不一样……”

“他什么都没有！他什么都不是！你父亲要是知道了，他会杀了他的！他会杀了他的！”孙九芳泪流满面，喊得撕心裂肺，面容都扭曲了，呼哧呼哧气喘如牛，满眼都是悲痛，“你但凡有一点儿良心，求你放过他！你放过他……他会死的……”

见周九良沉默不语，他倏忽又态度一转，冷静下来，像个情绪失控的精神病人。他松了松周九良的衣领，腾出一只手胡乱抹了一把脸，睁大眼睛，精神颓废，盲目地恳求道：“你放过他，我求求你。我以前认识几个朋友，我给你找更好的，更年轻的，更漂亮的……我保证、我保证比他可爱多了，床上也会玩，今晚……今晚！今晚就可以！我带你去……”

周九良趁机一把拽住他的手：“……你他妈说这些话你自己信吗？”

孙九芳笑了。

他眼角还挂着泪，笑得阴森森惨兮兮的，特别神经质地笑个不停，笑得周九良脊背发凉。而后他突然发力，再一次把周九良推到栏杆上。

“你父亲娶了他过门，不也是拿他当个玩物，想做什么就做什么，然后照样出去偷吃玩女人吗？嗯？”他不笑了，拉下脸，瞪圆了眼睛，眼珠子都快要从眼眶里掉出来似的，一字一顿，尽显嘲讽，“你是他儿子，你跟他有什么不一样？”

周九良抬起手二话不说给了他一拳，一下子把他打倒在地，压瘪了几个易拉罐。周九良愤怒地又扑了过去，连背上的伤都感觉不到了。他火冒三丈，骑在孙九芳身上又打了他一拳。

“那你呢？你是什么干净东西？你敢说你不想操他？你敢说你对他没有一丝图谋不轨的妄想？你看向他的眼神我都看见了，我都记着呢！你跟我又有什么不一样？”

“我想保护他！”

“而我爱他！”

周九良毕竟是个不太会打架的少爷，而孙九芳虽然醉得一塌糊涂但也算是身经百战，使了些技巧就翻身把周九良压到地上把两拳还了回去。

他们俩扭打在地，一个没有力气，一个没有招数，打得乱七八糟、不分你我。最后周九良挣扎着从地上站起，把晕乎乎的孙九芳从地上扯起来，怒目而吼：“你个傻逼！你不是想保护他吗！你把我打死在这里，明天你就会没命！你再也不能在他身边了，你怎么保护他！？”

孙九芳张牙舞爪地呕了几声，然后死命推开周九良，扶着栏杆就开始吐，一边呜呜啦啦地吐一边呜呜啦啦地哭，吐到最后快把胆汁都吐出来了，摇摇晃晃扶着栏杆站不住，周九良一脚就把他踹回到一地酒瓶里。

孙九芳意识就像是随着酒一样呕吐出体外了，躺在地上起不来。

周九良恍然大悟为什么孙九芳会叫他半小时之内来了，不是模仿绑匪的口气，而是他妈的这小子知道自己顶多再挺半小时就断片了。

喝醉的酒鬼躺倒在地上依然不老实，指着天断断续续、口齿不清地怒骂：“他要是有一点闪失！我不会放过你们！我不怕死！你和那个老东西，我一个也不会放过！你们大可以弄死我！来啊！来啊！如果他没了……你们一个都……他妈的跑不了！”

周九良大口喘气，气得头昏眼花，感觉到鼻腔里涌出一股热流，没管。最后恶狠狠地瞪了半睡不醒的孙九芳一眼，往地上啐了一口，怒气冲冲地调头往回走。

孙九芳快要昏睡过去，似是察觉到周九良的离开，使出最后一分力气，随便摸出一个压扁了的易拉罐扔出去，骂道：“我操你妈！”

周九良脚下不停，一扭脸骂回去：“你操不着！傻逼！”

十一月夜间一点钟的风，真他妈凉快。周九良大步流星地走在回去的路上，想着他父亲此时正和孟鹤堂在床上翻云覆雨。

挨了结结实实的两拳然后揍趴了一个醉鬼，要论输赢实则也赢得较为狼狈，没有什么成就感。但是周九良就是莫名其妙的爽快，心潮澎湃。他并不妄图向孙九芳说服什么，他日后也不会把孙九芳从孟鹤堂身边扯开。他心里清楚，孙九芳对孟鹤堂的爱慕并不夹杂着单纯的性欲，那是一种很复杂的迷恋和崇拜，像一个孩童又像一个教徒。他永远都不会伤害孟鹤堂，就像永远不会抹杀自己对人世最后的信任和希望。

孙九芳待在孟鹤堂身边是让他最为放心的，换了其他任何人都只会让他日日提心吊胆。他刚才对孙九芳的羞辱也只是情绪失控的发泄。他知道自己说得不对，他今天早上已经同孟鹤堂说过诀别的话也下了诀别的决心，只要他跟孙九芳讲出来，孙九芳就算不信他起码也会放些心，但他就是只字不提，他就是不想让孙九芳好受。

他羡慕孙九芳。他甚至嫉妒孙九芳。

周九良提提领子，一把抹去鼻子底下的血迹，昂首挺胸地离去，心里久违的畅快。

至少他终于可以大大方方地承认一次，他对仅年长五岁的继母满怀的浓烈而真挚的爱恋。他太爱孟鹤堂，爱到恨不得让全世界都知道。但他不能，他一个语气词都不能说出口。所以即使只是对着一个人，即使只是对着一个扬言要弄死他的敌人，惨烈地承认一次，也足以让他感觉到片刻的痛快。

他压抑地太久了，他今年二十一岁，孟鹤堂去年九月底嫁给他父亲，他才认识孟鹤堂。他遇见孟鹤堂还不到一年半载，但他却是现在才发觉自己已经压抑了二十一年。


	21. 【21】

提交完去英国留学读研的申请和材料之后，在等待offer的这段时间，周九良闲散下来，无所事事。学校没什么事情，学期课程也是可有可无，周九良终于听他父亲的安排到公司里去实习。不过他也没太多实质性的工作，最主要的是熟悉情况，他脑子好，由朱鹤松带着很快就掌握了，时不时同他插科打诨，比辛苦实习的秦霄贤轻松多了。

周九良再没见过孟鹤堂。他利用空暇，去了一趟孟鹤堂的故乡东北，找到了小母亲曾经所在的音乐学校。孟鹤堂学跳舞，他之前就读的那个舞蹈学院还算挺有名气，无故辍学肄业使他失去了毕业的机会。但他依然以在那个学校积极向上地学习过为荣。周九良从孟鹤堂跟孙九芳的谈话中得知了名字。

东北早早地进入了冬季。这天是个阴天，寒风冷冽，灌进领口吹疼了人的骨头。大街上都已经能看到穿貂裹绒的行人。周九良买了一杯热咖啡暖手，从车上下来耸肩缩头地一路小跑躲进教学楼里。幸好这边已经开始供暖，灯光亮堂的教学楼里暖融融的，跟外头简直是两个世界。

周九良找到了一个孟鹤堂以前的同学，小刘。小刘成绩人缘都不错，毕了业之后跟着导师混了两年，现在留在母校工作。周九良想要问问在熟人眼里的孟鹤堂是什么样子，碍于身份不便开口，便谎称是娱乐记者。小刘问他是哪里的记者，他随口说了一个跟自家公司有合作的新闻网站，没想到对方听了还一副如雷贯耳的样子，犹豫没多久就答应了。

作为诀别的收尾，周九良想更多地了解孟鹤堂的曾经。他不是想挖掘什么黑历史聊以自甘放弃的慰藉，他也知道他很可能会因为得知了更多这个兰花精灵美好的岁月而加深痛苦的爱意。但他还是忍不住想要触摸那个，不属于他父亲的孟鹤堂。

在嫁进周家之前，独自在这个世界鲜活着的，完全自由的，不属于任何人的孟鹤堂。

他错过了，但他还是想知道自己错过了什么。

为了更好地隐藏周家的面目，周老爷子很关注信息时代的媒体行业，也费了很多金钱心机在这儿上头，否则他也不会选在一个恰好的时机进入娱乐界。周老爷子一向是周家的代言人，为了保证周九良的成长品质和周家未来的宏伟铺陈，周九良只在上流社会的名人中抛头露脸，在公众面前几乎是个隐形人。老夫少妻是个不太得体的事情，不会对周家有任何名声上的好处。老爷子执意要把孟鹤堂这个太过美好诱人的小意外留在身边，事先也做好了充足的准备。他使了些惯用的手腕，让孟鹤堂接受的曝光少得可怜，把这朵小兰花变成他最精美的装饰品，成为了真正的“皇帝的新衣”——只让他被允许看到的人看到。

小刘近来才偶然得知昔日同学摇身一变成为了豪门的新夫人。他跟周九良说，他在网上查不到有关孟鹤堂的什么隐私信息，也没有几张照片，看起来都被隐藏起来了。

“张航，张记者是吧？”小刘在看过周九良半真不假的记者证件之后对他深信不疑，同周九良问好，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，“幸会，幸会。”

周九良略一点头，跟小刘隔着办公桌对坐，耐着性子同小刘讲讲客套话，才进入了有关孟鹤堂的正题。

小刘朋友很多，经常会听到很多八卦。其中关于孟鹤堂的没有多少，但也算为数不多的知情人之一了。

“他真的是个很乖很听话的学生，遵纪守法，洁身自好。”小刘诚恳地说，“虽然因为说不了话只能用手机打字所以跟同学们交流有障碍，但是他性格很好，长得又好看，温柔，爱笑，大家对他没有不好的印象。”

“他家里经济条件不太好，父母好像也不太愿意给他钱，学费和生活费都不太够用。专业课老师很喜欢他，总是带他去比赛什么的，报名费服装费还有路费什么的不少，为此他得去打好几份工。”小刘仿佛陷入了回忆，一晃神后又问，“他跳舞跳得很好很好。他现在还在跳吗？”

还在跳，并没有懈怠。周九良知道。但是跳舞不再是孟鹤堂谋生的手段，而是已经沦为他日常锻炼的一个项目，在健身房孤芳自赏。周老爷子非常喜欢孟鹤堂跳舞，他当时遇见孟鹤堂时就是被对方在夜总会跳舞的模样吸引。跳舞让他的小兰花妖娆多姿、永葆青春，于是他请来了最好的舞蹈老师辅导孟鹤堂继续练习舞蹈。孟鹤堂也很乐意，甘心如荠。在笼中舞蹈的金丝雀，既安全，又不为人知。

但是作为一个普通的娱记，张航并不应该知道，于是周九良摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“他经常出去打工，不去打工的时间完全用于补文化课和练舞。哇，他真的很努力，大家都很佩服他。”小刘回想了一下，为周九良描绘了一个刻苦耐劳的学生时代的孟鹤堂。

不怎么购物，没有奢侈品，一部手机用六年，用旧牛仔外套给自己缝了个书包，买了个二手自行车吱呀乱响还挺高兴，来回来去那几件廉价的衣服定期清洗，永远撒发着芳香干净的气味，而脸上永远有阳光般温煦的笑意。宿舍里总不见他的身影，不是去打工就是去学习，每天都是最后一个回到宿舍的人。为了节省时间抢占位置从不在食堂吃早饭，早早起床买了食物边吃边走到舞室。利用一切时间练功，小刘说还见过他在一个餐厅的后厨穿着厚重的白袍子踮起脚尖练习旋转和跳跃，犹如一只在雪中翩飞的白鹭……

在他的叙述中，周九良仿佛看到了孟鹤堂努力生活的样子。这朵倔强的小兰花，出淤泥而不染，没有任何依蔽，在碧空艳阳之下，用自己莹白柔韧的花瓣勇敢地迎接风雨，那么美丽，那么坚强。世间所有的花都要被他比下去，所有喧嚣的艳色都在他的洁白里归为岑寂。

谈起孟鹤堂的男朋友，小刘叹了口气：“本来应该有很多人喜欢他的，但是由于他自身条件……有很多人都知难而退，还没开始就放弃掉了。他人缘也没有看上去那么好。他很忙，总是不见人影，更不常参加同学们的联谊活动，所以……关系好的没几个，在班级里算是比较边缘化的。”

“小孟孟其实很单纯的，大家都觉得那个隔壁大学的学长不太配得上他，但他还是被那个学长老套的伎俩蛊惑了。”小刘挡住嘴小声说，挤眉弄眼，“不是我说，那家伙那么有钱，可对小孟孟也太抠啦！只有小孟孟才会对他那么死心塌地，为了他还离开了学校。”

周九良心头颤了一颤。

真是一朵漂泊的兰花。周九良想着孟鹤堂婉约的笑容，想他流浪于许多地方，在花盆里、在温室、在暴风雨的枝头、在情人的掌心，他一直流浪。

说到这里，小刘便缄口了。这让周九良有些意外，他以为对方多多少少会说几句坏话。

“我知道你是想要获得一些更劲爆的内容。清贫的年轻的舞蹈学生和富有的年老的豪门大户，怎么看怎么像有点儿东西似的。为了头条，对吧？”小刘耸了耸肩，“但他确实是个很好的人。他帮过我几回忙，要是他没有辍学老师比起我会更喜欢他，我这个位置也许就会是他的，所以我问心有愧。至少……至少维护一下他的形象。”

周九良不知道说什么，谢过小刘便走人了。

他试图去联络孟鹤堂的家人。这件事情没那么好办，因为孟鹤堂的家人抛却他时了断得很彻底。而周九良知道的东西少得可怜，因为周老爷子丝毫不在意。在老爷子看来孟鹤堂在家实在不受重视的地位对于他嫁进周家是个得天独厚的条件，还使得老爷子省了一个花上天价彩礼让老人闭嘴把孟鹤堂“买”进周家的步骤。没办法，他只好让朱鹤松去慢慢调查。

之后他又去了孟鹤堂跟他父亲邂逅的那家夜总会，夜总会的老板认识他，毕恭毕敬和盘托出，不敢有丝毫隐瞒。夜总会老板说孟鹤堂是欠了钱，周九良又从孟鹤堂的同事口中得知了他欠钱的公寓所在，然后房东告诉了周九良有关孟鹤堂前男友的一些个人信息和他对待孟鹤堂的一系列骚操作。

时过境迁，物是人非，事情已经过去两年多，孟鹤堂早已不是那个他前男友可以随意抛弃的小哑巴，今后也不太可能会再有交集。然而周九良仍然打算去见一见这个男人，说不清怀揣着什么复杂的感情。

孟鹤堂前男友家里还算有那么点小钱，挺大的一个百货商场和一家号称自己是五星级酒店的五星级酒店，与一贫如洗的小哑巴相比的确是个诱惑。周九良就是在这家酒店里与其约见的。知名网站的记者身份非常好使。

他一进门就被大堂里夸张的水晶吊灯和金碧辉煌的装潢晃了眼。

真是有够土豪的。周九良暗自揶揄。真该叫他父亲来看看，还能让老爷子找回点儿自信，跟这儿一比，老爷子简直是名流中的名流，不知道高端到哪里去了，看谁还敢觉得他像个土匪。

周九良被安排到一间会议室里等待。没等太久那男人就推门进来了。油腻腻的分头，瘦瘦高高还驼背，宽大的西服是高定，在他身上却像个套子，长的是个丧气脸，很没精神，小胡子让他看起来特别像个汉奸。

周九良忍住了没嘲笑孟鹤堂的品味，然后假笑，装模作样地掏出证件。

聊了一会儿，见周九良不是来给他的公司做宣传的，小胡子男人感到十分不厌烦，立刻摆出一张不满的臭脸，话里有话尽是赶客之意。但是当周九良提到孟鹤堂时，他却一下子精神了很多，像只被踩了尾巴的狗一样看着周九良。

耷拉的眼皮难得用力地抬了起来，苍白的眼珠里没有一丝愧疚和柔情，只有满满的惊愕和厌恶。

他挥挥手让服务员都出去，搓着手掌局促不安。

“是孟鹤堂跟你透露的消息，是不是？”他仿佛不需要得到回复，就自顾自地肯定了，不等周九良搭话接着说，“他是要钱吗？”

周九良道：“不是。”

小胡子男人仍不信，他好像并不知道孟鹤堂已经嫁进周家这回事，像规避危险一样规避了孟鹤堂。他了然自己做过的那些混账事，理所当然地把孟鹤堂想成了一个怨气的讨债者。

“之前那样做……是我父母逼我的，并非是我本意。”他紧张道，“我欠的钱，我可以翻五倍给他。我也可以给你钱，你最好不要说出去。”

他咂咂嘴，交叉双手，挺挺腰杆，试图让自己看上去有威慑力，平复情绪：“这对你有好处。”

周九良盯着对方杂乱的扫把眉看，一阵反胃。

看吧，孟鹤堂。周九良抿了抿嘴，无奈地笑笑，悲哀地想。这就是你曾经爱得死去活来可以为他抛却一切的男人。

他没有要钱，向小胡子男人做了保证，他不认识孟鹤堂什么也不会说出去。男人抹去额角的冷汗僵硬地扯着嘴角同他握手，叫保安一路“护送”他离开。

他出门，看到旋转门上倒映着自己的脸。他最近失眠得厉害，还不知疲倦地到处跑，脸色要多糟糕有多糟糕，看起来都像个逃荒的，说是餐风饮露的娱记还真有说服力。

看吧，孟鹤堂。周九良凝视着自己的黑眼圈想，舔了一下后槽牙的牙根，咀嚼着自己心间泛上来的苦涩。这就是你第二次喜欢上的男人。

胆小如鼠的逃难者，面对困境都卑微地跑了路，他们一个都配不上你的喜欢。

算是我自私，所以，别再喜欢上任何人了，好吗？

孙九芳终于把自己折腾病了，他朋友发现他醉倒睡死在马场的一堆酒瓶里。他仅仅休息了两天，就贴着退烧贴塞住两只鼻孔去应付音乐学校里的期中考试。等他迷迷糊糊地通过考试的第二天，他立刻就退烧了。真是件艹蛋的事情。

他有一段时间没见到孟鹤堂了。这天下午他俩像没事人似地聊天，然后约定下午见面。孙九芳忐忑不安，他不知道该怎么向孟鹤堂开口，但唯一使他坚定的是，他永远相信孟鹤堂，他永远都是站在小母亲这一边的。

他来到周家的大宅子，上楼的时候心不在焉在楼梯上滑了一跤差点掉下去。他来到主卧，体贴地没有关门。他深呼吸了一口气，走进房间。

孟鹤堂还是穿着那件白T恤，不过这回好好地穿了睡裤，坐在透光的白纱窗帘前面的沙发椅上，一下一下抚摸着趴在他膝头的白猫。白猫有一蓝一绿两只不同颜色的猫瞳，慵懒地侧卧着，看见他来甩了甩尾巴。

桌上的盘子里摆着一个削了皮的梨，雪白的果肉微微氧化成浅褐色，看上去脏脏的，像是在地上滚了一圈的棉花糖。在因感冒而容易口渴的孙九芳眼里，有着廉价的诱惑力。

于是孙九芳走过去，自当若无其事地拿起梨便咬。梨肉沙脆，梨汁甘甜，没有因为氧化而改变。

孟鹤堂有些不太敢看他，湿漉漉的大眼睛抬了没多久又低下去了。双腿并拢，脚趾都紧紧地扣着拖鞋底，规矩得有些奇怪，抚摸猫咪的手势都略显僵硬，弓背，似是要把自己藏进宽大的沙发椅里。他瘦了，脸上还失了几分血色，看起来有病弱感，门齿一直在啃嚼自己下唇，把唇肉咬得殷红。

过来好久，孟鹤堂才犹犹豫豫地抬起手，冲他比划。

——你看到了……

孙九芳吞咽一下，柔软的梨肉划过还略微红肿的喉咙仍然带来了些许疼痛。他沙哑着声音开口：“又不是你的错。我知道，是周九良强迫你的。他是个王八蛋。”

孟鹤堂猛抬起头睁大眼睛望着他，瞳仁晶莹，傻掉了似的。

孙九芳梨核放回盘子，对孟鹤堂笑了笑，强装硬气，信誓旦旦道：“他要去英国留学了，起码有一年回不来。我一定会保护你。你放心。”

而孟鹤堂眼眶里却突然涌出两股泪来。他哭哭啼啼地垂下头，边强忍声音，边摆手。

——不是的，不是的……

孟鹤堂从最初的小声啜泣，渐渐哭得收不住。他双手捂住自己的脸，抽噎着，肩膀像是刚刚羽化不久的蝶翼那般耸动，接着全身哆嗦起来，房间里回荡着他隐忍不住的细小的泣音。

白猫从小主人腿上跳下来，窜到床底下去了。

孙九芳惊讶到不知道该如何安慰他。一时手足无措。

而接下来他听到的事实，让他一度再次陷进绝望。

——我喜欢……喜欢……

孟鹤堂颤抖着手。

——我喜欢上九良了。


	22. 【22】

周九良在英国交了一个男朋友。

小男友一家是在瑞士生活的华裔，家里很有钱，本人是英国皇家音乐学院（RCM）的硕士在读生，比周九良大两岁，年轻的小提琴演奏家，每年有固定的演出在维也纳金色大厅。总而言之，是个很优秀的人，一位很优秀的Omega伴侣。

周九良总结了一番，得出来这样一个结论：很优秀。

是的。周九良再次肯定自己的形容词。非常优秀。

他们相识在对方的学校，皇家音乐学院，如果一定要归纳一个属性，可以算作一见钟情。小男友很满意自己的男朋友，对外一直是这样宣称的。一见钟情，多么浪漫的字眼，一下子就获得了他那个意大利室友的赞成。虽然周九良觉得有点别扭，但是他依着小男友这个热情的性子，跟穷久了的人一夜暴富疯了似地花钱一样，报复性地任着对方的性子。

伦敦的冬天依然很冷，雨雾多，也会下雪，把哥特式建筑的棱角覆盖得柔和一些，把巴洛克建筑的曲面变得更加圆润。天总是阴蒙蒙的，片片雪花飘下来的样子很梦幻，却让人高兴不起来。风还是会钻进衣领和袖口，无论把围巾围上多少层还是戴多厚的手套，都挡不住寒冷把情绪都冻僵。

但是开春之后，就渐渐和煦起来了。

这一日难得放晴，大晴天，阳光洒满了一条又一条街道，路上的行人都多了，来来往往陌生的欧洲面孔上都带了笑意。周九良突然想要好好地找一个僻静的地方弹弹三弦，他有一个朋友是英国皇家音乐学院的助教，给他开了后门，邀请他去。

他便去了，到了学校走错了练习室，莫名其妙进了一个音乐厅的后台。弹小提琴的男友在乐团中跟着人群下台，乐团把周九良夹进了人流，小男友在其中滑了一跤崴了脚，周九良正好在他旁边扶住他。

小男友抬头看他，笑了。那真是一双灵动的眼睛，看得周九良失了神。

周九良的小母亲不会说话，而一双漂亮的大眼睛格外灵动，所有的情绪都装在他的眼睛里，宛如无数只色彩斑斓的蝴蝶上下飞舞、来去翩跹。望着人的时候，无端要生出三分爱意，怒时若笑，嗔视有情，实在太令人心动。

小男友崴了一下脚，也不知严重不严重，却不去什么医务室，执意要领着周九良去练习室，待在他旁边听他弹三弦休息。

听了一整天，周九良也不好意思赶人，毕竟是人家的学校。他中午的时候还给对方买了饭。

小男友听到黄昏，拍拍巴掌说他的红木三弦真是把好乐器，他弹得也好。

周九良把三弦装进琴箱，往身后藏了藏，挠挠头觉得自己也应该礼貌性地回一句，于是说你的眼睛很好看。

然后他们在一起了。就这样。富有金钱和时间的年轻人，爱情萌发得很迅速，也很自然。

小男友跟他表的白，他很惊讶，犹豫了一会儿就答应了。

他该开始一段恋爱了。周九良想。这样对大家都好。

小男友的信息素是栀子花香。同样是洁白的花，栀子花却不似兰花清幽，而芬芳香甜、热烈奔放，像奶油一样细腻，是真正的温柔乡。在阴雨绵绵的伦敦是没有栀子花的，这样甜蜜的花香，最易让人想起温暖的东西，例如热气腾腾的蘑菇汤、壁炉里的火焰、远东的故土和情人的怀抱。

小男友喜欢玩机车，经常穿短靴、紧身裤和短款皮衣，个子不高显得腿长腰细。他在贝尔法斯特的一个机车俱乐部有很多朋友，就把自己的几辆车子寄放在俱乐部，一有闲暇就跑过去，沿着北爱尔兰海岸线在公路上兜风，一边是绿油油的平原，一边是蔚蓝的一望无际的爱尔兰海。

他也带周九良去北爱尔兰玩机车。说实话周九良不太会开摩托车，也没有驾照，但是小男友鼓励他，手把手教他，还跟他说这段公路人少什么的没有人查。于是他便很快学会了，熟练了，迎着微咸的海风在公路上驰骋的确有种令他上瘾的放纵的滋味，后来他还在英国十分顺利地考到了摩托车驾驶证。小男友满眼崇拜之情，夸他是个天才，坐在他的后座上让周九良带着他飙车，每当周九良拐过一个比较有难度的弯儿就大声欢呼然后捧着他的脸兴奋吻他。

小男友很有占有欲，交往后短时间内沟通到了他联系人里几乎所有的亲朋好友，让他们都知道自己的存在。不过为了避免让周九良家里的长辈觉得自己像个不知检点的人，在感情稳定之前，他暂时没有让周九良的家人亲戚知道周九良谈恋爱了这回事。

周九良也心照不宣地把自己的动态一条不落地对自己的亲人屏蔽掉。

包括他父亲，包括那个人。

那个他在姓名前加了一个“A”，方便在列表中寻找的人。

他还是经常会看孟鹤堂的朋友圈。他来到英国以后，发誓过永不再看的，但是没过几天心灰意冷地想，反正他已经没有可能了，看一看动态也没有什么。这样一来，每天看孟鹤堂的朋友圈都成了一种习惯。

他去英国读研之后，孟鹤堂还是跟从前一样，乐于在朋友圈分享生活。什么在路上看见谁家窗前的玫瑰花养得乱七八糟的好想帮他管管，什么今天花了一幅简笔风景画啦照下来po一po，什么抱怨自己的玩偶太大装不下行李箱了，什么今天马场里的一匹母马难产了真是好伤心，还特别虎地照了张特别直白的照片……那张半成型的胚胎照片看得周九良一早晨都没吃下饭。

孙九芳和于老板还有几个朋友时不时会给他点赞评论，在他搞怪的自拍下跟他闹着玩，偶尔还有几张他拍，都很别致，很有意境，很用心，一看就是孙九芳的手笔。周九良一张不差地全部都保存了下来，后来又断断续续地删除了。

朱鹤松说周老爷子身边的情人还是来去匆匆。

小男友既开放又大胆，同他第一次接吻的时候手里就不老实。还夸他吻技好，酸溜溜地问他是不是有过好几个前任啊。周九良尴尬了一下，为了令人信服勉强把秦霄贤算了进去，说有一个。

他们很规矩。周九良绝对不在对方发情期左右同他亲热，为了避免失去理智。防护措施也做得很好，自愿戴套打针都不让对方吃药。然则床笫之间情到深处，小男友全身激颤，春心动摇了，舔着他的耳垂诱惑他，哑着嗓子让他标记自己。他很轻易地就从情欲里清醒出来，想都没怎么想，立刻摇头拒绝说不行。小男友噘嘴，抱着他的脖子撒娇，佯装生气，说自己都这么信任他、做出这么大牺牲了，怎么他敬酒不吃吃罚酒。

他一时无言语对，给自己找了正人君子的理由，像父母教育孩子那样讲Omega跟Alpha不一样，如果解除标记是要去医院做手术的，自己不希望对方有受这份罪的可能，即使他有一天不爱自己了，也不应为此……

小男友就笑着堵住他的嘴，打断他，说他狡猾，狡猾地只说会是对方不爱自己了，而自己毫无责任似的。不过小男友还是很开心，说他不是那种只顾自己爽的渣男。

周九良温和地笑笑，没有说话。

他在床上总是不够热情。

小男友嘴上说着不介意，私底下还是在想法子。周九良不看好他，认为他想不出来什么法子。然后当天晚上，他赴约来到酒店房间，小男友穿着兔nvlang的情qu套装从浴室走出来，他傻了眼。

那晚他放肆了一会儿，遂他名正言顺的男朋友的意。

后来小男友解释说，他在周九良的卡包里发现了一家情qu商店的会员卡，为了避免忘记密码都写在了卡上，他在网上一搜消费记录，就发现了这个小秘密。

“早知道你喜欢这个，我就早准备了。”小男友挂着一身痕迹餍足地躺在周九良身边，讨好地眨眼睛。

可是后续效果持续下降。

一个美好的仲夏夜，周九良和几个中国留学生出来聚会，吃了晚饭又去酒吧。周九良不知怎么的一不小心把自己喝断片了，这简直是百年一遇的稀罕事。

一觉醒来，他横七竖八地躺在寝室的床上，窗帘拉了一半，大片灿烂的晨光侵略了房间。房间里静悄悄的，只亮着一盏床头灯。

他惛懵地坐起来，摸出手机，看到小男友给他留言，说自己是他送回来的，让他醒来给自己做碗汤，好好照顾自己，最后还有一颗心。

他打着哈欠滑动自己的信息列表，看昨晚自己还错过了什么。

然后他发现孟鹤堂的头像竟出现在了他信息列表的最前面。

他突然清醒过来——从未感觉过如此清醒，瞪圆了眼睛，差点儿被空气噎死。

他打开聊天对话，吃惊地张大了嘴巴——他给他的继母拨了十三个语音通话和十四个视频通话，而且最后一个视频通话还接通了！时间整整有五十二分钟！

周九良手打着哆嗦，险些把手机扔出去，冲着墙。

天呐，五十二分钟，将近一个小时的时间，小哑巴又不会说话，只能用那双多情的仿佛会说话的大眼睛看着他，静静地听着他说。而自己说了什么呢？老话说酒后吐真言，他在十三个语音通话的呼叫和十四个视频通话的邀请之后，究竟对他日思夜想的小母亲说了什么呢？

他问跟他喝酒的几个同学朋友关于昨晚的事，他们都摇头说他喝醉了之后倒头就睡，直到被他对象带走都没什么异样。他又拨了个视频电话，试探着问了问小男友，小男友蹙了蹙眉，吐吐舌头，生怕他发火似地含着歉意说自己昨天晚上通宵排练，只是匆忙地把他送回了他单人间的寝室，而后就离开了，没有帮忙照顾他。

撂下手机，周九良茫然地看着阳光照在缎面的窗帘上闪耀。这么一说，那天午夜，漆黑的房间里，在唯一的光源床头灯下，他拿起手机疯狂地骚扰他的继母，大有对方不接就不放弃的架势，非常蛮横，非常执着，直到他的继母接了视频通话，那是大约是中国时间的早上七八点。

孟鹤堂安静无声地听了他讲了五十二分钟的胡话，然后看着自己蛮横而又执着的继子昏睡过去。

周九良不知道自己说了什么，他恐慌极了，心脏怦怦乱跳，呼吸都时断时续。他完全记不起来他对着小母亲讲了什么话，他想破了脑袋却连一个字也没回忆起来，但他唯一可以确定的是，从他嘴里，无一不是最露骨最肮脏也是最真挚最痛苦的爱语。

他可以骗任何人，但他骗不了他自己。

他之前用以警醒小母亲警醒他自己的所作所为、他的苦心，全部都白费了。

周九良指尖轻颤，点开了孟鹤堂的朋友圈，只有他上一次看过的动态，没有更新，他又拉了好几下，依然是没有。就算有，也不够他乱想的。

那一刻，伦敦的暖阳沐浴着他，他觉得委屈极了，他想，真是去他妈的世界，他不过是真心实意地爱上了一个人，他做错了什么。

他抬头看了看挂在墙上的钟表，早上九点零几分，现在中国国内应该是下午四点左右，小母亲应该还没有吃晚饭，即使是去了马场，现在也应该回到家在休息。他盯着对话框上头的“A孟鹤堂”几个字看，越来越委屈，从中脱颖而出的强烈的思念，在酸涩滋味的衬托下愈加汹涌。

他自暴自弃，点击输入框，屏幕下弹出键盘。他顿了一顿，脑子一空，输入了四个字——

“我想你了。”

他摁下发送键后，忽然全身都放松下来。无所谓了，他想，什么都无所谓了，未来……去他妈的未来。

他没指望孟鹤堂会回复他，直到他看到屏幕上显示着“正在输入……”。

时间在那一刻停住了，就连他的心脏也停止了跳动。

——“我也想你。”

黑色的宋字。白底的对话框。孟鹤堂的头像是一个他戴着帽子的侧脸，从斜后方拍的。小母亲在相片里腼腆地低着头不看他。

时光瞬间倒流，倒流回了几年前他还在上大二的时候。有一天下午课程都上完了，他在看《四书章句集注》，秦霄贤和几个哥们玩笑着问他，晚上要不要去夜总会看异装派对。

他说他不去。

快中午了，小男友小心翼翼地推开周九良寝室的门，希望对方没有因为自己昨晚为了排练而抛弃他生气。

他进了门，看见周九良坐在床边，低着头看着自己熄灭的手机屏幕。

“我想家了。”

周九良抬起眼睛看着小男友，他的眉头轻皱在一起，眉尾下坠，眼眸深深如洞潭，在黑暗里闪烁波光，里头尽是哀愁。

小男友从出生起就生活在欧洲，即使中文还算比较熟练，但到底没有去过几次中国——传说中自己的故土。他始终不能在华夏大地上体会到血缘的深厚，自然也没有所谓思乡的复杂情感，那股无数文人墨客扬葩振藻、闳中肆外使尽浑身解数写就文章仍不得释怀的悲戚苦闷。但是当他看到周九良的眼睛，他忽然被情人思念家乡的惆怅感染，也难过起来，不知所措，只得将情人的头抱在自己怀里，拍拍他的肩膀安慰他。

毕竟一个人离家那么久了嘛，想家很正常。小男友理所当然地想。

周九良僵硬地将额头抵在小男友怀里，双手垂下，合上眼睛，颤抖地呼出一口气，栀子花甜腻得叫他呼吸不畅、满心冰凉。

他小时候由祖父母带大，中学时被母族夏氏的管家陪同赴英留学三年，上了大学他是别人眼中最热爱学校的孩子，教室、食堂和图书馆，宿舍、琴房和健身房，组成两个稳固的三角形。他很少回家，连家里的厨房都说不清位置。

自打懂事，他就没有家的概念，一颗无根的浮萍，哪里谈得上漂泊。他没有归属感，就连身在异国他乡也没有为客的凄凉，只有无尽的虚无感，他甚至厌倦、疏离、逃避他那个尽是吵闹和刻薄的家、他的父母。他在数字、公式和弦音中找到安宁。

但他现在想家了，不是那个大得奢靡的庄园中整日空空荡荡的城堡一样的牢笼一样的宅邸，只有仆人和保镖来去自如。他想家了，想念他故国的土地，不是因为那里是生他养他的根，而是因为在那里终于有了一个思念他的人。

我本是游荡荒芜的浪人，自从你说想我，我便知道了归途的方向。


	23. 【23】

“孟儿！”

谁在喊？

突如其来的黑暗，电视屏幕上女鬼的脸。尖叫声，小哑巴失语的呼喊声，从一片潮水一般的嘈杂的警笛声和枪声中剥离出来，抓住了他敏感的神经末梢。

不要怕，我在这里。

我会抱紧你，所以快到我这里来，就像我抱住你那样，抓紧我。

相信我。

父亲让我叫你哥，员工要管你叫先生，你是周家的新夫人，朋友戏谑说你是我小妈。不，你都不是，你有自己的名字，你叫……你叫……

嘴唇翕动，声带颤抖，舌尖顶住那两个发音，脱口而出。

孟儿。

我大概是这样叫过你。在侵犯你的情欲里，在思念你的春梦里，在无数个我将呼唤你的前一秒钟，这样一个虚空的名字，刻进了我的肌肉记忆。

所以那样紧急的情况下，我不假思索就喊了出来。

你听见了吗？孟儿。我在喊你。

这几天周九良一直在做噩梦，梦里什么都没有，大部分时间都是一片黑暗，时断时续有呓语般的呼唤叫嚷，但当凝神注意过去，却又是安静无声。但周九良就是知道那是个噩梦，他隐约感觉到怀中有温暖柔软的、令他安心的东西，他紧紧地搂抱住，但仍然一点一点被剥离开来，无论他怎么使出力气，却都好像是没劲儿似的。他怀中的东西被夺走了，冰冷像瘟疫一样蔓延全身，然后是大雨，大雨瓢泼，砸得他站不起来，他拼命挣扎，接着是恐怖的失重感，他从悬崖边坠入了深渊……

他一头栽下了床，醒了，云里雾里地坐在地上，抬头望了望天花板，再一侧脸，看到天蒙蒙亮，风吹着窗帘。

伦敦秋天的夜间还是很冷的，而且昨夜还下了些雨，潲了进来，地板上一片水迹。

周九良抱怨着从地上爬起来，骂自己睡前怎么不关好窗户。活动了一下肩周，背上那块旧伤受了寒有些疼痛，弄得他怎么待着都不自在，干脆重新关窗拉窗帘，躺回床上放空，什么也不想。他的大学最近有个一周左右的半学期小长假，不上课，他没什么事干，肚子里憋着事，决定在家宅着哪也不去。

没过多久窗帘就再次被拉开了，窗子也再度敞开，风又得以肆无忌惮地闯进屋子，清新的空气里飘着栀子花香。小男友拿了备用钥匙进门，晒着太阳伸了个懒腰，把周九良从床上拉起来，说过两天要带他去北爱尔兰那边玩玩车，顺便去一个天主教堂参加周日的弥撒。

“去看那东西干什么？”阳光刺眼，周九良拿被子盖住脸，小男友同他玩闹，像只猫似地跳上床，笑嘻嘻抢走他的被子又软绵绵地恳求他，周九良睁开眼睛叹了口气，“我是无神论者，我不信教，我记得你也不信教？”

“我也是。我父母信教，我并不。我是去听音乐的。”小男友说。

“音乐？”

“弥撒曲。那座天主教堂简直是按音乐厅规格建造的结构，当地教会格外重视这方面，拣选的唱诗班有好几个一顶一的金嗓子，”小男友神秘兮兮地说，眼睛亮晶晶的，“而且那里的管风琴……太棒了，你一定要去听一听，去感受一下主的氛围。”

周九良看着他：“你快成一个神棍了。传教的手段千千万，他们就是用音乐来蛊惑你这样的。”

小男友噘嘴：“你干嘛这样说我，又不是误入什么xie教……我只是喜欢音乐而已。”

“文明诞生之始，宗教和艺术往往浑然一体。伟大的艺术家倾尽所能巩固信仰，从中诞生的作品是很美妙的。我保证你不会失望，就当陪我去嘛，求你了~”小男友跟他一起靠在床头，捏了捏他的手，“我知道你这些天心情不好，正好去散散心。”

“望弥撒也没法儿把我的心情变好，我又不信这个……”周九良自嘲地笑，摇摇头。

“有用的！”小男友起身凑到他眼前来，满脸真诚，“我每次不开心的时候就去教堂望一次弥撒。虔诚信仰的气氛真的很让人内心平静，即使不是教徒，也会感受到救赎和解脱。”

“那是什么感觉？”周九良忍不住好奇。

“我不知道怎么形容，就像是……有了依靠和庇护吧。你所有的痛苦和焦虑都转移给了天主，基督受难，使你赎还罪过、获得重生。”

周九良沉默不语，若有所思。

赎还罪过。获得重生。

他突然难过起来。

不可能，只要他还贪恋他的小母亲，他就不可能赎罪、不可能新生。何有依靠？何有庇护？单在圣经中就有讲，乱伦继母——“便是大恶，要把他们用火焚烧，使免除大恶”①，姘识人妻——“必丧掉性命，必受伤损，必被凌辱，羞耻不得抹除”②，强暴奸淫——“若是你的右眼叫你跌倒，就剜出来丢掉；若是右手叫你跌倒，就砍下来丢掉”③。

这世间没有一个“主”会愿意包容他埋在心底见不得光的那一份爱意，那是禁断，那是邪恶。世界上有那么多个宗教，个个都有地狱，都是为他准备的，等着他自投罗网，等着放出魔鬼啮噬他的灵魂。而他还未耗尽阳寿，就已在苦恋中生不如亡。

小男友真的很想说服他，见他不作回应，手忙脚乱坐了起来，跪在床上，合上眼睛唱了一段诗。作为一个年少有为的音乐家，他对声音的掌控很到位，短短几句就营造出崇高的情感，颇为打动人心。

小男友在胸前划十字，合掌于口前：“主会包容一切。”

周九良静静地端详着他的举动：“主会包容……一切。”

小男友睁开眼睛，挽住他的手，像个小孩子那样摇晃他的胳膊，央求他去，去接纳天主的福音。他感觉到周九良心动了，笑容里有春日般的温馨，露出洁白的门齿像一枚枚小贝壳，晨风吹淡了栀子花香，那种修女服般洁白的花朵令他满脑子都是淡雅的兰花。

周九良有些动摇。

“我没参加过弥撒……那种活动谁都可以去吗？”周九良犹豫道。

“哦，当然！”小男友振奋起来，“弥撒是对外开放的。我去过好多次，你跟着我做，只要衣装整齐、不在神父讲经的时候跳出来大喊‘真主安拉万岁’就不会有人把你赶出去。”

周九良忍俊不禁，笑了出来。他笑的时候才有二十出头少年人的样子，不再那么愁云惨淡，叫人怪揪心的。

小男友舒了一口气，也笑，忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊。

弥撒开始的时间很早，早上七点左右。周九良跟着小男友穿了一身简单的休闲西装，没系领带，来到教堂门前。

那确实是个很大的教堂，典型的哥特风格，富有特色的尖拱和肋架拱顶让整个建筑呈现出诡秘森严的气质，轻盈繁琐的雕刻十分精美，大开的正门上大圆形的玻璃蔷薇纹样令人惊叹，若干层次逐步向内收缩的门道远远看过去似要把人吸入进去。距离弥撒还有挺长一段时间，却已经很多人熙熙攘攘地走上石阶往教堂里面走了，人们衣着端庄但风格迥异，似乎来自不同的地方，为了这一场弥撒不远千里而来，只为共沐天主的圣光。

周九良深呼吸一口气，手摸上领口，没有领带只能摆弄一下纽扣，跟着小男友熟门熟路地踏上长阶，其间遇上几个同他们打招呼的教友。他感到尴尬，手脚都不知往哪里放，小男友偷偷捏了捏他的手掌，大方得体地把他们都打发了。

门里飘飘扬扬传来悦耳的音乐，约莫是小男友说的他喜欢的那种。

每当这时候，周九良都对这个清秀的年轻人感到内疚，他不知道怎么同小男友解释，自从他那次醉酒，他们就再也没有亲热了。如果不是小男友主动到他的宿舍找他，他们可能就此渐行渐远，直到分手。他们是要结束的。周九良了然。他不能再耽误人家。他宁可孤独终老，这是他的报应不爽。

小男友该是多多少少察觉到了什么。周九良走在小男友的右手边，偷瞄他翻阅圣经小刊时恬静的神情，想。但这个聪明人并没有表现出来。

身边一张张迥乎不同的面孔都平静而祥和，三三两两愉快地互相交谈着走过他身边，仿佛每一个人都很幸福，只有周九良怀揣着不赦的罪恶而深受煎熬。

在长椅上入座，周围人渐渐多起来。悠扬的弥撒曲的前奏在教堂回荡，唱诗班正在熟悉曲目，管风琴优雅地和声，如同在散步。小男友还在看书，轻轻点着头，他似乎已经沉浸在音乐里。

周九良打开手机，一如既往开始浏览孟鹤堂的讯息。他们的交流止步于那两条暧昧的信息。在小母亲那条摸不清语气的“我也想你”下头，周九良敲打过无数条内容，但最终一个字一个字地都删去了。他不敢与孟鹤堂多交谈，那次醉酒后数条骚扰信息和五十二分钟的视频通话，还有隔天早晨情不自禁的想念，是他走运没有被其他人看到，他怕下一次，手机对面查看信息的，就不是他优柔寡断的小母亲，而是他父亲了。

孟鹤堂的朋友圈还在更新，最新一条是他在马场。那匹曾经把他摔下去、差点儿让他丧命的青骢马养好了腿上的伤，又重新驮着小主人欢快地到处跑。按照于老板的意思，这匹马实际上已经废了，腿上养好也不能再像从前那样奔跑，本来也不是上好良种，又犯了大错，拉去屠宰场做成马肉加工品才是它的结局。但是孟鹤堂还是原谅了它。

瞧不上他的，说他装圣母也罢。他就是这样宽厚善良的人，他可以很轻易原谅很多，原谅伤害他的人，就像原谅周九良。

原谅就算了，可是你为什么还要喜欢上我呢？周九良深深呼吸，指尖悬空在“我也想你”四个字上头颤抖，连带着他呼出的气流也发抖。

你为什么喜欢我呢？你凭什么爱我呢？你又思念我什么呢？你不过是一个惨兮兮的小可怜虫，从未体会过温暖，就把橱窗里的光亮当成是火焰。我那么暴戾、粗鄙地对待你，不知多少次强迫你屈服在身下，打破自己的、也摔碎你的所有海市蜃楼的幻想，给你看白骨森森的人性之恶和残酷的现实。你却仅因为我给你的一个廉价的怀抱，就不假思索地、迫不及待地、满怀信任地想要钻进来寻求庇佑。

你真可怜，你明明那么美好和温良，你本值得最好、远比我好的。最忠贞不渝的爱情和最甜蜜的家，这都是你本该拥有的，可你偏要垂怜我，这么一个废物、胆小鬼。真可怜，你比我还要可怜，你连真正的光明都没有见过，就轻易地盲目将街灯当作是太阳。

我不值得你在我想你的时候你也想我，我不值得你趟过如此肮脏的背德的沼泽来爱我。我会伤害你的，我会害死你的，你最应该做的，就是无视我、唾弃我、远离我，别再靠近我了，你的光会把我焚烧殆尽的。

即使我如此爱你。

我不贪婪，我没有额外的奢求，我是个卑微到尘土里的信徒，我只不过是利用爱你来延续自己的生命。

可是，在世人眼里，大概爱你已是一种贪婪。

就算如此，我还是爱你，我愿拿我的性命发誓，我比这世界上任何一个人都要爱你。

但我该如何证明？我犯下的恶，叫我从此无法在你的面前抬起头来。

周九良抬头看教堂的穹顶，阳光经玫瑰窗而五彩斑斓，照耀在受难的基督像上。

教堂内宽敞明亮，每一块大理石所制的光洁的砖块组成螺旋状的花纹象征着万物归宗，所有的窗子都开着，清冽的风与弥撒曲丰富的旋律合唱，他却忽然觉得透不过气来，眩晕感猛烈。

弥撒开始了，唱诗班此起彼伏的颂歌托着他，将他高高地托起来，越过高耸入云的哥特式屋顶，送到上帝面前，管风琴的呜鸣让他触摸到天堂。

意识仿佛从肉体中抽离，周九良盲目地跟随信众起立落座又起立，像一具行尸走肉。小男友担忧地看了看他，在最后一次起立全体共同咏唱天主经的时候拽了他一把，帮他站起来。

白发苍苍的神父身着贵重的大红法袍站在祭台上，四周每一个人的头都或低或抬，跟着唱诗班吟咏诵经，脸上尽是虔敬。

_我们的天父，愿你的名受显扬，愿你的国来临，愿你的旨意奉行在人间，如同在天上。求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮，求你宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样，不要让我们陷于诱惑，但救我们免于凶恶。阿门。_

周九良嘴唇开口，无声跟念经文。唱诗班在间歇中带领敬拜并伴奏，男音低沉，女音婉转，高昂的唱诵，波澜一般起伏，逐浪层叠，滔滔不绝，将周九良吞没，使他在阳光下的海洋里沉下去，开口有咸涩的水灌入咽喉，呼唤化作沉默的气泡，烈阳有着融化肌肤的热度。

他脑海中浮现出孟鹤堂的眼睛，哀伤地看着他。悲痛就那样从他的眼睛里流淌出来，卷进渐入高潮的激昂的弥撒曲里，汹涌而来势不可挡，他的心理设防就像是一个由朽木造就的脆弱的坝，暴雨洪水袭来的一瞬间就把他冲垮了。

教堂里棱线飞肋的穹隆如裸露的骨架，上头天主圣神的雕像在视线中模糊起来，一动也不动，唯有胸口心脏如泵，将热血注入全身筋骨，这使得周九良强烈地感觉到，他是活着的，而天主是石头。

主啊，万能的主，无上的主，您不该让我见了这人世间最温柔的爱人然后让我得不到他。这太残忍，这太罪恶，魔鬼从心里诞生，邪念将魂牵梦萦，从此等待我的只有地狱中不死的虫和不灭的火。主啊，即使我对您再如何忠诚，我也忘不了我爱人的身影，我要得到他，我不能没有他，不管我将付出怎样的代价。

他听见男友虔诚的劝导：“主会包容一切。”

圣坛边矗立这一尊怀抱婴儿的玛莉亚圣母像，从她石头的双唇中，周九良听到她慈爱的话语。

爱一个人怎会有罪？圣母怀抱圣子面容柔美，微垂眼眸无言而道。如此诚挚的爱怎会有罪？

耶稣在十字架上偏转头颅，神情肃穆而悲悯，他用他无瞳的青灰的眼眸凝望着一片信众之中的周九良。

他说，我已背负了所有的苦难，你的罪由基督的宝血赎还，你将恢复自由之身，依托在天主的圣光下，你将获得永世的幸福。

你是无罪的。

_天主圣神，求你降临，从至高的天庭，放射你的光明。_

_穷人的慈父，求你降临！恩宠的施主，求你降临！心灵的真光，求你降临！_

_你是最会慰藉人心的圣神，你是我们衷心欢迎的嘉宾!！你是人生旅程中舒适的庇荫。_

_在劳苦中，你是憩息， 在悲痛时，你是慰藉。在酷热里，你是清风。_

_你是幸褔的真光，求你照射着我们，充满你信者的身心。_

_除非有你的帮助，人便一无所有，人便一无是处。_

_求你洗净我们的污秽，医治我们的创伤，滋润我们的憔悴。_

_求你驯服顽强的人，温暖冷酷的心，引领迷途的人脱离迷津。_

_凡是信赖你的人，求你扶助赐与丰富的恩宠，施以慈爱的照顾。_

_求你赏给我们修德的能力，赐绐我们善终的洪恩，施予我们永褔的欢欣。阿门。_

不，我有罪，我当然有罪，我罪大恶极，除了那自出生起就挟带的原罪，我还罪加一等，可我将继续错下去了，我无法违背我的心，我只能选择执迷不悟。比起您来说，我更忠诚于他。

我骗了您，我的主，我其实并没有信仰，我是一个俗人，一个凡人，一个罪孽深重的人，我爱上了这个世间我最不应该爱上的人，我大逆不道，我死有余辜。但是此时此刻，我愿意倾尽我所有的诚心，换取您的信任，我爱您，我信奉您，我忠诚于您，求您用圣光普照我，让我的爱人重新审视我吧。让他看清我的心灵，让他看懂我的爱恋，哪怕他不接受，哪怕他抵触我，也求您让他在看完之后再厌弃我吧。我的心也可死了，我的心也可安了。

参与弥撒的天主教徒前往祭台前领取圣体圣血，稍作默想和祈祷，之后全体祈祷感谢天主。弥撒在欢乐的礼成圣歌中走向尾声，祭者与辅祭者在歌声中走出祭台，会众解散。

众人陆陆续续离席的时候不由得屡次侧目长椅最后排那个陌生的亚裔面孔。他是个年轻的小伙子，不知为什么在弥撒结束趴在前排的椅背上哭得停不下来，但这种事并不算太罕见，总有信徒在礼成后有所通悟，或多或少。撒下忏悔的泪水，只说明他真真切切地接受到了主的召唤，这使他的信仰更加纯粹，是件令人羡慕的好事。于是大家纷纷投去敬服的目光。

周九良毫无顾忌地在教堂里哭了好久，哭到主事的神父以为他真的领会到了什么，特意跑来劝他入教。小男友结结巴巴地陪着周九良跟神父说了好久，到中午才得以从教堂离开。

周九良觉得自己自打生下来就从没有像今天这么哭过，哭得脑子都快傻了，也没几口午饭，到了下午情绪才稍微好一些。

下午的天气不太好，阴云密布，天光叆叇，海岸涨潮，似有风雨将至，小男友突然跟他说想去海边兜风。周九良不太想去，但是鉴于自己今天的行为实在令人不满，他还是答应了小男友的提议。

戴上小男友递给他的头盔，小男友不等他说话，率先跨上摩托车，他便乖乖坐在后座上。

车子沿公路飞驰，风声堵住了耳朵，空气是湿润的，被风拉扯着沉重而锋利，看来真的要下雨了。

孟鹤堂是不喜欢阴雨天的，但他在下雨天依然雀跃，努力把每一天都过成艳阳天。周九良看着摩托车灵巧地转过一个接着一个转弯，脑子里不由自主地去想孟鹤堂现在在干什么。

闻到小男友身上的栀子花香，周九良内心产生无限的愧疚。他不该那么随随便便就答应小男友的追求，他是一个“戴罪之身”，自己的感情都没管理好，就把一个无辜的人牵扯了进去，让人家白白付出伤心难过。

忽然一阵强大的扭转，他猛回过神，抬眼看到摩托车来了个一百八十度的大转弯，直直朝海岸冲去，眼看马上就要跌下陡崖，喊叫还未脱出口，小男友又一个悬崖勒马调转车头，摩托车冲进了草地。

“你疯了！你干什么？”周九良一身冷汗从摩托车上跌下来，趔趄地站稳了，感觉腿都有点儿发软，不敢置信地瞪大眼睛看着小男友一声不发地摘下头盔，怒道，“你这样会出人命的你知不知道？！”

“转弯那一刻，你脑子里想的是谁？！”小男友完全不理睬他的愤怒，眼眶通红，咬牙切齿地大声问他。

周九良愣住了。

“是我吗？”小男友眨了两下眼睛，隐约有泪光。

周九良嘴唇翕动，他攥紧了自己的外套衣角，好久，抿上唇，低下了头，略感窘迫地斜眼看向岸边翻涌的灰白色的波涛。

他在想孟鹤堂。他那一瞬间想起来孟鹤堂在朋友圈发出来的一张过生日的照片。照片是很流行的拍立得的样式，孟鹤堂戴着生日帽在蛋糕烛光前刘海柔顺、笑得灿烂，摆着恶俗的剪刀手，只有他一个人，不知道给他拍照片的人是孙九芳还是他父亲。

他在后悔今年孟鹤堂过生日，他没有给孟鹤堂一句祝福。

不光是转弯的那一刻，他在教堂、在摩托车上从始至终一直在想孟鹤堂。

“也不是父母亲人，对不对？”

周九良苦笑了一下，不知怎么回答。

小男友心里什么都明白了。

“我早就怀疑……当初你是因为我很像他，你才不拒绝我的，对吗？”小男友绝望道。

周九良吞了吞口水，没有说话。

“让我猜猜，我是哪里像他……我的眼睛吗？”小男友呼吸急促，继续道。

“……够了，别说了。”周九良错了一把脸，有雨滴落在他身上，打断了对方，也是默认了一切。

小男友咬咬嘴唇：“你们为什么分手？”

周九良摇摇头：“不……你不明白，我们不可能。”

“我不管什么可能不可能的。” 小男友喘了喘气，试图把泣音平复，“你去找他，要不就忘记他。只有两个选择。”

“在你没整理好自己之前，别轻易答应别人了好吗？”小男友抹了一把自己满脸亮晶晶的泪水，眼神怨怼地看着他，“你这样很伤人。”

周九良张了张嘴，没发出声音，垂下眼帘，轻声道：“真抱歉。”

小男友还是一直在抹眼泪，他的肩头抖动，风把他的头发吹乱了，紧身的皮衣令他看上去很单薄。周九良忍不住拿了一张纸巾走过去，不过仅仅如此，被戳穿之后，他便没办法再逢场作戏。

“你可怜我？我哭起来也很像他？”小男友撇着嘴，从他手里抽走纸巾，倔强地背过身去擦眼泪。

他忍了很久，最终还是有些崩溃了，蹲在地上不甘地哭。

“如果是我先遇见你的，是不是你就会爱上我了？”

周九良不知如何作答，哑口无声。

等小男友停下了抽噎，他们骑上摩托车回去了。回去的时候周九良骑车，小男友坐在他身后搂着他的腰，把脸贴在他后背上一声不吭，风把栀子花的香气甩在身后，周九良一丁点儿也没有闻到。他心里空落落的，但觉得自己算是真正解脱了。他在记忆中寻找着兰花的味道，事实上人类的嗅觉并不是那么灵敏，对于气味的记忆也十分短暂，若非重新闻到，否则极少能回忆起残留于鼻尖的印象。

但是对于周九良不一样，他在看见孟鹤堂的第一眼，就把兰花的香味揉进了自己的血肉。他不是用鼻子来捕捉兰花的香味，而是用他的整个身心。

“如果是我先遇见你的，是不是你就会爱上我了？”

可能还是并不会。周九良吞咽了一下，没有忍心把这句伤人的话讲出来。

这个世界从不讲究什么先来后到，一切都是命中注定。

接下来是孤单寂寞的伦敦的冬天，周九良专注于学业，把一切课程以外的东西都抛在脑后。

他偶尔从书桌上抬起眼，望向窗外，银装素裹、白雪皑皑。那一天伦敦下今年里的第一场雪。

他想他马上就要回国了，他便把室内的暖气开得更足一点儿，在书签上写雪莱那首耳熟能详的诗。

“If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?”④

====

①源自《利未记》。

②源自《箴言》。

③源自《马太福音》。

④节选自《西风颂》。


	24. 【24】

周九良直到隔年的四月初才得以硕士毕业回国，那时候山上的野春兰都开谢了，而毛竹的笋但凡是从镰刀下幸存的都获得了赦免，它们熬过了立春健壮而顽强，从此将作为种子养育新竹。

这比他预计的稍微晚了些，但他已经尽量努力地去争取了。他的宿舍是单人间，他自从分手以来越来越害怕独处，事实证明，寂寞和宁静是最适宜邪念和贪欲滋长的环境，格外有利于胡思乱想，因此他没日没夜地泡在图书馆里，以至于他的导师开始怀疑他家里出了什么问题。他在英国的朋友们都说他是因为失恋分手而失心疯了，连二十二岁的生日都是在隔天傍晚才想起来。他们很能理解，毕竟他曾经那个浑身散发栀子花香的小男友是那么可人，而他没有理睬他们，只在心里冷笑你们懂什么。

我下决心要理直气壮地当一个罪人了，我要背叛从未信仰过的主去追逐地狱里的烈火了，他妈的，我无所畏惧，我在基督他妈祖坟上蹦迪。

他在收到学校发送给他询问是否参加毕业典礼的邮件后，欢天喜地地回复了“否定”，然后收拾行李买机票，等待学校六月份给他邮寄学位证。几个还在英国准备毕设的同学特意发信息邀请他去酒吧消愁的时候，他已经在飞机头等舱的座位上戴上耳塞准备睡觉了，空姐走过来礼貌地要求他关闭手机，于是他心安理得地切断了手机电源，把那个在他酒醉后给他惹出无尽事端的东西扔进背包最底层，然后愉快地进入了睡眠，甚至没有吃褪黑素，就连邻座的小孩子痛哭了一个小时都没有把他吵醒。

他抵达故乡的机场时是上午十一点，他久违地睡了一个好觉，落地后精神百倍。国内是个春日的晴天，风还有些微冷，四月天灿烂明媚的阳光可以用“清澈”来形容。他没有通知任何人他今天要回来，他父亲以为起码还得等两个月此时正在墨西哥。他举目无亲地一个人拖着行李箱穿行过机场里熙熙攘攘的人群，却并没有感觉到一丝凄凉，甚至因为回到了心上人所在的时区而感到振奋。

他在机场简单吃了午饭，还是给家里的司机打了电话通知对方来接他。他坐在私家车的后座上，司机不知道有什么毛病战战兢兢把热气开得过大，烤得他出了一身薄汗，脱掉外套只穿了一件T恤，但他没有抱怨，一言不发地看着窗外，就像是被市区千篇一律的风景吸引了。到了家，他小跑着走进家门，把行李箱和外套一股脑地全塞给迎上来的阿姨，急得一头汗奔上楼。

孟鹤堂、孟鹤堂在家里干什么？周九良迫切地想要知道，他已经猜想了好几个月。

可他没有看到孟鹤堂。宽敞整洁的二层只有清澈阳光静静地流淌，有个陌生的年轻女孩儿在打扫茶几，见到他来惊奇地跟他面面相觑。周九良无声地同她僵持片刻，女孩儿率先开了口。

“您就是……少爷吧？”女孩儿站了起来，毕恭毕敬地一低头，稍微有些露怯，不过还算大方，“我是周总新聘来照顾夫人的。”

女孩儿面容平平无奇，衣着朴素，确不是他父亲喜欢的类型，应该没说谎话。周九良想了想。因为最近孙九芳签约了经纪公司，工作忙不能履职，再聘一个人照顾孟鹤堂也在情理之中。

“孟……”周家强装从容，吞咽了一下，问，“孟先生去哪里了？”

“夫人出去了。”女孩儿观察着从未谋面的少爷的脸色，小心翼翼答道，“您找夫人有事吗？需要……需要我打个电话吗？”

要是知道打电话可以说些什么还用你替我打？周九良腹诽着，突然沉默了。他发现自己并不知道该怎么跟孟鹤堂开口说第一句话，又说些什么，他怕讲思念太轻孟鹤堂不在意，他怕讲钟爱太重孟鹤堂不相信。说到底他还是摸不清孟鹤堂究竟知晓了他几分心思。他一直没能回想起他在伦敦的仲夏夜借着酒劲儿跟孟鹤堂说到了什么地步，而距今为止孟鹤堂回复的“我也想你”也已经过了小半年。

他还像那时候那么思念他吗？而他当初又到底是怎样地思念他呢？周九良忖度着，焦虑着，心脏因为跳得太用力而发疼，烦躁的情绪随着血液从头到脚乱窜。

这些答案都装在薛定谔的猫的肚子里了。

周九良支支吾吾了几声，避开了女孩儿的问题：“所以说，夫人去哪儿了？”

他的态度有些威慑到了敏感胆小的年轻姑娘。女孩儿感到害怕，不敢编一句瞎话，小声回答：“夫人出去了……市区东面的大学城新开了一条商业街，夫人最近经常去那里逛。”

周九良皱起了眉头，按住太阳穴，这样沉郁严肃的神色与他父亲惊人地相似，令刚入职的小女孩儿微微战栗。

“所以你既不知道夫人具体在哪个方位，也没有跟着去？”周九良抱着手臂下结论。

“我不知道，真的，少爷……夫人这两天出去都不让我们跟着，也不跟我们说清楚。他说就是在家待着太无聊了所以出去逛逛而已，不愿意麻烦我们，让我们放心，他每次都会在天黑之前回来的……”女孩儿语无伦次、愁眉苦脸，手指绞着衣角，委屈得快哭出来了。

周九良没再为难她了，只说自己要出门，说着转身就要下楼，上身仅穿着一件单薄的T恤衫。

“您披件外套吧，外面还是很冷的。”女孩儿鼓起勇气建议道，试图给少东家留下个好印象。

周九良想了想也对，随手抓了一件深蓝色的缎面夹克，就拿着车钥匙出了门。

他开车，工作日的下午一点交通并不拥堵，一路畅通无阻来到女孩儿口中新开的商业街，排排仿欧式的店面。学生们还在上课，新营业的地界客流量还不太多，但是人来人往灯红酒绿还是很繁华的样子。他下了车，站在街口才反应过来自己犯傻了。

他没有孟鹤堂的定位也不知道孟鹤堂今天穿了什么样的衣服，在偌大一条商业街找他低调的小母亲不亚于大海捞针。

明明待在家里等孟鹤堂回来才是最正确的选择。孟鹤堂很乖、很懂得保护自己，到时间就会回家的。但是周九良待不住了，他已经忍耐了半年多，忍耐了一年零好几个月，忍耐了二十二年，他实在忍耐不下去了。他必须做点儿什么不让自己闲下来，哪怕是原地打转，于是他真的茫然四顾，环视了一圈。他伫立于车水马龙，游客各色的衣装在快速转移的视野里变成一一个个模糊不清的色块儿。在这些令人眼花缭乱的色块儿之中，周九良忽然注意到一团软乎乎的粉色，直觉让他定睛看去，他看到一个穿着粉色卫衣和黑色牛仔裤的男生从一家星巴克走出来，背对着自己沿商业街走去。他个头不高，身量单薄，腿很长腰很细，白色的运动鞋和粉色的鸭舌帽让他看上去好像一个在附近大学学习的大学生，但并不是。从帽檐底下伸出来的一簇一簇的十分俏皮的小卷毛，和那个因为侧目看巷口猫咪而露出来的小巧的鼻尖暴露了他是谁。

周九良屏住了呼吸，好集中全部的注意力，反复确认他是孟鹤堂。

他们或许是上辈子有事儿，这辈子结了孽缘，这样剪不断理还乱，相互纠缠。周九良愣在原地，心绪沉沉，遥遥追望孟鹤堂的背影。那真的是孟鹤堂，茫茫人海中，他竟能一眼就看到这人。孟鹤堂看上去心情很愉悦，脚步轻快。他的步伐带着属于舞者特有的活泼和轻盈，富有节奏感，甚至有些蹦蹦跳跳的不严谨。他走得很快，不一会儿就要消失在人群中了。周九良见状连忙回神，迈开脚跟在后面，远远地跟着，不敢太靠近。他仍然没想好该如何讲话，万一没把握好又会出什么事故，他负债累累的心没办法再承担。

他是胖了，还是瘦了？从后面不太好看得出来有什么变化。周九良偷偷跟着孟鹤堂，仔细打量他上下，观察他的举动。后者一个人逛街也不显得多寂寞，是很善于跟自己独处的人，约莫是习惯了自己找乐子，所以一个人逛街也非常玩得很开心，东摸摸西看看，招猫逗狗的。走了一会儿孟鹤堂转身进了一个甜品店，挺大挺精致的一个门脸，好像是个最近挺出名的牌子，叫“梦游记”，周九良艰难地在记忆中搜索着印象，躲在角落里透过玻璃橱窗继续观望。孟鹤堂在明亮的展示柜中看了看，然后掏出手机敲打，礼貌地把屏幕举起来给店员小姐看，用手指指柜中的泡芙。

从店员小姐略羞涩的笑容里周九良可以想见孟鹤堂一定冲人家笑得很甜，比店里头任何一种甜品都要甜。店员小姐把盘子里仅剩的七八个泡芙用粉白条的纸袋装起来，递给了孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂颔首作谢，捧着纸袋出门了。周九良躲过他待他走出几步，迅速钻进店去，看到服务生端了一盘新的泡芙放进了展示柜中。

“原味的糖霜泡芙已经告罄了，先生。”店员小姐充满歉意地解释道，“但是有刚出炉的樱花口味，是新品，您要不要试一下？”

急着出门跟踪孟鹤堂，周九良没怎么多想，点点头买了几个赶紧付账，拿了东西走人。出门再一望幸好没有跟丢，孟鹤堂把纸袋拿在手里一边吃泡芙一边继续逛街。周九良松了一口气，加快两步跟上。

樱花味的意思就是泡芙里面的夹心是浅粉色的樱花味道。周九良塞了一个在嘴里，慢慢咀嚼，尝出人工糖精干枯的甜味儿和廉价的花香，想这玩意儿不过是商店搞的一个赚钱的噱头。但他还是一个接一个地把泡芙吃完了。

孟鹤堂吃得很慢，还没有吃完。他一手拿着纸袋，伸出舌尖舔另一只手上指尖残留的奶油。这时候有个黑色套头衫的男人鬼鬼祟祟靠近了他，周九良不由得担忧起来，快走两步追上孟鹤堂。

那个男人揣着兜悄悄靠近孟鹤堂身边，在离他最近的那一刻装作不经意地伸出手，靠近了孟鹤堂卫衣口袋里露出来的手机的一角。

周九良没考虑太多了。是小偷，他要捉小偷，他觉得不能再等了就是现在，于是他想也不想就快步上前用肩膀撞开了那个意欲偷窃的男人。

也惊到了生性敏感的小母亲。孟鹤堂诧异地回过头来，在发现他的那一刻瞪大了眼睛，还似不相信一样快速眨了俩下。他暴露了。

那张无数次浮现在他脑海里的面孔冲破了他的想象，真真切切地出现在他眼前。一年多的岁月不足以在孟鹤堂的脸上留下什么痕迹。他看上去既没有胖也没有瘦，还是周九良记忆中的样子，却又不是。这是周九良自从出国以来第一次面对面见到他，上一次见还是他们在主卧阳台上偷情被孙九芳撞见。而他们这一次在暮春四月的阳光下见面，却像是平生第一次偶然邂逅。他们驻足于络绎不绝的行人中，无言相看，两个人都好似有很多话要说，而欲语还休，一个说不出话，一个开不了口。

孟鹤堂嘴巴微张、睁着珠圆的一双大眼睛发呆似地看着周九良，周九良手心冒出了汗，不知有多紧张。他想孟鹤堂心里该是有很多疑问，所幸孟鹤堂并没有问他为何突然回国并出现在他身边的原因。因为周九良回答不出来。说是偶遇也太过凑巧，简直是此地无银三百两。说是为了抓小偷伸张正义，这倒是一个正经理由，但是回头看去，那小偷的身影早消失在人群、无影无踪了，他又觉得无从说起。

但是孟鹤堂什么都没有问他。一手抓着甜品店的纸袋，另一只手缩在过长的卫衣袖子里露出点点微红的指尖。

耐不住尴尬，周九良先讲了话。果不其然，他一张嘴就蹩脚。

“你也没带包，手机这么放着不安全。”周九良指着孟鹤堂口袋里的手机说，他还在想刚才那个小偷的事儿，脑子不甚清明，自己都觉得自己说的话蠢，“我帮你拿着吧。”

周九良行动倒是迅速，将孟鹤堂衣兜里的手机抽出来，塞进自己的夹克内衬暗兜里，用拉链拉好，还拍了拍，示意“这样安全”。

孟鹤堂没有阻止他，全程笑盈盈地看着他的举动，也默许了他的提议，然后安安静静地歪了歪等着他接下来的举动。

周九良在他的等待里心慌得难以言喻。

“你不是要逛街嘛……我陪你逛街。”

完了，他再次犯了一个错误——他怎么会知道孟鹤堂在逛街呢？他又为什么对他的继母这么关心、问了那么多个人之后还要特意跑过来找他？

善良的小母亲还是没有揭穿他。

——你毕业了？

孟鹤堂只问他这个，一脸欣喜。

“嗯。”他含含糊糊地应了一声。孟鹤堂听后笑得很开心，给他比了一个大大的大拇指夸他。

——真棒。他真诚地赞扬道。

那我可以得到奖励吗？周九良在心里发问，没有敢说出来，他盯着小母亲红润的嘴唇一直看，想。再等等，还不是现在，太急躁会把他吓跑的。

孟鹤堂没再表达什么了，他看向路的前方，抬脚走了，莫名有一种在他身上从未有过的十分自信的气质、头也不回的架势，仿佛已笃定周九良一定会跟上的，丝毫不迟疑，而周九良也确实这样做了。

周九良走在他身边，始终跟他保持半个身位。在孟鹤堂的斜后方看他的侧脸，是他微信头像的角度。周九良一边想，一边看。而孟鹤堂插着兜，很悠闲地散着步，完全没注意到周九良火热的注视似的，目不斜视地看前面。周九良越看越想抱抱他。他身上的烟粉色的卫衣是十分宽大的款式，把他整个人衬托成很小很小的一只，略有弹性的布料没有一丝褶皱，波面一样起伏，包裹着舞者漂亮的身材，让他看上去像草莓味儿的棉花糖一样丰腴柔软，搂过来恰好可以填满他的怀抱的那种。

孟鹤堂的五官圆润灵秀，很显小、显年轻，看不出来多大年纪，说十八也勉强可以，说三十也确有韵味。周九良一直看他粉色鸭舌帽下柔顺地贴着耳鬓的卷发，看阳光落在上面折射出来的晶莹的闪烁，像撒下了金粉，而他的笑眼如星，比金子还要璀璨，淡粉色的眼角有细细的纹理……他应该多少岁？周九良昏了头了，只想起来他自己二十二岁，孟鹤堂快过四月的生日了，应该是二十七岁。他们俩相差五年的岁月，在四月微寒的阳光下仿若虚无。

他们都那么年轻，最适合的就是在人间四月天里初见，相识，相知。

周九良不近视，连孟鹤堂肌肤上细小的暗淡和纹理都看得一清二楚。孟鹤堂的脸再也不是回忆中那样单调的视角，周九良得以全方面地看到他，看到阳光随着他走路的摇晃而在他脸上呈现出各种形状的光斑。这令他忍不住想要伸手去摸一摸，渴望用触感加深他的视觉。但他青涩地不敢动，手指一个劲儿地摩挲着牛仔裤裤兜边一块凸起的布料，都快要把指纹磨没了。

兰花香清幽地飘了过来，那么诱人，那么熟悉，像一只纤细的手抚摸着周九良的脸，挑着他的下巴将他的头牢牢地固定在望向花香源头的方向。周九良一再克制自己，不行，太早了，还是在街上，要保持距离，但是兰花太香了，他眯起眼睛一个不留心就走了神，撞上了前面的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂在向前走，而他在向哪里走就不清楚了。周九良头脑里又慌张地被“我完了”、“我暴露了”的念头装满，但接着他发现并不是他主动去撞的走在前面的孟鹤堂，而是孟鹤堂突然停下了脚步，他一时没注意才不小心撞上的。

孟鹤堂在张望十字路口右方尽头的一家游乐场的售票处。

周九良走到他身边同他一起张望，脱口而出：“你想去游乐场吗？”

孟鹤堂回过头满脸期待地看着他，像个贪玩的小孩儿。

周家儿子和其年轻的继母光天化日之下亲密现身游乐场。如果社交媒体熟悉他们，那么此时各大头条都会刷遍由狗仔倾情奉献的他们的偷拍照片。但愿他父亲死在墨西哥同毒x们玩的俄罗斯轮盘赌里，才能看不到这惊世骇俗的私情。周九良在心里冷冷地嘲讽道。

于是他对孟鹤堂温柔地笑了笑，说：“好啊，那我们去吧。”


	25. 【25】

“唉——你别乱跑啊！”

周九良边收好皮夹往兜里掖边笑得无奈但是心里头又愉快非常，似是往胸腔里塞进去了一只爱闹的雏鸟，将要离巢，拼命地鼓动翅膀想要顶破他的胸膛飞出去。

周九良在英国待久了，以前年少也在英国读中学，那时就被人教导要绅士，出去玩应该抢着掏钱，现在想来不过是友人为了占便宜故意骗他的，但周九良还是养成了在小开销上卖人情付账的习惯。所以在游乐场售票处买票的时候，他便自然而然地掏出了钱包去排队。

不是周末，又是下午，而距离新开业也有了不少日子，消费热潮减去，园内园外的游客并不太多，只是勉强算得上热闹。孟鹤堂乖乖地站在旁边等他，似是默认了他主导一切，连队也不愿意跟他一起排。脸上也没有愧意，往嘴里塞了最后一口泡芙，然后吧唧吧唧地舔去指尖上的糖霜，丝毫没有要掏钱包或是手机的意思。而周九良一边等着售票员出票，一边盯着他蜻蜓点水在唇舌之间的指尖，情不自禁地春心荡漾。这很少见，他的小母亲手头宽裕，一向是大方慷慨，仿佛最怕占了人家的便宜，因为他性格里的自卑，使他潜意识觉得禁不起别人的好意、欠不起别人的人情，平日也是个抢着付账的主儿。但这次，孟鹤堂像个听话的小朋友一样在他旁边等待，微低着头半垂眼帘，让阳光潲进他的粉色帽檐，穿过发棕的卷发刘海，在他的睫毛、鼻尖和苹果肌上留下蜂蜜一样晶莹的色泽。他甚至无聊地立起脚掌用鞋尖在地砖上画画，似是无声催促着周九良的行动。这有点儿孩子气。周九良看着他，心里有点儿浮想联翩，他喜欢孟鹤堂这副心安理得地花他的钱的样子，虽然两张门票没几个钱，却给周九良一种对孟鹤堂负责任的感觉，而孟鹤堂也心甘情愿地让他给自己负责任。

这令周九良感到非常满足。

孟鹤堂拿到票一进门就兴奋地从周九良怀里抽走自己的手机，然后飞快跑到了门口处那个修剪成巨型卡通人物的树前拍照。周九良抓都抓不住，只得赶紧追上去。

他下意识跟着日思夜想的兰花香凑到孟鹤堂身边，碰着他的肩头问他：“你想去玩什么项目？”

而孟鹤堂只是拿着自己的手机翻看刚才拍摄的照片，给照片调配各种各样的滤镜，头也不抬，让周九良等着他。这时候的周九良耐心好到足以震惊认识他的所有人，孟鹤堂不理他没关系，他巴不得在孟鹤堂身边多待一会儿。当过了好一会儿他再次开口询问时，话刚说了一半，孟鹤堂就笑吟吟把手机屏幕怼到他眼前，给他看刚修好的照片。周九良能怎么办呢？只能是夸张地恭维着，跟他一起笑，笑得开怀，领着他往前面走。手臂差一点儿就揽上了笑逐颜开的小哑巴的肩膀，不知使了多少力气方才放了下去。

他们走过一幢仿荷兰风格的四叶风车和一小片向日葵花田，第一个碰见的是建成一个“血盆大口”造型的鬼屋门口。一小群一小群游客扎堆在那门口的“獠牙”边上看着海报和宣传单叽叽喳喳的。孟鹤堂仅仅偏头扫了一眼，就立即回过脸目不斜视地看着前方的路，想要就这么当成没看见蒙混过关。但是周九良注意到了，而且坏心眼地拉住了他的袖子，问他要不要试试这个。

孟鹤堂慌了，赶紧摇头摆手，慌得不知道往哪里看，反正就是不愿意往鬼屋里面看，脚下步子加快就想走。但是周九良用挠他痒痒的方式绊住了他的脚步，让他更慌了。他越慌周九良越咯吱他，在他最敏感的侧腰处作乱，把他弄了个哭笑不得，往哪儿逃都被周九良拦住，使劲儿也推不开他，正急得团团转不是如何是好呢。他身后走过一个白袍子披散头发的工作人员，周九良悄悄给她递了个眼色。她估计也是个爱玩儿的，见状心领神会地站到了孟鹤堂后面，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。

孟鹤堂一回头吓得大叫一声，煞白着脸往周九良身后躲。周九良笑嘻嘻地拽他，他摇着头抓住周九良的夹克不撒手死也不过去。周围几个青年学生面孔的人只把他俩当成玩闹的小情侣，头挨着头笑他们。小哑巴害臊了，张牙舞爪地双手并用去挠周九良头顶的小卷毛，周九良赔着笑说了多少好话都不行，呼噜个爽才作罢。

在之后坐过山车的时候他玩得很开心。周九良听着小哑巴在身边口齿不清的欢呼，心情还是畅快的，但是狂风怒卷他脸皮的感觉仍然让他觉得自己像只在高速行驶的车里把头伸出窗外的狗。

体验并不那么好。周九良吞了吞口水，想。嗯，他今晚不用吃晚饭了。

周九良没想到他的小母亲还是个“记仇”的。他在鬼屋门前开的玩笑全孟鹤堂在旋转茶杯上报复了回来。这个小机灵鬼，仗着自己是舞蹈的专业生，把茶杯转得像疯了一样，还一边转一边笑，以至于到最后也超出了自己的承受范围，伤敌一千自损八百，同周九良晕头转向地互相搀扶着从设施上下来，像一对风烛残年的老夫老妻。周九良比孟鹤堂更晕一点儿，握着孟鹤堂的手臂，一边眼冒金星一边不忘记嘲笑他自不量力，他就噘嘴不听，轻拍周九良的嘴示意他嘴下留情，然后把他拉到下一个项目。

孟鹤堂逐渐放开了性子玩，跳楼机、大摆锤、极速飞碟一个接一个地玩，什么刺激玩什么。周九良算是上了贼船下不来，陪着这祖宗尝遍了每个惊险项目上空每一丝被高速摩擦而撕裂的空气的味道。他走在街道上像走在棉花上那样脚底虚浮，心里却没有一丁点不耐烦不乐意的情绪。他盈盈欲笑地用点头回应着孟鹤堂，后者不断比划着抒发自己对方才项目的感受，即使疲惫的精神状态已经使他没法儿在翻译手语时上心思。

他没看懂孟鹤堂是如何夸刚才的那个项目多么好玩，小哑巴激动的手语比得跟忍者施法似的。但他的视线始终追着孟鹤堂，看他笑，看他闹，看他兴高采烈地东跑西颠，怎么也看不够。今日天气那么好、那么晴朗，令人相信孟鹤堂就该是在这样美好的人间四月天出生的。他每一寸灵魂都浸透了此时阳光的清新婉约，是春，是希望，是生机盎然，是不可多得的温暖。刚刚从隆冬中苏醒还畏惧着乍暖还寒的生灵有幸能多看他哪怕一瞬，都算是赚到了。

又玩了一遍过山车后他们坐在长椅上休息。孟鹤堂看到旋转木马旁边有一个冰激凌车，有几个小孩子在那里买，便问周九良想不想吃冰激凌。周九良坐在长椅上认真思考了一下冰冷的食物会让他本晕乎乎的头脑变得有多痛，然后果断婉拒了。于是孟鹤堂跑去买了一个草莓甜筒，并给周九良捎了一杯常温的乌龙茶。

大概连周九良自己都没意识到他渴得嗓子冒烟，咕噜咕噜很快就喝完了那杯乌龙茶，然后恢复了几分活力。与此同时，孟鹤堂刚刚舔掉冰激凌的一个尖儿。

孟鹤堂坐在长椅上吃着冰激凌依然很兴致勃勃地动来动去，闲不住脚的样子。在看到周九良的乌龙茶见了底之后，揪住周九良的夹克袖口拽了拽，给他看自己充满乞求和期待的一双无辜的大眼睛。周九良恍惚中觉得自己之前似乎并没有把面前这个看似很好懂的小哑巴看透，然后鬼使神差地在他大眼睛的倒映里点头答应了他想要继续去玩的请愿。这是个令人心动的诡计。

孟鹤堂拿着冰激凌比他快了半步走在他前面，周九良终于得以舒了口气缓解一下紧绷的精神。他搓了搓脸，想着怎样在下一个项目到来之前编出一个合理又不失面子的理由让自己得以休息一下，待在出口处等就好。他最不想敷衍孟鹤堂，于是他想得格外认真，低头抱臂看自己一下一下交替着的鞋尖，眉头紧锁，没有注意到孟鹤堂因忽然看到亮起彩灯的巨大的摩天轮而发出的惊喜的感叹。小哑巴蓦地停住了脚，激动地转身想要指给周九良看，手上的冰激凌一不小心就杵在了神情沉重的周九良脸上。

周九良在生活中总是笑比河清、沉默寡言，凤眼平唇的周正五官更显得这个人少年老成。冰激凌杵到脸，周九良被凉到打了一个激灵，但是因为体力消耗并未立刻从自己的思绪中跳出来而略显迟钝，没有露出什么表情。那严肃的神情被粉色的草莓冰激凌糊了半张脸产生了强烈反差，画面十分滑稽。孟鹤堂瞬间被他戳到了笑点，顾不上道歉了捂住嘴开始笑，一边笑一边看他这挂着粉色奶油的一脸冷漠的样子，笑得停不下来。

周九良从没有看见过孟鹤堂笑得如此放肆，心里很新奇，也被他笑得险些忍俊不禁，不过他动动嘴巴憋住了。孟鹤堂越看他笑得越起劲儿，他就故意板着脸凑上去给对方看。孟鹤堂笑得快喘不过气了，就躲着他不看他。他玩心上来，追着孟鹤堂，硬是要孟鹤堂看他。孟鹤堂笑得脸和脖子都红扑扑的。

“唉，你笑什么？你看我。”周九良拨过来孟鹤堂的肩膀，本来已平复下来的孟鹤堂看了他一眼就又噗嗤笑出了声，从周九良手里挣扎出来，捂着眼睛往地上一蹲，笑个没完，任周九良怎么拉也不起来。

周九良满意了，把东扭西歪、不堪入目的冰激凌从他手里拿出来走去垃圾桶扔掉，回来的时候孟鹤堂才笑够了站起来，见他来又笑了两声，用袖子擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，这才掏出湿巾递给他。

周九良却没有伸手去接，他扯着孟鹤堂的卫衣衣摆把他拽到面前来，侧脸伸过去，理直气壮地命令道：“给我擦掉。”

本来就是你弄的，要你擦也是应该的。周九良颇有底气地想。

孟鹤堂不笑了，愣了愣，圆溜溜的大眼睛像一只傻兮兮的鹿，然后他抬起手给周九良一下一下擦去脸上的奶油污渍，微颤的指尖不时蹭过周九良的脸颊，咬着下唇，眼神飘忽，碰上周九良看过来的目光就垂眼，跟受了校霸欺负似的。

他的脸和脖子还是红红的，始终没有消退下来。

孟鹤堂啊呀呀地指着高耸入云的摩天轮，宽大溜肩的卫衣让他看起来像只粉嫩嫩的小蝴蝶，在阳光下翩跹起舞、展翅欲飞。周九良忍不住掐了掐他的圆脸蛋，软乎乎的，还挺有弹性，跟他整个人看起来的感觉一样。

“你想去玩摩天轮？”

虽然上头一闪一闪的彩灯很幼稚也很俗气，但是周九良却笑眯眯地对孟鹤堂说好啊。这个摩天轮大概需要三十分钟的时间。半小时于天地之间绝对私密的独处，如果周九良头脑清醒的话，他应该能反应过来这其实很危险，很难保证在其中不会因暧昧的情愫而发生什么意料之外的事。然而孟鹤堂笑容里的期盼没有给周九良额外的时间去想这么多。周九良抬起手腕看了看表，快五点了，天边的太阳已略有些黯淡，距离落山还有段时间，晚点回去也没关系，大不了编个借口骗过家里的阿姨就是了。今天的天气那么好，约莫会有值得一看的晚霞，周九良想跟孟鹤堂在城市上空看看美丽的夕阳。

估计是很多人都跟他想的一样，想在浪漫的摩天轮上度过一个愉快的黄昏。摩天轮下排着长长的队。周九良和孟鹤堂排在队伍的最后面，他俩都不太着急。孟鹤堂重新买了一个草莓甜筒，边吃边看手机。可周九良斜眼看他时发现了，他的注意力也不太在手机上，仅是反复打开那几个没什么新意的APP，用手指在屏幕上徒然地划了划去，装成一副很入迷的样子，而小脑袋里不知道在想什么。

周围人很多，交头接耳、攀谈闲聊，偶尔几声喧嚷，有些吵闹。周九良离孟鹤堂近了些，嗅到他身上兰花的香气和冰激凌的甜味儿，闻起来就很可口。脸颊和领口处白皙红润的肌肤也格外诱人，阳光照耀下耳际处的卷发呈现出甜美的焦糖色。孟鹤堂、孟鹤堂……周九良在心里默念孟鹤堂的名字，觉得“孟鹤堂”想必也是一种糖果，或者像个动画片里那种可可爱爱的糖果精灵，由棉花糖做成的。草莓味的棉花糖精灵。

他们排队排到将近五点半，孟鹤堂把甜筒吃完了。无数个松松软软的粉红色的棉花糖精灵把洁白的兰花花瓣当成小船在神游天外的周九良脑海里漂来漂去，然后人群中的一阵躁动惊醒了他。周九良扭头一看，原来是旁边又开了一个入口，有几个人正动身往那里奔去。周九良见状眼疾手快抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，两人一路小跑来到那里，正好在新队伍的最前面。

孟鹤堂惊喜地睁大了眼睛，又竖起一根大拇指夸他。周九良得意地翘起唇角，孟鹤堂觉得很像他养的那个白猫晒太阳时的模样。

管理员小姐打开了栏杆，冲第一对客人露出一个礼貌的微笑，却并未让他们立刻进去，而是对他们做了一个“请”的手势，说：“好的，你们可以开始了。”

两人听罢皆是一愣，面面相觑不知所措。周九良挠挠头问道：“开始什么？”

管理员小姐回答：“开始接吻啊。”

两人更一头雾水了。孟鹤堂的脸刷一下红了，周九良也不好意思起来。

管理员小姐指了指她身后不远处刚挂上的一个宣传牌，笑了笑说：“我们近期有一个活动，每天下午五点二十会增设‘情侣入口’，情侣只要接一个吻就可以登上双人舱，空中旅程结束后还可以领取情侣专享礼物哦。”

原来是这样。周九良明白了，随即慌张起来。他转头看看原先的队伍，已经恢复长龙。再看看孟鹤堂，小哑巴根本不知道该怎么办，僵在原地，扶着帽檐挡着脸，恨不得把自己缩进鸭舌帽里去。

排在他们后面的人等不及已经开始发出不满的声音了，还有几个看热闹的起哄，引得旁观的另外两名管理人员窃窃私语，顿时人声嘈杂。周九良稍微有些不安，这样受关注对他们来说不是什么好事儿，等赶紧解决才行。于是他想，大不了接个吻混过去，反正从前胁迫着、引诱着也不知道接过多少次，可他压根就不敢侧头去看小哑巴，更别说跟对方征求什么意见。

右手臂一沉，周九良感觉到是孟鹤堂揪住了自己的袖口，手指头还在缝接处扣来扣去，兰花香扑面而来，浓郁地显示出所有者的心情焦虑。周九良想他大概是太紧张了，不知怎么做才好，众目睽睽之下害怕得想把自己藏起来。几经思索，他咬咬牙，揩去鬓角冒出的汗，想，还是算了。他摸上自己的口袋，想掏出钱包看能不能贿赂一下工作人员行行好放他们一马，接着扭过头想去安抚一下孟鹤堂。可他刚刚把头转过去，映入眼帘的却不是一颗胆小得瑟瑟发抖的粉红色的棉花糖，而是近在咫尺的睫毛。

孟鹤堂用食指勾住了他的小拇指，闭上眼吻了他。柔软的唇贴上他刚要开口的嘴巴，上头还残留着草莓奶油酸甜酸甜的味道。


	26. 【26】

周九良承认自己的情商可能是一直都不高，以至于自他登上摩天轮后还张嘴闭嘴都在问孟鹤堂关于刚才那个吻的事情。即使孟鹤堂已经明确地用手语和一个看起来就非常假的装傻似的撅嘴表示他不想再谈及这码事。

但周九良还是固执地在问。

他越问孟鹤堂越拒绝。粉红色的棉花糖精灵把脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，然后还非常幼稚地抬手堵住了双耳，嘴里发出呜呜咿咿的声音，通红着脸颊钻进他怀里伏在他膝上，任他怎么叫都不起来，不肯面对他。

周九良无奈地笑，拍拍他的后背，犹豫着半搂上他弯下的腰。

微微探过头去看，看到孟鹤堂依然堵着耳朵，而他琥珀色的大眼睛直愣愣地看着窗外，显然已经被窗外的美景吸引。

周九良也看向窗外。不得不承认，摩天轮上高空的风景真的很美，而他们也恰好选在了一天里最美的时候登上来。黄昏日落，金红的晚霞在天际一层层堆积渐染而上，以夜蓝深邃封顶，以流光溢彩为底。错落有致的楼群形状各异，无不玲珑精美，其上窗子弃暗投明，一片星光点点。条条街道路灯亮起，交织在脚下，如璀璨的绸缎，封扎礼物一般包装着这座繁华的都市。太美了，周九良从来没有想过这座牢笼一般的城市会有这么美的一面，曾经在他眼里，它只不过是一片冷冰冰的钢铁丛林。

兰花香混杂着甜甜的糖味儿飘荡在狭小的玻璃包厢中，一刻不停地往周九良鼻子里钻。周九良着迷地看着窗外的夜景，情不自禁地收紧手臂，把撒娇似地趴在他腿上的精灵搂进了自己怀里。他脑袋里被那股甜美的味道充斥着，什么也不想问了。

他对游乐园的印象并不好。在这之前他活了二十年只去过两次游乐园，一次是跟秦霄贤，还有一次是在他小学的时候。那是他爸爸为了他的成长而做出的一次尝试，带着他妈妈和他一起去游乐场，想要摆出一副典型的和谐家庭的形象。但是他濒临崩溃精神异常敏感的母亲捉住他父亲衣领上的口红印不放，本来教养很好的女人在游乐园门口大喊大叫，衣冠楚楚的夫妻俩当街相互谩骂，引来了一众路人的围观和窃窃私语指指点点。而小小的周九良安安静静坐在远处的长椅上旁观，心里只觉得丢人。

他又想起了他跟秦霄贤那一段十分莫名其妙的恋情。他很突兀和秦霄贤表白后，曾一度认为自己是坠入了爱河。为了证明自己的判断无误，他也和秦霄贤出去约会，也在黄昏时分，甚至比今天的晚霞还要美的一个黄昏，去过摩天轮。秦霄贤一开始正襟危坐，两只手都快夹在大腿中间了，跟他面对面不知说什么好，后来为了放松一下缓解尴尬打起了游戏，完了打着打着还抖腿，而当时自己脑子里思想丰富，不是想那天早上读的《周易》就是思考教授布置的期中作业，反正注意力既不在秦霄贤身上也不在美景上。

但是这一次，他跟孟鹤堂登上摩天轮，他不但入迷地看起了美景，而且满脑子都是孟鹤堂，除了孟鹤堂之外还是孟鹤堂。

他不敢想自己怎么了，但他知道自己是怎么了。他看着窗外发呆，茫然地抱紧怀中人柔软的身体。

过了好久，久到棉花糖精灵都可以在他腿上筑一个巢了。周九良叫了孟鹤堂一声。孟鹤堂应声慢慢从他腿上坐起来，忸怩不安地跟他四目相对。在晚霞笼罩下，不知道他的脸庞和晚霞哪一个更红。

周九良挽住孟鹤堂的手，然后慢慢、慢慢靠近他，看他抖着睫毛红着脸闭上眼睛，于是自己也合上眼亲住他的嘴巴，动动唇角示意小哑巴张开他不会说话的樱桃口，接着舌尖探了进去，跟他接了这天晚上的第一个吻 。很短，很快，他像是急于重新让孟鹤堂的面孔再度映入他的眼帘而仅是粗略地感受了一下小哑巴口腔里的温热和柔软，就结束了这个吻。但是小哑巴的唇还是被他咬红了，因为他难以言喻却传达过去了的近乎痴迷的爱。

摩天轮渐渐升到最高处了，夜色渐晚，夕霞渐深，成了一种迷情的玫瑰色，一如棉花糖身上草莓味的粉红，还有幻梦般的紫色嵌边，充满了罗曼蒂克的气氛。按照气象学原理，这大概是云层高度适中导致空气中的水分较多，吸收了波长较短的冷色光才产生出这样奇诡的色彩，但是在周九良眼里却神秘极了，迷人极了，和少女及笄时的嫁衣一样妩媚，和不胜酒力时的酡红一样妩媚，和此时孟鹤堂脸上的颜色一样妩媚。孟鹤堂眨着亮闪闪的大眼睛凝望着他，欣喜若狂写在了他的瞳仁上，苹果肌红扑扑的，确实是浪漫的玫瑰色，眉眼和嘴角都含着温温柔柔的笑意，依恋地等待着周九良来抱抱他。

于是周九良便抱他，搂他的肩膀，还亲他，从他的眉心顺着鼻梁吻下去，吻他翘翘的小鼻尖，最后吻他的嘴唇。

这回是个绵长的吻，他们的嘴唇在跳一场贴面舞，而舌尖上是一曲华尔兹。孟鹤堂嘴里所有的冰激凌的草莓甜味儿都被周九良贪心地吃进了肚子里。现在整个座舱里只剩下馥郁的兰花香了。竹子在花香的呵护下茁壮成长，长成一大片竹林，清新怡人。

命运犹如一辆列车从正确的道路上脱了轨，向错误的远方冲出了天际。然而周九良心里清楚怎么样能使这辆满载罪恶的列车停下来，他只需向他的小哑巴继母问一句“我父亲怎么办？”，那么所有诱人失控、摧毁理智的邪念就会全全回到潘多拉魔盒去然后被锁死在那里面，所以关于他父亲、关于现实的一切，他只字不提，而小哑巴恰好是最安静的、最善于倾听的情人。

我们今晚只谈爱情，用我们年轻的身体和纯粹的灵魂。

“你是开车来的吗？”周九良同孟鹤堂并排坐着，在昏暗的座舱里怕冷一样相互依偎，握过他的双手，用掌心暖着孟鹤堂微凉的指尖。

孟鹤堂点点头。

“那辆深绿色的小甲壳虫？”想起小母亲钟爱的那种可爱的车型周九良总忍不住笑。

孟鹤堂点点头。

周九良跟他头挨着头，说话时脸颊会蹭着他的苹果肌。他玩着两人交缠在一起的手跟孟鹤堂商量：“我也是开车来的。你坐我的车走吧，回头再让司机来把你的车开回家。”

孟鹤堂咬住下唇，周九良感觉到他脸上的温度正在上升。他应该明白这意味着什么，但他仅是思考了一小下就又点了点头。

周九良激动的心情像竹笋顶破了冬日的冻土。他侧侧脸，又去寻孟鹤堂的嘴唇，就好像是对接吻上了瘾。而孟鹤堂在两个吻之后突然羞赧得不肯抬起头来了，莽撞地逃进周九良的怀抱里，抱着周九良的腰，贴着他的胸口不动弹。

摩天轮开始降落下来，天空还未完全跌进黑暗，但残霞已经是炭炉里余烬的颜色。周九良将座舱里的小灯打开，尽量靠在椅背上，让孟鹤堂在他怀里待得更自在些，安逸平和如一个将军享受漫长战役胜利之后难得的静谧。

差两个舱位就轮到他们了，排在下头的队伍已不再像他们上来时那么长。周九良挠挠孟鹤堂腰上的痒痒肉。孟鹤堂闹别扭似地挣动了一下，推开他的手，继续抱着周九良不从他怀里出来。

“你要一直这样黏着我吗？”周九良回抱着他，低下头同他耳语，语气里含着羞人脸热的笑意，“也可以。不过等一会儿我们出去的时候，我就得抱着你走出去了，到时候所有人都会看着我们，盯着你怎么藏也藏不住的大红脸。”

孟鹤堂从他怀里“噌”一下直起腰来，险些撞上他的下巴，然后窘迫地红着脸拿两只手拍打他的肩膀，哎哎呀呀地用他听不懂的语言骂他坏，气鼓鼓的就像是要扑上来咬他。周九良嬉皮笑脸挨了那不痛不痒的几下，而后抓住小哑巴的小手往怀里一拽，吻他。

他们牵着手从座舱里下来，连免费的礼物也没有拿，就从所有人眼皮子底下溜掉了，一路溜去停车场，路过的行人都像是不存在了似的。周九良拉着孟鹤堂不停脚一直走，连头也不回，就像是得到了去冥界救妻子因回头而懊悔终生的俄耳浦斯的教诲一样。他只是在想，孟鹤堂的手怎么这么小，握在掌中严丝合缝的，比他要小一圈。

他们上了车，天才完完全全黑下来了。

周九良打开车顶灯，深呼吸两口，掏出手机，却一时间想不到自己能拿手机干些什么：“我们……我们找个酒店……？”

“不行。”他立刻摇摇头，否定了这个想法。

周家几乎在S市的几家大型酒店或多或少都有些股份，又都是生意场上的人，难保不被酒店管理人员认出来，到时可就说不清了。

酒店去不成，这个点儿两人一起回家也不太像话，发生点儿什么更不像话。他父亲没在国内，不回家借口可以回头再编。但是眼下，他却想不到任何一个地方可去。

世界那么大，光中国就有九百六十万平方公里，可是周九良却觉得没有任何一个角落可作为他跟孟鹤堂的容身之所。

他茫然地扭过头，看到副驾驶座位上孟鹤堂小口小口喘着气，双腿并拢，两手放在大腿上，安全带也系好，戴着帽子，坐姿乖巧，抬起脸，连眼睛里的慌张和哀伤都那么动人。他看着周九良，蹙着眉眸中闪动着害怕，却一眨不眨地、目不转睛地，信任着他。

周九良拿着手机，与他两目相对，忍不住凑上去又讨了一个吻。现在竹香和花香在车里酿了酒了。周九良扔了那该死的没用的手机，把孟鹤堂压在副驾驶座上，孟鹤堂抬起手臂紧紧揽住周九良的脖子和肩膀，鼓励他蹂躏自己的唇舌，在相濡以沫中品尝那股迷醉的酒味儿。

周九良发狠地吻他，鸭舌帽的帽檐蹭过他的额头，他的手从对方粉色卫衣宽松的衣摆下钻进去，爱抚孟鹤堂光滑的腰背，听孟鹤堂在自己耳边发出悦耳难耐的喘息。

“咔”地一声，孟鹤堂把安全带摁开了，按住周九良的肩膀把他推回驾驶座，然后就想爬到他身上来。

“不行，等一下……”周九良吮了一口孟鹤堂的下唇，把着他的腰稍微拦了他一下，停下了吻，“……等一下。”

不能在车上。周九良心疼地吻了吻孟鹤堂的额头。我们要在床上，一张干净的、宽大的、柔软的床，我要在上头将我亏欠给你爱意补偿回来，我要证明给你我可以带给你这世上最美妙的欢愉。我最心爱的恋人，我们名不正言不顺，我已经让你受了够多的委屈了，但至少在我怀里，我要给你最好的。

孟鹤堂不多表达什么，令行禁止地坐回了自己的座位，重新系上安全带，继续惴惴不安地望着周九良，扭着自己的手指等着他下一步举动。

周九良突然明白小时候听过的，童话里会抢走公主的黑龙是什么样的心情了。明明拥有坚硬如铁的鳞片、利如匕首的尖爪和足以把一整个军队烧成灰烬的龙焰，面对着一地黄金珠宝却不知所措。跑到世界的尽头，找一座巨大无比的石头山，藏在崎岖隐秘的山洞里，仍是觉得不安全，就躺在自己的宝藏上睡觉，至死都不重见天日。

我该把你藏到哪里去呢？周九良伸手解开孟鹤堂纠结在一起的手指，握在手里捏了捏，忽然灵机一动，把扔掉的手机赶紧抓回来，拨打电话。

“喂，朱哥……”

“九良？你到家了吧？”朱鹤松的声音听上去很疑惑，“怎么了？”

“你新买的那栋别墅借我用用。”周九良吞吞口水。他曾在前几天的闲聊时听朱鹤松夸赞过自己刚买不久的新房子，应该没多少人知道。

“啥？”

“门锁密码多少？”

“等等，你……你要用来干啥？”

周九良顿了一下，沉默。

“……那房子装修费我出了。”

朱鹤松乐了，也没多想：“成，老弟，密码我发微信告诉你。”

周九良挂了电话，一脚油门驶了出去。

朱鹤松新买的独栋别墅刚到手还来不及收拾，什么也没安置。周九良脱下深色夹克盖在孟鹤堂身上，遮光玻璃让打瞌睡的小区保安没注意到车里有第二个人。他们顺利把车停进了车库，然后进了房子，连灯都不敢开，摸黑进了二楼的卧室。明明整栋房子不可能会再出现其他人但是周九良还是反锁了卧室门。他把窗帘拉上，打开床头灯，把防尘的床罩掀开，洁白干净的被套跟快捷酒店的如出一辙。做完这些周九良回过身抱住孟鹤堂。他们拥抱着坐到床上，呼吸交织。

往昔如风吹书页，翻动着一幕一幕出现在周九良的脑海里。他想起他那么多次对小母亲的伤害，或故意或不得已，他想起自己和孙九芳对他的警告，每一句都凶狠且真实至极。但他使劲儿摇了摇头，不去想，把这些东西都从自己脑子里扔了出去。他停下懊恼的思虑，松开手，凝神望向面前的孟鹤堂，后者静静地回视着他，在床头灯撒下的一片金尘里，剪水双眸饱含由内而外的衷心和顺从，仿佛尝尽了生活的辛酸，又仿佛从未受过伤。

周九良呼吸滚烫而局促，大脑擅自把记忆里有关孟鹤堂的所有美好的画面都调动出来，与眼前的小哑巴重叠在一起。他看着孟鹤堂，同他坐在床上，执手相看，无语凝噎。他只想对小哑巴说喜欢他，想对小哑巴说自己第一眼看到他就对他有感觉，即使那时候他已经成为了他父亲的新夫人他自己的小妈。但是他不敢说，他一个字也不敢说。张开嘴结结巴巴的，说话如拌蒜，脑子里都是浆糊。

他把所有的苦痛与焦虑都抛在脑后，他连他是周九良都忘记了，他只是一个碰巧在商业街下车的陌生人，一转头遇见了此生挚爱。游乐园是他们的邂逅，摩天轮下等待的游客们见证了他们阴差阳错的初吻。暮色情迷他们没有那么多往事好讲，只有甜品店里糖果的味道尚留于舌尖。

“你喜欢吃梦游记里面那个糖霜泡芙是不是……是不是？我看见了，我跟在你后面……那家其实出了樱花口味的，你没买到，是在你出了门之后才放进货柜里的……很特别，也挺好吃的，我明天带你去买好不好？”

周九良感觉到自己声音都颤抖了，他害怕得到拒绝的答案，他害怕得快要哭出来。万一孟鹤堂明天有事不想去呢？万一孟鹤堂今天吃腻了泡芙明天不想再吃了呢？万一孟鹤堂不喜欢樱花味儿呢？万一……万一孟鹤堂发现了他在说谎呢？他根本就知道那家店的泡芙不怎么好吃，樱花口味也只是噱头，谁知道樱花吃起来究竟是什么味道……

孟鹤堂看着他发愣，水汪汪的大眼睛看起来有点呆。他听完周九良语无伦次的一番问话，红着眼睛点头，点了好多下，似是在安慰周九良的慌张。然后他凑过去亲吻周九良的嘴唇，舌尖舔过周九良的唇缝。周九良张开嘴含住了他的小舌，松开嘴又吻他的眼睛、脸颊、耳朵，吻他的脖子，他像一只小狗狗一样去舔孟鹤堂颈后的腺体，把孟鹤堂头顶上粉色的鸭舌帽挤掉了，掉在了床上。

被周九良压倒在床上，孟鹤堂搂着周九良发抖，一点儿也不反抗。他这时才肯定自己无论如何也拒绝不了周九良，早在那天接了周九良的视频电话，他就有所察觉了。

孟鹤堂总能回忆起那个奇异的早晨，他的继子着了魔似地疯狂给他打电话发信息。他特别害怕，又激动，躲到卫生间的淋浴房里心潮澎湃地接听了周九良的视频通话。屏幕那一头的小孩儿明显是喝醉了，醉得一塌糊涂，昏黄黯淡的床头灯深邃了他端正的五官，让他看上去憔悴又深情。他又哭又闹，向他抱怨一切，揪着头发坦白自己爱他得死去活来、看不到他的每一天都抓心挠肺，委屈巴巴地指着自己的心口嚎啕大哭问他自己该怎么办，问他自己为什么那么爱他，问他自己怎么做才能挽回他的心，然后就是纯粹地哭天抢地，辱骂诸神上帝和老天爷，根本没给他回答的间隙。他没办法说话，比划对方又不看，急出了眼泪，在狭窄的淋浴房像个没头苍蝇一样打转。

他啃着指甲蹲在角落看着手机直到看着周九良哭哭啼啼、迷迷糊糊地睡着了，屏幕栽进了一片漆黑中，不知不觉过了快一个小时。他感觉到腿已经麻了，站起来头昏脑胀眼前发黑，只能扶住墙勉强保持平衡才没有摔倒。

他心里五味杂陈，气喘吁吁、脸颊潮红地从卫生间里走出来，大夏天钻到被子里把自己从头到脚盖了个严实，在柔软的棉花间如婴儿一样蜷缩起来，捂着自己不能言语的嘴一边瞪着眼睛发呆一边掉眼泪。

欣喜拨开了他大杂烩似的感情，他却试图用眼泪把它伪装成悲伤。他甚至都没法责怪周九良对他做过的那些过分的事，这个人就是仗着他喜欢自己为所欲为，但他无可奈何，他们都是在同样的这一份禁断的爱欲里肝肠寸断、垂死挣扎，最终仍然在铁链一般的真情面前束手就擒，谁也别指望谁能拯救自己，唯有共同坠落。

周九良对着他的脖子又是咬又是舔，他像是一头被狼扼住致命咽喉部位的猎物一样躺在周九良身下一动不动。周九良手忙脚乱地脱掉了他的鞋子袜子，还有牛仔裤，而他简直连内裤都湿透了，鼻子里兰花和青竹的信息素完全不分你我。他还没来得及害臊，周九良就托着他的臀部急切地顶了进去，进去之后才反应过来会把他弄疼，于是又着急地要拔出来，还不敢动作快，怕把他弄得更疼，不知不觉急出了一头汗。

他掉出了一滴泪，没觉出来疼，双手双脚缠上去，呜咽了一声，不让周九良抽出去。

让我疼吧，九良。他伏在周九良心口嘴唇无声开合。让我感觉到你的存在。

我知道你爱我，所以让我感觉到吧，即使疼也没关系。


	27. 【27】

周九良下巴左侧有一颗痣，长得很好看，也很吉利，是富贵相。孟鹤堂正抬头亲那个位置，还伸出舌尖来一上一下地舔，逗得周九良唇贴着唇蹭过来吻他。

年轻力壮的Alpha伏在他身上，手撑在他腋下，将他温柔地困在自己怀里亲吻。臀胯在他的双腿之间摆动，将自己顶进去的时候，他的腰就情不自禁地随着穴道被一寸一寸拓开而抬起来，像一把满张的弓。怒张的物件撞出了他细碎的哀吟，再抵着火烫烂熟的腔口磨转上两下，慢慢拔出来时，他的腰又跟着动作挽留似地舒展开来，塌下去，等待下一次撞入，重新把他的腰撞得弓起来。这时周九良就趁机伸手下去摸他肌肉紧实并且异常敏感的后腰，用指尖在两个腰窝儿上画圈。他哼唧着泣音扭腰挣脱，带动了后穴里硬邦邦的性器在里头搅动，把每一处媚肉都按摩了个遍，然后哭也不是，笑也不是，就那么长一声短一语地叫着，叫得穴里头孟浪的东西动得越发精神了。

他听见交合的地方水声汩汩，羞人得很，可那是没法儿控制的。两股之间如春洪泄阀、秋水泛滥，比之发情期有过之而无不及，插进去要涌出来，抽身而退则连汤带水，弄得下身与床单湿淋淋黏糊糊的，好不自在。周九良幼子撒娇似地在他耳边哼唧，亲亲热热地搂着他干活儿，干得他舒服，头脑昏沉，薄汗湿了头帘，身上还穿粉色的卫衣，有点儿闷。他能感觉到周九良喜欢他这件卫衣，一想到周九良喜欢他就心里头就满满当当的，一点儿也不闷热了，做什么都乐意。

第一次被负了心之后，孟鹤堂如今才再次体会到全身心的幸福，他才知道自己这么喜欢周九良，即使是狼狈地躲到一个与世隔绝的角落苟且，他竟然也无比满足，满足到幡然醒悟如果相比起来，从前的所有情爱都是假的，只有当下才是真的，才是与心爱之人灵与肉的结合。方才周九良莽撞地捅进来，他头脑被又欣喜又悲伤的感情填满，只知道抱紧周九良不撒手，后知后觉才感觉到疼。但现在已经不疼了，他们的信息素和谐且热情地缠在一起，像两团火焰彼此燃烧。

周九良叫他的名字，一会儿叫“孟鹤堂”，一会儿叫“孟儿”，一声连着一声，时轻时重不断绝。孟鹤堂没法儿回应他，开口也说不了话，徒以拿眼泪相报答。周九良吻去他腮边滚落的泪珠，然后起身凝视了片刻孟鹤堂一闪一闪的眸子，撩开了他的卫衣，卷到他的下巴底下，从小巧的肚脐吻到胸口。

男性Omega胸部堆积的脂肪远不如女性的多，但还是比普通男性要丰腴，饱满有弹性，乳尖因为情动和刚才的摩擦而稍稍发硬，像是奶油上点缀了半熟的樱桃，颜色尚还未深，是青涩的粉褐色，却正因这种青涩的颜色而显得格外诱人。周九良毫不犹疑地含进嘴里，连舔带咬，吃奶一样使劲儿吮吸，左右交替把两颗小东西嘬得愈发坚挺。哺乳一般的感受令孟鹤堂羞耻地哭出声来，下头的小穴却缩得更紧了。快感倍增，周九良忍不住动作得更粗鲁，所幸孟鹤堂此时的身子贪婪如一方沼泽。他们的身体完美地契合。

没有什么好害怕的，没有什么好顾忌的，没有什么好怨恨的，孟鹤堂躺在周九良身下，双腿缠着他，手臂也搂着他，唇齿间的吻是凶猛的，恨不得将对方拆吃入腹。他甚至情愿把自己碾压、揉碎，掺进他爱人的骨血里，与其合二为一，这样才能将他满腔的爱抒发而出。周九良捧住他的脸，手掌拂开他的刘海，细细揩去他脸上的汗，一面用力吻他，一面用力顶入，每一次都比上次更重、更深，一直顶开了他的内腔口。他的子宫背叛了他的身体，在发情期之外仍对他的Alpha大开门户，热切地渴求着。渐渐地，周九良将自己完整地塞进了Omega的身体里。孟鹤堂激动得浑身打颤，他像一支花骨朵正在周九良的怀里绽放。他忽然如一个英雄那样勇敢起来，无所畏惧、一往情深。他什么也不放在心上，什么都不在乎了，他连他是孟鹤堂都不在乎，今夜他只是一朵竹林中的雪白的兰花，为他的爱人而盛放。

他们上辈子是亡命的情人，这辈子带着前世的记忆投胎转世，初见是玫瑰色阳光的四月天，在苦世中再度找到了彼此。他们久旱逢甘霖般紧紧相拥，如鱼水欢嬉于床笫之爱。除了他们自己，谁也不能将他俩分开。所以他们绝口不提现实生活中的一切，只是亲吻着彼此的吻，将爱恋从肌肤相依间传递。

周九良寻到一个间歇手忙脚乱地脱掉了自己的T恤，把孟鹤堂抱起来，抱在怀里，坐在床上。体位的变换令深埋在孟鹤堂身体里的性器直上直下的幅度更厉害。孟鹤堂双腿僵木，下半身都快麻痹了，脑子更是一片混乱，比叫声还混乱，他把自己的所有都交给周九良了。周九良一边持续运动，一边不由得暗暗感叹，这才叫真真正正的做爱。他环抱着孟鹤堂的身体，与其紧紧相贴，孟鹤堂的卫衣堆叠在胸口上面，周九良能感觉到他柔软的光裸的肚腹，还有起伏时呼吸的频率，孟鹤堂伏在他耳边叫得全无保留、乱七八糟的。他盲目自大地想听到更多的东西。

他想听小哑巴说话，他想听小哑巴说喜欢他，他还想听小哑巴说爱他说离不开他，他想听小哑巴说更多贪心不足的话。

他妄想。他想瞎了心。

孟鹤堂被他身下的动作颠得一上一下如骑烈马，呜呜咽咽着收紧手臂抱着周九良的脖子，肩膀一缩头一低钻进他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，在他怀里撒娇，像只格外黏人的猫咪。

周九良保持律动不变，胳膊交叠也搂上了孟鹤堂纤细的腰背，紧紧地搂着他，与他交颈厮磨。怀里的人又像只乖巧的兔子，任他亲热，任他予取予求。

兰花香味到了开放的盛季，蓬勃地洋溢着。周九良舔了舔Omega肿胀的腺体，上头有他的牙印和与生俱来似的标记。他张嘴叼住孟鹤堂白嫩的耳垂，没有耳洞的那只，他怕把这个人咬疼了，只敢用门齿轻轻地磨两下，然后往他耳洞里吹吹气，将摇头晃脑躲开的小兔子拉回怀里，在他耳边唤他“孟儿”，说着语无伦次的情话。

于是他的小兔子乖乖回到他怀里，抓着他的肩膀被他弄得咿咿呀呀地娇吟，没一会儿红着脸撅起嘴在他唇上亲了一口。

周九良知道这人跟小猫咪、小兔子一样不会说话，无论他说多少句爱语和誓言，都像是对着空谷表白，声音从空谷里荡漾来去便折返回来，他得到的永远只能是回音，他永远只能听见自己的声音，就像爱上了已消逝的回音女神艾蔻。但是孟鹤堂抱着他的肩膀主动地亲吻上来的时候，他却觉得自己得到了回应，就像是空谷用满山崖的风温和地拥抱了他。

真好，真好。周九良的思绪突然回到很久很久之前，如果是他先遇到的孟鹤堂，把孟鹤堂娶回家，就不会有这么多糟心的事了，他父亲还会高兴，会对外调侃说自己家终于和尚还了俗铁树开了花榆木疙瘩开了窍了，催他俩赶紧的自己要抱孙子。

到那时他就早早继承家业，和孟鹤堂搬出来再物色一栋大房子，就他和孟鹤堂两个人住。他们是最爱彼此的人。他俩住在大房子里，全世界只有他们两个人，多大的房子都不显得空。

或许、或许他也不该回国，不该出来到商业街找孟鹤堂，不该陪孟鹤堂去游乐场玩，不该带孟鹤堂去坐摩天轮，更不该跟孟鹤堂发展到现在这个地步……他不该做的事太多了，但是他样样都做了。

他把孟鹤堂拉入了万劫不复。明明孟鹤堂嫁给他父亲，即使得不到爱情，生活有些寡淡，也会平平安安寿终正寝，兴许还能跟着赏识他的于老板成就一番事业，等他老了还能写个什么成功经验的书，讲一讲我嫁进豪门那些年，惹得一帮人眼红羡慕心里又佩服，而他就颐享天年、功成名就。

但是从今晚开始，这些遐想永远都不可能实现了。

“对不起，孟儿。”周九良悲伤得几乎抓不住孟鹤堂，临近高潮的喘息伴随着呜咽。

爱情本来是那么甜蜜美妙的事情，我却让你遍体鳞伤，倍尝心酸和苦痛。你让我终于懂得了生活，学会了爱你。于是我追着光、追着你，好不容易摩挲出了幸福的轮廓，却从自己的泥潭出来带着你跌进了另一个泥潭，深陷其中，难以自拔。

“对不起……”

对不起，为从前和将来，终究是我毁了你这一生的安稳，从此颠沛流离，不知何以为家。

而孟鹤堂大力地按住他的肩膀，像个无比坚强果决的勇士那样不容拒绝地捧起他的脸，没给他再说其他话的机会，用自己的吻堵住了他的忏悔。

似是原谅，似是安慰，似是包容。

周九良在他这个鲜少至极的蛮横的吻里成结，牢不可破地堵住内腔口，与他的Omega骨肉相依、精血交融。

也许孟鹤堂从来不是什么空谷。漫长的射精期中，周九良飘飘悠悠地想。他只是一汪春水，因为太过于和煦柔软，所以环绕周身的时候，才会温和得仿佛感觉不到，唯有掀起一圈涟漪，轻轻地撞上心口，才会知道，原来这个人一直默默无声地守候在身旁，安安静静的，一点儿都不吵，也从来没有走。

淋漓尽致、放纵自我的结果就是，他们的衣服都彻底完蛋了，全部进了洗衣机。周九良先洗完了澡，翻箱倒柜找了半天找到了未开封的一套睡衣和一件纯白的大号T恤衫还有几条新内裤，看了看时间觉得太晚了问朱鹤松估计也得不到回答了，于是便心安理得地拆了包装袋，给尚留在浴室里的孟鹤堂准备好。

周九良穿上睡衣，整理好床，烧了温水，本来应该是热牛奶的，可是太晚了来不及了，有点儿小遗憾。他上了床，把被子盖在身上盖好，靠在床头等。打开自己的手机翻看相册里的照片。今天在游乐场里即兴拍了好多，一大部分都虚掉了，但周九良看着看着就笑得合不拢嘴，一张也不想删除，来来回回反复看，看得眼睛都要起茧也不肯停。

浴室门打开，孟鹤堂穿着到腿根的白T恤和白色的棉质内裤，啪嗒啪嗒趿拉着拖鞋跑出来，一身水汽地爬上了床，钻进被子里。周九良一把把他从被子里捞出来，揣进怀里，吻他半干的头发。他身上是干净清爽的味道，兰花香也是淡雅的，浓郁的情欲气息消退了，周九良却格外想念起来，勾起孟鹤堂的下巴，抬起他的脸，咬一下舔一下地跟他接吻，肉麻得孟鹤堂又脸红起来，草草结束掉这个腻歪的吻，抱住周九良的腰背，埋首在他胸膛。

抱了一会儿孟鹤堂复再抬起头，比划着问周九良怎么跟家里头说。

“我跟管家说我回大学处理一些事情就可以了。”周九良伸手拨动整理他一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，柔声细语地宽慰他。

孟鹤堂放心似地点点头。

——我就说我留宿在孙九芳那里了，我以前就去过。没关系的。

他指了指身后的手机。

他提到孙九芳的时候，代号是比个九，再放到鼻子下面，示意“九芳”。跟比划他的名字时有点儿像，周九良想到，不过孟鹤堂“说”他的名字是放在耳朵上的——他最喜欢的部位，想到这里周九良占有欲作怪，虽然有点儿酸溜溜的矫情但还是飘飘然。

——我跟孙九芳说了，他会帮忙圆谎的。

周九良亲亲他的额头：“好。”

孟鹤堂老实下来，呆呆的样子，垂着眼不知道在想什么。他躺在枕头上，周九良静静地看着他，端详他，直到看得眼皮打架差点睡着，他才扬起脸，回视周九良。周九良从他眼睛里看到星星点点的不安，一下子就醒了。

——我发消息发晚了。他……他去家里找过我了。

孟鹤堂侧躺在枕头上，双手防范似地收在胸前，扣着陌生的睡衣领口的纽扣，抬起草食动物似的时时刻刻警惕四周的眼睛，又迅速垂下去，又抬起来，眼睛慌着神，看得周九良心疼。

——他知道你回来了。孟鹤堂比划道，动作很慢。

周九良首先稳住自己的心绪，而后把他的卷发往后拢了拢，将几缕过长的鬓发拨到耳后去，挽了他的手，沉声安慰他：“但是他还是会给你圆谎的。”

孟鹤堂点点头，咬嘴唇垂下眼帘，似乎有些释然。

周九良也低下头，玩孟鹤堂的手指，搓他修剪得圆圆的指甲，玩了有一会儿，慢悠悠地问他：“你还跟之前那个老师练舞蹈和做瑜伽吗？”

孟鹤堂点头。

“什么时候上课呀？”周九良又问，“明天去吗？”

——明天不去。孟鹤堂把手抽出来一只。

——明天……孟鹤堂手顿了顿，又咬住了自己的下唇，斜睨着被子外头，一狠心。

——明天下午你父亲回来。

“哦，”周九良淡淡道，似乎很不以为意，孟鹤堂有些惊讶，睁大眼睛疑惑地看他的脸，周九良接续问，“后天去上课？”

——后天上午九点。

周九良略一低头，说：“后天早上我送你去吧，好吗？我跟我父亲说是顺路，他不会在意的。”

孟鹤堂眼睛亮晶晶地瞅着他，目不转睛的，似乎在夸奖他。然后终于开开心心地笑了。

他们面对面本来就挨得很近了，周九良还拽着他的手把他拉得更近、拉到怀里来。孟鹤堂起初不好意思，大概是因为刚刚提到了他的父亲，所以下意识有些抗拒，一直摇头，抬手推了他两把，终扭不过他，被他塞进怀里了，抱着他的后背，脸靠在他胸膛上，严丝合缝、亲密无间。

周九良得逞地笑，问扎在自己胸口上的小脑袋：“你热吗？”说着去看床头柜上的室温表，17.7℃，不该是热才对。

孟鹤堂小脸烫人，贴着他的肩膀再次摇头。

周九良嘿嘿笑了两声，手托着孟鹤堂的腰肋，埋怨他方才欲盖弥彰的拒绝：“不热你就再抱紧点儿嘛！”

孟鹤堂在他下巴底下咯咯咯地笑，依言把他抱得更紧了，一条小细腿还迈上来大大咧咧地跨在他腰上。

周九良低下头咬他的耳尖，玩笑着威胁他：“你不要撩拨我，要不然你明早儿就起不来啦！”

孟鹤堂听了他的威胁，扒拉着他的手臂想跑。周九良赶紧把他抓回来，惩罚似地掀开他的T恤下摆就往里摸。小哑巴叫了一声，一边笑一边挣扎。周九良也笑，在被子里跟他闹，你来我往的折腾好久，终于两人都累了，孟鹤堂任他摸了个够，重新钻回周九良的怀抱里，脸贴在他的胸口。

“我们明天早上八点多回去吧，我定了闹钟，我会叫你的，你安心睡。”周九良轻轻拍拍他的后背。

孟鹤堂点点头，头顶的卷卷的发梢蹭着周九良的下巴，心痒得他低头吻了吻孟鹤堂的发旋儿。

“我去给咱俩弄点儿水喝，啊。”周九良估摸着烧的水该温了，揉揉孟鹤堂颈后的腺体，说着就要起身。

孟鹤堂忽然一使劲儿把他拽了回去，收紧了胳膊，脸也埋得更深了，不让他走。

“怎么了？”周九良心坎一陷，躺回床上抱着他。

然而孟鹤堂不动弹，不反应，只是把脸摁在他的胸口上，一动不动的。周九良心跳得飞快，生怕自己胸口的衣服再湿了。

他今晚不能再看到孟鹤堂的眼泪了，再看到的话，他会认为自己实在是没用至极，连活着都了无意趣。

“别害怕，孟哥，孟儿，别害怕，有我呢。”周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的后背，又使劲地呼噜两把，下巴放在小哑巴的头顶上，深吸一口气，闻他刚洗完还微潮着的头发，“回到家还是跟以前一样，好吗？然后一切都交给我，你跟着我、听我的就好，什么都不用操心，好吗？”

孟鹤堂蹭着他的胸膛点头，没有哭，没有流眼泪。

周九良抚摸着他的背哄他入睡，合上眼睛。

别害怕，在我们还未尘埃落定之前，我的怀抱就是你的家。

床头灯熄灭了，卧室里一片静谧的黑暗。


	28. 【28】

孙九芳从音乐学院完成学业后，顺利签约了一家公司。不是别的公司，正是周家与人合资新成立的一家传媒公司。旗下包括孙九芳在内已经招募了几个可造之材，正作为新锐之星在行业间冉冉升起。

最近孙九芳正在筹备他第一张专辑，他在朋友圈发了几首单曲和MV的片段，在微博上也做了推广。他形象不错，又有天赋，歌也还行。周九良看了他在录音室里的vlog，白色灯光下，锡纸烫的小伙子像一个流浪的旅人，一个人戴着耳机抱着吉他自弹自唱，低沉磁性的嗓音唱的是现代不管什么时节都经久不衰的苦情旋律，最易打动的就是追星主力——青春期小女孩儿那颗敏感多情的心，所以他迅速揽了一波粉丝，渐成小有名气之势。

周九良听着他歌声里属于失恋的凄冷与忧伤，心里不仅没有被触动反而还有些微妙的快意，甚至还有一丝丝胜者对输家特有的怜悯之情。他洗完了澡，从淋浴间出来便拿起手机下单买了孙九芳的专辑并发到朋友圈里给他做宣传，还给孙九芳的朋友圈大喇喇地点了赞。做完这些后他拿着手机想象这个年轻的小歌手在看到他的耀武扬威后敢怒不敢言恨得在心里骂他全家的跳脚模样，忍俊不禁，对着手机屏幕傻笑。

他的手机振动了一下，点开来看，是孟鹤堂给他发的微信。

——你在看什么呢？笑得那么开心。

周九良抬眼从浴室的玻璃小窗看躺在他床上的孟鹤堂，后者窝在他的被子里卷成一颗茧，只露出两只小手捧着手机，见他看过来就冲他调皮地眨眨眼睛。

周九良给他回信息：“没有啊。只有看着你的时候，我才能笑得开心。”

他再从手机屏幕上抬起头来，却没再看到孟鹤堂看过来的目光了。孟鹤堂背对着他，只留给他一个毛茸茸的后脑勺和一个红色的耳尖。

周九良迫不及待地离开了浴室，把手机扔到一边，钻进自己被子把小母亲抱进怀里。

他们白天的时候又去了大学城那边的商业街和游乐场，因为之前周九良说要带孟鹤堂去吃樱花味的泡芙。不过说到底那只是个随口编造的理由罢了。只要他们想出去，还会有各种各样的借口。

他们吃了索然无味却在接吻中甜蜜起来的樱花泡芙，然后去了游乐场。在周九良的软磨硬泡下，孟鹤堂也不明白自己是哪根筋搭错了，竟稀里糊涂地答应了他去玩鬼屋。那鬼屋内部是个迷宫的样子，孟鹤堂从第一关开始就被一声鬼叫吓得魂不守舍，抱着周九良的腰贴着他走如同一人，每听见一个诡异的声响就往周九良怀里躲。刚出第一关被一双冰凉的爪子摸了脚踝之后大叫一声窜上了周九良的肩膀，全程脚不着地挂在周九良身上一步也不敢迈，甚至连眼都不敢睁开。周九良哈哈大笑抱着他走出了迷宫。重见天日的孟鹤堂缓了缓才从周九良身上下来，实则他没看见什么东西但依然被吓哭了，把脸上眼泪全抹在周九良衣服上，气呼呼地用小拳头捶他。周九良就抓住他的双手把他拉进怀里，低声下气地讲好话哄他，夸他有进步，亲亲他挂着泪痕的小圆脸。

而孟鹤堂只是躲在他怀里红着脸不理他也不撒手。这恰恰是周九良希望的结果，受到惊吓的小母亲对他充满了信赖与爱慕，吊桥效应竟成了一种情趣。

他们临近黄昏才回到家里。他们不便一同进家门，所以周九良先回了房间，孟鹤堂去了马场。他在马场同于老板待到日落方才回去。

不知是不是第一次走完了鬼屋给了孟鹤堂勇气，令他产生自己也可以直面鬼片的错觉。所以孟鹤堂趁着周老爷子不回来，这天晚上又私自抱着枕头爬上周九良的床。他穿着白色的大T恤衫当作睡衣，头发刚刚擦干，还散发着温热的潮气，卷卷地盖着额头，看上去十分显小，特别像个未成年。小哑巴钻进周九良的被窝，撩开被子，咿咿呀呀兴奋地指着被子里头示意他也钻进来，要他陪自己看鬼片。

周九良并不怕鬼，打小他就觉得没有什么比家里俩大人闹得天翻地覆更可怕的了。上大学之后他三俗的地方不爱去，同室友寻找刺激看鬼片去鬼屋的事情也没少做，早就免疫了。既然小母亲说想看鬼片，那么他陪着看就是。只是孟鹤堂想的是看鬼片，而他想的是别的事情。

寻找百密一疏中的闲暇来见缝插针地偷情，本就是周九良从前做惯了的事情，如今重蹈覆辙，已是得心应手。加上朱鹤松的帮助，他们共度了好几个夜晚，得偿所愿、无一意外，老爷子想回来就回来，不回来就拉倒，没有人在乎，也没有人窥见到周家大宅子里的隐秘哪怕一丝一毫。周九良时常想，也许朱鹤松知道了，但他没从这个大智若愚的秘书长嘴里套出一句话，后者这些日子不晓得在高兴什么，欢天喜地快要飞到天上去唱歌，按他的身价买个新别墅也不至于高兴成那个样子。不过对方手里没有实在证据，两人又是一条船上的贼、一条绳上的蚂蚱。周九良放下心来。

他洗完了澡把他房间里那台不常用的投影机打开，跟孟鹤堂选片子。选来选去选了一部周九良看过的片子，叫《招魂》。故事性倒还不错，氛围也可以，只是没几只鬼。播放之后他就圈着孟鹤堂的腰双双靠在大枕头上看电影。小母亲揪着被角、瞪大眼睛连眨都不敢眨地盯着屏幕，像一只机敏的兔子，尚不知最凶猛的食肉动物正守在他身边虎视眈眈。周九良忍住不剧透，也忍住不对孟鹤堂恶作剧，他只是像抱着一个小娃娃那样抱着他的小母亲，赖在他身上边看电影边打盹，一到突然吓唬人的地方就伸手给小母亲挡住，随即敞开怀抱任小母亲惊叫着往里头扎。

好不容易最吓人的部分快看完了，接下来就是人鬼大战的剧情，没前半段那么恐怖。但是小母亲看到一半就死活不看了，连一个人下床上厕所都不敢去，非觉得床下有鬼。起初周九良想逗他，就装不乐意，说是你非要跟我看的不看完可不行。于是小母亲慌慌张张惆怅着小脸儿给周九良送了几个香吻又拜佛又作揖求他，周九良才心满意足地关掉了电影。

火速上了个厕所，静悄悄地躺在床上，孟鹤堂心有余悸，与周九良紧紧相拥，还是白天那套——抱着不撒手，这回在被窝里更放得开了，腿也抬上来缠着周九良的腰，像只八爪鱼似地束缚着周九良叫他动弹不得。这可苦了周九良，满脑子非分之想却只能看不能摸、能摸了不让动，于是他坏心眼地在孟鹤堂耳边给他讲鬼片的后半部分，添油加醋地说了很多细节，说到紧张部分孟鹤堂身子都僵硬了而周九良故意拍了一把他的后心，把小母亲吓得呜呜叫着又是蹬腿又是扒拉他睡衣，巴不得直接躲进他的胸膛里变成他的一根肋骨。

“你要是再不放开我，我就继续给你讲鬼故事啦~”周九良心痒难耐地威胁道。

小母亲听闻赶紧放开了他，要跑到床的另一边去，周九良手疾眼快把他抓了过来，塞回怀里，咬他的耳垂。孟鹤堂手脚并用地推他，越推周九良抱得越紧。他干脆在周九良怀里打了个滚，这下周九良差点儿没逮住他。见状周九良赶忙挠他痒痒，孟鹤堂挣扎得更起劲儿了，一脚把半条被子和一个枕头踹下了地……两人都笑了出来。

孟鹤堂笑着伸出胳膊重新搂上了周九良的脖子，也不害怕了。周九良把掉到地上的枕头捞起来，然后跟孟鹤堂接吻。

他将孟鹤堂放倒在枕头上，亲吻对方的脖子时看到小母亲的耳根后有一块清晰的红痕，他知道这不是他弄的。昨天周老爷子回家来过了一宿，同他的小兰花很早便睡了，主卧的门关得死紧，周九良什么也没听见。此时周九良盯着这块红痕盯了好久，喉头滚动，想问是不是他父亲……但他最终没问出一个字儿来。因为那没有任何意义，他真正想问的也不是这个，而隐藏在其背后的、那个关于命运的问题永远不会有答案。

Omega用轻颤的身子和信息素期待着他，他仅能做的就是脱下小母亲的内裤，温柔地顶进去，让胆小的小母亲在浮浮沉沉的爱欲间慢慢消化方才积累不适的恐惧。

其他的都不要去想。

情事之后，在缱绻的温存时，孟鹤堂赤裸着依偎在他肩头，将喘息化作呼吸交织间的伴奏，把自己的大眼睛眨得令人担忧又不至于可怜揪心，以至于周九良将自己的目光全全锁在他身上片刻也离不开。

孟鹤堂有些忧心忡忡地同他比划道，他可能要离开周家了。

周九良问他，为什么？

他跟周九良“说”，他父亲这一年多以来交往过几个情人，有男有女，都是鲜艳的年纪，但到头来却只跟一个女人一直藕断丝连，先前断了一段时间，最近两月又联系上。老爷子除了出差和应酬之外不回家都是去她那儿。

周九良问他是谁。小母亲转着眼珠、咬着下唇苦恼地想着，惹得周九良经不住去亲亲他，嬉笑着闹了一番，最终也没想起来那个女演员叫什么名字，真名。

孟鹤堂只知道那个女演员头发有点儿发红，多年来不温不火，从小花熬成上代小花，演来演去角色也还是那几个类型的角色，实在没见到有什么起色。

星途走到最后还是看个人，资本起不了决定作用，市场天地广阔，不是一两个人就能搅动的。那女演员被罩着那么多年还一直小风小浪，想必确实没什么过人之处。

但是周老爷子很喜欢她，不然不会这样来来回回还是同她好。孟鹤堂手语道。老爷子以后可能要娶她过门。

周老爷子身边有什么人，即使从来没有任何人明了过，但小母亲还是知道的，从日常的生活琐碎中，从网上的花边新闻中，从旁人的流言蜚语中……他其实什么都知道。

周九良不动声色，只安静地看着孟鹤堂，没有立即回答什么。

这么多年兜兜转转还是她，却无论如何也上不了位，更谈不上什么红玫瑰与白玫瑰、美艳的情人与圣洁的妻，原因只有一个——老爷子对她不是真心，对她以外的任何人也没有真心，徒以寻欢作乐而已。周老爷子跟她断不干净，不过是因为多年来看透了底子拿捏得了分寸所以玩起来比较方便罢了，就像一个生意有来有往，各取所需。

老爷子不会给她名分，偶尔去找找别人她也管不着，更不可能让她取代孟鹤堂——没有人能取代现任周夫人的位置。周老爷子十分清楚，永远不会再有比孟鹤堂更好的人选了，给他沾花惹草的机会，又为他留一片温柔乡，让他能够潇洒地把爱情当游戏玩弄于股掌之间，回家还不必被责任和道德纠缠。他也是周老爷子深入社交圈里最好的屏障和媒介，且深受于老板喜爱给周家带来财源滚滚。这样的一朵小兰花简直是天意送予老爷子的福分，老爷子怎么可能会放手任他去离？

孟鹤堂不明白，可周九良明白。

周九良问他：“所以你舍不得我父亲吗？”

小母亲羞红了脸，撇嘴皱眉一副遭侮辱的样子，都快不知道该怎么跟他生气了，伸出手恶狠狠地捏他的鼻子。

“而是舍不得我？”周九良被捏住鼻子嗡嗡营营道。

孟鹤堂红着脸点点头，松了手，使劲儿戳了一下周九良的心口，好像在骂他没良心。

被戳得有点疼但是周九良却笑，把孟鹤堂的手拿下来握在掌心温暖。

“不管你去哪里……你想要什么就跟我说，”周九良低头贴着孟鹤堂的耳垂缓缓而言，生怕他有一个字听不清楚，“无论你要什么，我永远都会帮你。我离不开你。”

孟鹤堂听了，咬了下唇的唇珠一下，不知道是想到了什么好事儿，笑了，苹果肌鼓起来，眼角叠了薄薄的二层春波，柔如杨柳拂风。

大概是觉得手语比出来不好意思。小哑巴从床头柜摸来手机，打字给周九良看。

——我只想要你。

周九良一时不知说什么好，拿开他的手机，吻他。

“我早就是你的了。”

孟鹤堂笑得甜甜的躺在床上，靠在他怀里，慢慢比划说我好幸福。

周九良哑然失笑，你幸福什么呀，被一年逾半百的老头子娶回家，而老头子只把你当宠物往家里一扔然后继续四处沾花惹草，留你一个人独守空房完了你还跟他儿子偷情……世界上没人比你更惨了，小傻子。

孟鹤堂当然没听见他调侃般的心声，只坚信着自己很幸福，依靠着自己的竹香抱枕睡着了。

第二天早上周九良醒来的时候，孟鹤堂背对着周九良抱着被子睡得正香，一条腿还跨在被子上头，小脑袋紧紧地蹭着被面，埋起来半张脸，姿势很豪迈也很可爱。身上是周九良喜欢的大大的白色T恤衫，衣角掀起来，露出大腿根部一圈内裤边。

周九良怀中空荡荡地醒过来，格外思念孟鹤堂，于是不管三七二十一，挪过去抓住孟鹤堂的肩头想给他翻个身。没想到孟鹤堂竟赖上了自己的被子，不舍得放开，遇到阻力条件反射地抱得更牢了，叫周九良碰了硬钉子。周九良不服气，加了几分力气，使劲儿拽了一把。孟鹤堂还在睡梦中，感觉到违反意愿的力量，皱着眉头生了气，把脑袋往被子里一扎，“嗷～呜！”一声扭肩膀挣开周九良的手，跟要吃人似的，还撅嘴。

周九良被逗乐了，竟一时笑得停不下来，打心眼里真喜欢他这使小性子、欺负人似的娇蛮模样，稀奇少见、珍贵难得。他怕把孟鹤堂吵醒了，松开手躲到床边去，捂住嘴笑够了停下来。可孟鹤堂却自己醒了，糊里糊涂觉得自己做错了什么事情，翻身过来，眼神湿漉漉地看着周九良，好像饱含歉意问他自己是不是扫他的兴了，接着蹭过来，钻进他的怀里，讨好地揽着他，软乎乎地亲他的脸，直接把周九良亲得晨勃。

孟鹤堂舔舔嘴唇，狡猾地抛媚眼，掀开被子还要帮他解决。周九良挽住他的双臂把他拉回枕头上抱着，下巴贴着他的额头，说睡吧，我把你吵醒了，你继续睡吧。

孟鹤堂转着小脑袋还不太明白怎么回事，留周九良一个人躺在床上心头酸痛。

你那么温柔，一定吃过不少苦吧。

我也吃过很多苦的，只有我懂得珍惜你的温柔。


	29. 【29】

周老爷子坐在办公桌前翻看周九良的简历，一边看一边又点头又微笑。周九良坐在桌子对面的办公椅上，靠着椅背看老爹办公室精装的天花板，无聊地转着椅子玩。

“挺好，不过儿子你是时候干一些公司的活儿了。你耽搁的时间太久了。”周老爷子把简历收起来，塞进周九良估计他自己也不甚清楚到底是哪个是哪个的文件夹里，“咱们家将来还指望着你呢，大少爷。”

“我知道，我会好好工作的。”周九良坐起身，挺直了腰杆答应道，眼睛却看向角落里那棵快要枯死的绿植。

它完全没有起到为死气沉沉的办公室增添一点儿活力的作用。

周老爷子颇为满意地点了点头，站起来整理西装准备离开，随口问道：“你谈朋友了吗？”

“没有，”周九良跟着他走出去，手扣着裤兜的针脚，“难道不是等您给我安排个合作伙伴的女儿顺利结婚生子？”

“儿子你这么年轻思想怎么这么迂腐？现在不一样了，咱们家没必要再做无意义的牺牲。”周老爷子掏出手机来看，淡然嫌弃道。

可是我是您选择牺牲掉的那个产物。周九良笑着，胸腔里跳动的心却冰冷。我是在失望中长大的孩子，我注定是个失败品。

他什么也没说。

“闲得没事就去谈谈朋友，啊，有个年轻人的样子，”周老爷子说，“你爸爸的朋友们都说你憋着劲儿要出家呢。”

“我不出家。”想到自己干的那些事，周九良感到尴尬，清清嗓子，踩着周老爷子的影子走出办公室的长廊，侧头看墙壁上一堆风格迥异的艺术品——流派太杂，根本看不出主人的喜好，“他们那么关心这种事干什么？”

周老爷子嘲笑了一声：“不知道，可能是急着把家里娇生惯养的小公主们塞进周家来吧。”

父子俩坐车回家。老爷子靠着椅背打盹，周九良拿出手机打开了新消息。孟鹤堂给他了一张照片。

他今天去于老板的宠乐园玩了。于老板不知从哪里新进来一大堆侏儒垂耳兔，孟鹤堂很喜欢，讲实话那些毛茸茸软蓬蓬的小东西见了他简直像见了同类，一人一群玩得不亦乐乎。照片约莫就是于老板给他照的。上头孟鹤堂盘坐在一片绿茵茵的草地上，手里捧着三只垂耳兔，脑袋上还顶着一只熊猫眼的垂耳兔，腿上腿下也围了好多，黑褐斑白各种花色各种体态的小毛球怕冷似地簇拥着他的小母亲，而小母亲小心翼翼缩着头笑得灿烂，就像一个掉进森林里的天使。

他盯着照片看了好久好久，咬着嘴唇咬得都快出血了努力不让自己笑出来叫他父亲看见。弹出键盘打字问还有吗？接着便又收到一堆孟鹤堂跟兔子在草地上玩的照片。他们相处得太融洽了，让人都快要怀疑孟鹤堂也许是兔子变的。

到了第二天早晨起床，他醒来一睁眼打开手机第一件事还是看那些照片，依旧情不自禁地在心里感叹实在是太可爱了，欣喜之情无处宣泄，动脑筋想了想，想到孟鹤堂快过生日了，于是临时决定要买这样一群兔子给孟鹤堂当生日礼物。

就养在马场那边，由马倌看着。这种侏儒垂耳兔很好养活，别冻着别热着，喂点儿菜叶子米糠就活了，繁殖能力还很惊人，而且跑不远，跑个十来米就累了，往地上一趴，任捕任捉，一点儿警惕性都没有，更无攻击性。比野兔还不如。由于惹人怜爱的外表、柔顺的被毛和鲜嫩的肉被供养起来，离了人就活不了。想到这里，周九良心里忽然有点儿别扭。

大概老天向来不公，有些生命生来美丽，却是那么的脆弱。他们保护不了自己，只能依附于强大的归属，而所能做的，就是乖巧顺从，却还要因为美丽被高高在上的主宰者争来抢去，最终亡于奔波，只留下一句红颜薄命，不被归咎其罪说成祸水算是世人宽容。

周九良挠着肚子从自己的房间走出来。他起晚了，孟鹤堂不在，只有他父亲衣着楚楚坐在沙发上吃着苹果看电视，准备出门。周九良很想当看不见他，但还是客客气气地问候了几句。

周老爷子“嗯”了一声，在他眼里儿子的问安还不如苹果重要。

周九良走去小厨房倒了杯水喝，再走出来时睡裤口袋里的手机震动了一下，掏出手机来看，是孟鹤堂的信息。

——早安~起床了吗？

然后是一张照片，应该是是昨天的存货。一个从上至下的自拍视角，孟鹤堂躺在草地上，侧着头合着眼，笑眼弯弯地将嘴唇贴近卧在旁边的小兔子的三瓣嘴，似是要吻它。微卷的头发散了一地，深蓝色的运动外套敞着怀，衣摆乱糟糟地铺在地上，T恤掀开了一角露出一点儿白白的肚皮。

周九良顿时觉得方才的水白喝了，他现在口干舌燥。

周老爷子抬头扫了他一眼，很快低回去，不经意地问：“怎么了？”

周九良看着照片，想也没想，脱口而出：“爸，我想养只兔子。”

如果这句话出现在十岁的周九良口中，这将是一幅非常和谐画面，性格内向的幼子终于开口向一贯疏离的父亲讨要宠物，接下来理所应当的是如公益广告一般感人肺腑的父子增进亲情的桥段。但是这句话却是出现在二十多岁的周九良嘴里，那么这一切都显得诡异了。周老爷子看着他张口结舌，知道周九良向来只不庄重地叫“老爹”也不喜欢小动物，一时竟分不清到底是“爸”这个亲昵的称呼最诡异还是周九良说他“想养只兔子”这件事更诡异一点儿，越想越觉得匪夷所思，连嘴里的苹果都忘记了咀嚼。

不过很快便继续了咀嚼：“那……养呗。你想要哪个品种的让助理给你买去。”

我想养的那个，怕是您不敢给。周九良干笑两声：“我说笑的。”

“臭小子，敢耍你老子？”周老爷子哼哼着骂他，歪在沙发上拿起时尚杂志来看，“别在我眼前晃悠，有空帮着管英国的单去，你留学一年总不能白去吧？抓紧忙你的正事。”

不知看到了哪页，他眼睛一亮，又看了看手表，见时间尚且充裕，拿起手机跟助理打电话：“XXX这个季的新款，嗯嗯，每套都给我来一件……是，小孟儿的号码……啊对了，还有……前两天那个品牌商干什么的来着？是手表吗？……”

后面的周九良没有听见了。他换好衣服，穿上外套下了楼。

这个时间他的小母亲刚结束了晨跑，按照跟小母亲的约定和父亲的规矩，他要送小母亲去健身房练瑜伽或者现代舞。

九百万的迈巴赫62，足有二点七吨重，十二级的飓风都吹不动它，两个人在里头搞动作搞个天翻地覆，估计车身也不会有一丝晃动。

后座很宽敞，真皮座椅很柔软，还自带加热功能。孟鹤堂坐在上面，周九良压在他身上利索地把他运动裤脱了，他大片裸露的肌肤跟座椅上的小羊皮子一样肤如凝脂。就在周九良急不可耐地跟孟鹤堂的运动衣较劲的这会儿，孟鹤堂正搂着他没命似地亲他、抚摸他的头发和颈后，疯了一样地嗅从他腺体上散发出来的青竹味道的信息素，而他自己身上的兰花香已经把周九良熏得迷乱了。

此起彼伏、忽高忽低的喘息声回荡在车里。

周老爷子最近老在家里晃，没办法在小母亲身上留下痕迹，于是周九良只能收好自己的牙齿，在孟鹤堂脖颈处舔一舔作罢，就像在吃一个花香味儿的冰激凌。孟鹤堂在健身房的vip房间里洗了个澡才出来，所以身上没有一丁点儿汗味，细腻的肌肤上有些微咸的味道刺激着情欲的蓓蕾。周九良在孟鹤堂的双腿之间忙不迭地解开拉链。孟鹤堂扭动着身子把自己摆正，一不小心将旁边椅子上一个黑色塑料袋踹了下去，系着的带子也散开了。

孟鹤堂下意识地侧身把它捡了起来。怪只怪周九良当时被下半身搅乱了头脑，没反应过来他准备扔掉的那黑塑料袋里的东西是什么，就让孟鹤堂看到了。

周九良眼睁睁地看着孟鹤堂打开了塑料袋，正想去阻止已经晚了。

袋子里是很久之前他从情趣商店里买来的兔女郎的装扮。小母亲只穿过一次。那次的经历简直不堪回首。

应该说那一段时间的经历都很不堪回首。周九良尴尬地吞了吞口水，全身上下的血液都冷了，连带着车子里的气氛也冷到了冰点。他咬着嘴唇不太敢看孟鹤堂，余光里孟鹤堂光溜溜的大腿看上去颇细瘦而苍白无力。

那个毛茸茸的兔耳朵发卡正在黑袋子里嘲笑着他。

孟鹤堂也有点儿不知所措。周九良趁着他发愣，伸手去夺塑料袋：“对……对不起，我是想要丢掉的，你别误会……”

听到答案孟鹤堂才松了一口气，他伸出胳膊搭上周九良的肩头在他脸颊上亲了一下，试图挽回骤降的情调。可周九良已经羞愧得抬不起头了，手忙脚乱要把塑料袋重新系上，而那个兔耳朵的发卡不知哪里卡住了，老是支棱出来。雪白的一对长耳朵。

“真抱歉……”周九良塞了几下没塞进去，额角冒汗，指尖有些抖，脑子里只有一个念头，就是把那个兔耳朵塞进黑塑料袋里去。

然后丢掉，丢到再也看不见的地方去，消失得干干净净，永远都不要再出现在孟鹤堂身上。

可他越是使劲，就越塞不进去，越塞不进去，手越抖，黑塑料袋都快被他扯破了。他感觉到透不过气来。

忽然一双柔软的手捧住了他的脸，把他的脸抬起来，十分坚决。孟鹤堂的眼眸映入眼帘，深一些的琥珀色，里面跳动着他所有的情绪，此时都像湖水一样缓缓流淌着，有着蜂蜜一样的温柔色泽。周九良看着他的眼睛，慢慢地找回了自己的呼吸。小哑巴未说一句话就让他平静下来了。

——都过去了。

孟鹤堂在他眼前比划那个小人走路的手语。食指中指交替向前走啊走，一直走到没影儿了。咬住下唇俏皮地笑了一下。

周九良也眯起眼睛笑，凑过去亲亲他的嘴唇。

孟鹤堂稍微把他推开，一只手伸进没系好的塑料袋里。周九良心脏砰砰乱跳地看着他，看着他把兔耳朵的发卡掏出来戴在头上，一点儿都不介意的样子，还眨眨卖了个萌。

温暖的空气重新回到周九良的胸腔里，岂止是温暖，简直就是烫的。周九良深吸一口气，探身挤进孟鹤堂怀里把他压在座椅上。

“我要把你抓起来！”周九良佯装凶狠的样子，像只小狼一样对着兔子磨牙道，“把你捉住，关在家里再也不让你出来！”

孟鹤堂被周九良压制在后座上，听他对自己这么恶言相向地威胁，脸颊红红的，呼吸也有点儿紊乱，眼眸里秋波荡漾，不怒反笑，小声地惊叫了一声，手交叠搭在周九良的颈后，收紧双臂，伸开了腿，心甘情愿把自己送入狼口。

依依不舍地把孟鹤堂送回家去之后，周九良收到了一条消息，是孙九芳发过来的，说要见他一面。

他当然是不想去的，但他没办法拒绝，因为一同发过来的还有一张照片。照片上他的车牌照在夜色苍茫中出现在了一个陌生的小区。

朱鹤松那栋新别墅的小区。

他不得不去了。还没进车库就继续开着那辆迈巴赫驶向孙九芳信息上所写的咖啡馆的位置。

还算清净的北欧风小店，他早来了会儿，点了杯摩卡放凉了。孙九芳才姗姗来迟。他裹得很严实，看出来是有名气了。他似乎跟店长认识，在前台说了几句话，服务员就礼貌地走过来情周九良移驾小包间。

进了包间孙九芳不与他多废话，一落座就开门见山。

“朱鹤松是你的人，对不对？”

孙九芳目不转睛地盯着他，眼神有些不怀好意。周九良感觉到来者不善，悄无声息地稳住心神，镇定下来，嗤笑一声，垂了眼淡淡道：“朱秘书是父亲立业以来的得力助手……”

“甭跟我打马虎眼装蒜，我知道，你也用不着回答，朱鹤松就是你的人。”孙九芳粗鲁地打断了他，瞪着眼睛，食指指尖敲着桌子，无情地将他知道的真相公之于众，“你从英国回来的第一天，跟孟鹤堂在外头过夜，住的就是朱鹤松的一处房子。”

周九良抿住嘴，迫于对方掌握了把柄，勉强容忍他的无礼，面无表情地噤了声。

“你放心，我知道的秘密我不会跟任何人说，影像我也都销毁了。但是我要告诉你的是，虽然你和朱鹤松这么多年来相互信任，但是，朱鹤松最近有问题，”孙九芳一句一顿道，“他在瞒着任何人跟一个周家之外的人接触。”

周九良的拇指用力摁住了桌面。

孙九芳却笑了：“不，小少爷，别往坏的地方想。他没有出卖你，也没有背叛周家，他也许在谈恋爱也说不定。”

周九良挑起一侧眉毛：“什么意思？”

孙九芳郑重其事道：“我要给你介绍一个人。他虽然跟你父亲关系不怎么好，父亲不太待见他，也不接他伸过来的橄榄枝，但是他并没有与周家为仇的想法。朱鹤松最近接触的那个就是他手底下的。我跟他说起过你，他很看重你，十分想认识一下你。”

周九良交叉双手：“对我有好处？”

“当然，当然对你有好处，小少爷你可真是撞了大运了。”孙九芳笑得很放得开，语气却咬牙切齿的，眼睛里闪着狠戾的光，自己一个人还嘀咕，“我肯帮你……要不是因为孟哥……”

他站起，俯身过来凑到周九良耳边。周九良没有躲。

他听见孙九芳在他耳边低声说：“我知道孟哥是真心……你不是喜欢玩刺激的么？这次你最好像个男子汉大丈夫似的，敢做敢当，别再当个胆小鬼！敢跟你继母乱伦就他妈做到底，知道吗？”

“否则我绝不会放过你，你记着！打我那几拳我还没还呢！”孙九芳恶声恶语地威胁道。

“少来这套，你也没少打好么。”

怼回这句之后，周九良岿然不动、沉默不语，待孙九芳坐回自己的位置，他像刚才什么都没发生过似地静候孙九芳的下文。

孙九芳喝了一口苦咖啡，稍稍平复了心情，缓缓开口：“我要跟你介绍的这个人，可能你之前也有所耳闻……”

“他叫，谢金。”

“对，就是他祖辈跟你们家在师门前拜过把子，后来因为做生意闹掰了。你父亲不喜欢谢家，不同你多说在情理之中。不过渊源就是这么个渊源，谢金是谢家第十二任当家的，按辈分你得管人家叫声师爷。”


	30. 【30】

周九良从不掺与周老爷子的黑色生意，不光是因为他不想，也是周老爷子不允。

他父亲花了大半辈子的时间用来洗白周家，娶有权有势家的千金，生下血统高贵的儿子，多年来辛苦奋斗，为的周九良这双干净的手、这个优秀的继承人。他深信不疑，周九良就是他步入上流社会的名片。

周九良以周家的名义去见谢金，不仅仅是忤逆他的父亲，更是约等于让他父亲前半生的努力付之东流。要是他父亲知道了该是怎样的暴跳如雷，他都不敢想象。周九良从谢金那里出来，开着车在路上，心跳加速，不由自主地紧张，导致他等红灯时手刹一松压了线遂吃了一张罚单。

第一次见面，在谢金名下的一家茶楼，朴素风雅，古色古香，楼下还摆台唱着他常听的爱听的曲儿，不知谢金是怎么知道的，还是碰巧。他没给谢金什么许诺。谢金倒是十分客气，脸上一直挂着笑容。谢金是个三十来岁、个子很高、长相斯文的Alpha，约莫得有一米九，穿着大褂布鞋显得更高更瘦，一身普洱茶的苦味儿，隐约有些回甘，整整齐齐地梳着分头，戴着金丝框的眼镜，文质彬彬，颇有书卷气，左手佛珠右手执扇，扇上墨意淋漓写着四个大字——“天下归心”。

“周公子以后有事情就来找谢某好了，凡事好商量，好商量。”一句文绉绉的“公子”区分了周家父子两辈，谢金知他心中怀忌，话没有说实，也是给彼此都留了余地。

终归没有多谈什么，只是简单地了解了一下生意。周九良对谢金的初次印象还是不错的，大概因为气质相合，再加上对方明显在投其所好。他只是不确定孙九芳有没有跟谢金说他关于孟鹤堂的事，不过说不说都无所谓，孙九芳看起来不像个容易被骗的傻子而且他绝不会做不利于孟鹤堂的事情，所以周九良选择暂且相信他，也相信谢金。

离开时，谢金送他到门口，颇为谦恭地拱了拱手，他忙也回了一个。谢金只笑：“后会有期。”

后会有期。周九良把车停进家里的车库，未立即下车，脑海里回荡的还是这四个字。

他从后视镜中看着自己的眼睛——他跟他父亲最像的就是这双丹凤眼，几乎一模一样。他看着眼睛，眼睛也看着他，他试着摆出凌厉的目光，就像是他父亲借用了他的眼睛在看他，然后他忍俊不禁。

他笑着摇头，自嘲都快二十三岁却还没逃出他父亲的五指山。

真是逊爆了。

周九良回到宅子里，走在去二楼的台阶上，还差三四个台阶快到了的时候，抬头望了望，一个人影也没有看到，更没有看到他所期待的人。

大概没在家吧。周九良有些失落。他踏上二楼的地板，解开风衣正要脱掉，忽然一双手蒙住了他的眼睛，手的主人不说话，但明显是要他猜自己是谁。

那是一双又小又温暖的手，却很有力气，掌心有明显被保养出来的柔软。周九良摸上那双手的手腕，乐了，不猜，扭身就要亲。

于是孟鹤堂“啊、啊”地急了，抽手回来推他。气鼓鼓的小哑巴，一边被亲了好几口，一边嘴里含糊着嘟囔，似是埋怨他、说他犯规。

周九良无奈地笑：“还叫我猜？除了你还能有谁呀？”

周九良不生气，高兴得很，双臂环住孟鹤堂的细腰，面对面把他揽进怀里：“生日快乐。”

今天是孟鹤堂的生日。

孟鹤堂很开心地笑，咬下嘴唇，露出一圈整齐的小白牙，伸高两支胳膊揽上周九良的脖子，双手交叠在其颈后腺体上，不怀好意地捏了捏。

周九良俯身过来吻他，逗他张口，吮了一下他的小舌尖。

“我送给你的兔子收到了吗？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂点点头，转头指了指马场地方向。

——已经养在马场了。

周九良笑：“喜欢吗？”

孟鹤堂撅嘴。

——你就是说我像兔子。说我好欺负。

周九良笑开了，探头过去蹭他的脸，在他躲的时候咬他的耳垂：“只许我欺负。”

孟鹤堂脸红了，扭头往他肩头扎，收紧手臂抱着他好久不动。

周九良说：“回头还有呢，礼物。”

孟鹤堂放开他，对着他摆手。

——不用啦。

——花的都是咱们家的钱。

“可是我父亲送的你就收。”周九良委委屈屈地抱怨。

孟鹤堂低头不看他，手指摩擦着周九良颈后的衣领，最后摇了摇头。

——那不一样的。

周九良亲亲他的额心，不再继续这个话题了。

孟鹤堂帮周九良脱掉风衣，挂到一边的衣架上。

——你爸爸晚上要在XX酒店办个宴会，人不太多，但是你还是要准备一下。

孟鹤堂很自然地冲周九良比划道。他似乎已经习惯在周九良面前提到他的父亲，并不再带着说不出口的羞愧，仿佛适应了背德隐秘和三个人之间诡异的和谐，脸上还留着笑意。

这不该是正常的。

——去换衣服吧。

周九良点了点头，说自己待会儿就去，看着孟鹤堂淡淡地笑，伸出手轻抚他的脸庞。

一想到晚上那个小聚会，他只能沦为孟鹤堂身边的配角，围绕在孟鹤堂身边，而对方连一眼都不敢多看他，周九良心里就异常难过起来，可他毫无办法。

“如果我从一开始就老老实实的，不去打扰你的生活……”周九良看着他恬静的笑颜，拇指从其饱满的唇珠下弧划过停在小母亲圆圆的苹果肌上，“……你现在会不会更幸福一点儿？”

孟鹤堂一时没反应过来他什么意思，呆呆地望着他，嘴角上扬的笑意一点一点消失了，本来明净如月的大眼睛蒙上了一层茫然的雾。

周九良意识到自己说错了话，连忙给了孟鹤堂一个拥抱。

“我不是那个意思。”周九良上下抚摸着孟鹤堂的脊背安慰他，“我是想说——去年你的生日我没给你过，以后我每年都会给你过生日，再也不会缺席了，好不好？”

可是连真心实意的祝福都不能光明正大的，只能是附和人声，这算哪门子给人过生日呢？

孟鹤堂过了好久才犹犹豫豫地抬起手，回抱住周九良。周九良松了一口气，摸了摸孟鹤堂的后脑勺。

孟鹤堂后背僵硬着，并未能在周九良的怀抱和抚慰下放松下来。他蹙着眉头眼睛飘忽，不知道往哪里看，脑子里一直回荡着方才周九良说的那句话，心脏在胸腔里乱跳，像是一个闹钟。

快要坏掉了。

整个夏天周九良都在围着公司打转，他经验不多，但是上手很快，给朱鹤松省了不少事。

他父亲对他很满意，跟他说只要再过几年，等他完全了解自家的生意，有了些规划之后，他就能正式登上周家的舞台，开始接受媒体的曝光了。

孟鹤堂跟他配合得天衣无缝，在聊天软件里跟他没有时间观念地谈情说爱，在每一个孤单的晚上都守候在家里等他回来。他总是忙得很疲倦，但无论今天的工作有多烦心、处理事务到多晚，只要他一想到回了家便能看到孟鹤堂，他就瞬间精神抖擞。因为有孟鹤堂在，周九良才于忙得不可开交的日子中有了盼头。他恨不得时时刻刻知道孟鹤堂在干什么，所以要求孟鹤堂给他发照片和自拍直到连好脾气的孟鹤堂都有些厌烦的程度，但每一次还是让周九良如愿以偿。

“我现在越来越讨厌早起了，”周九良躺在床上从背后抱着孟鹤堂在怀里，一边亲吻对方赤裸的肩头一边叹息，“而且我真的离不开你，一秒钟都不行。”

孟鹤堂侧侧身，笑嘻嘻着伸手捏他鼻子，像是在说他没出息。

周九良也笑，笑着把他的手拿下来，宝贝似地握在手里，收紧手臂，歪头贴上孟鹤堂的脸蹭他的苹果肌，趁着赖床的这一小会儿享受这片刻的温存。

孟鹤堂仍在不安地扭动，咿呀叫着掰他的手，怕耽误他上班。

周九良握着他的手不放，用力揽在他胸前，一条腿也颇不讲理地迈到孟鹤堂身上把他锁住，接着在他耳边撒娇似地喃喃：“外面好冷啊~”

十一月了，S市的天气变得湿冷湿冷的，是属于南方的魔法攻击。

孟鹤堂蹭着他的脑袋转过头来，周九良趁机同他接吻，手上再使劲点儿抱紧他，再用力估计就要呼吸困难的程度。然后周九良听到小哑巴笑出声来，简直是这世界上最好听的声音。周九良低头埋在孟鹤堂颈后深吸了一口，浓郁的兰花香充盈了鼻腔，令他感觉到幸福。

他得学会知足。谁知道将来怎么样呢？只要现在这个人在他怀里就好了。周九良轻悠悠地想。兴许船到桥头自然直。周家迟早会是他的，不是吗？

周家会是他的，怀中这个人……也会是。

周九良最后再深呼吸一次兰花的香气，而后松开了孟鹤堂，从床上爬起来。

“我要去北方那边出差一个礼拜呢，”周九良道，“你都不多挽留挽留我？”

话音刚落，孟鹤堂也搂着被子坐起来，一眨一眨的大眼睛果然流露出晶莹的不舍。周九良怕他着凉，弯腰拿起被子裹住他赤裸的身体，孟鹤堂伸出手臂抱住他的脖颈，在他脸颊上亲了又亲。

——少抽点儿烟。孟鹤堂比划着，怕他听不进去，又缠绵地在他手掌上写了一遍。

周九良这才三步一回头五步一徘徊地出了家门，进公司时差一点儿就迟到了。

下午坐飞机启程，朱鹤松跟周九良语音告诉他具体的日程安排。周九良一边听着一边没精打采地应和，趴在办公桌上玩放在上面的摆设。

通话的最后，周九良突然问朱鹤松：“你最近有情况了吗？”

“什么？什么情况？”朱鹤松疑惑道。

“老朱，不够意思啊。”周九良将办公桌上于老板送的文玩核桃拨来拨去，装成不经意的口气，“有情况不跟兄弟说。”

朱鹤松见瞒不过去，嘿嘿一乐：“你怎么瞧出来的？”

“甭瞎想，回头事成了再跟你说。”

周九良想起孙九芳的话，手里头盘着核桃玩，嘴里话不改腔调：“哟！合着还没成呢是么？”

“你……”朱鹤松不太乐意听，“你有空多操心操心自己吧！”

挂了电话之后，周九良叫过助理去帮自己准备文件和车子，顺便再定几张行程之外的飞机票。

此番去北方一行，除了出差，还有另一事情要办。

朱鹤松前几天告诉周九良，他找到孟鹤堂失去联系的家人了。

周九良当时听了也是略惊讶：“你还记得呢？我都快忘了这码事了……”

“我也是最近才想起来。”

朱鹤松说到孟鹤堂和家人失去联系的原因，跟周九良先前推理的一样——违反父母意愿、一意孤行的私奔和消失，使得本就对他容忍度极低的家人彻底放弃了他，一声不响地搬走了，非常绝情。

其实也没搬多远，还是在东北。朱鹤松说。只不过是住上了楼房。

孟鹤堂有两个姐姐。大姐连初中都没上完，早早地嫁了人，有一个女儿。丈夫是个生意还算不错的小老板，近年经营上出了点儿问题，赔了些钱，脾气不好，左邻右舍反应时常有家暴的行为，而且越发严重。听说这段日子一直住在娘家。说是省亲，实则是躲丈夫，身上还残留着青紫的伤痕。这不是第一次了，每次的结局都是在丈夫的虚心悔过和父母的劝说下被接回家去，可没过多久还是再次躲出来，估计这次还是会被劝回去的。二姐勉强上完了初中，会跳一些舞，孟鹤堂考舞蹈学院也许是受了她的影响。二姐年轻时当野模混口饭吃，期间遇见个大款，给人家做了二奶。大款的发妻年老珠黄、体弱多病生不出孩子，碍于长辈问题没有离成婚。大款想在外面找个人生孩子，于是跟二姐许诺只要怀上儿子就离婚娶她。结果二姐好不容易怀上男胎后，大款的发妻竟然老树开花也怀了孕，导致大款左右为难。二姐一气之下回了家，现也在娘家住，身孕有四个月了，还不知道该怎么办，大款那边也没有个准话。唯一的弟弟从小娇惯溺爱导致长大贪玩叛逆，学习不好，也没有什么进取心，高中毕业勉强上了个三本的工科，今年毕业了，还没找到工作，成天在家打游戏混日子。孟鹤堂的父母手头并不宽裕，孩子们也没什么钱供养，还要吃家里的喝家里的。孟父有微薄的退休金和政府的一些抚恤勉强维持生计，孟母前几年下岗了，老两口还各自找了些活儿，而几个儿女却常在家里无所事事。

看这境况，有没有孟鹤堂约莫都是一样的——一样的不幸。周九良冷笑了几声。

不过还好。周九良咂咂嘴。凡是能用钱解决的问题都不是问题。

他想起自己的家庭。

用钱解决不了的问题才是最大的问题。

周九良又冷笑，这回是笑自己，想托尔斯泰那句话说得真好：幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭各有各的不幸。

“这些年他们有找过孟鹤堂吗？”周九良问道。

“没有……”朱鹤松想了想，换了个委婉点儿的回答，“据我所知，没有。”

周九良犹豫了，不知道是否该告诉孟鹤堂，也不清楚是否有那个必要。

考虑了几次，他决定自己先去替孟鹤堂刺探一番。

他处理了几天事务，然后才动身去了东北，却没有立刻去找孟鹤堂父母，而是先去孟鹤堂他们原先的家那边看了看。

旧院子已经卖掉了，换了别的人家，还盖起了颇别致的二层小楼。村子里的路也重新修了一遍，电线网络什么的也发达了许多。只是孟鹤堂家的邻居还没变。

周九良敲开了邻居家的门，一个老大爷探出半截身子狐疑地上下打量他，觉得他来者不善。周九良假笑着硬着头皮跟老大爷唠嗑，唠村里头的改善和家长里短，随后给点上了一根好几千一条的黄鹤楼，那老大爷才敞开了话匣子。

问起从前邻居家的哑巴孩子，老大爷揣袖往门框上一靠，眯起眼睛回忆最后一次见他，确有话说，讲起了那户人家是如何搬走，那孩子之后又是如何孤零零地回来才知被家人抛弃。

周九良抽着烟静静地听着，裹紧了身上的羊绒大衣。北方冬天的物理攻击也很要命。

“那小哑巴老惨了，灰溜溜地回来，也没啥行李，就背了个包。深呼吸好几次才下定决心敲门，结果却发现人家给锁都换了，家里人早搬走了，竟然连知会都没知会他一声……哎呦呦，跪在地上就开始嚎啊，那嚎得老惨了，也不会语声儿，抽抽嗒嗒地敲门。那家伙屋里头东西都撤空了能人有给他开门吗？一直敲到天见黑儿了，啧啧啧，敲得我都心疼……”老大爷讲起往事来跟说书一样绘声绘色。

“那你为什么不收留他一下呢？不是邻居吗？”周九良冷不丁地打断了他。

“……啥？”老大爷愣住了。

“他跪在那里，哭着敲门，一句话都说不出来，孤苦无依举目无亲，也不知道去哪里。你在旁边看完了全过程，为什么不帮帮他呢？哪怕是请他到家里坐一坐缓一下？”周九良缩着肩膀呵出白气，抬起眼睛一脸平静地直视着老大爷。漆黑如夜的丹凤眼看得老大爷心里发毛。

“你……你介人儿不要道德绑架好吧？”老大爷用了个新词儿，只觉得果然是来者不善，顿时连手里的黄鹤楼都口感不好了。

“冒犯了。”周九良挪开了眼，看门前新铺好的水泥路。

我真的很爱你，你那么好，我希望全世界都对你好。

临走时周九良把剩下的一条黄鹤楼随手送给了老大爷，老大爷的脸色才稍微好看些，并承诺不对外去说。

接下来三天周九良都开车在孟鹤堂父母现居住的地址周围观察。普通的小区，普通的楼房，一位衣着朴素的老妇人每天都会在早上七点半左右准时提着篮子走出单元口去买菜。反复比对之后，周九良可以确认，她就是孟鹤堂的生母。

孟鹤堂跟他的母亲长得很像，圆脸，大眼睛双眼皮，高眉骨，神态恬淡静和，看上去没什么脾气。孟母已经年老了，头发也灰白，束在脑后扎成一个简单的发髻，面容也褶皱，两颊毫不丰腴地凹进去显得颧骨更高，然而还是能依稀看出来年轻时羡煞众人的美丽，想必也遗传给了她四个儿女。但如今芳华已逝，晚年也没享上清福，日子尚拮据，变成了一个微微佝偻的瘦小的老太太。

周九良在观察的第四天才下定决心去搭话。他完全猜不出来会得到什么样的回复而一筹莫展，做足了心理准备，对着车上的化妆镜反复练习表情，让自己看上去自然，最后理了理自己的衣领才小心谨慎地走近了那位买菜回来的老妇人。

“您好——”叫住孟母，周九良来不及多说废话，直奔主题，“请问您，认识孟鹤堂吗？”

孟母瞪大了眼睛，菜篮子从手里滑落，掉到地上，两个土豆滚了出去。

周九良连忙低下身去捡，没想到瘦弱的老太太比他动作还快，抢在他之前迅速把两个土豆装了回去，然后捡起菜篮子顾不上说话就着急地把周九良拉到了楼和楼之间的隐蔽巷道中。

周九良未来得及再多说上一句话，被孟母强行拽走。到了无人的巷道中，周九良一回过身就看到孟母眼泪汪汪的双眼。

“我就知道会有这么一天，我就知道会有这么一天……”孟母几欲老泪纵横，颤抖着指尖抓住周九良的衣袖，嗫嚅嘴唇神经质一般反复念叨着这一句话，喘了好久才猛一抬头，满目苍凉，问道——

“他、他是死了吗？”

周九良眨了好几下眼睛，半天不知道如何作答，恍然大悟，孟母似乎把他当成了警察，在孟鹤堂惨遭不测后前来寻访失联多年的家人。

看样子孟鹤堂的家人并不知道孟鹤堂最近这些年来的近况，不过也好理解，他们是离网络比较遥远、离周家的圈子更加遥远的人，还是自己主动抛弃的孟鹤堂，想必不会再关注，而且周老爷子几乎是把孟鹤堂“藏”了起来，不晓得也正常。

“不、不是……”周九良连连否认，又是摆手又是摇头，忽而不知道该怎么介绍他和孟鹤堂的关系，只道，“他很好，他现在跟我住在一起……”

说完才觉得这样说不大合适，然而为时已晚，孟母已经敏锐地察觉到了什么，不及周九良再多解释，她脸上呈现出欣喜、惘然又悲伤的神情，眉头皱了又舒展，而后又牢牢地拧在一起。

“额……额……”大冷天周九良额头却生出汗来，他生锈的大脑飞快运转着想要找到一套更合理的说辞介绍自己，但还未措词成功，孟母竟双膝一软，骤然朝他跪了下去。

“您——！”周九良大脑彻底锈死了，赶忙伸手去扶，没想到老太太瘦小的身板却比想象中的有力气，竟没扶住。

孟母跪在地上，哭了出来。

“我这些年、这些年一直都想去找他！要不是他爸爸还是对他……”孟母哭道，双手拽住周九良大衣的衣摆，哆嗦着求他，“我、我们，欠他太多了……只求您，求求您，一定要好好待他……”

孟母跪在地上，哭得上气不接下气，要不是周九良拦着，还要跪在地上给周九良磕头。而周九良已经来不及说什么解释了，脑子里嗡鸣一片，嘴里除了安慰，也讲不出其他的话。

周九良同孟鹤堂的家人的第一次见面就这么稀里糊涂、兵荒马乱地结束了。

回去S市的飞机上，周九良的脑袋里还有嗡鸣的残余，尤其当他回忆起他从头到尾明明有机会，却始终未曾向孟母说清楚他和孟鹤堂之间的真实关系，而是就这么任由她误会。他的脑袋便更乱了。

甚至、甚至还有些许开心的滋味。


	31. 【31】

“我今天上午十点的飞机~在忙什么呢？”

——忙着在家等你。

周九良又看了一遍手机屏幕上那条消息，想象早上孟鹤堂给他回这条消息的时候一定是满面狡黠的笑，他明知道这样说会让他的情人心神不宁一上午，却还是矫揉造作地打出这样的话，就是存心在勾引周九良。

为了不浪费他的小诡计，周九良归心似箭，连对话框里的句号都多读了三遍，然后把手机扔到副驾驶位子上，收收心深踩油门，专注于开车、超车、以最快的速度回到家里去。

但是关于到底要不要告诉孟鹤堂自己找到了他的家人这个问题，周九良一直没有想清楚。

他不想让小母亲受到一丁点儿伤害——这是一切行动的前提。然而周九良也深知孟鹤堂隐藏起来的心结，即使对方极少表现出来，但是平心而论，没有人能真的完全摒弃自己的家人，无论是苦是甜，那都是融进自己骨血里的东西，不管漂泊到了哪里、变成了什么模样，哪怕望不到前途，人也永远惦记着自己来时的方向。

周九良希望孟鹤堂能够幸福，他想给孟鹤堂所有能让他幸福的东西，哪怕是连他自己都没有的东西，比如说家人和亲情。只要能让孟鹤堂幸福地笑，他就觉得自己所有的辛苦都是值得的。孟鹤堂幸福，他就幸福。

他去东北这一番折腾，只见到了孟母，客观上来讲，结果还算令人欣慰。如果叫孟鹤堂知道他母亲这些年来一直为他牵肠挂肚，大概会痛哭流涕着毫不犹豫地把往事种种一笔勾销。不过周九良尚不知道孟鹤堂的父亲和他其他三个姐弟的态度，所以无法确定告诉孟鹤堂之后会不会使他不幸的家庭变得更加糟糕。

等一个红灯时，他沉浸在深深的思虑中，随手拿了根烟叼在嘴里，未点燃，一直到停完了车进了家门口还在纠结。他将大衣交给佣人，见佣人一脸疑惑地看着自己方才猛然想起来嘴上一直叼着根没点着的烟，匆匆取下，扔进垃圾桶，抬起手臂来回嗅了嗅，这才上楼。

“我父亲回来了吗？”

“还没有呢，少爷。”

他匆匆上了楼，刚刚踏上最后一节台阶，一个裹着睡衣的小毛球就撞进了他怀里，差点儿把他撞到楼下去。

周九良喜上眉梢，笑得开怀，抱着不知道从哪儿钻出来、钻到他怀里的小母亲，揉揉他的一头小卷毛。这人儿明明比他还大五岁呢，都快三十了，撒娇撒得比十二三的小姑娘都得心应手。

他闻闻孟鹤堂身上的花香，捧起他的脸亲了亲他的额头：“我也想你。”

孟鹤堂从他怀里抬起头，也不回应他一个眼神，在他衣服上左闻闻右闻闻，然后飞快地伸手插进他的衣兜掏出来个抽了一半的烟盒，噘嘴嗔怪地瞪他，把烟盒一揣扭头跑走了，不让他抽烟。

这人使小性子愈发熟练了。周九良却心里暖融，暖着暖着就烧起来了。要知道，小母亲可从来不管他父亲抽不抽烟。

他追着孟鹤堂跑到自己房间。孟鹤堂拿着烟盒皱着眉头还不知道怎么办，这牌子看起来挺贵的……见周九良急吼吼地追过来，瞪大了眼，啊呀两声一甩手就把烟扔垃圾桶了，然后跟周九良双手一摊，示意自己两手空空。

周九良看都不看垃圾桶一眼，走到他面前，搂着他的腰把他拥进怀里。

孟鹤堂喜滋滋地回抱住他，小脑袋蹭蹭他的肩膀。

过了一会儿，周九良突然说：“孟儿，我要跟你说个事情。”

孟鹤堂好奇地动了动，以为要结束这个拥抱，却被周九良一用力又摁了回去。

周九良深深吸气，在他耳边开了口。

周家近期那桩北方的生意刚刚开始，周九良作为负责人是要多跑几趟的。正好于老板也要去趟首都，孟鹤堂便跟周老爷子说想一同去那边待几天拜访朋友，于老板同意，周老爷子也没有怀疑。

十一月中旬，周九良和孟鹤堂一前一后到了北方，两人寻了个时间合适的日子，一起乘早晨的航班飞到孟鹤堂的老家。前一天孟鹤堂在酒店一宿没有睡好，坐在周九良旁边整个人发蔫，冬天还戴了个灰色鸭舌帽，似是要把自己藏起来。眼睛红红的眼眶和鼻头也红红的，看得周九良心疼，问他还好吗就抬起脸对着周九良笑一下，眼皮都抬不起来，裹着白羽绒服缩在周九良肩头，小兰花虚弱得白花瓣都快枯萎了。

周九良看着他眼白上清晰的红血丝，心里有点儿后悔了。

他们这次去东北，周九良已经提前跟孟鹤堂的家人沟通过了。孟母不必说，几个姐弟也没有什么矛盾，只是孟父的态度有些含糊不清，不过可以看出来并不抵触，但也没有喜悦，大概这些年来是不敢面对罢了，好像孟鹤堂是来提醒他曾经犯下的种种错误。

也许在孟父看来，孟鹤堂的存在就是个错误。，孟鹤堂的存在就是来彰显他这个父亲是多么无能而一事无成。他不敢面对孟鹤堂，就是不敢面对自己。

这些揣测周九良没有跟孟鹤堂说，仅跟孟鹤堂简单地说了一下他家里现在的情况。

“爱面子的男人嘛，拉不下脸去找你。”周九良只能这样说来宽慰孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂呆呆地看着两个人交握的手出神，缓缓点了点头，不知道听进去多少。

“你不要担心，没事儿的。你妈妈很想见到你。”周九良尽量让自己笑得开心一点儿以带动孟鹤堂放松下来，把小母亲的头按在自己肩膀上，“稍微再睡会儿吧。”

熟悉的竹香令孟鹤堂心安了一些，抹了一下眼尾，合上了眼睛。

目的地很快就到了，中间的路程眨眼间过去。临近中午，周九良握着孟鹤堂的手慢慢走在老旧居民楼狭窄的楼梯间。孟鹤堂像个走失的孩子一样紧紧地抓着他的手掌，僵硬地迈着步子，大眼睛呆滞无神地扫过楼梯墙上密密麻麻的小广告，丢了魂儿似的。周九良两步一回头地登着楼梯，总以为孟鹤堂下一秒就会停下来，害怕地拽住他的手臂不肯走了哭着要回去。

可是孟鹤堂没有，他同周九良牵着手来到了陌生的家门口。他们在防盗门前站了一会儿，周九良一直安静地等着孟鹤堂做好心理准备，看着孟鹤堂做了好几个深呼吸才犹犹豫豫抬起了手——

是孟母开的门。熟悉的面容苍老的痕迹，比印象里更白的头发和更深的皱纹把孟鹤堂这一路上的忐忑不安都打散了，眼泪刷地涌出来，却是孟母先哭出的声。

年迈的母亲早已不如孟鹤堂高了，仍然哭着把孟鹤堂搂进怀抱：“乖乖，你让妈好找——”

接着孟鹤堂就开始哭了，他根本没来得及看看其他几个家人，就在门口抱着母亲单薄的肩膀哭得乱七八糟。

亲情的眼泪是缓解岁月蹉跎的最好的润滑剂。这一场哭弄得屋里两个姐姐瞬间湿了眼眶，退到一边不知道讲什么。周九良看了看孟鹤堂这两个姐姐，相貌都很好，眉眼与孟鹤堂相像，其中那个更年轻点儿大着肚子的，估摸就是二姐了。

一个有些胖的男孩儿听见哭声从旁边一个房间里探出头来，大约看了门口周九良几眼，就又缩回去了，不见出来。

孟父个子不高，中等身材，头发稍微有些稀疏，脸有些浮肿而且发黄，应该是由于经常喝酒的缘故。所幸生活的辛酸没让他有机会发福，这样他拘谨并且略微胆怯的表情看着就不会太讨人厌。

他本来站在客厅迎接，见孟母将孟鹤堂和周九良迎进了屋子就坐到了一边的沙发椅上，似乎是在刻意保持着距离，一言不发，甚至也不太敢多看孟鹤堂。

孟母已是喜不自胜，拉着孟鹤堂坐到长沙发上，握着他的两只手开始问东问西、说长道短。孟鹤堂抽噎着将手从妈妈手里抽出来，跟她比划“对不起”，孟母赶紧摇着头心痛地又把他的手握回来。

等孟鹤堂稍稍平复了心情，才开始比划着说起离开家这些年来的遭遇。已经过了好几年了，可是孟母还是依稀可以看懂孟鹤堂的手语。就算有看不懂的，借助手机打字也说清楚了。提到被无德的前男友抛弃在异地又负债累累，孟鹤堂不禁再次泪水泛滥，看得孟母两眼汪汪。大姐看起来是个多愁善感的人，坐在孟鹤堂旁边了解了来龙去脉也是泪珠盈睫，期间一个梳着羊角辫儿的小女孩从厨房跑出来扑到大姐怀里，大姐掏出手机递过去打发她。小女孩便又跑回了厨房，小心翼翼探出头观察了站在客厅里的周九良和坐在沙发上跟姥姥一起哭天抹泪的孟鹤堂一会儿，才从门框边上离开了。

周九良将手里买的一些茶叶点心保健品什么的放下，环顾了房子一圈，见屋内摆设平平无奇，还有些陈旧。沙发上孟鹤堂同母亲聊得正忙暂且顾不上他，他便也坐到沙发椅上，就在孟父对面。坐姿规规矩矩的，跟要上课似的，二郎腿都没翘。

二姐进了厨房，挺着肚子给他切了些水果端出来，周九良连忙起身接过，说“谢谢”。二姐垂首笑了笑，笑容有些疲惫。

“好孩子，乖乖，咱受委屈了。”沙发上，孟母用掌心给孟鹤堂擦眼泪，捏捏他的脸颊，挤出笑容，“都过去了，啊，一家人甭管谁有错……还是一家人。”

大姐在一边一个劲儿点头，还笑着夸孟鹤堂气色好，越变越好看了。

孟母闻到儿子身上的竹子味儿，越过孟鹤堂看到坐在沙发椅上的周九良，什么都明白了，笑着对孟鹤堂说：“从前运气不好……现在不也遇见好人了吗？”

周九良听了这话一愣。孟鹤堂回头一看，脸一下子跟刷了层漆似的，红透了。

大姐只当他害羞，用手肘碰了碰孟鹤堂的侧腰：“还不介绍介绍？”

孟父这时反应过来，嗫嚅着向周九良发问：“这位是……？”

就在孟鹤堂还傻坐着不知如何是好的时候，周九良拢了拢大衣站了起来，从容不迫地跟孟父握手，礼貌地冲屋子里的各位颔首弯腰：“免贵姓张。张航。”

孟鹤堂眼睛一亮。周九良偷偷冲他眨了眨眼睛。

孟母一听迅速熟络起来了，站起来走过去握住了周九良的另一只手：“小张啊，我们乖乖这些年来多亏小张照顾了。”

孟父又问了问他工作。周九良十分谦虚地说自己做点儿小生意。又问怎么认识的。回答是一套天衣无缝的一见钟情和相知相爱。孟母见客厅里放着的大包小包，忙说小张太客气了第一次来就买这么多东西，接着便开始里里外外地夸他，什么长得真精神身材真挺拔呀，夸得周九良都快不记得自己长啥样了。

“大丫儿！”孟母朝厨房喊，“快出来见见你大舅。”

先前那个羊角辫儿小女孩应声探出头来，在孟母频频招手下怯生生地来到孟鹤堂面前叫“大舅”，给孟鹤堂激动得蹲下身抱着小外甥女就亲了两口，几乎要重新哭出来。

孟母又去叫一直躲在房间里的小儿子，叫了两三声才应，只丢出来一句不客气的“玩完这局”，弄得屋子里的人都有些尴尬。孟母不好意思地打圆场，跟孟鹤堂开玩笑似地抱怨说小时候你还带过你弟弟好几年呢，没想到小子长大了这么不知情。

小外甥女适时打破了僵局，奶声奶气地抱着新认识但一见就喜欢上的漂亮温和的大舅的腿，撒着娇说“我饿了”。孟母于是便问新来的小两口吃涮锅不。

“菜和调料我都买好了备好了，叫他爸去楼下买点酒我买些羊肉牛肉的，就能吃了。”孟母说着就要换衣裳下楼，招呼孟鹤堂和周九良坐，“你们等会儿着啊。”

孟鹤堂忙上去拦，周九良抢先一步笑嘻嘻把孟母刚从衣架上取下来的外套又挂了回去，说：“哪儿能让您忙活儿啊？酒我已经买好了，客厅里那堆就有。肉呢我跟孟儿下去买就行了，是吧，孟儿？”

一声“孟儿”唤得孟鹤堂头重脚轻低着头都快把自己脑袋埋起来了，羞得不行完全不知道怎么答应。大姐笑着把他往周九良身边推。

周九良一把就将孟鹤堂揽在身边不撒手：“正好我们衣服都还没来得及换呢，孟儿，咱儿走了！”

哪里有给孟鹤堂拒绝的机会呢？周九良开门一扭身就带着孟鹤堂潇洒下楼了，仿若一名抢了美人儿飞身离去的盖世大侠，只是目标不是华山论剑，而是楼下小超市。


	32. 【32】

出门的时候由于周九良一手揽过孟鹤堂的动作过于潇洒，对方的帽子被他蹭掉了。周九良随手把那顶灰色绒面的鸭舌帽挂在孟家门口的挂衣钩上，之后才出了门。

小超市说是小超市，但到底不是什么上世纪的小卖部，也是一个中型的便民超市，灯光明亮，场地宽敞，货架整齐，商品丰富。晌午时分客流量不大，但现在已经快到两点了人也不算少。来往或拎着购物篮或推着购物车的顾客熙熙攘攘，广播音响里放着阖家欢乐的舒缓音乐，与人声交融在一起，热闹，并且温馨。

周九良牵着孟鹤堂的手走进超市，两个人混在人群里，就像普通得不能再普通的一对情侣。走了没一会儿，孟鹤堂动动手指用指尖挠周九良的掌心，下一秒周九良就拽着他躲到一大摞促销的纸巾后头，跟他面对面把手插进他的羽绒服抱着他亲他的脸颊。这天孟鹤堂穿了件肥肥大大的白色羽绒服，把自己整个人完全地包裹起来，还暖暖和和的，像一只刚出炉的棉花糖，有着蓬松的外表和甜滋滋的内心。羽绒服里面是件朴素的高领毛衣，淡雅的蓝灰色和柔软的水貂绒让他看上去毫无棱角、温润动人。帽子扔在了家里，此时被帽子压塌的卷发刘海软趴趴地盖在他的脑门上，他大眼睛漾着秋水，衔满了天真，腼腆地笑，咬住自己的下嘴唇，一低头便垂下了那双水灵灵的眼，惹人忍不住要挑起他的下巴亲亲他，让他再把自己那双欲说还休的眸子抬起来给人看看。

短短半天，他的脸上已不见疲惫忧伤的神色，苍白的脸也红润起来，幸福喜悦写在他神采奕奕的瞳仁里。他向周九良抬起一只手，攥握成拳，竖起拇指缓慢且坚定地弯曲两下。

——谢谢。

小哑巴饱含感激与深情地望着他。

周九良伸手握住他的小拳头，整个包起来，而后搂过他的肩膀靠在自己胸膛上，回望着他的眼睛：“你永远不用对我说谢谢，孟儿。”

孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子。周九良连忙笑出一口白牙抱着他继续朝冷藏货品那边走。

从平凡无奇的人家再到平凡无奇的超市……人世间的烟火气把周九良全身上下未老先衰的细胞都激活了。这样子平凡无奇的日子，却是他小时候常常憧憬的。然而他争强好胜的父母并不以为重要，他出身名门的母亲连随便出个门都像是出席什么发布会，非得全副武装成一尊完美无瑕供人瞻仰的雕像不可。买日用品更不是他们“这等人”该做的事情，尽职尽责的佣人尚且用不过来，哪里需要主子“纡尊降贵”百忙之中做这种琐事。在父母眼里，周九良是衣来张手饭来张口就好，他全部的精力应该投放在如何把自己装点成社交平台上最优秀的继承人，其他的没有必要用心。

小时候周九良总会对莫名其妙的东西产生怜悯，比如说他家宅邸那扇精雕细琢的镂花木门。他时常想，从本质上来讲，他跟这扇门没什么两样。

但现在不一样了，完全不一样了，周家的门是周家的门，而当下的他既不属于周家也不是一扇门，他是张航，跟什么周家没有一丁点儿关系。他高兴得忘乎所以，他陪爱人回家省亲，爱人的血亲认为他俩般配，那就是全世界都认为他俩般配，没什么比这儿更令人激动的了。先前在飞机上他看着难过得仿佛马上就要枯萎的爱人，忏悔到恨不得立刻把他的爱人裹进怀里打道回府。然而他现在一点儿都不后悔，他的爱人依偎在他身边幸福得冒泡。他登时觉得帮着孟鹤堂回家是他做过的最正确的决定之一。

他买了足够多的足够好的食物，牵着孟鹤堂的手揣进自己兜里同小母亲开开心心回家。

回到孟家，自然还一通热情无比的欢迎，接东西的接东西，递拖鞋的递拖鞋。孟母这才恢复了平常的状态，笑呵呵地催促两人脱掉外套入座。你一言我一语中，周九良得了机会好好观察这间房子。

三室两厅的房子，一大家子人住着，还是有些拥挤。两个姐姐住的是一个屋子，不过是临时的，小房间里勉勉强强放下一张双人床和一张单人床，就再也放不下什么了。孟母和孟父住一间带阳台的。孟鹤堂的弟弟住的那间倒还不错，有窗子，有书桌，还放着一台电脑，看配置还算高级。

周九良帮着孟母在客厅里放上一张折叠桌，摆好了，一家人挤挤差不多能坐在一起。桌子中间电磁炉烧的锅里头的水已经沸腾了，葱姜蒜和皮蛋枸杞在里面上下翻滚，大姐忙往里下菜。二姐摆椅子。孟母张罗着孟鹤堂两个人坐下。起初周九良还客气客气说得长辈先坐，没等说完就被孟母亲亲热热地抓着手臂摁坐在了孟鹤堂旁边。

桌上人多，椅子摆得密，两个姐姐端菜摆盘，孟母不知又在忙什么，孟父开酒。孟鹤堂束手束脚地坐在椅子上跟周九良肩头挨着肩头，两个人靠得近得很，只要周九良稍一伸手就能将孟鹤堂圈进怀里，于是周九良捏了捏手里头孟鹤堂的指尖，想，嗯，这个距离一点儿都不挤，正合适。

到正式吃饭，孟鹤堂那个弟弟才从房间里磨磨唧唧出来，一落座就拿着筷子拣肉吃，一句话也不说。周九良这时候才得以看清楚孟家娇生惯养这个小儿子长什么样子，血脉相通，小儿子长得自然也不差，就是有点胖，但是周九良却根本生不出一点儿好感。

小孩儿一边吃一边瞄周九良放在茶几上的车钥匙——周九良到东北从朋友那里借来用以代步的卡宴，上面保时捷的车标十分显眼。

周九良撇撇嘴。孟鹤堂这个弟弟可不算太老实，据他所知这孩子有个微信号经常在上面晒豪车豪宅的照片伪装富二代，不知道是不是为了诈骗还是纯粹的爱慕虚荣，总之哪个想法都不正经。

大姐吃了一半就起身让座给了闺女，喂她吃饭，一撸袖子，周九良看到大姐胳膊上有几条青紫色的印子。小外甥女很听话，年纪小正是黏人的时候，却安静地吃饭不哭闹着找爸爸，只是一直好奇地盯着周九良看，眼睛亮得像小星星，不知道在想什么。

二姐脸色依旧不好，没吃下什么东西，过了一会儿悄悄离席去厨房给自己做了碗素面，可能是怀孕不太吃得下东西。

孟母坐在孟鹤堂旁边，多年不见不知有多少话要讲，没怎么注意别人，始终笑着跟孟鹤堂唠叨，什么胖了瘦了生过病吗怎么来的，时不时还问上周九良几句。周九良回答得滴水不漏又落落大方。给孟母开心得简直是丈母娘看女婿——越看越欢喜。

孟父跟他斟酒碰杯，笑得不太放得开，也不说几句话，好像一直在打量周九良。周九良被他盯得有点儿不自在，把搁在饭桌上戴着百达翡丽腕表的那只手放了下去，孟父便错开了眼神。

“我们乖乖……这就跟人儿啦，”说着说着，孟母忽然伤感起来，摸着孟鹤堂的手腕，脸上还笑着，却眼泪打转，“我和你爸都没有看到……也没给你置办什么陪嫁嘛的。”

孟父咳嗽了一声，打断了她。孟母便不再吭声了，颔首收了一下，拿手背抹了抹眼泪。

周九良一直陪着笑的嘴角僵硬得抽动。

倒是一直沉默的小舅子开了口，他也不抬头，还玩着手机游戏，笑了两声：“嗐，不也没给彩礼么。”

大姐抬肘怼了他一把：“瞎说什么！……别玩手机了，你小妹妹都知道饭桌上不要玩手机。”

他撇了撇嘴，歪歪身子，没听见似的，依旧玩。

孟母赶紧出来打圆场，给孟鹤堂倒饮料：“不提这个不提这个……这么些年都没回家了，一回家提这个……”

孟鹤堂下意识耸起肩膀，拿着杯子的手微微颤抖，脸上将笑不笑的表情看得周九良心里一股无名火。

周九良拿走了孟鹤堂的杯子，放到桌席上，笑出得体的八颗牙齿：“我跟孟儿在一起的时候就想过这件事……其实早就备下了，回头叫孟儿拿过来。嗐！我刚才一直就想说这件事，这不想着都是一家人了早晚什么时候给都无所谓呢，真是太惭愧了你看我……对吧妈？”

孟鹤堂愣住了。孟母也愣了：“你……你叫我什么？”

周九良还是笑：“孟儿说不了话……从今往后我就连他的一份儿一块叫了。”

孟母弯起嘴角，眼眶红了：“你、你叫我——”

“妈！”

“唉——”

孟鹤堂一扭身冲着周九良的肩膀就打。

“他从小就这么害羞吗？”周九良嬉皮笑脸地任孟鹤堂满脸通红地捶打了好几下，然后一把抓住他的两只手拽着他往怀里塞，急得孟鹤堂哎呀哎呀叫出了声，扑在周九良胸膛上起不来，逗得一桌子的人都笑了。

后来孟父喝多了，不知道怎么的就提到了曾不告而别将孟鹤堂拒之门外的旧事。年已六旬的老人突然懊悔不已老泪纵横，开口就是“我对不起我的儿啊”，抱着酒瓶子哭闹着甚至要跟孟鹤堂下跪。孟鹤堂又惊又喜，连原谅都顾不上提，忙去把父亲搀起来，却是哭得使不上力。

哭哭笑笑的，乱糟糟的一天，悠长又充实。

吃完饭收拾了桌子已是下午五六点了，周九良又陪孟鹤堂待到晚上九点。明天下午就要回S市，周九良礼貌地千推万辞才婉拒了孟母留宿的建议。于是临走前孟母招呼了两个姐姐领着孟鹤堂到屋里来看能不能给他带点儿东西回去。

周九良被留在门口同孟父待在一起。孟父醒了醒酒这会儿精神还可以，叼着周九良买的烟殷勤地要给他点，周九良摇摇头谢绝了。

见没人注意到他们爷俩儿在门口干什么，周九良走到孟父面前掏出一张银行卡。

孟父一见，叼着烟乐了，搓着手还不好意思拿：“哎呀，彩礼都是说笑的，你下次——”

“您收着吧。”周九良没耐心听他说完，就把卡塞在孟父手里，笑了笑，“密码是孟儿生日再加两个一。”

孟父捏着那张卡，装作不在意地随手掖进兜里：“下回你们来，咱们家请客一块到外面好好吃个饭。”

周九良没答话，半晌开了口，前言不搭后语：“您回头也不用拿这卡的钱还债了。”

孟父一慌：“什么、什么债？”

周九良笑笑，眼角却没笑意。他这次来东北早把什么都准备好了，决不会稀里糊涂地来稀里糊涂地走。

“我已经替您还上了。”他说。

孟父傻了眼。

周九良凑近了孟父的耳朵，淡淡道：“我不管你是赌博还是投资赔了，或者是被人骗了才欠下的这些钱，我只希望你今后老实点儿，以后就别干这些没用的事儿了。唉，家里不容易，老两口年纪大了我也心疼，就别出去打工了，我定期会打一些钱在这卡上，不够再找我要。孟儿刚让我给你留个他的电话，我看还是留我的，有事就联系我。尽量别找他了，啊。孟儿在家现在也没正式工作，你找他要钱到底还是我给，所以……”

孟父只瞪大眼睛流着冷汗看着他：“你怎么知道……”

周九良好兄弟似地拍拍他的肩膀：“做生意嘛，做生意。”他在“生意”二字上咬字重了一些。

孟父哆嗦了一下。

“咱家里大大小小的事我都知道，有什么忙我也会尽量帮。”周九良道，“你最好别到处去打听我是谁，我既然能知道你在外面欠了一屁股债，也能知道你有没有打听我。”

孟父看着他眼发直。

“你要是学不会当一个父亲，我能教你，但我不希望教你，再怎么着您也是我老丈人是不是？”周九良握了握孟父的小臂，“我看您也不是不懂？刚才不是干得挺好的吗？又哭又嚷的，倒是挺会闹，甭管是真是假。”

周九良一眨不眨地盯着孟父的眼睛：“从今天开始，我不管你是怎么做，就算是演，也给我演得好看一点儿，明白了吗？”

他指了指孟父放银行卡的那侧口袋：“演出费。”

孟父还惶惑地站在原地呆若木鸡。周九良却已不想再理睬他了，向卧室那里看，看到孟母心疼地摸摸孟鹤堂的脸，叫他“乖乖”，嘱咐他照顾好自己。周九良后知后觉才意识到“乖乖”是孟鹤堂的小名儿，一开始他还以为是哪个地方的俚语。

乖乖、乖乖……周九良看着卧室里小母亲穿着白羽绒服侧着身子对着孟母点头，脸上的表情哀伤又听话。他真的好乖好乖，乖到让人只想把他带回家养起来。

其实也可以不用那么乖的。周九良心头酥酥麻麻地疼。偶尔那么不乖一点儿，也有人会愿意宠着你。

比如我，我就愿意始终如一地宠着你。

披着夜色回去，车上暖风开得很足，一点儿都不冷。孟鹤堂坐在副驾驶，规矩地系着安全带，他从家里出来到现在稍微有些怅然若失，但总体而言还是心满意足的，眉眼柔和，十分安逸。

“你跟妈妈交换联系方式了吗？”周九良看着车，看了孟鹤堂一眼。

孟鹤堂点头，又使劲儿“嗯”了一声。

周九良跟他说了临走前自己跟他父亲的事儿，说一半丢一半。孟鹤堂对于他父亲瞒着家里欠了那么多钱的事情感到惊讶，但他很快平复下来了。

“他要是为难你，”周九良吞吞口水，觉得有些残酷，但还是继续说了，“你一定要告诉我，不要一味地去满足他。你知道，有时候就算……”

孟鹤堂挥了挥手，打断了他。

——我明白。

他的眼神很坚定，也很平静。周九良放心了。

提到孟父的事之后，孟鹤堂的表情似乎有些失落。

他安静了一会儿，倏忽想起来什么，问周九良回去之后怎么办，会不会出问题。

“你不用担心……”周九良一边踩油门准备内道超过一辆奥迪A6一边说道，“反正都是假的而已。”

忽然他脚下一滑，油门没有踩实，奥迪A6惊惶地长鸣一声给他警示，然后在他减速的那一刻冲到他前面呼啸而过。

身边的小哑巴毫无动静。

周九良发现他说错了话，连忙侧头看了孟鹤堂一眼，后者睁着大眼睛呆滞地看着前方：“我说的是名字……”

他的声音像从喉咙里挤出来的一样。

只有名字吗？

周九良意识到这次他说错的话错得天崩地裂。

“对不起，我说错了，我的意思是……”最后的话模糊在嗫嚅里，如肥皂泡坠落到海面上，“噗”地一声破掉了。

他没法儿说什么是真的，情是真的，爱是真的，除此之外都是假的，也没有可能知道什么时候能变成真的。周九良一句失言，把他们两个蒙着眼睛手拉着手走路的恋人头上的眼罩扯了下来，给他们看更令人绝望的无解的迷宫。

他们的情爱是根本没办法光明正大的。且不说一无所知、贪得无厌的周老爷子会不会对孟鹤堂放手，就算孟鹤堂离开周家，这只笼中的金丝雀啊，也只能是越飞越高，越走越远，是永远不可能以罪恶肮脏的身份重新回到周家的。

周九良怎么不明白呢？他第一次拥抱他的小母亲时就明白了，只是这段日子的甜蜜恩爱，让他醉生梦死，忘记了现实。

周九良心头钝痛，想，他是该给孟鹤堂一个承诺的，但他又实在不知自己有什么筹码。他刚开始蹒跚学步，离开了他父亲，离开了周家，他就一无所有，连他自己的性命都由不得他。

他找到驾驶的间歇去看孟鹤堂，希望小母亲那双温柔如水的双眸能给他说出话来的底气。但他目光扫去，却只见得孟鹤堂依然神色淡漠地看着前面出神，仿佛凝固成一幅油画。

孟鹤堂知道周九良在看自己，但他不肯回视，眉间蹙起，双眸黯淡，嘴唇紧抿，哀伤地看着车灯照射下一小方公路地面，他想的是别的事。

“如果我从一开始就老老实实的，不去打扰你的生活，你现在会不会更幸福一点儿？”

孟鹤堂一手握拳在心口轻轻捶了捶，点点头，示意自己心里了然，然后比划几下。

——我明白。

——我做了个梦（罢了）。

周九良幡然明悟、如梦方醒，在红灯前停下车，满脑子都在想完了是不是哭了，侧目看到孟鹤堂把头扭过去面向车窗，双腿并拢膝盖也抵在车门上，缩成一小团儿，缩在副驾驶座上，整个人都背对着他，背对得很彻底，不给他看自己的情绪。他便急切地看向车窗，想借此看一看孟鹤堂的眼睛，却发现孟鹤堂低垂眼帘，愣是连个眼神的倒映都看不到。

明明近在咫尺的这个人，忽然间变得那样远，远得似乎连影子都触摸不到，似乎下一秒就要烟消云散，叫他只抓到一手空。距离感和丧失感带来的恐惧，仿佛一双手扼住了周九良咽喉，让他感觉不到自己的呼吸。

狭小的车中，空气冷得快要结冰。

周九良的右手放在操纵杆上，明明只要稍微挪动一下下就能将孟鹤堂掖在羽绒服口袋的手掏出来握住，给他惴惴不安的小母亲还有患得患失的自己一点点心安。可他却突然全身上下都动不了了，他的手脚僵硬到只能做到维持驾驶这一个动作。

恐惧，像长夜吞噬大地一般袭来。

每当他以为自己已经将它遗忘了、已经将它摆脱掉的时候，它都会在恍惚的一刹那卷土重来。它无处不在、阴魂不散，掐住他的咽喉，麻痹他的手脚，从他心里最隐秘的缝隙生长出来，一瞬间就可以席卷全身，让他害怕，害怕到失去对自己身体的掌控。

他恐惧的就是……

一分钟的红灯时间被无限拉长，周九良深吸一口气，看着孟鹤堂伶仃瘦窄的后背，在眨眼的片刻，任由恐惧将他吞没。

从他父亲扔在他面前糟糕的成绩单上、从母亲死气沉沉布满血丝的瞳仁里、从枪声一片月色如银的夜晚、从断电的电视台前……它不闻来处，不知归宿，滋长如蔓，多不可图。

他恐惧的……正是“恐惧”本身。


	33. 【33】

“泰国那边您接上头了吗？”

“是啊，多亏周少爷，谢某的生意可好做多了。”

“嗯，墨西哥那边暂时就不要去了，上次我父亲去谈生意，他们那儿毒枭的手下还开着装甲车举着枪到政府门前示威。太乱了。”

“东南亚就已经很不错了。”

“东南亚这边还好。而且能往中东那边做。”

“国内情况怎么样？”

“唔……不怎么样，我父亲已经放弃国内市场了。长久之计，还是不要在国内发展。”

“也对，也对……谢某还有个不成熟的小建议——我觉得我们还可以再商量商量医疗方面的合作？我看老爷子的意思是打算近几年都着重在娱乐业发展，周少爷正好……”

“谢爷，医疗行业可没那么多油水……也不道德。”

“哈哈我知道，周少爷是有一些文人情怀在的。但您这话可就瞧不起谢某了，谢某什么时候说要做骗人的勾当了？我手下有个人是有真技术的，我不过是个商人，卖东西而已。”

“……好，我随后找人跟你谈。”

周九良与谢金的合作往来有条不紊地进行着。不仅是做生意，谢金还为周九良私下培植了一些人手，其中一部分是素人，另一部分原先是周老爷子的人。周老爷子不是神仙，不可能处处都兼顾得上，总有那么几个壮志难酬的，在诱惑之下转而投向周九良。归于“太子”麾下，倒也算不上背叛。

合作初期，两人都暗地里派过人去监察，偶然一次各自的人还不巧撞在一起，差点儿发生械斗，闹得啼笑皆非。事后两人说及此事，不由得双双失笑，握手言和，彼此之间竟更多信任。周九良也逐渐认为，谢金会是他立业的一大帮手。

剩下的，就只能交给时间和机遇了。周九良忖度着，并不以为紧迫，现在唯一让他焦虑的是，孟鹤堂，他父亲的续弦，他牵肠挂肚的情人，最近对他的态度越来越冷淡了。

小母亲仿佛一夜之间就对所有的东西都失去了一半兴趣，热情也开始偃旗息鼓。连他心大的父亲都注意到了，在某次早餐的忍不住发问，还腻腻歪歪地唤honey亲爱的，为什么近来心情不好。孟鹤堂当然没办法讲出个所以然来，只能是如以往一样乖顺地在老爷子怀里放松身体，眨着疲惫的眼睛比手语，讲自己没事。

周老爷子便理所应当地认为大概是因为天气。三言两语也称不上关心，至多只是心情好罢了。后来随手给小妻子打了一笔钱，以为自己仁至义尽，实在是格外体贴的一位好丈夫，遂继续忙自己的去了。

孟鹤堂依旧闷闷不乐。孙九芳特意把谱的新曲子送上门来给他试听，还带了他喜欢吃的点心，但他只是温和地笑一笑。旁边的周九良瞪着献殷勤的新星歌手，孙九芳也不甘示弱地瞪回去。不知是不是心虚的缘故，这次周九良没再回击到底了。

闷闷不乐的小母亲本来是最需要周九良安慰的。但周九良跟他独处的时候，他却总是默默别开脸，目光也垂落下去。要是硬着头皮强行与他亲近，他倒也不会拒绝，只是手脚和身子总是绵软无力的，像个木偶任由摆布。

周九良亲吻着小母亲懒惰的唇舌，爱抚好不容易被唤醒了的Omega的身体，从裤腰后钻了手进去，摸到一点点潮湿。

然而孟鹤堂仰躺在他身下，安静听话得像个布娃娃。周九良把他的双腿抬起来，他便顺从地舒展着身体，方便Alpha能够更容易地打开他。

似曾相识的动作，就像是……他们回到了最开始的时候。

周九良停了下来，躁动的欲望熄灭了，取而代之的是一股冰冷刺骨的寒意，来自于遥远的那个盛夏的空调屋，他父亲的房间里。

“我突然想起……我有点事情。”周九良从孟鹤堂身上爬起来，挠了挠头，眼睛看向天花板的角落，“我得先走了。”

孟鹤堂点点头，把撩上去的衣服拉下来盖住裸露的腰腹。周九良揉揉他后脑勺的卷发，下了床。他抬起头望向周九良，明明不会说话，却是一副欲言又止的样子，大眼睛里秋波荡漾。

他最终也没有表达出什么，只是从床上直身跪起来，给了周九良一个拥抱。

周九良紧紧地回抱住他，仿佛已经等待这个拥抱很久了，侧过脸胡乱地亲吻着孟鹤堂的头发，贴着孟鹤堂的脸庞轻蹭。

“一切都会好起来的。”周九良在孟鹤堂耳边这样说道。

会的，一定都会好起来。周九良在心里暗下决心。我会更努力。

你再等一等我，好吗？

但他没能问出口。不过他想，只要最后他能给他的小母亲一个实实在在的结局，现在也就没必要多讲这些个听着就很像假大空的誓言。

窗外天已经黑了，冬天总是黑得很快。周家的宅子里静悄悄的，周老爷子和周九良都不在家。跟着干爹忙活了一整天的孟鹤堂好不容易才得了清闲，洗完了澡，同周九良聊了一会儿天，然后打开电脑想看看前两天帮于老板联系的马商有没有给他回邮件。

并没有人给他回什么邮件，空荡荡的邮箱里只飘着几封广告等着被他清理进垃圾箱，而收件箱边突兀的“1”令孟鹤堂有些好奇地点了进去。

——【好久不见。】

毫无装饰的雪白的页面，上头只有四个大字，外加一个意味不明的句号。在这个电子邮箱已经被诸多聊天软件排挤到社交边缘的今，这一封邮件看上去颇为诡异。

幸好信件最下头有署名，孟鹤堂才得以知道寄信人是谁。

第一眼看见寄信人的名字时，孟鹤堂脑子一空，自己的听觉仿佛瞬间失灵了，电脑主机细微的机械嗡鸣也消失不见。他什么也听不见了，耳边是死寂一般的安静。

等他重新把新鲜的空气吸进肺腑，他的意识才清明一些，他不敢置信地又把信尾的名字看了一遍。

没错，这确实是他前男友的名字。那个不管不顾地把他一手拉进虚幻的美梦里又狠狠地把他踢出去从此以后杳无音信如人间蒸发一样的前男友。

可是，为什么……孟鹤堂隐隐有不好的预感。时隔多年，为什么前男友会无缘无故突然联系到他？明明当初对方甩给他一笔烂债后就甩手而去，他尝试了对方所有的联系方式均一无所获，发了无数封电子邮件也石沉大海。

但是疑惑不能抵消他心里的愤怒。孟鹤堂盯着信件，焦虑地直啃指甲，他习惯于命运的不公太久了，连发怒一时间都找不到合适的方式。

倏忽他放下手，噼里啪啦迅速敲击键盘写了回信。

——【干什么】

又急又气，连个标点符号都没加上。

他把邮箱最小化，憋着满腔火气浏览一些马商公司的界面。他最近向于老板要了些助理的工作。于老板本不舍得他去做这些打杂儿似的事情，但见他真诚执着而且做事又细致入微，便给了他一些小事来做，放心得很。工作虽小，但孟鹤堂也乐在其中。此时这些工作倒稍稍冲淡了他的火气。

过了一会儿孟鹤堂再打开邮箱，果不其然，前男友已经给他回了邮件，还是两封。

——【别生气，我只是想问一问，你近来好吗？】

——【几年不见，没想到你已经找到了这么好的下家。S市周氏财团的大老板，虽说年纪大了点儿，但却是数一数二的有钱人啊。你也算进了豪门了吧。】

对于前男友最后的印象还止步于几年前他们分手，解除标记的那两天前男友也哭过痛过扇过自己的脸，对他说尽了辛酸的爱语和道歉，第二天早上失魂落魄、步步后顾地离开了他们曾经的爱巢。而他傻了吧唧地瘫软在公寓沙发上，还为自以为有始无终的凄美的爱情流眼泪。

而现在，这男人终于揭开了自己最后一块遮羞布，把最丑恶也最真实的一面暴露出来，竟没有一丝悔过与愧疚，忘恩负义，狼心狗肺，多年来的恩爱，换来的却是开口一通流里流气的冷嘲热讽，孟鹤堂甚至都能闻到他字里行间的酸臭味儿，气得都有点儿反胃。

孟鹤堂愤怒得手指打颤，眼眶也酸涩了，他在脑子里四处搜索他毕生听过的最脏的字眼想要骂过去，但这方面他词汇量实在稀少，又因为太生气而头脑混乱，什么具体的话也没构思出来。这令他更生气了，气得头疼，还有些缺氧。他捂住脸揉揉太阳穴，又揉了揉胸口，努力使自己平复下来。

休息了快十分钟，孟鹤堂才感觉好受一点儿。这时候他的手机亮了一下，他把手机拿过来，解屏，是周九良给他发的语音，点开语音是周九良用小奶音跟他道晚安要他早点睡觉。

孟鹤堂心里好受多了，不争气地掉了两滴眼泪，孟鹤堂抬起脸冷漠地给前男友回邮件。

——【你是刚知道这些的？】

——【是啊，你倒是够低调，要不是前两年有个记者找我问起过你，我留了个心，最近调查了一下，我直到今天都不可能知道你的事。】

孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头。

——【什么记者？】

——【叫张航。你不认识吗？难道不是你派来的？】

孟鹤堂心惊了一下，手陡然哆嗦了，敲出了好几个字母。张航不是周九良跟他回家时自称的化名吗？巧合？

难道是周九良……？难道周九良私自去找过他前男友，如今被前男友发现了他们……孟鹤堂赶紧摇摇头，阻止自己往不好的地方想，急促地喘了两口气，缓慢地敲下回信。

——【不认识。如果没有别的事以后不要再联系我了。】

发送完这封信之后，孟鹤堂紧张地盯着页面，仔仔细细把过去所有能回忆起来的细节都回忆了一遍，并没有找到能够把他和周九良的秘密泄露给他前男友的蛛丝马迹。然而这却没能使他冷静下来，反而让他更紧张了，反反复复刷新页面，直到刷出了前男友的回信。

——【无所谓了。我今天联系你其实是为了还钱。从前的事我对不起你，我承认，事到如今也没什么能补偿的，把钱还给你算是我唯一能做的了。后天我有事会去S市一趟，不知周夫人可否赏脸？】

孟鹤堂冷笑了一声。

——【不用了。你要实在良心不安非得还钱，你就把钱打到我银行账户上就行了。我不想跟你见面。】

敲下最后一个标点符号，孟鹤堂有点儿大仇得报的快意，但在摁下发送键后，他又犹豫了，回去把他们来往的几封邮件重新看了几遍来来回回揣摩前男友字句的语气，假想出了好几个真相，心里愈发不安。大概是做贼心虚，他还是怀疑前男友不是真的一无所知。

——【别那么绝情嘛，只是见一面，跟我过不去没关系，别跟钱过不去是不是？】

孟鹤堂思考了好久，觉得自己还是应该去见一见他前男友。偏头看了看鼠标旁边的手机，孟鹤堂又考虑，既然还不确定前男友究竟是知道了什么隐情，那自己就先去试探一番套套话，不要让周九良平白无故担惊受怕。反正说到底也不过是欠债还钱而已，就像前男友说的“只是见一面”，能出什么事情？

——【好吧。在哪里？】

——【后天晚上八点半，在CC酒吧。】

到了与前男友相约见面的日子。当天恰逢孟鹤堂跟着于老板去看新进的一批设得兰矮马。这些当宠物的小矮马胖乎乎毛茸茸的，格外可爱，但孟鹤堂却打不起精神。于老板看他心不在焉、没精打采的样子，以为他身体不舒服，早早就催他回家去了。他一路心神不宁地回到家中，吃晚饭前后磨蹭了好久，忽然间一抬眼，才发现已经快到约定的时间了，连忙换衣服拿上车钥匙下楼。刚到门口不知想到了什么，又匆匆跑回来，把自己小甲壳虫的车钥匙换成周九良之前开的那辆迈巴赫的，这才多了些底气。

他车技不算特别好，喜欢开小一点儿的车型，比较灵活方便。打开迈巴赫的车门钻进去，坐在明显比他的小甲壳虫宽敞许多的驾驶位上，不知是慌张还是激动的缘故手心生了好多汗，不熟练地发动车子后心脏怦怦直跳，倒车时一脚油门手里打轮没跟上差点儿就把迈巴赫屁股刮了，吓出了一身冷汗。

驾车驶入S市主道的滚滚车流，孟鹤堂开着车型宽大修长的迈巴赫小心翼翼的。他自知不适合开这么大的车型，在车流里就像角马群里混进来一头大象，手脚也放不开，越开心里越没谱儿，所幸来往车辆看在金钱的份儿上对他十分礼貌，就算他失误也主动给他让道。这样心惊胆战开了大概半小时，把好不容易积攒起来的那点儿底气都快消耗没了，才来到前男友所说的CC酒吧。

停好车，走进酒吧，八点半正是夜生活刚刚开始的时候，酒吧里人挤人很热闹，音乐震撼，灯光也五彩斑斓的。孟鹤堂在酒吧里转了一整圈，才在一个窗边的位置找到他的前男友。对方双肘撑桌，喝着一杯酒，侧着头看着窗外。孟鹤堂顺着他的目光看去，发现他在看自己开过来的那辆迈巴赫。

瞬间有了底气，并且和徘徊在胸中多日的怒气夹杂在一起。孟鹤堂嗤之以鼻，也不打招呼，插着兜大大咧咧坐在前男友对面，然后故意把腿叉开，像个小流氓一样。他听周九良说过，这个姿势在古人嘴里叫做“箕踞”，是表示很瞧不起对方的意思。

前男友转回脸看他，吧台的彩灯打在他半张脸上，孟鹤堂得以看清楚他的面容。

对方还是留着上学时那样的小胡子，只不过早已没有那时的风采。相比较被周家精心保养的孟鹤堂来说，几年不见，前男友比他沧桑太多了。对方面容憔悴、五官塌陷，眼底乌青明显到在阴影里都看得出来，就算是来出差也不至于熬成这样。孟鹤堂暗暗惊异，不过他没有表现出来，但是心里更加得意，于是把腿叉得更开，很快他发现酒吧里光线暗人又多根本没人看得见他桌下的腿怎么摆，所以又讪讪把腿并了回去。

前男友朝他笑笑，笑得很难看：“好久不见。”

孟鹤堂冷哼一声以示回应。

前男友指指窗外的迈巴赫：“那是周家的车？”

孟鹤堂睁圆了眼睛瞪他。

“你别误会，”前男友悠悠道，“我只是想问你是不是一个人来的。”

孟鹤堂把手从羽绒坎肩的口袋里拿出来，朝前男友比划。

——是我一个人来的。掏钱吧。我赶时间立刻就要走。

前男友盯着他的手看了好一会儿，“呃”了几声，没能作答。

孟鹤堂长长地叹了一口气，把手机拿出来打开写字板，一边打字一边满意地看着前男友因他的叹气而露出十分窘迫的表情。

前男友掏出一张卡，按在桌子上退到孟鹤堂面前：“里面是当初房租的两倍……虽然你可能瞧不上这些钱了，不过还是收下吧。”

孟鹤堂伸出手想把卡抽出来，可前男友没有立刻松手。

“密码是我生日。”前男友诡异地笑了笑，“你还记得吧？”

孟鹤堂杏目圆睁，手攥成了拳，要不是酒吧的灯是彩色的，估计就能看见他薄脸皮上一阵红一阵绿。

但他很快放松下来。收回手，打开手机。

——不记得了，麻烦韩先生回头把密码发邮件给我。

前男友眼角抽了抽，松开了手。孟鹤堂正生气，没有立刻伸手去拿，觉得低份儿。

他们你一言我一语又聊了一会儿。孟鹤堂多谈了几个话题，发觉前男友似乎并不知道他跟周家的继承人之间有什么特别的关系，终于松了一口气。

“看样子你这几年过得很好。”前男友靠在椅背上语气竟有些幽怨。

孟鹤堂冷笑，看了看前男友身上有些破旧的皮衣。

——看来你过得不太好。快腊月了，都没有几件厚衣服。东北那么冷，再给冻个三长两短，家里那么大个公司谁管呢？

前男友看了他手机屏幕上的字被噎得够呛，脸都有些涨起来了，支支吾吾好半天说不出话。

孟鹤堂装作漫不经心地看向天花板顺便给他翻个白眼。

“我承认，我最近是有些资金紧张……”前男友缓缓道。

孟鹤堂一听飞速敲字，把手机硬塞到他眼前打断了他。

——又被朋友骗了吧？

孟鹤堂笑得甜甜蜜蜜的，像个芳香四溢的小百香果。

前男友一看脸上终于绷不住了，五官都微微扭曲，看样子是被戳了痛处。孟鹤堂自打生下来就没觉得这么出气过，脚底下都快打起了节拍。

——唉，你总是这样容易轻信朋友，所以每一次都被骗。

孟鹤堂继续落井下石，还特意把语气词打出来。

——要不要我把钱还给你？你说的很对，我不缺这点儿钱。

“不用！”前男友猛地吼了一声，引得吧台周围几个人纷纷侧目，他察觉被人关注了才慢慢萎下去，努力使声音保持镇静，“不用。”

孟鹤堂满不在乎地笑了笑，他刚才被吓到了笑得嘴角僵硬，拿走了卡揣进兜里，起身要走。

前男友马上也跟着站起身，竟也裂开了笑脸：“我送送你。”

孟鹤堂感觉不太好，没理他，扭头把他甩在身后，只管往前走，想快点儿离开。他加快脚步没走几米，突然被一股大力拽住上臂扯了回去。他张嘴还未来得及发出一声呼叫，就被捂住嘴反过身摁在了吧台边上。前男友用比他高一个头的身体紧紧地抱着他。

他刚想用力推搡，这时候不知从哪里涌出来一帮人从楼上下来，嘻嘻哈哈地经过吧台，拥挤的人流间接压着他让他无法挣脱。有那么快五分钟的时间，他完全被前男友抱在怀里动不了，挣扎几下都像是在回抱对方。他被前男友身上浓重的烟味酒味熏得恶心想要呕吐，还听见周围有几声起哄的声音。他的脑子更乱了。

周九良抽着烟坐在车上，目光越过酒吧窗前的迈巴赫，也透过玻璃窗看在流光溢彩的吧台前紧紧相拥的两个人，凶猛地往肺腔里送尼古丁，把眼睛都烧红了。

他刚到没多久。因为迈巴赫被一个未署名的驾驶员开走，他起初还以为是被偷了，虽然这可能几乎为零。借着休息怀着好奇心追踪过来，发现竟然是孟鹤堂。

而孟鹤堂开着迈巴赫来见的人，完全出乎他的意料。

他停车在路边的时候，正好看到孟鹤堂冲着他的前男友笑，笑得那么漂亮又隐含一股哀伤，仿佛见到多年未见却依然深爱彼此的初恋。然后他的小母亲忽然起身跑掉了，紧接着坐在对面的男人也站起来追了过去，而后把他拉进了自己怀里。人群涌出，把他们定型在最亲密的姿势里，就像一部浪漫的老电影。

你们接吻了吗？周九良盯着两个人被人群模糊的剪影，烟头烧到了他的手指，他想都没想、看也没看直接用指尖把火红的烟头掐灭，眼睛一直往酒吧的窗里面看，只看到孟鹤堂头侧蜷曲的卷发。

说到底你只是怕冷而已，拼命地靠近火焰取暖，只是我的怀抱不再让你感到温暖了，所以就换一个，随便谁都无所谓吗？

是啊，你是圣母玛利亚，你是菩萨观世音，你是普渡众生的救世主，我不过是你随手救赎的一个小小信徒。你那么慈悲、那么宽容，你以德报怨，可以原谅抛弃你的家人，可以原谅背离你的男友，你谁都可以原谅，而我算什么东西，也配贪图独享你的爱情？

周九良盯着酒吧里那两个抱在一起的人影看了最后两秒，猛一扭头，眼睛因许久张目不眨而酸痛难忍，却没有丝毫泪水的痕迹，仿佛是被心头嫉妒、不甘、愤恨的怒火烧干了，只剩下黑黢黢的伤口滴着血。

他脑中一团乱麻，想都不想，一脚油门跃出了车位，给路过的马自达车主吓得摇下车窗对着他留下的尾烟破口大骂。

人群离开，孟鹤堂终于狠狠推开前男友，并且气急败坏地踹了他一脚。

“啊啊……啊！”

孟鹤堂张牙舞爪地比划自己的太阳穴，骂他脑子有毛病，然后比了一个他所能做到的最大幅度的中指。

前男友松开他后没有再动作，他也不敢再恋战逗留了，急急忙忙转身逃出了酒吧。


	34. 【34】

当孟鹤堂反应过来从他前男友突兀地联系他开始到在酒吧里被强行拥抱为止、整件事自始至终就是个圈套的时候，一切都为时已晚了。

他看着邮箱里前男友发过来的一组相拥的偷拍照几近崩溃。

他呆坐在电脑桌前不知多久，头发乱蓬蓬的一直没有打理，大脑还是一片空白。他右手握着鼠标，左手以一个诡异的姿势撂在腿上一动不动只想把自己的脸抓破。他不知道他该做什么，他也不知道下一秒会怎么样。他上一次这么崩溃还是在浴缸前，那时候他在上帝的垃圾桶里，所有的人都将他抛弃了，而他拿着刀子对着手腕哭了两个小时，懦弱得连死都不敢。

他像一个刚刚复检的植物人那样磕磕绊绊地敲下键盘。

——【你在威胁我吗？】

——【看起来不像？或者说你想跟我赌一赌周老板对你的信任？】

——【要是我敢赌呢？你跟我来往的信件都很明了。】

——【那对我都没有损失。但是你要想清楚点，事情闹大了只会对你没有好处。】

怎么办……明明地暖隔着拖鞋还能烤着孟鹤堂的脚，但孟鹤堂却浑身发冷。他前男友字字句句都说对了，如果事情被闹大，那就不仅仅是周老爷子信任不信任的问题了。他尚还不知道前男友手里到底攥着什么样计划，但对方明显是早有预谋的。

他的视野晃荡着，眼睛失了方向不知往哪里看，泪珠被吓得缩在泪窝子里掉不出来，就连呼吸都在气管里挣扎。

怎么办……九良，我好冷……

一束烟花升上了天，在夜空里炸开了。孟鹤堂猛然想到，他可以跟周九良坦白，证据都在，足以把事情的来龙去脉梳理清楚。周九良一定会相信他，周九良一定能够帮他解决……想着想着，他悠悠飘升的心又陡然坠落下去。

周九良一定会相信他吗？

孟鹤堂茫然失措地看着电脑屏，电脑因长时间不操作已经进入了待机模式，屏幕上漆黑一片。孟鹤堂呆呆地看着自己在上面映出的倒影，膛目结舌的样子傻里傻气的，红红的眼圈和肿眼泡看上去十分憔悴。

周九良不一定相信他。如果他跟前任情人真的恩断义绝、一刀两断，他为什么不在第一次收到邮件的就跟周九良说呢？还有那张偷拍的照片……对方会怀疑他另有隐瞒。本来周九良近来心情不佳再加上工作繁忙待他已渐冷淡，甚至这两天不知为何都待在公司不回来了，连信息都没发几条。如今出了这样的事情，肯定会让他对自己更失望。

然后周九良就会离开他了。

孟鹤堂恐惧地使劲儿摇头。不能让周九良知道。

扮戏也好，做梦也罢，只要不出这幕戏、不醒这场梦，就都还是真的。还不够，还不够，现在还不够，再让他沉溺得久一点儿吧，就一点点。他还不想放开周九良，他还不想从已经开始渐渐流逝的温暖里离开。他总是想着各种理由拖延，也强打着精神努力顺从周九良的任何要求。虽然他能隐约感觉到，周九良已经开始厌倦他们这种背德而见不得光的关系了。但是他却仍在自欺欺人，盼着再等等、再等等，等周九良彻底想要摆脱他了，把他远远地推开。到那时候，他就乖乖认命。

他吃了好多苦的，于情于理都应多得几分垂怜。就让他再多安逸安逸吧，哪怕就再多一天。

孟鹤堂哆嗦着手指握住鼠标划亮了电脑屏，屏幕亮起来那一瞬间光照进他眼里，他的眼泪毫无征兆地就掉了下来，模糊了视线。他咬紧嘴唇，不让自己发出一点儿声音，屏住呼吸试图抑制哽咽，却仍然长一声短一声地喘着悲吟，小声哭泣着回复邮件。

——【说吧。你想要什么？】

对方很快就发过来一串数字。

——【在老头子身边这些年，这点钱总该有吧？放心，念在旧情，钱算是我借的，等过了这段困难期，我就把钱还给你。】

信你才有鬼。孟鹤堂看着这几行字气到想笑。

不就是想要钱吗？孟鹤堂抹了一把都快从下巴上滴落的泪水，笑了一笑，敲下了肯定的答复。他在周家这些年攒的，原以用作他独自养老的本钱，勉勉强强也够得上这索命鬼要的数目了。

——【银行账户。】

——【还是见一面吧，怎么样？】

——【那就少说废话吧。明天晚上八点半在CC酒吧见。】

受制于人无法拒绝，孟鹤堂狠狠地点下发送键，视野因极致的愤怒和悲伤晃得更厉害，“已发送”的绿色勾号标志在泪水中模糊成一团。

再次见面，双方的气势就像是对调了一般。孟鹤堂缩着肩膀低着头把手揣进羽绒背心的兜里像一小毛球撞进酒吧的人群里钻到角落处的一张比较隐秘位子上，那模样都像一个贼。韩先生看在眼里，心里浮现一股施虐般变态的满足感，趾高气昂地仰起了头，冲着孟鹤堂淡淡地笑。

孟鹤堂从乱糟糟的刘海下面用一双猩红的圆眼睛瞪着前男友，可充其量算是一只饿昏了头的兔子，气急了的兔子会咬人，但也只是会咬而已，依然逃不过被当下酒菜的命运。

前男友笑得放肆。

他悠哉悠哉地把双手放在桌子上俯身：“钱呢？”

孟鹤堂努起嘴，忍住不哭出来，屈辱地低下头斜眼看走来走去酒吧服务员脚上的皮鞋，口袋里手指摩挲着银行卡单薄的棱角，满心想的是他养在家里的那只没有名字的白猫，还有他夭折在白日梦里的咖啡馆。和猫不一样的是，咖啡馆的名字他已经想好了，所以……他不舍得。

深吸一口气，吸得断断续续的，然后咬咬牙把银行卡拍到桌子上，触电一般赶紧缩回了手。

前男友慢条斯理地把卡拿过来——是他之前给孟鹤堂的那张，密码就不用多问了。

孟鹤堂掏出手机，横在前男友眼前。

——你会把照片全部删除的对吧？

“这个嘛……”前男友含糊道。

孟鹤堂眼睛都瞪大得快要掉出来了，以为这混账要出尔反尔，立刻想要缩回手用手机敲字骂人。

前男友眼疾手快，出手一把攥住了孟鹤堂的手腕一下子摁在桌子上。孟鹤堂的手机脱了手，“啪啦”摔在桌子上，又滑到地上去了。

孟鹤堂不明白他要干什么。就在孟鹤堂愣神的时候，前男友对他绽出一个十分诡异的笑容。

“这些年不见了，我变了那么多，”前男友盯着他的脸庞，眼睛里流露出伤感和怜惜，“你还是跟从前一样漂亮，甚至更漂亮了。”

孟鹤堂心头一紧。

他即刻站起来，伸出另外一只手想去掰开前男友的钳制，但突然被从背后伸出的一只陌生的手抓住。对方没给他任何反抗的机会，熟练地使了巧劲儿把他反剪到背后。钻心的疼痛使他忍不住张嘴大叫，还没出半声就被那个陌生人用另外一只手死死捂住了嘴巴。对方身形比他高大很多，手臂非常有力，大手粗糙的皮肤上满是难闻烟酒味儿。他惊慌失措，忙扭身想挣脱。这时他面前不知什么时候又冒出来一个人，出脚绊了他一下，他便被抵在了墙上，差点儿撞到头。

前男友这才缓缓站起来，有个穿军绿色工装服款式衣裤的毛寸男人笑嘻嘻地来到前男友旁边跟他勾肩搭背，用猥琐的眼神上上下下打量着孟鹤堂。

“老韩，”那毛寸指指孟鹤堂开口道，“这就是你说要给我们介绍的那个哑巴Omega？”

“嗯。”前男友抱起双臂，错开了孟鹤堂望过来震惊的眼神。

“是够正，这小腰翘屁股的……老韩，分给我们你舍得？”

“有什么不舍得的。”前男友语气就像是听见了什么讽刺的笑话，充满了轻蔑的笑意，“又不是我家的。”

“好哥们儿，回头那生意咱兄弟肯定照顾你，你就放心吧。”

孟鹤堂眼睁睁地看着毛寸朝他一步步走过来，脚跟发软，浑身发抖，拼命挣扎却被身后魁梧的男人轻松压制。“老实点儿！”那男人低声怒喝，吓得孟鹤堂从被堵住的嘴里发出微弱的呜咽。

毛寸很满意他的状态，流氓地吹着口哨伸出手抚摸上束手无策任人摆布的Omega，感受他的腰臀在他手掌心脆弱地颤抖。

孟鹤堂忍受着这样羞辱的抚摸，如果不是被捂住了嘴，他大概要恐惧得干呕。

当毛寸的手顺着他臀部上的裤缝往更下方摸去时，孟鹤堂不知试上了哪里来的力气开始死命地挣动起来，躲开了毛寸的手，还要咬捂在嘴巴上的手指。但随即之前绊过他的那个瘦高男人一把薅住了他的头发，疼得真他倒吸气，还被身后的男人哈哈大笑着掐着下巴玩弄。

“好香啊，你的信息素是花香味儿的？”毛寸心满意足地收回了手，嬉皮笑脸地掐了掐Omega惊恐的细腻脸蛋，“长得漂亮，身材又好，真是个尤物。”

孟鹤堂看到又有两三个人悄无声息地围了上来，都是他们一伙的，一共大概有五六个人。他数不清到底有几个人，光线太暗了，而骤然的恐惧又令他大脑缺氧。他们把他堵在墙角，就像对待一只落入陷阱的垂死挣扎的白兔。

他前男友在最边缘面无表情地看着他们。

孟鹤堂哭了起来，绝望的泣音从他喉咙里发出。他还在扭动着，然而徒劳的挣扎令毛寸笑出了声。楚楚可怜的大眼睛只让围着他的男人们跃跃欲试地兴奋起来。

奇怪的动静引来了周围几个客人好奇地往这边儿瞧。

毛寸不耐烦起来，冲着孟鹤堂背后的男人说道：“别让他乱动了，你不是带了药吗？”

孟鹤堂又把眼睛睁大了一圈，瞳仁紧缩。身后男人听了话应了一声，然后松开了捂住他嘴巴的那只手，掏出了一块手帕。

孟鹤堂急中生智踩了那男人的脚，趁机挣脱，撞开了挡在他面前最瘦的那个人，往前冲了两步，撞上了一个挽着女伴的大哥。

“我艹傻X啊！长没长眼啊你？”大哥生气地揪住了孟鹤堂的领子。

“啊啊！啊啊！”孟鹤堂疯狂比划着，慌张不知如何表达，弄得大哥一头雾水。孟鹤堂见求救无果，立即转身要往门口跑去，却被一把锁住脖子拽了回去，手帕盖上了他的口鼻，瞬间手脚发软。

“抱歉，他喝醉了。”几个青年男子逼近，为首的毛寸朝大哥赔笑，扭头往瘫软的孟鹤堂脸上扇了一耳光，“我给他醒醒酒。”

大哥见这阵势忙赶紧带着女朋友离开了，而后酒吧那片区域再没有人注意到他们，聒噪的音乐让所有的异常看起来都很正常。

“我在隔壁酒店开了个房间。”前男友接了毛寸递过来的一支烟，看了看被三个人夹在中间神志不清的孟鹤堂，言语中没有任何波澜起伏，“他不会说话，动静大点儿也没问题。”

周九良带着一帮人走在快捷酒店低矮的房间过道里，面色阴沉，厚重的毯面地板吞噬了他沉重的脚步声。右边陪着的经理胁肩谄笑，额角流汗，跟经理一个状态的还有跟在他左手边的小弟。

周九良看这个满脸堆笑的小弟就生气，抬手削他后脑勺，怒道：“我离酒吧只差两个街口就到了！你们竟然连这么多人都看不住？？”

自打上次被周九良撞见孟鹤堂在名叫CC酒吧的地方见了他前男友，周九良就派人跟踪了这个姓韩的家伙并监视酒吧。但他不知道该怎么跟孟鹤堂说起这个事情，醋意像毒蛇一样缠绕着他，往他体内注入暴戾的因子，而失望和悲伤又使他焦头烂额。再加上这两天正赶上跟谢金医药业合作塞给他一大堆业务，分手乏术的他便搁置了这码事，也暂时隔断了与孟鹤堂的联系。

直到今晚小弟突然跟他报告说发现姓韩的与一帮可疑的人出现在酒吧，他才火急火燎地从公司赶过来。

小弟捂住脑袋委屈巴巴：“少爷您别着急，他们才上去不到五分钟，不会出什么事情的。”

“出不出事情你说了算？？”周九良怒不可遏又扇了他一掌。

小弟自知理亏，哼哼唧唧不敢说话了。

经理领着周九良等人来到315房间，卑躬屈膝说就是这间了。周九良在房门前站定，果听到屋里隐约有男人的嗓音，时高时低乱在一起不知说着什么，却没听见小哑巴啊啊呀呀的叫唤。周九良呼出一口气。经理哆哆嗦嗦掏出房卡来。周九良伸出手拦住了他。

“不用了。去忙你自己的事，别让其他房客报警。如果有人问起在干什么，就说是便衣在抓人。”

话音刚落，他伸手指了指房门，两个一身腱子肉的高个打手从队伍里走出来，交头接耳商议了片刻，然后一同撞开了房门。

“不许动——”手下们一蜂窝儿冲了进去，手枪上膛声哗啦啦响，倒真像是条子入了贼窝子。

周九良快步走进房间，经过门廊的时候还能听见几声咒骂和搏斗的响动，但等他来到屋里已经安静了。

屋里几个人都识趣地双手投降，只是周九良的注意力不在他们身上。周九良急切地扫视四周每个角落，终于在窗子的左下角看见了那个缩在墙边瑟瑟发抖的一团小人儿。他赶紧把这个人上上下下打量一番，对方整体看来还算好，头发乱得像个鸡窝，身上的衣服也没少，羽绒坎肩掉下来一半，耷拉在毛衣胳膊上，抱着膝盖把脸埋起来，只露出一双惶恐不安的大眼睛，左侧脸颊有红肿的迹象……每一个受凌辱的细节都让周九良的怒火越烧越旺。

他胆小怕惊的小母亲已经吓傻了，一时半会儿缓不过来，只知道把自己蜷缩成最安全的姿势，见人来也不敢动，还待在墙角发抖。碍于周围小弟们都看着，周九良不好直接把人抱起来。他扫视了房间一圈——很好，姓韩的就在，所有人都在，咱们得好好地算这笔账。

周九良还没开口。一个绿色工装外套的毛寸小子抱着头率先说了话，看着周九良一脸惊讶，但并不算慌张：“警察？”

周九良眯了眯眼，没有回答。周九良不回答，小弟们也不敢接话。周九良拨开几个人来到毛寸的面前。

毛寸倒不卑不亢，也不紧张，还把手放了下来，镇定道：“朋友，朋友，别紧张——你们头儿呢？我跟你们头儿单独说说话。这都是误会，我认识你们局的——”

周九良耐着性子听他说了这一番废话，咂咂嘴，扬手抓住了他的领子，指着孟鹤堂问身边的小弟：“他脸怎么回事？”

毛寸已知来者不善，虽不知姓韩的找的这个哑巴到底什么来头，但感觉问题都出在这哑巴身上，心里把姓韩的骂上八遍，不过并不觉得没有什么不好摆平的，举起双手以示自己没有恶意：“别激动，朋友！是我不小心——”

“我问你了吗？”周九良淡淡道。

旁边小弟一听连忙回答：“是，是他。”

毛寸吞吞口水，一直被打断的滋味不太爽：“朋友，我们好好谈谈。你可能不知道，我叫——”

“我不在乎你是哪里来的杂碎，知道吗？我不在乎。”周九良瞪大眼睛盯着他，“张大你的狗眼好好看看我是谁。动了周家的人还想着全身而退是吗？”

“周、周家？”毛寸愣了，这才仔细看了眼周九良的脸。这不看不要紧，一看清楚眼珠子凸了出来下巴都快脱臼了，“你、你是——周九良？！”

一同震惊的还有藏在一个魁梧男人背后的韩先生。

周九良随手把他扔回到地上。毛寸瘫坐在地：“我艹，不会吧……”

S市周家的独子今年下半年才真正步入商业圈子。毛寸仅是看过寥寥几条新闻。事实上他连周家的老爷子都没见过几面，按照他爸的实力，他见到老爷子也只能是在外围三圈，远远地眺两眼罢了。

“那他、周家的人，这什么意思？”毛寸猛回头看着那个留在墙边的小哑巴。

孟鹤堂吸着鼻子抱住脑袋，把整张脸都藏起来。

“他跟周家的关系比较复杂，”周九良搓了两把下巴，“这么说吧。他是我父亲新娶的老婆，但他不是我妈。”

此话一出同伙几个人都目瞪口呆，有两个腿软已经摔到了地上，一个离门口比较近的小个男子，往后退了几步，脚滑了一下，趁着大家注意力不在自己身上，掉头没命般地跑了出去。

周九良“啪”一声打在就近站着的那个小弟身上，吼道：“傻站着干什么！追啊！看戏呢？？”

小弟急忙带了两个人跑了出去。

毛寸的手筛糠似地抖。

周九良咬着后槽牙盯着他：“我开始还想，你怎么可能不认识我父亲新娶的夫人，明知不可为而为之也太胆大包天。后来我才明白，原来是你和你那个税务局的爹官位太小，都没资格参加任何一个我父亲带夫人出席的酒会。”

毛寸一脸惊愕地往后退，直到撞到床脚，就地打了个滚，翻身从地上爬起来，冲着老韩就扑了上去，薅住他胸前的衣服就叫嚷起来：“姓韩的你他妈个狗娘养的被你害惨了我！不想活了作死别他妈拉我垫背啊！”

韩先生也被吓懵了，被抓住下意识挣脱，双手与毛寸纠缠在一起，直到被拽倒到地上。

毛寸转身又折返回来，手脚并用爬到周九良脚下，抓住了他的裤腿，脸上表情全垮了，剩一双丧气的三白眼满是哀求：“周少爷，我不知道，我什么都不知道，都是那个姓韩的搞的鬼……对不起您，真对不起……”

新来的小弟好笑地盯着这个滑稽小丑般的毛寸看，年纪大点儿的见怪不怪的，狡猾一些的眼睛瞟着墙角的孟鹤堂，想着怎么能给主母留个好印象，但没有周九良的指令又不好动作。

周九良伸手揉了揉毛寸的脑瓜，摁着他的天灵盖古怪地笑：“挨你耳光那个是我吗？”

毛寸倒脑袋灵光，一听这话忙又爬到孟鹤堂面前。孟鹤堂一见害怕得直往后躲，后背撞上了电视柜不由得惊叫一声。毛寸爬到他面前抬手就扇了自己两巴掌，把孟鹤堂吓得又开始掉眼泪。

他也没空想孟鹤堂害不害怕，自己的胆子都快吓破了，只知道朝孟鹤堂求救般得伸出手：“夫人，夫人，都是我的错，都是我狗眼不识泰山没认出您，您饶了我吧，夫人，我给您磕头……”

毛寸说着就真往地上“咣咣咣”磕了三个响头。孟鹤堂直接看傻了，眼泪还挂在眼角，不自觉抬起脸去寻周九良。

周九良仅是像看个陌生人那样扫了他一眼，就转身走出了房间，把小弟们留在房间里处理后续。

孟鹤堂见状急忙从墙角连滚带爬地站起来，追着周九良也跑出了房间。身上药效刚过没多久，他的脚还软着，使不上劲儿，跑得踉踉跄跄的好几次差点儿摔倒。但他不敢停，也不敢慢，跟在周九良身后，急切地去抓周九良的衣角，想跟他说话，给他解释，却即刻被挣开了，又去拉周九良的衣袖，也被甩开了。

于是孟鹤堂不敢再去拽周九良了，像个没头没脑的小尾巴似地跟在周九良屁股后面，寸步不离。周九良叹气，放慢了步伐，但仍旧没有回头。

周九良没耐心等电梯，径直走进楼梯间下楼。孟鹤堂也跟着他走楼梯，他连站都站不稳，迈步颤颤巍巍，只能扶着楼梯往下挪，尽量快地跟上周九良。没下几层台阶，小哑巴就开始哭了，哭得抽抽搭搭上气不接下气，哭声回档在楼梯间，哭得那么可怜，足以把世间所有的铁石心肠都哭碎了，但周九良还是没有回头。

明明只是三楼，却像是要走出珠穆朗玛峰的艰难。好不容易下到一楼，周九良挥手打发了凑上来想要恭维说话的经理，出门找到车，打开车门，上了驾驶位。

孟鹤堂一直紧跟在周九良后面，看他上了车连绕到副驾驶的位子上去都怕来不及，急忙打开后车门钻进去，坐在周九良后面，还是忍不住小心翼翼捏住了周九良手肘那里的衣服。

“啊啊……啊！”

周九良一言不发，点火挂档，自然而然地挣脱了孟鹤堂的手。

孟鹤堂低下头，在后车位上如坐针毡，自己绞着自己的手指，哭了两声，而后咬住下唇再不敢哭了。

一路无言回到了周家宅邸。

刚停下车，周九良就接到了电话，小弟们说其他都处理好了，问对于人还有什么吩咐。

“别打死了，我们还不能惹上人命官司，打得他们不能出门就好了，这是最基本。”周九良轻描淡写地命令道，“还有，他们哪个手哪个脚碰过夫人就把哪个手脚的骨头打断，每根骨头都打断，记住了吗？每根。做事儿细心一点儿。就比如说一根指头上的骨头是三根，不是两根，阿甲是学医的，你们多问问他。”

“回头再派人去看看他们都是干什么的。调查清楚之后该做什么不用我再教你们了吧？就是你们跟着我父亲常做的那套。”

周九良抬头从后视镜中看了看孟鹤堂惊魂未定的一双大眼睛，心头五味陈杂，愤怒搅乱了他的情绪，一开口又道：“尤其那个姓韩的玩意儿，打得狠一点儿，但别打死了，否则有人会心疼的。”

孟鹤堂从头到脚震颤了一下。

周九良开门下车，孟鹤堂也不敢耽搁开门下车。这回小哑巴真的精神垮掉了，车门都还没关就双手抓住周九良的手腕，周九良越动他抓得越紧，然后就哭，哭得撕心裂肺把周九良吓了一跳，一愣神的功夫小哑巴就往他怀里钻。

周九良推他一下，他像个弹簧一样弹出去又立即缩回来，狗皮膏药似地粘在周九良身上。

小母亲从来没有这样依赖过周九良到这种撒不开手的程度，他像是失了智了、发了狂了，不惜一切代价一定要赖在周九良身上才行。

“孟儿，”周九良无奈，只能叫了他一声，“把手松开。”

孟鹤堂反而抓得更紧了，他把脸埋在周九良衣领上拼命摇头，死活不起来。

“我们在车库，还没到家里呢，孟儿。”周九良提醒他。

孟鹤堂完全不为所动，抬起头，抓住时机冲周九良比手语。

——你听我解释、听我解释……

小哑巴满脸都是泪，手上也是，根本擦不完，脸颊也哭肿了，粉红色的像个小桃子，竟分不出挨了打的到底是哪边，头发比刚睡醒的时候还要乱，浑身没有一个地方是不抖的。

周九良张嘴便是叹气，摆摆手：“别说了，孟儿。”

他拒绝了。

但他的拒绝也到此为止了。

周九良朝孟鹤堂伸开双臂。

“我相信你。”周九良说道，“我相信你……事情不是看上去那样。”

孟鹤堂脸上慢慢露出了欣慰的表情，仿佛松了一口气。他的眉间尚且没有解开，而眉尾释然般地下坠。他急切地冲进周九良的怀抱，生怕对方下一秒钟反悔了，手臂也牢牢环住周九良的腰，歪着头号啕大哭。

周九良轻轻拍着他的后背等他哭完。

他没办法不相信孟鹤堂。他也明白，他是因为爱得越深所以越害怕失去、越多疑善妒，但是他竟无法控制自己。然而纵然他内心有一万点猜忌一万点怀疑，他还是只能相信孟鹤堂。因为他离不开孟鹤堂，他放不下他的小母亲。哪怕孟鹤堂真的欺骗了他、背叛了他，他不但无法离他而去，他甚至都不知道自己会做出什么事情。爱情真的是很疯狂的东西，它令勇敢的人变得懦弱、令胆小的人变得无畏，而周九良被它同化，变成了一个疯子。如果小母亲真的要离他而去，他是断不可能允许的，他会采取措施，卑微的，或是粗暴的，他可以做任何事。

他现在想来还是后怕得不行。那房间里算上孟鹤堂前男友那个畜生，一共有七个男人，他要是晚来一步，后果都不堪设想。

孟鹤堂很快就哭完了，大概只有两三分钟。这令周九良有点惊讶。早知道痛痛快快哭这么一次就能平复，就不用让他断断续续哭一路了，这脸和眼睛明天还不知道得肿成什么样子。

哭完之后孟鹤堂慢慢放开了周九良。周九良拿出纸巾给他把脸擦干净了，只用了一张，因为大部分都蹭进了周九良的衣服。

孟鹤堂抬眼怯生生看了看周九良，抬起了手——

周九良将他的手握住，握在手心里暖着柔声道：“我们回到家再说好吗？”

孟鹤堂连忙听话地点点头。

周九良牵着他出了车库。

他不会让小母亲自己解释的，因为小母亲自己也可能被蒙在鼓里。周九良思考。他得自己把真相找出来。

他抬头望向悬挂在夜空高处那轮皎洁的圆月。多好的月色啊，但一想到要几乎熬个通宵便不觉得十分美丽了。


	35. 【35】

已入午夜，快要十二点了。这晚是圆月，那么亮的月光，白得发冷，高悬于头顶，照得影子都蜷缩在脚底不敢伸到远方。

无论周九良如何劝说，孟鹤堂还是不答应跟他分开，哪怕只是为了一前一后回家不被人瞧见而已。

“一起回去会被佣人发现的。”周九良苦口婆心地劝他。而孟鹤堂只是抬起脸可怜兮兮地望着他，置若罔闻。所以直到现在他们还滞留在车库门外的避风处半步不前。

周九良早在拥抱他的时候就心软了，一旦心软便一发不可收拾。他叹气——数不清今晚叹了多少次气。他把孟鹤堂两只冰凉的手都握到手里来，然后把他往自己这边拽了拽。他俩之间距离的缩近让孟鹤堂的脸色看上去好些了。

“你别害怕，别害怕，我不会因为这个离开你。”把对方的两个小爪子都捂热，周九良解开大衣扣子，将孟鹤堂揽进怀里，引着他的手臂从大衣下头怀抱住自己，这样就不会冷，接着贴着他被风吹得红彤彤的耳尖安慰他，“我刚才只是有点儿……生气，其实我早就后悔了。”

孟鹤堂猛然从他怀里钻出头来，大眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他。

——真的吗？

周九良赶紧点头，生怕慢一步都被这个患得患失的小哑巴看作是哄骗，而后又嫌不够似地，含情脉脉地补了一句：“我永远都不会离开你，怎样都不会。”

孟鹤堂又拿那双荡漾着伤感的眼睛看了他好久，但总归是相信了，抽回了手臂，步步回头地向家门走去，最后咬牙一跺脚，扭过身头也不回地跑进了房子里。

真可怜。孟鹤堂的身影已经不见了，但周九良还是呆呆地看着路灯下空无一人的小路，心疼了。我怎么可以怀疑他呢？他在心里埋怨自己。

他摸了摸两个大衣口袋，没有摸到烟，于是返回车库到车上去找。可到了车里他闻到车里残留的兰花香他又不想抽烟了，就在车里坐了一会儿然后才回了宅子。

孟鹤堂在他的房间里等他。他一进门孟鹤堂就急火火地扑上来亲他，一边跟他难舍难分地接吻一边解他的皮带。周九良察觉到了连忙按住他的手制止了他。

周九良靠在墙上，跟孟鹤堂面对面，对方因受到过分惊吓而失控的信息素肆意地撩拨着他，馥郁的兰花香掺杂着其他Alpha的气味让他躁动，但他还是按捺住了。

“听我说，孟儿，你今天累了，咱们先睡觉好不好？就当今晚你只是做了一个噩梦。”这时候依着孟鹤堂做那档子事对小母亲的精神状态只会有更不好的影响，所以周九良下定决心拒绝，就算硬得有点儿迈不开腿。

孟鹤堂只是摇头，蹭到他怀里。周九良抱过他，手摸上他左侧脸颊上浅浅的红印子，因为皮肤白皙而显眼。

周九良舔舔嘴唇，欲火和怒火烧得他心里难受：“他们碰你了吗？”

孟鹤堂使劲摇头，即刻慌张地抬起眼睛，眉头重新皱在一起。

——真的！他们没有碰我，我把衣服抓得紧紧的……

“好了好了，我知道了，”周九良忙搓了搓他的脸，把他搂紧，“我知道了。”

孟鹤堂又埋首在他脖子旁边小声哭了一会儿，之后哭哭啼啼地用手语连比划带写字地跟他把来龙去脉说了一遍，说得磕磕绊绊的，周九良没太听懂，但周九良没敢多问。

“好，我明白了，我相信你，你不要哭了，好不好？”周九良亲了亲他的小花脸。

他怎么能怀疑孟鹤堂呢？周九良再次动摇了，心疼了。小母亲明明一向是诚实的、纯真的，从不撒谎。

之后周九良又哄了好一会儿，给了好几个亲吻，才哄得孟鹤堂洗完了澡换好了睡衣在脸上上好了药，但他却死活不肯回周老爷子的房间，硬是在周九良的床上躺下了。

“我不离开，我不离开。”周九良被扑鼻的兰花香冲得舌头都快打了结，大衣都没脱，躺在床上，把手塞孟鹤堂怀里让他抓着，重复了不知多少遍，“我不离开。”

孟鹤堂眸子湿漉漉地凝视了他好一会儿，才慢慢地闭上眼睡着了。

周九良小心翼翼把手抽出来，给孟鹤堂掖了掖被角。这才脱下大衣，去了一趟厕所，靠在床头打开手机让小弟给他汇报情况。

“嗯，很好。”听了那些人的惨状周九良面不改色，接着又布置任务，“去调查，明天早上之前我要所有的真相。”

他打开微信看到朱鹤松给他留言：“老爷子忙得很。如果他今晚宿在小魔女那里，那么他一大清早就得直接去赶董事会的例会。如果他不宿在小魔女那里，那么他就会被安排一个通宵达旦的饭局。你明天一整天都看不到他。”

于是他放心地摁灭手机，握在手里，和衣躺在孟鹤堂旁边。孟鹤堂侧躺着，手里揪着被子，就像是揪着周九良的心。

周九良眯了一会儿，睡得极其不安稳，醒来时已经快凌晨五点了，他再次打开手机，信息快爆了。

周九良看了孟鹤堂的邮箱截图和酒吧的监控摄像头，才开始真真切切地后悔起来，非常、非常地后悔。尤其想到孟鹤堂那种不顾一切也要钻到他怀里的表情，周九良后悔得心脏酸痛。

你为什么这么害怕了还非要一次一次地鼓起勇气来抓紧我呢？

原来你也跟我一样，明知道这样的关系如此脆弱而易碎，却还是拼了命地去维持吗？

周九良忽然意识到，孟鹤堂真的好像是，只有他了。

撂下手机，太阳升起，早晨六点多，周九良枕着枕头无言看向孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂侧躺在他面前，还是那个束手束脚团在一起的姿势，眉头轻蹙，眼角绯红，感觉周围十分不安全的样子，脸上的红痕还没有完全消去。

对不起。周九良吞吞口水，好想去抱一抱他，但又怕把他吵醒，于是抓耳挠腮，转头看到窗帘氤氲地亮起来，觉得舒适的环境可能会让孟鹤堂醒来的时候心情好一点儿。轻手轻脚从床上下来，铺好被子，简单把房间整理了一下，审视了一遍认为房间里还缺少点儿生气，抬脚出门，在客厅的猫窝里找到了那只白猫。

“听话，祖宗，帮帮忙，不要动……”白猫向来对周九良态度不好，从前周九良没在意过，今天格外后悔。他擦擦额角的汗，猫下腰，把它从猫窝里抱了出来。白猫可能刚从睡梦里醒来没多久，竟没有挣扎，呆头呆脑地睁着蓝眼睛任由周九良用一种怪异的姿势把它抱走，仅是甩了一下尾巴。

“对，对，就是这样，听话……”周九良把白猫放到自己的床上，结果刚一沾到床，白猫就像蓦然醒悟一般跳下去了。周九良只好把它重新抱上来，它又跳下去。再抱再跳……最后一次白猫终于服气了，它试探地走到自己兰花味儿的小主人面前，嗅了嗅，认出来之后抬起猫爪——

“嘿，你别闹他啊——”周九良急忙抱起它。白猫于是非常不开心了，从周九良怀里挣脱出来，一溜烟跑回了客厅。

“好吧，你走吧！”周九良怒气冲冲地低声抱怨道，在孟鹤堂身边躺下，“我不走。”

他盯着孟鹤堂的眉间看，似是要用眼神把它抚平，在脑海里构思怎么跟孟鹤堂道歉，推演了一百种都觉得不够诚恳，慢慢地开始眼皮打架，不知不觉竟睡着了。

他再醒来的时候，天黑了——不是天黑了，是房间的全遮光窗帘不知道被谁拉上了，房间里一片漆黑。周九良身上还盖了被子，他在被子里下意识往身边摸，一摸一空，吓出了一身冷汗，猛起身，头晕目眩地下床差点儿摔一跤，回头看到床上空无一人。

他抓过自己的手机，发现自己的手机被挪了地方，放在书桌上。他闻到门外传来糯米香。想起孟鹤堂是知道他手机密码的。

周九良懵懵懂懂出了房间，跟着糯米香径直走到厨房，看到阳光下孟鹤堂围着围裙在灶台前煮粥，还做了其他一些吃的。

听到声响，孟鹤堂一扭头，他的眼眶还是有点儿肿，不过气色很好，脸上白白净净的什么也看不出来。孟鹤堂一见是他就笑了，笑容在阳光里闪耀，眼睛也亮晶晶的。

孟鹤堂没给他说话的机会，腾出手冲他比划：

——马上就好了，你先去客厅里等一下。

他扭回头继续把注意力放在锅里，仿佛现在是任何一个平常的不能再平常的早晨。

周九良愣在门口，昏头涨脑地痴望着那个在阳光的身影，抬起了脚，一步一步地朝他走过去，立在孟鹤堂身后，伸出胳膊从背后抱紧了他。

孟鹤堂手里的动作顿了顿，抬手揉了揉周九良贴在他耳朵旁边的脑袋，随后当做什么事也没发生一样，继续忙手里的活儿。

孟鹤堂一直是个好了伤疤忘了疼的人，没办法啊，他遭的罪太多了，又是个泪窝子浅能哭的主儿。从小就是，被打一下能坐在地上哭好久，但到底还是得自己拍拍屁股站起来，自己把眼泪擦干，然后继续对生活露出笑脸。他自知自愈能力强，人人都当孟鹤堂是朵娇气的兰花，只有孟鹤堂知道自己不过是颗仙人掌，一颗倔强的、独自快乐的仙人掌，再干涸的土壤都能存活，被拔光了刺依旧盎然。

对于孟鹤堂来说，只要还活着，就不得于一无所有。因为至少他还拥有生命，他就还有机会，哪怕再微茫。

活着，就有一切。孟鹤堂想。

周九良深深吸气，断断续续地呼出来。

“孟儿，我爱你。”

孟鹤堂恍惚了一下。

小哑巴突然庆幸自己是个小哑巴。

这样他就不会说出那句“我也爱你”，然后坐实这场悖德的、罪恶的、他们谁也无法承担后果的爱情。

周九良疯狂嗅着从孟鹤堂后颈的性腺处流出来的兰花香，觉得自己有必要再去见一见那个谢爷，舍弃观望的暧昧态度，不再只是生意上卖他好处，而是深交，要互利共赢，要协同发展。

他必须要强大起来了，短时间内，他要跟他父亲并肩……不，不止，他还要压过他父亲一头。

因为经过孟鹤堂前男友这一出闹剧周九良才发现，他太傻了，他在安乐窝得过且过太久了，徒以自欺欺人。现在面对他最心爱的人，他连吃醋的资格都没有，戴绿帽子都轮不上他。他忍不下去了。

下午的时候周九良出了一趟门，回来后递给孟鹤堂一张银行卡。

“钱要回来了，给你办了张新卡。”周九良挠挠头，抬头又低头，有点儿不敢看孟鹤堂的眼睛，接着从兜里掏出了手机，“还有手机。”

孟鹤堂笑着感谢他，亲了他一下。

“我是去找过你前男友，但不是为了打听你什么事情。”周九良哼哼唧唧地抱上来，在孟鹤堂肩头起腻，“我只是想去看看究竟是谁会瞎了眼地抛弃你。”

“我看了他以后，好像就得到了一种心理安慰似的：我只要比垃圾好一点点，就值得你喜欢了。”

——你不要这样，你很好。

孟鹤堂心疼地捏捏他的脸颊，蹙起眉头，用双手给他比了两个大拇指。

“他以后再也不会去找你了，我保证。”周九良凑上去寻他的嘴唇，狡黠地笑，“我并不好……”

“我只对你好。”

“你怀孕了？”

周老爷子惊讶地张开了嘴，十分不可思议，皱了皱眉头：“是我的？”

红发女人的嘴角僵了僵，但还是浅浅地笑：“嗯。”

但是周老爷子的眉头皱得更深了：“你一直都有在吃避孕药吧……避孕药出问题了？”

他不等女人回答，自顾自地从沙发上站起来，想去门口拿大衣。他昨天晚上本来是要来的，但是却选择去了饭局，今天抽空来一趟结果还被吓一跳。算是留宿不成了，与其在这里耽误时间，不如赶紧回家去，兴许还能赶上妻子做的晚餐。

今天是礼拜六，有百分之八九十的可能孟鹤堂会下厨做晚饭。

面对他冷漠无情且杀伐果断的态度，女人有点儿目瞪口呆，她急急忙忙也站了起来，想拦住周老爷子。

周老爷子一边穿上大衣，一边漫不经心道：“不管怎么样，算是我的错吧。我回头会叫人带你去医院，媒体那边我来处理，你放心把孩子打掉就是。”

“等、等一下……”女人着急地打断了周老爷子，“我想留下……留下这个孩子。”

周老爷子很吃惊地看着她。

女人小心翼翼蹭过来，摆出一副天真无辜的样子，乖巧地挽住周老爷子的胳膊：“周哥，这么些年了，我也闯荡累了，我认命了，就到这儿，我想稳定下来了……”

“我们一早说好的，如果你想稳定，我们随时可以结束，不是吗？”周老爷子无奈地叹了口气，心里有点儿厌倦，但忍住没有甩开女人的手。当他说出“结束”的时候，忽然感觉到轻松。于是他恍然大悟，哦，原来这儿才是他的真实意图。

确实太久了，他跟这个女人……迄今为止能与他纠缠那么久还让他念念不忘的，只有一个人。

周老爷子不动声色的弯了弯嘴角。

“念在我们交情多年，资源方面能照顾你还是多照顾你一点儿。”周老爷子提起精神使自己尽量看上去和善可信，循循善诱道，“你去好好嫁个人吧。”

女人握紧了周老爷子的手臂：“周哥，这么多年，我对你是真心的……没有名分也没有关系，我想留下这个孩子。”

周老爷子翻了翻眼睛，看着女人诚恳无比的娇颜，心里判断道，这女人大概真的是走投无路了，才出此下策。

“好啦，宝贝儿……”周老爷子已经不耐烦到不想再敷衍她了，女人身上愈发浓艳的水仙花香令他更加思念兰花的那种清冽怡人。

近来工作让他疲惫，他忽然想，也许自己也该稳定下来了。

周老爷子轻轻笑道：“我不可能留下这个孩子。”

女人瞳仁里的期盼黯淡下去。

周老爷子转身欲走，却又被女人捉住了衣角。

女人小声开口，战战兢兢的，像是怕吵醒腹中的婴儿一样：“家里那位不能生……我可以，我可以怀孩子的。”

“你什么意思？”周老爷子闻言回身，拉下脸，意识到有问题，向女人逼近了几步，“你做了手脚？”

伴君如伴虎，这个闯荡社会多年的周爷从来不是善茬儿，即使平时总见他嬉皮笑脸老不正经的样子，但一旦威严起来，多年腥风血雨的积淀便显形出来，平整的黑色大衣衬得他瘦长的身板如一把未出鞘的长刀，叫人不寒而栗。女人不由得吞了吞口水，一时失了言语。

“你是不是没按时吃避孕药？”周老爷子语气低沉，“你不要妄图骗我。”

女人感觉到身子不由自主地打颤，咬紧牙关，想着事到如今瞒不过去不如破罐子破摔，兴许凭着这么多年的情分还能博到希望，坦白道：“是……上次我没有吃药……”

周老爷子“啧”了一声，然后叹气，抿嘴摸了摸下巴，很苦恼又很惋惜的样子。

女人心跳如鼓，耐不住这可怕的沉默，继续争取道：“周九良……周少爷，也成年了，周家家大业大，一个孩子怎么应付得过来呢？万一将来再生变故……”

周老爷子托着下巴，低着头，歪了一下嘴角，依然没有说话。

见他不说话，女人睁大眼睛转了转眼珠，以为有动摇的苗头，赶紧贴上去，卖乖装可怜抓住老爷子的衣角，压住心头狂喜再接再厉：“……况且我听说，周少爷对结婚生子这样的事不太有想法，他还年轻可以不考虑，但周家的香火可不能不多考虑一下呀。”

周老爷子认真思考了一下。周九良非常优秀，他会是唯一的继承人，再多一个孩子，难保将来不会给周家惹事。

而且这个孩子的母亲，实在是居心不纯。周老爷子看着恬不知耻凑上来的女人忍俊不禁，女人以为讨到了他欢心，也笑，笑得毫不收敛，媚眼略显得意。

周老爷子反手抽了她一巴掌。

宝刀未老尚且拿得稳枪的一只手，冷不丁直接把纤细的女人打得甩出去，如纸片一般飘落到地上，连痛叫都来不及发，只有后知后觉一声气若游丝的细吟，就瘫坐在地上眼冒金星，哆嗦着手捂着脸，一只耳朵里嗡嗡地响。

“你那么爱这个孩子，失去他的时候一定非常痛苦，”周老爷子发了条信息，蹲下身，跟逗猫一样挑起女人的下巴，眉头舒展，竟满脸怜爱，“……所以你大概用不着麻药了。”

他拍拍女人红肿的那半边脸，站了起来。女人被吓傻了，没有反应过来，跪坐在地愣愣地仰望着老爷子，直到一群她不认识的人破门而入，堵住她的嘴将她从地上拽起来，二话不说把她架出了屋子。

她很快就会知道周老爷子是什么意思了。

“家里那位不能生……我可以，我可以怀孩子。”

周老爷子待在空无一人的房子里嗤笑一声，摇了摇头。这女人，真是蠢，跟了他这么多年，还听信外头的谣言以为周家的老爷子之所以寻花问柳是因为想要孩子，而续弦的娇妻没有生育能力。什么蠢话。

他要是想要个孩子，哪里用得着这么大费周章。周老爷子眯了眯眼。

孩子于周老爷子心中的印象少得可怜。周老爷子想到他当初同夏家的女人结婚的时候。那时论权势富贵，周老爷子还不及夏家的一半，周九良的母亲算是下嫁。周老爷子娶她也不是因为感情，只是为了得到夏家的扶持。对于周老爷子来讲，这个出生名门的女人太过高傲、严肃并且冷漠，完全没有魅力，所以对他们所生的孩子也没有太多的温情。现在回想起来，周老爷子似乎错过了周九良的童年，他忙于工作，忙着让周家傲立群雄、飞黄腾达，就把幼小的儿子丢给他满腹怨气的母亲。直到周家各桩生意都如日方升，他沉睡已久的父爱才苏醒过来，一回首，却猛然发现周九良已经长成了一个挺拔而陌生的少年。少年跟他母亲一样冷漠，但却比他母亲懂得听话。

如果他的小兰花有了孩子，那孩子会是什么样的呢？

无疑会是姿色出众的。皮肤细腻、线条柔润，天庭饱满、地阁方圆，鹅蛋脸樱桃唇，大眼睛是两颗剔透的玻璃糖，一笑起来双颊丰盈、梨涡甜蜜，兴许也会有一个小巧的翘鼻头，像点缀在蛋糕上的奶油尖儿一样。

任谁都瞧得出来，孟鹤堂很喜欢孩子，见了谁的小孩儿都笑吟吟地想要去抱一下。偏偏孩子也喜欢他，再哭再闹进了他的怀里，都中了咒语似地变得温顺乖巧，搂着他的脖子跟着他一样安静不说话。他又那么细心、有耐心，性格温吞，待人体贴，是最适合养育孩子不过了。令人笃信他生养的孩子也会跟他一样，有一个娴静温婉的性子，有一个懂事明理的品德。

想象到那个画面，周老爷子不禁心头温热。

那么孟鹤堂想要孩子吗？周老爷子觉得这个答案无疑是肯定的。孟鹤堂怎么可能会不想要孩子？他简直是一无所有——除了周老爷子给他的一切，他几乎是一无所有。他完全是周家养起来的，这非常符合周老爷子的预期。

孟鹤堂单纯，但单纯没有心机并不意味着愚蠢。他肯定是要为自己的将来着想的。而周家这么多年来只有周九良这一个尽心栽培的儿子，也是唯一的继承人。这几年在周老爷子看来，周九良似乎不太待见孟鹤堂，现在虽然好一点儿了，但起初还总是找事来着，这在情理之中。想到这里周老爷子抿起了嘴。他的儿子是个有美德的人，自从那次在马场救了孟鹤堂之后，孟鹤堂待他一直唯唯诺诺的。孟鹤堂不可能不为自己多想想。

有一个孩子意味着什么，孟鹤堂应该很清楚。地位、继承权和旁人的眼光，都会有翻天覆地的变化，而如果将来真的如那女人所说，周九良不愿成家，那么孟鹤堂的孩子顺理成章会是下一任的继承人。

没有人会拒绝，不可能会拒绝，这份恩赐多少人求之不得。

周老爷子点点头，立刻高兴起来，转身大步流星地走了，明明接下来还有一大堆无聊的事要办，却仍是在下着楼的时候吹起了口哨。


	36. 【36】

将西红柿洗净后放入开水中氽烫一下，就很容易剥掉皮了。牛腩肉是昨天刚买好的，解冻洗净后沥干水分，切成见方的小丁。取土豆和洋葱适量，削皮，切块，要浸泡在水中防止氧化。

然后下锅煮牛腩肉，加入足够的冷水，移至大火上，烧开后继续氽烫七八分钟，倒掉汤汁，捞出牛腩肉块，用热的流动水冲去杂质。再大火加热炒锅中的油，放入香葱结、老姜片和洋葱炒出香气，接着放入西红柿炒软。

之后把锅中的香葱结和姜片挑出，加入牛腩块煸炒至表面收紧，放进切好的土豆块。

最后调入生抽，倒入可以没过锅中食材的热水，加盐和冰糖，改大火煮沸后转小火煮，大概再等两个小时就能出锅了。

番茄炖牛腩，不算复杂的一道家常炖菜，但是做得细致则需要十足的耐心。孟鹤堂轻轻扣好锅盖，舒了一口气，掀起围裙下摆草草地擦去额角地汗，闻着空气中渐渐弥漫开来的番茄和牛肉的香味露出满意的笑，哼着不成调的歌来到案板前想做个简单的凉菜。

“噗呲噗呲。”门那边传来咂口声。孟鹤堂扭头一瞧，看见周九良跟个小孩子似地呲着一口白牙笑，扒着门框探头，于是赶紧招手示意他进来。

周九良大模大样地走进来，背着手立在他身后，略弯腰把下巴撂在他肩头，深吸一口气：“好香啊～你在做什么？”

孟鹤堂打开锅盖，侧过身，给他看锅里炖着的番茄牛腩。

菜是好菜，可周九良没多看两眼，偏头亲了一口孟鹤堂耳根。

孟鹤堂触电一样急忙搡了他一把，鬼鬼祟祟地越过他的身子往门口看。

——你父亲（还）在外面（客厅）呢。

周九良勾起嘴角，还是笑，伸手搀住孟鹤堂的腰，把他往自己身前拉。

“我父亲今晚还在家里睡呀？”周九良贴着他红红的耳朵尖酸溜溜地问他。

孟鹤堂捻着衣角，叹气，点了点头。

周九良不大高兴，但没说什么，撇撇嘴，伸臂一揽把孟鹤堂揽进怀里来抱了一下，手放在孟鹤堂后腰处还偷偷掐了一下孟鹤堂的屁股，被毫不留情地打掉了手。

见周九良不满，孟鹤堂也不太自在，周老爷子近两个礼拜来同他亲密到确实有点儿令人费解，不晓得是不是在追忆什么初恋般的恩爱。

周九良虽不清楚是怎么回事，却同孟鹤堂一样，只当是他父亲流连情场一贯的随性作风，等这一阵热情淡去就好了。他专注成天吃醋吃得满腹酸气，苦于老爷子纠缠得紧不好发泄，见缝插针逮到机会就把小母亲拽进怀里好好亲上一亲，以解心头之妒。其中最过分的一次是这天周末的晚饭前，明明周老爷子就在外头客厅的沙发上坐着，心情愉快地玩着手机等小娇妻亲手捧出美味佳肴，周九良却非要这个时候偷偷溜进厨房来，拉着孟鹤堂躲在角落里亲热。

“我一会儿吃完饭还得去个发布会，大冷天的，估计得半夜才能回来。”周九良委屈地冲孟鹤堂抱怨。

锅里的炖肉还得炖上好长时间。孟鹤堂一没留神就被周九良半推半抱地拽到了冰箱侧面，围裙也在上下其手间不翼而飞。

孟鹤堂的心脏都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了，周九良的手还一个劲儿地扯他的衣摆要钻进去摸。急得孟鹤堂又恼又羞，叫也不是，不叫也不是，任对方的唇舌堵了嘴巴，手里也把胸脯腰间的软肉都摸了个遍。

“我父亲就在外面呢。”周九良笑得极不正经地拥着小母亲把他抵在墙上，锅里还煮着东西，香气扑鼻，满屋子咕噜噜噜响，“你不要乱动哦。”

究竟是谁不要乱动啊。孟鹤堂在心里骂他，脸上红透了，咬着嘴唇不敢出一丝声音，伸手怎么也推不动他，比划的话对方一眼都不看，气急了红着眼睛拿小手掐他。周九良非但不觉得疼，反倒被他这副气急败坏的小模样勾得愈发心痒难耐，追着他的唇亲他。他便缩着脖子躲，周九良趁他躲就转而亲他的脸颊，这回他躲不掉了，被追上亲得七荤八素的，傻乎乎地愣住了。周九良见了心爱，又因与他父亲一墙之隔而紧张激动，使劲儿地将人抱了又抱，竖起耳朵听外边的声响，好久才肯放手。

“明天等我父亲出门了，我再去找你。”临走前周九良依依不舍地捏了捏孟鹤堂的掌心。孟鹤堂合拢手掌攥住他的手指，与周九良额抵额点了点头。

主菜上桌，孟鹤堂还没来得及把围裙解下来，就被周老爷子使坏地一搂腰坐进怀里，红了脸咿呀着抵抗，周老爷子这才嘻嘻哈哈地松开他，叫他站起了身。餐桌上主位的椅子空着，周老爷子坐到了左边的位子上，周九良坐在右边。孟鹤堂起身后周老爷子也没许他往旁边坐，反而是自己站起来挪了一个位子，让孟鹤堂坐到自己的椅子上，自己也同他一起坐在左边，而主位的位置仍然空着。

周老爷子不急着吃饭，握着孟鹤堂的手不让他动连连说他辛苦，主动给孟鹤堂摆好碗筷，笑眯眯地问东问西，于老板那边怎么样啦孙九芳那边怎么样啦这几天干了什么开不开心啊一些有的没的，完全把桌对面的亲儿子视若无物。孟鹤堂不知回答什么，点头比划说都好，都好。接着周老爷子又开始夸菜怎么怎么好夸孟鹤堂怎么怎么好娇妻麟子自己怎么怎么幸运惹得好几个朋友眼红嫉妒，还问周九良是不是呀。周九良埋头苦吃，一声不吭，被点了名也未把眼睛从晚饭上完全抬起来，嗯啊这那附和着说是，没过一会儿就称自己吃饱了放下筷子出了门。

孟鹤堂红着脸不知所措只得低头应着。周老爷子当他是害羞了，还逗他，给他添茶倒水夹菜，亲密昵爱无微不至，比前几天更甚，弄得孟鹤堂都不敢抬眼回视。

难道有事情要跟他说吗？孟鹤堂想了想最近并没有什么节日和纪念日，心里更加纳闷，貌合神离地同眉开眼笑的周老爷子吃着饭，思想渐渐出游。

算起来孟鹤堂认识周老爷子已经四年了，跟老爷子结婚也小三年了，从没有红过一次脸拌过一次嘴，除了热情淡薄了点儿，未出现任何夫妻不和，对外还是一派的举案齐眉、相敬如宾。私底下 周老爷子乐于让孟鹤堂自娱自乐，孟鹤堂也从不关心他寻花问柳的那些事。两口子心照不宣地过着日子，倒也没什么不好 。

但是最近周老爷子不知什么缘故的突然亲密，弄得孟鹤堂不好意思，日日回家不说，还各种嘘寒问暖献殷勤，也不是从前那种自己心里过意不去所以偶尔会关切他的态度了，认真正经得很，就像是他们初见不久的那时候。

按理说他不该不好意思。不管有多么不等对，他也是周老爷子明媒正娶的合法妻子，日日回家嘘寒问暖献殷勤本来是做丈夫的本分，孟鹤堂不追究老爷子之前的敷衍已然算是心慈手软，怎么还能感恩戴德起来呢？

孟鹤堂下意识地看了看空无一人的楼梯转角。周九良已经离开了。他心里忽然滋生出一股酸涩的悲哀，却连叹气都只能和着米饭吞进肚中。周老爷子放在他腿上的手不老实起来，往他腰后摸过去，悠悠飘过来的青竹气息令孟鹤堂想起饭前他和周九良在厨房的举动，不由得神思恍惚，呼吸也急促了。周老爷子冷不丁地轻掐他一下惊得他差点儿从椅子上弹起来。

周老爷子凑到他耳边笑着说他还像以前一样容易害羞。

孟鹤堂也笑，尽量让自己笑得自然柔媚一点儿，余光瞟到楼梯的方向，心跳还是快得不太正常。

孟鹤堂不知道该怎么办。他也是第一次做这样失德可耻的事情，背着他的丈夫跟别人出轨，还是跟他的继子。面对周老爷子，他总于心不安、强装镇定，于是尽力摆出一副平常顺从的样子，好让老爷子别看出破绽。所幸周老爷子十分相信他，在对方看来他这个温顺单纯的小家伙没什么好隐瞒的，这令孟鹤堂松了口气。

他不能离开周家。其实他未尝没有想过，一走了之，一了百了，但是周九良像个旋涡似的，一点一点让他沉沦了个彻底。孟鹤堂迄今为止的人生一直都安分守己、老实做人，从未做过出格之事，但是这一次，他却毅然决然地选择了放任自己，选择了欺骗。他明明是个不善撒谎的人，连从前跟朋友们玩抽鬼牌都会露出破绽。但在周老爷子面前，他却无师自通地学会了如何笑得温柔多情、滴水不漏，哄得老爷子开心。想来可能是因为那一模一样的竹香和曾经一见如故的恩情，才让这逢场之戏，弄假成了真，半真作了假。

他想，他不能离开周家，离开周家他可能就真的再也见不到周九良了，而且他也没法儿离开，他没有能说出口的理由……他不能离开周九良。

所以当周老爷子跟他坦白自己在外头曾有过情妇的时候，他非常大方得体地表达了谅解。老爷子一五一十老老实实地跟他交代外遇的始末，裹挟着真心的悔过和真挚的表白，而他看着老爷子一张一合的嘴巴感觉到迷迷糊糊的，因为当时周老爷子正跟他在卧室那个别致的窗台上很有情调地喝酒。

私人酒庄酿造的上好的红酒，颜色澄澈，入口醇香，老爷子搂着他坐在长椅上给他斟了一杯又一杯，怕他冷还体贴地为他披上毯子，用自己的怀抱温暖他。孟鹤堂不胜酒力，以至到最终听到那个有些熟悉的红发女人的名字他一时没想起来对方长什么样子，只记得最近似乎在网上看到过她的新闻。偷拍照上女人带着帽子墨镜口罩把自己捂成严严实实的，仍然身形单薄，标题上写着刺眼的大字什么“包养”、“瘦马”、“潜规则”、“怀孕堕胎”之类的云云，据说被扒出来入圈多年周旋于几大老总之间，连带着爆出来一大堆黑料，一夜之间口碑良好的女演员名声扫地，成为人人喊打的过街老鼠，但直到现在也没人能讲出来那几个老总究竟是谁。

孟鹤堂仿佛跟这一切什么关系也没有一样，拿着喝空的酒杯在老爷子怀里傻笑。他其实早就知道了，所以并不惊讶，任由酒劲儿泛滥，醉醺醺地歪在周老爷子怀里。

周老爷子拉过他的手，连哄带劝地把他的身子扳过来正面着自己。

“我跟你发誓，我只有过她一个。一时糊涂罢了，跟她没有太多感情。她骗了我，现在我已经跟她彻底断了。”老爷子看着他的眼神深情而郑重，一句一顿，像个举世无双的情种似的。孟鹤堂眯萋着双眼盯着他的眼睛看，想，如果自己今年十八岁，肯定一下子就完全地相信他了。

“我知道，你一定听过不少流言。”周老爷子的眉眼柔和下来，甚至隐约带着一种卑微的神色，讨好地一点一点把孟鹤堂搂过来，亲吻他的额角，在他耳边轻声低语。“如果有人跟你说，我身边不止她一个，那一定是骗你的，你知道的……常言说‘三人成虎’。嗯？你一定要相信我。”

孟鹤堂没有回应，双手拿着高脚杯，只是笑。

周老爷子把他手里的空酒杯拿走，放到茶几上，寻着他的嘴唇凑上来。

孟鹤堂一动不动，看着周老爷子与他越来越近。那双含情脉脉的丹凤眼，几乎与周九良的别无二致。

在他的身体反应过来之前，他的信息素已先一步迎合上了阵阵浓郁的竹香。孟鹤堂闭上眼睛，主动起身吻了过去。

酒香在唇舌的交缠中升温，孟鹤堂不自觉地伸手揽住了对方的脖颈。周老爷子一边同他亲吻一边搂过他的细腰和腿弯，把他横抱起来进了卧室。

专业舞者的体重并没有看上去那么轻盈。孟鹤堂感觉自己被粗鲁地扔在床上，然后老爷子欺身而上，压在他身上，扯开了他的衣领。

发情期之外的身体总是有些干涩，扩张起来有点儿疼。孟鹤堂躺平在床上，轻轻皱起眉头，一声不响，努力把双腿张得更开，然后催眠自己在手指并不温柔的抽插中放松，再放松。老爷子在前戏上一直是有些急脾气，不过没关系，很快就忍过去了。

刚开始进入的时候也是，兴许是为了保证持续的时间，或者只是征服欲的急切，老爷子插进来的前几下总是挟带着痛楚。而且老爷子不喜欢反抗，哪怕是一丁点类似于挣扎的迹象都会引起不满，随之而来的便是更强硬的压制，所以孟鹤堂从来不做这样没意义的尝试。跟以往一样，孟鹤堂被抓住手腕按在枕头上，手臂软绵绵地抬高，没有使一丝力气，却依然不允许获得自由。痛楚随着周老爷子在他双腿之间的动作而加重，但在快感滋生之前孟鹤堂只能忍耐，为了不扫老爷子的兴，他不能挣扎也无法反抗，双手也被禁锢着没办法表达，而张口只有细碎的呻吟，所以他什么都做不到，唯有承受。

再生硬的活塞运动，有了信息素的催情也还是能唤醒骨髓里的情欲。麻酥的快感慢慢攀升，孟鹤堂嘤咛着弓起腰，在一次次顶弄下声音终于婉转起来，伴着羞人的水声渐渐动听。周老爷子愈加满意，孟鹤堂察觉到了，接着他被放开了双手，周老爷子埋首在他颈间耕耘，他喘息着搂住老爷子精瘦的肩膀，任由对方毫不留情地往甬道更深处撞击。

没关系，没关系，很快就忍过去了……孟鹤堂在心里反复安慰自己，因为老爷子撞在他内腔口上闭塞的肉壁产生的不适和疼痛而流眼泪，嗓音也变得尖细了些。孟鹤堂知道老爷子喜欢听他这样叫，索性便肆无忌惮地继续在老爷子身下小声地哭。

再忍忍，再忍一下，想想周九良……一个生猛的顶入撞开了腔口的一丝缝隙，孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼从周老爷子肩头直直地看像天花板，张口失了声，泪水顺着眼角流进鬓发里。

周九良。孟鹤堂默念道，急促地喘了两口气把自己的呼吸找回来，双腿交叉缠紧老爷子的背，勉强扭腰迎合着。周九良，周九良。他又默念了两遍，感觉下面好受多了，内腔好像也不再那么抗拒了，于是他再次闭上眼睛，把剩在眼眶里的泪珠挤出来。

幸好他不会说话。孟鹤堂在快感里稀里糊涂地庆幸着。不然开口叫出第一个名字，就全露馅了。

就在他估摸着快要结束的时候，周老爷子一边动作着一边起了身，撑在他头顶出神地凝视着他，伸手抚上了他潮红的脸颊。

“小孟儿。”周老爷子柔声唤着他，也不管他是否还有精力再回应，动着腰一下一下把他往快感的顶峰推去。

孟鹤堂在呼唤中眯起眼睛，眼前周老爷子的面容还是重了影，他便不再努力了，大声呻吟着被老爷子撞出去又握着腰拉回来。

“小孟儿。”周老爷子痴迷地啄吻他翕张的嘴唇，把他汗湿的刘海往后拨去。“小孟儿……我们要个孩子吧。”

“我们要个孩子吧，好吗？”


	37. 【37】

孟鹤堂再度睁开了眼，顿然把眼睛睁得老大，一瞬间浑身上下所有的知觉都消失了。他吃惊地瞪着周老爷子，竟没能立即反应过来老爷子说了什么。

周老爷子以为他是惊喜得过了头，遂笑容满面地托起他的一侧臀瓣让他俩挨得更为紧密，低头吻了吻他的嘴角，下体大力地撞了一下，把他的小兰花撞得打了个哆嗦哭出了声，颤抖地张开了腔口。

“我们要个孩子。我保证你和孩子会拥有你们应得的一切。等孩子将来长大了，他可以名正言顺地在周家占有一席之地，而你……”周老爷子深情款款地跟孟鹤堂说道，“你会是周家真正的夫人，不会有任何人能再威胁到你的地位。”

孟鹤堂还是一副痴傻了一般的神情呆呆地望着周老爷子。于是周老爷子兴致缺缺地暂停了动作，不过仍然笑着捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸颊，说悄悄话怕被人听见似地低头耳语：“你不要有什么顾虑……九良是个好孩子，他不会为难你们的。而且那孩子古怪，也许以后不想成家。如果他真的不想给周家开枝散叶，我们的孩子就能从他手里接手周家成为下下一任继承人……你懂我的意思吧？”

他没等孟鹤堂回应，他太得意了，以至于不相信孟鹤堂有可能会拒绝。他因为馈赠而兴奋，再度抓住孟鹤堂的两只手腕按在枕头上，继续大刀阔斧地抽动起来，往内腔里顶。

不，不要……孟鹤堂后知后觉地清醒过来，泪水争先恐后地涌出，滴落在床上。他失了智一般反抗着老爷子的双手，侧头躲避老爷子的亲吻，啊啊呀呀地叫着挣动，拼命试图跟老爷子交流让老爷子停下来，却只是使周老爷子不高兴起来。

“你怎么了，不相信我吗？”周老爷子皱着眉头松开手，不过紧接着把他抱了起来，坐怀式令孟鹤堂更加无法拒绝地把他的家伙往里面吃，离顶入内腔只有一步之遥了。孟鹤堂抓住周老爷子的肩膀流着眼泪捂住自己的嘴，他已经没有力气了。

“我是真的想要孩子，宝贝儿，我没有骗你。”周老爷子扶着他的腰臀颠着他耸动，粗喘着说道，“要个孩子吧，好吗？为了咱俩好……为了你好。你不是一直很喜欢孩子吗？”

老爷子嘴里说着商榷的话，家伙却不容置喙地私自往他内腔里进得愈深。

临近高潮的快感涣散了孟鹤堂的理智，他空张着嘴，神志不清地望着卧室黑暗的角落，双眸失焦。

他确实很喜欢孩子。而且远在他还没有与任何一个Alpha结合的时候，他就曾无数次期待过自己的孩子。他想，如果他有了孩子，他就一定要给孩子最好的，温暖的呵护，坚定的依靠，他会鼓励支持他的孩子做任何事、追逐任何美好的梦，告诉孩子理想从不是幻想、告诉孩子世界永远善待善良的人、告诉孩子每个人都值得拥有幸福、告诉孩子命中注定的爱人就在不远处，只要不断前行终会遇到。如果他会有不止一个孩子，他还要让孩子们知道，父母是可以一碗水端平的，他们每个孩子都是他的孩子，都是他的宝贝，父母是绝对不会偏心的，而是一视同仁，就像春阳照耀禾苗。

但不是现在……孟鹤堂呜咽着在周老爷子肩上抓出痕迹，咬着下唇摇头。不是现在……不是、不是这个人……

不要进来，求求你，不要进来……双腿随着Alpha不讲道理的进出收紧又伸展、僵硬又颤抖，穴道的软肉毫无抵抗力地沦为附庸，根本拦不住对方的攻城略地，一寸一寸深入的性器令孟鹤堂害怕得抖如痉挛。他简直感觉自己像是要被从中劈开了，撕裂般的入侵让他绝望极了。

不要进来……哀嚎被恐惧堵在喉咙里，他呛了一口，哭得喘不过气来。

“宝贝，放松，放松，听话，不然我会弄痛你的。”周老爷子上下抚摸着他光裸的脊背，揉捏着他丰满的臀肉，另一只手擦掉孟鹤堂流淌在脸颊上的泪水，轻轻拨开Omega柔细的头发，摁住孟鹤堂的后脑勺，让他的小兰花啜泣着把脸低下来，而后张开嘴，含住对方吐着淫音的小口，肆意地蹂躏，“你真漂亮，宝贝，你身上可真香。”

九良，九良，九良……孟鹤堂胡思乱想着，嘴巴无声张合，用放浪的呻吟徒然呼唤着周九良的名字。

然而身下那枚柔嫩的腔口被无情地顶开，他名正言顺的丈夫破门而入，完整地与他结合在一起。他抖着手握紧周老爷子的肩头，力气早已用尽了，没有办法把对方推开。然后他重新被老爷子压到床上，他哭泣着拍着老爷子的上臂，想让对方停下来，但他绵软无力的手，比起阻止更像是欲拒还迎地撒娇。

周老爷子厌倦了与他再多废话，一把制住他的双手，没再给他机会，直接顶入至最深，成结。

孟鹤堂脱力地仰起头，腿根抽搐着也泄了出来。在这次并不愉悦的高潮里，他茫然睁大的双眸，清清楚楚地看到了伏在他身上的周老爷子的眼睛，真正的周家现任家主的眼睛，那么黑，那么冷酷，那么沉着镇定，似乎不会被任何人和事物影响，不会为任何爱和怜悯动摇。那是一头真正的狼，狼群的首领，被盯上的猎物，从来没有能够逃脱的。

他从前一直觉得自己看不透这个周家的老爷子，但是在此时此刻，在他看进周老爷子的眼睛的刹那间，他突然就觉得自己看透了。

是的，他逃不掉的。他当初答应周老爷子的时候，就知道老爷子是个什么样的角色，但他自暴自弃地将自己丢进了狼口以为可以就此庸庸碌碌了却一生，却万万没想到他竟遇到了周九良……如今他已经被周家连骨带肉吞食入腹，再也逃不出去了。

他可以拒绝老爷子，跟老爷子坦白他不想怀对方的孩子。且不说周老爷子同不同意，那么首先凡事都有因有果，尤其他拒绝的还是那么诱惑的条件，这就更令人生疑。老爷子是个不择手段不达目的绝不善罢甘休的人，一旦老爷子要调查个为什么，难保他和周九良的事不会被发现。

老天爷都看着呢。这世界上什么人做了什么事，都会留下痕迹，数不清的痕迹，无论再如何小心谨慎，都无法全部消除抹去，总会有藏在看不见的角落的漏网之鱼，一旦被揭发暴露在光天化日之下，就什么都隐瞒不住。

Alpha肿大的结锁住他的子宫腔口，像播种土地一样，将绵延子嗣的浆液都灌进他的血肉之间。孟鹤堂双眼无神地望着天花板，瘫软在床上彻底放弃了所有的抵抗，任凭周老爷子如何摆动他，他都一动不动。像个没有生命的玩偶一样。

周老爷子把他的胳膊抬起来，挂着自己脖子上，一下接着一下心满意足地亲吻着孟鹤堂的脸蛋儿和嘴唇，用手掌抹去他脸上纵横的乱七八糟的液体。

“对不起，我刚才太激动了，没控制好力度。”老爷子耷拉着眉毛露出一副诚恳道歉的模样，“我弄疼你了吧？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头。

“那我们会有一个孩子的，对吗？”老爷子的语气无比温和，“乖，宝贝，告诉我，你是不会拒绝的，对不对？”

看到周老爷子期待的神色，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，闭上酸涩的眼睛。

遇到周九良，是他造的孽，是他报应不爽，到今晚是五雷轰顶告诉他认命。

上天夺了他的口，就是叫他乖乖听话的。

他人生过往的二十八年，寥寥几次鼓起勇气与命运抗争，每一次的下场都叫作自食恶果。

孟鹤堂点点头。

得到意料之中的回应周老爷子很高兴，抱紧了他，掩不住话里的笑意：“我们的孩子，一定跟你一样漂亮。”

窗外是寒冷的黑夜，今年的冬天似乎过于漫长了些，就连周家宅邸都仿佛有些抵御不住这过分漫长的严寒。孟鹤堂躺在床上，冷得只想把自己缩起来。

周老爷子再次抬起他的双腿，抱住他的腰背，开始新一轮的征伐，在这漫长的冬夜。

孟鹤堂呆滞地看向卧室的落地窗，窗子被窗帘掩住了大半，只露出细长的一条缝隙，还是黑漆漆的什么也看不到。

九良，你知道吗？你看到了吗？冬天，就是如此漫漫无际。

“啊……啊，嗯……”

冰凉情欲的沼泽里，孟鹤堂重重地闭上眼睛，继续不知悔改地默念那个人的名字，那个他烙印在心底的名字。

周九良……周九良……周九良……

我不求你救我，你也救不了我，没有人能救我，是我自作孽不可活。至少让我多念念你的名字，好让我在被地狱的业火燃烧的时候，能有勇气承受我应得的惩罚。

“从明天开始就不要再吃避孕药了。”周老爷子潇洒地披上西服外套，在等身镜前一颗一颗扣好纽扣，崭新的三件套把他腰杆塑型得更加挺拔，他春风满面地左右照了照，觉得自己好像又年轻了几岁，“你离下一次的发情期还有两个月对吧？我回头会叫营养师到家里来帮你调养身体。健身教练那边我也会派人帮你去说，叫他注意。”

孟鹤堂半垂着眼，疲惫地靠在床头柔软宽大的枕头上，腿上的被子盖到腰间。他一边听周老爷子说话一边发呆，迟钝地点头。

周老爷子整理好衣服，满意地打了个响指，转身回到床边，俯下身子在孟鹤堂额头上落下一个早安吻：“好好休息，记得吃早饭。我晚上再回来陪你。”

他哼着歌出门了，把卧室门轻轻带上。

房间里一阵安静。

孟鹤堂环顾四周，房间里的安静令他心悸，又呆坐片刻，同自己的脑子打架，倏忽掀开被角钻进被子里把自己捂了个严严实实，又盖住自己的脸。

门把忽然转动了，他在被窝里瑟缩了一下。

“孟儿，孟儿？”周九良探头探脑地走进房间里来，空气中残留的淫靡气味叫他忍不住打了个喷嚏，接着小声地问道，“你醒着吗？”

孟鹤堂猛地从被子里窜了出来，看着周九良眼发直。

周九良被他吓了一跳，隐约察觉到不妙，小步快走来到小母亲面前，坐在床边摸他的手：“你感觉不舒服吗？”

孟鹤堂愣愣地看着他，忽然眉一蹙嘴一瞥，豆大的泪珠从他的大眼睛滚落下来。

周九良连忙把他抱进怀里，没抱一会儿却被推开。孟鹤堂一把抓紧周九良的小臂，一脸欲言又止，泪珠还是止不住地掉。

“怎么了呀？”他哭得周九良揪心，被他弄得心跳都有一下没一下的。

——你父亲……

“我父亲出门了。”周九良急切地打断了他，伸手捧着孟鹤堂的脸擦掉他的眼泪，“你不要担心，他不会突然回来。”

——你父亲想要，孩子。

周九良的手停住了：“什么孩子？”

——我的孩子、我、怀孕……

孟鹤堂比划得乱七八糟的，一直流眼泪，无声地哭，手指发抖越比越比不下去了，慌里慌张地扎进周九良怀里。

周九良丢了魂一样把他从怀里拉出来，无法置信地睁大双眼：“想要你——为什么？！”

看着周九良懵住的表情，孟鹤堂更伤心了，像兔子看到自己被风吹得摇摇欲坠的草窝儿一样赶紧往周九良怀里钻，生怕窝儿塌了，生怕他跑了。心里慌得不行，呜呜哭出了声。

低低的哭声萦绕在周九良耳边，把他的脑袋完全搅乱了。

如果孟鹤堂肚子里坏了他父亲的孩子，那么一切都不一样了。他们这场背德乱伦的故事，终于走到了高潮，也走向了尽头。

他早该想到的，他早该想到的……他的行动还是慢了一步，太慢了，一切都晚了……

这个孩子会是横亘在他和孟鹤堂之间最大的障碍。即使将来有一天他真的从他父亲的手里夺得了他的小母亲，那这个孩子也会让他们在镜子面前都抬不起头来，到那时候，等待他们的只有分离。

所以这是一个选择。自己的孩子还是周九良，孟鹤堂总得选择背叛一个。

周九良艰难地吞了吞口水。他做不到，他做不到逼孟鹤堂去做一个这样的选择。

不是他在被选择这件事上没有自信，而是因为选择这件事本身就会对孟鹤堂带去巨大的痛苦。

周九良清楚地知道，对于一个多年来漂泊无依、寄人篱下的坤泽来说，拥有一个孩子究竟意味着什么。正因为他知道，所以他更了解，在自己的孩子和周九良之间无论选择哪一个，都会令孟鹤堂痛不欲生。

而周九良不允许自己让孟鹤堂面对如此痛苦的选择。

所以孟鹤堂如果一定要怀孕的话，那么一定得怀他的孩子。

这个惊世骇俗的念头蓦然出现在周九良脑海里，压得他一时间呼吸不畅，只得微微张开嘴喘了一口。

他抬起头，盯着天花板上圆形的花纹。

这件事没得商量。他想，手上用力，抱紧了孟鹤堂因抽噎而颤动的肩膀。他迟早要取代他父亲的，不过那得同谢金那老狐狸从长计议，而眼前的这件事迫在眉睫、不得不做。

孟鹤堂这辈子只能怀他的孩子。


	38. 【38】

最近周家的大宅里，兰花香气馥郁得叫人昏头转向。就连大部分都是Beta的周家佣人们，也难以忽视这样诱人陶醉的花香。他们在打扫屋子的时候，偶尔会迷惘在这花香里，仿佛自己不是处在一个冷冰冰的宅邸，而是置身于一朵巨大的玉兰花之中，围着娇嫩的花蕊掸灰拂尘。

这不是孟鹤堂有意为之的。停掉避孕药物总会引起短时间内的激素失调，再加上服用了一些专业医师推荐有利于受孕的保健品，营养也渐渐被注重起来的孟鹤堂有些控制不住自己的信息素。他不得不在家中也使用抑制贴，却仍然难以阻止兰花花香四处弥漫，沾染上每一寸空气，然则即使是已经消除了信息素的功能，但过分浓郁的花香吸进鼻子里，也已然足够令人兴致蠢动。

所以就算没有大肆宣扬夫人准备怀孕的消息，周家上下也无人不晓他家夫人即将为老爷子诞下第二个孩子的事实。周九良时常听见私底下有人议论，彼此的目光时不时会明里暗里地示意孟鹤堂在的地方。这让周九良格外烦躁，忍不住要用响亮的咳嗽声打断他们评头论足的窥视，叫他们一哄而散，与其八卦，不如早点儿干完自己分内的事。

不过幸而周家没有太多年轻人，所以八卦的热情没过几天就消散了，每个人都恢复了平常的样子，熟视无睹地在花香中照顾备孕在家的小夫人。

但是周九良反而越来越烦躁。不过没有人觉得这难以理解。因为就算被再三强调不会有继承权的威胁，老爹跟后母再生一个孩子也让亲生儿子感觉不爽。在大家看来周九良生气再正常不过，所以佣人们都尽量避免不去招惹心情不好的少爷。

周九良不愿意印证他们大错特错的猜想，他克制着不去发脾气，让自己置身度外，然后在家里若有若无瞟向主卧紧闭的房门。

随着发情期的渐近，孟鹤堂越来越不愿意出门了。除了必要的锻炼或者去于老板那儿，他几乎大门不出二门不迈。在这个仅有三口人的家里他有什么好闭门不出的呢？周九良想都不用想都知道他这是在躲着谁。

老爷子突如其来的决定几乎成为了压垮孟鹤堂精神的最后一根稻草。自那个心碎的早晨之后，孟鹤堂开始对周九良避而不见。每每周九良抑制不住地找上门来，他也是一副摇摇欲坠的痛苦神情，欲说还休地凝望着周九良，说不了话，却也黯然不动。周九良看着孟鹤堂微启的唇，渐渐有一种恐惧的心情，他怕面前的小哑巴真的开口说出了话，而从他嘴里说出的第一句话即是分别。

不，不能分别，决不能分别。一想到这个念头周九良脑子就乱。

周老爷子一直很高兴，即使是戒烟期也丝毫没有妨碍到他的心情。在酒桌上，他有了非常合适的理由推掉敬上来的酒杯，每个人都笑脸相迎地提前对老爷子说恭喜恭喜。

周九良了然老爷子的计划。老爷子戒烟戒酒，积极运动，在发情期之前不会碰孟鹤堂一下，为的就是尽可能规避风险以确保小母亲能够在发情期怀上健康的孩子。父子同心，周九良谨慎小心这一点完全是继承了他父亲。

很快就到发情期了。周九良想着，不安地咬着嘴唇又看了那纹丝不动的房门一会儿，倏忽像是下了什么决心一样，松开门齿，深深吸了一口气，从沙发上站起来，理了理西服领子，挺起腰来，站得笔直。等到下楼拿上大衣出门的时候，优柔寡断以及所有的动摇都已经从他的眼神里全部消失，最后留下的东西如钢铁一般，冷硬没有太多情绪。

他进车库，开车，驶入车流，在S市的道路中左绕右绕，开进一家小商场的地下停车场。

在确认没有被任何人跟踪之后，他走进消防逃生楼梯间。那里面有一台很不起眼的货梯，旁边是保安室。保安室的小伙子托着腮帮子昏昏欲睡，看他进来后，努力睁了睁眼清醒过来，向他抬了抬帽子欢迎他。

周九良略点一下头回应，走进货梯，摁下最后一层的按键。

电梯直线下降，轻微的失重感过后，绿色的警示灯“叮”地一响，周九良感觉自己就像是加热完成了什么食物被拿出微波炉一样走出了电梯。

眼前不是什么杂乱的地下室，反而是一间装修简约整洁的屋子，排风系统很完善，空气中除了消毒剂和酒精的味道没有什么异味。周九良走过散发着淡淡木香的门廊，看到亮堂堂的办公室，没有人在的样子，靠墙只摆着一张宽大的半包围式的黑色办公桌，一边一个皮转椅，桌子两边还摆着几盆绿植，叶子颜色鲜艳没有丝毫枯萎的迹象，生机勃勃的，很好地起到为房间增添活力的功能。

周九良坐到桌子外侧的转椅上，靠着椅背翘起腿，手肘支着扶手等待，安静地环顾四周。这间干净明亮的办公室，除了没有窗子之外，其他的布局很令人感到安逸放松，就连排风扇的嗡嗡声都十分轻柔，暖色的壁纸和地板让它看起来像个心理咨询所。唯一让人奇怪的，是这间办公室墙上还有五六扇一模一样的门，个个都严密地关起来，令人忍不住好奇。

他刚坐下没多久，离办公桌最近的那扇门就被打开了。一个高瘦的男人走了出来。他穿着包身的医疗防护服，戴着帽子、护目镜和口罩，全副武装，看不出具体长什么样子，两只耳朵稍微有点儿招风，但依然能透过护目镜隐约看到他那双神采奕奕的眼睛，不知是什么让他如此兴奋。

他一边摘橡胶手套一边打开了门，看到周九良愣了一下，随后问道：“周九良周先生？”

周九良站起来向他伸出手：“尚九熙先生，幸会。”

尚九熙一手拿着两只手套看着周九良向他伸出的手轻轻皱了皱眉头，但很快舒展开了。周九良看到他的嘴藏在口罩后面笑笑，自然地握住了自己的手：“幸会，幸会。”

一双苍白有些冰凉的手，仅仅摆动两下就能感觉到这双手十分有力又很稳，手腕消瘦，非常灵活。周九良悄悄侧目，看到他身前的白衣服上沾染了几道红褐色的痕迹，看不出来是什么东西，闻起来这人只有满身的酒精味儿。周九良又看了眼他身后那个房间。门半掩着，里头灯火通明，只露出一角洁白的床和反光的铁架子。

尚九熙悄无声息地挡住了周九良的视线，还是笑：“周少爷，您等我换身衣服回来。”

他转身把门关上了，没有落锁，握着门把手若有所思，不放心似地片刻又回过头来问周九良：“周少爷，您吃过晚饭了吧？”

周九良不明所以地顿了顿：“吃了，怎么？”

尚九熙便笑，笑得有点怪，怪又很克制：“那您别往房间里头看。”

周九良看看他，又看看关闭的门，与其他几扇没有什么两样，心里慢慢浮现一种异样别扭的感觉，瞬间怀疑自己晚饭吃多了。

尚九熙走去对面的房间换衣服了，很快就再次走了出来。他摘掉了眼睛口罩和帽子，脱掉了肥大的防护服，西服马甲披一件白大褂，正正经经地坐到桌子对面，并把自己过分活跃的表情沉下来，隐去了方才有些戏谑的气质和诡异的兴奋，抿紧嘴唇看向周九良，严肃表情的伪装痕迹很重，使他端正的五官看上去有点儿垂头丧气，没有了原先的精神头儿。

“额……周少爷抽烟么？”尚九熙多打开了一台排风扇，向周九良推了推手边的一盒烟。

没开封的一盒烟，烟旁边的塑料打火机也是新的，充满了在买烟时捎带的随意气息，似乎跟烟一样都是特意为客人准备的。

周九良轻声道：“不抽，戒了。”

尚九熙看样子像是松了一口气似的，把烟和打火机扔到抽屉里。

“那……喝点红酒？”尚九熙又提议道。

“最近不喝酒。”周九良面无波澜回答。

然后尚九熙就找不到话说了，周九良疏离冷漠的样子就像是完全不愿意搭理他一样，气氛一时间十分尴尬。

尚九熙愁眉苦脸，他是爱热闹耐不住寂寞的性格，试图挑起话题，活跃气氛：“要不……周少爷我给你讲个笑话吧。你听过东北大雁的故事吗？”

周九良终于忍不住了，用指尖轻点桌面：“尚先生，我认为我们还是直奔主题比较好。”

“啊，行，那个嘛……”尚九熙顿时肯定面前这位少爷是一个不擅交朋友的主儿，便也放弃了。

“给你药之前，谢爷要我最后再问您一次……”尚九熙交叉双手放在桌上，端起眉宇让自己看上去郑重一些，“这是一次很好的机会……既然周少爷已经开始走入公司集团中心，那么取代您父亲也就指日可待。所以如果现在就……”

言下之意显而易见，谢金的急功近利令周九良不禁哑然失笑，摇了摇头： “与子谋父，谢爷真是敢想敢做。”

“但是……”

“如果你要杀你父亲的话，我能帮你做掉他。”一个比尚九熙还要消瘦高挑的男人突然出现在一扇门前，简直是悄无声息的，把周九良暗暗吓了一跳。他倚靠着门框，看上去懒懒的，像一棵雪松。但双手抱臂，防备的姿势，显现出骨子里的气息依旧锋利。

猎人们在白雪皑皑的大兴安岭里端着火枪四处狩猎，便是他身上的气味儿，弹夹里头的硝烟。

他笑，平整的刘海下目光冷然：“保证干脆利落，不留痕迹。”

周九良被冷不丁那么一问，碍于内容过于敏感，一时不知如何作答。尚九熙站了起来，对着突然出现的那个男人皱眉头。

“周少爷别紧张，请稍等一下。”尚九熙礼貌道，对着男人使眼色，努力威慑起来，让对方回去，低声念他的名字，“何九华……”

“怎么了？”那个叫何九华的男人一副面对危险毫不自知的无畏模样，懒洋洋道，“这是我老本行，我给自己揽揽生意怎么了？”

尚九熙对周九良丢下一句“失礼了”，就从办公桌里面走了出来，匆匆来到何九华面前抓着他的手腕打开了门，想把他推回去。何九华好像不太愿意走的样子，一步也不肯挪，固执地盯着他。周九良轻而易举就听到了他们的谈话。

尚九熙闻了闻空气里的味道，语气夹带着些许埋怨和怒气，低声道：“你又不戴抑制贴随便出来。”

何九华歪了歪身子，淡淡扫了他身后的周九良一眼。

他冲尚九熙不以为意地笑：“你当我这些年怕过吗？”

尚九熙无奈他何，把扯远的话题拽回来：“你不是跟我保证过再也不做这行了吗？”

“那可是周家啊。”何九华睁了睁眼睛，似是听见了什么难以置信的滑稽言论，“周家就那么一个儿子，将来周家肯定是他的。我帮他做了事，准保咱们下半生衣食无忧。”

“你跟了我，下半生也一样会衣食无忧。”

见尚九熙依然不由分说地挡在他面前，何九华的眼神一下子就柔软起来，伸出手握住尚九熙的手，有种讨好的意味。

“跟我保证，以后再不许碰一丁点儿这方面的事情。”周九良听到尚九熙这样强硬地命令道，这种语气在这个看上去惯于调笑随和的男人身上显得格格不入。

“好吧，我保证。”何九华服软地捏捏尚九熙的手掌，卖乖似地靠近了他的嘴角，用将吻不吻的暧昧距离说话。

这并没有真正取悦到尚九熙。尚九熙黑着脸，推开门，无言催促着他回去。

何九华却明白尚九熙现在是什么心情，笑着掐了一把他的脸：“别端着了，苦着脸忽悠人，以前你不总是说我过于严肃吗？谈完生意回来讲笑话给我听。”然后他便听话地回去了。

他回去关上了门，尚九熙的严肃瞬间垮掉，大大放松了下来，就像是完成了一个多么艰巨的任务。

“真是抱歉，让您见笑了。”尚九熙难掩开心地回到了办公桌。

“那位是……”周九良看向何九华的房间。

“啊，他是我内人……”

“他闻起来像个Alpha。”

“可不是么，硫磺味儿。但事实并不是这样……您放心吧，他以前也是给谢金做事的，帮谢爷处理一些人。他是自己人。”

“那他现在……？”

“他退休了，干他们那行的换代太快，不像我这样的干得久。”尚九熙笑得很老道。

周九良点点头，停了一下，干巴巴客套道：“你们很般配。”

“硫磺乙醇？是啊，半夜三更鼓捣枪支弹药吓得胆战心惊，我就是那杯让人找着困劲儿的不加水的二锅头。”尚九熙口气倒十分轻快。

周九良这才恍然大悟自他进了房间后一直萦绕在鼻尖阴魂不散的酒精味儿是尚九熙的信息素。

天生的医者啊。周九良嘲弄地想。谁能想到他连个正经的单位都没有。

插曲已经太多，气氛也不那么僵硬，尚九熙也不再多废话了，拿出一个药瓶，放在周九良面前。

药瓶上没有任何标识，也没有封口，看上去就像一罐维生素。

“最新成果，还未投入市场，口服代替注射，泡腾代替胶囊，完全不用开刀手术，副作用几乎为零，效果超群。这一瓶按剂量吃下去，我跟你保证，就算你家老爷子的小蝌蚪是弹子儿做的，那也别想钻进任何一个Omega的卵子里。”尚九熙的口气十分得意，把药瓶递给周九良。

接着又从抽屉拿出一罐：“多给你一瓶，以防万一。”

周九良借过药瓶，打开瞧了瞧，白色的药片：“这吃下去就能不孕不育吗？”

“准能！周少你信我！”尚九熙拍着胸脯跟他保证道，“不过你可小心点儿自己别误食了，到时候出了事来找我我可没辙。”

周九良翻翻眼皮：“哦。”

“唉，本来一开始当避孕药研发的，谁知道他妈的没控制住，给整绝种了！你说这可怎么卖！”尚九熙摇头晃脑地叹气，抱怨，“还得从头来！”

周九良没理他，只收好药瓶，跟他道了谢。

“钱我已经交给谢爷了。他会转交给你。”

“放心吧，我已经收到了。”尚九熙竖起大拇指，“周少爷敞亮人啊！”

东北人吗？周九良注意到尚九熙话语中的几声乡音，神思倦怠。

寒冷的土地，却富有热情快乐的人。

“不过，抛开谢爷的意思，我确实也觉得很纳闷，”尚九熙手肘支上办公桌，好奇地问道，“周少爷，你要是那么想你父亲断子绝孙只留下你一个种儿，而且还能神不知鬼不觉地给他下药，那么你为什么不干脆给他投毒呢？一劳永逸。”

“斩草除根。”食指抹过脖子，尚九熙舌头半吐，露出个咽气的喜剧表情。

“下毒容易被发现。”周九良淡然道，“早年我父亲经历过不少手段，经验比较足。这种无毒性的新药他才注意不到。”

尚九熙嘴角抽抽，想，原来考虑的只是会不会被发现这档子事呀，这周少爷，可真是个“大孝子”呢。

“而且……”周九良偏头看了看紧闭的门，确认何九华不在才继续说道，“刺杀也是一样。我清楚我父亲，即使有我里应外合，也不太可能成功，尤其是他一个人。”

“但是失败的代价是巨大的。”周九良的意思是这并不划算。

尚九熙觉得自己还是不要多管别人的家务事比较好，咸吃萝卜淡操心。

“还有就是……”周九良环视了一圈办公室，最终没有把话说下去。

“劳尚先生转告谢爷，我并没有完全信任他。包括这个——”周九良摇了摇手里的药瓶，“我之后也会检查，以防你们不会趁机下毒，好在我不知情的情况下闹得天翻地覆。”

尚九熙看着周九良平静的黑眼睛，心里愈发瘆得慌。

不得了，这个年轻人。尚九熙想。等他成长起来……就是年轻人的时代了。

“周少爷别嫌我多嘴，我最后还是要提醒一句：如果那个孟先生一直怀不上孩子的话，老爷子万一去检查身体，那可就露馅了。”尚九熙犹豫道。

周九良漫不经心：“我自有应对。”

尚九熙沉吟片刻，撇了撇嘴，摊手示意自己并没有其他意思：“那当我没说，本来我也只是完成谢爷布置的任务就好。我这人就是嘴碎爱管闲事，老因为这个得罪人。我爱人就常说我，但凡少说两句话也不至于到现在连个行医执照都没有。”

周九良跟他道了别，起身。

尚九熙也起身送他，送到门口，还是按捺不住自己的好奇心：“周少爷，方便透露一下，是怎么应对吗？”

“不方便。”周九良关闭了电梯门，笑得像那只在《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里神出鬼没的柴郡猫。


	39. 【39】

周老爷子单手插兜儿俯身凑近卧室梳妆台，对着镜子镜子摸自己的下巴，看刚刮好的胡子有没有刮干净。

查看满意之后，周老爷子脸上挂着微笑直起腰来，整理了一遍西装，捋了捋背头，虽然觉得身子略有些疲累，但心情颇为愉快地吹了声口哨。

孟鹤堂坐在他身后的大床上，被子盖到腰际，穿着新换好的睡衣靠着两个枕头醒神。持续了将近两天的的发情期把他的精力消耗得所剩无几，他呆看着前方目光有些愣怔，圆圆的杏眼朦胧如雾中之月，暧昧得勾人。满屋子情欲气味还未完全消去，因为充足的备孕甚至比以往更浓烈了些，馥香之中周老爷子看了他这懵懂天真的模样，忍不住走过去吻了吻他的额发。

“辛苦了宝贝。”周老爷子满眼心疼地看着他病恹恹似的没精打采的小兰花，手指挑了他的碎发挽到他耳后去，“这次肯定就能怀上了。别太操心，好好休息，好吗？”

说完之后，周老爷子还是不放心地抬起手，用手背试他额头的温度。孟鹤堂猝不及防被他的举动吓到，猛回神，受惊了的小兔子一般抬起头茫然地望了望老爷子，眼睛尚且还是红通通的，分外可怜。

感觉到体温微热但正常，老爷子撤回了手，看了眼孟鹤堂可怜巴巴的小模样和他睡衣领口处遮不住所以露出来的痕迹，心痒又餍足，认为自己不该再折腾他的小兰花，于是替对方撤了一个枕头，又哄着人躺好，还给掖了被角。

临出门前恋恋不舍地嘱咐：“再睡一会儿，等一下饿了就叫人给你送吃的上来。”

孟鹤堂伸手揪住被子边，缓缓点了头，还勉强提了几分力气冲老爷子笑了笑。周老爷子见状才轻声关好门离开了。

周九良就坐在沙发上看着他父亲出门、走过主厅，因为一声不吭的缘故，老爷子没有注意到他，而是径直路过他下了楼，目不斜视。周九良沉默地盯着老爷子瘦削硬朗的背影，大拇指搓着手里空药瓶的盖子，舌尖在嘴巴里舔着臼齿。

一分钟、两分钟……听到楼下大门的开合声之后周九良又耐心地等了十分钟，才从沙发上站起身，把空药瓶塞进裤子口袋，大摇大摆地走进厨房。

他拿了一杯热牛奶出来，转头走进了主卧，细心地反手把门扣上。

房间里一片嘈杂的香味，似是竹香和兰花香做的酒糟都发了酵了，糜烂的滋味令人昏聩，跟醉晕了头似的。

周九良淡定地冲破这一屋子的气味，走到床边。床上那个人躺在被子里把自己裹成一个安静不动的团儿，听到动静突然从床上翻身坐起来，看清了来人之后又迅速翻身躺回去，脸也藏起来看不着。

周九良把牛奶放到床头柜上，还比较烫手不能喝得晾上一晾。他慢慢坐到床边，拉了拉孟鹤堂的被子，叹了口气，唤道：“孟儿……你感觉还好吗？”

孟鹤堂用被子掩住自己大半张脸，只露出两颗大眼睛隔着乱翘的发丝看向周九良，摇头，俶尔又点点头。眼睛里的波澜成了波涛，在道不明的情绪下暗潮汹涌，如隔薄雾。

周九良默默伸出手摸了摸孟鹤堂酡红的脸颊，很烫，发情期的情潮还有余波，但他已经被置之一旁，就好像是一个机器完成了什么功能一样。

孟鹤堂愣愣地看着他，没有躲。

原先孟鹤堂一直觉察不出周九良和他父亲的信息素有什么不同，他跟所有人一样，都觉得周家父子的信息素是一模一样分毫不差的。但他同周九良在一起久了，渐渐就发现其中细微的差别，也许是老爷子的竹香较为陈旧，带着年长者的厚重，而周九良的更加年轻和鲜活？要他说他也说不清楚。兴许其实并没有什么实质的差别，但孟鹤堂就是能敏锐地通过竹香认出周九良，完全不讲道理。

他对周九良的信息素几乎没有任何抵抗能力，每当那熟悉的竹香袭来他总是下意识地靠近、想要去亲近。他是他自己的“卖国贼”，是这竹香过分主动的俘虏，还没等竹香的主人到来就上赶着束手就擒。

就像现在这样。主卧的房门刚阖上不久就被再次打开，门锁开落的轻响之后来人的气息倾泻而入，他不用看上一眼就立刻察觉出来那是周九良，而不是老爷子去而复返。

他为他的潜意识感到无地自容。他隐隐作痛的下身提醒他是时候该结束这一切了，但他又双重意义上的开不了口，滞留于情热的脑子更乱了，只好看着周九良发呆。

“发烧了吗？”周九良自言自语似地发问，不动声色地用大拇指揩去他眼角的一滴泪珠，摩挲着孟鹤堂的脸庞趁机轻轻拉开他的被子，向下抚摸。对方脖子、胸口和肩膀处雪白肌肤上上斑驳的红痕映入眼帘，然而周九良并没有情理之中地感觉到愤恨、嫉妒和不甘，缠绵于心间的只有挥散不去的心疼，还有口渴。他低下头，俯下身，靠近他受苦受难的小母亲的脸，额头抵上对方的额头，略高的体温传递了过来。

孟鹤堂的呼吸开始急促了，伴随着兰花香气一波一波喷薄在他的的鼻尖上，嘴唇的唇峰像一对儿粉嫩的露珠，鲜艳欲滴。周九良盯着孟鹤堂微微开合着的嘴巴，头脑放空，感觉到周围的空气都炽热了起来，有些意乱情迷。而就在他将要吻上去的时候，一动不动的孟鹤堂忽然偏头躲开了他，一头扎进被子里，重新把自己的脸埋起来，还埋得更深了，慌张地留了半个毛茸茸的脑袋在外面。这次任周九良怎么呼唤都不出来，一直摇着头，隐约还有点点泣声传出来。

周九良长长地叹气，放弃了去拉扯对方的被子，半趴在床上凑到孟鹤堂耳边，就快要咬到他耳尖的距离：“孟儿，你想要离开我吗？”

小小的被子团儿僵硬了一刻，随即把自己蜷缩地更小了。

周九良忽然有一股邪恶的冲动，他想不管不顾地把这个软绵绵的人从被子里拽出来，按住他的手脚让他再也拒绝不了自己，然后强硬地进入他，听他崩溃地伏在自己肩头边哭边呻吟也不停下，直到痛快地把所有悲苦都发泄出来，然后再慈悲地包容他犯下的一切罪恶。但他仅仅是想了一下，就很快冷静下来了。

孟鹤堂的心思他再了然不过。自以为窥见了终结，离别的话却如鲠在喉。

这时候是最不该给他施加压力的，任何胁迫意味的胸有成竹都有可能加重他的心理负担。小母亲是个太有责任感的人，因为如此才容易被人利用。

“你知道我离不开你，”周九良握住孟鹤堂的肩头，说悄悄话似地挨着孟鹤堂的耳朵说，“我太爱你了——我只想要你好好的。”

周九良触碰了一下孟鹤堂颈后的腺体，红肿皮肉上的疤痕又是新鲜的，狰狞的样子仿佛在一遍一遍地提醒着他，他心爱的人不久前刚遭受过怎样合法又合情合理的蹂躏。周九良轻柔地用手指指背划过上头细嫩的褶皱，本以为自己已然克制住了不会再为此触动，但刺痛还是钻进了他的心窝。

他深深吸一口气，把兰花香和空气都吸进肺腑，不可动摇的决定征服了刺痛。

他看着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，他连他爱人的脸都看不到，但他依然坚定不移地在心里发誓，我的爱人，无论上天用什么手段考验我、挫败我，我对你的爱意，都有增无减、至死不渝。

“我不知道该怎么跟你证明。”周九良合上眼，柔柔吐露心声，语气还有些委屈。

他再次睁开眼，就坐了起来，不仅没有掀开碍眼了许久的被子，反而还把被子往对方背后盖了盖。

“不管你怀的是谁的孩子，我都永远爱你不会离开你。”周九良坐在床上一字一句地说道。

这句话一半是真话，一半是假话。

被子里的人形仍是不动，只是孟鹤堂的喘气声稍微粗重了。

“知道吗？”周九良问他。

被子挣扎似地扭动了两下，看不出来是肯定的回答还是否定的回答。

周九良不再勉强他。

“记得喝牛奶，别放凉了。”临走前周九良吻了一下孟鹤堂的额角，离开了房间。

他悄悄在门口待了一会儿，从门缝看到孟鹤堂推开被子坐起来，拿起床头柜上的牛奶喝，很乖地喝光了一滴不剩，而后躺回床上准备睡觉。周九良看完这一切才轻轻把门关好，如释重负般回到沙发上去，查看手机信息，并嘱咐佣人不要再上楼来吵醒他们的小主母。

过了不知多久，周九良估摸着差不多时间到了，牛奶里加的特别的“佐料”应该已经起效了，便不紧不慢地回到主卧门前，推开门——

不通风的房间里暖风被他调高了几度，此时他父亲的卧室更加像是一个培育芳兰花卉的温室，那么香，香到足以迷惑这世界上最清醒的人做任何错事。

周九良毫不犹豫地迈进房间里，锁好门，把人世间的一切理智都锁在门外。他脱掉上衣，爬上他父亲的大床，就像很久以前的那个颠倒混乱的夏天一样，熟睡的阿佛洛狄忒和误打误撞闯进来的从来没有遇见过玫瑰花的小王子。

一切罪孽自此而始，也自此而终。

孟鹤堂还在困睡着，但周九良知道他的身体正在苏醒。他的眼角尚还绯红着，眉尖也拧在一起，然而潮红起来的脖颈和起伏渐大的胸脯揭露了他现当下最为真实的愿望。

周九良把他从被子里剥出来，抱住他，含住他的口纵情地吻他的唇舌，似是报复方才这人百般回避他的绝情，似是口渴的人吮吸甘露，一只手顺着玲珑有致的腰身滑下去摸到睡裤，伸进去，摸到柔软和湿沃，便连忙松开嘴巴将他的睡裤和内裤脱下来，检查上头没有被弄脏——因为过一会儿还要重新穿上，伪装成一切都没有发生过的样子。

自从见了尚九熙回来到现在，他在脑海里推演了无数次今天该怎么做，而令人唏嘘的是他竟然还有经验。

他要对孟鹤堂隐瞒整件事，彻底地隐瞒。不能告诉小母亲——其实自己父亲早没有能力给他播种了。也不能让小母亲知道——他即将怀的孩子是他们俩最大的罪证也是结晶。

怎么不可能呢？周九良想。既然他所患的基因遗传病足够把Omega最灵敏的发情期都蒙骗过去，那么孩子……为什么不可以呢？

周九良一定要试一试，也不得不去试。造物主不会无端无故开玩笑，存在即合理，这出阴差阳错的好戏一定有它上演的理由。

而一无所知是保护孟鹤堂最好的方法。可怜可爱的小母亲承担不了这么沉重的罪业，他会露馅，他会崩溃，孩子可能都保不住，甚至孕期恶劣的情绪波动会直接毁了他的精神。而周九良也不忍心让他去承担。与背着这样惊天的秘密负重前行相比，在不为人知的角落独自消化人伦的背德感显然来得轻松。毕竟孟鹤堂心里清楚，无论他是否遭受着良心的谴责，他都永远不会失去周九良的爱情。

理想的计划按部就班地开始完成，命运的齿轮在周九良的精心布局下转动第一盘。周九良无比激动，加上发情的亢奋，他难能自已，扒掉自己和孟鹤堂身上仅存的衣服，与小母亲甜美的身子赤条条地紧紧相依。

他打开孟鹤堂的双腿时，沉睡中的小母亲无意识地抵抗，紧闭双眸仿佛是做了什么噩梦。把周九良心疼坏了，一边释放信息素安抚他，一边面对面将他抱在怀里吻他的下巴和脸颊。

“孟儿，孟儿，是我，是周九良。”周九良喃喃自语般说道，他不确定孟鹤堂现在是否听得到，但还是忍不住开口，“不要怕，是周九良。”

听到“周九良”三个字孟鹤堂的眉间舒展了一些，他发出几声模糊的呓语。周九良赶紧侧耳去听。但是小哑巴的呓语有什么意义呢？他什么也听不出来。

感觉到孟鹤堂的放松，周九良又惊又喜地小心翼翼分开他的两条腿，将自己抵在Omega一张一合穴口上。

“孟儿，”周九良屈膝跪在孟鹤堂双腿之间，手肘支在他两耳旁边，用两只手珍惜地捧着小母亲的脸庞，将他汗湿的刘海拨到上头去，细细地抚平使其贴合着发际轮廓，一声一声呼唤含情如水，“孟儿，我要进去了……”

他任由自己的竹香随着发情的浪潮裹挟了身下人的花香，将他怀中这株兰花紧密地缠绕起来。昏睡不起地孟鹤堂低吟了一声，伸出手臂揽住了周九良的背，小手无意识地扣紧了他的肩膀。

周九良极大地振奋，凝视着孟鹤堂恬静的睡颜，慢慢地将自己推入。

孟鹤堂均匀地喘息着接纳了他，没有任何不适。

久违地被湿热的腔道包裹，周九良呼出一口热气，亲吻孟鹤堂的脖子，缓缓律动起来，粘稠的水声臊人脸热。与心上人亲密结合的感觉没有一次是不好的，但这一次周九良不能放任自己像以往一样尽情沉浸在欢愉里，他喘着气变动了几个位置，精准无误地找到了Omega的内腔，顶入那个正逐渐为Alpha打开的腔口。

最敏感的子宫受到入侵，孟鹤堂的手脚不禁猛然瑟缩了一下，随即轻轻地发起抖来，小小地叫了一声，嗓音尖细，像只害怕地藏起来的小动物。周九良忙捧着他的脸亲了又亲，一下下捋他的头发，柔声安慰：“不要害怕，放松，我在，周九良在呢。”

性器头部进入到无比紧致的内里，富有弹性的腔肉有力地挤压着它。酥麻的快感传到头顶，周九良哼了一声，顶胯完全进去。

“孟儿要怀小孩儿啦，”周九良弯起嘴角对着孟鹤堂笑，捏了捏孟鹤堂脸上的软肉，看着孟鹤堂紧闭不启的双眼上颤动的睫毛一阵又一阵地心痛，情难自已地吻他的嘴唇，一边吻一边絮语不止，温言软语像在哄一个婴儿睡觉，“孟儿怀个孩子吧，怀周九良的孩子，好不好呀？”

“怀周九良的孩子吧……”周九良心脏砰砰乱跳，伏在孟鹤堂耳边偷偷地说，仿佛在说一个谁也不知道的小秘密，而语气那么认真，就像这个事儿什么都不做只要说了就能成真似的。

不知孟鹤堂是不是在睡梦中听到了什么，他抿了抿嘴像是感受到了周九良的笑意，歪头依赖地钻进周九良的颈窝，靠在他怀里蹭蹭。周九良鼻头一酸，浮现出一股干涩的泪意，他把孟鹤堂牢牢地抱在怀中，下身快动数下而后在孟鹤堂甜腻的呻吟下成结。

射精完成后他用手掌托起孟鹤堂的后腰，让余下的精液都能在子宫里多停留几秒。孟鹤堂没有松手放开他，他便顺势又做了一次，无耻地把Omega的“小房子”填满了。

一场食髓知味的性爱结束。周九良抬起手腕擦去脸上的汗，把自己的衣服穿上，再把孟鹤堂的睡衣穿好，简单地做了清洁。做完这一切周九良心有余悸地抱着孟鹤堂躺在床上调整过快的呼吸。

孟鹤堂睡得正酣，乖顺无比地躺在周九良的臂弯里，还砸了咂嘴。岁月静好的模样看在周九良眼中成为最幸福的时刻，周九良心间暖融融地肯定，没错，我为这个人做什么都是值得的。

一个礼拜之后孕检会将周家小夫人怀孕的消息公之于众，他的父亲会乐不可支、喜不自胜，但周九良不会让除了自己以外，包括孟鹤堂在内的任何人知道孟鹤堂肚子里怀的究竟是谁的骨肉。

想到这里，周九良心头有些不是滋味儿。他是有些对不起这个孩子的，周九良心怀愧疚。这个孩子来得太突然了，实在是太突然了，他的爸爸还没有准备做一个爸爸，他的妈妈还在纠结着成为一个妈妈，他的出生甚至都承载不了亲生父母的喜悦和期待。但是没有办法了，真的是走投无路了。周九良钻进被子里虔诚地轻吻孟鹤堂平坦的肚腹。好孩子，原谅这个急不可耐走此下策的爸爸吧，等将来爸爸把一切都处理好了，一定好好地、光明正大地补偿你。

相信那一天不会太晚。周九良牵过孟鹤堂的手与他十指相扣，另一只手隔着被子轻轻拍拍孟鹤堂尚未隆起的肚子，像是与未出生的孩子击掌为誓。


	40. 【40】

周家的小夫人怀孕了。给周老爷子开心得笑得脸上的皱纹都深了一层。

虽然高兴，但这件喜事并没有传得沸沸扬扬、闹得满城皆知，周家续弦的夫人在公众面前仍算是半个隐形人。似乎周老爷子打心底里还是明白这不算是个多有面子的事，传开了不好处理，再加上不涉及继承权的问题，所以也便有意无意地低调了下来。

没有人对此有所异议，毕竟当事人孟鹤堂都没有一点点不满——他不在乎这个。

面对知情人周老爷子倒全无忌惮，喜形于色毫不掩饰，第一时间办了酒席，大张旗鼓地请圈内人一同庆祝。包间里一桌人身价能顶半个金融业，开最好的美酒，上最好的珍馐，随礼不知给了多少，而周老爷子财大气粗看都不看，心思全在孟鹤堂身上，对着各位老总只潇洒地一摆手讲咱不差那个钱。

酒席上，孟鹤堂穿着黑色的高领毛衣外套一件烟粉色的卫衣，温润得像颗甜蜜的太妃糖。他刚收了满满一腰包的份子钱以及周老爷子前前后后不知数目多少的馈赠，此时正依偎在老爷子身旁宛如弱柳扶风。他笑得那么温柔多情又恰到好处，与他方才收钱时一样客气得那么自然而又礼貌得当，让人寻不到丝毫破绽。

周九良在边上远远地看着，看到孟鹤堂杏眼明亮地笑对满座高鹏，而桌下的手若有若无地抚摸着肚子，忽然从孟鹤堂身上感觉到一种令人心悸的坚定。

他下定了什么决心？

周老爷子同宾客说话，无论对方是谁始终挽着孟鹤堂的手在掌心，叫他连菜都不用自己夹、水都不用自己端。周老爷子鞍前马后无微不至还乐在其中，真真是把人捧在了手心里，一副就算你要天上月亮我也摘得的宠溺模样。

孟鹤堂柔软谦顺地任周老爷子牵着不撒手，不争不抢地笑。他如何不了解这位周爷深层的心思，他是个不会说话的哑巴，被捏在手心里便等同于无欲无求、任人摆布。

所以他便只是笑罢了，就像从小到大别人常说的，你笑起来很好看，大家都喜欢，为何不做大家都喜欢、都开心的事情呢。

得知孟鹤堂怀孕的消息周九良其实打心眼里是欣喜若狂的，但是他不能表现出来，只能装作漫不经心甚至还得有些冷漠地微笑着道“恭喜恭喜”，实在是一种惩罚。

他在酒席上冷眼旁观，把孟鹤堂每一个刻意地避开他的目光的细节都看进心里，然后喝酒，用酒让那些细密的血淋淋的伤口持续狰狞地喧嚣。

他需要一股斗志。

他最近工作得很辛苦，明面上的、暗地里的，忙得他只恨分身乏术。

晚年得子之后，他父亲愈发心宽体胖，大有退休颐享的愿望，所以公司生意大大小小逐渐向周九良手里转移过去。而他自己则更着重于社交和娱乐，并关注着周家“洗白”最后的收尾工作。

昔年叱咤的“周爷”一党正如退潮般隐匿下去。

而看不见的另一边，却又此消彼长地壮大起来。

谢金虽知晓了周九良的忌惮，但这并没有妨碍他们的合作。仿佛还为了更快取得彼此的信任，而加紧了动作。就今天周九良的形势而言，这些小动作似乎更容易操作了。

周九良现在只需要沉住气，保持心态，就能取得最后的成功。

所以他只能眼睁睁看着孟鹤堂与他日渐疏远。对方还未到反应剧烈的时期，还用不着太小心地被拘束起来。虽然身子惰了，不太爱出门，但也是会跟孙九芳于老板或者一些其他的朋友出去。而周九良在一边看着，悄悄地观察他的情况。

孟鹤堂的精神不算上佳，但还可以。周九良曾见过他在卧房里悄悄跟母亲视频通话，好像经常聊一些家长里短有意思的事情，非常和谐，除了不能明目张胆地当着别人的面儿联系家人，没有任何异常。

周九良觉得他父亲并不是真的不知道孟鹤堂在私底下偷偷联系自己的家人。老爷子只是不想管，更不想应付他名义上的老丈人，所以便睁一只眼闭一只眼了事。这让周九良能够在孟鹤堂家人面前圆谎，算得上件好事。

孟鹤堂没有同他母亲说他怀孕了这件事，因为涉及到周九良的真实身份，涉及到他自编自导的一场决绝的分手，故而他心有芥蒂，不肯跟家里人坦白这件事。见他这样选择了延宕，周九良感到心痛和心酸，但他还是只能默不作声，全当什么也不知道的样子。

唯一令他欣慰的是，孟鹤堂慢慢开始将注意力集中到腹中未成形的胎儿身上。小母亲真的很喜欢孩子，为此他逐渐将精心地照顾自己变为排解纷乱思绪的动力。周九良看在眼里疼在心间，却也能在苦中尝到一丝丝回甘。

再忍忍，再忍忍。天还未明，周九良穿好一身正装，在镜子前打领带，看见自己眼底微微的乌青，想起今天一天的行程，只觉得一身的骨头都累得发疼。

他不是坚持不住，他只是……有些疲倦罢了。

周九良挑了个工作日的闲暇，给孟鹤堂发了条消息，邀请他到S市的水族馆，就在市中心博物馆的旁边。

从他们近来的交集来看，他的这个邀请的成功率小到微乎其微。但周九良就是相信孟鹤堂一定会来，这不是凭证据按概率来推测的，而是赌上他这颗心。他是那么势在必得，要他赌一万次他都敢。

他在水族馆的海底隧道里等，比约定的时间多等了两个小时，但他不骄不躁一直在等，直致等到了那个跌跌撞撞走进来的人。

孟鹤堂戴着帽子口罩墨镜全副武装遮得严严实实的，但周九良还是一眼就认出了他。工作日水族馆的人不多，他这样一身打扮显得格外突兀，引得好几个路过的游客侧目。弄得孟鹤堂畏手畏脚站在隧道门口紧张得不知道该不该走进来。

周九良忍不住笑了一笑，迈步主动走近孟鹤堂，抓住他的手腕将他带到隧道员工室门口的隐蔽处，“游客止步”四个大字之前。

孟鹤堂起初还有点儿挣扎，抬起手臂挡了几下，但最终还是在被周九良圈住半个身子的时候放弃了软绵绵的抵抗，低着头任由周九良摘掉了他的口罩和墨镜。

孟鹤堂今天穿着白T恤牛仔外套，头上戴一顶棕黄色的小圆帽，口罩和墨镜被周九良摘了，露出一张写满了纠结的小圆脸儿。两个月的身子还看不出来，形貌又青春靓丽，就像一个假期出来玩的大学生。

“没有人会注意到我们来这里。”周九良拉拉他的手，解释道，“你戴着这些乱七八糟的东西才显眼。”

孟鹤堂没有反应，一直低着头，然后被周九良拉着手慢慢走进海底隧道里。蓝色的光将他俩融进一片幽静的黯淡里。

周九良跟孟鹤堂并排靠在隧道一旁，看了四周一会儿，深深吸了一口气，开口道：“我小时候曾经很想来一次水族馆，但是我父母从来没带我来过。”

孟鹤堂抬起脸朝他看去。

周九良双手插兜仰头看着蓝色玻璃隧道上游来游去各形各色的热带鱼：“后来我长大了，有能力一个人来了，但是我第一次独自来到水族馆时，却发现并没有想象中那么好。”

“很一般。”周九良淡然评价道，“远没有想象中那么有意思，还不如纪录片里的玩意儿多。”

孟鹤堂呆呆地望着他。

“但是后来我遇到你……我突然又想来水族馆了。我好多次想跟你来水族馆，可都被搁置了。我想跟你一起去的地方太多了，可是我们连一起去超市买个东西都得偷偷摸摸的。”

孟鹤堂咬咬嘴唇，低下头，拉了拉帽檐，好像想把自己的脸藏起来。

“我好想跟你在这里玩上一天，听起来很无聊吧？但是我就是很想……从早上开门待到晚上关门，工作人员用拖把拖地一边关灯一边催我们快走。”

“只有我们两个人。”周九良忽然转过身，正面对着孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂的眼眶红了。他抖着气息缓缓抬起了手，聪帽檐底下哀怨地看了周九良一眼。

——我们……

——我们分开吧。

终于说出来了啊。周九良看着孟鹤堂身后的魔鬼鱼甩着电线一般的尾巴游过，默默想到。

他突然笑了出来，就像听到了一个多么讽刺的笑话，笑得又很落寞。

“我们都没有在一起过，哪里谈得上分开呢？”

说罢，他便不笑了，看着孟鹤堂眼神格外正经。

“就算我答应你了，孟儿，等过一段时间，不出两礼拜，我再约你出来。约你一次不来，再约你第二次、第三次、第四次……孟儿，你能保证自己永远都不会再来见我吗？”

孟鹤堂把头狠狠地低着，眼睛执拗地看向别处，努嘴咬住下唇，又仿佛抑制着什么似地细细地张开嘴吐气。

“孟儿，别骗自己了。”周九良固执地盯着孟鹤堂帽檐下的脸，上前两步伸出手臂，想要把他抱住。

孟鹤堂抬手捂住了腹部，扭过身去一个劲儿地摇头。

双手僵在半空，对方背对的身形在幽暗的蓝光中微微颤抖，周九良有一瞬间几乎忍不住要告诉他腹中孩子的真相了，但他还是忍了下去。

我要保护好他。周九良想。

“我没有别的意思，孟儿，我不是把你叫来威胁你什么。”放下双手，周九良走到孟鹤堂身后，扶住他的腰身。

见对方不再抗拒，顺势从背后将人拥入怀中，惦念甚久的兰花香终于再度充盈肺腑。

“我很担心你，你最近精神状态不太好……”周九良贴着孟鹤堂的耳朵轻声说道。

“我只想说——不管怎样，孩子是无辜的。我知道你很喜欢孩子。哪怕是为了他，你也要振作起来，好吗？你要照顾好自己。”

“你现在的任务就是照顾好你和你的孩子，知道吗？其他的都别在意了。我最近也比较忙，我不会去打扰你。”

“我还不能给你什么承诺。”

“等我能给你承诺的时候，我就……”周九良吞了吞口水，把后面的话咽回了肚子里。

“你今天是特意来跟我道别的吗？”早猜透了小母亲的心思的周九良含着笑意微微颔首，探身去寻孟鹤堂的嘴唇，半开玩笑道，“那就给我最后一个吻吧，当作离别……”

孟鹤堂猛然间重重推开周九良，径直头也不回地大步离开了，逃也似地往出口跑去，步伐急匆匆的越来越快，没一会儿就消失在了远处熙熙攘攘的人流里。

周九良待在原地，痴痴地望着，心里怅然若失，又动容又伤感。

爱到深处，谁没有个倔强的性子？

不要吻。

便是不要离别呀。

呼吸急促，热血上头，周九良忽然间控制不住了，他向着孟鹤堂离开的方向快走几步。他想，他这就去找孟鹤堂，告诉对方孩子的真相，然后他们就逃走，逃到任何一个地方去。这世界那么大，总有一个谁也不认识他们的容身之所，他们就在那里开始新的生活。

就这么办，早就该这么办了……周九良失了魂魄一般头重脚轻地跑出隧道，四处张望寻找孟鹤堂的身影，而在迈向出口那一刻，他的手机响了。朱鹤松发短信提醒他半小时后有接连三个会议，其中一个要求他发言，所以还有一篇演讲稿要求他熟悉。

他惊醒了，在人群中间。茫然四顾，没有孟鹤堂的影子，也没有一个他认识的人。

他合上眼睛，按了一下太阳穴，自嘲地笑笑。

明明一切都规划周全了，怎么只单独见了这一面，就差点儿沉不住气要一走了之、前功尽弃了呢？

D市某街区的网吧，现在改叫“网络俱乐部”，不算小的店面，数排设备齐全的电脑将其挤得满满当当的。根据新管控的规矩，已经不允许在室内吸烟了，但屋内浓重的烟味儿与其说是经年累月地渗进了墙壁里，不如说是渗进了人心里，自人心里飘出的苦涩的烟味儿，无论怎样清洁都永远无法消除干净。

快要凌晨三点钟了，网吧里的键盘声还是密密麻麻的，与时不时夹杂的两三句骂骂咧咧组成有节奏的进行曲，在昏暗的灯光下起伏成一片午夜的波澜。网吧老板趴在柜台举着苍蝇拍摇晃，一边看电视剧一边拿眼瞟34号单间紧闭的门。

34号的客人——老板记得很清楚，是个瘸了一条腿满脸沧桑的男人——已经在里头连续呆了两天一宿了，出了偶尔上趟厕所几乎闭门不出。网吧老板心里忐忑，S市最近日子整顿，毗邻S市的D市也跟着管理严格了起来，前两天他朋友的一个吧就因为出了个连着三天打游戏而猝死的人所以关门大吉了，所以他格外谨慎，像个老妈子似地关心34房客人的健康。

最终，他实在忍不住了，起身，走到34号门前敲了敲：“您好，那个……韩、韩先生是吧？我……”

“不要进来。”沙哑的男声立刻打断了他，狠狠地噎了他一下。

网吧老板闭嘴吞了吞口水，想道要不是你付够了钱我早把你扔外面去了你跟我这儿拽什么拽，不过开口还是轻快：“没进去没进去……我吧就是问问韩先生怎样了，老呆在里头不出来缺点儿啥不？要不我给您送进去？”

“不用。”屋里头的韩先生当机立断地回绝了。就在网吧老板正苦恼该怎么进行下一个话题的时候，门突然开了，半条手臂从门里伸了出来，有两道可怕的长疤从手肘一直延伸到腕部，看颜色还很新鲜，也就几个月。

手臂递出来一沓数量可观的红票。网吧老板赶紧恭敬地接了下来：“哎呦韩先生您这是……”

“再包一天。”手臂缩了回去，男声冷静地说道，“明天下午我就走。剩下的留给老板当小费吧。”

白给的钱谁不乐意啊。网吧老板把钱点了一遍揣进兜里，吹了声口哨，回想了一遍男人的瘸腿和两条长疤，深觉这人该不会是S市败于黑党内斗而被扫地出门的某位大佬吧？于是连忙答应：“哎好，韩先生多注意身体，我就不打扰了。”之后赶紧走人。

韩先生在房间里哼笑一声，转头继续将注意力放在电脑屏幕上。

他在看新闻里周九良的近身照，上面的标题浮夸地写着这样几个大字——“商业帝国的继承者”、“新时代的精英”。照片里周九良穿着剪裁合身的灰色西服，披着黑色的大衣，一边打电话一边在保镖的簇拥下钻进车里。偷拍者显然在对面某座高楼上，自上而下的视角让这个年轻有为的继承人的五官一览无余。

“周九良……张航，呵。”韩先生舔着后槽牙上方便面的残渣，对着照片笑意阴冷。

他关掉新闻，回到桌面。

桌面上显示，有三个文件夹，有视频也有图片，大部分是监控摄像，也有截图照片，物证人证俱在，全是周家最隐秘不宣的禁忌。

年轻的继夫人与形影单只的继子，他们在各种各样的地方遮遮掩掩地亲密，在商业街、在游乐场、在超市……有几条看样子十分关键的无缘无故地缺失了，更加此地无银三百两地证明了什么。他们那么小心翼翼唯恐暴露，有时甚至故意以人群作为屏障，几乎没有几段视频是能用的，但是……也够用了。

断断续续数十段残缺不全的画面，连成一个完整的故事。

在搜集这些证据之前，已有充分的证据使韩先生怀疑。自从那次真真切切见到周九良，并从他嘴里听他亲口承认孟鹤堂是自己小妈之后，韩先生就几乎断然他跟他名义上的继母有着不可告人的关系。

为什么都是周九良呢？扮成记者调查他也好、英雄救美也好，这些要说是周老爷子叫他做的事，也不合情理。谁会让自己的宝贝儿子去亲自处理他继母的私事？再粗神经的人都不可能做这样的蠢事，更何况是那位老奸巨猾的周老爷子。

周九良是个细致谨慎的人，自己好不容易才摆脱他的追踪逃到这里。想到过往遭遇，韩先生到现在都感觉到脊背发凉，把电脑桌下的腿换了个姿势，自从他的一条腿被告知终身残疾之后，他就再也不能长时间保持一个坐姿不动了。

他失去了腿、失去了家和事业，他失去了所有……他不甘心。

周九良……还有所有人，都要为此付出代价！

韩先生握着鼠标点开文件夹，激动得手都哆嗦，挨个将视频再次检查了一遍。

原本这些细碎的视频照片是不足为据的，但只要有心，痕迹就像是潮水裹挟沙粒，多到数都数不清。韩先生想，周九良，怪只怪造化弄人苍天有眼，你自己干下这样的狂妄之事，谁也救不了你。

但周九良那天没有杀掉他，可能是出于什么后顾之忧的考量。韩先生注视着电脑屏幕上倒映出来的自己眼白上的红血丝，恶狠狠地想。那就让周九良知道知道，他一时疏忽胆怯施舍了敌人的性命，究竟会让他付出什么代价。

韩先生断定周老爷子对他做过的事情毫不知情。因为陷害孟鹤堂的事情，如果当初是被那位“周爷”知晓，想必现在早已身首异处。算是同行人，他道听途说、了解周家那位老爷子的脾性，冷酷无情杀伐果断，说阎王转世都不足为过，比周九良这种毛头小子阴狠毒辣多了。那么，他提供的证据就更有说服力了。

面对这样的惊天丑闻，老爷子会作何反应呢？唯一的儿子不能动，但“外人”就不一定了。

现在就是检验你有多爱孟鹤堂的时候了，周少爷。韩先生完全抑制不住自己的笑，笑得全身颤抖，捂住自己的嘴拼命压下声音和腿上蔓延的痛楚，笑得流出眼泪。失去所爱的痛苦会让你变成什么样呢？

据小道消息所说，周家的小夫人最近怀孕了，老爷子新大普奔。不出所料的话，那个孩子，也是个足以证明一切的证据。

韩先生不笑了，他点开一张图片，是一张模糊的剪影——已经算是网络上周夫人最清晰的图片之一。

图片上看不清五官，但韩先生依然能从那弯起的嘴角上，想见那人灿烂的笑靥，一如当初的模样。

那时候，他还拥有一切，大把的青春、金钱、爱情和值得憧憬的未来……如今他什么都没有了。

好孟孟，我初见你的那天你在你们学校的舞蹈团里到我们学校来表演。大而空旷的舞台上，你是人群里跳得最漂亮的，笑容是最明媚的眼睛是最灵动，我无法自拔地爱上你。我承认，我对你做过的那些事很混账，事到如今是我咎由自取，再说什么都已于事无补。

我很懊悔，真的，所以既然我已经错过了你，不如就让我永远地错过吧。


	41. 【41】

庄子云：“人生天地之间，若白驹之过隙，忽然而已。”所以时间飞逝如流水匆匆，转眼间已是八月中旬，农历七月半，中元节。

在这个民间传说鬼门开的日子，周家按照惯例一般都是要回老家扫墓祭祖，今年也不例外。些许有些不同的是，周家父子提前了一天回去了位处齐鲁山东某县城的祖宅大院，倒不是因为祭奠先祖的孝心多么热切，而是因为今年中元节前一天正好也是周九良母亲的忌日，所以就提前过去一同祭奠了。

然而真相其实是周九良的母亲原本是连尸骨都不愿意留在周家的，临终前拼死也要征求着回自家夏氏的坟茔。然则人死了之后，不过一块任人摆布的烂肉。周老爷子以一副悲痛惋惜的模样和背后冉冉升起的权势，赢得了夏氏当家的许诺，得以将周九良母亲的灵位和遗骨搬进周家的祠堂。

终究是为了颜面、装点门面罢了。周九良的母亲夏氏，一生小姐的出身太后的脾气丫鬟的命，无论家里人还是外人，没有一个人是将她的尊严放在眼里的，就连死了都不得安生，硬是被塞进个虚有其表的祠堂。看着像是那么回事，实则老爷子根本不懂也没心思搞懂什么祭祖的传统，内里连灵位摆设都乾坤不分、男女无别，一股脑全抬上桌子排队算大功告成。

周家事实上也没什么所谓的宗亲，现代的亲戚也是各过各的没人把家族当回事。祖宅宅子是好宅子，庙宇是好庙宇，当初修葺的时候，是专门请了远近闻名的大师瞧了风水、大雷音寺的得道高僧开光点眼，才建成了这么一个所谓光宗耀祖的族祠。但周家祖上实际是有名有份的落草为寇、占山为王。道上传得响的那句“周家百代，世代为贼”，既是英名也是骂名。追根溯源哪里找得着什么正经八本的列祖列宗。而老爷子非要飞黄腾达做人上之人，效古之风必然少它不得，可苦了当年那些个人文专家，接了块烫手山芋不得已牵丝引线将一些个跟周家八竿子打不着的人杰鬼雄硬扯上关系，统统搬上周家的供桌，好让老爷子看着觉得周家人丁兴旺子孙满堂并且代代都是无双人物。

周九良至今都没敢告诉他老爹，他觉得有好几个“祖爷爷”的名儿听起来都像编的。

不过即便如此，每次归乡祭祖周老爷子依旧会很振奋。他十分享受这种披星戴月荣归故里般的时刻，所以心情都会很好。

除了这次中元节。

不知道是被什么事情惹恼过，老爷子自打上了飞机就闷闷不乐，拉着张老脸也不怎么说话，沉郁得好似今天的天气——初秋闷热，山东老家这边前两天还是艳阳天，今天一到却阴云密布，气温下降，大概是要下场雨。

他父亲有什么可不高兴的呢？周九良不明白。自从孟鹤堂怀孕，母子健康，万事顺遂。老爷子除了害喜最严重的的那段时间被孟鹤堂清晨的呕吐声吵得受不了出去住过一段时间，其他的时间都颇为恪尽职守几乎日日相伴。而现在孟鹤堂的身孕差不多快五个月了，害喜的症状已经减轻了好多。今天早上父子俩出门的时候孟鹤堂还在床上睡得很沉。小母亲没怎么丰腴，四肢仍然很纤细，只是脸白胖了一些，圆圆的看上去就很有喜气，渐渐隆起的肚子也像颗糯米糍似的可爱。所以周九良想不出来最近有什么事好让周老爷子烦心的。

嗐，老头儿一时高兴一时不高兴关他什么事。周九良没心情理睬他老爹，他前天晚上赶了一个饭局，应酬得还不是很熟练，酒喝得多了，一大清早就出发正反胃呢，早饭午饭都没怎么吃，哪有心思揣摩老头儿为什么不高兴。一路上坐飞机又坐轿车，有地方坐就闭眼假寐，与周老爷子对坐无言。

很快到了家宅，周九良跟在他父亲后面，跟看宅人打了招呼，便在正厅喝了些茶又嘱咐了些规整修缮的事务，而后把保镖助理留在院子里，就准备着去祭拜了。

由于周家祭奠的规矩不伦不类，主祠室里周九良的母亲和几个后辈夭折的亲戚都混在一排排灵位之间，故而周老爷子在前跪拜不太合体统。再加上老爷子也懒得很，不愿意讲究什么三跪九叩，往年都是在正堂对着族谱碑文磕一个头算功德圆满，所以亲自进祠堂祭拜这种麻烦事儿交给儿子一个人就是，老爷子只负责“心诚则灵”。

但是这一回，老爷子没多说几句话，走在去祠室的路上擅自走在周九良前头，看样子是要跟着一起进去不容商量。

周九良开始察觉到有些不对劲。

脚步声回荡在走廊之中，父子俩各自心怀鬼胎，步伐凌乱，散落一地，合不成调子。

到了祠室门口，周老爷子推开了门，面无表情地抬了抬手，示意周九良先进去。

香灰裹挟着淡淡霉味的气息从亮着灯光的祠室里迎面飘来，周九良用余光透过走廊的雕花木窗看到午后天空愁云惨淡，不由得心里忐忑起来，总觉得有什么不好的事要发生。

暮夏时节空气湿热，可在这阴冷祠堂中周九良却忽然感觉脊背发凉，他走进祠室，老爷子跟在他后面进来，随手关上了门，还落了锁，就在周九良身后“咔哒”的一声。

周九良浑身上下所有的疲倦和困意一刹那褪了个干干净净。眼前是宽大的供桌，上头先祖族人还有生母的牌位陈列在赤红蜡烛灿烈的火光里头，旁边台案上的佛龛里还居着一位翠脸的玉面观音，在白烟袅袅之间盘坐立掌、张目舒眉，慈悲地看着他。

周老爷子沉默地站在他身后，许久一言不发。

周九良绷紧了精神，挺直腰杆一动不动，也不回头，微微张口，听到自己的喘息声。

“……我突然想去趟厕所。”周九良强撑着镇定下来，转过身，也不多看他父亲几眼，径直向门口走去。周老爷子侧了侧身，给周九良让了位置，却依旧没有说话。

周九良抿紧嘴唇，脚上加速，步子加大，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着门口，那木门上镂刻的祥云在视线中紧张地轻轻颤动。

就在与周老爷子擦肩而过的刹那间，老爷子眼疾手快，一把按住了他的肩膀。周九良一惊，条件反射退步挣脱。周老爷子即立刻出腿别住了他的脚。周九良暗叫不好，心里陡然一慌，着急要把腿抽回来。这时老爷子另一只手趁机抄起桌上一把实木的拂尘，倒转把柄，不偏不倚直击周九良的右膝盖上侧，同时脚下反方向一旋踵——

周九良近无经验，下意识躲避，就这么被逼迫着躲错了方面，脚没动成身子却歪下去，瞬间扭了筋，又硬生生挨下这一猛击。随着一股剧痛从右膝盖间爆炸，周九良如雷击之树般轰然跌倒在地，狠命地抱住自己的右腿疼到眼前发黑。

疼，是真的疼。周九良登时觉得自己的全身上下连手指尖都麻痹了，痛感贯穿了他的脉络，让他疼得侧躺在地上蜷缩起来，狠咬着牙都没忍住几声惨叫偷跑出牙缝，眼睛睁不开，额头抵住冰凉的地面，一阵阵意识模糊。

“哈——哈——哈——”

剧痛持续了好几分钟，而后才稍缓一些。周九良张开嘴大口大口喘着气，冲左侧躺着双手握着膝盖手指指节用力到发白，还控制不住哆嗦不停，使劲睁开眼，视野逐渐清明，映入眼帘的是他父亲擦得一尘不染的皮鞋，只有鞋尖因为刚刚的交手而沾上一抹灰尘。

周老爷子冷着脸点燃一支烟，居高临下地俯视着脚边蜷缩成一团抖成筛糠的儿子，漆黑的瞳仁没有一丝温热，倒拿拂尘用把尖拨了拨周九良的手，检查了一下他腿部的伤势。

“儿子，我想跟你谈一谈。”老爷子把拂尘撂在一边，吐了一口烟，慢悠悠地说道。

周九良咬住嘴唇，试着蹬地从地面上坐起来，刚一伸腿就又被一阵撕裂般的刺痛逼回地上，熨烫得整整齐齐的西服衣摆被压出了一道道难看的褶皱。

周九良又喘了几口气，五官都疼得扭曲在一起，抱着腿，咧嘴扯出一个苦笑，自嘲道：“我还有选择吗？”

周老爷子双手插兜，歪了歪头仔细地看看周九良的腿：“刚才有，现在应该是没有了。”

周九良躺平在地上看着屋顶，右腿完全不能伸直只能是抱着，吞了吞口水，忍痛按了按他的右膝盖关节，几分钟之内就肿大了一圈，粗略推测是扭到了筋，疼成这样大概韧带也拉伤了，再加上方才的一棍……没有一礼拜静养都无法正常走路。

现在他稍微动一动就钻心的疼，姜还是老的辣，他父亲三两下既没有伤到他的骨头，又废了他的一条腿，一时半会儿是站不起来了，疼得差点在地上打滚。

周九良再次咽了几口唾沫，像针顺着他的咽喉刺下。

周老爷子把他撇在地上，自顾自地走到供桌前，走到周九良母亲夏氏的灵位前，摘下自己嘴边的烟用烟头点燃了一根香，插在香炉里头。

然后他又走回来，轻踹了周九良腰侧一脚：“跪到那边儿去，给你母亲磕头。”

周九良只好向右翻了个身，用手肘、左膝盖和额头支撑着自己挣扎地从地上跪起来，跪在他母亲灵位下的蒲团上。他右腿无法落地，只能是用脸和肩膀代以着地，弓身跪着，努力呼吸着，等待疼痛的缓解。

周老爷子靠在供桌上，抱着手臂一口一口不紧不慢地抽完手里的烟，然后把烟掐灭在香炉里，走回来，走到周九良面前，一脚踹在他右脸上，把他重新踹翻在地。

滚了一整圈，这地算是我给擦干净了。周九良仰躺在地，漫无目的地想。

“没人伦的东西，你干你小妈的时候，有想过你母亲在天上看着你吗？”

周九良合了合眼，又睁了睁眼，没有回答。冷静，一定要冷静。

“父亲，我不明白您在说什么……”周九良躺在地上，不动声色地按了按自己的膝盖，慢慢慢慢将右腿伸平。还是疼得打颤。

“好，你不承认是吧？”周老爷子踱步到周九良头顶弯下腰，满脸堆笑，伸手擦了一把周九良脸上的鞋印，“你难道就没有想过吗？”

“比如……我会在家里某些角落放置摄像头？”

周九良骤然瞪大了双眼。

他一个鲤鱼打挺从地上坐起，甚至因为动作太快而在地上滑了一跤。他疯了一般想从地上站起来，却因为右膝盖的扭伤而重新跌坐在地。

周九良的脑子一片空白。

不……不可能，怎么可能……我明明……

周老爷子笑得如同无常鬼一般走到他面前来。

“你一定在想……我为什么现在才发现，对吧？”

“你再好好想想。好孩子，细节决定成败。”周老爷子拍拍周九良的脸，“想想你最近做过了什么事。”

“想想你忘记除掉了什么人。”

周九良猛然抬头看向周老爷子。

难道是……难道是……

“小孟儿之前有个男朋友，你知道吧？姓韩。”

“他太蠢，自己找上门来，以为我会给他好处，得不到就说要曝光周家的丑闻。呵，真是个窝囊废。”

“是他？！”周九良震惊万分，脑子里什么都想不到了，“不可能，不可能……他没有证据的……”

“事实上他有。”周老爷子重新拿出一根烟，“但是我没信，那几张偷拍的照片，哼……”

“但是后来我信了。”

“摄像头……”周九良坐在地上，眼瞪得老大，“是摄像头？！”

“不，不是。”周老爷子点上烟，叼在嘴里，半垂着眼，吐出一口烟喷在周九良脸上，“是你。”

“是你，我的宝贝儿子，是你刚才用你的切身行动，告诉了我，真相。”

“老子自己个儿的窝儿老子安什么摄像头？”

周九良目瞪口呆。


	42. 【42】

没有摄像头，就是没有直接证据。

没有直接证据的意思就是，他究竟做到了什么地步，得看周老爷子想到什么地步就是什么地步。

周九良半垂下眼看着他母亲牌位上的最后一个字出神，跪坐在地，双膝因为受伤而无法全然落下，双手撑住两边，疼痛难忍的右膝盖才得以堪堪离开地面。宿醉、睡眠不足、早起奔波、没有好好吃饭再加上心惊肉跳令身体开始报复它的主人，他感觉到低血糖一般的眩晕，熟悉的眩晕，胃部痉挛，恶心，想要干呕，双手抖得不成样子，汗如雨下。

我在恐惧吗？周九良神志不甚清明。不，不能是现在……

西服的内襟十分不舒服地黏在了身上，空虚感钻进他的胸膛，他感觉到冷，不由自主地想要抱紧什么，但是他的手臂软得一塌糊涂。主祠室内满空气中，针锋相对的竹子的冷香令他窒息。

双手双脚如灌铅重，膝下冷硬的地面似是变成了沼泽，沉甸甸地把他往下陷，而眼前一阵阵的发黑。视野里的一切开始打转，闪着黑影，然后被凭空出现的漩涡卷了进去。就像被一双手掐住了脖子往下拽一样，然后手腕也被狠狠地抓住了，周九良抬不起头来，愈发支撑不住自己的身体，头重脚轻，什么也依靠不住，接着地面裂开了，粘稠的泥沙裹住了他的身体，他在往下坠落，坠落进无底的深渊……

黑暗遮住了他的眼，就在最后一刻，一声撕心裂肺的呼喊贯穿了他的耳朵。

“孟儿！”

周九良蓦然惊醒。

他猛抬起头，眼前的事物在一片模糊中疯狂挣扎着清晰起来，就像浮出水面的亚特兰蒂斯。

周老爷子半跪在周九良面前，用白色的手帕擦去周九良额角和鼻梁上滚流的汗，皱起眉头疼惜道：“好孩子，你怎么流这么多汗？”

周九良呆滞地盯着他，双眼还是瞪得老大，许久才眨一下。

周老爷子格外细心地为儿子擦完了汗，站起身，把手帕随手丢在周九良双膝之前，而后坐在供桌旁的太师椅上，理了理衣服，又打量了一番跪在地上的周九良，摇头叹了口气。

周九良吞咽了一下：“……韩先生……？”

“你找他吗？小孟儿的前男友？”周老爷子望过来的眼神意味深长。

“他死了，说完了该说的话就死了，我把他装在远洋三号客轮的螺旋桨里，那船现在都开到印度尼西亚了。死得那叫一个连渣都不剩，估计得把南海滤干净了才能找到他。听说他涉嫌诈骗、走私和偷税漏税，全国通缉呢，估计警察现在正在柬埔寨找他呢吧。”

“呵，敢威胁老子的打娘胎里还没生出来呢。”

周九良右手剧烈地抖了一下，攥住了自己的西服。

“他想挑拨离间。”周九良死死抓住自己西服上的裤缝，凝视着周老爷子，咬牙竭力使自己的声音镇定，“周家内讧，父子相抗，都是他们想看到的局面……”

周老爷子未等周九良说完就从太师椅上站了起来，径直走到周九良面前二话不说抓住他的衣领把他从地上拎了起来。

牵动了右膝盖的伤痛，一时间疼得周九良龇牙咧嘴，手发软。眼前是他父亲横眉立目、隐忍着愤怒的脸。

“那如果你什么都没做，那你现在怕什么呢？啊？”周老爷子瞪着周九良，故作夸张地模仿周九良方才的情绪失控，“‘摄像头！是摄像头！’莫须有的东西，你着什么急呢！”

他手一松，周九良立刻就又跌回地上，狼狈地撑住地面，汗涔涔的手掌打了滑，一不小心扑到地上。

周九良捂着膝盖倒吸一口凉气，尖锐的刺痛弄得他头疼，他一扭头，看到旁边桌子的桌斗里放着一把手枪。他正跟这把枪黑漆漆的枪口大眼对小眼。

另一边，周老爷子正背着手怒气冲冲在供桌前踱步。

“早有人跟我说，你后娶的老婆年轻，你儿子也年轻，他们才是同龄人，叫我小心他们背地里有见不得人的勾当。”

“但我没当回事，只当个笑话听，我想：那可是我儿子周九良啊，怎么可能呢？成天唱戏听曲，翻那些快要散了架的古书——”

“怎么可能呢？九良啊九良，人家都羡慕我，说我有个孝顺的好儿子，又聪明又上进，从不会给我惹什么麻烦，可是如今——”周老爷子顿住了，回头看了一眼周九良，满眼都是失望，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来后半句话，“你还真是不鸣则已一鸣惊人。”

他又扭过身抬头望向天窗，看从外头伸进来的金镶玉竹，翠绿色的叶子，顶端因为背光而发枯：“我以前总以为你性子不太像我——像我也不好。不过现在看来，咱爷俩还真是像，喜欢的东西都一模一样。”

他长长地叹气。

手枪的枪口在周九良眼中泛出金属的亮光，同时周九良呼吸渐促，心弦慢慢收紧。

“还有小孟儿……”周老爷子负手背对而立，懊悔地自言自语道，“我不该太信任他。”

周九良不顾腿上痛楚，豹跃而起，抄起那桌斗里的手枪，对准了供桌旁的背影。

周老爷子转过身来——

周九良毫不迟疑地扣动扳机。

“咔”地一声脆响。手枪里没有子弹。

周老爷子面无表情地跨过蒲团来到周九良的面前，周九良看到他双眼中的暴怒，随即枪杆被一把抓住。见状周九良当机立断舍弃手枪，拖着受伤的腿就地打了个滚，迅速掏裤兜里的手机。

老手上膛只需要五秒，周九良刚拿出手机没多久，一声枪响如雷贯耳，瞬间击穿了手机单薄的机体，屏幕四分五裂。周九良吓得打了个哆嗦，手一软手机便脱了手。

他刚一扭头，迎面一记耳光打得他眼冒金星。

“就为了他？！你就为了他？”周老爷子满脸惊愕，步步后退，瘫坐在太师椅上，仿佛在转瞬之间苍老了许多。

祠室外头传来躁动的声响，手下焦急地敲着门，七嘴八舌中夹杂着好几声“少爷”、“少爷”。

周老爷子骂了一句：“都给我滚！”

走廊里瞬间安静下来。

“他们都很关心你呀，我的好儿子？”周老爷子皮笑肉不笑道。

周九良从未感觉过如此绝望。

周老爷子收住笑，搓了一把自己的老脸，把手枪“咣”地撂在桌子上，稍一斜眼，看到周九良母亲夏氏的灵位，恍惚中似乎又见那个苍白的女人瞪着他的那双猩红的眼。

究竟是哪里出了差错呢？

他想起周九良小的时候，从来不说自己想要什么，虽然天性并不那么柔顺，但因为无欲无求又少不更事尚且懵懂，所以好管教好操控，即使性格倔强一些，有时候叛逆，矫枉起来也还是很容易。但在他完全没料到的时候，他看起来老实听话的小男孩忽然间不知不觉地就变成了一个与他并肩而立的男人。他本以为会再晚一些，等这孩子将来真正代表周家面对社会时，财富和权力会让男孩明白成长为一个男人的价值，可如今看来他万万没想到，让周九良明白成长的，却是爱情这个一无是处的玩意儿。

“周九良。”听到父亲连名带姓地叫自己，周九良终于开始遏制不住地发抖。

“我真的失望透顶。”

“让我猜猜……你们究竟能做到什么地步呢？”

“我早该怀疑，咱们父子二人信息素天生一样，也许真能解答什么劳什子的医学现象。”

“……比如小孟儿肚子里的孩子。”

周九良傻在了原地。

周老爷子回视着他，一字一句缓缓而道：“当初我跟他说要个孩子，将来周家还能给他保证地位，他那么不情愿的样子，原来是因为这个……也对啊，勾搭上了下一任继承人，还怕没有后路么？等我这个老头子一死，你们倒可以天长地久。”

“傻孩子，你当他真心呢。”老爷子伸出手，拍拍周九良红肿的那边脸。

不是这样的，不是这样的……

周九良颤抖道：“爸……”

但是事已至此，真相并不重要了。

真相只会有过之而无不及。

周老爷子简直要笑出声来：“你现在知道叫爸了？”

“咱们家姓周，不姓李，咱们家世代为贼，也不出皇帝。”老爷子的眼神是那么阴狠，“你小妈是个哑巴，媚气是媚气了一点儿，那也不叫武媚，懂吗？”

懂了，全都懂了，是他太自大太狂妄了，他要害死他了。

周九良跪在地上，膝盖已经冷得没有感觉，他呼气，似是把肺里最后一口气都呼了出去：“爸，他真的是无辜的，他没有异心，都是我一厢情愿……”

“你这时候来逞英雄了是吗？”周老爷子怒不可遏，起身，半弯下腰跟周九良脸对着脸。

“等孩子生下来，我会去做鉴定。”老爷子的瞳仁黑如子夜，“你是我唯一的儿子，放心，虎毒不食子，你将来还得把周家发扬光大，我不会拿你怎么样。”

“但是孽种，知道吗？孽种，家丑不可外扬，孽种就必须斩草除根，永绝后患。”

“别再让我失望了，好吗？儿子？”

“不要怪爸爸心狠，爸爸也是为你着想，要不你说这孩子生下来，是管你叫哥还是管你叫爹呢？”

“不，不……”周九良手忙脚乱地抓住周老爷子的手肘，一个劲儿地摇头，“爸，你听我说……”

周老爷子全然不为所动：“爸爸洗白了，以后不涉黑了，有几个老朋友都不太满意，是时候该送个礼物过去安慰安慰……儿子，你说说，这世上有什么东西能比一个听话懂事又不吵不闹的美人儿更令人销魂蚀骨呢？”

“不……”

说完，他似是再也不愿多看周九良一眼，直起腰经过周九良身边朝门口走去。

周九良死死抓住周老爷子的衣袖：“爸，爸，儿子求你……不要……”

周老爷子回头狠狠把他甩开，瞪着他：“他默认跟你做那档子事，就该想到今天！不过你放心，他最后是会死的，死在你看不见的地方，你也不用太伤心。”

“不！不！不！”

“孩子无所谓，孩子无所谓……您放过他，放过他吧！他是无辜的，他什么都不知道！你放他远走，儿子发誓这一辈子都不会再去找他，儿子以后都听您的……我求求您……”

周九良几乎顾不上右腿的痛处了，从蒲团上连滚带爬地手脚并用地到周老爷子的脚下，拽住了老爷子的裤腿。

周老爷子忍无可忍，一脚踢开了他，骂道：“没有骨气的东西！”

走到门口，开锁推门，老爷子冷冷地俯视着他：“儿子，不要怪爸爸这些年的放任自流，今天爸爸要教你一些事情，等你长大了，成熟了，老了，你会感谢爸爸的。你要知道，你可以养很多宠物，但不应该有什么情和爱，也不值得。有了情和爱你就会有软肋，有弱点，你就不完美了，一旦有人抓住了你的软肋，你就会被人牵着鼻子走，反抗都反抗不了。”

“就像现在这样。”

“爸爸是在帮你，知道吗？你会明白的，你会明白的。”

他打开门，头也不回地走了出去。

周九良急忙从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞冲出祠室，拼命拽住了周老爷子的衣摆。

“爸！……”

随即后脑的一下钝痛，令他失去了知觉。


	43. 【43】

“在干什么呢？”

周老爷子回到家中时正是一日初秋暖阳、明媚午后，走上二楼解开风衣卸下疲惫，一偏头就看见孟鹤堂懒洋洋地躺在沙发上一边晒太阳一边鼓捣毛线和棒针。

室内尚且温暖，孟鹤堂穿着白T恤和蓝色条纹的丝绸睡裤，头发梳到后头去，露出天庭饱满的额头，鼻梁上戴着金丝细框的平光镜，圆形的，倒显得那好不容易丰润了的脸反倒小了。手里的毛线和棒针也不是拿来摆设，当真织了围巾，周老爷子见过的，只是先前未多加留意。

兰花的芳香犹如化作实形，像蜂蜜那般粘腻，流淌在阳光下，缓慢得仿佛下一秒就要凝固在空气中。

孟鹤堂看到周老爷子回来，热情洋溢地迎上来给了他一个满怀的拥抱，隆起的孕肚顶了一下对方，恶作剧似的，于是拥抱便匆匆忙忙结束了。孟鹤堂有点儿尴尬地低下头吐了吐舌头，冲着老爷子眨眼睛，瞳仁里有亮晶晶的光。

周老爷子握着他的小而温热的手，问他：“你在干什么呢？”

孟鹤堂把放在沙发上的浅灰色围巾拿过来给他看。

——今年冬天就用得上了。（平时）出门可以戴。

孟鹤堂很开心地比划道。

“那条墨绿色的呢？”周老爷子抬抬下巴示意留在沙发上的针线。

——给九良的。

——他喜欢穿浅色的西服。

孟鹤堂用指尖点点手里围巾的灰色和老爷子身上的西服，老老实实回答，后不好意思地挠了挠头。

——还没有织好。

周老爷子看着他，只是笑笑。

“家里人教你的吗？”

——小时候跟妈妈学会的。

孟鹤堂很骄傲地给他展示灰色围巾下端漂亮的收尾。

周老爷子点点头表示肯定，然后捏了捏他软软的掌心，笑眯眯道：“给我戴上，看合不合适？”

孟鹤堂依言把围巾挂上老爷子的脖子，随意地围了一个样子，握住围巾下摆拢在一起。

他有点儿失望地撅了撅嘴。

——跟西服不太合适。

围巾用的是上好的羊绒料，针脚也十分细致，花纹是颇为讲究的菱形，很大气。可无论再如何完美的手艺毕竟还是无法达到工厂机器纺织的那么细密，鼓鼓囊囊的样子配合高定的黑色西装稍微不太搭调，但是却远比那些高奢的名牌有温度。

周老爷子盯着他没有说话，侧目扫了一眼半条墨绿色的围巾。

——那工作时就别戴了吧。

孟鹤堂颇为遗憾地表示，伸手想把围巾摘下来 ，冷不丁被老爷子一把抓住了手腕。他吓了一跳，不敢动，随即被搂进了一个热切的怀抱。

“我很喜欢。”周老爷子的手从他肚腹侧面滑过去环着他的腰，抵着他凸起的肚子，凝视着他的眼睛亲昵地说道，“谢谢宝贝。”

孟鹤堂脸红了，放在周老爷子肩膀上的手些许局促地捻着西服肩膀的布料，咬住下唇腼腆地别开脸，然后被强硬地含住了嘴巴。

这是个意味急切的吻，对方搜刮他的口舌的时候一点儿也不让步，令许久未经情事的他招架不住。他不禁往后缩，想暂停一下，但是后腰处被手掌用力地摁住了，动弹不得。他不由得心慌了慌。

“啊……”好不容易躲开了，孟鹤堂想摇头提醒老爷子注意，但是没挣动几下又被追上，过分热情的吻让他脚跟发软。周老爷子握着他的上臂，稳稳地将他持在怀中。

孟鹤堂开始害怕起来。

这时候老爷子终于放开了他，挽着他的手看着他在自己怀里小声地喘气，笑容里有逗弄得逞的愉悦。

老爷子的行为有点反常，信息素传达过来的情绪也不对。这让生性胆小又在孕期中格外敏感的Omega克制不住地害怕。孟鹤堂有些不太敢直视老爷子的小脸，眼神飘忽着，眉头纠缠起来，有哀伤和不安的神色。

周老爷子抬手为他摆正了一下眼镜，顺便亲吻了一下他的手背：“抱歉……我只是，太想你了。”

孟鹤堂接受了这个答案，勾唇而笑，眉眼弯弯，点了点头，不知是表示“我也想你”的意思还是只是单纯地接受了这份思念。

周老爷子从上到下一寸一寸端详着他的脸庞。

他的小兰花……为什么会全然不顾世俗道德等等一切压力而喜欢上他的儿子九良呢？周老爷子漠然看着孟鹤堂为他摘下围巾，搭到沙发扶手上，然后乖巧地待在他的怀面对面给他整理西服衣领，对方孕肚始终隔着衣服蹭着自己，圆圆的像个小皮球。

他当然会喜欢上九良了——很快，周老爷子理所当然地自问自答。他的儿子，周九良，今年才二十三岁，那么年轻有为，飒爽英姿，又有活力，而且还懂事，成熟，甚至于少年老成。最重要的是，不同于他这个风流成性、年逾五十的老头子，周九良是一个多么值得托付终生的伴侣，洁身自好、忠贞不渝，对外冷淡如冰，而面对他的情人他却可以牺牲一切，甚至放弃尊严。周九良就像个印随行为的幼崽，看见了世间第一个最温柔的人，就把这人当成了唯一，他为他成长、为他拼了命地强大起来，从此繁花世界姹紫嫣红再没有其他任何一支花可入他的眼——他当然会爱上周九良了。

衣领已经整理到完美无缺，孟鹤堂的双手无处安放，只能小心翼翼地按在周老爷子的胸口上，等对方下一步的举动。

周老爷子入迷似地举起了手，用手背触碰孟鹤堂姣好的眉骨，余光里那双水汪汪的眼眸晃得他心头动摇。

周九良难道就不会变吗？周老爷子弯曲食指，轻轻滑过怀里Omega细腻的脸颊和饱满的苹果肌，目光避开对方那双格外能勾起恻隐之心的大眼睛，在半启的薄唇徘徊。人都是会变的。等将来九良坐到他这个位置，到了他这个年纪，看到他所看到的世界和人，看到那些嶙峋的财富和峥嵘的权势——周九良，他，也会变的，变老，变得丑陋，变狡猾，变得和他一样，多疑、敏感、暴戾、喜怒无常、嬉皮笑脸逢场作戏……

童话故事是留给小孩子的，而小孩子总会长大。周老爷子的指尖从Omega小巧的下巴滑落，心里陡然而生一股报复般的快感。年轻人不懂这个道理，是因为年轻人喜欢犯傻。

年轻人都一样，只有犯了错才真正懂得改过。

但是往往就没有机会了。

孟鹤堂莫名其妙地看着似乎在发呆的周老爷子，不明所以。

周老爷子突然抬起眼睛，直直地望向他的眼眸深处，把他吓得心跳骤快，愣住了好久。

——你感觉不舒服吗？

他疑惑地抬起手，摸了摸周老爷子的额头。

周老爷子就像是如梦方醒一般眨了眨眼睛。

“没有，没有……”周老爷子略微无奈地摇了摇头，“我只是突然觉得，自从有了宝宝之后，我还是有点亏待了你。”

孟鹤堂生怕他受委屈似地赶紧摆手，又摇头。

——你做的很好。谢谢你。孟鹤堂的眼神十分真诚，令人无法怀疑。

于是周老爷子笑着把他揽进臂弯之中，搂得更紧一些。

“爸爸洗白了，以后不涉黑了，有几个老朋友都不太满意，是时候该送个礼物过去安慰安慰……儿子，你说说，这世上有什么东西能比一个听话懂事又不吵不闹的美人儿更令人销魂蚀骨呢？”

明明是昨天说过的话，周老爷子却有些云里雾里。

他的那几个朋友打小从黑道里长大，就着人血吃饭，闻着硫磺睡觉，心理变态得很，玩的东西自然也变态。他们都很喜欢甜美的Omega，也都很喜欢虐待甜美的Omega。他们玩的跟老爷子一比，老爷子偶尔粗鲁一下用点儿小玩具啊态度强硬一点儿把人欺负得掉眼泪根本都是小打小闹。所以老爷子在这方面基本跟他们玩不到一块去。老爷子只是花心滥情，还没到施虐狂的地步。

周老爷子记得，其中有一个人喜欢电击，他喜欢一边用木头桩子干那活儿一边拿电击枪电人，喜欢电流灼伤皮肤的气味和被电的人的痛嚎，Omega如果被电到失禁会让他兴奋到射jing。有的人喜欢掐着Omega的喉咙做爱，同样的，会看着Omega因为窒息而扭曲的漂亮五官而高潮，很容易玩得过火，死在他手里的Omega是最多的。有的人喜欢穿刺，喜欢监禁和审讯的角色扮演，喜欢用火红的烙铁在Omega白嫩的肌肤上作画，逼迫他们供述完全不存在的同谋。还有人爱用真正的马鞭抽人，一鞭一道血痕皮开肉绽，让Omega一边挨抽一边四脚着地往前爬，如果他们因为忍受不了疼痛而试图站起来，鞭子就会亲上他们的脸颊，甚至直接抽瞎他们的眼睛。更有甚者是他们中变态中的变态，他喜欢男性的Omega，却讨厌他们长的多余而丑陋的物件儿……这些都是在生命临界线上反复弹跳的玩法，所以死在他们手里的Omega实在是不敢计数。

他柔美脆弱的小兰花如果落在这些恶魔手里，结果毫无疑问——他的小兰花会被折磨得不成人形，他可能会在被送去的第二晚就痛苦地停止呼吸。

他也将永远地失去他的小兰花。周老爷子想。即使孟鹤堂命大真的活到了他心软的那一天，被接回来，这世界上也不再会有孟鹤堂了。孟鹤堂再也不会像曾经那么生动活泼了。他会带着满身完全无法恢复的伤痕，甚至残缺不全、面目全非地回来。他会患上非常严重的精神疾病，因为一丁点声响而跪地求饶、嚎哭打滚。最后他会被自己吓死或者选择自杀。

他将就这样凋零了。

美从来都很脆弱，它很容易被毁灭，但重塑它却几乎是不可能的。

对于美，所有的从头来过都是谎言。

周老爷子抚摸着怀里的Omega已经隆起好似一个小山丘似的肚子，想象它很快就会变得圆滚滚的笨拙而可爱的样子。大概连他自己都没有注意到，他面对孕中娇美的小妻子眉眼是那么柔和，连眼角一层层深邃的皱纹都有春水涟漪般的缱绻和温暖。他温柔的举动缓解了Omega的僵硬。孟鹤堂软软地依偎在他怀里，小手搭在他手背上，跟他一起按摩腹部。他看着孟鹤堂的脸。孟鹤堂一如初见那般美丽，甚至因为成熟和从容更有韵味。他怀孕五个月稍稍有些丰腴，面如圆月，色若牡丹，两只会说话的大眼睛已经有了母亲的慈爱，像盈含着黎明的曦光。老爷子不由自主地合上眼，亲吻孟鹤堂光滑饱满的额头。

兰花非常的香，简直是世界上最香的花。

——要做吗？孟鹤堂圈起食指和拇指，用另一只手的食指插进去，模拟性///交的动作，小心翼翼地问。

周老爷子这些天晚上睡觉时总是忍不住动手动脚的，孟鹤堂以为他想做那档子事，所以今天特意问了一下医生。

——医生说现在可以的……

周老爷子摇摇头，他俯在孟鹤堂耳边含着笑意说：“还记得我第一次见到你的时候吗？在夜总会，我问你是不是出来卖的，我不会那个手语，也给你做的这个手势。”

“你看了之后脸红得不行。”周老爷子牵着他的手把他往怀里揽了揽。孟鹤堂听完脸通红通红的，抱着老爷子的腰扎在他怀里不看他，鼓鼓的肚子顶在他身上。

周老爷子笑呵呵地抱了他一会儿。然后跟他说：“过两天宅子要装修。我怕打扰到你和孩子，我们得搬到另一栋房子住一段时间。现在就走，回头再让保姆把行李收拾好送过来，好吗？”

孟鹤堂抬起头来。

——那九良呢？

周老爷子还是笑，抬手揉了揉孟鹤堂的头发：“他妈妈家那边有点事，他处理好了就过来。很快。”

孟鹤堂乖乖点了点头，“嗯”了一声。

“我们走吧。”周老爷子搂着孟鹤堂往楼梯走去，体贴地扶住他的腰。

孟鹤堂顺从地跟着老爷子走了几步，突然想起了什么似的停下脚步，冲老爷子打手势说等一下，然后匆匆走回卧房里拿来自己的手机。

——今天早上突然坏了。孟鹤堂向他展示自己的手机，怎么按电源键屏幕都不亮，委委屈屈的小模样有点儿可爱。

“手机坏了啊？”周老爷子淡然把手机接过来，看了几眼便揣进兜里，“没事，回头我找人给你去修。有事就叫璐璐告诉我就行。”

璐璐就是周老爷子之前给孟鹤堂新聘的助理，周家司机的一个女儿，刚刚大学毕业没多久，说话怯生生的，但是优点就是听话。

孟鹤堂点点头。


	44. 【44】

今天的午饭四菜一汤做了单人份，恭恭敬敬送到卧床休息的周家少爷的折叠桌上去，荤素搭配色香味俱全，但周九良看也没看几眼直接抓起筷子扒拉米饭就是一阵风卷残云、狼吞虎咽，三口并两口，差点把鱼刺吞下去。

看得他家私人医生小林是心惊胆战、眉头直皱，忍不住开口相劝：“少爷您慢点儿吃……您就算吃再快那腿也不能一下子就好了。”

周九良根本不理他，拍着自己胸口顺气，拿了桌上一杯水咕咚咕咚喝下去这才好受。

他抬手示意自己绑着绷带的右腿，问道：“还有多久才好？”

小林给他换好膏药，不敢瞒他，苦着脸无奈道：“少爷，这还没到一周……起码得一个月才能好利索了。”

“我感觉我已经不怎么疼了。”周少爷冷冰冰地表示。

您不疼了，那昨天下床还龇牙咧嘴的人是谁？小林腹诽着，表面上一句话没讲，只是苦口婆心地说：“常言道：‘伤筋动骨一百天。’您以前又不是没韧带拉伤过，这次可比您打网球那次严重，虽说Alpha身体自愈能力强，但三个礼拜能正常走路就不错了。”

周九良没有说话。

小林坐在床前给周九良的腿盖好被子，神经兮兮地回头看看房间门外，几个黑衣保镖守在门口看着就威严肃穆。

“我的天，弄得跟坐监狱似的，干什么呢……”他自言自语道，用袖子擦了一下额角上的汗。

周九良侧着脸，用一双黑沉沉的眸子盯着他的后脑勺。

自那天在祠室昏厥倒地不省人事之后，周九良再醒过来已经是第二天凌晨，在一辆疾驰在铁道的火车上。他躺在软卧的下铺，猛一起身头有点疼，茫然地环顾四周，身上还穿着昨日那件衣角起皱的西服。他父亲的忠犬之一带着人在走廊间守着他，因为不能吸烟而把烟条夹在鼻子下面过瘾，见他醒来也只是随意地问了声好。

“老爷子不准我们放您单独行动，一定要确保您准时到家。”那小头目老老实实交代，一点儿谎话没讲，满脸无辜，“我们不清楚您和您父亲之间出了什么问题，少爷，但您最好还是乖乖听话。”

凌晨的温度很低，列车内懵然惊醒的周九良坐在硬邦邦的卧铺上，腿上还耷拉着半条薄毯，一时间只觉得从头顶冷到了脚趾头。

车窗外路灯明暗交迭飞速闪过，像时间一样无法停滞。

“我现在在哪儿？”周九良问道。

小头目只是默默地看着他不说话。

他们花了一天的时间才回到S市的周家宅邸。周九良被一大帮人挟持着进门时看到家里的保姆正在收拾行李，见到他很惊讶地表示疑惑老爷子不是说家里要装修吗？

人去楼空。

他的小母亲离开得很匆忙，什么都暂且没有带走。

周九良害怕极了。

但随即他便被软禁在了自己的房间。

他一天到晚唯一的任务就是躺着，为了养好自己的腿。任何通讯工具都没给他，无聊的话只能看床对面的挂式电视机。直到几天后他才拿到电脑。但是谁都联系不上，给孟鹤堂发的所有信息都石沉大海，朱鹤松和孙九芳都像人间蒸发了一样，还有他的人手……他通讯录里的人名一个接一个地消失着，他父亲正在用这种方式警告和讽刺他。他也被剥夺了工作的权力，他掌握在手里的所有生意活动都在他父亲的一声令下被移交给他人管理——他父亲的人，以告病假的名义。

他苦心经营的所有秘密都被他父亲横刀夺取。周老爷子不亏是当年一手擎起周家的掌舵人，从功成身退到东山再起只在一念之间，轻而易举地就能斩断他精心培养的人脉。

他想尽办法希望能跟他父亲说上话，但他父亲完全不想见他，也没有回到家里来过。在他房间门口和楼下每时每刻都有人换岗值班监视者他，美其名曰保护。他相信，他父亲不会告诉下手他们家这等丑事，那些来往于他门前的小弟心中的不明和疑惑也是真的。但周九良也相信，他们不会违背他父亲的命令。那个从火车上开始一直“陪护”他到现在的小头目是他父亲最忠诚的追随者之一，即使他父亲要那人的命，那人也会毫不犹豫地引颈受戮。

在这方面，他比起他父亲，尚差些时间火候。

他几乎无时不刻不在担心孟鹤堂的处境。他挨个问遍了服侍他的每一个佣人，她们有的信誓旦旦说着理所应当的答案——夫人正在另一处安静的居所专心养胎，有的诚实且老实地回答说夫人被老爷子带走了他们再也没见过。

他整夜整夜地做噩梦，梦里他心爱的人被绑在椅子上，虚弱又哀伤，嘴也被粗鲁的封住，本来就说不了话，这回连一点声音都发不出。对方圆滚滚的肚子像一颗含苞待放的骨朵儿，上面的皮肤因为白皙和撑展而变薄，仿若透明，甚至能看到青色的血管。他拼命地想冲过去解救他孱弱无助的爱人，但不知为何越用力离得越远。梦里闻不到一点点兰花的香味，可怜的小人坐在椅子上挣扎，连肚子里的孩子都像预感到了危险似的，在母亲的肚子里不安分，胎动像露珠上漾起的涟漪，而一把明晃晃的匕首就那样抵了上去……

梦里不知是谁的声音在耳边响起，带着三分笑意七分嘲讽。

“让我们看看这到底是谁的孩子？”

孟鹤堂口中咬着白色的布条，大眼睛里衔满泪水，绝望地望着他。

他惊醒了，发疯一般从床上滚了下去，闹得满屋子人仰马翻。他呆坐在床上，浑身发抖如置寒冬，睁着眼从天黑到天明，久久不能回神。

如此担惊受怕、浑浑噩噩过了差不多一个礼拜，他的状态才有所回转。

“不是我说您，少爷。”小林医生回过身来，左顾右盼，偷偷摸摸低声跟周九良说，“如果您惹了老爷子不高兴，低头道歉好好认个错就是了，父子俩何必弄得这么剑拔弩张的。”

周九良一声不吭。

小林又看了看门外，才继续说了下去：“我听说老爷子最近在组织里搞‘大清洗’……也难怪老爷子生气，您确实不敢背着您父亲做那种生意。老爷子一辈子的心血都栽在那上头，您这一下直接……”

“你该走了。”沉默半晌，周九良一开口就是逐客令。

小林只好拿着医药箱走人。

小林出了门，佣人又把床上的碗筷小桌收拾下去，一个小弟紧随其后，扫了一眼房间内的情况才把门关上了。

周九良静静地坐在床上，朝他露出一个和善的笑容。

当晚午夜，周家的宅邸第三次停电了。

周九良在他房间里的一幅画后面的墙上开了个洞，摸到了电路，用了点小手段烧了他家的保险丝。

有一队不明来处的人趁黑混进了周家的队伍里，然后一阵兵荒马乱。周九良用了声东击西之法，看管他的头目后知后觉才从楼下脱身，冲到楼上踹开周九良的房门，那时候周九良已经在腰上捆好了攀岩绳，坐在玻璃碎了一地的窗台上。

“回见了您嘞。”月色朦胧下周九良两指一点眉梢，往后一仰掉下了窗户。

之后周家人马倾巢出动，却一直没有找到他。

秋老虎肆虐，八月底气温有小幅度地回升。大太阳底下，一辆黑色小轿车在大马路上飞驰而过，过了一会儿又掉头回来，慢慢降速跟上一个在路旁闲散漫步可动作一瘸一拐的行人。

“上车。”尚九熙把车窗摇下来，冲那行人说道。

“我本来不做这种露脸还跑腿的活儿……但谢爷怕来了别人你不认识。”

“你们太慢了。”周九良穿着拿西服跟一商场保安交换的老头衫，用花衬衫蒙着脑袋一脸面无表情地说道，“好几天前我就给孙九芳发了消息了。”

那日在祠堂，手机粉身碎骨的前一秒钟，他是亲眼看着那条信息发送成功的。

“大少爷，您一下子给我们的信息量也忒大……”尚九熙脸色也不好看，“再说了，我们还得需要时间准备。”

“快上车吧。”何九华戴着墨镜坐在副驾驶位上抱着胳膊，他是十分不耐热的体质。

尚九熙伸手又把车载空调调低几度，继续跟周九良说：“朱鹤松和孙九芳都在。你父亲是下了狠手了，满世界找他们灭口。”

他们一路来到谢金开的茶楼，雅间里，人确实都在，还有几个不认识的人。朱鹤松还算衣着楚楚云淡风轻，皱着眉头一脸惊异地看着周九良身上骚气的花衬衫感慨了一句“哎呦喂我的老天爷”。孙九芳坐在他旁边虎视眈眈地盯着周九良，他手上包着绑带，额头青了一块，看样子不比周九良好到哪里去。

谢金一身长衫大褂，一面招呼着周九良坐下叫小二给周公子斟茶，一面给身边一个穿黑T恤、工装坎肩和工装裤的看起来很凶肌肉也很凶的短发男人扇扇子，被男人冷着脸一把扒拉到一边去还挺乐呵。

周九良把手里的黑色背包扔在门口，坐到八仙桌前喝茶，黄山毛峰，有点儿陈了。

尚九熙也是好久没见到孙九芳了，他平时还挺喜欢听孙九芳的歌，落座热情洋溢地调侃：“孙九芳，新闻说周老爷子送你去维也纳进修音乐去了？”

孙九芳冷笑：“送他妈的去地狱进修音乐。”

谢金清清嗓子，弯起嘴角展现出一贯礼貌亲和的笑容，转念一想觉得不合时宜，赶紧又收敛，周九良看着他似笑非笑的样子很苦恼。

令他更苦恼地是孙九芳一直对着他紧盯不放，这让场面一度非常尴尬。他想了一想，他确实也是好些日子没看到孙九芳了。

“介绍一下，”谢金咳嗽一下，试图缓解不善的气氛，伸手示意了一下坐在身边的男人，“内人，李鹤东。”

李鹤东流里流气地吹了声口哨当回应，顺手拿了何九华别在胸前的墨镜戴到了脸上。

周九良看看李鹤东和尚九熙旁边环手于胸的何九华，皱眉想你们这都是什么“内人”啊，一个个看着比十个你俩还能打。

这时候孙九芳突然站起身红着眼眶走过来，走到周九良面前。

“唉，冷静点儿，九芳……”谢金十分无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，但孙九芳根本不听。

“我就问你一个问题！”孙九芳双手握拳按在桌子上，愤怒地问道，“孟哥肚子里的孩子是不是你的？！”

周九良低着头沉默片刻，喉结艰难滚动，吞咽了几下，合了眼认命一般道：“……是。”

满座愕然。李鹤东一脸惊讶地把墨镜推到了眉毛上，张大眼睛上上下下打量着周九良，一脸“你小子可以啊”的表情。

孙九芳如饿虎扑食一样猛地蹿过去，薅住周九良的衣领把他从座位上揪起来，差点儿抓伤他的脸，目眦欲裂五官狰狞地怒吼：“我就知道是你他妈你个畜生——！！”

谢金连忙站了起来，离得近的尚九熙已经领了几个人上去拦。孙九芳怒不可遏伸手就要往周九良脖子上掐，尚九熙急着去挡，肩膀上也挨了几下。

被尚九熙推到一边要求不许掺和的何九华见状黑了脸，抬脚走了过来。

李鹤东推了一把剥开心果吃的朱鹤松：“你家少爷要被人打了，你快去帮忙啊？”

“我过去给他办事，他父亲现在要我的命。”朱鹤松一边说一边不耽误往嘴里扔开心果，“我媳妇儿是跟你们一伙的，我现在跟他关系比较复杂。”

尚九熙和小弟们这边好不容易把两人分开，孙九芳被反剪双手还在挣扎着辱骂周家上下列祖列宗，甚至往周九良脸上吐口水。

“他现在完了！他完了！你他妈现在满意了吧！！”孙九芳双眼通红，脸上也涨红一大片，跳着脚崩溃地喊，喊得嗓子都嘶哑了，“他完了——！”

半天没反抗的周九良突然冲到孙九芳面前，扬手就给了他一巴掌：“你给我冷静一点儿！”

这一巴掌灌注了一个Alpha十足十的力量，周九良没敢打在孙九芳脸上，另一只手擦过他的鼻尖，与自己的右手相击，耳边响亮的巴掌声骇得孙九芳头脑懵怔，一时半会儿缓不过来。

尚九熙擦着汗，又赶忙叫小弟们把两人分得远远的。

“没事儿，啊，华儿你甭掺和。”尚九熙凑到何九华耳边小声安慰了几句，拍拍他的后背。

何九华冷哼一声，抱着双臂不动。

两人各坐一端椅子上，起初孙九芳还猛挣几次想要站起来朝周九良冲过去，但都被压制了，最终放弃。

“孟儿他不知道。”周九良突然低声说道，隐隐带着歉意。

孙九芳咬牙切齿地笑：“哦？那你迷奸还有理了是吗？”

“他肚子里的孩子就是铁证，你知道什么你个傻逼！”孙九芳咬牙怒骂道。

周九良没有出声。

缓了一会儿，尚九熙看到孙九芳扭脸呼呼喘着气瞪他。

“别瞪我，我给他药的时候哪知道他还想给他小妈揣个崽。”尚九熙叉着手臂没好气道。

片刻，周九良轻声开口：“这检查得出来吗？”

“少爷，大少爷，这还能检查不出来？”尚九熙都快气笑了，搓了一把脸，“罕见的亲子遗传病，学名我就不说了，反正你们也听不懂。我们业界私下里都叫它……‘俄狄浦斯的骗局’，子体模仿父亲的信息素作为掩护以获得母亲。”

坐在后头沙发上的李鹤东“噗嗤”了一声，不过忍住了没笑出来。谢金无奈地回头看他，他一撇嘴无辜地耸耸肩：“我只是觉得这个形容很劲爆。”

尚九熙继续道：“……虽然罕见但在国际上也不是没有研究成果。信息素具有蒙骗性，但血型和基因是不会被混淆的，简单的亲缘鉴定就可以分辨出来。”

他父亲大概没那个耐心等孩子生下来。周九良吞了一口唾沫，只觉得像是刀子从肺叶上划过。那天在祖宅祠堂，他父亲已经从精神溃败的他身上确认了一切。

“事情发展到这种地步，都是你我都不愿意看到的。”谢金露出同情体恤的沉痛神情，双手交叉放在桌子上，“但是周少爷你不要太介怀。旧社会这档子事也不算太少见，我觉得……人之常情。”

周九良并没有从谢金眼睛里看到半分感同身受的难过。在这只老狐狸看来，周家父子的决裂于他而言有利无弊，难哪门子过。

“我们今天好不容易见上一面应该不是说这个的对吧，谢爷？”周九良道。

谢金点一点头：“我知道周少爷喜欢开门见山，那就废话不多说。”

“而且我觉得你跟你小……你跟那位孟先生很般配。”谢金笑眯眯补上一句，“你放心他现在很安全。”

周九良也跟着他笑，笑着笑着：“所以我凭什么相信你？”


	45. 【45】

此话一出谢金就算是再有耐心的性子都忍不了了，那么长时间，他软的硬的都使过，就是块金刚石也该滴水而穿了，但周九良还像个老古董似的顽固不化。

“你当然得相信我，周少爷，”谢金笑着磨牙，“因为你只能相信我。”

周九良不笑了，指尖在茶碗口划来划去，端起茶碗一饮而尽。

谢金招招手：“来，给周少爷斟上。”

“算了，你这毛峰陈得可以，回甘都发涩了。”周九良倾斜茶碗给他看茶底，“喏，你看，还有点儿渣滓。”

“好，那我们来说正事。”谢金把手里的佛珠撂在桌子上，神色郑重，“周少爷，今时不同往日了，你当下的处境如何难道你自己不清楚吗？”

“你手底下的人都快玩完了，幸存的现在连个脸都不敢露。”

“你身无分文，连个手机都买不起，你的账户被冻结了，在公司的职位也被剥夺，你父亲那些个曾经对你言听计从的走狗们现在在S市满城找你。”

“你不信我，你拿什么跟你父亲争，嗯？”

周九良咂咂嘴，舔了一下后齿。

“我现在还能保证孟鹤堂的安全，但是很快我就不能保证了。”谢金继续说，“当你父亲发现到处都找不到你的时候，让我们来猜一猜，他会用什么手段逼你现身？”

周九良垂下了眼眸。

“一个叛徒，一个丑闻的制造机，还是一个Omega，我们很清楚你父亲会怎么处理他。”见周九良有所动摇，谢金再接再厉，“你比我更了解你父亲，你父亲在作恶方面显然是比我有创造力。”

“而且他不仅是想要你乖乖听话，更是为了击垮你。”

“一台高端的电脑里出现了坏掉的程序，那么该怎么做呢？”

“删除、刷机、格式化……没有人会留着一个坏掉的程序，那会是一个巨大的隐患，病毒无孔不入。正如孟鹤堂一样，你父亲不会愿意留着那么巨大的一个隐患，即使能够用以令你唯命是从。”

“与其留下孟鹤堂，不如让他完全消失，让他在你面前残忍地消失，这样你除了听话，就不会再有所他求了。”

“况且是夺妻之仇。”谢金胸有成竹地往后靠在椅背上，“即便你是他儿子……或许，更因为你是他的儿子。”

“你越反抗他越是要击垮你，你越是崩溃萎靡他越要得寸进尺，你没有退路，可你也无法往前。”谢金总结道，语气悠悠，“周少爷，这就是你当下的处境。”

周九良看着茶碗下八仙桌的镂花出神，嘴唇抿如一条弯刀。

万事俱备只欠东风。谢金心里暗暗得意，表面上叹了一口气，转着圈儿塞进周九良耳朵里去。

“我认识你父亲黑路子上的那些朋友……你可能不太认识。”谢金皱着眉头，表情有些不忍，“他们实在是作恶太多，而且关于玩……这一方面，实在是不加节制，几乎每个人手里都有命案，只是他们用各种手段逍遥法外了。”

“也许你想看看死在他们手里的Omega是什么样子，我这里有些抛尸的照片……”谢金扭头示意身后的何九华。何九华了然，从口袋里掏出一沓子彩印相片，走过来递给周九良。

周九良直勾勾地盯着那沓相片越来越近，猛一转头。

随即他的拳头收紧又松开，快速调整自己失态的吐息，淡淡道：“不用看了。”

谢金勾起唇角露出满意的笑，对何九华摇了摇头。

于是何九华收了相片掉头回去，把相片扔给尚九熙，然后腾出双手插兜歪在尚九熙肩膀上同他一起翻看相片。

尚九熙是第一次看到这些照片，上头的缤纷饶是他这个见惯了大场面的不正经的黑医都忍不住将嘴巴张成了“O”型。

“他们都很有创造力。”尚九熙点评道。

朱鹤松感觉到有点儿反胃，艰难地咽下最后一口果干，然后别开眼喝茶。孙九芳等到现在早就不耐烦了，一脸受不了地合上了眼。

“周少爷还是早做决定吧。”谢金冷冷道，“你有什么好不相信我的呢？”

“你大可以相信我，因为对于我来说，扶植你的周家比摧毁周家有利多了！你我强强联手，什么事干不成？”谢金站了起来，走到周九良椅子后面，按住他的肩膀，俯下身子在他耳边低声说，“你父亲老糊涂了，太自大、太傲慢！他以为他是谁？手里淌着黑血、脚下踩着人头，说想洗白就能洗白，说不想在道上混就不在道上混？太天真了！周家是块越来越肥的膘，谁不急着分一口，能够让你们这么轻易拍拍屁股就走人？”

“时代变了，道上不好混，但那不代表就该完全舍弃，这样太傻了，明箭易挡，暗箭难防！老祖宗的道理，你家老爷子真是唯我独尊惯了！”谢金嗤笑道，“周少爷，您说对不对啊？”

“谢家近来也走下坡路，我承认，他们都说‘谢家老矣，基业尽已’，但是我知道，有我在，谢家完不了，谢家的金库说不上有几块大子儿，敢豁出命的却都是。周少爷想要的东西，别的没有，要个人，轻而易举。”

“老爷子再怎么钢筋铁骨，到底是血肉之躯，又怎么能刀枪不入呢？”

听到这儿周九良侧过脸瞥了一眼谢金：“那，谢爷就不怕我忘恩负义吗？事成之后，我若翻脸不认账，忌惮你们谢家的势力，要过河拆桥呢？”

“你只能相信我，周少爷。做生意嘛，讲究的就是‘诚信’二字，周少爷商学都读到硕士了，怎么连这点儿小儿科的经验都不知道？”谢金用力按了按周九良的肩头，“更何况，再跟我计较下去，孟鹤堂就不知道还有没有命在了。”

周九良又不说话了，右手摸索着左手的指节。

“周少爷，你要相信谢家的实力！况且不单是我，还有于老总。”谢金松开周九良的肩膀，直起腰来，背着手。

“于老总喜欢你啊，更喜欢你们家那个孟鹤堂。他也知道了这码事，你猜他怎么说？”

“‘周夫人周夫人，周家世世代代的夫人，不都叫周夫人？’”

周九良收回桌上的双手，垂落在腿上。

“有时候看起来越理智的人，反而会越溺爱孩子，一溺爱起来简直是蛮不讲理。于老总是真喜欢自己的干儿子，也亏孟鹤堂真会讨人家喜欢，大儿子常年在外，小儿子年幼不懂事，这个干儿子简直是贴心小棉袄，那晚于老总的发妻突发疾病，是他冲过去把人送去医院前前后后陪护了一宿，可把于老总一家子感动坏了，也不知是不是别有用心，还挺会用伎俩。”

谢金从周九良左边走到右边：“别急着反驳，其实真相并不重要，于老总认为的真相才最重要。你父亲留不下孟鹤堂，于老总却想留下孟鹤堂，你更想。我帮了你，在你这儿要这个情分，也是向于老总表一份忠心，而你父亲太张扬了，没了他，我也好做生意一点儿。”

“我喜欢年轻人。”谢金拍拍周九良的肩膀，“谁都更喜欢年轻人。”

雅间里有片刻静得出奇。

周九良扭脸看了看朱鹤松。

朱鹤松连忙放下茶杯：“别担心，少爷。我肯定是站在你这一边的——老爷子想杀我不是因为我招供了什么，是因为他怀疑我在为你管理黑色生意。”

周九良歪了歪头：“所以他不知道那天晚上我借用过你的别墅——”

“借用过我的别墅？”朱鹤松回忆了一下，恍然大悟，眼睛都睁开了，“哦——难道那天你跟孟先生……？？”

周九良闭上了嘴。

“老天爷你们在我新买的婚房里——？？”朱鹤松震惊得差点把茶碗捏碎了。

何九华为了憋笑把大半张脸藏在尚九熙肩膀后面。孙九芳翻白眼。李鹤东“同情”地拍了拍朱鹤松的肩膀。

欲哭无泪地默念了三遍“我不生气”之后朱鹤松表示原谅了自家的少爷：“没事儿，没关系，少爷，我不计较。”

“回头我给你换个房子。”周九良抱歉道。

朱鹤松这才把气喘匀。

“好吧，回归正题，我发誓我永远都会站在你这一边的，少爷。你父亲老了，很快就要颐养天年了，我还不想退休。”朱鹤松顺着气慢悠悠道，“我不只是为了你，少爷，我也是为了我自己。”

“还有靳鹤岚。”谢金插嘴。

朱鹤松瞪了他一眼：“对，那也是为了我的终身幸福。”

“还是快点儿决定吧，少爷。”朱鹤松提醒道，语气真诚，“我很喜欢孟先生，我真的不想他受委屈。而且孩子已经有五个多月了。”

倏忽之间，周九良想起中元节他回山东老家之前，他是孟鹤堂朋友圈的忠实读者，孟鹤堂发的每一条朋友圈他都会反复地看。

自从怀孕以后，小母亲每天都会拍摄一个短小的vlog用以记录小宝宝的状况，单独一个人。他会在沙发上找一个温暖明亮的地方，把摄像机架在茶几上，反复调整角度和亮度，直到镜头能把他整个人完整地居中在画面里。他会对着镜头小心翼翼地撩开上衣，露出肚皮，拍摄他的肚子一天一天慢慢隆起来的样子，然后笑容明媚地面向镜头对未来的孩子比划他当时在母亲肚子里是多么小一个小种子，但他在慢慢长大。

然后他会跟未出生的宝宝聊天，用手语告诉宝宝今天妈妈给你看了什么书做了什么运动，吃了什么有营养的东西。他有时还会跟肚子里的小宝宝抱怨，委屈地耷拉着小眉毛，比划说宝宝呀妈妈早上吐得很厉害午饭都没胃口但是为了你妈妈还是好好吃完啦，或者你昨天晚上动得太厉害啦妈妈都没有睡好下次要乖一点哦云云。他的语气是那么真诚，就好像肚子里未成形的胎儿真的能听见一样；他抱怨的样子是那么惹人怜爱，令人感叹将来他的孩子看到这些视频的话一定会被感动到对他言听计从。

他沉浸在自己和宝宝的小世界里，每条视频都洋溢着开心和喜悦，圆满得仿佛插不进第三个人。

他的每条vlog下面都有很多亲友跟他热情地互动。孙九芳则更光明正大地为他的孩子计算着时间，一条不落地留言说什么这是宝宝第多少天啦，叔叔等你来到这个世界陪你看人间，后面还肆无忌惮地跟着一颗刺眼的红心。

而周九良——他什么留言都不能发，他发什么都显得多余而且怪异。

然而现在，孟鹤堂已经好几天没有更新他的vlog了。

周九良扫了一眼被尚九熙随手放在沙发扶手上的相片。

他的小母亲是个哑巴，已经失去了声音，不能再失去其他东西了。绝对不能。

他是用歌喉交换了双腿的小美人鱼，却没能被王子救上岸而是被海盗夺走。他已经熬过了最黑暗的长夜，绝不能在日出之时化成泡沫。

终于，周九良松了口。

“好。”

我已经看见光明了，我已经抓住太阳了。如果我一定要死，我只能被太阳灼伤而死。我既然得到了，我就绝不可以再次失去太阳。谁也别想从我怀里把他夺走，妄图把我重新推回深渊，让我在黑暗中衰亡。

“只要不是我动的手，”周九良徐徐而道，“又怎么能算是我杀了人。”

谢金听罢，简直按捺不住内心的兴奋，忍了又忍，转身赶紧向周九良重新介绍李鹤东：“李鹤东，带领谢家的打手。他从前是阿富汗那边的雇佣兵，如果周少爷感兴趣的话，你能从西方媒体那边找到他的新闻档案。事情交给他，希望周少爷放心。”

见合作谈成，李鹤东也就暂且收敛了一副吊儿郎当的样子，略一点头，从沙发上站起来同周九良握手：“幸会。”

“首先孟鹤堂的安危我会为你保证。”谢金大方地率先表现出诚信，“你父亲把孟鹤堂带到了另一处私宅藏了起来，没有外人进出。一旦你父亲把他带到哪个大人物的宅邸或者带了什么可疑的人进去，我们就会出手把他劫下。所以你就安心等……”

“那个私宅在哪儿？”周九良打断了他。

“我说周少爷你就这么不信任我？你知道了又有什么用？最好知道的人越少越好……”感慨于年轻人的耐不住性子心浮气躁，谢金不免失笑。

“知道的人越少，孟鹤堂越安全。”

“你要相信我，也要相信你自己的价值。”谢金信誓旦旦道，“你的价值、你的筹码。我不会骗你。”

周九良嗫嚅着欲言又止，但最终还是什么也没说，点头默许了下来。

“我们什么时候出发？”沉默了没一会儿，周九良冷不丁开口。

“我们……”谢金眉头一皱，出发？出发是什么意思？

“我们现在就走吧。”

谢金满心费解，更加疑惑了，这是要走去哪儿？现在就这么着急地要去干掉自己的父亲？

“我出门就时候只带了这个，”周九良抬抬下巴示意扔在门口那个黑色的运动背包，“我自打出来，就没打算回去。”

“或者说，没打算活着回去。”

他挑了挑眉毛，自嘲道：“不过既然谢爷如此真心诚意，那么我也就先不急着一个人去送死了。”

谢金侧头看那个背包，只觉得额头上的汗直流，赶紧拿纸巾擦了擦。

众人齐刷刷看向门口。

这个不算多大的背包里能装什么呢？一把冲锋枪？两把手枪？还是……

炸药。

据谢金所知，周九良熟悉自家在泰国的生意，并有往中东发展的意向。那么除了一些“可爱的小药品”，周九良是否也偷做了一些军火生意，这谢金就不得而知了。

而要论现在比较先进的炸药，就得说是出现在现代战场上的C4塑料炸药，有着橡皮泥一样人畜无害的外表，便携简单不易走火，由雷管引爆，一公斤就足以炸毁一栋五层楼的公寓。

这还只是一个背包。是否还有其他的，到底有多少，谢金不得而知。

原来这少爷不是来谈合作信任，而是来找人交代后事的呀？敢情什么“不算我杀了人”都是跟我开玩笑，真实目的连同归于尽都想好了？谢金惊讶地明白过来。要是自己没取得他的信任，大概周家就真的要面临生死存亡了。

谢金换了张纸继续擦，然后用湿巾再把手也擦干净，拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“你还是先好好地回去，我派人送你。既然你父亲现在还没有动作，我们也不要打草惊蛇，你先跟你父亲服个软，迷惑他，免得被你父亲发现或者激怒他就不好操作了。”

“你能保证孟鹤堂的安全吗？”

这回谢金再看着周九良黑亮的瞳仁，再也不觉得这个年轻人心浮气躁了。

这孩子是个亡命徒啊。

“我会派人时时刻刻监视那处住所的。你放心，他暂时很安全，那天还在院子里转了转。”谢金现在为自己编理由不告诉周九良孟鹤堂的所处而暗自庆幸，现在看来要是告诉了不知道这傻小子会干出什么事来，那样就前功尽弃了，“如果他没有你的消息那么可能是手机被你父亲藏起来了，而且你不是说他最近正在看书么？”

“Omega对于第一个孩子总会格外小心。”谢金斜眼看了一眼李鹤东，不动声色道，“格外小心的新手妈妈就会容易相信一些没有什么科学依据的道听途说……比如担心辐射会对孩子有影响啊什么的，从而尽可能远离一切电子设备。”

“但是这种行为很可爱不是吗？”谢金摊摊手，表现得像很有经验似的。

李鹤东戴着何九华的墨镜转了转头。不知道为什么周九良感觉他在墨镜下面瞪了谢金一眼。

周九良勉强同意了。谢金起身搭着他的肩膀送他出去，期间一直同他说些话安抚他。周九良始终微低着头一言不发。

“放心吧，有情况我第一时间联系你。”谢金带着他走出雅间时笑呵呵地捏捏小伙子的肩膀，同时冲着门口的小弟挤眉弄眼示意他们赶紧把丢在地上的背包处理掉。

送走周九良后，孙九芳也起身离开了。谢金回到雅间里往罗汉椅上一坐，向后仰瘫在椅背上，呼出一口热气。

“好家伙，他刚才跟我谈判时我看他怀疑我怀疑成那个样子——他奶奶的。我还以为你们给我的消息有误，他哪儿有那么在乎他小妈。”谢金满口怨气地喃喃，“没想到连自己后事都想好了。”

“他哪儿是想了？他根本没想好吗？他就是奔着死去的。”尚九熙拿一块干净的白帕子擦着自己额头上的汗，“我算看透他了。”

“噗。”李鹤东摘了墨镜还给何九华，上下打量了一遍谢金，突然笑了一声。

谢金好奇地转过头：“东子，你笑什么呢？”

“没有，我就是觉得，你刚才费劲地说服那周家小子的样子，特别像伊甸园里诱惑亚当夏娃吃果子的蛇，因为你又高又瘦，像个大长虫……”

“什么大长虫？”谢金来精神了，“东东你老公我不许你说这么粗鄙的话！”

李鹤东顿时被噎住了：“你叫谁东……你再搁我面前自称老公当心吃枪子儿我警告你。”

“吃枪子儿？？哦天呢东子你怀孕了你不能再说这么血腥的东西了……你得变成奶东你知道吗！”

“滚蛋！”李鹤东毫不留情给他小腿肚子踢了一脚，踢得谢金龇牙咧嘴但还是笑得十分荡漾。

“少爷是个多疑的人，只有你把自己说得唯利是图、自私自利，他才可能相信你，如果你处处说有他的好处，他反而觉得你另有企图。”朱鹤松整理了一下自己的衣服准备离开。

接着他又补充道：“但是话说回来，所谓合作，互利互惠，不管你在蛋糕上加多少奶油装饰，蛋糕就这么大，如果你想要使诡计多切一点儿，少爷一定会看出来的。小孩儿我看着长大，我很清楚，谢爷，您可千万别想着耍花招。”

“放心。”谢金坐直了，给自己倒了一碗茶，“谢某别的不会，做生意嘛，还是会的。”

“初涉地界，不能不舍得本钱。周家的公子，我帮定了。”谢金活动活动肩周，“这下我儿子的奶粉就算用金子做的都买得起了～”

李鹤东一听：“呦，谢爷，您要不给我钻石做的奶粉，二子儿别想要了。”

“嗯？！”谢金一听有二胎的消息耳朵当即就支愣起来了，一拍桌子差点儿没蹦起来，“买！爷啥都买得起！东子你可别骗我！”

“我骗不骗你，得看你表现。”李鹤东从沙发上站起来，插着兜哼着歌开门走了。剩下谢金一个人在罗汉椅上乐不可支。

朱鹤松看他这样子酸得直倒牙：“得了，事情基本上妥了，我得找岚岚去了。”

“哦对了，鹤岚说结婚那事他想再考虑一下。”谢金忽然不笑了，一本正经地说道。

朱鹤松立马僵在了原地，眼珠子越睁越大。

“怎么能这样呢岚岚？我房子可早就买好了！不行我得赶紧找他去！”朱鹤松打开雅间的门，火速离场。

谢金听见没动静了，立刻再次笑倒在罗汉椅上。

何九华一看就知道他是在那儿使坏：“谢爷，你说的是真的么？”

“没有，我就瞎掰～”谢金狡黠地笑笑，颇为得意。

笑够了，谢金自己个又感慨上了：“唉，真是难为鹤岚了，跟这个小秘书……我实在没想到有人约会时还能讲出那么邪的笑话包袱。真是……比九熙说得还不可乐。”

“唉——谢爷，我说得怎么不可乐了？上回小企鹅那个笑得满地找头的不是你？”尚九熙简直觉得自己躺着也中枪。

“……瞎说什么的九熙，只要你东哥能让我满地找头。”谢金埋怨道。

何九华忍俊不禁：“哦……那是、真、满地找头。”

“别说了，你还是留着头吧。”李鹤东竟又打开雅间的门探身进来，“咱家孩儿可不能找个无头骑士当爹。”


	46. 【46】

曾一手建立起周家庞大的商业帝国的周氏集团掌门人，周老爷子，在一场车祸中不幸身亡。

这条令人震惊的新闻第一时间在商界名流之间爆炸传开。

周家的老爷子死得突兀，但并不蹊跷，却很值得惋惜，令人唏嘘不已。自周家独子周九良赴英留学归来逐步接手公司之后，周氏集团的百尺竿头更进一步，老爷子卸下重任，正乐得清福，又晚年得子，以后该是一享天伦之乐的大好时光。然而大概是年轻人初涉事务，急于表现，仗着底子好不加珍惜，周九良突然病倒，近一星期都在卧床休养，故周老爷子复出代儿子管理各项事务。报道照片上曾经叱咤风云的老爷子看上去肉眼可见的憔悴，令人不禁慨叹这称霸于S市群雄之中的巨头也难免有老的一天。

这一日老爷子在一公司会议上突然中风，来不及叫救护车，司机便拉着老爷子奔往医院，路上为急送周老爷子就医不得已而闯红灯，一没留神，与一货车相撞。好巧不巧正撞在驾驶位那一侧偏后，小小的私家轿车直接被拦腰撞飞，车窗撞了个粉碎，车门撞了个稀巴烂，老爷子中风加上车祸，胸腔大出血，当场就咽气了，救护车赶到时，人都凉透了。

谢金的人将周九良送到距他家集团大厦只隔一条街的地方，就赶紧离开了，怕被人发现。周九良深呼吸一口气，而后大摇大摆走过街道，走进大厦里，大有从容就义、无所畏惧的气势，只等着他父亲的人将他以保护的名义押解回家。但他刚一进门，就被一群拿着相机摄像机举着话筒丧尸似的记者包围了。记者们你争我抢、大吵大嚷地向他抛掷一大堆问题，他一个也没听清。这时候他父亲的副秘书长和几个法律顾问和私人律师终于扒开层层人群，将他从闪光灯下解救出来。副秘书长是个又高又壮的西北汉子，他厉声呵斥，告诉这些记者未经允许而私自采访这件事后果的严重性，率领一队保安将他们团团围住要求他们删除视频和照片。在周家做得最久的胡律师冲到周九良面前将他拉到一边，急得出了满头的汗，规整的分头也散乱了，双手抓住他的肩膀快要声泪俱下，大声问道少爷您去哪了？周总出车祸了您知道吗！

周总？他不就是周总吗？周九良迷惑片刻，随后才反应过来胡律师说的是他的父亲，一时震惊得说不出话来，他的大脑简直无法处理如此突如其来的信息，什么反应都停止了操作。随即他便被一大群人簇拥着塞进一辆商务车中，一路拉到了市中心的医院。

科室主任率领当事所有医护人员郑重其事地守在太平间等待周家少爷的到来，唯恐怠慢照顾不周。见到一脸尚且迷茫、身着白色老头衫的周九良，主任维持着方才练习许久的沉痛无比的表情，握住周九良的手，诚恳地说我们已经尽力了。说出这句话的时候主任的额心泌出汗珠，因为当时老爷子被送到医院的时候人已经走了，几乎采取不了任何急救就直接宣告了死亡，就连他家的司机都经抢救无效后半小时内离世，死得干脆彻底简直像阎王爷急着要人，哪里谈得上尽不尽力。然后他稳了稳心神，双手递给周九良一张死亡通知书请他签字，并在内心祈祷着千万不要被周家找麻烦。

周九良拿着那张白纸黑字的死亡通知书，身边的护士为他掀开盖在他父亲身上的白布。他偏头看了看躺在白床单上他父亲静穆的面容，与他最后一次在祠堂见到的脸相比起来是那么陌生，让他几乎不能将这两张脸联系到一起。他从没有看过老爷子这样的神情，他连老爷子熟睡的模样都少见。老爷子合着眼安然地躺在床上，与熟睡很像却又有些不同，周九良说不出到底哪里不一样，仔细端详他父亲的面孔，此时才格外明显地注意到他的五官和他父亲的五官是那么相似，尤其是那双细瘦的丹凤眼——但是它们牢牢地阖着再也不会睁开了。老爷子眉毛和发根已经发白了，深邃的皱纹没了鲜活的情态显得比实际年纪更大一些，而身形枯瘦，皮肤暗沉。

他父亲的死是那么突然，就像是这人上一秒还在他面前大发雷霆仿若一位永无暮年的暴君，而下一秒就这样躺在冷白的停尸床上让人看尽了他的苍老。

周九良收回眼又看了一遍死亡通知书，再去看他父亲……如此他默立在众人视线中整整有八分钟，大家都十分体谅地静静等待着给他一些时间。

“也许……我们该给周少爷一些单独的时间。”主任提议道，准备带着大家到门外去。

周九良缓缓摇了摇头，轻声说道：“不必了。”

他拿起了笔，签下了名字。

随后他又迷迷瞪瞪地被拉到车上，来到警察局，在那里警察局局长带着人也是像医院里一样恭敬地等候着他，只不过是换了身制服换了张脸。局长尽职尽责地向他叙述了车祸始末：货车司机是正常驾驶也无超载，所以是急送老爷子闯红灯的周家司机全责，可如今司机也死了，倒也无处追究。案件始末明了，肇事司机与受害人均已死亡，也够不成刑事案件，民事赔偿将由他家司机的家属承担，如果能够达成和解那么再好不过……局长说完看了一眼瑟瑟发抖相依偎在长椅上的司机的妻女，暗暗叹了口气，生死有命。

周九良听罢也看向那对何其无辜的母女，那满眼心酸泪的母亲只回望了他一眼就腿一软朝他跪下了——她们即使负担得起那高昂的赔偿，但无意害死家主的罪过她们却是万万承担不起的。周家不爱用外人，这一家子都在周家任职。父亲做司机，母亲是后厨的帮厨，女儿叫璐璐，上大学学的护理专业，毕业之后刚当了孟鹤堂的助理照顾他还没到一年……想到这里，周九良猛地睁大双眼，一把拉住了边哭边搀扶着母亲的璐璐的手臂。璐璐被他吓了一跳，差点儿掉下椅子，瞬间哭得更厉害了，一边哭一边道歉说少爷对不起，对不起您，对不起周总……周九良忙摇头打断了她，张嘴只问孟鹤堂在哪里。璐璐被吓呆了，但也不敢拖延，竭力收住了哭声，抽抽噎噎地说夫人还在午睡，尚不知道此事。

“他、他还好吗？”周九良完全顾不上这时候如此热切地询问他继母问题是不是莫名其妙，脱口忙问孟鹤堂的安危。

璐璐以为他是担心未出世的弟弟，于是解释道夫人和孩子都身体无恙，自己出门时怕夫人知道了惊动胎气所以就并未立即告知此事。

“他在什么地方？”周九良又急急问道。

璐璐不敢乱想为什么周家少爷好像并不知道自己家要装修这回事似的，毫不迟疑连忙报出地址。

“我们听说、说周总要装修宅子，就搬出来了……”璐璐因为方才哭得厉害所以说话磕磕绊绊，“您放心，夫人、夫人很好，阿颖她们都在照顾他……”

周九良一直悬着的心终于稳当地落了下来。

“你回去好好照顾他……”他还没交代完，便被胡律师劝着催着从警察局拉回了车里赶往公司。

周老爷子的死，因为是猝然长逝所以毫无准备，即使一直有用以防不备之需的简单遗嘱在，但只是基本，更多细节依然为周九良留下了一大堆后事需要处理。

朱鹤松不在，副秘书长只能用尽全力先堵住舆论的哄闹。周九良和律师团在公司里几乎挑灯熬了好几个通宵才把所有的事宜都处理完毕。

接着举办了新闻发布会，周九良亲自发言宣布自己对于家父车祸离世的态度和处理结果：尊重事实，公平正义，一切听从正规司法程序处理。货车无责，周家司机虽犯了大错，但现已不幸身亡，并且本心是为了挽救家父的性命而冒险闯了红灯，数十年来为周家工作勤勤恳恳周家也看在眼里。而家父本为突然中风，即使不发生车祸顺利送到医院，按时间来看救治率也极低，实乃时也命也。所以本着人道主义原则，作为家属决定放弃民事赔偿，更不会将其仍在周家工作的妻女牵扯进来，反而还要给这对无依无靠的妻女一些抚恤。

此举一出，年仅二十三岁的周九良登时获得外界以及媒体的一致好评，大家无不满口称赞周家新任的家主仁慈宽容、明理冷静、大气稳重，将来定是一个前途不可限量的栋梁之材。

然而处理完毕之后周九良还来不及回家去歇上一歇，就立刻被匆匆赶到的朱鹤松拿着崭新的黑西服武装起来。

“你父亲的葬礼就在两个小时之后。”朱鹤松面如平湖地通知周九良，为他理好衬衣的领子，“你的亲戚们都希望老爷子早点儿入土为安。”

“我的什么？”周九良挑了挑眉毛，努力睁了一下眼睛，眼底一片乌青。他刚刚灌了两杯高浓度精炼黑咖啡，此时咖啡因起效提着他的精神让他神志朦胧。

“你父亲的亲戚们。”朱鹤松改了口。

“哦。”周九良明白了，然后笑，“他们一个大子儿也别想得到。”

“我知道，我看了你们熬夜的成果了。”朱鹤松耸了耸肩膀，“但是他们抢着想办葬礼那我能有什么办法。”

周九良侧目望了一眼办公桌上高高的几摞文件，深吸一口气让氧气和咖啡因充分发挥作用，对着等身镜整理袖口、手表和领带：“朱秘书长，新的时代开始了。”

朱鹤松笑笑：“我很乐意做它的见证人。”

“谢爷让我跟你说，”坐着直达电梯下楼的时候，朱鹤松对周九良低声说，“这件事不是他做的，他还没来得及动手，以及……节哀顺变。”

周九良了然地点点头。

“跟他说，我们的合作不会因此改变。”周九良道，“强强联合，不是吗？”

朱鹤松立刻拿出手机：“好的，我了解……周总。”

周九良淡淡扫了眼朱鹤松，嘴角还未来得及弯上一弯，这时电梯到达了一楼。

电梯门缓缓打开后，通向门口的长地毯两侧占满了来自各大媒体公司的记者和摄影师。闪光灯像子弹那样扫射，话筒蜂拥而至个个就像是要往他嘴里钻似的，耳畔的人声吵闹得令人如置身菜市口。

周九良一言不发戴上墨镜，在保镖的护送下走出大厦，钻进车里。

很快所有的新闻网站就会放上今日头条：周氏继承人低调出席父亲葬礼，墨镜掩泪，面容憔悴。

在车上，周九良又看了几篇文件，然后便觉体内刚摄入不久的咖啡因已经消耗殆尽。

朱鹤松看着摘了墨镜靠着椅背闭目养神的周九良有点儿担忧：“要不您回家歇会儿吧，好好睡上一觉，即使不出席葬礼我们也有相应的新闻稿可以发表。”

他话音刚落周九良就睁开了疲惫的双眼，打开车窗使劲儿呼吸着将新鲜空气塞进肺中：“不了……孟鹤堂在哪儿？”

“孙九芳找了一个比较好的时机告诉了他……现在他应该已经到了葬礼现场了。”

周九良重新合上眼睛躺在椅背上小憩：“那你还问我做什么。”

“好吧，算我多嘴。”朱鹤松撇了撇嘴，不说话了。

“让那帮讨厌的记者都滚蛋——他们没去骚扰孟鹤堂吧？”

“没有，我没让任何一个人见到孟鹤堂。而且我保证葬礼上没有一个闲杂人等。”

“哼，那葬礼上尽是闲杂人等——”

“您可就别再难为我了好吧？况且那些闲杂人等不敢乱说什么的——只要您不让他们说。”

到达陵园，下车的时候，周九良几乎是被人搀扶着下来的。一是为了给人看他悲恸欲绝的孝敬模样，二是他真的被超负荷的工作剥削得体力不支，踩在路上只觉头重脚轻。

他父亲的亲戚们站在两旁自动排成队伍，远远望去服饰各异黑压压的一片，但周九良能认出来的面孔却没几个。他强打精神走过去，完全无视掉那些“闲杂人等”，只和周家生意上往来的那些老总企业家点头致意。于老板站在前排，冲周九良点头后侧脸用眼神示意周老爷子的墓碑前，于是周九良朝墓碑前看过去。

周老爷子的灵柩周围砌了一圈白玫瑰做成的矮矮的花墙，墓穴也已经挖好就等着周九良宣布下葬。但就算来了这么多宾客，老爷子宽大厚重的墓碑前还是冷冷清清的，只有孟鹤堂不嫌脏不嫌疼地跪在青石板上哭得小脸涨红、稀里哗啦的。

他在老爷子的葬礼上哭得天昏地暗，直到现在他还以为自己怀的是老爷子的孩子，真是个可怜可爱的人，殊不知那棺材里的人临死前还打算着把他扔进窑.子里受尽折磨而死。

周九良一直知道他是个向来擅长于哭的人，也知道Omega孕期总是多愁善感情绪敏感，所以他不知道孟鹤堂的痛哭中究竟有几分专属于老爷子的真情实感，但小哑巴淅淅沥沥的哭声却正戳在他心口上，如此生动、如此悦耳，就像是婴儿呱呱坠地时的啼哭，充斥着生命的活力。

孟鹤堂穿着一身黑色的长袍，款式开襟很像是睡衣，因为他五个月的孕肚没法儿让他穿上修身的礼服。他跪在地上，整个葬礼数他哭得最凶、哭声最放肆，他的哭声甚至感染了几个女宾，让她们本来毫无波澜的面容出现了怜悯和悲伤，不过那也是给予孟鹤堂的——这个苦命的孕中丧夫的续弦之妻，继子那样强势，不知还要面临怎样的欺凌排挤。

孙九芳站在人群里离孟鹤堂最近的位置，眼睛始终离不开他，似乎是被小母亲的哭声而牵动了情绪，红着眼眶怜惜不已，但当着众人的面不好亲自上去劝慰，只好抓着自己的手腕干着急。

周九良则毫不顾忌，直接挨着孟鹤堂跪在他身边——他是这个葬礼上最有资格这样做的人。

孟鹤堂见来人是他二话不说直接张开手臂将他往怀里抱。周九良全然不反抗地任由哭声、泪水和兰花香将他淹没。他将脸埋在Omega已渐丰盈的胸口，听里头沉甸甸的心跳，一时间觉得天地之间一切声音只存在小哑巴嘤嘤呢呢的哭声和这美妙无比的怦怦作响。

小母亲小巧温热的手掌胡乱地抚摸着他的脸颊、脖颈和肩背，滚烫的泪珠从下巴滑落滴在他的额头上，搂着他在怀中就像抱着自己失而复得的孩子一样珍如生命。周九良伸开手臂圈住孟鹤堂的腰，与他紧紧依偎在一起，宛如一双相生相伴的蔓草般不可分离。

不知情的外人若是看到这孤儿寡母相依为命的画面，倒是凄惨非常。

大概是感觉到有了依靠，孟鹤堂抱着周九良哭了一会儿情绪稍好了一些，他轻轻放开周九良，拉着周九良的手，红着小鼻尖，抖着薄嘴唇，大眼睛秋水盈盈地看着周九良，抬手擦去周九良脸上大部分都属于他自己的泪水，然后努力坚定地比划手语，似乎是想让周九良振作起来。

——不要难过。我在你身边。

难过？这一个词忽然让周九良领悟到，他享年五十三岁的父亲死后，他在这个世界上就真的变成一个无父无母、没有至亲的孤苦伶仃的孩子了，他所谓的亲戚都是豺狼虎豹，他将来遇见的所有人都将忌惮着周家的牌匾，再没有一个人肯关注他的内心而都只在乎他的所作所为。他再也不会被当成单单一个“周九良”看待了。

他感到害怕，又兴奋，又怅然。

这时候Omega柔软的身体再次贴了上来，是那么温暖而芳香。孟鹤堂看着周九良茫然无措的脸心里又难受起来，恻隐之心如火山喷发，下意识把周九良的脑袋往颈窝里搂，兰花的馥郁溢满了他的怀抱。周九良枕在他肩上，忙不迭地更加抱紧了他因为怀孕而稍长了两圈的腰肢，护住那隆起的肚腹，在他的信息素里拼命呼吸。

周九良在孟鹤堂怀中感觉到舒适的疲倦和困意，他父亲墓碑上的姓名都在视野里模糊起来。浓烈的爱意充盈了五脏六腑，他有种预感——这股爱意将贯穿他的漫漫余生，至死不渝。

他抓着孟鹤堂长袍的衣角，口中呢喃不清：

“我爱你，孟儿。”

孟鹤堂没什么反应，他可能是没听见，他只是一直抱着周九良的头在呜呜地哭。


	47. 【47】

老爷子去世快一个月之后，孟鹤堂波动不定的情绪和身体状态才好一些。按理说怀孕中的Omega失去Alpha，处境将会是十分危险的，尤其是当下已经是六个多月的身孕，没有伴侣信息素的安抚，很可能导致极其严重的抑郁和最终的难产。于是周家的私人医生们精心照顾着小夫人，生怕他出什么差错，但多次检查显示孟鹤堂孕体状况十分良好，完全没有预料中的激素失控，就跟老爷子在世时的情况是一样的。

医生们随即从周家长子身上发现了什么隐秘，但他们不敢告诉任何人，也不敢跟小夫人说。

周家的江山已经改朝换代，新任的少当家脾气秉性比老爷子更为不可捉摸，如果他真的做出那样的孽障事也完全可以瞒天过海，自然没有人敢说什么。

周家的佣人还是老的那一代，他们每天都会看到，周家的长子在夜幕降临时大摇大摆地走进他父亲曾经的房间，而他新寡的尚怀着他血亲的继母却并没有出来。

那缠绕着兰花香弥散在宅邸上下似乎无处不在的青竹气息是那样熟悉，令佣人们不禁产生错觉，仿佛那位乖张风流的老爷子压根就未曾离世一般。

这天晚上睡觉前孟鹤堂测了一下血压和体重，计数了胎动，然后认认真真将数据记录在小本子上，确认无误之后才钻进了被窝里。

像之前一个月每天晚上一样，周九良躺在大床的另一边等着孟鹤堂一同上床睡觉。他从被窝里摸到了孟鹤堂的手，想放在手心里捏上一捏，但是对方的手在近一步的触碰前就缩回去了。孟鹤堂拘谨地盖着被子，盖到下巴底下，双手抓着被角，望过来的目光中含着歉意，但始终不肯再靠过来哪怕一点点。于是周九良只好笑笑，收回了手，与孟鹤堂隔着一个身位的距离，然后把床头灯关了，只留下一盏小夜灯。小夜灯莹白色的灯光下，孟鹤堂冲着周九良那边侧躺着，枕在枕头上一动不动睁着大眼睛看着周九良发呆。周九良平躺在被子里准备入睡，但最终还是被身边那股炽热的视线唤醒，侧过脸与那双明亮的眸子对视，相顾无言。

“身体难受吗？”周九良问道。

孟鹤堂摇了摇头。

“那快睡吧。”周九良轻声安慰。

可孟鹤堂还是一直看着他，犹豫好久终于伸出了手。

——你真的不回你的房间吗？

“你现在需要Alpha的信息素，对吗？”周九良盖了盖身上的被子，平静地说道，“别担心，我会帮你。”

孟鹤堂的眼神还是有些疑惑。

油然而生一股莫名的心虚感，周九良回过头再次闭上了双眼：“我的信息素也是可以的——医生不是没发现异常吗？”

说完周九良竖起耳朵听着，耳边安静了好一会儿，然后传来被单相摩擦的窸窸窣窣的动静，周九良悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝，用余光看到孟鹤堂背对着他好像是睡了。

他松了一口气，老老实实地待在自己的被窝里。

自从他父亲死后，孟鹤堂面对他的照顾不再那么有抗拒心理。虽然还是有些若有若无的逃避，比如不经意的触碰有时会下意识地躲闪，但迄今为止已经好了很多。近段时间来周九良忙着处理公司要务和他父亲的其他后事，没来得及好好抚平他俩之间的心结。但周九良很有耐心，一点儿都不着急。

没什么好着急的，耐心的靠近反而是一种情趣。

他们之间看似相隔的万里江山，实则不过是水墨图画，轻轻一戳便破了。

就在周九良这样想着昏昏欲睡的时候，他又听到身边传来翻身的声音，随后一只暖呼呼的小手偷偷摸摸地钻进他的掌心，他忍不住动了一下，就把那只幼兔似的手吓跑了，但没过一会儿仍是不依不饶地勾住了他的小指。

周九良悄悄勾了勾嘴角。

早晨，打太阳从东边建筑群的缝隙间探出第一缕光来开始，周总的一天就开始忙碌了。

今天是为遗产继承工作收尾。

由于遗产过于庞大，细节繁多，不能一次性到位，一个多月后胡律师才彻底整理好周老爷子的遗产公证，之后询问他要拿孟鹤堂怎么办，并小心翼翼地提醒周九良，按照法律他小妈和对方肚子里的遗腹子也拥有继承权。

周九良靠在办公椅上懒洋洋地抬眼看他，胡律师脸上始终是一副忠心耿耿的表情。他们家的律师显然是毫不犹豫地站在周家长子这边的，对方自然而然地把孟鹤堂理解成威胁周九良继承权的对象。

“不着急，胡先生。”周九良转着椅子玩，摆摆手示意胡律师先去忙别的事情，“不着急，回头再说。”

他随意地拿起桌上具有法律效益的孟鹤堂的身份证明，上头白纸黑字地强调着孟鹤堂作为周老爷子遗孀的真实性。他仔仔细细地看了一遍，又看了一遍。

“不着急。”他呢喃自语。

他还有很多事要忙。

他在谢家的协助之下设了个局，把他爸爸的“朋友们”都邀请过来。这几个年过半百的老头子根本不晓得周老爷子还曾经准备把周家兰花香的小夫人送过来供他们蹂躏这回事，却仍然为此付出了代价。

茶楼外一阵没有硝烟的激战，消音器延后了警察到来的时间，在数个枪口的面对之下，周九良大摇大摆从座位上起身，来到他们面前挨个问他们孟鹤堂是谁，只有最后一个擦着冷汗老奸巨猾地回答说自己不知道，问周九良愿不愿意做个交易。于是周九良把枪管塞进了他的嘴里，手扣紧扳机，又问了一遍孟鹤堂是谁，这回他就没答出来了，真可惜。

年轻人的时代开始了，这个时代不需要老人，更不需要旧人。

周家最后还是黑得干脆，周九良把从前父亲身边的老人旧部一个一个全部铲除，然后换上新的。周家的帝国是他的了，而他这个不肖子其实只想要周家老爷子最唾弃的那个玩意儿。

首先他要他曾经的小妈继续做周家真真正正的夫人，在太阳底下光明正大地怀他的孩子。

他在大厦顶层的办公室里对着落地窗看手里的名单，计算着他新扶植上去的几个政界干部和媒体人士的岗位什么时候能够落实，同时手机里谢金给他发来消息说多亏他父亲生前老奸巨猾，孟鹤堂的信息删除更新起来简直是易如反掌。

朱鹤松推开门，告诉周九良于老板很快就到会议室了。

“于老板说只要你把周家在娱乐公司的股份全部转到孟先生名下，那么他就愿意帮你的忙。”朱鹤松拿着文件，一边转无名指上亮闪闪的婚戒一边轻快地说道。

周九良扔下手里的文件，快步走出办公室：“那么这就简单了——告诉于老板，我得早点回家吃午饭。”

“没问题，他会体谅的。”

十一月份的S市，天气开始变冷了，上午十一点钟周九良走出大厦，新任的司机恭敬地喊着“周总”为他打开轿车后面的车门。周九良在临上车前抬头看了看天空，蓝天白云、阳光灿烂，是个好天，伸手握住围在颈上的墨绿色的围巾凑到鼻子前深吸一口，上头残留着的兰花的芬芳，还足够喂饱从他无尽思念中诞生的饕餮，使他坚持到坐车回家赶上同爱人共用的午饭。

大步流星进了家门走上二楼，最先迎上来的是孟鹤堂的那个贴身小助理，周九良有些失落。

女孩儿早已不是第一次见到周九良了，但她仍然紧张，双手都不知道往哪里放，紧张地赶紧鞠了一躬：“欢、欢迎少爷回来……”

周九良按按太阳穴感到有些头疼。

“夫人呢？”

“夫人在厨房。”女孩儿毕恭毕敬地回答道。

“他在厨房干什么？”

女孩儿小声道：“夫人说今天想下厨做个菜……”

“夫人大着肚子走路都不方便。”周九良有些不高兴，脱下风衣和西服外套，“他非要在厨房做菜你都不知道给他打个下手？”

女孩儿接过周九良的风衣和西服连忙道歉：“好的，少爷。对不起，我刚才一直都在厨房，但我下次一定……”

“好啦，没关系，璐……璐璐是吧？”在女孩儿点了点头之后周九良解开领带递给她，又整理了一下袖口，朝她温和地笑笑，“下次不要叫‘少爷’了，叫‘周总’吧。老少爷少爷的……都二十一世纪了，别搞得咱们这么封建。”

“是的，周总……”女孩儿缩了缩肩膀，怯生生地说。

“行了，这里没你的事儿了，下楼忙你的去吧。”周九良摆了摆手，淡淡道。

璐璐不知道下楼去干什么，作为夫人的贴身助理，她的本职就是寸步不离地跟在夫人身边照顾他，但她最大的优点就是听话，于是在她周总的一声令下，她只得快速从二楼离开了。

周九良又解开衬衫的两颗扣子，才感觉到完全摆脱西服三件套的束缚。他走到二楼的小厨房门口，略微歪了歪身子，就从虚掩着的门缝间看见孟鹤堂围着围裙面带微笑地搅动炒锅，红烧排骨诱人的香味晃晃悠悠地飘出来。

他推开门，走过去，站在孟鹤堂身后把他往自己怀里搂，一边搂一边上上下下抚摸着Omega圆滚滚的肚子：“宝宝馋肉吃啦？”

孟鹤堂早在他“咚咚咚”上楼的时候就猜出是他来了，一点也不惊讶，笑着推他的手臂，要他到一边去等着，菜马上就做好了。

周九良贴到他耳边咬他耳垂：“我不要，我就在这儿等你。”

孟鹤堂便由着他去。

得到了纵容的周九良更为心安理得地抱着孟鹤堂，看着他将鲜嫩的排骨炒出红糖的色泽，半靠半贴着他的脖子依赖无比，弄得孟鹤堂心里腻腻歪歪的。

脖根处有些发痒，孟鹤堂转转脑袋，刚想放下炒勺告诉周九良马上就到闷炖的部分了自己可以跟他一起出去等，就听到周九良咬着他的耳朵说：

“我们结婚吧。”

他被吓坏了，胳膊一抖炒勺脱了手，周九良站在他身后手疾眼快抓住了勺柄，没让锅里溅出油来。

孟鹤堂吃惊地侧过脸看着他，随即回过身去扣上锅盖、调成小火，解着围裙扒拉周九良的手臂就要从周九良的怀抱里逃开。

“孟儿，孟儿，你别慌，你听我说……”周九良自然是不会让他得逞的，手上多使了三分力气把孟鹤堂持在怀中，又是亲吻又是牵手，释放出信息素使Omega的情绪稳定下来，“璐璐被我支走了，没有人听见。”

“她知道了也没事，我对她家有大恩，她不会出去乱说的。”周九良喃喃自语道。

见逃跑无果，孟鹤堂只好僵硬地待在周九良的怀抱和厨台之间，作为表达不满的方式，他始终护着自己的肚子背对着周九良盯着透明锅盖下汤水冒出的气泡发呆。

“孟儿，你转过身来，看着我，好不好？”见孟鹤堂使劲儿摇头，周九良轻轻叹了口气，然后抿抿嘴扮可怜，将下巴撂在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，手覆盖了孟鹤堂护着肚子的小手，“那你就看在宝宝的份上……”

“看在咱们宝宝的面子上，答应我？”

孟鹤堂震惊无比，他猛地仰起脸，连回头都忘记了。

周九良手掌包住孟鹤堂的指尖，缓解Omega的压力，再次开口是诚恳的道歉：“对不起，孟儿，当时那种情况，我实在是没有办法征求你的同意，都是我的错，你怪我吧，孩子是无辜的。”

“我真的很爱你，从始至终……我只想要你。”

“而且，我现在也只有你了。”

“你答应我，嫁给我吧，从今以后我好好补偿你……我用我的整个余生补偿你，好不好？”

孟鹤堂反手抓住了周九良的手腕，手指颤抖个不停。周九良知道他这是在怀疑。

“这件事说起来有点儿复杂，等以后我慢慢跟你讲……但我敢保证的是，那次发情期的时候，我父亲的身体是绝对要不出孩子的。”周九良握着孟鹤堂的手，“孟儿，你要是不相信，等孩子出生后你可以去做亲子鉴定，我绝不干涉。”

“我本来是想将这个秘密一直瞒到他死……”这是谎话，他早就计划着要架空他父亲了，“……而他现在死了。”

“不是我做的，孟儿，你不要担心。车祸经过就是警察说的那样。”

周九良低下头不停亲吻孟鹤堂的后颈和上面带着标记伤痕的性腺，又张开嘴咬了咬，用鼻子贪婪地嗅着上面源源不断地涌出来的兰花香。孟鹤堂后脑勺的头发软软地扫在他额头上。

孟鹤堂突然间转过身来吓了周九良一跳，他连忙扶住对方的腰腹把对方往自己胸膛上揽，生怕他哪里磕着碰着。

孟鹤堂睁圆了大眼睛呆看着他愣神，看得周九良心里也慌，他本以为孟鹤堂会高兴的，但现在看来好像并不是这样。

“孟儿、孟儿？你别吓我……你要是一时接受不了，我们可以过几天再谈这件事……你不要吓我……”

他还没说完，孟鹤堂眼睛里忽然涌出两行热泪，夺眶而出，顺着眼角流下，而后孟鹤堂没头没脑地冲进周九良的怀抱里，六个月的孕肚凶巴巴地撞了周九良一下，仿佛是未出世的孩子提前为妈妈教训了一下爸爸。

周九良急忙抱紧了他，差一点就被自己的呼吸呛住了。

孟鹤堂伸出双臂搂住周九良的脖子，头钻进他的颈窝，张嘴隔着衬衣对着他的肩膀就咬了下去。

周九良疼得一个倒吸凉气，却把孟鹤堂抱得更紧了，抬起手按住孟鹤堂的后脑勺一下一下抚摸他的头发，就好像是鼓励他咬得更狠一点儿似的。

“再没有什么能阻碍我们了，孟儿。”

孟鹤堂想哭，哭不出来，松开了嘴，也还是哭不出声，就靠在周九良肩膀上抱着他轻一口重一口地倒气，眼眶又酸又干涩。

周九良就这样抱着他抱了一会儿，等到孟鹤堂呼吸平复了，才开口岔开话题，分散Omega的注意力，缓解他紧张的情绪。

“你是不是好久没联系你的家人了？”

“你大姐跟那个破产的富商离婚了，独自一个人带孩子，我在保险公司给她找了份闲差，孩子每个月的抚养费我会找人去跟孩子的父亲要。二姐的私生子死了，不知道什么原因，我给了她一笔钱鼓励她学学健身当个教练什么的，她倒听话。你弟弟现在在一个工厂工作，我有人在那里监督他不去赌博，你放心就是。”周九良搂着孟鹤堂在怀里，亲亲他的眼角，贴在他耳边温言道，“你父亲上次从楼梯上跌下来那个伤估计是好不了了，一辈子都得待在床上，我给他安排了个疗养院，有专门的人照顾他。你要是想去看看他随时可以去。”

“伯母……妈妈说她很想你，她一个人在家也很孤单。”周九良摩挲着孟鹤堂的肩头，“她知道你怀孕的事情了，一点儿也没计较你不告诉她，反而很心疼你。我明天接她来照顾你好吗？外人再体贴周到也终究是外人，哪里比得过亲生母亲呢？况且你月份大了，别人谁照顾你我都不太放心。”

孟鹤堂侧身靠在周九良的怀里，一手揽着周九良的后背，令一只手抓着周九良西服马甲的衣摆不放，小口微张喘着气，胸脯起伏，呼吸时快时缓，总慌里慌张的。周九良有点儿心疼地把他抱紧了。

“好吗？”周九良又温温柔柔地问了一声。

孟鹤堂抬起眼睛看他，轻晃的瞳仁表达出局促不安，仿佛不敢置信地在一遍遍地问这是真的吗。周九良看着他眼睛里的惶恐与忐忑，如泪珠一般悬在眼眶上，忽想起很久之前，也是在厨房里，他同他的小母亲坦白那无意犯下的僭越，又伪装成恶意的侵害。伴着牛奶的焦香，他将人蛮横地推到厨台上强迫他瑟瑟发抖的小母亲为他张开双腿——那时候对方的眼神也是现在这样的。

这本该令他羞愧，而如今不知怎么的，他却因这个记忆的重现而无比激动起来。

孟鹤堂凑上来，对着周九良的嘴唇吻了他一下，分开后用力地点点头，大眼睛亮晶晶地闪着泪光。

周九良伸出手臂结结实实地把孟鹤堂的腰抱牢了，让他更舒适地枕在自己肩膀上。

“孟儿，我们一定会幸福的。”周九良笑着说道，手指挑了孟鹤堂的一绺鬓发挽到他脑后去，“我们明天就去领证吧，好不好？我保证一切顺利，不会出现任何意外。”

孟鹤堂枕在他颈窝里更加用力地、重重地点了两下头。

他又突然抬起头来，顶着方才因点头而蹭乱的小卷发，咬着下唇对周九良一脸坚决地比划道：

——我们下午就去。

【END】


	48. 番外①《奶牛》

十月下旬，即将进入十一月初冬，夜间的气温明显低了下来，世间所有生灵的热情也都慢慢归为平宁。S市周家的大小姐此时也在母亲温暖安全的体内安静地熟睡着，不过这只是暂时的，等到两个月后，她就要亲自睁眼看一看这个世界。她的父母对此既兴奋又紧张，尚不知她是个什么性格的Alpha、Beta或是Omega，但是她此时的状态，倒十分显出一种大家闺秀的女儿情态，不吵不闹落落大方，一点也不给关切她的人增添烦恼，就像是今晚的月亮。

周九良是从轿车的天窗里看到它的。他刚刚结束一个为期三日的出差，正在赶路回家的途中。今晚无风，天上飘悠着淡淡的雾，星星也跑丢了，而那轮圆如玉盘、亮似华灯的月亮遮着朦胧的面纱，氤氲在雾气里，仿佛一颗玲珑剔透的糖在薄暮的夜空中融化，光芒如在水中晕染开来，明亮而不耀眼。但是随着夜色深邃，风渐渐生长，雾气如丝在月亮上流动，似是预兆着这颗尚且含蓄的圆月将要彻底融化在夜空里，成为明朝灿烂的白日。马上就到家了，周九良快要按捺不住心里的迫切，暗暗对月亮发誓，这将是他今年最后一次出差了，孟鹤堂快要到孕后期，他必须寸步不离地守在对方身旁，尽管周围所有人——包括孟鹤堂在内，都告诉他一切顺利，不用如此担惊受怕。

孟鹤堂常常为此自责。他认为周九良是因为他的缘故所以才会如此过分紧张。孕期的Omega总是难以克制地表现出乖张、脆弱、敏感、易怒易哭等不同程度的恶劣情绪。孟鹤堂自以为十分坚强，即使心理上难受一些，但最起码能抵御这种情绪化带来的失控，可是随着孕期逐渐往后，尤其是在自己的Alpha太过于无微不至的呵护下，他的精神和意志力开始变得薄弱，他越来越依赖周九良了，他甚至连周九良出差的短短三天都挺不过去。这势必会加重周九良身上的压力。

他有时也会向母亲和其他人倾诉，大家都告诉他这是十分正常的，就连最专业的医生都这么说，并且开导他要敞开心扉去接受Alpha的照顾，尤其是在小周总那么深爱他的前提下，但是孟鹤堂还是觉得：不可以这样放任自己。

即便下个月过完生日，他也才刚二十四岁呀，而且非常忙碌。年长五岁的Omega时常这样考虑，因此在生活里他不由自主地就会为对方多考虑一点儿。即使这种想法在他的Alpha看来是个对于自身可靠性的怀疑——这简直是种侮辱。每每发现他这样心迹的无意识的流露，周九良都会又爱又气地将他锁在怀里，像个小狼一样威胁似地咬咬他的耳尖、耳垂和脖子后面的腺体，弄得他浑身酥麻地在Alpha怀里软成一团，然后周九良就会一边吻他一边用温柔的语气“警告”他，不许他在自己面前隐藏任何一种心情，最好连坚强也丢掉。

孟鹤堂每次都会满心甜蜜地笑着答应周九良，但是等他重新回到自己思想的小世界里去时，他又恢复成最开始那种不自觉为对方牵肠挂肚的思想模式。就这方面而言，孟鹤堂实在固执得过分。

既然孟鹤堂不会改变，周九良也不会改变。那些由医学生命科学概率学等技术推算出来的冷冰冰的数字，大多整齐划一地指向着成功，但终究有那么几个微乎其微的可能性在灰色的未知领域阴魂不散。他俩的这个小生命多么来之不易只有周九良最清楚，而她现在就在孟鹤堂的体内这对于孟鹤堂身体潜在的伤害周九良也心知肚明，所以不管听了多少安慰，周九良也不会放下心来。

如果说什么能让他稍微放松一点儿……周九良走进家门，将风衣和手套交给管家，边上楼边思考。如果孟鹤堂能表现得更依赖他一些，他倒是会安心很多。他俩真正在一起后，周九良觉得小哑巴不仅没有过上他原先设想的那样身心最舒适的生活，反而更要强了，尤其是在孕期、在这种特殊的时期，孟鹤堂明明可以把所有的一切都交给周九良来操心，而他只需要依着性子去撒撒娇、发发脾气甚至肆无忌惮地提一些无礼的要求，可是事实上，他却变得比没有怀孕的时候更加体贴，这让周九良接受不了，而且心疼。

周九良走到卧室门前，璐璐正好从里头出来，在身后轻轻关上了门。她见到周九良后，连忙低声叫了句“周总”。周九良颔首示意回应她。

“夫人睡了吗？”周九良问道，方才他从关门前的缝隙看到房间里的光线是暗的。

“还没呢。”璐璐看了看时间，是晚上九点半，摇了摇头，“夫人还在看书。”

“夫人这几天身体有过不舒服吗？”

“没有的。”

“你可不能骗我。即使夫人不许告诉我，你也不能隐瞒。”

“真的，什么异常也没有，我不会骗您的。”

璐璐缩了缩脖子，有些局促。夹在两人之间真难办事。

“那你去休息吧。”周九良点了点头，终于放过了她，“如果有事我再叫你。”

“好的，周总。”璐璐转身赶紧下楼去了。

周九良推开卧室的门。

卧室里果然是暗的，落地窗前拉着厚厚的缎面窗帘，整个房间只开着床头一盏鹅黄色的台灯。周九良走到床前，脚边又亮了一盏感应动作的奶白色的小夜灯。

孟鹤堂侧着身子靠在床头，翻着一本书看得入迷。他半个身子在被子里里，身上穿着他最喜欢的那款毛茸茸的睡衣，是兔子的样式，背后的帽子上还有两只长长的软绵绵的兔耳朵。十分可爱，就像是一只在夜晚卸下伪装的兔子精灵。

周九良轻声唤他：“孟儿，孟儿？”

孟鹤堂听见了，猛回过头，一见是周九良，欣喜得失去了表情和情绪的控制，手上什么东西都不顾了，随手扔到一边，从被窝里钻出来爬到床边去抱周九良。他的孕肚已经隆起得很大了，但他行动起来总是忘记肚子的笨拙，周九良一看忙迎身过去，一条腿跪到床上，伸手一把捞住对方笨重的腰身，将暖呼呼的小兔子稳稳抱在怀中，揉揉他的卷发，亲吻他柔顺刘海下、笑得弯弯的、明亮的圆眼睛。

怪不得古人要说一日不见如隔三秋。他们才三天没有见面，就好像已经相思入骨。

周九良急不可耐地埋首在孟鹤堂颈侧深深地吸了一口气，熟悉的、浓郁的兰花香中夹杂着一股陌生的、淡淡的奶香，周九良感到很好奇，但随即并没有放在心上。奶香可能来源于很多地方，自从怀孕后，孟鹤堂有很多随身物品都是奶香味儿的，比如孕期补钙的奶粉和用以消除妊娠纹的孕期专用润肤露，好像在世俗印象里，年轻的母亲总是要带上点婴儿身上的奶味儿。

这股隐隐约约的奶香让兰花的香气更加细腻温润，还有点儿勾人食欲，根本不令人反感。周九良也就没有追根溯源。

周九良衣服上的寒意在这个温暖的怀抱里尽数散去，绒毛布料的睡衣把孟鹤堂包裹成了一颗小毛球，抱在怀里格外触发人的幸福感。周九良把他带有兔子耳朵的帽子戴上，在柔和的灯光下静静凝视着他的面容，然后伸出手捏了捏他的脸。

孟鹤堂按住他的手背，回视着他，眼睛里忽然流露出哀伤的神色，悠悠叹了口气。

——我越来越依赖你了。怎么办？

小哑巴自怨自艾地比划道。

周九良再次捏了一下他的脸蛋，这次稍稍有些疼。

“你应该更加依赖我一点儿。”年轻气盛的Alpha十分生气，随即圈着他的腰接了一个吻。

接吻的时候孟鹤堂红着脸双手搂着周九良的脖子，用迎合的姿态表达着歉意，头上的耳朵让他看起来像是一只被捉进怀中的家兔，不挣扎的那种，浑身散发着归属感。睡衣毛茸茸的布料手感太好了，周九良不再计较，还情不自禁地动手动脚，手掌在其后背上滑动，偷摸对方腰身上为了宝宝而特意长出来的软肉，然后释放出更多的信息素讨好对方，好让对方忽略他抚摸中的一些不太正当的心思。

Omega在手掌和信息素的安抚中变得非常温顺。孟鹤堂哼唧了两声，收紧了手臂加深了吻，也更加依偎在周九良的双臂之间。周九良心猿意马起来，手开始时不时溜到不规矩的地方去。孟鹤堂勾了勾嘴角，了然Alpha的心思，不过并不拒绝，反而放任他，让他解一解馋，还挺起腰用孕肚调皮地顶了顶他，一副有恃无恐的样子。

而且孟鹤堂也稍微有点儿想法。行房很早以前就停止了，就连他们拿了结婚证之后最恩爱的那天晚上也是浅尝即止，周九良不敢有什么太大的动作，生怕惹得孟鹤堂哪里不舒服。

但是当周九良的手摸到Omega的胸脯的时候，孟鹤堂突然僵住了，如惊醒一般，仓促地结束了意犹未尽的吻。周九良正陶醉在方才的亲热里，冷不丁被结束有些反应不过来，撅起嘴表示不满，以为像小孩子一样撒一下娇就可以令心软的Omega回心转意，于是不依不饶重新凑过去，手指也摁上记忆里胸膛敏感的位置。

……？

手感有些奇怪，说不上软硬，但显然跟从前不太一样，而且还丰腴了一圈。孟鹤堂小声地呻吟了一下，周九良疑惑地睁开了眼，看到孟鹤堂格外羞红窘迫的脸，还没来得及从他闪烁不定的杏眼里看出什么东西，孟鹤堂扭头就要逃回被子里。

周九良自然不会让他跑掉，伸手就把他捞了回来。因为重心不稳，孟鹤堂惊叫一声倒在周九良怀里。而周九良收起一条腿坐在床上，将孟鹤堂侧过身抱在怀中。这样一来孟鹤堂躺在周九良手臂上哪也躲不了，不得不跟周九良面对面了。

周九良十分担心：“你是不是哪里不舒服？”

孟鹤堂想也不想直接摇头，深呼吸几口气，一板一眼地比划着要周九良放开他。

周九良直接用自己的行动拒绝了他，不管不顾地摸上Omega的胸脯，使了点技巧和力气躲开对方抵抗的双手，在对方羞恼的目光里将他遮遮掩掩的胸部摸了个遍。孟鹤堂气喘吁吁地低吟着被对方上下其手，双手维持着抵挡的动作却早已软弱无力，虚搭在周九良手臂上，胸口积累多日的胀痛又若隐若现起来，使得心里委屈的情绪泛滥，拧着眉快要掉下泪来。

他是前两天才发现Omega的胸部开始出现异常的，正好是周九良离家的那个早晨。为了不让刚出门的周九良担心，他没有立即告与对方知道。他忍耐了一个上午，尝试着吃了点利于消肿的蔬菜和水果，可是情况并没有好转，反而更加严重了。他便有些担忧，叫来家里的医生，想要去医院做个检查。

周家的私人医生小林帮他看过之后，舒展双眉松了口气。

“没什么大事，夫人，用不着专门去做个妇产科检查。”小林安慰他道，“只是正常的涨奶，稍微提前了一些而已。您让……嗯，周总帮您弄一下就好了。毕竟是头一胎，还是尽量不要使用机器，对身体不好。”

小林挠了挠头，终归也是一个二十来岁的年轻人，谈到这样私密的事难免有些害臊，低着头眼神躲躲闪闪地不太敢看孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂听了那句“让周总帮您弄一下”之后顿时感觉羞赧到无地自容，脸颊都快熟透了，只得匆匆点头，含糊嗯呀着表示自己知道了。

又过了一个晚上，他感觉乳房“肿”起来了，虽然对于男性Omega来说并不太明显，但已经可以看出来弧度，揉捏上去软肉里头硬硬的，不经意的挤压还会流出一点点半透明的液体。小林仍旧是跟他说不必检查，看他苦恼的样子便给了他几个按摩的教程，用以缓解胀痛。他做了几次之后，感觉确实有效果，在卫生间自己尝试着挤了挤，并没有挤出什么，非但没有缓解多少胀痛，反而乳头还肿大了一圈，颜色也变红变深了。直觉告诉他应该试着用嘴吸一吸，脑子里随即便回想起小林的话，提醒他一定要尽快告诉周总。

可是九良比他还要小上五岁啊！这种事叫他怎么开得了口……每每想到孟鹤堂都面红耳赤地用被子泄愤地盖住脑袋，躺在他俩的大床上辗转反侧，一面贪婪着嗅着枕头上残留着的青竹清香、一面无法自拔地思念着、一面因为想不出来怎么样告知周九良而苦恼万分，如此纠结着挨到了周九良回来的这天晚上。

现在被对方无意间发现了这个小秘密，看到周九良呆愣的脸，孟鹤堂只觉得脸上热得快融化掉了。他急急忙忙起身，钻回被子里。

周九良眨了眨眼，那美好的触感仿佛尚存于掌心，令他心驰神往。他看着床头的被子团儿，什么都知道了。

属于小男孩的坏想法从骨子里冒出来。周九良咬唇笑了笑，爬到床上去，唤着孟鹤堂的名字掀开被子。

起初孟鹤堂拼命揪着被子不让他掀，但是他连人带被子抱着小哑巴贴着对方耳朵自责又抱怨：“明明我可以帮你的……你却不让我帮你。但这不是我们俩的宝宝吗？我帮不了你，我感觉自己好没有用……”

怀里的被子团蠕动了一下，放松了，好像是在犹豫。周九良抓住机会趁机而入，掀开了被子，扔远了，撑在孟鹤堂两侧，将后者牢牢控制在自己双臂之间，然后在对方还在愣神的时候，俯下身来亲他，从嘴唇吻到下巴、脖颈，学对方养的那只白猫一样蹭他，诱惑这只珍珠蚌打开他贝壳一样的心理设防，露出最柔软的内在。

在他的努力之下，孟鹤堂红着脸默许了，躺在他身下扣着手指低着头，小小声地“嗯”。

周九良千忍万忍抑制住嘴角的笑意，为了不让孟鹤堂窥探到他心里恶劣的小诡计。

“是不是有点儿疼？”

“嗯……”

孟鹤堂乖乖地点了点头。

“我看一下哦……”

周九良抓住他的两只手腕，分开按在枕头两边。孟鹤堂的呼吸急促。这是他们做爱的时候偶尔会出现的一种姿势，稍稍有些令人着迷的压迫感，但是现在只让孟鹤堂头晕目眩，脑子一片混乱。

周九良松开手，见孟鹤堂咬着下唇，配合着举着双手不动，放心地撩开他毛茸茸的睡衣下摆，对方还戴着长耳朵的帽子，侧着脸不敢看他，给周九良的感觉像是在欺负一只可怜的小兔子。将睡衣撩到胸口以上，越过小山丘一样的雪白肚腹，可以看到明显丰满的胸肉，虽然对于女性Omega来说大概不算什么，但已经呈现出两个白包子一样的形状，两颗嫣红的乳首挺立在上头，已经有纽扣那么大，彰显着主人难受与窘迫的原因。孟鹤堂非常紧张，他胸脯起伏的频率很高，以至于乳房晃动着，看得周九良下半身一个劲儿地起反应。

周九良小心翼翼地触摸上其中一个，按揉了一下。孟鹤堂叫唤了一声，双手伸过来抓住了周九良的小臂。不知是不是因为Alpha的到来身体擅自激动的缘故，还没等周九良多按揉几下，粉红荷苞似的乳房就分泌出了奶水，沿着胸部曲线流淌下来，消失在身下。感觉到一丝凉意，知道是发生了什么，孟鹤堂羞到手足无措，嘤咛了几声听起来像是低泣。

见已经流了出来，周九良想也没想低头舔掉，砸了咂嘴，清甜的奶味儿把食欲和情欲都勾引出来了。

周九良继而叼住一个乳尖，含在嘴里，便含边说：“我给你吸出来就不疼了。”

孟鹤堂抬起手臂挡住眼睛，听胸口上这个人含着他闺女的口粮含含糊糊说话，觉得这人实在太坏了，坏透了。

周九良一边揉捏着乳肉一边慢慢把里头的奶水都吸出来咽了下去，孟鹤堂在他耳边轻一下重一下地喘着气，一直把他喘得勃起，硬邦邦的戳在Omega的大腿上。

口腔火热，乳尖酥麻，一个解脱了，另一个又被含入口中，本来在孕期就无比敏感的地方顿时产生非常鲜明的感觉。孟鹤堂控制不住从嘴巴里溜出来的声音，眼眶湿润了，睡裤里也湿润了，尤其当他发觉他的Alpha勃起了的事实，他不由得脑子浑噩地呜咽了一声。

初乳并不多， 周九良把他两个乳房里的乳汁都尽可能地吃光，然后问他疼痛有没有好一些。可是孟鹤堂并没有反应，只是绞紧双腿，遮着脸不理他。

于是周九良摸了摸他的裆部，意识到发生什么了之后，将他的睡裤和内衣赶紧脱了下来。两条细长的腿裸露的同时，兰花香一波一波浓郁了起来。周九良屏住呼吸钻到Omega的臂弯里去，把他挡着脸的手撑开，亲了亲他湿漉漉的脸颊，给了他一个非常温柔的吻，而后咬住他颈后的腺体，用加深标记的方式缓解对方孕期的情热。

孟鹤堂被突如其来的情热冲撞得脑袋愈发乱套了，终于顾不上羞耻，小声啜泣着抱住周九良的肩膀，双腿也分开捆住周九良的腰，下身蹭着Alpha硕大的性器，发出难耐的呼唤。他的臀缝湿得一塌糊涂，后穴一张一合，还在吐露温热的情液，试图将Alpha的器官完全沾湿。

周九良自食恶果、满头大汗，揉着Omega的后脑勺，柔声在他耳边说话，安抚住他，并把他的上衣拉下来，盖住胸部和肚子。

“孟儿，我现在不能进去……”周九良干巴巴向他解释，下身硬得发疼，心里骂自己该。

Omega听到这一句后终于完完全全地哭了出来，把自己憋在心里的情绪都发泄出来了。周九良吻着他的眼泪，撸动他的性器让他释放出来，自己也蹭着Omega柔嫩的腿根草率地射了一发。

情欲散去之后，胸口也不难受了，孟鹤堂躺在床上昏昏欲睡。周九良自知有错，低眉顺眼地给孟鹤堂擦干净身体换上新的睡衣，十一点揽着孟鹤堂进入了梦乡。

第二天上午周九良坐在公司的办公椅上一边看企划书一边还在回味着昨晚的闺房之乐床笫之欢，想着想着，又记起自己弄脏了人家最喜欢的兔子睡衣这码事，于是打通助理的手机，叫他多买几套睡衣送到夫人手上。

他承认额外附加的那一件是他一个比较恶趣味的玩笑，但他没想到孟鹤堂会真的去迎合他。

当晚他回到家中，就被告知夫人正在生他的气。他赶忙走进卧室，看到孟鹤堂穿着他今天新买的那件黑白花色的奶牛睡衣气鼓鼓地坐在床头，戴着帽子背对着他，边生闷气还抹眼泪，睡衣帽子上还有可爱的牛耳朵和小犄角。

周九良意识到自己这个小玩笑有点儿过头了，小心讨好地坐到孟鹤堂身后，搂着人道了好半天的歉把软话全说尽了，孟鹤堂才原谅他。

“怎么没穿兔子的那套？”

——洗了，还没干。孟鹤堂比划着回答。

“可、可我不止买了这一件啊。”周九良圈着他的腰，试探性地提出疑问，“还有猫咪和小熊的，兔子的也多买了一套……你要是不喜欢，不穿这件不就好了。”

孟鹤堂脸红了，一把推开了周九良笑嘻嘻的脸。

“好了好了，我知道，你想让我开心是不是？”周九良亲了一口他的额头，“你平平安安无忧无虑的，我就最开心了，知道吗？”

孟鹤堂不躲了，乖巧地待在他怀里任他抱着，脸颊红扑扑地点点头。

“所以……”周九良收紧了双臂，坏笑着靠近过来。

** “我今日份的‘牛奶’，还有没有了呀？”**

【END】


	49. 番外②《蔽芾甘棠》

午睡时孟鹤堂做了个梦，梦到自己睡着觉就把孩子生了，一点儿也不疼，甚至什么感觉都没有，只是叫得格外厉害，听着都不像自己的声音，哭爹喊娘都快说出来话似的，简直不堪入耳。

醒来后孟鹤堂下意识摸了摸自己的肚子，还是小山丘似的高高隆起，没有难受的感觉，遂伸了个懒腰轻轻揉了两把。女儿仿佛也是刚刚午睡醒来，隔着肚皮踹了小母亲一脚，把孟鹤堂开心得乐出花，伸手到身旁想拍拍周九良叫他过来看，可这一伸手却拍了个空。

床另一边没有人，被子也铺平了好似没有人躺过一样平整，方才搂着孟鹤堂一同午睡的周九良不见了踪影。孟鹤堂正疑惑呢，随后耳尖地听见了他梦里听到过的那种分娩时的痛叫，隐隐约约，不甚清晰，确实不是他自己发出来的声音，而是来自门外。

孟鹤堂下了床，穿上拖鞋，披了一件毛衣外套，好奇地推开门走了出去。门外没有人，然声音见大，这回就清楚明了了，是从客厅传来。

他倒不害怕，只是愈发好奇，美美的一个午觉醒来，精神头正足，也格外大胆，扶着腰慢慢走过去，轻手轻脚的，没有发出声响。他快到预产期了，肚子大得实在行动不便，只能一小步一小步地挪，不过这并不影响他好奇的性子，而且医生也说，适当的运动对他有好处。

他走到客厅，看到周九良坐在沙发上聚精会神地盯着茶几上的笔记本电脑看视频，身边还有小林医生同他一起看。只见小林医生正襟危坐，双腿并拢，两手插在两腿中间，扭扭捏捏一脸不自然，眼睛里写满了“想逃”的愿望。

周九良身上尚穿着午睡时那件深蓝色的印满橘猫图案的睡衣，同孟鹤堂浅粉色印着小白兔的是情侣款。他大马金刀地坐在沙发上，岔着俩腿，双臂交叉在胸前，嘴角下撇，皱着眉，以一种蔑视和不屑的神态居高临下地看着电脑屏幕。但仔细看去并不是这样。周九良虽抱着手臂，却肩膀略耸、肌肉鼓起，这是一副自保的姿势，而满脸嫌恶，实则隐含着畏惧，头微微向后仰似是躲避着屏幕，还眯起双眼不忍直视，显然是电脑里播放的那个视频有什么地方吓到了他，以至于令他迫不得已采取一种防备的态度。

是什么能把一惯从容自若的小周总吓成这个样子？

孟鹤堂侧耳一听，那痛苦的叫声正是从笔记本电脑上播放的视频里发出来的，声音虽然调小了，但是仍然无法忽视。他实在好奇，遂使了小心思，也不出声，叉腰扶住肚子偷偷摸摸躲在旁边看，一眼看去那视频里是一外国金发女人在医院产床上生孩子的场面——着实把他吓了一跳。

周九良咧开了嘴，两排白牙却闭着，喉结上下滚动。孟鹤堂看他那样子是想吐——孟鹤堂自己也有点儿想吐，要不是曾经避着周九良看过几个类似的视频有心理准备，这时候大概承受不住。

小林显然注意到了周九良的不适，待视频播放结束遂握住鼠标，试探性地小声发问：“周总，还继续吗？”

周九良没说出来话，吞了吞口水，伸出一只手胡乱比划了几下，示意“继续”。

接着孟鹤堂便陪着这两人又看了几个妇人分娩的视频，每一个都短小精悍，而且地点越来越匪夷所思，分别是在医用浴池、在家里、在车上、在超市、在卫生间……终于在看到一个女人于河中分娩的视频的时候，孟鹤堂忍不了了，他觉得再这样看下去根本就是胡闹，于是故意咳嗽了几声。

沙发上的两人如老鼠见了猫，登时手忙脚乱起来，连头都来不及回。周九良做贼心虚不知道干什么好左顾右盼抓耳挠腮，后知后觉才意识到要假装镇定，小林一巴掌把笔记本电脑拍上了盖儿，力度大得令孟鹤堂怀疑他是要把屏幕拍碎。

周九良回头挤出一个勉强的笑容，局促地搓着两只手，温温柔柔地唤他：“孟儿。”

孟鹤堂笑眯眯地走过来。周九良连忙起身，又是腾地方又是拿来软枕靠腰，扶着孟鹤堂稳稳地坐下，然后拽了条薄毯给人盖上腰肚和腿。

——你们在干什么？

孟鹤堂问他。

“我在跟小林看，啊，一个恐怖片。”周九良转了转眼珠，不肯告诉对方实话，一边说一边用手肘捅咕小林。

“啊，对，是这样……”小林只好迎合着说。

“特别恐怖！你不能看！”完了周九良还吓唬他。

周九良挺了挺胸膛，摊了摊双手，已经准备好把怕鬼的小哑巴搂入怀中了。

然而孟鹤堂“噫”了一声，斜眼瞥他俩，一脸“我已经看到了你俩别装了”。

——你有空看这些。不如去医院体验（一下）。

孟鹤堂舒舒服服地靠在软枕上慢条斯理地比划道，说的是那种分娩体验仪。批评完对方浮而不实的行为之后便不舍得周九良敞开的怀抱空着，挪了挪肩膀靠进周九良怀里。周九良手拂开他头前的刘海，亲吻他的额角，把人抱了个满怀闻着他身上的芳香，才感到踏实了许多。

“对，你说得对。”周九良一看便点头，扭头冲小林道，“唉，小林，晚上就给我把那仪器拿过来，我一定要试试——”

没等小林回应，孟鹤堂抢先把话打断了将周九良的脸扳回来，惊讶得睁圆了杏眼，连连摆手，夸张地比划了两下。

——（那东西）特别疼！……

孟鹤堂心软，开玩笑而已，立马又心疼上了。但是周九良这回不需要他心疼，抓过他的手握在掌心：“就是疼才要切身体会一下嘛！”

孟鹤堂摇头，又把手抽了出来。

——你疼了，受不了，心里更难受。而且没有用。孩子出生，我还是得疼。你没必要白受罪。

经孟鹤堂这么一解释，周九良泄了气。是了，不管他体会不体会，了解不了解，他终究也不能代替孟鹤堂生孩子。这种做法完全是自欺欺人主义，不过是为了安慰自己罢了。而且正如孟鹤堂所言，万一真体会过了，那种十级疼痛，他肯定会变得更担心。

孟鹤堂笑，捏捏他的脸。孟鹤堂的手暖暖和和的，周九良按着他的手背蹭了蹭。

——现在有无痛技术，不会像以前那么疼的。我身体特别好。

孟鹤堂安慰他，朝他眨眼睛讨他开心。

周九良感觉好受了一些，叹了口气，也冲他弯了弯嘴角，但始终没笑出来。

——你想女儿的名字了吗？

孟鹤堂换了个话题，试图转移周九良的注意力。

“没有。”周九良摇摇头，模样有点儿委屈，像个没完成作业的小学生，跟孟鹤堂头挨着头，垂下来脸陪着他玩手，“等孩子出生再想吧。对不起，我最近实在是没有心情，我一想她现在就在你肚子里，等她出来的时候——”

小林实在忍不住了：“还是产妇的心理状态更重要。孟先生都没怎么样，周总您就不要加重他的心理负担……”

周九良转头瞪大眼睛：“就你长嘴了？就你长嘴了？你又什么都知道了？”一顿数落骇得小林连忙闭上嘴，周九良哼了一声又递了个眼刀，扭头却是川剧大变脸，握着孟鹤堂的手拉着人入怀，捏着人家的小指头笑逐颜开：“孟儿我错了，我其实一点儿也不担心——”

孟鹤堂被逗笑了，伸出另一只手捏周九良的鼻子，以示他说谎鼻子会长长。周九良望着他一双秋波荡漾的大眼睛，心里愈发酸软，矫情劲儿上来说，暗骂自己真不是个男子汉老爷们儿，却依旧哼哼唧唧蹭过去讨小母亲的亲吻，像只呜咪咪冲主人撒娇的大猫。孟鹤堂伸出手臂，圈住周九良的脖子，靠在沙发上等周九良贴上来咬自己的嘴唇。他先咬了上唇一下，孟鹤堂配合着仰起脸，可他又在下唇咬了一下，使坏不去回应孟鹤堂追寻，逗弄得孟鹤堂生气地嗯哼两声，蹬掉拖鞋翘起脚压在他腿上。

小林识趣地拿了笔记本电脑快速离开。

小林走后，周九良才放心予了孟鹤堂一个细腻的亲吻，时间不能长了，孕期的Omega又香又软像一大块新出炉的奶油蛋糕，一般人都经不住的诱惑，更何况周九良这个“饿”了那么久的人，怕勾起了火就灭不了了。

兴许是怀了个善良的小姑娘，自从过了孕初期之后就没再怎么折腾她的小母亲。又经周家精心的照顾，一个孕期下来把孟鹤堂呵护得愈发光彩照人，皮肤又白又嫩跟剥了壳的鸡蛋似的吹弹可破，大眼睛含情脉脉是浸在春涧中的玻璃石头，小鼻子小嘴儿圆脸蛋儿稍微碰重了就红起来，这不刚接了一个吻，苹果肌上就着色了淡粉飞霞，小菱形嘴就成了鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。周九良心里知道不应该但是挪不开眼。孟鹤堂似乎是被他瞧害羞了，就低下头去，习惯性地咬下嘴唇正好咬在周九良盯着的那块丰满的唇肉上，一下子就把周九良飘飘然的心吹上了天。

那就、那就再亲一下，亲一下总没问题吧？周九良如置云雾之中脚挨不着地，盯着孟鹤堂的嘴想当然，还没等凑过去，孟鹤堂就抬起了脸。

眉宇轻蹙，眼睛里闪烁着哀愁。

周九良猛然清醒了一大半：“怎么了，孟儿？”

虽然一整个孕期孟鹤堂从没对周九良提过半点儿要求，但是周九良内心深处还是不相信孟鹤堂是一点儿问题都没有的，他想刺探，他想帮忙，又怕突兀，这回儿终于叫他等来了机会，尽管晚了点，但是总算到了他大显身手的时候了。周九良严阵以待。

孟鹤堂瞳仁摇曳地望着他。

——我一直想问你一个问题。

周九良沉住气，坐正了面对他，一副“就算你要我的心我也能当场给你剖出来”的大丈夫模样。

孟鹤堂拽住他的袖口，抿嘴看看左边，又看看右边，才壮着胆子似地比划出来。

——你喜欢女儿吗？

孟鹤堂好期待好期待地看着他。

周九良哑然失笑。他还以为是什么。这个问题非常简单，仿佛他很久很久以前就有了答案，一直装在肚子里等着孟鹤堂发问一样，接下来只需要深呼吸一口气——

“我喜欢你的一切。”周九良深情无比地回答道。

孟鹤堂眼睛里的光瞬间温柔如水，兴许也真的是水，小哑巴依依恋恋地挨过来抱着他的爱人，好像什么都愿意给他。

周九良拉过他的一只小手，按在自己胸口上，让他感受自己的心跳：“你看，它是为你而跳动的，马上就会有另一个小生命，她的心脏也是因你而跳动的。”

孟鹤堂歪过头靠在周九良肩膀上。

周九良无言享受了一会儿这美好的静谧，忽然嘴角勾起一个坏笑，抓着孟鹤堂的手顺着自己的胸膛一路向下。

孟鹤堂还没来得及反应，就已经摸到那个兴致勃勃的家伙了。

“你帮帮我……”周九良轻咬着孟鹤堂的耳垂低沉着嗓音说话，“‘它’也很想你。”

孟鹤堂脸红了，张嘴在周九良下巴上咬了一口，但是没有缩回手。

孟鹤堂还是一个思想挺传统的人，比如他认为生孩子必须在医院，就一定要到医院去生，尽管周家有私人的医生也有能力请专业的接生团队到家里来。周九良起初嫌去医院太折腾并认为在家分娩能令小母亲的精神状态更放松，所以有考虑过在宅子里打造一个家庭式产房。但是被孟鹤堂一票否决了。无奈，周九良只好在周家投资的那个玛利亚私立医院订了位置。

不过也好，兴许医院里的设备更齐全。

周家夫人进了医院，入住的是集待产、分娩、产后休养于同一房间的高级LDR产房，床上床下有小周总和孟母细致入微的照顾，整日又有产科医生、儿科医生、助产士、护士严密监守着，门外还有周家的保镖轮流换岗，倒是安全舒适得很。

可是周九良还是放松不下来。按理说是正常的，照旧社会的说法，生个孩子好比是鬼门关走了一遭，要是轻松得跟个没事人似的那才叫丧良心呢。但孟母还是觉得小周太过于紧张了，小周哪儿都好，就是有时候莫名其妙地沉得住气或者沉不住气，之前他带着乖乖来家里，还说了个假名，不说自己是S市的周家，怕被人看出来有钱？弄得孟母还以为自家儿子成了人家包在外头的二房，吓了一跳。这回不过生个孩子，出不了什么大事，小周却担忧得不行沉不住气，在孟母看来有些大惊小怪。

不过年轻人嘛，二十四五岁还是个孩子呢。看在小周那么会心疼人的份上，孟母谅解了他，好心为了缓解他的情绪，就跟两口子讲起她当年在炕头上生孩子的时候，可不想这么一说，把周九良吓得一愣一愣的，更害怕了，都快吓傻了，孟鹤堂在旁边捂着嘴笑。

孟鹤堂是一天下午开始宫缩的。那时候刚送走前来看望他的两个姐姐，孟母想着多几个亲人陪着可能会更安心，但是前脚走也没法儿后脚就给叫回来，也只好等生出来之后再说了。刚开始只是十分钟左右疼一次，勉强还能承受，吃不下晚饭，周九良扶着他在房间里走了走。等到开了二指了，疼痛便剧烈了，回到了床上。黄昏时医生检查了一次，说看情况开三指还要一段时间，开完三指之后才能打无痛，在此之前要忍耐。孟鹤堂做了五分钟的深呼吸，渐渐地能承受住了，靠在枕头上剪指甲。周九良在他床前坐立不安，稍微出了一点儿情况都想叫医生过来检查检查。孟鹤堂拉住他，叫他沉住气，比划说不要给人家添麻烦。

“好好好，都听你的。”周九良乖乖坐回椅子上，双手也按在膝头像个守规矩的小学生，呆头呆脑地看着孟鹤堂剪指甲，傻了吧唧看了好一会儿才醒悟过来应该帮他剪，可是孟鹤堂不给他剪，说他不知道自己想剪成什么样，只让他去录个视频什么的，留作纪念，将来也可以给女儿看。

周九良依言拍摄了几段视频，镜头下待产的小母亲面容憔悴，竟格外有一种孱弱的美。外面的天已经黑透了，他垂眼在鹅黄色的灯下剪指甲，一滴珠泪就那样映着光亮晶晶地从他姣好的眼角滚落下来，看得周九良心动又心痛。

其实孟鹤堂并不是多么怕疼的一个人，相反是格外地能吃苦，只是泪窝子浅，凡事还没触及心底，泪却是擅自争先恐后地滚了出来，最能惹人心疼。大概是老天垂怜，终归舍不得他吃太多的苦，要给他一副善泣的眉目和一张楚楚动人的美人面，好叫世人多疼疼他。

“我看你指甲也不长呀，剪它干啥？”周九良放下摄像机坐到孟鹤堂床边，看他剪完最后几根手指。孟鹤堂剪得慢吞吞的，疼得没什么力气，已经剪了好半天了，还不让人帮。

孟鹤堂朝他笑笑，娇嗔似地瞪他一眼。

——为你（剪的）。

“为我？”

——剪短了就不会把你抓疼了。

周九良不知是笑是哭，强忍泪水怕影响孟鹤堂的情绪，把孟鹤堂的手牵过来：“你剪得太短了也……都快剪到肉了。”

开三指的时候宫缩变得频繁，孟鹤堂躺在床上疼得脸色惨白，连咬嘴唇都没劲儿，细碎的痛叫从半张的小口里流出来往周九良心窝里扎。周九良把胳膊给他握着，孟鹤堂果然控制不知力量，手指尖陷进肉里，指甲光秃秃的果然一点存在感都没有，比从前在床笫之间的小打小闹都不疼。周九良难受极了，他觉得要是孟鹤堂把他抓出血来还能让他好受些。

医生检查的时候他背着人录了一小段视频，对着镜头终于忍不住流了眼泪，跟未来的女儿自责说爸爸在妈妈面前真的越来越软弱了，看妈妈剪个指甲都能把爸爸看哭。

打完无痛之后在等待起效的这段时间里他一个劲儿地问旁边的小护士：“无痛管用吗？打了无痛就真的不疼了吗？这都一下午了，他还没吃东西，也睡不着觉，生的时候没力气怎么办呀？”

小护士没忍心告诉他无痛的效果其实因人而异，只是疯狂点头说是的是的是的，夫人马上就不疼啦，打了无痛就能吃点东西睡觉了，估计天没亮就生完了，很快的。

原本陪护了这么多年初生家庭早已免疫了这种紧张慌乱的氛围，但是这一次小护士却重新被周家感动到了。尤其是周夫人——这位孟先生，实在是能把人的恻隐之情提到巅峰。

见多识广的小护士都觉得，那么好看的一个人，连哭起来都那么好看。小护士在妇产科工作的年头也不短了，见过各种漂亮的Omega，生孩子哪有不疼的，再精致的五官哭起来也是拧巴在一起，更有甚者鬼哭狼嚎说丑都不足为怪。可这个周夫人，不会讲话，疼得流眼泪，汗水打湿了柔软的额发，勾勒一张娇美的圆脸，眉间皱起波澜，睫毛挂着莹露，鼻尖涔涔，朱唇淡淡，泪眼盈盈地看着人，安安静静不吵不闹，真叫全天下的病美人都失了颜色，模样让小护士这个见惯了场面的都动了怜香惜玉之心，更不要说他的Alpha，整个人如同被抽魂夺魄，恨不得立刻就冲上去替他去疼。

还有传闻中作风从容淡定甚至于冷酷无情的小周总如此深情款款、担惊受怕的反差，也惊讶了小护士。小护士看过各种人家的生育前后的情景，快乐得幸福美满的有闹得人仰马翻的也有，所以小护士能看出来，小周总的真情是装不出来的。私人医院接待过不少有钱人家，各行老总陪着不知道是不是老婆的Omega生孩子，很少有像小周总这么尽心竭力、全心交付的，甚至有的老总只在送进来和接出去的时候见过两次，其他时候均不在场，或者只在记者媒体面前装出一副和谐美好的样子，看了真叫人寒心。

可是小周总呢？不但全程陪护，而且还当牛做马任劳任怨无事不亲力亲为，夫人叫他去休息他都不肯。幸好无痛的效果不错，入夜了夫人好不容易吃完了饭睡着了觉，他还不肯休息，只趴在夫人床头小憩一下，还每十分钟醒来一次看看情况，几乎一夜之间就清癯了，可是凝望着夫人满眼的爱意，却从未因疲累而消减，反而愈发浓密，就像是要从眼眶里溢出来。小护士又相信爱情了，真想给小周总做一个全天候记录，以后裱在妇产科当模范丈夫。

可是爱情哪有所谓的“模范”呢？只有对的人碰上对的人。

小姑娘是在深夜出生的，当晚是满月，窗外夜空清澈、月色正好。临产时停掉了无痛，不过只疼了一小会儿，孟鹤堂超级坚强握着产床的栏杆一声没吭就把孩子生出来了。孟鹤堂跟着医生的指示用力的时候，周九良想去握孟鹤堂的手，被医生制止了，因为会影响到用力。小护士看小周总委屈巴巴地站在一边自己抓着自己的手干着急，总感觉有些好笑还有点辛酸。

随着一声啼哭，孩子呱呱落地。孟鹤堂脱力地瘫倒在床。小周总小心翼翼给女儿剪了脐带，赶紧打量一遍，随后立刻凑到孟鹤堂耳边小声告诉他女儿很健康，眼睛很像你。

小护士看不出来新生的跟肉团子似的小姑娘还未睁开的眼睛有哪里像周夫人那双会说话似的杏核般的双眸，但是突然泪意泉涌，扭过了身擦拭。

女儿的信香是梨花，比起原本的花香更偏向果香，清新不烈，香甜不腻，名副其实的“花中都让洁，月下倍生神”，倒是极称今晚的情景。

收拾好一切后，都到后半夜了。孟鹤堂给女儿喂了第一次奶，护士手把手教他怎么抱孩子抱得稳当，周九良在一边看着，看得孟鹤堂害臊，掩掩衣襟侧过身去，逗得旁边几个医生护士喁喁私语、小声偷笑。

小姑娘吃饱喝足后就睡了，孟母疼孙女，守着小孙女的摇篮睡在旁边的一张床上，与孟鹤堂周九良的床隔着一层薄纱帘。房间里有三张床，为了产妇更自在些，孟鹤堂的床更大，几乎是个双人床。周九良给孟鹤堂铺好被子，又检查了一遍诸多事务打开手机简单处理了一下工作，这才准备到自己的床上睡觉，可刚离开孟鹤堂的枕边，就被孟鹤堂攥住了袖子。

“啊啊。”孟鹤堂挪了挪身子，掀被子，示意周九良一起睡。

周九良担心自己会不会压到他，弄得他不舒服，挠挠太阳穴不敢擅动。

孟鹤堂噘嘴拧眉，可怜巴巴地瞧了周九良一眼，周九良的顾虑马上烟消云散，恭敬不如从命。

周九良与孟鹤堂面对面侧躺着，孟鹤堂背后的窗帘留了一条缝，正好能窥见圆溜溜的一轮玉盘，细腻的月光从窗子流淌到孟鹤堂的发迹，就像是月亮悄悄拨开窗帘，偷偷看自己亲手送到人世间的两位芬白仙子有没有得遇良人归宿。

周九良想再抱抱他受苦受难的小兰花，又怕弄痛他，所以纹丝不动，小心发问：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

孟鹤堂摇摇头。

——还好。

——有一点点疼。

他用一手拇指抵了抵小指指尖，比了个“一丁点儿”的动作，脸上小骄傲。

“刚才是不是特别疼啊？”周九良迫切地问他。

孟鹤堂捏着被角眨了眨眼，忽然神色一哀，努嘴泫然欲泣，伸出双手要抱抱。

周九良什么也顾不上了，张开手臂把他整个揽入怀抱，连连亲吻他的额头。孟鹤堂开心了，投进周九良的臂弯里撒娇，嗅他身上自己最喜欢的青竹味道。

“你知道我最开心的事情是什么吗？”周九良跟他说，“是这世界上又多了一个人爱你啦。”

孟鹤堂埋首在他下巴下面，有一点点想哭。

“不过，最爱你的人还是我。永远都是我。”睡着前，周九良迷迷糊糊地呢喃道。

女儿出生之后，到了取名的环节，孟鹤堂非要周九良去找个算命先生风水大师，给孩子看看取什么名什么字。周九良手里拿着勺子正往孟鹤堂嘴里送粥，并不耽误孟鹤堂打手语说话，对方依旧是手舞足蹈地把请大师取名字这件事说得神乎其神。周九良一见他这样的意图撇撇嘴，心里拒绝却不忍扫小母亲的兴致。

孟鹤堂非要周九良去，还振振有词说自己的名字就是一算命的乞丐起的，说将来自己必定大富大贵，多灵啊！

周九良想，十个有九个半都这么说，这不就是歪打正着么。但他没讲出来。

周九良是日日夜夜守在孟鹤堂身边的，监督着产房上上下下，片刻都不想离了小母亲，更不信那些个怪力乱神的鬼灵之道。而且那些个算命看风水的规矩又多又怪，他也不好不亲自去一趟，在孟鹤堂软磨硬泡下终于同意了，出门没一上午就领来一个。

那一身玄色唐装的白胡子老头儿问了父母二人和孩子的生辰八字，翻了一本快掉渣了的旧书册子，神神叨叨念了不知什么咒语，讲道周孟大姓，一个是王畿之名一个是亚圣之姓，取名不易贪财图利，否则有违德行，又因父母二人合卺不易，二子应附父母信香取书本之字草木之名，才能福泰安康、家和事兴。

周九良眼一睁，脱口而问，二子？你怎么知道我们想要第二个孩子？

孟鹤堂害臊了，脸都通红，攥了小拳头软绵绵地捶他，被周九良一把抓住拉进怀里按住不让动。

老先生古怪一笑，说我不仅知道你们会有二子，还知道你们也会有第三子哩。

然后……

然后周九良就醒了，醒来照常一揽手，孟鹤堂和往常一样正缩在他臂弯里睡觉。

第二天早上周九良把自己的梦讲给孟鹤堂听，孟鹤堂一听竟然同意不找什么算命看风水的大师了，还特别高兴，激动地比划说神仙托梦才是最好的道法。

周九良不懂那些个神神叨叨的道法，不过孟鹤堂开心就好。他亲了亲小母亲光洁的脑门，暗暗为不用出门而开心。他可是一刻也不想离开的。

所谓“书本之字草木之名”，倒也并不难找。周九良跟孟鹤堂商量，说在《诗经》里选几个字最合适。

中午吃完饭后，两人窝在床上一同翻《诗经》翻了一下午，最终选定了一个名字——“甘棠”。

蔽芾甘棠，勿剪勿伐，召伯所茇。

蔽芾甘棠，勿剪勿败，召伯所憩。

蔽芾甘棠，勿剪勿拜，召伯所说。

小姑娘是周九良和孟鹤堂的第一个孩子，又作为周家的长女，将来最有可能继承周氏集团庞大的家业成为一把手。所以两人选定了这个名字，便是看中这首诗的内涵。如《毛诗序》有云：“《甘棠》，美召伯也。召伯之教，明于南国。”两人希望女儿能有召公之贤，如治南国于甘棠下，德行广大，人心所向。

女儿名字的最后一个字与母亲名字的最后一个字同音不同字。周九良倒觉得没什么，更没有犯什么忌讳之说。孟母只说称心如意便好。孟鹤堂也不介意，毕竟这个名字是一个白胡子老神仙托梦让周九良起的，想必是天意，而且女儿的信香正是梨花香味儿的呢！小脸姣白，眼圆如核，将来会笑了没准儿还会有两个梨涡。甘棠棠梨，所以叫这个名字正好。

干爹来看过，一辈子没见过闺女影儿的老爷子从孟母手里抱过小甘棠爱不释手，嘴都快裂到耳朵根儿去了，哪管两口子起了什么名字，满口说都好都好，抱着孩子俩手一动都不敢动，生怕把小甘棠摔了。亲戚朋友也轮番过来探望，一进房间满屋花香直往鼻子里钻还以为春意正盛，往旁一坐都说姑娘的名字起得好，听着就甜。只有孙九芳一个叔叔没觉得怎么样，一见孟鹤堂笑眼边上残留的几丝倦态便光顾着给周九良摆脸色，璐璐跟他说孩子的名字时也没听清，不知道说的是什么，只是浑身不爽，支支吾吾说不错不错挺好的唉你们夫人身体恢复得怎么样啊是不是穿得少呀你们周总也不想着多给人家披两件。

周九良认为孙九芳并不是对他闺女的名字有什么意见，“甘棠”二字多好，优雅、动听、又有文化，就算给孙九芳一千个歪理都没办法说出一个不好来——孙九芳纯粹是对打头那个“周”字不满意。不过心情很好周九良不跟他计较，坐在孟鹤堂身边搂着自己的小兰花，用自己温暖的怀抱亲自充当了多披的那两件衣服，顺便把孙九芳气得冲他翻白眼。

只是得再另起一个新小名儿。不能叫“棠棠”了。孟鹤堂抱着女儿琢磨着，大名儿起完了，小名儿也不省心。

周九良听说要起小名儿，一拍巴掌说不用想了！自己早想好了！

孟鹤堂十分好奇，问叫什么。

周九良弯起眉眼，说，叫兰兰。

包括孟鹤堂在内大家都一头雾水，为什么叫兰兰？

周九良铁了心了，就叫兰兰。

孟鹤堂叹了口气，想，得了，听着还是像叫他自己。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER账号叫鹤鹤，喜欢《宠爱》的欢迎来LOFTER多支持多关注多喜欢多推荐多留言评论~


End file.
